Bad Romance
by MoonlightRainbow
Summary: Fate and Nanoha reminisce about the events that have led them to where they are today. AU and slightly OOC. Uploaded Chapter 26- Still
1. Naughty Girls

**Bad Romance**

Chapter 1: Naughty Girls

**Bold** for perspectives.  
_Italics_ for time change.

It's AU and characters may seem OOC at times, but won't always be. Anyways enjoy and please review. Thanks to xYuki for being my beta for this chapter.

Disclaimer**: **I do not own MGLN.

**Fate**  
Honestly I don't remember when it all began, but I do know that... Ah... Who the hell am I kidding? Of course I knew when it all began. You would never forget the day that changed the rest of your life.

_Eleven years ago, fall semester of the 8th Grade at TSAB Academy._

**Normal**

Nanoha Takamachi chatted in half-interest with her two closest friends, Suzuka Tsukimura and Alisa Bannings, as they waited for Health class to begin. She wasn't looking forward to the class that day as it would be the beginning of "Sex Ed" week.

Really it was more like learning about the reproductive system, but it was also commonly accepted as Sex Ed week, similar to the popular Shark week marathon. The unit would end with the school Chastity Ball her mother helped plan with the rest of the PTA. It was safe to say that the ball was the stupidest idea ever conceived. You see its sole purpose was to chastise the student population about why they should save sex for marriage; they even handed out condoms just to emphasize their point .

The bell rang and students began taking their seats. At that moment an out of breath Fate Testarossa took her seat next to Nanoha not catching eye roll the brunette gave her. To the rest of the students it was a common knowledge that Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa harbored a deeply rooted "dislike" for each other. The only reason why they sat next to each other was because of the assigned seating chart from hell.

The blonde took a deep breath before turning in the direction of her desk mate, giving the brunette a swift nod and a soft, "Hey." She didn't want to say anything to the other girl, but unfortunately her mothers had instilled some manners in her. Secretly, she still held on to the belief that Takamachi had stolen her holographic Vulpix trading card in the fifth grade.

The blue-eyed girl took in a deep breath, and gathered her will to be civil; however, a barely audible "hey," was all she could muster out. Nanoha didn't really know why she held a grudge against the blonde, but she was convinced she'd think of a solid reason for it later.

And that was usually the extent their conversations went, but today would be... different.

The boys next to them thought it would be awesome to start "the penis game." The main objective of the game was to simply say the word "penis" the loudest. Fate shook her head in disgust at the growing whispers coming from the puberty party, while Nanoha rolled her eyes and tried to focus on the _fascinating_ video about wet dreams.

The first time everyone else in the classroom heard "penis" the girls giggled while the guys smirked. Mrs. Kimura looked around trying to find the perpetrator, but when the murmurs settled down she turned her attention back to the television set.

As soon as it was quiet again Yunno Scrya said the word just a bit louder than the other boy did. Mrs. Kimura got up and scanned the whole room, but she had missed the origin of the voice. She narrowed her eyes dangerously and grabbed the ruler sitting on her desk, having forgotten her stress ball. The older woman sat back down and focused on the informational video highly suspicious of which student would break the peace next. The word was said four more times at the same volume and Fate was growing agitated with the group. She hoped one of them would just end it, but none of them had the balls to shout the word.

After shuddering from Yunno's pathetic attempt, Fate growled in irritation. She was going to put an end to this childish game once and for all. Gripping her pencil tightly, Fate shouted, "PEENIS!"

Nanoha was in a mild shock, but somehow felt compelled to compete against her burgundy-eyed nemesis. With that attitude she shouted the word out in a slightly louder voice.

Offended by Nanoha's attempt to show her up, Fate stood and shouted as loud as she could, "PEEEENNIISSSS!"

In the background, Mrs. Kimura's eyes had grown to the size of quarters, which was exceptional for the Japanese woman. She was both surprised and horrified at the anarchy taking place in _her _classroom.

Nanoha knew she couldn't compete against that scream, but she was a quick thinker and came up with the best possible way to end their battle. "VAAAGGGGINNNNAAA!" she screamed with a haughty grin. Nanoha crossed her arms and held her head high; she was the victor of this pubescent war. The girls duel must have been heard down the hall as another teacher came running in through door of the classroom with a shocked expression.

Fate stared at the smirking brunette and blinked. "I can't believe you just said that..." she muttered in a hushed tone. "Wow…"

Before Nanoha could reply a fuming Mrs. Kimura stomped over to the troublemakers. "Girls, I am appalled!" Mrs. Kimura's seethed fury. She held on to her ruler with an iron grip so strong the teenagers thought she would snap it in half. Only then did Nanoha and Fate realize that they were in the spotlight, both suddenly found the floor to be quite interesting. "Gather your things, ladies." Mrs. Kimura paused to briefly compose herself. These kids were going to be the death of her. "Both of you to the Principal's office right now!"

School ended while the girls received an in-depth lecture from the principal about self-respect, dignity and some other bullshit neither really paid attention to. And as further punishment, they both had to call their parents to explain what they had done in Health class in front of him.

Fate had blushed during the entire phone call to her mom; however, the older woman had spent the duration of the call laughing. During her tear-filled laughter Precia managed to say, "Your Mother is going to love this." The young girl didn't want to imagine what her mother and older brother would say, but she had a sinking feeling she knew exactly what would happen.

Unfortunately, Nanoha wasn't so lucky. When she called home, her mother, Momoko Takamachi, was furious. She warned her daughter about being grounded for a week and hour long bible study every night for the next month. Nanoha wasn't looking forward to the punishment, but didn't regret her victory over Fate Testarossa.

The girls stood outside waiting for the public bus since they had both missed the school bus. Randomly Nanoha said, "I hate you."

"You didn't have to say anything." Fate chided.

"And let you win? Yeah right, in your dreams."

"We weren't even competing!" the blonde replied with an exasperated sigh.

Narrowing her eyes, Nanoha said, "Then why did you yell louder. Huh? You could've just given up."

"To you? Hell no." After Fate's admission silence took over, only to be broken by the brunette.

"I still won."

"Ughh..." Fate didn't have the energy to argue with the headstrong Queen B.

While waiting in silence a couple across the street started making out in the alley completely ignoring their surroundings and those who passed by.

"Oh God, get a room." Nanoha huffed out, shifting her attention elsewhere.

"What jealous?" Fate snidely remarked with a smug grin.

Nanoha waved her hand towards the scene and shook her head. "Absolutely not. I just don't see why they have to flaunt it."

"No, you're just jealous. Probably because you've never been kissed before and never will be."

"Shut up!" Nanoha exclaimed, "Who are you to talk? You'll probably suck at kissing." Nanoha rolled her eyes and then shut them in a attempt to calm herself down.

Fate had enough. She was still pissed about being beaten earlier and now the same girl was saying that she couldn't kiss. That was the last straw. Fate fucking Testarossa loses to no one! She's a goddamn amazing kisser... even if she hasn't kissed anyone yet.

Nanoha didn't know what hit her, well that was understatement. She did in fact know it was the soft lips of one Fate Testarossa that tasted like strawberry chap-stick. She opened her eyes in shock, but immediately closed her eyes and tried her beset to resist the urge to kiss back as Fate eagerly sucked on her bottom lip. Fate's hands slipped to the small of the brunette's back, while Nanoha's hands ventured to the blonde's shoulders with the initial purpose of pushing away the other girl; however, when Fate ran her tongue along her bottom lip she instinctively let Fate in. Fate knew she probably shouldn't be enjoying exchanging saliva with the enemy, but damn it felt good. Nanoha tangled her hands in the other girl's long silky golden tresses, pressing her body flush against the taller girl.

Through the moaning and panting Nanoha heard the bus brakes and snapped out of her hormonal haze. She realized that she was sucking face with the enemy and snapped. Nanoha quickly broke the kiss, and in frustration with herself for wanting to continue slapped the stunned teenager across the face.

In a state of confusion Nanoha yelled, "I hate you! Never again!" With that she ran onto the bus telling the driver the other girl wasn't getting on.

Fate was stood like a statue at the bus stop trying to recover the memories of the last ten minutes. All she could do was look around touching the stinging red mark on her cheek. Nothing was clicking into place and all she could do was quietly say, "What. The. Fuck...!"

The girls never spoke to each other again until spring semester of their freshmen year in high school. Although talking doesn't describe the interaction accurately...


	2. That Special First Time

**Bad Romance**

Chapter 2: That Special First Time

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Time changes and lyrics in _Italics._

**Warning:** Adult content! R-rated. My first time to writing a sex scene.

**Music:** _Naughty Girl _by Beyonce (Didn't use lyrics but is sort of the theme.)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own MGLN.

**Nanoha**

I don't know why so many people make such a big deal about their first time. Its your first time, who cares? In a few years you'll be having one night stands every other night. Maybe.

Besides that there's only thing the your first time should include... an orgasm. And whose going to find out that you giving away your virginity like old clothes besides you and that random person. I mean who cries about getting drunk and giving away their virginity to someone they despise. I didn't...

_Ten Years Ago_... _Freshmen Year... Morning of Chrono Harlaown's Spring Break Party..._

**Normal**

"Okay my little baby chicks. We're leaving!" Lindy Harlaown announced at the doorway. Chrono and Fate stared blankly at their overexcited mother.

"Yeah. Whoop-Di-do! See yah on Sunday." Fate said, sarcasm thick in her voice.

"Aww... are gonna miss me baby girl?" Precia Testarossa cooed.

"Ew. No."

"You know we'll only be gone for the weekend for a little _alone_ time." Precia said knowing she'd receive a look of disgust from both teens. "Finally, get my hands on this sexy _thang_." Precia snaked her arms around Lindy's waist."

"Hey mama." Lindy used her supposedly sexy voice, although it just made the teenage nauseous.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I don't wanna see this shit." Chrono averted his eyes, but gestured by waving his hands at the lovestruck adults.

Fate closed her eyes trying not to relive the time she stumbled into their _alone_ time. Talk about a scaring experience. "Save it for your love nest."

"You two are so cute." Precia gushed. "But, before we go... let us remind you about the house rules."

Lindy interrupted, "We both know you're teenagers with raging hormones and... needs. We also know that a party will be thrown sometime this weekend."

Precia interjected, "Let it be known we do not condone such behavior... but we also know you'll do it anyway. SO rule number one, no one is allowed in our bedroom. We already locked the door... Thank God it locks from the outside. But still, I don't know what kind of hooligans are going to be running around this house..."

"So if one pillow is out of place. Somebody will pay." Lindy allowed the threat to hang in the air.

"Yep. If anything is out order in my house... worse yet broken." Violet eyes narrowed at both teens sending chills down their spines. Her piercing gaze fell on Chrono, "If anything is broken when I come back or this house does not look exactly as I left it... Let me make it clear to you young man." Precia stepped up to poke the boy in the chest. She warned in a menacing voice created to scare the shit out of children, "I will hang you from the ceiling fan in the living room... by the testicles and turn it on... high."

Chrono's throat when dry and his eyes flew to Lindy looking for a way out. "Don't look at me son. The woman does do not kid." Her cerulean eyes narrowed, "And if my beautiful flat screen baby is damaged in any way, shape or form. I will help her string you up."

The blue-haired boy stared disbelievingly at the two women he called parents. Finally, he found his voice he and asked the only thing that came to mind, "What about Fate?"

"We know she isn't hosting the party." Lindy shook her head in disapproval at her son.

"Point taken..." He whispered.

"Baby girl?" Precia gained Fate's attention, "At this party there will be a lot of hormone driven teenage boys... and alcohol. Your mother and I both know what its like to just throw inhibition to the wind and get punch drunk. Still do on occasion. Like last year's Christmas party." Fate flashed back to catching her mothers making out under the mistletoe. Precia continued, "And although we are willing to raise a bastard child, just be aware that you will suffer endless Juno jokes in this house for the next nine months."

Fate stared blankly, trying to grasp that her mother just suggested she'd get pregnant at Chrono's party. "Is that joke?"

"That we'll tease you about looking like Juno. No, honey that's not a joke." Precia answered, "Might even sign you up for _16 and Pregnant_."

"Haha... You're so funny. Worst parents ever."

"Don't worry Ma. Fate's like nun. Little Virgin Mary." Chrono announced shuffling her hair. Then continued, "Although I do remember picking you up at the bus stop last year. I swear you had just been fucked hair. But knew it wasn't possible, Mary."

"Chrono!" Fate blushed, "At least I'm not whore like you."

"Hey! Language. We're all family here." Precia gestured to the group with her hands, "Use kind words to express how you feel." She paused, "Just because your brother sleeps with every floozy that spreads her legs and I sometimes consider getting him neutered... does not mean he's a whore." The purple-haired woman declared.

"Somehow I feel like I was just insulted... somewhere... in there. And I'm kinda concerned about my manhood." Chrono blinked several times lost in thought.

"Honey, just so you know I'm not worried about you getting pregnant." Lindy hugged a blushing Fate, who reluctantly returned the embrace.

"Thanks..."

"Because let's face it honey, you're gayer than fruit dip in a rainbow."

"Ma!" Fate's body turned the color of a tomato. Lindy pulled away from the heated youth to laugh with her wife and son.

"Don't be embarrassed my little Fate-chan. " The violet-haired woman hugged her daughter and kissed her forehead, "Testarossa women ooze sexuality. The girls will flock to you."

"You were pretty into in it when we were watching Maxim 100." Chrono said with a smirk.

"Idiot!" Fate kicked at him while still in her mom's arms. "As much as I'd love to continue this conversation, shouldn't you both be enjoying yourselves at the love nest."

"Right, you are. Hugs and kisses first." Precia declared, squeezing Fate in a bone-crushing hug.

Lindy hugged Chrono, then switched with Precia, giving her step-daughter an extra squeeze before letting go.

The couple gathered their bags and walked out the door yelling "Love you" to their kids. Also, reminding them of the hotel number on the refrigerator.

"Love you! Have fun!" Chrono and Fate yelled in response to their dysfunctional mothers.

As soon as the door closed they both released sighs of happiness. Each relished in the knowledge that they'd be free of the embarrassing pair for the weekend. Fate went upstairs to do her homework as did Chrono. Despite him being "the Man" he always took his homework and sports seriously. Not to mention he'd have a hangover tomorrow.

_Later that afternoon..._

"Chrono, Mom is going to be so pissed!" She knew her parents wouldn't be that angry, but that was if nothing ended up being broken. Something she highly doubted.

"Relax will you. And besides which one?" Chrono looked unaffected.

"You know... Both! I am so not a part of this."

"I've done this so many times nothing will go wrong. And Fate after this year, you're going to carry on the tradition of epic Harlaown parties. I suggest you start taking notes. On the awesomeness of it all." Her brother suggested and while his buddies placed a keg on the counter. "I'll be graduating and it'll be up to you to carry on the legacy."

"First of all I'm Testarossa. And I thought you were passing that great honor onto that dipshit, Scrya." Fate complained as she sat down on the couch trying to convince her brother to not have a party, but knew it wasn't going to work. "He's so gay."

"Hey, Mom doesn't like it when we use that word... like that." Chrono scolded her.

"You can be gay and not be _gay_."

"True." Chrono nodded in agreement.

"He's a douche." Fate declared.

"Hey, Yunno isn't that bad..." Fate rose one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows, "Well I do think he is a pussy. But he's taking over as quarterback and captain of swim team. I had to take him under my wing. It's guy thing."

Her brother paused, "He'll never be better than me though. Fucken' pussy." Chrono plopped down next to his sister, six pack of Heineken in hand. "Look just relax and enjoy the party. Here... just chill." The blue-haired quarterback offered his little sister a beer.

"You're horrible big brother." Fate grabbed the six pack and one more from the counter yelling over her shoulder, "I'll be in my room!"

Chrono just smiled and shook his head, "Have fun!" A slammed door was the only response.

Hours later the party was in full swing. Complete with blaring music and drunken teens squeezed unto the makeshift dance floor in the living room. New couples scattered throughout the house made out on every surface. A guy outside peeing in the bushes while his friend tries to sneak up and push him in.

Upstairs Yunno Scrya led one Nanoha Takamachi, the newly elected head cheerleader, into an empty bedroom.

Nanoha was buzzed, but not enough to make this mistake. Yunno began his drunken, sloppy kisses down her neck. He laid his full weight on top of her and tried to cop a feel, which she intercepted. He then tried moving back up to her lips, but used too much tongue. To the cheerleader it felt like a dog slobbering all over her face. Nanoha had enough of the horrid make-out session, shoving Yunno off her. She stood quickly and made her way to the door. A hand shot out to catch her arm before she could get away.

"Where are you going? We were just getting... into it..." Yunno tried to use his irresistible, sexy voice, but it turns out it was resistible.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Nanoha used her head bitch in-charge glare on the blonde boy, who immediately released her. "You and I were an ill-conceived idea. I just needed you as arm candy to ensure my place as head cheerleader. And now... were done." She turned around leaving behind the confused and drunk quarterback. The cheerleader added a little sway to her hips just to show him what he would be missing.

"But we make sense. Head cheerleader and quarterback." He said in a muddled haze.

"Idiot." Nanoha whispered. She didn't enjoy being a bitch, it just didn't match her real personality. It also hurt when she had to witness kids on the lower end of the high school hierarchy getting thrown into dumpsters for no reason. But at times like this she was thankful for her HBIC qualities.

When she made it into the hallway she knew she had to lose Yunno or else he'd be trailing her all night. First, she wiped the slobber off of her face and neck, then plotted her next move. She thought about leaving with Hayate as she was staying at the girl's house.

But, Hayate had disappeared as soon as they arrived most likely to finding some drunk girl to take advantage of. She couldn't go home. Her parents would kill her if they found out she went to party instead of attending a Bible study she'd told them about.

Looking around for a quick hiding place she tried two other bedroom doors, but both were locked. She moved to the last one and just as she was about to turn the doorknob the white door opened inward.

Shocked, she stared into equally stunned burgundy eyes. Finally, containing her surprise Fate began closing the door, "Nevermind. I don't need Cheetos that much."

Before the blonde could close the door Nanoha pushed her way in catching a glimpse of Yunno exiting the room they were in. "Wait! I need someplace to hide." She tried to close the door Fate was holding open.

"No, no, no..." Fate repeated, shaking her head with each no.

"I know you hate Yunno more than me. He's looking for me. So if you don't want to see his face... because I'm not leaving... then close the door." She tried to use her HBIC glare that worked so well on Yunno, but seemed to bounce right off of the blonde. Fate rolled her eyes and reluctantly locked the door.

She really did despise Yunno, "He's a talking monkey." Fate mumbled.

"Did you drink all of those?" Upon hearing the question Fate hit her forehead against the door. God hated her. And now she had to spend her Friday night locked in a room with the white devil of TSAB High.

"I drank all of 'em." Fate said gesturing to the six pack she went through, "Unless you see someone else in the room." Nanoha glared at her again, but Fate just rolled her eyes at the girl. "And for your information I don't hate you. Should though."

Nanoha raised an eyebrow at the girl, who made it a point to avoid her or send death glares her way. Although she did the same.

"I strongly dislike you. But hating you would mean wasting my energy on you." Fate said as she collapsed on her bed.

"Are you drunk?" Nanoha thought that had to be the explanation for her words.

"No. Are you? Oh, wait! If you were you'd be losing it to the douchebag outside. Unless you already did?" Fate said in faux shock, then collapsed by back onto her bed chuckling.

"Pfft... I'm just buzzed. And since I have stay locked in here I'm taking one of these." Nanoha said grabbing a Heineken, "Maybe two." She took another and used Fate's belt buckle to pop off the top.

Nanoha sat at the top of the bed swaying slightly after having finished two beers. Suddenly something came to mind, "Why don't you hate me?" Could be discerned from the tipsy slur.

"What?" Fate mumbled laying next to Nanoha.

"Why do... you... not hate me?" Nanoha repeated the question.

"Waste of energy. And there's a thin line between hate and love." It was amazing she could even remember the quote in her stupor. "I don't want to fall in love with you, so I don't hate you." The conclusion was magnificent for someone who could barely stand straight.

"That's stupid." Nanoha grumbled, then added. "Fine. I don't hate you either."

Fate laughed.

"What?" Nanoha glared at the girl. Somehow it came natural. There was just something about the blonde that pushed all of her buttons. All she had to do was look at her and Nanoha was instantly flustered.

"That's lie."

"No its not."

"Oh. It's a lie. I remember very clearly being slapped and then told "I hate you" at a bus stop." She paused, "The slap really made it stick in there."

"You deserved that. You... attacked me. Pervert."

"Oh, please. Don't flatter yourself Princess. It wasn't like you didn't enjoy every bit of it."

"I so did not." Nanoha knew that was definitely a lie, but she'd ask forgiveness in confessional. She then elaborated on the lie just to piss off the other girl. "And I was right. You are a terrible kisser." Here comes the cherry on top, "Yunno's much better."

That had the blonde sitting up at lightning speed glaring the other girl and ignoring the dizziness from moving too fast. "Take it back." Fate spat. If she wasn't that tipsy she would have asked why Nanoha wasn't with him, but all she heard was the insult.

Nanoha very slowly shook her head from side to side, brunette ponytail swishing back and forth. "No."

"Take. It. Back." Fate enunciated as clearly as she could. Burgundy eyes aflame, daring Nanoha to say no.

Nanoha invaded the girl space leaving inches between their lips. She held the other girl's fiery gaze with her icy sapphire orbs that made lesser beings cower in fear. The blonde remained steady taunting the brunette with her resolve. "No." Nanoha said in a husky whisper. Her heart felt as if it was going to beat out her chest any moment as they remained locked in the tense position.

Fate leaned in further, lips an inch apart. She wanted Nanoha to take it back and if the girl wouldn't say it then she'd find another way to prove her point. "You shouldn't have said that." Her skin was heating up with every passing second, desire building.

"Is that so?" Nanoha murmured, feeling Fate's warm breath ghost over her lips. The defiance in those blue eyes only fueled Fate's unnatural lust for the cheerleader.

A soft, warm hand moved up the silky skin of the brunette's calf. Fate stopped at the top of her thigh to play with the end of the insanely short blue and white cheerleading skirt. Not once during the movement did those burning, wine-red eyes filled with determination falter from her own.

"Take it back." The low whisper pushed Nanoha to the edge.

The brunette lost control and she didn't give a shit. Quickly, she closed the distance between their lips and hungrily captured her enemy's soft pink lips. She noted the taste of alcohol and strawberries on the girl's lips.

Fate moaned into the kiss enjoying the aggressiveness of the cheerleader, but not willing to back down from the challenge. The hand that had been resting on the bed searched for Nanoha's white ribbon. She pulled the ribbon freeing the brunette's locks. Eagerly she ran her hand through the silken strands relishing the feeling and loving the sounds it drew from the other girl.

Breathless the lust crazed teens pulled back, but hastily dived right back in. Each with the need to devour the other growing with every pant and moan.

Nanoha savored the gentle caress of Fate's nails against her scalp and the small tugs at her hair. But she wanted more... more of Fate. She grab the blonde's strong shoulders that were toned from being on the swim team. On occasion she had watched swim practice, not to stare at the girl in her two piece of course. She was there for her boyfriend... well ex-boyfriend, but who cared about him when another blonde was keeping her quite... busy.

Fate used one arm to stay perched over girl as the other continued ministrations earlier. She massaged the brunette's inner thigh.

"Ungh..." Nanoha moaned into Fate's mouth.

Her hand moved high enough to graze the cotton underwear of the other girl, who had conveniently ditched the spanx. She brushed her hand over the girl's heated core harder. Nanoha gasped in arousal. Fate took the opportunity to dip her tongue into the brunette's mouth enjoying the new found pleasure.

Nanoha was met with a new flavor that could only be described as Fate. She moaned into the kiss knowing that she had certainly lied about the girl's ability to kiss. Fate's tongue... God that magical tongue! It massaged her own drawing forth sounds she'd never made with Yunno.

The swimmer's hand moved from her thigh to taut abdomen making her coil in anticipation as said hand pushed her bra out of the way. Consumed by lust and unwilling to stop Fate kneaded Nanoha breasts avoiding the girl's nipples she knew to be hardening.

"Ungh... More..." Nanoha groaned.

Forcing herself to pull away from the lips of the devil, Fate sought to taste the girl. She started along the brunette's jawline, suckling on her earlobe all while she caressed the breast.

"...Yesss..." She said in breathy voice.

The cheerleader lay with her head thrown back, balling the back of the blonde's cotton-T. Her groans of pleasure encouraging the swimmer further as Fate suckled on her pulse point. "Fate..." She moaned in her fervor.

"Oh... God!" She proclaimed when the blonde finally rolled a hardened nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

"You taste amazing." The blonde whispered. It was the sexiest voice Nanoha had ever heard and sent a wave of arousal through her.

Fate's yearning doubled as the brunette writhed beneath her, moaning her name. She wanted to ravage the infuriating girl's body, but found her offending cheerleading top in the way. It killed her to pull way from the creamy skin, but she did.

Nanoha's hooded eyes stared at her in confusion. In response Fate slide the blue and white garment up, revealing more untouched territory she intended to make her own. Eager for Fate's return, Nanoha discarded her own blouse and Fate quickly removed the brunette's bra.

Before she could dive back in, Nanoha stopped her by sliding her hands along her sides leaving goosebumps in their wake. Biting her lip to prevent her moan from escaping, eyes darkening as she took in Nanoha's bare chest. Fate quickly caught on and removed her shirt, tossing it carelessly to the side.

Fate hadn't been wearing a bra and Nanoha stared in wonderment at the gorgeous girl before her. Golden locks cascading down her toned shoulders. Her luscious skin waiting to be marked. Nanoha couldn't resist the urge to run her hands down the girls trim abdomen, feeling the muscles there quiver beneath her touch. When she met the girl's gaze again, her breath caught at the sight of burgundy eyes glazed over with desire.

"Fate?" Nanoha whispered so enraptured by the those mesmeric red orbs.

"Nanoha..." Right then Nanoha knew it was over. Resistance was futile to the low, sultry voice.

"Nothing."

They stared intently into each other's eyes refusing to say anything more. Afraid of ruining the moment. This was lust... plain and simple. It might be wrong on so many levels, but goddammit if it didn't feel fucking fantastic. There would be hell to pay later, but all girls wanted in that moment was each other. There'd be no turning back, not when it made each teen feel so... alive.

Fate pressed her lips lightly against the brunette's lips, loving the sensation. Gradually, she deepened the kiss, but pulled away before getting too lost in it. She straddled the other girl's hips holding her in place. Without hesitation Fate bit down on Nanoha's pulse point, then soothed the reddening skin with slow lick.

"Oh fuck..." Nanoha moaned at the mixture of pain and pleasure that coursed through her body.

After placing ample attention to the brunette's neck, she placed a line of open-mouthed kisses down the valley of her breasts. She thrust her tongue into the girl's bellybutton, swirling it around ending her exploration.

"Fate... oh God... oh God..." Nanoha repeated as Fate overwhelmed her senses. She didn't know whether it was the hand gently massaging her breast or the warm, wet tongue tracing the bite-mark on her hip that was driving her insane.

With her hands tangled in silky blonde locks Nanoha arched into the blonde's mouth when teeth and lips nipped and licked at the mound previously ignored.

"Ungh... fuck..." Her body was on fire and the aching between her legs intensified. At that moment, Fate sucked on her nipple causing her hips to roll up, connecting their heated centers. The ache strengthened and Nanoha couldn't wait any longer she need her release, "Please..." she begged voice laden with desire.

Fate wasn't about to given in that easily, "Please what, Nanoha?" That sultry voice sent a wave arousal through Nanoha again. "I want to hear you beg."

"Please, fuck me." She mustered all of her strength to whisper into Fate's ear.

It was all the encouragement the blonde required. In one swift movement she removed the girl's skirt and cotton bikini panties. She moved back up the brunette's body sliding her hands under the girl to grab her ass, pulling her up.

Nanoha's toned legs straddled Fate's hips. Her arms wrapped around the blonde's neck. Fate's hand cupped her heated core. Her hips thrust into the touch hoping for more friction. She was pleasantly surprised when she felt Fate's mouth latch onto her hard nipple. Her moans doubled in volume as fingers ran over her dripping wet lips.

"Fuck.." Her moan encouraged the blonde causing her to circle and press down on her swollen nub of flesh. Nanoha gasped as a sudden rush of arousal shot through her.

Fate teased her entrance. Whispering huskily into the brunette's ear. She wanted to hear the words again, "Do you want me?" She pulled back to look into Nanoha's sapphire eyes.

Lost in the intense lust Nanoha managed to nod, "Fuck YES!" Her nails bite into the skin of Fate's back as a long finger thrust deeply into her soaked passage. It hurt when Fate broke through the barrier, but she was quickly distracted as Fate's lips moved against her own. Serving to quiet her whimpers of pain and pleasure. After adjusting Fate began to pump in and out of her. She thrust faster when Nanoha began moving to meet her timing.

"You're soaking wet." Fate whispered into the brunette's ear, "So fucking tight."

Nanoha panted into Fate's ears as she slammed harder and harder against Fate's hand. The swimmer pulled out and earned a groan from Nanoha, who gasped loudly when two fingers reentered. Her juices flowing uncontrollably, "Oh... Damn... faster..."

Nails ran down Fate's back drawing forth a hiss in pain. The burning sensation on her back, spurred the blonde to thrust roughly and curl her fingers against the tight walls, "Faaaate... Oh fuck... fuck... right there."

"You like it," Fate said between breaths, "when I fuck you," she paused, "the whore you are." If her hormones had consumed her mind Fate would have been blushing at her own words.

Nanoha panted out Fate's name as she drew closer to the edge. "Almost... so close... yes... yes." Fate relished the feeling of Nanoha pulsating around her fingers as the girl approached her release.

"God you feel amazing!"

"I'm... I'm gonna... come." Ignoring the burn in her muscles Fate pumped faster, then slowed just before Nanoha fell off the edge. Right then she entered the girl hitting the spot she knew would cause the girl to come undone. At the same time she pushed her thumb against Nanoha's clit.

"FATE!" Nanoha yelled as she arched her body. Fate watched in awe as the strong-willed girl in her arms crumble. Brunette hair plastered to her forehead, eyes squeezed tightly shut in ecstasy. Her chest heaving up and down, her breasts bouncing with the movement.

A single drop of sweat ran down the valley of the brunette's breasts. Fate ran her tongue along the valley catching the drop as if it was the sweetest drop of rain.

Too weak to hold herself up Nanoha collapsed unto Fate. Pulling out of the girl and wiping her juices on the sheets she held the cheerleader. Strong arms encircling the brunette as she rode out the shivers of her orgasm.

Fate rubbed the girl's back soothing her trembling body. After ten minutes of waiting for the girl in her arms to recover she noticed Nanoha's breathing had steadied and her body not longer quaked. When she recovered from her earth-shattering orgasm Nanoha realized one thing... she needed to make Fate scream.

The blonde had caused her to fall apart and she would not weaken in the face of this new challenge. Still in Fate's hold she pulled back to say in a husky whisper, "You're mine..."

Fate swallowed audibly at the sight of sapphire eyes filled with ravenous desire.

_Much later... two rounds later... or was it three..._

The early morning sun peaked through the curtains of Fate's room. The air heavy with the scent of sex and sweat. Nanoha moved slightly feeling the light shining unto her eyelids. It was then that she realized there was a warm body behind her. Suddenly awake... too awake as her migraine pulsated from the brightness. She analyzed the situation, she could tell she was completely naked with a body molded to her form.

The warm skin against her own felt lovely earlier, but now it had her in a panic. She freaked realizing this room belonged to Fate Testarossa, who was pressed tightly against her back. If the hazy memories flooding her mind with every passing moment were true, then she had sex with Testarossa last night... Oh God!

She didn't realized she said it out loud until she felt Fate move behind her, then stiffen. Both girls lay in shock at the position they were in and more importantly the events of the previous night. At the same time they pulled away from each other clutching the sheet.

"I had sex with you. I had sex with Fate Testarossa... Oh my God! I had sex with a girl. I had sex... I had sex with you." Nanoha repeated aloud.

Fate was lost in her hazy memories. When she finally managed to catch up all that came out was, "I had sex with the devil. Oh my... Devil sex... shit."

Finally everything clicked into place for Nanoha, "I LOST MY VIRGINITY!" She looked a Fate and spat in disgust, "TO YOU!"

Fate just seemed realize she was the same, "I lost my virginity... to the devil." While Fate lay in shock Nanoha hopped out of bed ignoring her nausea to search for her clothes scattered about.

Finally having found all of her clothes, she checked her cell phone that had ten missed calls, five messages, and twenty texts. Luckily they hadn't been sent that long ago. She immediately called Hayate so her friend wouldn't call her parents.

"Hey Hayate. I know I disappeared..." She glanced Fate getting dressed and tried to not stare at the scratches running down the girl's back. "I fell asleep... on couch. You know me I don't handle my alcohol well. I'll see you soon. Okay thanks."

Fate was dressed in a black tank top and black boy-shorts when she turned to find Takamachi right behind her. Before she could defend herself Nanoha punched her in the gut... hard. "That's for stealing my virginity!" She spat and turned on her heel leaving a curled over Fate. "I hate you! Never again!" The brunette yelled as she opened the door and ran downstairs.

Outside of the house her hangover finally caught up with her. She bent over puking her guts all over the lawn. After the wave of nausea passed she walked towards Hayate's house, brushing away the tears as she left the hell house.

Still reeling over what had just taken place. Fate finally regained her breath to say, "What the fuck..."

_Present..._

**Nanoha**

Well it wasn't that bad... if you take away the alcohol part... puking part... punching part... and crying part. Not that bad... but maybe you should wait for that special someone.

It wasn't that bad...

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and reviewing this story. Please review my first attempt to write a sex scene. This one is mild compared to some I have planned if I actually succeeded with this one. Thanks again!


	3. Toxic

**Bad Romance**

Chapter 3: Toxic

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Time changes and lyrics in _Italics_.

**Music:** _Toxic_ by Britney Spears

_Disclaimer: _I don't own MGLN.

**Fate**

When I look back there are certain years that seemed like nothing happened. Or there are years that seemingly held the best moments of my life. However, there are those years where I just felt like "Oh my God, I'm trapped in hell." Yeah... The year that stands out from the rest for me. Well that was...

_Eight years ago... First Day of Junior Year at TSAB Academy..._

**Normal**

"Uh come on... Can't you two find a closet somewhere?" Fate said in mock disgust. As her two friends continued their heated make-out session next to her locker.

Finally, Shamal came up for air, "We've been in the closet long enough. Now let me have my fun before class starts, Fate-chan." The short-haired blonde gave Fate a beaming smile, snuggling into her silent girlfriend.

"Disgusting..." Fate mumbled, as she retrieved her books.

"Sorry, Testarossa. I forgot... where I was." At least Signum had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Aww, babe... Maybe after school..." Shamal ran her hand down the front of Signum's navy sweater vest and leaned in to whisper into the taller girl's ear. Blue eyes widen at the seductive words only she could hear. The golden blonde shook her head at the exchange, thankful she didn't need to hear what was being said.

Shamal pulled away, green eyes dark with desire. The pink-haired teen swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and moved to try and kiss the blonde before she left, but was stopped.

"Nope... later. When I have you all to myself." The couple exchanged a longing gaze and contemplated finding that closet.

"Okay hate to break this up, but Signum and I need to go to homeroom. And the devil is waiting for your soul." Fate gestured down the hallway to a scowling brunette with a side-ponytail. Unafraid of those challenging sapphire eyes, Fate glared back with an equal amount of loathing.

"Be nice, Fate-chan." Shamal reprimanded with a poke to the girl's forehead.

"Tell YOUR friend to play nice and so will I." Burgundy eyes pulled away from the contest to stare at the floor. "I'm always nice..." She mumbled under her breathe. Shamal smiled at the blonde's words. She couldn't understand why two, normally kind-hearted people, could be so... vicious to each other. Although as head cheerleader Nanoha did instill fear in many...

"Good morning all." The cheerful voice of one Hayate Yagami rang out as the brunette approached the group. "Shamal let's go," Hayate inspected Fate, "somebody doesn't like it when we hang around you too much, Testarossa." Hayate shamelessly scanned Fate's body. "Although I don't know why."

"Good morning to you too, Hayate-chan." Fate rolled her eyes at the cheerleader. "My eyes are up here."

"Of course." She paused to meet those wine-red eyes, "Have you reconsidered my offer, Fate-chan?" Hayate said with a hint of seduction.

"My answer still stands Hayate-chan."

"Mou... Fate-chan you meanie." The shorter girl pouted.

"Come on Signum let's leave these girls to serve their master." Fate said with a smirk as the two cheerleaders glared at her.

The pink-haired teen turned to give her girlfriend a chaste kiss, "Love you."

"Love you." Shamal and Signum smiled at each other, basking in their moment.

The two onlookers stared at the strange couple in wonderment. Despite having been together well over a year it still irked everyone to see Signum display any sign of affection.

"Weird..." Fate mumbled with frown.

Followed by an equally perplexed Hayate, "So weird..."

"What?" Signum eyed the other two with her normal expressionless gaze.

"Nothing." Fate quickly covered.

Hayate waved away Signum's question, "Nothing... nothing at all."

"Hmm..." Signum gave up and turned to Fate, gesturing for her to lead the way.

"Bye, Yagami."

"Bye Signum." Hayate then turned to eye Fate once more, "I'll get you one day, Fate-chan."

Fate rolled her eyes at the persistent girl, "Later, Shamal. See yah, Hayate-chan."

"Move it, Testarossa. You're going make us late." Signum said leaving Fate behind.

"Oi! Me? You were the one..." She tried to defend, but the pink-haired girl would have none of it.

"Less talking more walking."

The homeroom and the first two periods of the day passed without incident. However, that wasn't going to last long.

Fate stood at her locker, unloading her books before going to Biology. Just as she closed her locker and turned to leave she was surprised by a pair of emerald eyes. "Jesus!"

"Actually it's Ginga, Ginga Nakajima." The girl with violet hair replied.

"Oh, yeah. I know. I just... Um... Can I help you Nakajima?"

"Um actually I wanted... to um... give you this. As I thank you for saving me." She presented Fate with a plate of chocolate chip cookies. Fate might have been surprised if this was the first time Ginga gave her something but it wasn't...

"Nakajima I know..."

"Ginga."

"Erm..."

"I'd like it if you'd call me Ginga." The shorter girl blushed and looked away from confused burgundy eyes.

"Ah... well then Ginga. I do appreciate all the gifts, but really I was just doing my job." Over the summer Fate had been working as a lifeguard at the public pool and saved Ginga when after she was pushed in. Apparently, none of her friends knew she couldn't swim. The girl looked a little down with her statement, so Fate thought to cheer her up, "Of course, I could never let a cute girl like you get hurt."

It worked a little too well... Ginga sparkled with happiness, a light pink tint to her cheeks, "Thank you." There was an awkward silence between the two and Fate noticed the crowd around them thinning.

Fate took the gift hoping she could slip away from her admirer, "No, thank you and please you don't need to give me anything else." The girl already showered her with too many gifts.

The gifts ranged from candy, baked goods, and flowers. Also, there were a few that seemed a little suggestive. For example, the DVD collection of all four seasons of _Maria-sama ga Miteru_ accompanied by a rosary. Or the complete season of _Strawberry Panic_. Odd...

"Well if that's all..." Fate let it hang in the air as the girl appeared to be having an internal debate.

"Ah... actually I wanted to ask if... Well if you can... I don't want to impose and..." Fate rested her hand on the girl's shoulder to calm her. Ginga finally met her gaze and asked the question, "Would you please teach me how to swim?" The bell rung as Ginga finished.

"Sure." Fate said in rush. "I'll talk to you about it later though. Okay?" Fate brushed past her, running to class.

"Okay," Ginga smiled as her eyes followed the blonde down the hallway, "Fate." She turned and made her way to her class as Operation Get Closer To Fate was complete. On her way she considered different operation names.

What was wrong with all the cheerleaders? Not only did she have the devil and her henchmen on her, but now she had a freshman cheer-monster after her. Must be something in the water.

Fate ran into the class only to be met with another surprise, "Mrs. Kimura?" The small Japanese woman narrowed her brown eyes at the late student.

"Ah Testarossa. Still breaking the rules, I see. But you and your delinquent ways will not pass my classroom." The older woman eyed her prey, "To your seat."

"Right..." The blonde was thoroughly confused. "Oh here Mrs. Kimura." She presented the woman with the cookies hoping to soften the harsh teacher. However, brown eyes narrowed further at her. Fate left the cookies on her desk and turned to find her seat.

"Testarossa," Fate turned back to short woman, "I've got my eyes on the both of you."

"Um..." The lifeguard still didn't understand. What did she mean "the both of you"?

"To your seat!" Shocked out of her reverie Fate faced the lab tables to look for an opening.

"Oh good God." Fate mumbled as she felt the air in her lungs leave her. What did I do to deserve this? Thought Fate.

The only space left was next to an equally bewildered Nanoha Takamachi. This... this is not good. Nanoha thought to herself.

Fate's legs moved against her will to stand next to Nanoha. Both stood in complete silence, unwilling to move much less look at each other.

Thankfully, Mrs. Kimura began, "Now that were all here let's begin. As you all know Ms. Takeda should be teaching this class, but she got knocked up after a one-night stand. And I got promoted, so I'll be your Biology teacher for the rest of the year."

"I expect all of you to listen well to instructions, so we can avoid any mishaps during lab." Mrs. Kimura eyed the blonde and brunette. "Safety is of utmost importance and inappropriate behavior will not be tolerated." Fate and Nanoha blushed and looked at the very interesting desktop.

"Now let's begin with the scientific method and move on to lab safety and instruments." As Mrs. Kimura began instruction, Fate and Nanoha took a seat on the lab stools. Burgundy eyes soon wandered over to the girl beside her.

She inspected a the cheerleader's toned legs left revealed by her short, blue pleated skirt. Gradually, she continued her journey upward to imagining the taut abdomen she'd find under the white long-sleeve dress shirt. Unwanted memories returned as images of nipping and suckling her way up the brunette's chest appeared. She could hear the heavy breathing and moans of pleasure echoing through her mind.

Shit... Fate caught herself. This was one of the reasons she never got close to the girl.

Not only would it mess with her hormones. It reminded her of the night that should have never happened. It reminded her of the recurring dreams of one Nanoha Takamachi writhing beneath her, screaming her name in ecstasy.

Shoving the thoughts away until she could get rid of them completely, Fate focused on the board.

Nanoha released a sigh of relief as Fate returned her attention to the teacher. The brunette shifted her legs trying to quell the familiar ache that formed between them. Whenever the other girl stared at her with those intense burgundy eyes she'd always glare at Fate in an attempt to disguise her real thoughts. The thoughts of fucking one Fate Testarossa until she... Nanoha tried to dispel the thought by taking a deep breath. If she got caught up in those stupid fantasies she'd have to leave the room.

When Nanoha decided to rejoin the class mentally, she caught the end of what Mrs. Kimura said, "... Whoever you're sitting next to now will be your permanent lab partner."

Great, the girls thought. "Now here is a little practice exam to see what you know. You will work with your partner to complete it." Mrs. Kimura finished passing out the papers, "You may begin."

The exam lay between the two enemies... No-man's land. Fate thought about reaching for it, but decided to wait. Nanoha knew Fate wanted to wait until she took the paper. But this was not a battle she'd lose. Until...

"Delinquents!" Mrs. Kimura popped up beside their lab table, "I don't know what you two are plotting, but DO YOUR WORK!" Both teens sat in shock at the small woman's outburst. They stood slowly as it would be easier to see the paper standing than sitting on the short stools.

Finally, Fate had enough and reached for the paper only to have it snatched away. Normally, the blonde had a filter, but she had enough of the brunette. "Stealing comes naturally to you." Once the words were out the air grew thick with tension.

Nanoha caught the blonde's double meaning. She stomped on Fate's foot, taking pleasure in the yelp of pain from the other girl. "I hate you."

"Old news." Fate spat back, bitter about her throbbing foot. "I speak the truth."

"I did not steal your virginity." Nanoha said through clenched teeth, "You stole mine." She stomped on Fate's foot once more.

"Ow..." Fate looked up to see Mrs. Kimura staring icily at the duo, but continued to rake through her zen sand garden. "Will you knock it off? You're acting like five-year old." Burgundy eyes ignited with anger.

"Stop spinning lies."

"It's the truth." Fate paused choosing her next words wisely, "Plus, sounded like you enjoyed it to me. 'Ungh... more'." She mocked Nanoha's voice.

Pure shock took over Nanoha's expression, but was quickly replaced by fury. Her foot moved so fast Fate didn't have time to move it fast enough. SLAM!

Fate couldn't even muster a cry of pain as her traumatized foot throbbed in agony. She was about to yell at the girl, but thought of better punishment, "Stop playing FOOTSIES!"

Nanoha inhaled a sharp breath eyeing Fate's victorious smirk. Unfortunately, victory was short lived.

"GIRLS!" Knowing the next words and they began collecting their things, "TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!" In her rage Mrs. Kimura's sand garden flew off her desk and lay scattered on the floor, further agitating the fragile woman.

"NOW!" Both collected their things and left to the Principal's office.

It was a repeat of eighth grade all over again, "Ms. Takamachi, Ms. Testarossa, disrupting Mrs. Kimura's class again." Principal Scaglietti commented. He was promoted to Principal of the high school when they were sophomores. "Since this is just the first day of school I'll let it go, but if this type of behavior continues I'll be forced to issue harsher punishment, understand?"

"Yes, sir." Both girls replied.

"Good. And now, since you both were participating in such... inappropriate actions during the class. Call home and explain to your parents what happened. That should suffice as a lesson to you both."

"But..." Nanoha tried to complain, but was met by unyielding yellow eyes. "Fine."

"I can't believe you. You just want me to tell..." Fate stopped when the man with purple-hair glared at her.

"You first Ms. Testarossa," Jail dialed Precia's number, "Ah, hello Ms. Testarossa, no nothing happened. Fate would like to explain why she was kicked out of class."

Reluctantly Fate took the phone, "Hi Mom."

"What'd you do? Tell me you didn't put a dead squirrel in someone's locker."

"What? No. That's was Chr..."

"Then what... Oh no you didn't try to stab someone did you?"

"Mom!"

"If it's not that then... Did you get caught in the storage room? No way! Spill. Who? When do I get to meet her?"

"Mom! I did not get caught in the storage room." Fate said in a hushed voice, but Nanoha still heard. "I disrupted class by yelling, 'Stop playing Footsies'."

"Oh..." There was a long pause, "Who was it? When do I get to meet your secret lover?"

"Never. And it's not a secret lover..." Burgundy briefly met with sapphire causing both girls to blush. "Look it was just Nanoha Takamachi."

"Oh? That cute girl who sings in choir. Oh... ho, ho. I didn't know you were into her. Too bad she's the spawn of that demon woman, Momoko..." Precia went silent thinking of the hatred she and Lindy harbored for the woman since high school.

"Mom. Are you still there?"

"Yes, yes." She paused, "And I thought it be that nice Nakajima girl who showers you with gifts. That red velvet cake was delicious." The woman barely took a breath before starting again, "Ah, but you like the ones that play hard to get. Just like you're mom. It's in the genes."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'll talk to you later."

"Yes you will young lady. Your mother and I will decide on punishment." Precia mumbled something like 'And figure out your secret lover'.

"Bye Mom."

"Bye honey. Love you. I want..." Precia was cut off as Fate slammed down the phone. The blonde sunk back into her chair and listened to Nanoha's conversation.

"Hi Mama. I know... I..." Nanoha was cut off by the Momoko Takamachi explaining the importance of a clean record for college. "I know I'm sorry." Before Nanoha could explain what happened Momoko cut her off with her punishment. Similar to eighth grade Nanoha would have to spend participate in one hour of Bible study every night and was grounded for a for two weeks.

Nanoha exhaled a breath as she sat down and glared at Fate. This time was so not worth getting in trouble. Fate succeeded in embarrassing her in front of the whole class. Once outside of the office both girls went separate ways without a word to each other.

After school Nanoha headed to the cheerleader's separate locker room. However, a slightly disgruntled Mrs. Kimura stopped her, "Ms. Takamachi, you and Ms. Testarossa still need to finish the exam. Please find her and finish this before class tomorrow."

"Yes Ma'am." Nanoha grabbed the paper and dreaded spending more time with Testarossa.

"Good. See you in class." The woman turned away grumbling about therapy not being worth it.

With that Nanoha headed to cheer practice with the fear of having to find Fate later.

_Three hours later... TSAB Academy..._

Nanoha had changed back into her school uniform after practice and went about tracking down Fate. After asking Shamal, who called Signum, she found out Fate was still at school.

The gym was echoing with music blasting from the speakers. There was no sight of Fate in the gym, so she moved towards the locker room. "Testarossa?" She called into the room.

"Yeah." Came the reply from the back of the locker room. Nanoha followed the voice to find a half dressed Fate Testarossa looking into her locker. "Can I... oi?" Fate turned around to see a open-mouthed Nanoha Takamachi staring at her.

"I um..." Nanoha looked down at her shoes to avoid the view, "Can you put something on?"

"I think were a little past that." Fate rolled her eyes, enjoying the other girl's discomfort.

Nanoha chose to ignore the remark and clear her mind as she looked back up. Her pride would not allow her to back down from this challenge. And the pervert in her wanted to soak up the sight. Oh what a sight it was. Well-defined back muscles and smooth, marble skin that was made for her nails into.

"So what do want?"

You, Nanoha thought. Then remembered why she was here... staring at Fate in a ultra-low rise light blue jeans torn at the knees. Eyes drifted to Fate perfectly-shaped breasts confined by a lacy black bra.

"Takamachi."

"Um.." Nanoha tried to dispel the unwanted yearning inside of her. "Mrs. Kimura wants us to finish the test together and turn it in to her tomorrow."

"Fine." Fate wanted to finish this fast. She needed to get as far away as possible from the other girl. She released all of her tension from the sex dream she had last night last night. And she'd managed to get rid of the tension that mounted during the day by working out longer than normal. Hopefully, she'd avoid conflict with Nanoha until they completed the exam.

Nanoha sat on the bench, crushing all the sexual thoughts that continued to spring up. She felt like she was playing Wack-A-Mole in her head.

Warm water cascaded down her frame as Fate pushed her against the shower wall and thrust... Squash, squash... Hands gripping the side of the bench as Fate ripped off her panties and placed her legs over her shoulders. Then, trailed hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses down her thighs... SQUASH! SQUASH! Bad thoughts...

_Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'_

_There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it_

"Uh... Takamachi are you... okay?" Fate looked at her with a puzzled expression. Nanoha quickly opened her eyes to realize her head was thrown back and her legs spread wide. Snapping her legs shut and standing to face Fate, who thank God was wearing a white V-neck short-sleeve shirt.

"Yep. Just fine. Let's start." She was so not fine. In fact at that moment she really wanted to take care of the problem between her legs, but resisted. Both girls sat on one of the benches and moved the other bench to place the test on.

_Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now_

They gradually worked through it. Actually managing to cooperate with each other. However Nanoha was half-concentrated on the test. The other half of her mind was going over the reasons why she hated the girl beside her and at the same time wanted said girl to fuck her senseless. Such conflicting emotions... She never felt this same powerful desire when she was with Yunno. Her complete lack of desire for the blonde boy resulted in their on-again, off-again relationship. So confusing...

Then again, it wasn't. Fate challenged her when no one else did. All of her other opponents had lost to her, then she befriended them or she sent 'em crying to their mama. With Fate it just didn't happen. The girl was a wall... A very sexy wall that smelled extremely mouthwatering at the moment.

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

Nanoha's other side of her brain gave up on cell structure altogether and focused on studying the anatomy next to her. Her eyes glanced at the blonde's cleavage where a gold triangular pendant rest. The necklace brought her back to the Monday after having sex with Fate when she found her spherical ruby necklace in her locker.

"Thanks." The word came out before she could stop it.

"Hm?" Fate asked as she focused on the exam.

The brunette decided to continue, "Thanks for returning the Raging Heart... my necklace."

"Oh. Yeah, whatever." Fate said nonchalantly, not like she had debated with herself for hours of whether or not to give the devil her jewel back. "I didn't really want to be reminded of it." Somehow saying 'having sex with you' just didn't seem right.

_It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me_

_Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now_

However, the silence between the two grew and Fate could sense a dangerous aura growing. Running the words through her head she knew she was screwed.

Nanoha was frozen with loathing. How? How could anyone NOT want her? How could someone not want to remember having sex with her? UNTHINKABLE! More importantly how could the one that represented all of her sexual fantasies not want to think about her?

"You didn't like it?"

Fate reluctantly turned to meet icy sapphire eyes trying to burn holes through her. "I... it wasn't like... I just..." She stopped making excuses and pondered why she should say 'it' was good. "Why do you care if I liked it or not. You seemed to hate it."

Burgundy eyes narrowed at Nanoha who could say nothing in reply. She was cornered... She was a wild animal and she was trapped...

So she did what any wild animal in such a situation would do. She attacked. Quickly, she harshly shoved Fate off of the bench and stood to walk away from the girl.

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

Before she could make it to the door a hand caught her arm and turned her abruptly. The force of it sent her hard into the other girl's chest. Fate pulled Nanoha away by her shoulders, shaking the girl as she asked, "What is your deal? I don't..."

Nanoha interrupted her by grabbing Fate's shirt and slamming her into the blue lockers. Before Fate could complain greedy lips crashed against her own.

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

The blonde's hands loosened their grip on the other girl's shoulders. Slowly they slid down the sides of the brunette's waist causing shivers to run through the other girl. The kiss slowed from the hurried frenzy it started as and turned into a slow and sensual battle.

Fate took the girl's bottom lip between her teeth, pulling it gently, then released it.

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

Eager to taste more of the blonde she hated so much, Nanoha ran her tongue along Fate's bottom lip. As soon as the girl's lips opened her tongue dove in massaging against Fate's. The brunette was unrelenting, but Fate refused to give up. She challenged Nanoha with her tongue.

Nanoha loved the feeling of tangling her hands in the glossy blonde strands. It was a feeling she never forgot from the first time they kissed. She moaned into Fate's mouth, driving the blonde crazy with want.

_Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now_

"I need you..." Nanoha whispered into Fate's ear, her voice dripping sex. She proceeded to suck on the blonde's earlobe, moving painfully slow down her neck.

Fate's mind clouded with desire as her hands drifted to cup Nanoha's ass. Her grip tightened as she lifted the brunette, who quickly wrapped her legs around the blonde.

Nanoha barely had time to adjust to the new position when Fate smashed her against the locker. Pain was quickly replaced with pleasure as Fate's sweet lips were against her own again. Desire mounted in both girls, it was primal lust driving them forward.

"Ungh..." Warm hands gripped the inside of Nanoha's thighs causing her core to throb and arousal shoot through her body.

Fate's swollen lips moved to leave a trail of kisses along her jawline. So lost in the bliss Nanoha didn't realize the large mark being left on her neck until teeth sunk into smooth skin. "Ah..." Again the pain vanished as a hot tongue soothed the bruised skin.

"Ungh... so..." Nanoha was intoxicated by the blonde's scent... unaware that she was about to give it up yet again to the other girl. Fate pushed her against locker harder and shifted her hands. Nanoha gasped as she felt Fate's hand cup her, then the blonde's palm pressed hard against the dampening cotton underwear.

"Oh... God." Just as she felt two fingers moved aside the wet material...

_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals_

Nanoha's ringtone broke though her lust clouded mind. "Oh my God."

Fate stopped her ministrations and returned to the reality that she was just about to have sex with her enemy... again. "What..."

"Let me go!" Nanoha shouted and pushed Fate away. Still in shock with her actions Fate dropped her and as soon as Nanoha's legs hit the ground she gathered her things hastily. "I can't believe this..." Nanoha repeated while Fate stood like a statue.

Unprepared, Nanoha approached her with such speed she couldn't back away, but knew what was coming. Nanoha grabbed Fate's shoulder's and thrust her knee into the girl's stomach. The brunette turned away leaving the blonde gasping for air. "Argh... I hate you!" She walked out the door yelling, "Never again!"

"What the FUCK?" Fate shouted as she collected her things and threw the Biology exam into her bag. "I can't believe this... three fucking... Never again."

By the time she arrived at the parking lot Nanoha was long gone. Somehow all of that tension she got rid of earlier had returned... tenfold. Looks like she'd have to go home and burn off some energy with her punching bag... again. The brunette often had her beating away her sexual frustrations.

**Fate**

… And it wouldn't be the last time...

**A/N:** Oh no! They didn't just fall in love. Well, I just want to say thank you for all of the reviews and to everyone who is reading this. Also, thank you to those who added this to your favorites list. Hope you liked it. Oh and Nanoha's ringtone was _Animals_ by Nickelback.


	4. Womanizer

**Bad Romance**

Chapter 4: Womanizer

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Time changes and lyrics in _Italics_.

Alright so this chapter turned out a bit longer than expected. Thank you to everyone who is reading. And a giant, great big thank you for all the reviews. Enjoy!

**Music:** _Not In Love_ by Enrique Iglesias

_ Womanizer_ by Britney Spears

**Disclaimer****:**I do not own MGLN. If I did... I leave it your imagination.

**Nanoha**

High school... There's quite a few mixed emotions about the subject. I'm not sure whether I enjoyed those four years or merely treaded water. I think I drowned a few times, but God decided to bring me back to life for his entertainment.

Junior year sticks out like a sore thumb. A year filled with lust, insanity, and... competition.

So many different emotions...

**Normal**

_Eight years ago... second day of Junior Year..._

Her ragged breathing filled the room, the scent of sex heavy in the air. Beads of sweat gathered on her forehead as moans of pleasure escaped her swollen lips. Arousal rushed through her as desperate sapphire met hungry burgundy eyes. She held that enigmatic gaze until hot breathe ghosted over her throbbing clit.

Hips thrust upward seeking friction, but two strong hands held her down. Her glistening thighs spread wide offering herself to the red-eyed predator. Those heated hands ran up from her hips to her sides leaving trails of fire in their wake.

Hot, wet, openmouthed kisses journeyed from her bellybutton to her inner thighs. When the contact ceased, blue eyes searched for the reason. She found the blonde slowly lifting her legs over naked shoulders, then grasped her hips. Swiftly, she crossed her ankles and pressed her heels into the blonde's back, urging the predator to her core.

Burgundy eyes maintained eye contact with her prey as she inhaled the girl's musky scent. The blonde relished the sight of the normally powerful girl reduced a quivering mess under her touch.

Releasing a frustrated groan her target shifted, searching for... Right then a tongue pressed flatly against her clit, then proceeded to flick the sensitive bundle of nerves.

She fisted the red silk sheets as if her life depended on it. Back arching into the the mattress as she threw her head back lost in the haze of desire. Unable to move her hips she groaned loudly to voice her frustration.

The predators heated tongue ran up the drenched slit eliciting moans of ecstasy from the girl beneath her. As if it were the sweet ambrosia of the gods, her lover lapped eagerly at the juices pouring out of her entrance.

But the blonde wanted more... She wanted to hear the screams of euphoria. She wanted to see her prey fall off the edge, touch heaven's gates, then come crashing down...

No not wanted, needed...

With that intention she circled the girl's entrance with her talented tongue. No longer able to wait, she thrust into the tight passage.

The gasp of air taken by her prey encouraging her to move in and out of the pulsating centre. She enjoyed the slick walls contracting around her tongue. The burgundy eyed girl was determined to get the girl to cum in her mouth.

Using one hand she pinched and circled the girl's hardened clit. With thrusts going deep as possible into the girl, she could feel the walls of the cheerleader clench around her probing tongue. The body beneath her went ridged...

"Nanoha! Get up! You'll be late!" Miyuki Takamachi yelled as she opened the door to her little sister's room. "You're has alarm been going off for the past hour."

A shocked Nanoha Takamachi stared at her intruding sibling, unable to utter a word. Her mind was still stuck in the sex dream. The other problem happened to be the two fingers buried inside herself. She was thankful for the comforter covering her body.

"Well get out of bed sleepyhead. Mom's going to be pissed if you get into trouble again." Her sister eyed her curiously, "Are you okay? You look... sweaty... and flushed." The older girl began to approach, "And you were making weird sounds when I came in. Wow you're breathing heavy too."

Nanoha waved her free hand at her sister, hoping to deter her concern, "Ahaha, don't worry about me. Just a nightmare... Running away... from stuff."

Miyuki stopped, unconvinced by the lame excuse, but she gave up anyway. "Okay..." She shook away her concern and began to walk out the door. "Oh yeah and you have a half-an-hour to get to school."

"WHAT!" Nanoha screamed, arousal completely gone. Hastily, she tried to jump out of bed only to land flat on her face because her legs were tangled in the bed sheets.

Yep, a great day lay ahead of her.

_Same time at the Testarossa Household..._

"Hey honey, I want to meet your secret lover." Precia said as she watched Fate prepare her toasts.

"Invite her over for dinner." Lindy suggested, eyes still scanning the newspaper in front of her.

The golden blonde could only roll her eyes at the suggestions, before turning towards the door. "Goodbye, Mom, Mother. Love you." She yelled over her shoulder as she walked out the door. Her mind was still trying to erase her sex dream involving the girl with sapphire eyes.

"WE LOVE YOU." Lindy shouted.

"I HEARD YOU MOANING THIS MORNING!" Precia yelled. Both women shared a laugh at the blushing girl's expense.

Precia returned to her magazine, "She'll look like one of those kawaii anime girls running with toast in her mouth." The woman with purple hair laughed.

"Crying, 'I'm late, I'm late...'" Lindy finished for her. Both chuckled at the thought of Fate as a magical girl with a sailor outfit, declaring herself as the protector of love and justice.

_Later that day at TSAB High School..._

Nanoha took a deep breath before entering her third period class. Hormones were taking over the rational part of her brain. She was still trying to forget about yesterday's little incident... and this morning's.

The cheerleader sat down in her assigned seat. The morning had been such a rush she didn't even get the chance to fix her hair into side ponytail. She ran her slim fingers through the disheveled auburn locks trying to make herself more presentable, then put it up in a messy ponytail.

As the seconds ticked away dread crept into her thoughts. It wouldn't be long until her lab partner arrived and she would have to face the consequences of her actions. The steadily increasing anxiety was squashed when a disgruntled Japanese woman slapped a ruler on her desk.

"Ms. Takamachi!" Mrs. Kimura yelled at the dazed teenager.

"... Yes, Mrs. Kimura?" Nanoha replied meekly.

"Where is my exam, Ms. Takamachi? Did the dog eat it? Or did you and your delinquent partner fail to complete the assignment?" The stern voice reminded Nanoha.

"I... um..." There was a gleam in Mrs. Kimura's eyes. The woman was dying to stamp an F on her forehead.

Suddenly gold flashed through the doorway, "Morning, Mrs. Kimura. Here you go."

The agitated teacher turned her narrowed eyes to Fate and snatched away the exam from the girl's hands. "Good." She paused looking at the paper like it might be a trap, "Now get to your seat, Ms. Testarossa, before I give you detention."

"Yes, ma'am." Burgundy had yet to connect with sapphire. Nanoha grew more concerned... Because she might have to say thank you to the enemy.

The taller girl took her seat beside Nanoha, completely ignoring her. She took out her notebook and pen, then rolled her head from side to side. Content with hearing a crack, she snapped her head to stare down Nanoha.

Nanoha was shocked by the sudden movement, but mirrored the death glare.

"Well, I'm waiting." Fate said through gritted teeth.

"For what?" Nanoha wasn't about to give up that easily.

"Maybe for... I don't know... Saving your ass!"

"Whatever..." Nanoha turned her attention back to the front. Mrs. Kimura was starting to write on the whiteboard.

"No, no, no. That's not it. I believe the proper reply would be 'Thank you, Fate.' Then, I'd say 'You're welcome..."

"SILENCE!" Mrs. Kimura snapped.

Fate gave up and focused on the board. Meanwhile, Nanoha was having an internal debate over whether or not to say thank you.

"Thanks." Nanoha mumbled.

Momentarily thrown, Fate quickly recovered to reply. "Not as heartfelt as I'd like it to be, but I'll take it." She paused, "You're welcome, Superfreak."

"What did you call me?" Nanoha seethed.

"I said Superfreak. Could be your theme song." The blonde whispered back, "Since they don't have one called, Bipolar and Closeted."

Nanoha's jaw dropped at the accusation, "Shut up!"

Their hushed argument drew the attention of a few classmates. Nanoha deployed her HBIC glare. All of eavesdroppers immediately returned their focus to the front.

"It's the truth. The only words to describe a crazy woman, who shoves me against a locker..." Fate paused her rant when Mrs. Kimura gazed at her with contempt. "Practically dry humps me, THEN knocks the wind out my lungs."

Nanoha glared at her, "I did NOT dry hump you." Mrs. Kimura spun on her heel trying to catch the perpetrators in the act, but failed. "Don't think so highly of yourself."

The whole argument occurring in what is best described as whisper shouting.

"Don't deny that you're sexual attracted to me." Fate and Nanoha turned back to the board just as Mrs. Kimura inspected her class again. The blonde turned her frustrated gaze back to the blue eyed girl, "Don't lie. You want me. I know because you said, I quote, 'I need you'." Fate mimicked Nanoha's voice. "There's my evidence, Sybil."

Whack! Nanoha's notebook collided with Fate's face. The last straw was being compared to a woman with thirteen different personalities. It was such a fast attack that when Mrs. Kimura checked on the class, all she was Fate Testarossa with a red face and Nanoha Takamachi diligently taking notes.

Fate looked at her own notebook while asking, "And what is with the hitting?" Nanoha ignored her, but the blonde continued, "You got serious issues. Serious like... Like lifetime of therapy kinda issues."

"I do not have issues. I just..." She had the urge to simply hit Fate in the face again, instead she gave up. Maybe this would work and she could move pass whatever this THING was, "I might... possibly... be physically attracted to you. And I may or may not have some difficulty in controlling my actions around you."

"Thank you for admitting it." Fate said and Nanoha waited for more.

It never came.

"And?"

"And what?" Burgundy eyes curiously regarded the girl with dark auburn hair.

"Oh. So I'm the only one with the attraction here." Nanoha growled in a whisper. "It takes two... I know that you have some kind of masochistic tendency. Because you always kiss back."

Fate was speechless at the girl's conclusion because... DAMMIT she was right. "Maybe. I may be physically attracted to you. I admit it, but," Fate raised her pointer finger in the air to make a point, "I am NOT a masochist."

Nanoha raised her eyebrows at the obvious lie. The blond couldn't deny it. The first time she didn't know she was going to get hit, but the second and yesterday. If Nanoha was crazy, then Fate was most definitely masochistic.

"Maybe." The blonde resigned.

"Okay, so we established we have some kind of weird hateful lust for each other. What now?" The cheerleader questioned as she gripped the red jewel hanging from the chain around her neck.

"Obviously, you want me. And at the same time, don't want me to touch you when we're alone." Fate put forward.

"And obviously you enjoy making out with me and forget about my... tendencies when we're alone."

"So..."

"So..." Nanoha repeated. Then it clicked to her, "Truce."

"What?"

"This has something to do with the fact that we hate each other right? Or strongly dislike each other." She said, rolling her eyes at Fate.

"Okay. And?"

"We just become emotionless each other. Complete apathy to one another."

"Do you really think that'll work?" Nanoha thought about it for a while.

"Can you think of anything else?" Fate really couldn't come up with any other solution. As the idea of attempting a relationship didn't occur to either. They didn't want to be girlfriends, not even friends... They just wanted each other's body.

"No."

"That's what I thought." The blue-eyed girl completed her plan, "Okay so we remain neutral to each other and work together in this class. But outside we ignore each other's existence as much as possible."

"Isn't that what we have been doing?"

"We've been avoiding each other. I ha..." Nanoha caught herself, "Strongly disliked you to the point where I'd purposely looked for you, then made sure to steer clear of you."

"And you checked me out in the process."

"And you stared at my ass. Don't think I didn't notice." Fate bit her lip, she thought she got away with that. It was a bit of habit. Especially with the school's short uniform skirts.

"Anyways... We should avoid being... Alone... In a room... Together." Fate suggested.

"Right. So if we remain neutral..."

"Then this whole hate-lust thing will go away?"

"Hopefully. If we don't hate each other maybe that strange pleasure I get from pissing you off will go away." Nanoha tapped her chin with her pen, while Fate raised a concerned eyebrow.

"Yep, it's confirmed you are crazy and sadistic." She added as an afterthought, "Very much the White Devil."

Nanoha narrowed her eyes at the blonde, "I am not. And teasing, fighting, name calling, and touching isn't allowed."

"Fine. And no physical abuse."

"Fine."

"So when does this truce start?" Whack!

"Now." Fate rubbed her reddening face and pinched the bridge of her nose. Her eyes watered from the collision of the notebook against her face for the second time. "That was for calling me crazy... and sadistic." Nanoha went about writing her notes, not bothering to look at the crying girl.

The truce had started and she was going to obey the rules... By ignoring the blonde.

Fate was about to shout at the other girl, but Mrs. Kimura's eyes were locked onto her. She also remembered the truce was in effect. She hoped this truce would spare her from any more abuse at the hands of the devil.

After class they parted ways, praying they had found the answer to their little problem.

Fate grabbed a sandwich for lunch, but left the cafeteria to take pictures for her photography assignment. She wandered around the school hoping to find some kind of inspiration.

Since she started photography class her passion for the hobby only grew. When she took a photo it was like stopping time and capturing all of emotion offered in that brief second. It was finding the extraordinary in the ordinary. Pictures that made others feel for a stranger.

Fate was in constant pursuit of that perfect picture, she just didn't know what that meant. That one perfect...

Her search was interrupted by the sound of singing. Curious she headed towards the choir room. Upon entering she thought about running out, but the occupant had yet to see her.

Ipod blasting in her ears Nanoha didn't notice her audience of one. Instead she continued walking around the stage in the choir room dancing as she went.

It wasn't rare for her to be in the choir room during lunch, especially when her coach ordered the team to be on a liquid diet. Singing was also the best way to clear her head. Since no one used the room she found peace in the solitude.

Nanoha got into the to the rhythm of the song.

_Are you ready?_

_You call me on the phone  
I act like nothings going on  
We're driving in my car  
I pretend that you don't turn me on  
Ah ah ah you sexy thing  
Yeah you know it yeah  
Ah ah ah you move around now you show it_

The girl pulled out the white ribbon holding up her hair, allowing the auburn strands to flow freely. She twirled with the grace of a ballerina and swayed her hips to the beat.

_I'm not in love  
It's just a phase that I'm going through  
I'm always looking for something new  
But don't go running away_

She sang loudly, loving the freedom she felt.

_It's almost 3am  
I'm hoping that you don't let go  
You're moving in so close  
I'm trying not to lose control  
Ah ah ah you sexy thing  
Yeah you know it yeah  
Ah ah ah  
You move around now you show it (come on)_

Fate watched intently, her lust taking over as the other girl moved her hips provocatively as she descended slowly. The short blue plaid skirt leaving little to the imagination. Not that Fate needed any help with her fantasies.

_I'm not in love  
It's just a phase that I'm going through  
I'm always looking for something new  
Don't go running away  
Oh I'm not in love  
I try to tell myself all the time  
I just can't help how I feel tonight  
So don't go running away (yeah)_

Fate swallowed the lump building in her throat as she watching the cheerleader grind against an imaginary pole. Hungry eyes scanned the dancer as her thoughts drifted to the feel of that athletic body writhing under her fingertips.

_Im not in love (yeah yeah)  
I'm not in love  
I'm not in love (give it to me now)  
I'm not in love (break it down)  
Ah ah ah you sexy thing  
Yeah you know it ah ah ah  
You move around yeah you show it_

Suddenly reality kicked in as she stared at the the girl's hands running through her silky auburn locks. Those hands... the hands of the White Devil. Bad, bad hands... Hands that gave pleasure accompanied by a large amount of pain.

_I'm not in love  
It's just a phase that I'm going through  
I'm always looking for something new  
Don't go running away  
Oh I'm not in love  
I try to tell myself all the time  
I just can't help how I feel tonight  
So don't go running away (yeah)_

The blonde grimaced. She remembered gasping for air, after the devil kneed her in the gut.

No, she wasn't about to get involved with Sybil. She'd endured enough abuse from the bipolar, don't know if I'm coming or going, girl.

_Im not in love (no no no no no)  
I'm not in love  
I'm not in love (no no no no no no)  
I'm not in love_

Before turning to leave Fate snapped a photo of the dancer. She was determined to stick to this truce and avoid falling into the Siren's trap.

The song finished and Nanoha looked around. It felt like she was being watched. Seeing no one there she continued with her private party.

_Later that day... in the cheerleader's locker room..._

"Oh my God!" Shamal shouted causing a towel clad Nanoha to jump.

"What?" Nanoha asked, alarmed by the outburst.

"What animal attacked you?" Shario said with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about?" In that instant, Nanoha remembered the large bruise on her neck. The makeup washed off in the shower and she completely forgot to cover it. "Um.."

"Don't tell me you and Yunno are into role playing." Shamal offered.

"Oh Edward. I want to be with you forever. Change me!" Shario mocked.

"And fuck me sore!" Shamal added, sending both girls into a fit of laughter.

Nanoha rolled her eyes at the two other cheerleaders. "Idiots... I'm not even with Yunno." As soon as she said it, she regretted it.

"Oh really?" The head cheerleader signed, recognizing the sparkle that flickered in Shario's blue eyes.

"So who have you been having vicious hate sex with?" The blonde cheerleader questioned.

"That bite totally says 'Fuck me like you hate me sex.'" Shario suggested.

"And you loved it." Shamal quickly added.

"I did not have vicious hate sex with anyone." Nanoha said with finality, but the duo continued to pry.

"Well then you force us to believe that you and the quarterback were playing Bella and Edward." The cheerleader with brown hair said in attempt to gain the truth.

"And I really don't think it was the captain of the swim team." Shamal narrowed her eyes at Nanoha trying to read her.

Nanoha mentally flinched. It was the captain of the swim team... The girl's swim team. Shamal's calculating green eyes narrowed in on her friend.

"Hard to believe you'd let Yunno mark you," Shario pointed at the large bruise on the base of Nanoha's neck, "When you rarely let him kiss you in public."

"I don't do PDA." Nanoha's eyes went to Shamal, "Unlike someone else."

Shamal ignored the accusation. "You hate it when Yunno tries demonstrate his 'ownership'." The blonde made quotations in the air as she said the word.

"Unless you don't mind him being dominate anymore." Shario tried to push the girl. "Maybe you've grown submissive."

Nanoha had enough of the double team and their insinuations, "We've never had sex! Ever!"

Silence rang throughout the locker room, all the cheerleaders suddenly interested in the new bit of gossip. Everyone dare not to incur the wrath of the Devil by sharing outside the team, but it would be an interesting topic to talk about later. The on and off relationship of the head cheerleader and the quarterback was just exposed. It left everyone to question whether Nanoha or Yunno were still virgins.

"Oh." Shamal stared incredulously at the blushing cheerleader.

"Huh..." Was all Shario could muster.

Nanoha sighed, unable to believe that she revealed her second biggest secret to all of the cheerleaders.

"Happy now?" Nanoha huffed. She narrowed her gaze at Shario, "Why don't you question Shamal about her hickeys?"

Shario thought about it for a moment, "Because I know exactly who she got them from. And it's weird. 'Cause I don't even want to think about that straight-faced..."

"Hey! My knight may appear to be calm and cool on the outside, but in bed she..."

"Oookay! We get it. Lady in streets, freak in the sheets... Whatever." Shario cut off the blonde before she could go into detail.

"Yeah with the marks you have," Nanoha looked Shamal up and down, "there's not much left to the imagination."

"Can't deny the body what it wants." She replied with a smirk.

Nanoha rolled her eyes at the comment. She then caught sight of Shario taking out her contacts, replacing them with glasses. Curiosity took over, "Why do you wear glasses? Aren't contacts better?"

Shario didn't bother looking at her friend as she adjusted her glasses. She admired her blue eyes framed by her round rimmed glasses. "Everybody has something that works for them. That special quality that attracts. For me, it's the glasses. I am a glasses girl."

"Basically, she appeals to those with a glasses fetish."

"Glasses fetish?" Nanoha questioned.

"Yep. Such strange ass attraction exist." Shamal said with a shrug.

"That's so weird..."

"Strange it maybe, but it works." Shario said with a proud grin, "And it helps me look the part of the intellectual."

Nanoha thought about her logic for a second, then lost interest in trying to understand. "Anyways, where's Hayate?" The girl with auburn hair questioned as she looked around for her brunette friend.

"Oh she was in and out the showers fast."

"I'd say her and Coach Carim are humping like rabbits by now." Shamal said nonchalantly.

"On Carim's desk." Shario supplied.

"Isn't there something wrong with that? Illegal maybe?"

"Maybe. But it's consensual." Shamal clarified as she straightened her uniform and began applying make-up. "And coach is like twenty-two. Not a big deal."

"Are they in a relationship or is it just a sex?" Shario asked fixing her tie in the mirror of her locker.

"Just sex. Hayate doesn't do relationships. Plus, she's bound and determined to get with Testarossa."

"Oh yeah. She told me she'd be in those pants by Senior year." Shario said.

Nanoha quickly gathered her things, seeing her friends preoccupied with gossiping about Hayate. She already knew about Hayate's obsession with sexing Testarossa and didn't care. Semi-listening to the conversation she made final adjustments to her uniform. She made sure the shirt collar was hiding the mark.

"Hayate is interested in Fate?" A quiet voice asked from a few lockers down from the Juniors. All three girls eyed the freshmen with violet hair. "Sorry for listening, I..." Ginga made to escape the wrath of the upperclassmen.

"Oh? Why so curious, Nakajima?" Shario asked. The glint returning to her eyes.

"Um... I was just wondering." Shamal smiled kindly at the younger girl, knowing why that light blush was there. Signum told her yesterday that Ginga had been giving gifts to Fate.

"You like her, right? Fate, I mean" Ginga blushed brightly at the accusation.

"I... um..." All the while Nanoha had been hustling to get out of the locker room. However her curiosity piqued knowing that yet another girl was after Testarossa.

"Hey it's fine. Hayate needs some competition." Shario said.

"And with your looks you'd definitely give it to her." The blonde said with that same kind smile, "A little competition never hurt anyone."

Nanoha knew her friends were just instigating trouble by encouraging Ginga.

"So why are you interested in Testarossa? Besides the fact that she's drop-dead gorgeous." Shario asked.

Nanoha viewed the interrogation of the freshmen as her only chance to escape. It was definitely interesting to know that Nakajima was interested in Fate. She'd enjoy seeing the battle that would ensue between the freshmen and Hayate. Moreover, she relished the thought of Fate Testarossa being ripped apart by the two cheerleaders. See could almost taste the drama.

Nanoha was walking towards her car in the school parking lot. She noticed movement out of the corner of her eye.

In the driver's seat of a black, Toyota Camry, was the blonde cheerleading coach with one Hayate Yagami sitting in her lap. The two were locked in a heated embrace, faces plastered to each other and hands places Nanoha couldn't see...

Nanoha's eyes widened at the sight. She walked faster to her own car.

Just as she was about to get into her white Toyota Yaris, the sound of car horn honking caused her to jump. Her sapphire eyes focused on the source to see the strange pair hadn't even broken their embrace at the loud noise. Instead the seat reclined, leaving Nanoha to marvel at their boldness... and stupidity.

"Idiots..." She whispered as she started her car, before she could leave the parking lot she heard the horn two more times. The honks were followed by the sound of music blasting from the Camry. Nanoha rolled her eyes at the display, then drove home.

_Saturday afternoon at the public pool..._

For a public pool it really wasn't that bad, especially since there was a separate pool for kids. All the teenagers and adults could sunbathe in peace without worrying about getting splashed. It was the perfect way to relax after a three hour practice with Coach Carim Garcia. And a long week of school.

The older blue-eyed blonde wasn't cruel, but she was strict. On Saturday's she made use of every minute. She ensured the girls perfected routines to a T. Unintentionally, she made a freshman cry because she called the girl an anorexic monkey duck with no rhythm.

The older girls on the team knew this was just a form of abnormal encouragement by their coach, but the freshman broke down in tears.

Nanoha had been on the receiving end of such remarks before becoming captain but never cried. She always found the remarks bizarre and tried to understand their meaning.

After becoming head cheerleader she asked her coach about the comments. Only to find that Carim either didn't remember or said she made it up. The horrible insults either inspired the girl's to try harder or breakdown. No matter what the response was Coach never allowed anyone to quit...

"Earth to Nanoha. Nanoha-chan?" The girl with auburn hair didn't hear Hayate calling her.

"Oh sorry, Hayate-chan. Haha. Guess I was spacing."

"I'd say so..." Hayate stared at her curiously. Then repeated the question she asked three times previous, "Do you want anything to eat? I'm gonna grab dreamsicle. Want one?"

"Yes, please. Thanks."

"No problem." Hayate left to the convenience stand, swaying her hips as she went. The brunette wore a navy blue brazilian bikini with gold trimming that left very little to the creative mind. And that was exactly what Hayate wanted.

It's not like Nanoha was much better. She chose to wear a pink two-piece that she knew made her look both adorable and sexy. A difficulty combination for anyone else to pull off, but it was her specialty.

Nanoha abandoned her daydreaming. She sat up on the reclining deck chair to looked around. She spotted Shamal and Signum heating up a corner of the pool. Neither paid attention to the audience of teenage boys they attracted. In fact the couple would probably be asked to leave the premises soon.

The cheerleader rolled her eyes and moved on to the concession stand where she saw Hayate flirting with the male attendant. She'd probably get them free food. Too bad for him, Nanoha thought, Hayate was not just gay, she was super gay... And definitely not bi.

_Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what you're doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

Sapphire eyes travelled back to the poolside to find Fate Testarossa in a black brazilian bikini offering far too much to Nanoha's imagination. Beside her stood Ginga Nakajima in a white and purple striped bikini, looking fearful as she eyed the water.

_Look at you  
Gettin' more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby_

To reassure the frightened girl, Fate placed a calming hand on the small of her back guiding her to the steps of the pool.

_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby  
You you you are, You you you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)_

Fate ushered the younger girl into the pool. Nanoha couldn't help but stare at the way the sunlight caused the golden blonde strands to shimmer brightly. Before entering the water the blonde put those luxurious locks up in a ponytail.

_Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You got me goin'  
You're oh so charmin'  
But I can do it  
Womanizer_

Nanoha had seen Fate swimming at the school pool, but somehow there was something different about seeing her like this. The rays of sunshine almost made a halo around her head.

_Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You say I'm crazy  
I got your crazy  
You're nothin' but a  
Womanizer_

Interested Nanoha watched as Fate took a firm hold of Ginga's hand offering the girl a kind smile Nanoha had never seen her wear. That charming smile must be the reason why all the girls and guys fell at Testarossa's feet. But Nanoha never received that smile...

_Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of champion  
Too bad for you  
You just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy, who you are  
That's just who you are, baby_

The blonde said a few words to the younger girl, who visibly relaxed. Nanoha's iPod provided background music as she watched the swimming lesson.

_Lollipop  
Must mistake me, you're a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby_

Ginga held onto the side of pool as Fate held the rest of her body up with a hand under her stomach. The girl began kicking her legs as instructed and Fate watched the girl's movements. Although, the blonde was keenly aware of a pair of sapphire eyes watching her intently.

_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby  
You you you are, You you you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer  
(Womanizer)_

_Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You got me goin'  
You're oh so charmin'  
But I can do it  
You Womanizer_

Occasionally Fate would shift her hands to better hold Ginga. To Nanoha's entertainment certain movements would gaze a particularly sensitive spot on the freshman. This would trigger a deep blush to spread across her features, but her instructor remained completely oblivious.

_Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You say I'm crazy  
I got your crazy  
You're nothin' but a  
Womanizer_

Ginga began to panic when Fate let go of her. The blonde calmly placed her hands around the scared girls waist, pulling her into a standing position. Face to face Fate brushed a wet strand of violet hair out of the girl's and told her a few comforting words.

_Maybe if we both lived in a different world  
(Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer)  
It would be all good, and maybe I could be your girl, but I can't cause we don't  
_

Fate let her go and Ginga was left feeling lightheaded after the close proximity.

_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer  
(Womanizer)_

Nanoha looked fixedly onward as Fate turned her back towards Nanoha. She demonstrate different strokes to the younger girl. Nanoha couldn't help but imagine those toned arms pinning her against the gym lockers once again.

_Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You got me goin'  
You're oh so charmin'  
But I can do it  
Womanizer_

The blonde's strong hands griping her thighs tightly. Nanoha felt the heat surge through her remembering the feel of those powerful shoulders underneath her touch.

Out of habit Fate had checked out the girl with auburn hair earlier and came to the conclusion that she was sex on legs.

_Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You say I'm crazy  
I got your crazy  
You're nothin' but a  
Womanizer_

Nanoha remembered the desire she felt when Fate was about to enter her wet heat... Sapphire connected with burgundy in a lustful staring contest.

_Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer  
Oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby_

"Dreamsicle?" Hayate interrupted her fantasy.

Swallowing the lump that formed in her throat she offered a grateful smile to Hayate. "Thanks!" The distraction brought her back to reality.

The blonde she was just admiring also happened to be the girl who irritated for no particular reason other than existing. She also happened to be the one who constantly challenged her and told Nanoha she was crazy.

Then there was that whole stolen firsts thing. She still she held a grudge against the girl for taking both her first kiss and first time. But she couldn't loathe Fate due to the truce. She'd have to be emotionless towards the swimmer.

"You're welcome. Who are you watching so..." Hayate trailed off as she witnessed the unwelcome sight of Fate Testarossa getting out of the water with one Ginga Nakajima. "Well isn't this a surprise."

Nanoha could sense the tension in the air... and couldn't wait to see what would happen. She licked at her popsicle with excitement as she watched Hayate walk towards Testarossa.

Hayate approached Fate like she was a lioness stalking an oblivious gazelle. Unaware to the threat Fate continued drying herself off with a black towel and talking animatedly with Ginga. The light moment was interrupted by a jealous Hayate. After a polite greeting to both Fate and Ginga, Hayate leaned into whisper into Fate's ear.

The words were lost to everyone else, but Fate heard them loud and clear, "Fate-chan, I hope you know that this child could never please you like I could. I could make your wildest fantasies come true." Hayate pulled away and smiled at her target, "And one more thing."

The poolside audience's jaws dropped when Hayate pulled Fate into a deep, passionate kiss. The brunette buried her hands in the golden locks as she stole the taller girl's breath away. Of course it was right in front of a shocked Ginga.

Hayate turned and left a stunned Fate Testarossa in her wake. The seductress yelled over her shoulder, "Call me."

Nanoha couldn't believe the audacity of her friend. At that moment she realized that this might work in her favor. She could resist Testarossa if she was taken. Even if she wasn't taken there would be enough drama around the blonde to help her stay away. Yes, all of this was in her favor. This time Nanoha Takamachi would win. She'd withstand the dangerous temptation that was Fate Testarossa.

At the same time Fate realized that her life may have just gotten more complicated. She looked to her side to see Ginga on the verge of tears and the seductive tease strutting her stuff as she walked away.

Then, she came to the conclusion that she was just kissed and didn't get slapped, punched, or kneed. In other words, these two problems were a lot less deadly than the one sitting on the other side of the pool. Not to mention they would keep her distracted from falling into any traps set by the girl with auburn hair.

Recognizing their newfound advantages, the competitors stared each other down. The truce to stay out of each other's way just turned into a competition of who can resist each other longer.

Let the games begin...

**Fate**

At the time I thought resistance would be easy. I thought I had two beautiful girls to keep me completely distracted. But I was...

**Nanoha**

I thought that the allure would be gone if two other girls were fighting over her. Or if she was taken. But I was...

**Both**

Sooo... stupid.


	5. Trouble

**Bad Romance**

Chapter 5: Trouble

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Lyrics and times changes in _Italics_.

**Music**: Trouble by P!ink (Theme)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN... Otherwise a certain animal would have remained an animal...

**Fate**

You know when your little. There's that toy you just need to have. It's THE toy... And even though your parents buy you the almost exact same thing. You still weren't 100% satisfied. Because no matter how you look at it that other toy just isn't THE toy.

That was November of Junior Year. There has never been a time in my life more frustrating than November of Junior Year. However without that sexual frustration I don't know if I'd be where I am. So maybe the mistakes of the past weren't such a bad thing... Maybe...

**Normal**

_Eight years ago... November of Junior Year...TSAB High School..._

Burgundy eyes wandered from the tiled floors up calves with flawless, cream colored skin. She could imagine the delicious feeling of running her hands along those velvet smooth thighs. She could hear the sensual moans that would escape those soft, luscious lips. Her heart beat faster as she gazed lustfully at the blue plaid skirt, fantasizing about what lie beneath.

She continued her journey up the goddess' body, lost in a haze of desire. Her mouth watered at the thought of wrapping her lips around one of those pink peaks. She could taste the flavor that was unique to the cheerleader.

Imagination took over, presenting her with the image of her tongue lazily circling a hardened nipple. The gentle pressure she'd apply to the other breast, causing the blue-eyed girl to squirm beneath her. The cheerleader gushing with arousal. She could remember the scent of the powerful aphrodisiac taking over her senses, urging her to become more aggressive.

Her predatory gaze moved up the girl's body. Staring at the pulse point she could feel a fresh wave of arousal shoot throughout her body. She could hear the sharp intake of breath in her mind and moans that followed as she soothed the angry flesh with warm, wet licks.

Wine red eyes continued upward until the she stopped at those silken lips. Her mind drifted to the flow of electricity running through her veins as lips converged and tongues danced. She swallowed her building arousal and allowed her burgundy eyes to engage sapphire in a heated staring contest.

They remained locked in each other's eyes. Arousal deepened and both knew it was wrong, but their resistance was failing. Lust was taking them prisoner yet again. Their breathe quickened, surroundings forgotten as a strange gravity pulled them together.

"Delinquents!" Mrs. Kimura startled the two from their own little world. "Do the both of you need some alone time? Because if my lesson is bothersome to you. Please feel free to leave."

Fate stared at Mrs. Kimura debating whether she should leave the classroom or stay. Nanoha diverted her eyes to the ground, trying to hide her blush. Mrs. Kimura's narrowed eyes remained fixated on both girls. Fate tried to stand up with her books unsure if Mrs. Kimura really wanted her gone. "Sit down, Ms. Testarossa!"

"Um... Sorry, Mrs..." Fate attempted to apologize, but was abruptly interrupted.

"No back talking! Save your drama for your mama." The blonde furrowed her eyebrows at the outburst, but didn't dare say anything in response. She sat back down, settling into note taking.

"Good. Now let's continue... Unless anyone else plans on blatantly ignoring my lesson." Evil eyes were directed at the blonde and the auburn. Both girls stared at their own desk, trying not to think of each other.

Mrs. Kimura went on with her lesson. The sexually frustrated teenagers took notes, but neither focused on the words of their teacher. Each was lost in their own thoughts.

When the bell rang both girls left searching for a way to solve their "problem". Neither was about to give into their desire for each other anytime soon.

Nanoha was determined to outlast Fate. It just didn't make sense for her to be so... so goddamn attracted to the blonde. The feelings were just too confusing. She left Biology class thinking of some kind of solution to her obscure lust for the blonde.

Fate walked into her next class, thoughts circling the confusing emotions she felt for Nanoha. However, she refused to surrender to her primal desire for the other girl.

As Fate walked through the doorway she could feel a pair of eyes watching her. Looking up she wasn't surprised to meet the hungry gaze of a short-haired brunette. Instead of quickly breaking the eye contact as she always had many times before she decided to stare into those deep blue eyes until she sat down.

With that simple gesture Fate had finally given the brunette what she wanted. Fate had finally told her yes and Hayate planned on making the most out it. As class started Hayate smiled widely having finally captured her prey, while Fate stared blankly at the whiteboard convincing herself that this was the right choice.

The blonde closed her eyes, rubbing her temples thinking about the situation she managed to get herself into. She knew that Ginga Nakajima was interested with in her. But the purple-haired girl never expressed any further interest since the day Hayate kissed her. She still gave Ginga swimming lessons every weekend, yet Ginga acted like she didn't want anything from Fate besides friendship.

It was odd, but Fate didn't have much time to dwell on that problem. Her biggest issue was the overwhelming arousal she'd been experiencing lately. The fantasies and dreams of her enemy had disappeared for two months after they silently agreed to the resistance competition.

However, in the past two weeks the dreams had returned in full force. She awoke with a light sheen of sweat and her thighs coated in her own juices far too many times for her liking. It was just a matter of time before she slipped up and pushed her enemy against a wall.

And that was where Hayate came in. The girl bragged to half the school about bedding Fate by Senior year and Fate was about to prove her claim. However, Hayate was also the only person she could just have sex with. She knew for certain the brunette wouldn't want a relationship after their encounter.

This exchange was about one thing and one thing only... sex. There was no feeling involved, no overwhelming attraction that consumed her thoughts on a daily basis. No, this was simply about scratching that itch. Who better than a hot, cheerleader... Well a hot cheerleader that wouldn't beat her to a pulp after.

Yes, it was the perfect plan. No strings attached, Fate thought. No strings...

_After school at Fate's house..._

Fate paced in the living room debating whether or not she was going to go through with this. She texted Hayate after her last class. She invited Hayate to come over after cheerleading practice. Hayate texted her back, not ten seconds later, writing she would be there at five.

Fate stopped mid-step hearing the doorbell ring. With a deep breath she walked to the front door reassuring herself yet again that this was the best solution. She thought about going another day without some kind of release besides masturbating... Which inconveniently led to imagining... the enemy.

The door opened in slow-motion, but before Fate could mutter a single word a brunette flash jumped into her arms. She tried to catch up to everything that had happened in the past ten seconds. At the moment Fate was holding onto the ass of a sex-crazed brunette with her legs wrapped around Fate's waist. Her mouth was being explored by an aggressive tongue and she didn't know how she'd managed to stay standing. Realizing that this couldn't continue downstairs Fate closed the door and turned to find her way upstairs.

She was having some trouble making it up the carpeted stairway with Hayate sucking and nipping at her neck. As she opened the doorway she thought about how lucky she was that both her mothers had a date night. If things went to plan she wouldn't have to worry about any interruptions.

Fate closed her door and slammed the girl wrapped around her into it. Their lips collided in a needy battle of lust. One of Fate's hands left the girl's ass, so she could lock the door. It quickly returned so that Fate could squeeze Hayate's smooth, toned thighs. Fate threw her passion into the embrace, fighting for dominance in their battle of tongues.

Growing tired with holding the girl against the door she moved them to the bed. She laid Hayate down on the bed and crawled on top of her. Their lips never separated throughout the action. Hayate readjusted her legs, wrapping them around Fate's torso. The aggressive brunette rolled her hips into Fate, grinding their cores together. Fate moaned into Hayate's mouth.

Yes, Fate thought. This was exactly what she wanted, exactly who she wanted. She wanted to have sex, she wanted the girl beneath her. Hayate bit Fate's bottom lip, pulling it between her teeth. Fate ran her hands underneath the brunette's shirt, feeling the silky skin beneath.

Everything was going according to plan... Except the way Hayate smelt. It wasn't that she smelt bad. It was just different... But Fate shoved that to the back of her mind and allowed her hands to continue their wandering. Hayate tangled her hands into Fate's hair, massaging the blonde's scalp. Normally, Fate reacted when she felt that. She'd grow more aggressive, more needy. But this was different, it didn't urge her forward, didn't make her want more.

Fate stopped her trail of wet kisses down Hayate's neck. She was immediately accepted into the brunette's mouth.

When their tongues first clashed there was passion... desire. Now it was... forced...

"Fate..." A breathless Hayate managed to get out as Fate pulled away from the embrace.

"This isn't working, is it?" Fate struggled to say between breaths. The blonde rolled, so she lay beside Hayate on the bed. Both girls lie on their back, attempting to regain their breath.

"Can we just ignore... the weirdness. And keep going?" Hayate suggested.

"Hayate..." Fate started.

"Come on. Please."

"You're not into it either." Fate said as she shook her head from side to side. This was not the plan.

"I so am. You're the one wimping out." Hayate complained, pout visible in her voice. She rolled to her side, her back facing Fate. "Grow a pair!"

Fate smiled at the girl's antics. Intuitively knowing what Hayate really needed. Fate wrapped her arms around Hayate's waist. She spoke softly into the shorter girl's ear, "So who am I replacing?"

"Nobody..." Hayate mumbled angrily.

"Hayate-chan I know you better than that." Fate continued her attempt to figure out the truth, "Carim, right? What did you think? Just because we both have long blonde hair I'd just take her place."

"..."

"I know that's why. Hayate?"

"How could I fall for someone... Someone who's illegal to be with!" Fate couldn't help but smile into the girl's hair. "It's not funny, Fate-chan. Why couldn't I fall in love with someone who wouldn't go to jail or get fired for being with me. It's so... so... dumb." Fate could hear the hopelessness in the brunette's voice.

"When did you..." The golden blonde let the question hang in the air.

"Beginning of sophomore year. I can't believe I fell for her... I didn't want to like anyone, much less fall in love with anyone." Hayate went silent going over her problems in her mind. "I didn't want to believe that I had feelings for her."

Fate waited for the other girl to continue, "I know she... I know Carim has feelings for me, but I haven't told her that I like her too."

"Why not just..." Fate tried to suggest but was briskly cut off.

"You don't understand. I can't just tell her because that will mean we'll be in a relationship and... Its complicated."

"How so?" Fate asked with her arms still wrapped around the smaller girl.

"She could lose everything if she gets involved with me. Not only will she get fired from this job, but she won't be allowed to coach anywhere else."

"But..."

"Even if we tell the school officials or police that we are in a relationship and it was totally consensual. They'll still take everything from her." Hayate paused, "And I can't just let that happen to her."

"You're sleeping together already and most of the cheerleaders already know that."

"Yeah, but they think its just me sleeping around like always. There's no meaning behind us doing it." Fate could hear the pain in the brunette's voice. "If I stop sleeping around, everyone will know something's up and we would definitely be outed. Right now no one cares, but could you imagine what would happen if everyone found out I was in a relationship with my cheerleading coach."

Hayate made a good point and Fate couldn't dispute it.

"We're in high school Fate. And despite being a cheerleader or having Nanoha-chan as my best friend. Do you how many insults I'd get a day if we we're in a relationship? Worse yet. How many she'd get?"

"But nobody really cares about the sexuality stuff at our school."

"It's not that they don't care Fate. They're just terrified. Have you really looked at Signum with that expressionless face of hers? Or when Shamal goes into berserk bitch mode?" Hayate gave Fate time to think about those two things, "The number one lesbian couple at our school contains two of the most terrifying people."

"I've never heard anyone say anything bad about homosexuality at our school."

"Maybe. But that's because Nanoha-chan instills the fear of God into everyone who dares to insult them."

It was true. Takamachi wasn't called the White Devil for nothing. Nanoha once threatened to cut off a jock's balls and light his pants on fire if he ever said the work, dyke, again. And it wasn't in some low threatening tone. No the scariest part of that threat was that it was all said in a calm, soft voice accompanied by a smile at the end and a good day to you.

"True. But still..."

"It wouldn't work, Fate. I don't want to destroy Carim's life." Honesty filled Hayate's voice, "You and I were friends in middle school... I know you were a good person. So I thought if I could fall in love with you. Or at least be in a relationship with you then... Then I could distract myself."

The blonde stared at her friend trying to decide if she was telling the truth. She waited knowing there was more to Hayate's plan.

After a long pause Hayate continued, "To keep living this way." She made waved her arms in the air, gesturing to Fate's room, "Jumping from person to person. It's not... fun anymore... It's tiring. Every time I'm with someone else I feel sick because I'm thinking of her."

"If you dated me you wouldn't have to. And you wouldn't get harassed." Fate knew she should feel used, but she felt a bit of pity for her friend.

"You're captain of the swim team and everyone adores you..." Hayate paused, "Well except for Nanoha-chan. Which isn't really..."

"Let's not get into that." Fate interrupted before the brunette could elaborate.

"Point is that you'd be the safe choice. And I know you wouldn't hurt me." Hayate curled into a ball. "I'm sorry for trying to use you." The shorter girl made a choked sob. Fate could hear the tears in the girl's weak voice. "I'm so sorry."

The swimmer cursed her compassionate side, "Hey don't be sorry." Fate closed her eyes, inhaling deeply before she started again, "I... I was using you too. I should be the one saying sorry." She deemed her reason for using the girl much worse than Hayate's.

Silence took over, Hayate's sobs ceased.

The brunette bolted upright. No sign of tears present. "I knew it!"

"What?" The blonde was in a state of shock. The atmosphere had shifted so swiftly she didn't have a chance to catch up.

"You dog!" Hayate poked Fate in the chest. "Trying to replace Nanoha with me. Weren't ya?"

"..." Fate was dumbstruck by the girl's accusation.

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch." Hayate said with a shrug, "I've known since freshman year. Haven't told anyone yet, not planning on it." Fate's jaw hung open, not only did the brunette know her biggest secret... Another realization hit her... Hayate was fake crying...

Seeing the incredulous look plastered on Fate's face, Hayate thought to explain. "Why do you think I pursued you? You've never dated a guy or a girl. But I never asked about your sexuality. I just went after you."

"I just thought you were aggressive... You think you can get anyone."

"True. I can sleep with anyone... But a relationship... I needed a guarantee." The blonde was still awestruck. Hayate nonchalantly began inspecting her nails, leaning back against the headboard. The cheerleader waited for her companion to catch up with her.

"So..." Fate said with blank eyes. Five minutes past before Fate pieced everything together. "Oh my God! When... How... When... But..."

"Um... I can't really answer until you actually finish a question." Hayate stated calmly.

Fate took a deep breath to settle her nerves. "Okay, how did you find out? And when?"

"The last party your brother threw." Fate's eyes widened at the information. What if someone else knew? "Don't worry I don't think anyone else saw. I went upstairs to tell Nanoha-chan I was taking home a girl and wanted to warn her. Came around the corner, saw her walk into your room. Simple as that."

"Well she..." It was too late to deny it, but Fate decided to anyways.

"Pfft... Don't even try, Fate Testarossa." Hayate gave her a pointed look, "You're both terrible liars. I mean you both really suck. You and Nanoha-chan got it on that night."

The cheerleader fixed her hair as she continued expose the truth, "I mean, who uses the lame excuse of 'I fell asleep on a couch'." Hayate mimicked Nanoha, "Yeah right."

"Erm..." The excuse sounded horrible to Fate ears as well.

"And I saw those bite marks." Hayate raised an eyebrow at Fate, "Didn't think you'd be the aggressive type Fate-chan. It's kinda hot... But you're not Carim." Hayate pouted.

"We didn't..." The blonde clung to her hope of denying the truth.

"And the scratches... Don't lie Fate-chan." Hayate waved a finger in front of Fate's face, " I also know you were in your room all night."

"You're wrong." The accused said with furrowed brows.

"Not anymore. I thought I might be wrong." Hayate paused giving Fate a wicked grin, " But then you had to go and react like that. And now my theory has been confirmed."

Fate frowned and stared blankly at the black and gold bedspread. "I can't believe this..." Her heartbeat sped up. No one was suppose to know... Not that deep dark secret...

"Stop panicking." Hayate said as she pushed back the covers, snuggling into the satin sheets, "You didn't think I'd spill my guts and not have an insurance policy. I'm a mastermind."

"You're evil... You've been around the devil too long." Fate stared at Hayate with wide eyes, "And why are you burrowing into my sheets?"

"I'm taking a nap." Hayate said as she closed her eyes, "I came here to sleep with you. If I leave too early there goes my alibi." Hayate explained like it was common sense.

Fate had an internal debate. This was so not according to plan. The logically side of her brain told her that this was a terrible idea. The decision was only going to cause her more problems, but her heart won out. She needed to help her friend even if it was going to cost her... Hopefully, this would keep her distracted too...

"Fine. As long as you were telling the truth about Carim."

"Hmm?" Hayate looked at her in curiosity.

"I'll date you." She could see the words brighten the shorter girl's face. "Only if it's true."

"I was telling the truth. I promise." Hayate pleaded for understanding.

"Okay... BUT this is just so you don't have to sleep around." Fate stated the condition.

"So... you'll pretend to date me."

"Yes..."

"Until Senior year?" Hayate had to set her conditions before the blonde came to her senses.

"That's a long time..."

"I can't be tempted Fate. I can't remain single." Hayate stared blankly at the wall, "You don't understand how tempting she'd make a relationship seem..."

Except Fate knew exactly how tempting someone you shouldn't want could be.

"I can't promise you that, but we'll try."

"Good enough." Hayate went over her other conditions, "And you can't tell that purple puppy that follows you around that this isn't real."

"Fine." Fate was trying to keep up with Hayate's games, "You can't tell Carim... NOR can you touch her."

Hayate's eyes widened, "But..."

"Nope even if it's fake. I won't be made a fool out of." Fate made herself clear, "You can't have sex with Carim. Not even kiss or hug her. Understand?"

Hayate's eyes narrowed. It was going to require all of her will power to resist Carim's advances. "Fine..." Hayate snarled, "But if you cheat on me with that freshie or anyone for that matter... I get a free pass." Then, Hayate thought about the loophole, "If you so much as kiss another person... free pass. Agreed."

"Fine. And I get a free pass if you screw up."

"Game on, Testarossa." Hayate wore a determined expression, but inside she was freaking out. The brunette didn't think she'd be able to last. She did think of this plan, but that hadn't been included in her layout. That meant she needed Fate to mess up... Damn maybe this plan wasn't that good after all, Hayate thought.

As silence came over the duo, Fate realized she really should put more thought into her decisions.

Hayate began plotting her next move until...

"You weren't even crying, were you?" Fate said as she remembered Hayate's clear eyes.

"..."

"Was that just an act... You know Plan B... The feel sorry for me ploy?"

"Haha..." It was a hollow laugh of a girl who knew she was caught, "Now, now Fate-chan. Why would I do that to you?"

Fate wasn't in the laughing mood. She fixed the brunette with a dangerous glare. "You are in so much trouble."

And Hayate knew it was too late to run away, "Fate-chan lets just me calm, ration... Ahahaha..." Hayate broke in laughter as Fate tickled her sides relentlessly. She flailed, trying to kick and to slap her attacker away. "Ahahaha... STOP IT!" She yelled through her gasps for air, but Fate continued. "Ahaha... sto... ahaha... I'm gonna pee my pants!" The short brunette managed through her laughter.

Finally, Fate relented her attack... Mostly because she didn't want Hayate to pee on her sheets. Fate hovered above the shorter girl with her elbows on each side of Hayate's midsection. When Hayate regained her breath she gave Fate murderous glare only to have Fate smirk at her.

"Mou, Fate-chan." Hayate pouted.

"Don't expect me to fall for that, little liar." Fate smirked at her. The blonde pulled away from the position. "Come on. I have a better idea of how to waste time." The swimmer extended her hand to the cheerleader.

Hayate took the offered hand and stood up. "And what exactly is this idea?" Blue eyes full of mischief and seduction.

"You'll see..." Fate said with a flirtatious smile.

"Interesting..."

_Two hours later_...

"CHILL CHUN-LI!" Hayate yelled to stop the onslaught of fast paced punches and kicks headed her way. "Are you crazy!"

"Come... on..." Fate said between breaths, "Mitts... u... up."

"No... no mitts up." Hayate said as she too was trying to catch her breath. "This..." Hayate threw her hands in the air, "Was not a better way to waste time..."

"Hayate just put on the mitts."

"Nope. I'm not your slave."

"You're using me..." Fate went for the guilt trip.

Hayate glared at the kick-boxer, "And you're not using me?"

"No. Not at all." It was half-true... half...

"Whose the liar now?" The brunette spat back and threw the black target gloves into the wall. "I refuse. I will not be the punching bag you release your pent up sextration on." Hayate paused, thinking about it, "Unless were actually having sex... No punching involved."

"I'm going to ignore all of that. And what is 'sextration'?" Fate got into position, bending her knees and raising her arms to guard her face. "Hands up. Ready."

"Sexual frustration. And no. I'm not ready. Go beat the bag in the corner. That's what it's for." Hayate pointed to the black punching bag dangling from the ceiling of Fate's basement.

She raised her hands in front of Fate's face, waggling her fingers, "These are magical hands... I won't allow you to break them. You're crazy... I've seen Nanoha-chan fight fast before... But you... You... What the hell was that!"

Hayate's eyes widened as she ranted, "It was like you went into sonic Fate mode... You were everywhere! I didn't know whether to duck, run, jump, leap, duck... And I just said duck twice." Hayate stared at her reddening hands, "See!"

She shoved her hands at Fate's face, "Damaged goods! You freaked me out. I think I forgot to breath somewhere in there. That's a loss of braincells. I can never get those back!"

Fate waited patiently for Hayate to finish her rant, "Are you done?"

"No!" Hayate shut her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. "Give me a minute." The short-haired brunette paced back and forth. Her chest rose and fell with each deep breath. Fate smirked internally as she watched the frustrated cheerleader in her short denim skirt and two-toned Corona babydoll tee.

"Good..."

"Minute!" Hayate thrust her hand at Fate to cut her off.

Fate gave up on the girl. She began taking off her black and gold MMA bag gloves. She wiped away the thin layer of sweat coating her body, starting from her forehead, to her back and to her arms. The blue-eyed girl had stopped her pacing to witness the glorious sight.

At first helping Fate with her training didn't sound so bad. Especially when the golden blonde put on those short black and white shorts and that sinfully sexy black sports bra.

Girls drenched in sweat wasn't really Hayate's thing, but good God. Sweat just increased Fate's sex on legs factor to off the charts. Hayate thought the free show was enough to get her to forgive the blonde for her earlier actions.

"Enjoying the view?" Fate questioned.

"Maybe."

"Well I think you've spent enough time here. And I don't really want to deal with my mother if she catches you leaving." Fate turned around to face Hayate, while slipping on her baggy white T-shirt.

"What? Don't want to introduce your new girlfriend?" The brunette asked as she planted her hands on her hips.

"No. I don't want to introduce my FAKE girlfriend to my parents... yet." Fate blushed just thinking about the questions her mom would ask her... The questions both of her mothers would ask her...

"Fine. I wouldn't want to embarrass my cute girlfriend." The flirtatious teen swayed her hips as she approached Fate. She stopped in front of the blonde and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck. Devious blue eyes stared into Fate's uncertain burgundy orbs. Suddenly Hayate leaned in kissing Fate deeply and soundly on the lips.

Just as quick as the brunette kissed Fate, she pulled away. Hayate walked towards the stairs leaving a confused blonde in her wake. "That was practice. Tomorrow it'll be in front of the rest of the school."

"..."

"Bye Fate-chan. I forgive you for going all Mortal Combat on me earlier." Hayate was at the top of the stairs when she remembered something, "You're coming over to my place tomorrow afternoon."

"... Okay." Fate heard the door to the basement open and close. "Bye..." She said weakly, sure that she was getting herself into trouble.

_Next morning... TSAB High School... _

Something was strange, Fate thought to herself. It was as if everyone was watching her every move. Of course when she turned around quickly no one was looking at her but... She could still feel the eyes following her as she walked down the hallway.

She was wearing the navy blue uniform skirt and knew the fly was zipped. Underwear was securely in place. There wasn't anything on her light blue dress shirt, even her stripped tie was neat. Couldn't be her hair...

"Hey baby." Cherry-flavored lips collided with her own before she could respond. And then it hit her. The word was out before she even got to campus. Looking around at a few shocked and some intrigued students Fate knew the reason.

Placing a fake smile on her face Fate stared at the tiny brunette with her arms wrapped around her neck. Acting the part Fate encircled Hayate's waist with her well-toned arms, "Morning." Fate finished with her charming smile.

The swimmer leaned down to whisper into Hayate's ear, "What did you do? Hang posters all over campus."

"Don't be silly." Fate pulled back to look into those troublesome blue eyes. Hayate smiled before responding, "I told the cheerleading team to spread the good news."

"How nice." Fate said with a fake smile. She was used to being adored by many, but she never enjoyed the spotlight. That was the position left to Nanoha Takamachi to fill.

And apparently thinking of the devil summons her. Hayate must have felt the chill in the air as well because she turned in time to see the sea of students part. They gave way to sight that made the strongest human beings tremble with fear. The head cheerleader with icy sapphire eyes, hips swaying just enough to be sexy, but not slutty. The uniform meant to create equality between the students only made the cheerleader's toned body more pronounced. It left lesser beings feeling far more unequal to the goddess.

Worst of all she didn't seem pleased as making a beeline for TSAB's newest couple.

"This is not good..." Fate whispered.

"Don't worry about it. Just for show." Hayate whispered to her fake girlfriend. She could feel the undeniable animosity in Nanoha's posture. "Partly..."

"Why..."

"Because you just became more popular than her." Hayate concluded.

"That doesn't make sense."

"Well, you were on equal levels on popularity. Now she's single... and possibly a virgin." Hayate paused bracing herself as the storm got closer. "You're with me now so there goes the virgin thing. And I'm the cheerleader that couldn't be caught so..."

"Still not getting it." Fate wasn't scared, just a little nervous, "And she's not a virgin."

Hayate raised an eyebrow at Fate, "Theory very much confirmed." She looked back at Nanoha who was closing in, "The rest of the school doesn't know that."

And the moment of judgement arrived, "Good morning, Hayate-chan." Nanoha's face quickly changed from its former HBIC expression to a happy smile. Fate was sure the girl was bipolar, even her tone seemed to contain sunshine and rainbows.

And then the girl with auburn hair turned to face Fate. Yep bipolar, Fate thought. As Nanoha eyes changed to ice and her smile morphed into a thin line. The cheerleader's jaw clench and her eyes narrowed.

But Fate had endured the death glare enough. She remained expressionless meeting her enemy's piercing stare. Out of the corner of her eye she saw hand movements. Looking up she saw Shamal flanking Nanoha on the left making gestures of her neck being sliced. The short-haired blonde pointed and silently laughed at Fate. However, Shamal reigned her taunting laughter in as sapphire eyes darted back to her third-in-command only to see a straight-faced Shamal.

On the other side of Nanoha Fate was watching Shario stab the air with an imaginary knife, she then pointed at Nanoha, then to Fate. Shario also stopped immediately before Nanoha's paralyzing glare landed on her.

Turning her attention back to her prey Nanoha looked at Fate once more. Regarding the swim captain with calculating eyes, "Testarossa..." The cheer captain looked like she was about to continue, but her peripheral vision caught sight of a purple-haired freshmen heading their way.

"Hayate-chan we should get to homeroom." Nanoha said quickly and left with her two followers before the brunette could respond.

"I better get going. See you later." Hayate kissed Fate on the cheek and ran off after the others.

"Bye." Fate stared after the what she dubbed 'The Plastics'. Why is high school so complicated, she pondered.

At that moment a throat cleared to Fate's right, "Good morning, Fate."

Fate stared at Ginga who looked a bit out of sorts, "Good morning... Are you okay, Ginga?" The girl's hair was disorderly with a few stray strands sticking out here and there. The girl hadn't even bothered with makeup.

"Yes... Could you follow me, please?" Ginga asked politely, staring at Fate with hopeful violet eyes.

"... Sure, but class..."

"This won't take long." Ginga abruptly cut her off. Fate followed the freshman. The purple-haired girl was moving surprisingly fast through the dispersing crowd. Fate knew the bell would ring at anytime, but she felt Ginga needed to talk to her. As they walked further there was less and less students in the hall... Soon there was no one.

Ginga stopped so suddenly, Fate almost ran over her. "Is something..."

"Are you really dating Hayate Yagami?" Violet eyes remained transfixed to the floor as she asked.

Fate knew she was bound by her agreement with Hayate, "Yes..."

"Oh..." Ginga fidgeted as if in debate with herself, "I won't give up..." Fate thought she heard before the other girl pushed open the storage closet door and pulled Fate along with her. As soon as the door was closed and locked Fate was slammed against it.

Ginga's soft lips moved tentatively against her own. Why did all of these girls like to attack her?

Ginga smelt of flowers... freesia... Her kiss was soft and gentle unlike Hayate who could be overly aggressive and abrasive. It was nice. And so Fate tried to lose herself in the moment, ignoring the bell that was ringing in the hallway.

She kissed Ginga back with the same gentleness the other girl was using. But gentle just didn't feel right... The sweetness of the moment, the fragrance of flowers wasn't... it just wasn't...

It wasn't her... FUCK! Fate berated herself mentally.

Fate's hands grasped onto Ginga's arms. She carefully pushed the girl off of her. Hurt violet eyes stared at her questioningly, "Did I... Am I not good enough?" Ginga's meek and broken voice made Fate's heart melt.

She couldn't even tell the girl the truth, "It's not that. You're perfect." Fate paused, if Ginga was perfect then why wasn't she good enough, "I'm with Hayate now."

"I could be better than her. I'd lo..." Fate placed a finger over Ginga's lips.

"Don't. Please. I'm so sorry Ginga. But I'm committed to Hayate." Now that was a lie, Fate thought. "Trust me... You deserve so much better than me." Fate knew that to be the truth. She was too consumed by lust for another... Someone she should despise. And that's why she wasn't good enough for anyone else.

"I only want you." Ginga complained like an upset child.

"You shouldn't." Fate admired Ginga's ability to know just what she wanted and almost took.

"Is it because I'm no longer pure?" Fate furrowed her eyebrows as Ginga turned away from her. "This is because I lost it, isn't it? It's karma..."

The blonde was further confused. "What..."

"I didn't mean to I swear... It was the wine coolers I promise." Fate was beginning to worry someone had taken advantage of the younger girl. If someone harmed her... "I was so desperate yesterday and someone said that Hayate finally caught you."

"I know I shouldn't have, but I didn't know what to do. Hayate is so much more experienced than me. I thought I should get some... experience... before I pursued you." Fate was trying to piece together the information, "She said she could teach me... show me how to..."

"How to?" Fate asked.

Ginga clung to Fate chest, bunching the material of Fate's blue shirt as she sobbed. "I changed my mind... but all those wine coolers and... and... it happened." The girl continued to cry into Fate's chest.

Fate was pissed, whoever took advantage of Ginga would pay, "Who was it?"

"I can't..."

"Who?" Fate asked gently, but sternly.

"..." Ginga mumbled.

"What?"

"Nanoha Takamachi." Fate saw red.

She instinctively held the girl closer to her.

"I'm sorry. It'll be alright. Okay?" Fate kissed Ginga on the cheek. She wiped away the girl's tears and led her to the girl's bathroom to clean up.

After walking Ginga back to her class Fate headed to her own homeroom. Nanoha Takamachi better prepare herself because lightning was headed her way.

It was the end of first period and Fate found out Nanoha's whereabouts from Hayate. She walked into the locker room where only a few girls were left getting ready. Fate made a beeline for Nanoha's locker. Not proud that she knew where it was, but at the moment she wasn't dwelling on the fact.

"SLAM!" Fate slid one of the benches into the end lockers, effectively capturing Nanoha's attention and making the others hurry to get out.

"Why'd you do it!" Fate shouted the question.

"What the hell is your problem!" Nanoha didn't appreciate being yelled at as she was dressing.

A half-naked Nanoha Takamachi didn't affect Fate as she stared questioningly at the girl before her, "I know you can be cruel, but why her?" Fate had lowered her voice, but the threatening tone remained. "Taking advantage of her... using her..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ginga." Fate said quietly, just in case there was anyone left.

Realization dawned across Nanoha's features, "I don't know what she told you, but I did NOT take her virginity." Nanoha met Fate's angry glare with a determined and truthful gaze. Fate could see the honesty in those sapphire orbs.

"Yesterday, I found her crying in the locker room. Saying something about not being qualified or whatever for you," Nanoha shook her head, "She wanted experience, so I offered my... help. We went back to her house with the intention of... Well you know... But she couldn't go through with it." The cheerleader rolled her eyes, "She ended up drinking wine coolers and telling me about how great you are." Nanoha made a gagging noise.

"So... why did she..."

"Because I took off her clothes... I left her underwear on." Nanoha threw up her hands in defense, "And tucked her in. I wasn't going to let her sleep in her school clothes."

"Why didn't you put her pajamas on?"

"Look that was the extent of my kindness. I may or may not have been a bit under the influence as well. It's not like I could listen to her long lists of why with drinking too." Nanoha looked at the tile floor as she mumbled angrily, "Stupid wine coolers. So small, but they make you so dizzy."

"So you were drunk?"

"I was buzzed." Nanoha glared at Fate. "But I swear I didn't do anything. Anyways she woke up, found herself like that and jumped to conclusions. I tried to explain it to her, but that was failure. She kept saying how she was tainted." The cheerleader threw her head back, "I didn't even sleep on the bed."

"Why'd you even agree to help her?"

Nanoha couldn't look at Fate then, "If you must know I... Had a moment of weakness."

"Oh." Fate could understand that, so she didn't push. "I see."

"I'll apologize and explain it to her at practice... So if we're done here I'd really like to get dressed." It was only then that Fate realized her situation. In front of her stood a half-naked Nanoha Takamachi. Fate swallowed her attraction as she stared at the girl in orange hip huggers and a matching orange lace bra.

"Right... I... um... See you in class." Fate tripped over herself as she back peddled away from the cheerleader.

"Yep." Nanoha let out the nervous breath she was holding. She began to dress while thinking about how dangerous being alone together really was.

If Testarossa was now Hayate's, then the blonde was extremely off-limits. Nanoha was determined to never touch Fate Testarossa... again.

The next period passed quickly for both teenagers. Fate sat in A.P. European History trying to drown herself in historical events she was sure she'd forget by next year. But that was of little importance, as she sat replacing the thought of long legs that led to heaven. Those shapely breasts covered by a lacy orange brassiere and that firm, rounded... NAPOLEON...

"Although, I do appreciate your enthusiasm for the Napoleonic Wars. We are studying the Age of Enlightenment, Ms. Testarossa. Please stay with us and do not interrupt my class." Mr. Garrison gave her a stern look before continuing.

Embarrassment filled her, realizing she yelled the name out loud. She couldn't bare to look left and see the quizzical look Signum was sure to be giving her. Fate blushed brightly and sunk deeper into her seat.

These girls were going to be the end of her...

Nanoha stared out the window at students running around the track for P.E. However her mind was far away contemplating the reasons she couldn't seem to purge herself of Fate Testarossa.

She and Ginga did have a small make-out session, before Ginga told her she didn't want to have sex. It should have felt good. Ginga was a good kisser. But... Just somehow it wasn't enough... it didn't feel...

"Ms. Takamachi, please join us here on Earth. And answer question twenty from last night's homework." Her math teacher Ms. Kageyama yanked her out of day dreaming.

"Erm..." Nanoha flipped frantically through her papers to find number twenty that just seemed to run away from her. Finally, she found the sneaky little problem. With her well honed acting skills she plastered a facade of calm as she took a deep breath and stated the answer.

Her pondering would have to wait until later...

Third period had arrived and both girls stood next to each other. Awkward hardly explained the feeling shared between the two.

Unfortunately, for them it was dissection day and working together was required. Both girls stared at the plastic bag holding their very dead and very disgusting pig fetus.

Neither wanted to reach out and touch the fermented... thing... The smell of formaldehyde was heavy in the air of the classroom. It was making Nanoha's stomach churn, but she refused to express her weakness in front of the blonde.

Fate wasn't fairing much better. All she could think about was the fact that this creature wasn't even allowed to be born. Then it was filled with chemicals, so high school students could learn about anatomy. She could feel herself going weak in the knees, her breathing quickened.

"Take it out of the bag." Fate spoke softly.

"You take it out." Nanoha spat back. Trying to hold back the bile rising in her throat.

"I..."

"I don't care which one of you takes it out. But one of you better, before I give you detention." Mrs. Kimura gave both girls a disapproving look.

Fate knew Nanoha wasn't about to move so she slowly reached out for the bag. When she opened it, the overwhelming smell of formaldehyde hit her. The blonde remained steady and reached into the bag. She closed her eyes as she slid the unborn creature out of the thick plastic bag.

Fate held the creature in both hands prior to transferring it to the hard plastic tray for dissecting. However, the blonde was frozen in place as she stared at the lifeless thing.

Nanoha was just as captivated by the sight. Her stomach lurching as her eyes focused on its shriveled skin and hanging umbilical cord.

Burgundy eyes noticed some odd slime on the surface of the thing and that was the final straw. She could feel herself sway to the right.

The cheerleader noticed her partner coming at her, dead baby pig still in her clutches. "Oi!" Out of fear Nanoha shoved the blonde's shoulder back to the left.

Mrs. Kimura was still standing at the end of their lab table. She was about to condemn the blonde for horse play during lab but before she could her line of sight was blinded by a flying object.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The piercing scream echoed throughout the classroom and the hallways outside the Biology classroom. "GET IT OFF!"

It happened so quickly Nanoha was still trying to get her bearings as she held her unconscious lab partner in her arms.

Nanoha had acted briskly when she saw the fetus slip out of her partners grip and go flying through the air towards her teacher's face. However, she didn't have time to laugh at the scene that seemed straight from some cartoon. Instead she instinctively caught her partner before she hit the ground. Up close she saw the girl had fainted and didn't seem to be waking up anytime soon, despite the screams of their biology teacher.

Finally, Mrs. Kimura figured out that she was holding the fetus to her own face. She threw the pig as far away as possible. Being professional had been thrown out the window as she refocused on the students from hell.

She didn't care that one was passed out in the arms of the other. She glared daggers at Nanoha, who was slouched against the wall of the lab table with the blonde demon resting in her lap.

Mrs. Kimura inhaled deeply, before yelling, "Delinquents! Office! Now!"

"Umm... okay. But could you help me wake her up?" Nanoha asked with a weak smile.

"ARGHHHH!" The short Japanese woman lost it as she bent down to yell at the unconscious teen. "WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

Nanoha wasn't expecting that, but it did work as Fate's eyelids flew open to see Mrs. Kimura a little too close for comfort. Her teacher's brown eyes lit with fury, mascara running down her cheeks, and her hair disheveled.

"What's wrong with your face?" Fate said groggily as she had no idea what had just happened.

Hearing the question, Nanoha couldn't contain her laughter.

"TO THE OFFICE!" Both girls jumped at the shriek and removed their lab gear. They gathered their things and prepared themselves for another delightful speech from Principal Scaglietti.

**A/N: **Alright so this turned out a lot longer than expected... Anyways sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I blame idiots and illness... and the fact that I wanted to write the next chapter more than this one. Hehe.

Moreover, I really want to say I truly appreciate all of the reviews! (they make my day) If I haven't responded to you're review or you feel I haven't thanked you enough send me pm and I will thank you ten times over. Also, its random, but to everyone who is struggling with exams, work or just life in general. Good luck and hang in there. To everyone who passed their exams and the graduates... Congratulations!

_And here's a little extra for everyone who needs some Precia/Lindy:_

"Why are you eating so fast? You'll choke." Lindy stared questioningly at her wife.

"If we hurry we might be able to catch Fate with her secret lover." Precia said before shoving two pieces of sushi into her mouth.

"Honey, I want to know who it is too... But I don't want to walk in on them."

"We won't. We'll yell upstairs and wait for them to throw on the wrong clothes. Then, bust in and take a picture."

"You've put far too much thought into this." Secretly, Lindy marveled at her wife's creativity.

"Actually, I was talking with my mother about it. And gave me the yell upstairs and wrong clothes bit."

"You know now that you mention that... It sounds familiar..." Lindy held her green tea close to her chest as she thought.

Precia also thought about the familiar words. Then it clicked, "Senior year."

"Oh my God. How could I forget."

"I was wearing my cheerleading skit and your blue and white uniform top."

"I had on your black and gold top... I remember blushing like a tomato as she walked in and..."

"And laughed at us." Precia smiled at the thought of her laughing mother.

"It's only because you said 'She looks good in uniform'." The teal-haired woman laughed the memory of her dumbstruck wife trying make up excuses.

"I meant I wanted to see what you looked like in my uniform." The purple-haired doctor tried to sound frustrated, but also couldn't keep from smiling.

"Well it doesn't matter now. Our hair was so mussed I'm sure she knew."

"She did know... Before we did." Lindy interlaced their fingers on the table top.

"True. Should've just listened to her rather than wasting all that time."

"We're together now. So are you going to waste more time by going home and possibly interrupting your daughter."

"Well..." Fate tended to be so secretive. Precia had to know who was occupying her daughter's thoughts.

"Precia Testarossa this was suppose to be our night out. I do believe you promised me a romantic evening, ending with us at a hotel." Lindy had been with the stubborn doctor long enough to know what would catch her attention, "And I'm not wearing underwear."

"Check please!" Precia yelled to capture the nearest waiter's attention. Yeah she was whipped... But she loved every minute of it.


	6. I Hate Everything About You

**Bad Romance**

Chapter 6: I Hate Everything About You

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Time changes and lyrics in _Italics_.

**Music**: _I Hate Everything About You_ by Three Days Grace

**Disclaimer:**I do not own MGLN.

_Last Time..._

Nanoha wasn't expecting that, but it did work as Fate's eyelids flew open to see Mrs. Kimura a little too close for comfort. Her teacher's brown eyes lit with fury, mascara running down her cheeks, and her hair disheveled.

"What's wrong with your face?" Fate said groggily as she had no idea what had just happened.

Hearing the question, Nanoha couldn't contain her laughter.

"TO THE OFFICE!" Both girls jumped at the shriek and removed their lab gear. They gathered their things and prepared themselves for another delightful speech from Principal Scaglietti.

* * *

**Nanoha**

There's been a few times in my life where I wanted to just... be free. Just let loose and not give damn about the consequences.

And somehow every single one of those moments happened courtesy of one leggy, blonde. I always despised her afterwards, but now I'm thankful for every single one of those crazy snap decisions.

Now that I have the chance to thank her for making my life exciting... maybe...

**Normal**

_Eight Years ago... November of Junior Year... TSAB High School..._

"I can't believe this!" Fate shouted angrily, throwing her hands in the air. "That woman is nuts!"

"Ms. Testarossa, please calm down." Principal Scaglietti used a soothing voice to pacify the frustrated teenager.

However, the blonde continued pacing back and forth, "No! This is retarded!" She slammed her hands on the principal's mahogany desk, her eyes narrowing on the man behind the desk, "She can't do this. I fainted. It was an accident. I wouldn't throw it at her." In her dreams maybe but not in reality, Fate thought to herself.

"Mrs. Kimura feels you staged the event. The fainting act was merely a cover story, she says." The principal perused through both girl's files. "And as far as I can tell," He shook his head at the notes in the files, "neither of you has the greatest track record with Mrs. Kimura."

He paused to ready his ammunition and add drama to the situation.

"There was an incident in the eighth grade. And the problem at the beginning of the year." Shifting his condescending gaze between both girls he continued, "I won't even get into the number of times Mrs. Kimura has needed to see the counselor in the past few months."

"Aren't those sessions confidential? How do you know WE are the reason? She is like batshit crazy." Nanoha whispered the last part. She hadn't said anything since entering the office.

Instead Nanoha had spent the entire time glaring daggers at Fate. Internally, she repeated the mantra, "So stupid. This is so stupid." Occasionally, she added to the mental rant, "I hate Fate Testarossa." Then, proceeded to list the reasons why she despised the other girl. She lost count around eighty when Principal Dumbass mentioned the words, permanent record, disorderly conduct, probation and/or community service. There was also something about Mrs. Kimura's subsequent lifelong trauma, but she tuned him out by then.

"You are correct Ms. Takamachi. However," The man with long purple hair carefully removed his glasses for dramatic effect. He intertwined his fingers and placed his elbows on the desktop, frowning a the two misguided teens.

"... The woman walks into the teacher lounge everyday, almost in tears..." He pursed his lips, debating, "More often than not she is in tears. She consistently whines about the 'blonde mermaid bitch'." He employed the use of air quotation marks. Nanoha cracked a small grin at the nickname for her co-conspirator. The principal fixed Nanoha with a stern look, "And the 'HBIC' or 'Head Bitch In Charge'." Scaglietti quickly raised both hands, palms facing Nanoha, to plead his innocence. "I'm sorry, that's just what she says." He caved under the intense glare of said Head Bitch, "Well... some of the other faculty might also know you by that nickname."

The principal quickly averted his eyes from the cheerleader's icy gaze. A few of the "weaker" teachers had come into his office crying about being victimized by the head cheerleader and her followers. He didn't want to be another victim.

He considered mentioning Ms. Kimura's name for them as a team, but quickly bit back the nickname, 'Bitch n' Boobs'. The biology teach was quite creative.

At that moment Fate reclaimed her seat beside Nanoha. "Just because she hates us doesn't give her the right to falsely accuse us."

"I know that you're a little angry about this, but you have understand..."

"I don't have to understand shit. She's the one that fainted." Nanoha pointed to the blonde beside her. The cheerleader was beyond angry and didn't even care about swearing in front of the principal, "Her! Punish her!"

Fate didn't like the accusation, but ignored it for the moment. Instead she directed her anger at the older man, "This is so, so, so unfair." Each 'so' was punctuated with a head shake. "Uncle Jail! This is some elaborate scheme you and mom made up. I know she wants to see me in a orange jumpsuit. One of her stupid fantasies about having a child whose a criminal. I heard the two of you last Christmas!"

"Uncle... Eh?" Nanoha stared curiously at the the winded blonde. Fate seemed to realize what her rant revealed.

"Way to go big-mouth." Jail shook his head in disappointment. "Ms. Takamachi," Yellow eyes narrowed in on her, "You are hereby sworn to secrecy. Got it?" Nanoha nodded dumbly, still in a slight shock. They looked nothing alike. She had seen Precia Testarossa and could see the similarities between the older woman the man sitting across from her.

"Now because of loose lips here," He pointed at Fate, "I need to prove I show no favoritism."

"Yeah right. Just tell me when you blabbed to my mom." The blonde folded her arms across her chest. Her mother was destroying her life... again.

"I did not call her." He lied without hesitation.

"I promise not to shoot you with the taser at Thanksgiving dinner."

Jail knew exactly where Fate would aim that taser, "Promise?"

"Yes." Fate crossed her toes. Nanoha raised an eyebrow at the exchange.

The blonde's uncle nodded at the conditions, "As soon as I found out from my assistant."

Fate wasn't surprised at the confession. She was angry, but knew that the purple-haired siblings worked in tandem to make her life hell. "She tell you to give us community service."

Jail looked hesitant. Fate threatened again, "I have mace."

His answer was immediate, "Her specific words were, 'Anything with an orange jumpsuit.'" He paused to remember his conversation with Precia. "She also may have suggested picking up trash on the side of the road, so she could make you a sign that read, 'Honk if you like this badonkadonk.'" Jail couldn't help but smile at his sister's ingenuity.

Fate rolled her eyes. Precia needed a lesson in proper parenting... again.

Nanoha didn't know how she ended up in this twisted family debacle, but she wanted out. "You're not going to make us do that, right? You can't do that."

The principal shrugged, "It's a private school."

Nanoha gapped at his nonchalant response. She was going to resort to begging, "Please don't." She could imagine her mother's furious red face after she got done explaining why she got in trouble... again.

Fate employed her puppy eyes on Jail. Years in the education system made him immune to the sad, pleading eyes of students. But it did not give him immunity against the teary burgundy eyes of his niece. "Please Uncle Jail."

Jail bit his lower lip before caving, "Fine. No picking up trash, but you will work off six hours of community service two weeks after Thanksgiving. I'll send out notes concerning what it will be that Monday. Okay?"

"Yes, sir." Both girls replied in unison. They figured nothing could be worse than picking up trash.

"Good. You're both dismissed. And girls," Nanoha paused, letting go of the doorknob. Fate turned around to face her uncle, "try to stay out of trouble. The more problems the both of you cause her," He pointed a finger at the both of them, "The more she drives the staff up the wall... And she uses all of the Kleenex in the lounge. Plus, she ate all of Ms. Kawakami's chocolate cake the other day."

"Sorry, Uncle Jail."

"Sorry, Mr. Scaglietti."

"It's okay. Have a good day, girls."

Nanoha couldn't wait to leave the Principal's office. Mostly so she could be as far away as possible from Fate Testarossa.

The blonde was going over the lecture she'd give her mother. Consumed by her thoughts she didn't see the White Devil turn on her heel.

"Jesus!" Fate clutched her chest to stop her frantic heart. She stopped just inches from Nanoha's face. Quick to recover she began, "Nevermind its the Devil. I thought..."

"Stop talking and listen up." Nanoha struck her bitch pose, arms crossed over her chest, feet planted beneath her shoulders. She stood as straight as possible. She didn't like that Fate was taller than her... Well, she didn't like that fact right now. In her fantasies, not that she had fantasies about the blonde, but if she had fantasies a tall Fate was a good thing. "This," she made a circular motion in the air with one hand, "is all your fault."

Fate was about to defend herself, but was interrupted by with the hand. "No, no. I'm still talking." Nanoha gave her signature bitch glare, but the blonde rolled her eyes in response.

"Again, this is all YOUR fault. I am not happy." The swimmer wanted to laugh at the HBIC's use of the "I" statement. "In fact I am very, very, very angry," Fate noticed Nanoha's knuckles clench and thought twice about laughing. "Just stay out of my way until our community service." A slender finger poked Fate's forehead. "Or I will make your life a living hell." Nanoha relished the feeling of power threatening the other girl brought about. The threat fell short though as Fate stepped closer to her.

As the blonde leaned in towards Nanoha's face. The head cheerleader prepared herself for a dangerous warning... or maybe warm, soft lips... Instead she received a whispered, "You look fat today. Later, Thunder-thighs."

Fate smiled widely at her cleverly delivered insult. She quickly moved away from the shocked brunette. Nanoha searched desperately for a retort, but found nothing. Her glare deepened towards the immune Fate. If looks could kill the blonde should have been dead ten minutes prior. The cheerleader turned her back on the other girl. As she strode away, she yelled, "I hate you!"

"Love you too, Princess..." Nanoha pivoted to give her the finger.

When she turned around to walk to her locker, Fate continued to watch her leave. Burgundy eyes roamed over the cheerleader's athletic form. Feeling Fate's eyes still on her Nanoha added a purposeful sway to her hips. She knew the blonde would be glued to her ass until she was out of sight.

When she rounded the corner, sassy sapphire orbs locked with entranced wine-red. Nanoha smirked as she saw the blonde blush and walk in the opposite direction. "I so own you." Nanoha said to herself.

"What a bitch..." Fate mumbled angrily.

"What was that young lady?" She hadn't noticed the principal's entry into the hallway.

"Screw you, asshole." The normally peaceful swimmer spat back.

Jail briefly considered scolding his niece for inappropriate language and for a lack of respect. He thought the better of it and remained silent. His sister was terrifying when frustrated, he could only assume her daughter inherited it. She might be PMS-ing, but he knew better than to ask that question. Such a question only fueled... violent responses. At least in his sister's case it did.

Thinking about his partner in crime, he continued exiting the building taking out his cell phone as he went. He'd have to discuss different service options with her. Yep, there was always another way to get back at the unruly teenager.

"Hey sis. Yeah I just got done talking with them." Precia was about to explain her ideas, but he interrupted with his own. "Actually, I was thinking. Instead of jumpsuits, how about festive attire? Might teach a better lesson..."

The evil siblings went about their plotting.

* * *

The metal locker door clanged shut, the sound echoed down the otherwise quite hallway. Fate scowled as she stomped towards her seventh period.

They got out of the Principal's office just as sixth period had started. Fate thought about eating lunch, but reconsidered as she realized the smell of formaldehyde was stuck to her skin. Instead she went to the locker room and decided to take a quick shower. She hoped the warm water would relief some of the built up tension in her shoulders. Every time she encountered the head cheerleader her body seemed to go into defensive mode, preparing to counterattack.

During the shower she tried to talk herself down, "Just gotta chill," deep breath, "No big deal. It's just one day." She flashed to orange jumpsuits and her mom taking pictures. A little louder she said, "Not gonna happen. She wouldn't do that." The warm water soothed away some of the tension.

She continued, "It's gonna be okay. Happy thoughts." Her mind conjured images of sunshine, white sandy beaches, and palm trees swaying in the wind. The dream ended abruptly when the vision of a particular girl with auburn hair dressed in a jumpsuit chased her down the side of the highway with a litter stick. "Serenity now."

The words weren't working. She tried again, a little louder, "Serenity now." Her resolve crumbled when she envisioned her mother handing Nanoha another sharp-tipped pick-up stick. "Ser-fucking-enity!" She never swore this much. It was all that cheerleader's fault. With all the profanity she knew God must really hate her now. "FUCK!" Her scream echoed throughout the locker room. A freshman, who came to grab the book she forgot in her locker, sprinted out.

Her partner in crime wasn't faring any better after leaving the Principal's office. Nanoha walked to the rather abandoned choir room in hopes of getting her mind off of the morning ordeal. Singing was her go to stress relief, so she skimmed through her songs. She didn't have a mother or a wife she hated, so Eminem was out. And Coldplay just didn't match her mode at the moment.

She needed to release her pent-up anger and frustration with the world. Then, the perfect song rolled into view and she pressed play. Nanoha inhaled deeply, listening to the vamp. The words community service flashed through her mind, adding to her fury.

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

She had every line memorized. Every ounce of frustration poured into her singing.

_Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

No matter how hard she tried to forget, the images of her night with Fate never went away.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

In her dreams she could still feel the blonde. Feel her walls tightening as fingers expertly moved deeper inside. Hitting that spot, again and again and again...

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

She would lie awake at night, fearing that if she closed her eyes she would encounter that burgundy-eyed demon.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you _

Those feelings, those images... That unquenched thirst... It was why she hated Fate even more.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

The blonde was the one thing she wanted. And the one thing she hated wanting.

_Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know_

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything all about me  
Why do you love me_

Nanoha couldn't understand why she desired her. Fate was her opposite and equal. The blonde had popularity, but didn't need to be a bitch for it. The other girl was compassionate and reserved. While she was the opposite. The outgoing, cheerleading bitch... at least on the surface.

In many ways she envied Fate.

_I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me_

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

But she would never admit to that. Nanoha finished the last verse, screaming out that last two lines with all the power she could muster. The loathing she felt towards the golden blonde rolled off of her in waves. She had a new reason to despise the swimmer's existence.

The cheerleader didn't know how, but she did know that the blonde was going to pay for this. Even if it wasn't Fate's fault and she should be angry at her crazy Biology teacher. It didn't matter. Testarossa was going down...

Determination burning in her sapphire orbs, Nanoha made her way towards seventh period. With her HBIC game face on she cleared a path to her class, plotting revenge against the blonde. The hatred she felt washed away any thoughts about what her mother was going to do to her.

* * *

_Fate's locker... later that day..._

Throughout seventh and eighth period Fate had got compliments like, "That was frickin' awesome!" And stuff like, "Epic, dude!" Or, "I wish I was there." One of her favorites, "Bitch had it coming."

Apparently fainting and throwing a pig fetus into the face of your teacher instantly made you the hero of the school. Some people even claimed that she slammed it into Mrs. Kimura's face. Of course the fame wouldn't last into tomorrow, but it was nice to be known for something more than "...fucking one of the hottest chicks." A jock's words of course.

"Testarossa." Signum pulled Fate from her musing. "Here's the work you missed in fourth and fifth." The pink-haired swimmer handed the blonde her assignments.

"Thanks."

Signum nodded her head as an affirmative. Fate knew Signum wouldn't ask her questions about what happened. The other girl wasn't one for excessive words. Signum always claimed gossip was a waste of air. In her case it really was since her girlfriend did enough gossiping for the both of them.

Fate was about to ask her best friend's plans for the afternoon, but was interrupted.

Shamal twisted Signum around by her blue silk tie and slammed her girlfriend into the lockers. A boy with thick-rimmed glasses and a face covered with pimples would have told any other couple to get the hell off of his locker, but he made an exception for this one. Instead he pulled out his phone and took a video of it.

Even with her leg wrapped around her girlfriend's toned thigh, hands tangled in pink locks, Shamal still saw the unwarranted videographer. Reluctantly pulling away from Signum's soft, plump lips she turned to give the boy a piece of her mind. But before she could rip him a new one, Signum snatched the boys phone from his hand and threw it across the hall.

The boy complained, but it fell on deaf ears as Signum had already pulled Shamal back into her embrace. Their kiss reignited with a new, fiery passion. Shamal's tongue darted into Signum's mouth, massaging her tongue. Signum hoped her parents weren't expecting her home early.

Fate would have made a comment about their lack of decency, but as soon as Signum was attacked so was she. She barely had time to reply to Hayate's husky whisper of, "Hey baby," when small hands gripped her shoulders. The short cheerleader's front pressed firmly against her own.

"Hey...mmphf..." Her words were swallowed by Hayate. On instinct she tried to grab the shorter girl's hips to push her away. She felt like she was being forced to swallow Hayate's tongue. The small girl was a little too forceful for her. The cheerleader mistook the action as Fate trying to pull her closer, so she pushed harder into the blonde.

Across the hall another cheerleader was watching the exchange with narrowed eyes. She was already pissed with Testarossa and to add to it she had to endure watching Fate swallow Hayate's tongue. In irritation she spotted the first guy with a nice biceps and a decent face. "Hey Eric." She said in a sing song voice.

"He-hey Nanoha." The other boy nodded and Nanoha felt a little proud of herself for garnering such a reaction. "Wh-what's up?" It wasn't everyday the head cheerleader talked to you.

"Oh nothing. I saw you playing the other day." Eric was on the basketball team and was supposedly one of the hotter guys attending TSAB. That was as much Nanoha knew about the boy. "You looked really..." She stared into his eyes with an intensity she knew would have him eating out of the palm of her hand. "Hot." Her calculating sapphire eyes went to his muscular arms, she ran her fingers over the vein pushing against the skin on his toned bicep. "Have you been working out?"

"I've you know... yeah." He was never good with words and the girl talking to him was too hot for him to think straight.

She moved closer to him, moving so close he could feel the heat of her body. Nanoha kept her eyes locked on the boy's arm, tracing circles on his tanned skin. "I was thinking maybe you and I should... hang out sometime."

Eric was speechless and couldn't form a coherent thought. He resorted to stuttering, "I-I-I th-th-think that wou-wou-would be co-co-cool." That was easy Nanoha thought. She so did NOT have thunder-thighs.

Then, Nanoha felt it. Those intense eyes watching her. Not Eric's brown ones. No, it was those wine-red eyes that defied her, infuriated her... and turned her on. But the last one wasn't something she would admit.

Hayate finished sucking the air out of Fate's lungs and allowed the blonde to catch her breath. "Geez," Fate inhaled deeply for air, "what was that?"

Hayate crossed her arms over her chest, irritated that Fate wasn't thrilled at being kissed so passionately. "You're my girlfriend. We are..." The blonde stopped listening to her fake girlfriend's explanation.

Her eyes watched the interaction across the hallway. The White Devil was talking to some jock, she thought his name was Eric. It was the first time she ever saw the cheerleader talking to the boy. Well talking wasn't all the girl with auburn hair was doing.

It was odd because Nanoha never dated anyone without an intention. She dated Yunno for the popularity, but this guy wouldn't add to her status in any way. In fact dating Nanoha would help the boy, just receiving her attention as he was now would lift his popularity. Whatever the cheerleader's play was, it irked her just bit. When Eric took one of Nanoha's hands into his own, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles it really irked her.

Nanoha didn't like Eric holding her hand, telling her how much he would like to take her out to dinner. Instead of meeting the eyes she knew to be watching her intently she looked up into Eric's brown eyes and smiled at him.

She was so not going to dinner with this guy, but he was certainly helping her to do whatever it was that she was trying to do.

* * *

"Looks like Nanoha's trying to get herself some arm candy." Hayate stated, observing Fate's reaction all the while. The blonde's expression wasn't so much as flat out jealousy, but more like curiosity with a hint of jealousy.

"Yeah. Stealing another soul is more like it." Fate said nonchalantly, forcing herself to look away.

Hayate was already calculating and hummed a yes in response. She would mull over this information later on, "Well, ready to go."

"Where?"

"My house, silly. Remember you promised to come over." Hayate linked their hands together leading them towards the exit. "Shamal hurry up." She called over her shoulder. The other couple discontinued their make-out session.

Nanoha felt those burgundy eyes release her from their hold. It was perfect timing since Eric had just asked her what time he could pick her up later that night. "Oh you know what? I totally forgot. I promised to teach my cousin's friend's sister how to do a standing back handspring back tuck."

"Wh-what?" Eric asked.

"Nice talking to you. See ya." Nanoha left the confused boy in her wake.

In the parking lot, Hayate was about to get into Signum's truck when she spotted Nanoha getting into her car without her new acquaintance. Then, she looked at the exit of the school building, where a depressed Eric was coming out from. It was interesting to say the least. She didn't have the time to think anymore about it, but these new facts were being stored away.

Nanoha buckled up and reflected on what happened. She was sure she didn't flirt with Eric because she was jealous. It was more like she couldn't understand how Fate could choose Hayate over her. Hayate did have a nice body, but she was sure that hers was better. Maybe Hayate had more... experience. Then again, she didn't think that Fate's type was Type-A Slut.

No doubt Hayate was her best friend. But Hayate herself admitted to being a ho. Bless her heart.

It was just... Hayate was like so...so... not her. And Nanoha couldn't be outdone by the short brunette. Hayate was so ugh...

* * *

**A/N: **First I'm very sorry. But I didn't mean to take so long. Anyways the next update should be faster. I haven't forgotten about _The Right Kind of Wrong_ I just want to complete two more chapters before I update. Engineering is draining me of my strength, so send me angry messages it will probably help me to update faster. And thank you so much for the reviews and to everyone who has added this to their favorites.

_Next chapter preview:_

"Fate Testarossa! Strike the sexy pose! NOW!"

"I refuse!" Fated huffed indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest. She frowned at the girl behind the video camera. "Hayate we've been at this for three hours. I'm tired and I need to go home."

"You made me into a human punching bag yesterday. I have this simple little request and you refuse to do it. Be fair." Hayate returned the blonde's glare.

"Be fair? Be fair?" Fate spat at the short-haired brunette. "I've been changing into whatever cosplay outfit you wanted me to wear for the past three hours. And," Fate thrust an accusing finger at the video camera, "repeating stupid phrases like some brain dead klutz."


	7. Kiss With A Fist

**Bad Romance**

Chapter 7: Kiss With a Fist

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Time changes and lyrics in _Italics_.

**Music: **_Kiss With A Fist_ by Florence and the Machine

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own MGLN or its characters. I do own this crazy plotline.

**Fate**

My family... hm... How do I put this? They have the innate ability to drive you crazy. It's almost like they don't even try. It just comes natural. And I tried to delude myself into thinking, "I will NOT be like them."

But the harsh reality... I was already past dysfunctional and I didn't even realize it. Not until that random moment when it hit me. And hit me hard. The magical epiphany that slapped me upside the head when I wasn't looking. In a mocking voice it told me, "Haha idiot, you're just like them."

**Normal**

_Eight Years ago... November of Junior Year... Hayate's Living Room..._

"Fate Testarossa! Strike the sexy pose! NOW!"

"I refuse!" Fated huffed indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest. She frowned at the girl behind the video camera. "Hayate we've been at this for three hours. I'm tired and I need to go home."

"You made me into a human punching bag yesterday. I have this simple little request and you refuse to do it. Be fair." Hayate returned the blonde's scowl.

"Be fair? Be fair?" Fate spat at the short-haired brunette. "I've been changing into whatever cosplay outfit you wanted me to wear for the past three hours. And," Fate thrust her index finger at the video camera, "repeating stupid phrases like some brain dead klutz."

"I know that was directed towards Sailor Moon. DO NOT insult her. She is a goddess!" Hayate shouted back. "You wish you were her!"

Shamal and Signum watched from the couch as the fake couple continued to argue. Hayate told Shamal about their arrangement and Fate told Signum, which wasn't really necessary since Shamal would have told Signum anyways. Secrets weren't good for relationships, Shamal claimed. But she just loved gossiping to Signum because she knew the pink-haired athlete wouldn't tell anyone.

Signum didn't enjoy Thursdays in the Yagami household. Hayate moved in with her aunty, Shamal's mom, when she was nine years old because her parents died in a car accident. The two were rather inseparable since then. They also shared an unhealthy love of cosplay. For years now Hayate and Shamal would dress her up as different anime characters. Their current favorites for her to enact happened to be Nodoka from _Saki, _Nadie from _El Cazador de la Bruja_, and Moka-chan from _Rosario+Vampire. _

Today, Hayate was delighted to finally have Moka-san enacted by Fate. Signum considered warning Fate when the blonde asked her why Hayate seemed so excited. They were right outside of the house, so Fate still had a chance to escape. But instead of warning her Signum shrugged with a look of indifference. It would be interesting to see someone else suffer through a Thursday afternoon with the cosplay duo.

In the past she too argued with the Hayate and Shamal about having to dress up. She lost. Under two withering glares she surrendered and resigned herself to a lifetime of cosplay Thursday.

Since she started dating Shamal the weekly event had improved. Her blonde girlfriend loved watching her strut around in all of those short pervy skirts and button up shirts that were two sizes too small.

Let's just say cosplay sessions didn't last very long when teacher-Shamal felt the need to be reprimanded by her badass, pink-haired student behind closed doors.

"Hayate, I need to go home." Fate complained.

"Just do the ending of the fight and you can leave."

"No."

"Fate-chan," A smirk worked its way onto Hayate's face, "I will post the past three hours of you on Youtube if you don't do this."

A look of horror took over Fate's features. "You wouldn't."

"I so would."

"You are the devil's minion." Fate mumbled.

"Proud to be." Hayate had an evil glint in her eye. Fate surrendered.

"Fine. Just hurry up this wig itches."

"Yes!" Hayate readjusted the video camera. "Now just like we rehearsed."

Fate nodded and plastered on a look of cool indifference. She popped her hip a little to the right and rested her right hand on it. Fate mustered her best cold-hearted bitch voice to say as condescending as possible, "Know your place." She pivoted on her left heel and walked away from the camera, swaying her hips as she went.

"Perfect." Hayate exclaimed excitedly. "Now..."

Fate interrupted her before she had a chance, "No. I did everything you asked and now I really have to get going." The blonde took off her wig and tossed it to Signum. She walked into Hayate's bathroom, her backpack in hand.

Hayate gave up her protests. She instead focused on the new footage she'd have to edit later. The videographer hadn't been lying when she said the videos weren't going on Youtube, but she didn't say anything about Facebook or her blog.

Fate rushed out of the bathroom, tossing a, "See ya later," over her shoulder as she ran out the door. Hayate's house wasn't far from her own, but she still needed to rush. Argh, she thought, her mother was going to kill her if she was late.

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later... Testarossa household..._

"I'm home!" Fate yelled out as she slammed the door shut behind her.

"Thank God!" Precia exclaimed as she emerged from the kitchen, "I thought I was going to have grab some random blonde girl off the side of the road."

Fate narrowed her eyes at the older woman. She had a bone to pick with her mom, but she was still in the middle of catching her breath.

"Well don't just stand there sweating like a pig. Go take a shower!" Precia shooed her upstairs, "Go on. You got a half-an-hour until dinner."

Fate knew it was more like twenty minutes because her mom just wanted to see her walk in during prayer. "I'm going. I'm going." The swimmer swatted away the hands pushing her back. "Did I tell how much I hate you?"

"Yeah this morning when I caught you masturbating." Precia replied, laughing as she headed back into the kitchen.

"I wasn't masturbating!" Fate screeched, a light blush creeping onto her cheeks, "Argh! I HATE YOU!"

"Oooh... three 'I hate you's' in one day." The older woman did a little fist pump, "Score!"

Fate rushed through her shower and threw on black halter-top that hugged her curves just right and a short white skirt. She didn't need her grandmother telling her she looked like a hobo.

She heard her mother walk in with her grandmother followed by her Uncle Jail. In hopes of avoiding her grandmother as much as possible she went into the kitchen to help her mom carry the food to the table.

"Remind me again why we celebrate Thanksgiving... twice." Fate said as she grabbed potholders.

"You already know this." Precia sighed, she didn't exactly enjoy cooking two Thanksgiving meals. "You're mother claims that she didn't know traditional Thanksgiving celebrations are with turkey or ham. Her family would always eat Prime Rib on Thanksgiving, therefore we eat Prime Rib on Thanksgiving."

"I thought she grew up here."

"I really have no idea what goes on in that woman's mind when it comes to holidays." Precia said as she checked the turkey.

"So we celebrate Thanksgiving with Prime Rib for mother. Then, Nana needs to have turkey on Thanksgiving, so we celebrate a week in advance? I'm surprised she doesn't complain that it isn't actually Thanksgiving."

"Yeah. She used to argue with your mother. But now she doesn't even know what day it is. As along as Nana knows she had a Thanksgiving dinner we can all live in peace."

Fate heard Precia sigh again. They both stopped moving around the kitchen, biding their time until they actually had to face the elder Testarossa in the dining room.

"You go first." Precia muttered under her breath. There was only one thing that intimidated her in the world... besides her wife... and that was her mother. Felicia Testarossa. "Wait. Grab the Patron."

Fate raised her eyebrow at her distraught mother's command, but did as she was instructed. She handed the Patron Silver to the older woman. Precia filled the two shot glasses she retrieved from the cabinet. She gave one shot to Fate and kept the other in her left hand. "Mom..."

Precia waved her hand in front of her to ward off any questions. "I can't handle this woman if I'm not a little buzzed okay?"

Fate just nodded dumbly, still not sure as to why she had a glass. "Okay."

"Now, lift it up. Come on its not fun if I drink alone." Both women lifted their glasses, lightly clinking them together, "Here's to surviving tonight." Simultaneously, they swallowed the shot and slammed the glasses down. Fate was recovering from the first shot of tequila, while Precia was refilling their glasses.

"Mom I don't think we should..." She was cut off as the refilled shot glass was shoved towards her.

"Drink." Precia demanded.

"Okay." They threw back another shot, but it wasn't enough for Precia, who decided to screw the glasses and drank straight from the bottle. After two full gulps Precia replaced the cork on the bottle and put it back into the liquor cabinet.

Fate inspected her mother's state with a bit of fear. Not good, the blonde thought. "Ready now?"

"God knows I'm not." With her eyelids tightly shut Precia inhaled deeply. "Alright, let's do this!"

The blonde nodded in agreement and followed behind her mom.

Ohhs and ahhs echoed in the dining room as the mother daughter duo entered with the turkey and sides. Both Testarossa women could feel the scrutinizing burgundy eyes of Felicia.

"I hope everyone's hungry." Precia said with a fake cheery voice.

"I'm starving. What took you so long?" Felicia immediately replied. Yep, it was going to be a great night, Fate thought.

"Sorry, Mama." Precia said with a painful smile. "Better late than never." She mumbled. Unfortunately, nothing escaped the ears of her mother.

"Yeah, we'll see if it was worth the wait." The gray-haired woman said as she inspected the spread. "You were taking so long in the kitchen I thought you ate it all. You do seem a bit more round than the last time I saw you. Be careful, Lindy might decide to leave you for someone," She caught her daughter's violet eyes, "less robust."

Lindy saw her wife's tight-lipped smile and decided to intervene, "Don't be silly, Ma. I love my woman. Curves and all."

Precia rolled her eyes, "I'll take that as a compliment." With a huff she sat down next to her wife, pouring herself a full glass of wine in the process.

Fate had overheard her grandmother grilling her mother and knew her turn was approaching. She walked towards Felicia preparing for the verbal assault sure to come. Her mother was mild compared to this woman and it wasn't because Felicia was cruel she was just... old. The woman was old enough that she didn't give a damn what other people thought about her.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Nana." Fate hugged her grandmother tightly and the older woman reciprocated the embrace.

The blonde smiled gently as she pulled away but was held in place by hands gripping her wrists. Her grandmother always did this. Held her by the wrists, leaned back a little and inspected her "legacy."

"Well isn't this quite the change." Felicia's eyebrow rose at her granddaughter's style. "From homo hobo to sapphic slut."

Across the table, Chrono spit out the water he just sipped. He tried to muffle his laughter behind his hands.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you giggles." Felicia released a stunned Fate to take her seat across the table, beside Chrono. "You and your man-whorish ways. I'm surprised you haven't contracted something yet. Well, you know you might have something and not even know. Like syphilis or chlamydia. 400 million newly infected every year."

Fate chuckled at her brother's wide eyes. "Ma. That's enough. You're gonna make everyone lose their appetite."

"You could stand to lose yours." The gray-haired woman cut in quickly.

"Okay! Whose gonna say grace?" Jail abruptly interrupted from beside his mother. When everyone remained silent, he took charge before a war broke loose. "I will. Alright everyone bow your head, please. And think happy thoughts." He whispered the last part.

Aside from the one critical comment about the yams being undercooked from Felicia dinner went smoothly. Especially, since Precia drowned every insult with a glass of wine. Fate was fairly certain her mother was topping off her second bottle of wine by the time dessert was over. It may have been strange to celebrate Thanksgiving twice, but Fate had to admit the food was always phenomenal.

They were standing by the door bidding farewell to Felicia and Jail. The elder Testarossa kissed and hugged her grandchildren, advising them to do well in school and to not do drugs. She also instructed Fate not to dress like her mom... and to not to dress like a hippie. Precia somehow stood without help for a minute so she could hug and kiss her mother goodnight.

Felicia whispered "I love you" into Precia's ear and told her she had great kids. It was what the older woman always did after reeking havoc with her blunt commentary.

Felicia loved her kids and her grandchildren, but love couldn't save them from her brutal honesty. The older woman took a step back and gave a nod to both of her grandchildren, "Okay, bye." With the abrupt goodbye she turned to leave. It was common for Felicia to end any visit or phone call with the short, insensitive farewell.

While everyone else watched as Jail helped the older woman into his car, Precia swayed back and forth walking towards two couches. The problem being that they didn't have two couches... so instead of flopping down onto the first couch she fell flat on the living room carpet.

SLAM! Lindy just shook her head as she watched Jail's car drive away.

"How far away do think she is from it?" Chrono asked, while watching the taillights disappear.

"I'd say three feet." Fate smiled as she looked up at the stars.

"I say she's by the coffee table."

"No, I bet she right next to the couch. Sleeping." Lindy added her bet.

"Five dollars." Chrono suggested.

"'Kay."

"Alright." At the same time the three gamblers looked over their shoulder at the drunk, sleeping form of Precia Testarossa stretched out on the carpet, right beside the couch.

"Ugh..." Chrono groaned.

"Damn..." Fate cursed.

"Looks like I win... again." Lindy cheerily announced. "How 'bout you two pay me back by carrying her upstairs?"

Five seconds of silence passed as both losers considered the deal. "Can't I just give you the money?" Fate grumbled.

"Yeah." Chrono softly agreed.

"Get a move on you two." Lindy ordered before going into the kitchen to make some green tea.

"Ugh..." Chrono complained yet again.

"I call her head!" Fate shouted.

The blue-haired boy leveled a glare at his baby sister. "Dammit," he cursed but accepted his lot. They slowly made their way to Precia after closing the door.

"I think Nana was right." Chrono groaned as he picked up Precia's legs.

"Shh! She might hear you." Fate warned. Even unconscious it seemed Precia Testarossa had amazing hearing.

"She's dead asleep. And she going to... Ah! Damn... kick me anyway." Chrono received a hard kick to his midsection. It was a known fact that Precia was a violent sleeper when drunk. Fate had been on the receiving end of those strong kicks and had no desire to wake up with bruised abs.

"Almost there." Fate said to lift Chrono's spirits.

"I hate you right now." Her brother mumbled under his breath as they made it to their mothers' bedroom.

Just as they set the older woman down and were about to walk away Precia lashed out once again. The strong kick hit Chrono right in balls, causing the young man to fall to his knees. Fate watched as her brother took on the fetal position, groaning in pain.

"Ow." Fate whispered as her hands moved shield herself from such agony.

Once the pain somewhat subsided Fate helped her older brother off the floor. "You okay?"

"I think I'll live." Chrono's hoarse voice replied.

After Fate finished leading them to the living room, she turned on the television. She flipped through the channels settling on UFC Unleashed. Lindy watched with them, then decided to go to bed.

Five minutes after she left Fate decided to ask a question that had been on her mind for a while, "Why did you choose Uminari U?"

"I got a full ride you know that."

"Yeah. And you also got a full ride to Mid-Childa? Why didn't go there?" Fate pried.

Chrono took some time to think about his answer, "So I could keep tabs on my baby sister. Make sure she does get herself into trouble. Which I hear someone has some community service."

"Don't change the subject and give me the real answer."

"What do you want me to say? I can come home on weekends if I want to and eat home-cooked meals. And Mom does my laundry."

Fate rolled here eyes at the response.

"Look I know you want nothing more than to be as faraway as possible from the both of them, but one day you're going to realize how much you miss them and this place."

"I doubt that." Fate whispered angrily.

"Well, I love this place. I didn't need to leave to figure that out." Chrono said as he returned his attention to the screen. Fate considered his answer for a few minutes, but returned to the same conclusion... she needed to get out of this place... away from her mom. Away from a devious creature with auburn hair.

They watched for a while longer before both heading off to bed.

* * *

_The next day... after school at TSAB High..._

The following day had been relatively uneventful for both Fate and Nanoha. Mrs. Kimura called in sick, sparing them from any verbal attacks. Both girls avoided eye contact. The only thing Fate said to the other girl was "here" when she was passing papers along in Biology. During passing neither looked for the other and if they passed each other in the hallway they both ignored the urge to stare at one another.

This avoidance didn't go unnoticed by the Hayate. She had been working on a few ideas the night before. If there was one thing she understood about the odd interactions of Fate Testarossa and Nanoha Takamachi it was that their eyes always sought each other out. Perhaps neither realized it, but they both spent every chance they got checking each other out.

At first she was a little jealous at the thought of Fate staring at the head cheerleader's curves more than her own... because she most definitely had stare worthy curves... But that wasn't the point. She'd moved past her jealousy and thought to take advantage of the UST between the two girls.

Initially, the attraction between swim captain and HBIC freaked her out because... well... it was just weird. Every time the match-made-in-hell saw each other it turned into a sparing match. They were like a strike anywhere match and gasoline. And though she would deny it... Nanoha's death glare gave her the chills. But the glare the auburn-haired girl directed towards Fate would literally make anyone else run away. The blonde, however, would stand there meeting the glare head-on. With those kinds of interactions why would anyone notice the sexual tension just oozing from the pair.

The point being Hayate finally found Fate's Achilles heel, in the form of the head bitch. But she'd have work stealthily because if either the blonde or Nanoha found out her plans there would be hell to pay. With that thought Hayate knew she needed a partner to accomplish 'Operation Get Fate Laid'. Her partner would also be her plan B if Fate and Nanoha didn't get it on.

That's what brought her to Ginga Nakajima's locker on a Friday afternoon, "Hi Ginga-chan." Hayate greeted with a sickly sweet smile.

Ginga eyed the older girl wearily. Maybe Hayate had finally come to warn her about staring at Fate. "He-hello Yagami-san." Ginga stuttered out.

"So..." Hayate paused, "I noticed you staring at Fate-chan the other day...and today."

Ginga thought she was in definite trouble. She kissed Fate and now she was going to get killed, "I-I-I..."

Her denial was cut short by a smiling Hayate, "Don't worry I'm not angry. I know you like Fate."

The younger girl looked around to see where the other attackers would be coming from. "I'm sorry. I didn't..."

"I'm not here to hurt you. In fact I have a proposition to make."

The violet-haired girl stared at the brunette. Hayate's smile widened, "I want you to seduce Fate."

"I'm sorry, Yagami-san. You what?" Ginga swore she misheard.

"Oh, I can see this is going to be a lot of work." Hayate said, scanning the girl up and down. "I'll teach you how to seduce Fate... well women in general because you obviously need help. I like to think of it as community service. I help you and you service the community. Now seduction school begins 9 A.M. tomorrow. I'll pick you up." Hayate turned on her heel and began to walk away. Over her shoulder she added, "And call me Hayate. See ya later, Ginga-chan."

Ginga stood bewildered at her locker. Hayate wanted her to seduce Fate... did she miss something? But she also wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth, the next day she would be attending seductress school.

* * *

_Same time... At Fate's locker..._

Fate was busy getting the right books out of her locker when Signum walked up. "Hey."

"Hey." The pink-haired swimmer nodded in response. "What's up with you and Takamachi?"

Fate froze in her searching, then continued, "What do you mean?"

"I'm mean I haven't seen either you glare at each other or start an argument."

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I notice when annoying little cat fights that usually happen everyday... don't. And you're avoiding each other like the plague."

"I don't want to get into anymore trouble, so I'm avoiding the source of all my troubles."

"I thought that was your mom."

"The source of half of my troubles."

"I see." Signum dropped the subject. She only asked because Shamal told her to ask. Personally, she thought the world was a better place without the daily clash of the Titans.

Just as Fate closed her locker, Hayate pulled her into a surprise kiss. "You can't just kiss someone like that." Fate quietly reprimanded when she was released.

"Geez. What's your problem? Anyone else would be thrilled to be kissed by me." Hayate said with an angry pout.

"You think you'll fit through the exit with that ego." Fate spat back. The couple continued to argue quietly with Signum and Shamal watched with fascination.

Down the hall Nanoha came around the corner, spotting the couple immediately. With a roll of her eyes she found the nearest jock to flirt with. It would become a habit she'd adapt until their community service. Another habit would be for Fate to spot Nanoha's excessive flirting, roll her eyes and leave the school holding hands with Hayate.

* * *

_Sunday at Church..._

Fate sat in the pews beside her mom and Signum. It was 9 A.M., which was way too early in her opinion. The pastor was funny guy and made his sermons interesting by using examples from movies and even Youtube, but she was just a little to tired to focus. Her work out last night had been intense and she wasn't happy to be up this early.

And no 'work out' wasn't code for something else. She ran six miles on the treadmill, then did some free weights, and finished off with some kickboxing. No it wasn't what normal teenagers did on their saturday nights, but it was what Fate Testarossa did sometimes on Friday or Saturday nights. Odd maybe, but no one else knew about her strange behavior.

The pastor finished his sermon, handing over the rest of service to the choir and praise band. Fate rolled her eyes upon seeing Nanoha Takamachi standing at one of the microphones. As soon as their eyes met Nanoha sent Fate a withering look and Fate returned it. As soon as the band started to play the glare morphed into a cheerful smile.

"She is the devil..." Fate whispered.

Everyone stood when the choir began to sing, "_Lord, I lift your name on high. Lord I love to sing your sing your praises. I'm so glad you're in my life_."

Fate waved on arm in the air while the other rested on the back of the pew in front of her. "Put some effort into it." Precia whispered into Fate's ear.

"You're doing the same thing." Fate complained.

"Yeah but if your mother catches you slouching she's going to catch me."

"Fine." Fate mustered what energy she had and joined the worship. Just to spite her mom she threw in her own interpretative hand gestures. "_You came from heaven to earth_," the blonde sang passionately as she lifted her hands to ceiling then back down, "_to show the way_." She waved her hand from left-to-right to demonstrate the way being shown. "_From the earth to the cross_," Fate lifted her arms to form a cross, "_my debt to pay_." She acted as though she was counting out money. Signum shook her head, but hid her smile. Shamal decided to join with the interpretation.

"_From the cross to the grave_," Fate lowered her hands, palms down as she bowed her head. Precia tried to remain impassive about the display, but when Lindy joined in just as passionately she couldn't contain her laughter. "_From the grave to the sky, Lord, I lift your name on high._" Fate all but yelled closed her eyes as her arms swayed back forth in the air.

Nanoha raised an eyebrow at the blonde's sudden outburst. Part of her wanted to laugh, but chose to send a glare to the suddenly devoted girl. She rolled her eyes when she noticed other people copying the blonde.

Once the service was over the congregation broke into smaller groups. As everyone dispersed Precia walked past Momoko Takamachi, eyes narrowed as each woman eyed their sworn enemy. Fate and Lindy standing about ten feet away noticed the showdown. There was an exchange of words, then both parties went in opposite directions.

"Why do they hate each other so much? Does she not like you and mom together?"

Lindy shook her head, "She has nothing against homosexuals. In fact, Momoko has a lot of gay friends. She definitely a fag-hag."

"Then..." Fate prompted.

"It's about a boy and a competition."

"Aren't those usually combined?"

"Well one won the boy and one won the competition."

"I still don't get it."

"I think you should have your mom tell you about it. Its far more entertaining."

"I'm not sure I want know."

"Yeah. And she'll probably tell you everything." Fate frowned at her mother's words. Lindy smirked, "All the dirty details."

"Ew. Yeah I don't want to know."

The teal-haired woman laughed at her daughter's sickly expression. "You know getting her daughter into trouble doesn't help you to get into Momoko's good graces."

"It wasn't my fault. And its not like Nanoha's perfect you know. Lil' miss bit..." Lindy jabbed Fate in the ribs with her elbow. Momoko aimed her glare at Fate, but didn't say anything.

"Oh yeah. You are on her hit list."

"Wonderful." Fate sighed. "I'm gonna get something to eat."

"Alright I'll see you later." Lindy said before making her to the jam session with the praise band.

* * *

Fate looked around at the various pastries and foods the church as well as some patrons had set out for everyone. The half the donations to the church went to charity, while the other half was used for activities and food for everyone after every service.

No one else was in line as she took two pieces of mochi and was about to grab a piece of chocolate cake. Before she could take the cake server it was snatched away. Fate saw the white sundress and didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"Hello, Mary," Fate smiled at the auburn-haired girl, "Magdalene. How are you on this fine Sunday morning?"

"Excellent until you talked to me." Fate noticed the last piece of chocolate cake was sitting on Nanoha's plate. Nanoha had seen that it was last piece and wasn't about to give it up to the blonde. "Too bad there's no more cake."

_You hit me once  
I hit you back  
You gave a kick  
I gave a slap  
You smashed a plate  
Over my head  
Then I set fire to our bed_

Nanoha smiled wickedly at the other girl. Fate just returned the smile, "It okay. I take pleasure in the thought that it will go straight to your thighs." Burgundy eyes travelled down the cheerleader's body, "I can see it already went to your ass."

Fate knew it was wrong thing to say when she those sapphire eyes turned icy. She had a two second warning before a foot connected with her shin. "Oh my..." She almost dropped her plate at the pain shooting through her leg, "What is wrong with you? Why are so violent?" She spat at the girl in front of her.

"Because you're such an ass."

"Whatever thunder-thighs." Again it was the wrong thing to say but the words just came tumbling out before she could stop them.

"Really?" Nanoha asked before kicking her in the other leg.

The blonde should have foreseen that coming, but she never seemed capable of doing anything logical where Nanoha Takamachi was concerned.

_You hit me once  
I hit you back  
You gave a kick  
I gave a slap  
You smashed a plate  
Over my head  
Then I set fire to our bed_

"I hate you." Fate said through the pain and before Nanoha could reply Fate grabbed the chocolate cake. She rubbed the cake all over Nanoha's face.

Fate smiled at her handiwork. She thought about running away but it was too late. Nanoha scrapped the cake away from her eyes and spotted the chocolate cream pie. Just as the blonde was about to escape the cream pie slammed into the side of her face. Nanoha wore smug smile as the blonde wiped away the pie from her eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"You shouldn't have been born." Fate's jaw dropped at the reply. Nanoha felt a little remorseful about the comment, but whatever she felt rapidly disappeared when pudding hit her in the face. "You're dead."

_My black eye casts no shadow  
Your red eye sees no pain  
Your slaps don't stick  
Your kicks don't hit  
So we remain the same  
Blood sticks, sweat drips  
Break the lock if it don't fit  
A kick in the teeth is good for some  
A kiss with a fist is better than none  
A-woah a kiss with a fist is better than none_

A nearby group of children witnessed the two person party and decided to get into the action. "Food fight!" One of the kids yelled before an all out war broke loose. Broken out of their trance Fate and Nanoha noticed how big their small food fight had grown.

With the fear of getting into trouble both girls darted under the table and waited until they heard adults yelling for the children to stop.

_Broke your jaw once before  
Spilt your blood upon the floor  
You broke my leg in return  
So let's sit back and watch the bed burn  
Well love sticks sweat drips  
Break the lock if it don't fit  
A kick in the teeth is good for some  
A kiss with a fist is better than none  
A-woah a kiss with a fist is better than none_

"This is all your fault." Nanoha hissed.

"You kicked me first."

"You insulted me first."

"You stole the last piece."

"You're such a baby."

"You're such a bitch."

_You hit me once  
I hit you back  
You gave a kick  
I gave a slap  
You smashed a plate over my head  
Then I set fire to our bed_

Nanoha glared at Fate, but the the blonde stood her ground.

_You hit me once  
I hit you back  
You gave a kick  
I gave a slap  
You smashed a plate over my head  
Then I set fire to our bed_

It wasn't clear who leaned in first, but the pure primal desire coursing through their veins at the rough contact of their lips made it clear that both girls wanted it... Badly. Nanoha could taste the chocolate, cream and that unique taste she'd been yearning for. Fate moaned as the cheerleader's tongue massaged her own. The cheerleader tasted like chocolate and... oh so good.

Hands roamed over territory they had been denied for so long. Fate's frosting covered hand tangled in silky auburn locks. She pulled the other girl closer wanting to devour all of her. Her other hand covered in chocolate pudding caressed Nanoha's clothing covered breast.

Nanoha's animalistic moan was cut short when she heard, "Girls!"

Broken from the haze of lust, the cheerleader pulled away from the blonde's embrace. Instinctually, she slapped Fate's face. "I hate you!" She screamed and crawled out from underneath the table only to be greeted by the pastor and Fate's parents as well as her own.

As soon as she caught up to what actually happened Fate moved to confront her attacker. She was just about to yell at Nanoha when she lifted the table cloth from her view,"What the fu...udge...?"

"Yes. What the fudge?" Precia asked her daughter.

Both girls were paralyzed with fear. Nanoha envisioned herself locked in her room for the rest of her life. Fate could imagine the many undesirable tasks Precia Testarossa was mentally preparing including but not limited to many foot massages.

"Girls, did you start this?" The pastor asked. Nanoha knew one of the little ones must have ratted them out, but still couldn't say anything. Perhaps she should have because Fate was not the right person for the job.

"Oops." The blonde laughed nervously trying to dissolve the tense situation. Nanoha rolled her eyes and bowed her head. Somewhere in the background Hayate, Shamal, and Signum were laughing.

The pastor sighed heavily, "Please clean this up girls."

Two hours later they finally cleaned everything, but that wasn't the end of their punishment. Fate was dragged out by her ear to the Testarossa's SUV, "Ow, ow, ow..." The blonde chanted in pain until they reached the car. Lindy released her daughter's ear, then leveled the teenager with narrowed eyes.

"Do you know how much trouble you're in?" Precia already entered the SUV because she couldn't contain her laughter. Never in all of her youth had she thought to start a food fight in Church. It filled her with an odd sense of pride to think her daughter was a such a rule-breaker. Of course Lindy was furious, so she had to at least act angry. She also knew Lindy couldn't stay angry for very long so Fate would end up being grounded for week and have a few more chores thrown her way. Personally, she was looking forward the foot massages.

Fate looked at her shoes, ashamed of her actions. "I'm sorry."

Lindy's anger was already diminishing, but she mustered her best stern voice, "Get in the car. You're grounded." Despite her parental duty to punish she was still amazed that her daughter actually started a food fight in a church.

Fate got into the backseat avoiding eye contact with either of her parents.

After cleaning Nanoha followed silently behind her parents. Without any orders she got into the backseat of the car. Inside the cab Shiro Takamachi shook his head when he caught his daughter's eyes in the rear view mirror, "I'm disappointed in you."

Those words hurt more than any other harsh words or punishment. What Nanoha didn't know was that on the inside Shiro was laughing at the utter ridiculousness of the situation. How could anyone start a food fight in a church? He raised a rebel and couldn't have been more proud to have a child with such spirit.

Momoko followed up with stern words, "First the community service and now this? You're grounded for a month." Nanoha's head hung lower. Honestly, being grounded wasn't that bad because her mom still allowed her to have friends over to hang out. Occasionally, she would beg and be allowed to go out. It was just the thought that her parents were disappointed.

Meanwhile, Momoko cracked a small smile. She noticed the smudged chocolate handprint on Nanoha's white sundress in a very... compromising area. She wasn't going to jump to any conclusions, but there was something strange about the amount of trouble her daughter and Fate Testarossa seemed to get into. Testarossa wasn't exactly her favorite name, but she did have something to thank Precia's daughter for. Moreover, hate might not be the only thing the two girls were feeling for each other. Of course Momoko's observations wouldn't be shared anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N:** It's been a while but I finally managed to update. My original goal was to post every week, but that was destroyed when half the people in my major suddenly began dropping out and switching to easier tracks.

Anyways, big thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their favorites list. Next chapter will be their community service. Oh and food fights in church=fictional. Over the top interpretative gestures... not so much.

Thanks for reading!


	8. Ring My Bells a

**Bad Romance**

Chapter 8a: Ring My Bells

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Time changes and lyrics in _Italics_.

**A/N:** I am soooo sorry everyone.

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own MGLN or its characters. I do own this crazy plot-line.

**Nanoha**

Frustrated... The single word hardly described my feelings at the time. It had gotten to the point where I was frustrabating... angry masturbating. A dark period in my life that I never wish to relive. BUT if things keep going the way they are... well...

**Normal**

_Eight Years ago... November of Junior Year... _

Monday... or in other words the day everyone walked into school like an agitated zombie. Even the hardcore optimists had trouble harnessing solar energy to power their blinding thousand watt smiles.

Fate stood at her locker, staring at her books. "What are you doing?" The blonde jumped at the sudden intrusion of her personal space. Hayate was flush against her side, looking inside Fate's locker.

"Nothing!" Fate responded quickly.

"Riiight." The shorter girl said, staring suspiciously at her fake-girlfriend. "So..."

Having regained her motor skills Fate raised an eyebrow at Hayate's stalling. Although Fate wasn't about to rush the conversation because she had some reluctant confessions to make. "So..."

"So, how was your weekend," a smirk took residence on the brunette's face, "besides getting smashed in the face with a bakery?"

"Ha ha ha. You're hilarious." Memories of the previous day came to mind causing a pink blush to rise to her cheeks. A change of conversation suddenly sounded fabulous. "How was your weekend?"

All traces of a smirk were erased from Hayate's face when she mumbled her response, "Um, you know. It was okay."

Fate eyed her skeptically but didn't comment. "Well, um," she tried to think of the best way to say what she had to. "You have a free-pass."

Hayate's face morphed from confusion to surprised understanding. "Oh. Okay. Did you have se..."

"No!" Fate quickly interrupted. "Just a kiss."

"Okay." The brunette nodded slowly, "We're even. Who were you playing tongue tag with?"

"Who were you playing tongue tag with?" Both girls narrowed their eyes at each other.

Fate gave up first, unwilling to give up her secret even if she could learn Hayate's. "Nobody."

"Fine. Nobody." Although, she gave up on discovering Fate's secret hook-up her curiosity was killing her. The warning bell rang, "I'll see you after school."

"Okay." Hayate kissed her on the cheek, then left for homeroom. Fate grabbed the books she needed and shoved them into her black and gold backpack.

She slammed her locker shut and turned to leave for homeroom. So consumed in her plans for the day, the blonde was oblivious to a frustrated and grouchy head cheerleader marching a war path.

SPLASH! The sound of a Strawberry Nirvana being crushed between the two girls echoed down the hallways. Everyone stopped to witness the the murder that was sure to occur.

"Oh. My. God!" Nanoha screamed. She was about to threaten whatever idiot dared to stand in her way when she looked up. A look of pure rage took over Nanoha's features, "Didn't I tell you to stay the hell out of my way?"

Fate was still adjusting to the freezing cold beverage splattered all over her chest. Dazed she looked up into furious sapphire eyes and knew this was not a nightmare... or sex dream that would result in Nanoha pushing her up against the locker and... She shook her head, "I'm sorry. I didn't know I was suppose to be whale-watching."

Nanoha's jaw dropped at the insult, but she recovered just as quickly. The cheerleader stepped forward so fast Fate couldn't stop herself from taking two steps backward and turning her body sideways in a defensive position. Sharp blue eyes caught the gesture, bringing about a grin of satisfaction. Nanoha moved slowly, never losing eye contact with her prey. When she was close enough she whispered sickly sweet words into Fate's ear, "Welcome to hell."

Fate paled, but grit her teeth when the devil backed away. The cheerleader stared at her with a mixture of disgust, loathing, and something akin to lust. As Nanoha pivoted to leave, Fate couldn't help herself as she yelled, "Watch out! Wide-load coming through!"

A few snickers were heard throughout the hall, but no one dared to stand in the head cheerleader's way or laugh in front of her. The bell for homeroom rang, but Fate decided skipping sounded like a delightful idea as the smoothie began drip down her body. 'Oh, how I loathe you', Fate thought as she walked towards the gym locker room.

_Lunch at the Principal's Office... _

"Hello, Principal Scaglietti."

"Good afternoon, Ms. Yagami. I know you haven't gotten caught in the janitor's closet nor have you photoshopped pictures of Mr. Kim as a Victoria's Secret Angel. So to what do I owe the pleasure." Jail smiled politely at one of his frequent customers.

"I'm telling you some hormone pills and a few times under the knife and that Mr. Kim would be one hot mama. He could even keep his package, be she-male some people dig that shit." Principal Scaglietti simply smiled as Hayate shamelessly explained herself.

"I'm sure there are variety of fetishes you could tell me about Ms. Yagami. However, I'm a busy man so if you would so kindly get to the point. It would be much appreciated."

"Of course." The cheerleader crossed her legs and laid her hands on top of her navy blue skirt. "As you probably know I'm romantically involved with Fate Testarossa."

"No, I didn't..."

Hayate ignored the interruption entirely, "Therefore I know she has been given community service for the 'incident'." She placed air quotes around the word for emphasis.

Jail spoke before she could continue, "Ms. Yagami if you here to petition for your girlfriend," he smiled inwardly at the newly discovered information about his niece, "her punishment has already been decided."

"Oh that's not my intention at all. You see," Hayate leaned in conspiratorially, "I'm here to make a few suggestions concerning Fate and Ms. Takamachi's punishment."

Jail thought about the the offer concerning his niece's community service. Three minds were better than one. He decided to listen to a few of her ideas and if he didn't like it then he would just turn her down, "What do you have in mind?"

"How does spreading the Christmas spirit sound?" Hayate smiled evilly, "Festive outfits are required of course."

The principal smirked, "Well, that sounds mighty interesting. Let me call my associate. I'm sure she'll love this."

"Excellent."

_After School..._

"Sorry, I heard about what happened." Hayate wrapped her arms around Fate's neck and pulled her closer. "Nothing a kiss can't fix."

"No thanks." Fate mumbled. Hayate moved in anyways, stealing the air from the blonde's lungs.

As Fate took a moment to recover her breathing she saw Nanoha talking a jock on the side. The interaction seemed like deja vu. It was so similar to the way Nanoha had been caressing Eric a few days before. And for some reason other than jealously because it simply couldn't be jealously she felt... Irritated, unsettled or... annoyed, but definitely not jealous. Especially not jealous when Nanoha met her gaze across the hallway and leaned up to kiss the jock's cheek.

Hayate had been completely oblivious to the going-on's as Fate had pulled her into a possessive hug, placing kisses along her shoulder to her neck.

Suddenly the kisses stopped and Fate was walking towards the exit. A disoriented Hayate trailed after her.

A similar routine continued for two weeks. Nanoha would have 'random' accidents where she would help Fate into a row of lockers with her shoulder. Or Fate would accidentally trip over her foot and land in a crowd of passing students. Once or twice a cup of steaming hot coffee or an ice cold protein shake would magically land on the front of Fate's uniform. Nanoha also may have tripped and landed in Fate's arms resulting in short, heated session of eye-sex as she straddled the blonde before standing up.

Despite, the pain in her ass from falling on the hallway floor from the force of the cheerleader ramming into her, Fate didn't mind the 'fuck me' look she always got afterwards. After the first beverage she always brought an extra set of clothes to school. Although she occasionally thwarted the White Devil's plans by spilling the drink on the ground or on the girl herself.

After school routines usually consisted of Nanoha watching Hayate make-out with Fate. All while Fate watched as Nanoha flirted and molested a random jock. Though they didn't seem to mind the molestation from the beautiful cheerleader.

The tension both plain and sexual hit its peak on the Thursday before their community service. The air crackled with the electricity that radiated off of the pair as they entered the school's office.

They both attempted and failed to avoid eye contact as they sat waiting for the principal's assistant to call them into the Jail's office. The result of the repression was a cross between 'I want to rip your clothes off' and 'I want to rip your head off'. Nanoha had her fist and jaw clenched tightly ready to attack at any moment, but her sapphire eyes held deep-seated yearning. Her blonde counterpart was on the defensive, but her long, cream-colored legs squeezed together to stave off ache between her thighs.

The heated "kill you, sex you" staring contest was cut short by an old woman calling their names and ushering them into the principal's office.

The girls braced themselves for the worst when they saw a smirking Principal Scaglietti. However, their fear gave way to confusion when they spotted Hayate sitting in one of the three chairs before the purple-haired man.

"Ah, my favorite rule-breakers. Ms. Takamachi, Ms. Testarossa please have a seat." Jail said with an evil smile.

Fate looked questioningly over at her fake-girlfriend, but Hayate only smiled sweetly. A little too sweetly for Fate's liking. "Hi baby." Hayate said while linking their fingers together.

Fate immediately panicked and tried to steal her hand back before Jail... The blonde ceased her struggle upon making eye contact with her uncle. He knew, therefore her mom knew and... Suddenly, everything clicked into place for Fate. Why her mother had started asking if she was seeing anyone. If she was ever going to bring a girl home... If she was being "safe"... If she was in need of rubber gloves...

The swimmer whipped her head to her right and glared angrily at Hayate. The brunette knew Fate didn't want her family knowing about their situation. The golden blonde had warned Hayate about her relation to the principal. The glare only drew out a whispered sorry and a half-hearted shrug.

Nanoha's feelings towards the unholy Testarossa-Yagami union were grouped and labeled as Disgust because it definitely wasn't jealously. Throughout the couple's exchange Nanoha switched between Disgust and confusion. When Hayate seized Fate's hand she noticed Fate's failed attempt to disengage. She also noted the panicked look on the blonde's face when Fate glanced between her uncle and Hayate. The swimmer seemed to be angry. But Nanoha wasn't slow, a surprised and angry Fate meant one thing... Testarossa didn't want her family to know she was dating Hayate. And that piece of information was oh so amusing to the head cheerleader.

"You both are probably wondering what Ms. Yagami is doing here and I'll get to that in a minute. Now, for your assignment. Seeing as the both of you have a problem with respecting your elders I think you'll both learn a great deal from this." Of course Jail couldn't resist a dramatic pause, but Fate didn't find it entertaining.

"Just spit it out."

"Respect your elders." The principal warned and Nanoha rolled her eyes. "You'll be assisting the Lifehuggers in their annual Christmas caroling."

"Who are the Lifehuggers? Nevermind." The HBIC blocked Jail's answer with a raised hand. "What is a Lifehugger?" Nanoha questioned with furrowed brow.

"Just to clear up some confusion I'm experiencing. What do you mean by Christmas caroling?"

"Yeah. I do NOT do street singing. Much less singing 'Jingle Bells'." Nanoha declared with narrowed eyes.

"Well neither of you has a choice. So suck it up." Both girls glared at the man with hard yellow eyes. "Now moving on to the details..."

"Wait! We have a club named the Lifehuggers?"

"Hippies." Nanoha mumbled.

Fate followed her line of thought, "Who embrace living all nat-tu-ral."

"And don't believe in bathing... or deodorant."

For two people who supposedly hated each other on a cellular level they certainly thought alike, Hayate noted. However, such a display only fueled her belief in her plan AB.

"As a member of the Lifehuggers I assure you we have excellent personal hygiene." Hayate lifted her chin proudly, "Lifehuggers similar to Treehuggers, who extend their tender loving care to trees. We, Lifehuggers, extend our arms to life."

Nanoha nodded slowly at the admission "Yeah. That's a hippie." Her cold blue eyes shifted between Jail and Hayate, "So what ARE you doing here, Hayate? Are you the president of Huggies?" Nanoha asked with a hint of ice and bitterness.

"Lifehuggers." Jail corrected. "Yes and no." Jail answered for the brunette cheerleader. "As a concerned 'friend', Ms. Yagami pleaded with me to retract the original discipline of roadside clean up. Seeing as it wouldn't be fair because the winter conditions, she offered the idea of Christmas caroling. Ms. Yagami has already prepared sheet music and..."

Fate and Nanoha leaned in closer to catch the whispered words.

"Sorry. I missed that." Nanoha hissed.

Jail shrunk back into his leather chair at the ferocity in the HBIC's eyes. Noticing the principal's hesitation Hayate took charge.

"I prepared matching Christmas themed attire. Totally hot... and appropriate." She added the last part quickly.

"You mean costumes." It wasn't a question, just a statement of fact. A fact that had both Fate and Nanoha narrowing their eyes at the short-haired brunette.

Feeling the dirty looks directed at her, Hayate diverted her attention to the two files in front of her. "These folders contain the lyrics for the songs we will be singing and the agenda for Saturday." Hayate handed out the files to the two girls avoiding eye contact all the while. "We will have a group of four. I'll be picking up the fourth member. We will meet the both of you at five in the afternoon at the St. Tristan's Children's Hospital."

Nanoha raised her hand and Jail pointed to her, "Is the option to do roadside clean up still available?"

"No."

"Fine." Nanoha's frown deepened. "I need a ride."

"Why?" Fate raised an eyebrow.

"My car's in the shop."

"What happened?"

Fate noticed blue eyes become noticeably darker and recognized the appearance of the terrifying Nanoha. "Why would I tell you?"

"Never mind." Fate rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I need a ride." Nanoha looked pointedly at Hayate.

"Oh sorry I'm already picking up Shamal and Signum." Hayate shifted her eyes to Fate, "You can give her a lift, right?" The blonde noticed a glint of mischief in Hayate's eyes but chose to ignore it.

"Sure." Fate grudgingly replied.

"Great." Nanoha rolled her eyes.

"Wonderful. Well now that everyone gets the gist of it I'll just explain a few more rules." Jail looked at his papers as if the rules were written down. "You are both to follow Hayate's orders. If I hear about any disrespectful actions occurring in the facilities that you attend... I will double your community service. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." They responded in unison.

"Good. You're dismissed. Have a great weekend, ladies."

The girls filed out of the room without replying.

As they approached the exit to the hallway Hayate added, "By the way we have rehearsals tomorrow afternoon in the old choir room."

"Whatever."

"Ugh." Fate complained as she walked away from the two cheerleaders.

Hayate and Nanoha were walking to the cheerleader's locker room when Nanoha broke the silence. "What's your angle?" Nanoha spun on her heel to face Hayate.

"What are you talking about?" The brown-haired girl played dumb.

"I mean making us sing and dance for this stupid community service. I don't know how you even convinced the principal to put you in charge of us. So what's your angle? What do you get out of this?"

"I was merely trying to help my best friend and my girlfriend." The slight twitch in Nanoha's raised eyebrow at the word girlfriend went unnoticed by the other cheerleader. "Or would you rather pick up trash on the side of the road in the freezing cold?"

The head cheerleader encroached upon Hayate's personal space causing the brunette to back up into the wall, "You know I don't appreciated being messed with." She paused, "Friend or not Hayate, if I find out you're up to something I won't hesitate to..."

The shorter girl interrupted, "Calm down. Geez. I'm just trying to help." Hayate rolled her eyes at Nanoha's tense posture, "You need to relax, girl. Stay over at my house on Saturday. There's a party at Kenji's. We can get ready at my house after the caroling thing. 'Kay?"

Despite never drinking at parties since freshman year, for obvious reasons, Nanoha rarely turned down an opportunity to bask in the spotlight. "Fine," Nanoha said as she entered the locker room turning up her head bitch persona.

"That is one bad mamajama." Hayate sighed recalling the moment she was "befriended" by the head cheerleader. She shivered at the thought, then entered the locker room.

_After school at the Harlaown-Testarossa residence..._

"Argh!" The chain connected to the punching bag creaked as another hard kick landed in its mid-section. "Stupid... fucking... stupid... goddamn... stupid... mother-fu..." Every curse was accompanied by a well-placed kick or punch. _Bad Girlfriend_ by Theory of a Deadman vibrated throughout the basement drowning out Fate's frustrated swearing and the footsteps on the staircase.

A hand clasped her shoulder just as she was about to throw another jab. Surprised by the action she turned sharply in her angry haze to knock out her attacker. Before Fate could land the punch her attacker moved out of the way, grabbed her arm, and used her momentum to slam her to the ground.

"OW!" The blonde groaned at being slammed onto the green training mat, with a knee gouging her in the back and her arm twisted behind her back.

"I'm sorry. Knee-jerk reaction." A low-calming voice said.

"I don't care. Just get off of me."

Instead of responding Signum stood and offered Fate a hand. Both girls stood in silence waiting for the other to say something. Finally, Signum relented, "You're getting rusty."

"You surprised me."

"Be prepared."

"Shut up." Fate walked over to her bench throwing her gloves onto it. "What's Hayate up to? She told me something about helping me out and that I should be thankful."

"All I know is that she wants it recorded and that's the only reason I'm going." Signum threw her hands up in surrender. "If I make her happy, I make my girl happy. And if my girl is happy..."

"I get it!" Fate made like she was about to cover her ears. "How do the costumes look?"

"Slutty... just generally bad. It's like something an elven prostitute would wear." Signum paused. "The Christmas kind, not the _Lord of the Rings_ type."

"I got that." Fate frowned, "How did you come up with an elven prostitute?"

Signum shrugged, "That's what it looks like." The other swimmer searched for an explanation, "If a female elf was a prostitute. She'd wear Hayate's outfit." She paused for a second before adding, "At least that's what Shamal said."

The room went silent. Each girl deep in thought, contemplating Signum's example trying to reason through it. "You can't be a hooker at the North Pole. It's too cold. And no one would show any skin." Fate defended.

"If there's a will there's a way."

"Maybe they have sex to stay warm."

"That's retarded. Just go to a laundromat." Fate shrugged.

"Someone would kick them out." Signum nodded in agreement.

"You think someone has a fetish for pointy ears?"

"After _Lord the of the Rings_ and _D&D..._ I guarantee you there's someone with an elf fantasy."

"You're right." There was a long pause in the discussion.

"What were we talking about?"

"Hayate's outfits."

Fate groaned, covering her face with her hands, "Ugh. Why me?"

"Hayate wanted me to tell you that you're going to the party Saturday night after you know... The community service."

"I don't want to go." .

The pink-haired swimmer sighed, "I don't think you have a choice."

Fate bent forward resting her elbows on her knees, "This sucks."

Signum allowed her to sulk for a while then bumped the blonde's shoulder, "Want to play tennis?"

Fate peaked one eye out from behind the hands covering her face, "On the Wii?"

"Unless you have a court in your backyard that I didn't know about." Signum replied sarcastically.

"Bowling?"

"Of course." The swim captain ran halfway up the stairs then shouted back to stunned Signum, "What are you waiting for? Or are you getting fat and slow?"

"Pfft. Letting you get a head start." The pink-haired teenager pushed off of the bench and raced up the stairs, "You're about to have your ass handed to you, Testarossa."

"Bring it, Fatty!"

_Saturday Morning... Takamachi Residence..._

"We're planning on painting the garage today." Momoko said as she took a seat on the couch beside her daughter, who sunk into the couch cushions upon hearing the word 'garage'.

"Okay." The cheerleader nodded as she continued to watch the National Geographic's special on dolphins.

Momoko gave her daughter the side eye before starting again, "So you're going caroling for your community service?"

"Yep." They already discussed the general details, but Momoko was fishing for the whole story.

"Whose picking you up? Hayate?" Momoko concluded seeing as Nanoha would be spending the night at her best friend's house.

"No." Her mother frowned.

"Who?"

Had Nanoha been paying attention the crisis could've been avoided, instead she was watching dolphins surround a large school of fish. "Fate."

"Fate Testarossa is picking you up?"

At the mention of the blonde's whole name Nanoha's attention snapped to her mother. Momoko was staring at her with an unreadable expression. The name Testarossa was classified as a curse word in the Takamachi household. Additionally, no Testarossa was ever allowed to step foot on Takamachi soil. "Yes," Nanoha answered uncertainly.

Momoko nodded in acceptance albeit very slowly. "I see."

Quickly, Nanoha sought to explain herself. "Hayate couldn't pick me up so..."

"Its fine." Nanoha knew it was clearly NOT fine. Both women faced the TV again. "Is she a good driver?"

"Yeah. I mean I think so."

"Well, be safe. The road might be icy." Momoko said, sternly.

"O..." Nanoha's response was cut short as her eyes widen. "Whoa."

"Oh my."

The narrator described the sexual behavior of dolphins as said creatures squeaked and clicked in delight as they had sex with both genders. The narrator said something about intercourse, pleasure, only other species, and various other words. However, Momoko and Nanoha's attention was fixated on the two female dolphins getting it on. Nanoha tilted her head to the side as if to see it better. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before speaking again, "How about that garage?"

"Probably should get started." Nanoha turned off the TV as they made their way outside. "Primer, then two coats if we have time."

_Meanwhile at the Harlaown-Testarossa residence..._

"What's for breakfast?" A groggy Precia asked as she walked towards the coffee maker.

"Banana pancakes." Fate replied from her chair at the breakfast island in the middle of the kitchen.

Precia turned to face her daughter, black coffee in hand. "Where are..." The older woman looked from her daughter's stack of pancakes to the stove.

"She said to cook your own." Fate nodded towards the bowl of batter beside the stove.

"Did you make yours?"

"No." Precia's eyes narrowed and Fate glared back bringing her plate closer to her. She angled her body over her food in defensive manner.

"Spoiled brat." Precia set down her mug and was about to lunge for Fate's plate.

"Precia." A reprimanding voice halted all movement. "Be nice and cook your pancakes."

Precia pouted and whined, "Honey, why'd you make her pancakes? She's delinquent."

The blonde glared while Precia smirked. "Because she my beautiful, baby girl who needs all the energy she can get for her community service." Lindy placed as kiss on top of Fate's head and squeezed her shoulders.

"Thank you, Mommy." Fate said in a sickly sweet voice.

"That's disgusting." Precia gagged as she rolled her eyes.

"And she's going to help me clean the house." Lindy added.

The blonde's smile fell. "I am?"

"Yep." Precia snickered. Lindy turned to her wife, "You're helping too."

The purple-haired doctor whined, "What? Why?"

"Because," she poured her second cup of green tea, "both of you are pack rats. And I won't have this house filled with useless junk because of your hoarding habits."

Fate and Precia exchanged a quick glance after hearing that it was cleaning day. At the same time they cried out, "DUSTING!"

"I get to dust this time. You did it last time."

"But I'm older and endured fifteen hours of labor for you."

"When are you going to stop using that? You have bathroom duty."

"No, you..."

Lindy once again intervened, "Precia, bathrooms. Fate, dusting."

"Justice has been served." Precia threw a napkin at Fate's head.

"My beautiful, lovely wife..." The purple-haired woman whined, "She's the hoarder. Punish her."

"I am not a hoarder. Most of it's your stuff." Fate complained.

Precia's eyes narrowed, "I'm sorry for wanting to keep your baby pictures. I guess priceless memories mean nothing to you." She sighed exaggeratedly before saying, "If you weren't so secretive I could have shared them with your girlfriend. But no sharing for me because my daughter is little liar." She was about to add not even a pretty one, but she was responsible for half of the girl's genes.

"I learned from the best." Fate spat back. "And I told you she's not even my girlfriend."

"Fake or not she's still your girlfriend and I have a right to share those memories."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"NO, you don't."

"YES, I do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!"

A throat cleared, effectively silencing both Testarossa women, "Honey, your pancakes are burning."

"Dammit!" Precia cursed and tended to flipping over her half-burnt cakes. Fate laughed at her, "Shut up child!"

"Just so you know," the tea drinker called their attention, "you're both terrible liars." Fate and Precia frowned as they considered defending themselves but couldn't think of any support.

Burgundy eyes met purple across the table, "So you're the reason why."

Precia rolled her eyes at the accusation, "Hate to break it to you, honey. But genetics isn't the reason you're a failure." She inspected her burnt pancakes, "Your good looks and above average intelligence, that you occasionally use, is genetics." The doctor smirked at Fate, enjoying her daughter's hate-filled stare.

"Precia?"

"Yes, dear."

"You're pancakes burnt... Completely."

"What?" Delighting in the ego blow to her daughter distracted Precia from cooking, "Argh! This is your fault." She thrusted the spatula into Fate's face.

The blonde swatted the kitchen utensil away from her, "Its not my fault you suck at life."

At that Precia made an attempt to swat Fate's head.

"Precia."

"She started it!" The doctor complained.

"I did not!"

Lindy narrowed her eyes at both women, "I don't care who started it I'm going to finish it." The Testarossa women shrunk back into a defensive position. The teal-haired woman rarely lost her patience, but she always possessed a shorter fuse in the morning. "Spatula," the utensil was gently placed in her hand, "Fate, since you're done go change and start dusting the living room."

Fate obediently placed her empty plate in the sink and started up the stairs, "Thanks for breakfast, Ma."

"You're welcome." Lindy returned her attention to her pouting wife. Shaking her head at the sad puppy eyes she sighed, "Sit down, Hopeless. I'll make your pancakes."

Purple eyes instantly lit up, "Did I tell you how much I love you?"

"Hm," Lindy wore a contemplative look as she place a finger to her lips in thought, "Refresh my memory."

"I love you... so very much." Precia spoke softly into her ear as she swept long teal locks away from Lindy's shoulder. She wrapped her arms around the waist of the cook, squeezing tightly as she placed butterfly kisses along Lindy's shoulder to right below her ear.

"Wow, all this for pancakes huh?"

"They're very good pancakes." The doctor kissed her wife's cheek before asking, "Why'd you have me cook in the first place? You know I can't make pancakes."

"Because I love watching you try... and fail miserably."

"That's not nice." Lindy giggled as Precia nuzzled and nipped her neck.

"Stop that." The police officer said playfully. "I'll end up burning them."

"If they burn, I can just eat you." The doctor growled.

"EW!" Fate dry heaved by the entrance to the kitchen. "So gross! Please don't taint the kitchen. Go to your room."

"What are you doing here, twat-block?"

Fate grabbed the broom and the dustpan, "I'm moving the cars. And I'm not cleaning the house by myself so hurry up."

"Yeah yeah. Get out of here." Precia shooed her with one hand as Fate walked to the garage.

"Be nice to her." Lindy reprimanded while flipping the cakes.

"Why?" Precia drawled as she refilled her coffee.

"Because no matter what you say," Lindy placed some bacon on her wife's plate, "or do, I know you love her."

"No... maybe... okay yes I do. I love my spawn." Precia mumbled.

"Aww... Here, Mi'lady, is your breakfast made with love."

"Thank you." Precia buttered the pancakes, but paused before soaking them in syrup.

"What's wrong?"

"I'd rather be pouring syrup on you."

Lindy rolled her eyes, "Eat." There was a moment of silence until Precia broke it.

Precia wore a serious expression before saying, "We're still going to fool around after this, right?"

Lindy smiled at her wife's words while moving around the counter to cup the doctor's face. She placed a chaste kiss on Precia's lips, "No." Precia's hopeful smile faded and Lindy patted her cheek, then laughed as walked out of the kitchen. "I'll be cleaning my office. Don't fight inside or outside. I don't need either of you getting sick because you fought in the snow."

"That's not fair," Precia whined, "that kid needs discipline."

"Hurt her and your sleeping on the couch. Love you."

"Hate you." Precia grumbled.

"No you don't." Lindy yelled back.

Precia sighed loudly before admitting, "No I don't." After a few minutes of bitterness from being denied the doctor smiled to herself. Maybe she wouldn't get her wife at the moment, but it was date night... meaning she'd have her all night long. With that thought in mind cleaning the house didn't seem so bad.

* * *

**A/N:** I know most of you gave up on me. I didn't expect to be off the grid for that long. Anyhow, this is part a and part b will be out in matter of hours. Thank you so much for the reviews! And thank you to everyone who added this to your favorite lists. To everyone reading you're all awesome. Again I'm sorry for the hiatus.


	9. Ring My Bells b

**Bad Romance**

Chapter 8b: Ring My Bells

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Time changes and lyrics in _Italics_.

**Music:**

_Santa Baby_ by Kylie Minogue

_Don't Cha_ by Pussycat Dolls

_Pray For You _by Jaron and The Long Road To Love

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own MGLN or its characters.

* * *

_Four-fifteen outside of the Takamachi residence..._

Fate tightened her grip on the steering wheel. She really didn't want to knock on the door, but calling the other girl wasn't an option seeing as she didn't have Nanoha's number.

Fate walked to the door, wiping sweaty palms on her black sweat pants. She pressed the doorbell and waited nervously.

Unfortunately for her Momoko Takamachi did notice her arrival. The white door opened slowly to reveal a straight-faced Shiro Takamachi. He made no effort to start the conversation, so after staring at her feet for a minute Fate managed to look back up into hard brown eyes.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Takamachi." When she didn't get a response she awkwardly continued, "I'm here to pick up Nanoha." She was never scared of Shiro, but standing in front of the man made her nervous and afraid. It felt like he knew she had drunken sex with his youngest daughter. Worse yet she had drunken sex with his virgin daughter.

"I know." He said simply. "I trust you'll drive carefully. You're driving my baby girl, be safe."

"Yes, sir."

"Good." They continued their staring contest until the loud echo of feet rushing down the staircase broke Shiro's attention.

"Love you. Bye." Nanoha rushed out, briefly hugging her mother and father before dragging a stunned Fate out the door.

The door slammed shut effectively cutting off her parents 'love you'.

Fate yanked her arm away from Nanoha's death grip, glaring as she did so.

Nanoha rolled her eyes as she got into the black Toyota 4Runner. "Is this yours?" She said as she scanned the black leather seats.

"Yes." Fate noticed the intense scrutiny her car was being put under and thought to explain, "Chrono and I have been fixing it up. We finished the engine and the interior, so I just have to re-paint the outside.

Nanoha raised an eyebrow as she inspected the interior. The exterior of the car had a faded and peeling paint job. The outside was definitely in need of a face lift however the interior looked sleek and new. The car didn't smell like new but it did smell distinctly like berries. There was a sunroof over the passenger seats and the cargo area appeared to be covered in hard plastic rather than carpet. The windows in the rear of the vehicle were all tinted so anyone looking in couldn't see inside. But what caught Nanoha's eye was the pair of black lights on opposite sides of the SUV's ceiling. "Are those black lights?"

"Chrono said they'd be cool, so yeah." The blonde shrugged.

"Of course." Nanoha failed to add anything else as she was still trying to process the use of a black light in a cargo area. "You planning on driving anytime soon or do you want us to be late?"

Fate thought about saying something but didn't feel like starting an argument so early in their evening.

"You can put your stuff in the back if you want." The driver tried to play nice.

"It's fine. I'll hold onto it." Did Nanoha think she would steal her bag? Fate bit her tongue again.

The rest of the ride went by in silence.

Fate grabbed her gym bag from the backseat before walking into the entrance of the hospital not bothering to watch her passenger.

Nanoha swiftly cut in front of Fate, causing the blonde to falter in her step as they entered the rotating door. Unable to halt her forward motion both girls ended up in the same confined section. Smashed together they were eager to get out of the small area. Pushing on the bar with all their strength they stumbled into the lobby, nearly falling on top of each other.

They exchanged a glare while walking to the elevator. Fate stopped before getting in, waving her hand towards the elevator door, "You first, Princess."

Nanoha played along as she said with a smile, "Why thank you."

They finally made it to the fourth floor and saw an impatient Hayate pacing back and fourth in front of a line of chairs. "Finally!" Hayate announced while walking briskly towards them.

"I thought you guys might bail." Hayate huffed as Ginga, the fourth member as they found out yesterday followed slowly behind her. "Shamal and Signum are all set up. So go change. Hurry, hurry."

"Relax, Hayate."

"We're twenty minutes early." Nanoha sighed. "Its not like I'm eager to humiliate myself."

"Party poopers, the both of you. Now go. You don't have a choice unless you'd like to double your hours of community service." Hayate smirked as the blonde and the cheerleader walked into the bathroom.

Both girls returned in matching outfits. Hayate had decided on short white skirts and tight bright red spaghetti strap tops that reveled a teasing amount of midriff. The skirts were trimmed with red faux fur. Each costume was accessorized with a santa hat, a thin black belt, a white boa, a pair of pointed ear attachments, a pair of black gloves, and a pair of black boots.

"I feel like a prostitute." Fate pulled at the bottom of her skirt. "A very cheap prostitute."

"Well I think we look sexy." Hayate declared. "Don't you agree, Ginga?"

Fate and Nanoha threw a questioning look in Ginga's direction. The violet-haired freshman agreed eagerly, "Yes, Mis- Hayate."

Nanoha noted the stumble but didn't say anything, choosing to observe Hayate's reaction instead.

Hayate gave no indication she heard the mishap. The brunette smiled as she said, "Come on girls put your smiles on its time to spread the joy."

"Aren't these costumes inappropriate for caroling to children...or just inappropriate in general?"

"Enough!" Hayate pointed towards the doors. "It's showtime!"

Hayate led the group into the play room followed by Ginga, Fate, and Nanoha. The room was filled with children of various ages sitting together offering enough space for the small group to preform.

The girls snapped their fingers according to the beat of the music. Swaying as they sang along to the instrumental. Feeling the beat of the music they struck their positions in the front. Arms swaying in the air from left to right, then jingled their bell bracelets on their wrist as they sang,

_What a bright time, it's the right time_

_To rock the night away_

Fate and Nanoha turned to the left as Ginga and Hayate faced the right as they entered the next verse. Nanoha and Hayate bent over as if to be the horses. Meanwhile, Fate and Ginga placed one hand on their partner's hip and the other swung left to right over Nanoha and Hayate's ass. Fate bided her time as she sang,

_Jingle bell time is a swell time _

_To go glinding in a one horse sleigh_

_Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet _

_Jingle around the clock_

Fate snapped back her position as if burnt by touching Nanoha's hip. After the final verse the girls struck a pose, ringing their bells as they did so. Some of the kids were giggling at their performance, others clapped and some just appeared disinterested. The varied response didn't damper the spirit of their fearless leader, "We, the Lifehuggers, have prepared a short venue to share with you the joy of Christmas. Hit it!"

The group ran through _Feliz Navidad_, _Mele Kalikimaka_ (in accordance to the Lifehuggers policy Hayate felt it necessary to have cultural variety in their song choices). The choreography was a mix of silly dance moves for the kids and borderline inappropriate gestures for Hayate's entertainment.

Shamal and Signum had remained stoic as they filmed the performance... until an impromptu performance.

The children and nurses clapped for the group's version of _Frosty the Snowman_, thinking that was the end of the show. "In the spirit of this giving season. I'd like to give the gift of song to someone very special to me."

Hayate turned from the camera to glance in Fate's direction. Nanoha and Ginga faded to the back of the room as Hayate guided Fate to stand center stage. The blonde cast a panicked look to Signum who shrugged and turned to ask Shamal. Everyone watched with rapt attention as Hayate walked to the back of the room to start her music.

Recognizing the beat, Nanoha shook her head, "Of course. She chooses the sluttiest Christmas song. The only slutty Christmas song."

_Santa baby, _

_slip a sable under the tree,_

_for me._

_Been an awful good girl,_

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight._

Hayate went the next verse making the motions of driving a car around a paralyzed Fate. When she started the third verse, Fate closed her eyes in fear.

_Think of all the fun I've missed,_

_Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed,_

_Next year I could be just as good,_

_If you'll check off my Christmas list._

The brown-haired vixen made the hand gesture of a halo over her head and pouted innocently at Fate as she finished the fourth verse. Nanoha tapped her foot against the white tile floor, anxiously waiting for an adult to do something... anything. Instead the madness continued through fifth verse. Nanoha believed she would find some support to end the disaster in Ginga... But oh was she wrong.

Conversely to her, Ginga was glued to the flirtatious Christmas dance. The freshman watched in fascination as Hayate shimmied up and down Fate as she sang with come-hither eyes. "Amazing..." The purple-haired pupil murmured at the demonstration of seduction her teacher was indirectly giving her.

Nanoha stared opened mouthed at the freshman cheerleader, "Disgusting..." She turned back to the front. It was like a low-budget B-movie that you really didn't want to watch, but couldn't stop yourself from wanting to know if the Mega-Shark eats the Giant-Squid.

_Come and trim my Christmas tree,_

_With some decoration bought at Tiffany's,_

_I really do believe in you,_

_Let's see if you believe in me._

Fate was sporting the tomato look when Hayate whispered 'Come and trim my Christmas tree' in her ear while simultaneously grinding her side.

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing,_

_A ring._

_I don't mean on the phone,_

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight,_

_Hurry down the chimney tonight, _

_Hurry, tonight._

Nanoha felt there was something strange throughout the performance besides the obvious. On occasion she felt like Hayate was, smirking at her? Every time the other girl would grind against Fate she would leer in Nanoha's direction. It was the final line that she had her confirmation. Hayate had her paws on Fate's lower abdomen when she smiled smugly in Nanoha's direction. No one else seemed to notice, but the HBIC sure did.

The nurses sat in shock at the Christmas-themed pole/lap dance.

"Well thank you for allowing us to perform. See you next year." Hayate said in her peppy, cheerleading voice.

Once outside Fate exploded, "What the hell was that?"

"That was my gift to you. What's your problem?"

"What's my problem? What's my problem?" Fate threw her hands in the air as the others watched intently. "YOU! That's my problem. Were you not just in there? You made me into a stripper pole!"

"And?" Hayate asked, arms crossed over her chest.

"You made me into a pole."

"Yeah and most people would volunteered to be my pole. But I guess Fate Testarossa is asexual."

Fate narrowed her eyes at Hayate. She stood close to Hayate so no one else could hear. "You embarrassed the hell out of me. Did you not consider how I would feel about this? I help you with your Cosplay stuff. I'm in a fake relationship with you. I do pretty much everything you say. But this," the blonde pointed to the hospital, "this is where I draw the line."

Fate was about to turn away when Hayate caught her arm, "Fate, wait. I'm sorry." Hayate wrapped her arms around Fate's waist. "I got caught up in the show."

Fate frowned at the smaller girl's response, "I know."

"My outfit looked awesome and the spotlight was on me." The blonde was still angry, but Hayate never could help herself when the attention was on her. Probably why she was an excellent cheerleader. "Do you know how awesome its going to look on video?" Fate wore an irritated frown.

"Incorrigible." The swimmer broke the embrace and headed towards her SUV. "See you there."

"Does this mean you forgive me?"

"I'll think about it."

"But your my best friend... after Shamal and Nanoha... and Signum. No before Signum." She saw the pink-haired girl looking at her, "Scratch that you're on the same level. After..."

"I get it. Bye Hayate."

An awkward silence filled the cab as Fate drove to the senior care home on the outskirts of town that is normally forty-five minutes away from the Children's Hospital, but with the inclement weather they were forced to drive slower. Nanoha had her earbuds in, shuffling through her library. None of them seemed to have the right beat or words to erase Hayate's terrible performance from her mind. Then, like the light at the end of the tunnel it appeared, the perfect song.

Carim had the team sing and create choreography to the song for a competition the year before. Coach made them listen to the song night and day, literally. When the other teachers told her girls to take off the earphones, she told the teachers the music contained more knowledge then they could ever hope to teach. She also might have added something about them being ugly baboons with shit for brains. Consequently, it ended up in the principal's office where she of course won. Carim said it was because cheerleaders always win, but it was more like she accused all of those teachers of sexual harassment saying she could produce evidence if pressed. Basically, she would create evidence if necessary.

But that was completely beside the point. If Hayate wanted to play games with her, better yet if she found out Fate told Hayate about their hook-up well it was payback time. Karma's a bitch and her name is Nanoha Takamachi. If Hayate wanted a battle of seduction she just challenged the champion because the head cheerleader is all about the teasing. Bring it on.

Out of the corner of her eye Fate noticed a change in the resident HBIC. She seemed to have shifted from irritated to pissed to enlightened to just plain scary. Nanoha wore that evil smirk she always had right before she pushed Fate into a locker.

Suddenly, the evil smirk disappeared replaced by a glare directed towards Fate. _Oh shit_, the blonde thought as she turned her attention back to the road.

"You molested me."

"What?" Fate frowned as she tightened her grip on the steering wheel.

"During Jingle Bell Rock you touched my ass. And you were staring."

"I couldn't help it." Fate caught herself, "Not like that. It was right there. Ah... not... its not... Yes I had to look at it so I didn't touch it. Alright. I was not staring and I didn't touch it."

"You touched it."

"I did not." Softly, Fate cursed her inability to lie and admitted, "I may have skimmed it. Skimmed."

"So you did touch it."

"Oh my God! Yes. Okay. It was an accident. I didn't know you were so sensitive. It's not like I want to touch it." The swimmer immediately thought over her phrasing, regretting it immediately.

Both girls fell easily into silence as each fought off their natural reaction to blush.

They pulled into the parking lot and hustled towards the glass door. Stalling before she opened the door, Nanoha turned around to face Fate. "I know you want touch it."

Before Fate could respond Nanoha was inside heading towards the others.

They performed two songs, then stopped to help serve hot chocolate and sugar cookies to the residents. Meanwhile, Nanoha hooked up her iPod to the stereo they were using. Once the break was over Hayate was about to start the program again but was interrupted.

"In this time of giving," Nanoha discreetly glared at Hayate, "I want give my friends a gift in the form of song and dance."

"Hope you enjoy." Nanoha whispered icily to the brown-haired cheerleader as she walked towards the stereo.

Nanoha swayed her hips to the intro, then turned briskly, fixing Fate with a seductive gaze.

_Ooh baby dolls_

_I know you like me_

_(I know you like me)_

_I know you do_

_(I know you do)_

_That's why whenever I come around_

_She's all over you_

Nanoha strutted up to Fate, running her hand gingerly down the front of the swimmer's front. Fate was entranced by the fingertips skimming over the thin, red fabric, unconsciously shivering as Nanoha's fingers tugged at her belt buckle.

_And I know you want it_

_(I know you want it)_

_It's easy to see_

_(It's easy to see)_

_And in the back of your mind_

_I know you should be fucking me_

Like a shark stalking her prey, the cheerleader circled the swimmer indulging in the glazed over eyes of her prey. Further luring the blonde into a trance she ran her hands down her body thrusting her hips as she did so.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha don't cha?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_Don't cha don't cha?_

Fate swallowed thickly as Nanoha arched her back and swayed her hips in smooth sensual movements. The seductress dropped to the floor on bent knees then rose effortlessly, thrusting her ass back.

_Fight the feeling_

_(Fight the feeling)_

_Leave it alone_

_(Leave it alone)_

_'cause if it ain't love it just ain't enough_

_To leave a happy home_

Hayate grinned as she watched Nanoha pop, lock and drop it consecutive times.

_Let's keep it friendly_

_(Let's keep it friendly)_

_You have to play fair_

_(You have to play fair)_

_See I don't care_

_But I know she ain't gon' wanna share_

The auburn-haired girl ran her hand through her hair as she sank to the ground with ease and stood to glare discreetly at Hayate. "The pussy pop," Hayate quietly commented to Ginga.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha don't cha?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_Don't cha don't cha?_

Nanoha paid no mind to the cold glare she was receiving from Hayate nor the disapproving looks from the staff. However, Fate wasn't the only one with her eyes glued to the sex on legs. The old men, who at first looked on the verge of kicking the can, came back to life as they watched the cheerleader.

_I know I'm on your mind_

_I know we'd have a good time_

_I'm your friend I'm fun_

_And I'm fine I ain't lying_

_Look at me you ain't blind_

_I know I'm on your mind_

_I know we'd have a good time_

_I'm your friend I'm fun_

_And I'm fine I ain't lying_

_Look at me you ain't blind_

Ginga's jaw hung open as she watched Nanoha move around like a pro. Cheerleading may have given her some moves, but the sensual dance wasn't something anyone could do. It was clear that Nanoha knew what she was doing seeing as Fate couldn't take her eyes off of the dancer.

_See I know she loves you_

_(I know she loves you)_

_I understand_

_(I understand)_

_I probably be just as crazy about you_

_If you were my own man_

_Maybe next lifetime_

_(Maybe next lifetime)_

_Possibly_

_(Possibly)_

_Until then old friend_

_Your secret is safe with me_

Nanoha ground down on Fate's front, placing the blonde's hands on her hips. Lost in the daze Fate allowed her own hips to grind with the same rhythm.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha don't cha?_

Nanoha smirked and removed herself from Fate's grasp consequently breaking the spell she had on the swimmer.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_Don't cha don't cha?_

Nanoha's chest heaved from exertion as the music faded to an end. Burgundy eyes tore themselves away from the scene, finding the floor far more interesting. The head cheerleader wouldn't have won any talent competition with her voice and the fact that she confused a few lyrics, but any problems were overshadowed by the sexual dance.

"And that's why she's the HBIC." Hayate whispered to Ginga. This sort of behavior was to be expected in her plan, but that didn't mean she enjoyed it. No one was to upstage her.

"Encore! Encore!" One of the old men in a wheelchair stated. Another man sitting in the second row may have thought he was whispering, but he unfortunately wasn't when he said, "This is better than Viagra."

The head cheerleader looked disgusted, but could help feeling smug at enticing the blonde swimmer. Her bonus was pissing off Hayate.

Fate stood in shock at her behavior. How could she fall prey to the devil? No she didn't just fall she tripped, stumbled, stuttered, and fell flat on her face. And now Nanoha was smirking at her, looking all arrogant and asshole-ish and... ugh, goddamn she looked hot. Her auburn hair was tousled, a little perspiration made the wild locks stick to her brow and neck. The cheerleader's steady breathing made her breasts strain against the tight red blouse. She looked all to ready for Fate to take her right there and...

"Okay on with the show." Hayate said with exaggerated excitement. She leveled a cold look in Fate's direction and any arousal she may have been feeling was gone. They took their positions for _Silent Night. _Nanoha rolled her eyes at Hayate's attempt to dramatically change the atmosphere.

They finished _Do You Hear What I Hear_ and moved onto the last song of the night, _Jingle Bell Rock_. Nanoha bent over and Fate made the motions of slapping it, but on the last motion her hand came down hard causing a resounding echo throughout the room. Beside narrowing her eyes at Fate, Nanoha continued on with the dance ignoring the sting on her ass.

The song finished and Hayate was about to wrap it up when Fate interrupted. "Actually, since my friends shared with me the gift of song I'd like to say thank you through song. Do you have a guitar I can borrow?"

The ladies on staff looked about ready to tell them to leave, but seeing as most of the seniors looked intrigued by the carolers one woman handed her a guitar.

"Thank you." Fate looked around at her confused teammates, "You better sit down."

The blonde grabbed a chair and crossed her legs as she adjusted the guitar strap. She didn't actually know how to play the song, but the guitar did make her look authentic. Her face was void of emotion as she began, inwardly she was smiling at her brilliant idea. On the side she thanked her mom for placing the song on repeat for the past week.

_I haven't been to church, since I don't remember when.  
Things were going great, til they fell apart again,  
So I listened to the preacher, as he told me what to do_

Fate alternated her sad eyes between Hayate and Nanoha. Both girls shifted in their seats not liking where the lyrics were going.

_He said "You can't go hatin' others who have done wrong to you,  
Sometimes we get angry but we must not condemn.  
Let the good Lord do his job, you just pray for them."_

The blonde paused bowing her head as she did so. Right on cue she looked up with a smile on her face.

_I pray your brakes go out runnin' down a hill.  
I pray a flower pot falls from a window sill,  
And knocks you in the head like I'd like to._

Fate narrowed her burgundy eyes on Nanoha as she sang, loving the bone-chilling glare Nanoha was giving her.

_I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls.  
I pray you're flyin' high when your engine stalls.  
I pray all your dreams never come true.  
Just know wherever you are, honey,  
I pray for you._

Red eyes landed on Hayate, causing Santa's helper to shift in her seat. The smile on Fate's face grew wider as she sang the next verse.

_the_long_road_to_love/pray_for_ ]  
I'm really glad I found my way to church.  
Cause I'm already feelin' better, and I thank God for the words.  
Yeah, I'm gonna take the high road and do what the Preacher told me to do.  
You keep messin' up, and I'll keep prayin' for you.  
_

Fate clasped her hands together as if to pray. Standing from her seat in the front she walked around Hayate and Nanoha enjoying the anger that seemed to be rolling off of them in waves.

_I pray your tire goes out at 110.  
I pray you pass out drunk with your best friend,  
And wake up with his and her tattoos.  
_

Fate swore she heard Nanoha mumble, "What an ass..." She picked up a flower pot by the window and let it slip through her hands catching it right before it fell. With a twirl she placed the pot back on the window sill.

_I pray your brakes go out runnin' down a hill.  
I pray a flower pot falls from a window sill,  
And knocks you in the head like I'd like to._

Fate pointed towards Hayate, singing with conviction as she continued to walk around the the room. Hand gestures followed every line of the song.

_I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls.  
I pray you're flyin' high when your engine stalls.  
I pray all your dreams never come true._

As the song neared it's end, Fate smiled and fixed her gaze on the fuming Nanoha.

_Just know wherever you are, near or far,  
In your house or in your car,  
Wherever you are, honey, I pray for you._

The swimmer ended shaking her clasped hands in the head cheerleader's face while loudly proclaiming, "_I pray for you."_

Fate's gaze lingered on Nanoha before carrying the guitar back to the staff.

"Well, let's all say thank you to the... um... Lifehuggers for their wonderful performance." One of the workers said as she discreetly shooed them out of the building.

"Thanks for having us!" Hayate shouted as the door closed behind her. Then Hayate turned immediately to find Fate, "You," she pointed at the blonde, "its because of you that they kicked us out."

Fate rolled her eyes, "They didn't kick us out."

"Whatever. Everything is your fault."

"What?" The blonde asked in disbelief, "You're just angry because of that song."

"No."

"Yes, you are. Can't handle your own medicine."

"Fine. I'm," Hayate placed her hand on her hips, "offended. Okay."

"Well suck it up. You think I appreciated your little serenade. Or yours for that matter." She pointed towards Nanoha.

"I didn't do that for you. And don't drag me into it."

"No. I think we will." Hayate shouted in the parking lot. "What were you doing, grinding on MY girlfriend?"

"I wasn't grinding." Nanoha averted her eyes to the ground. "Can we just get out of here? It freezing."

"Yeah let's go." Fate readily agreed as to end the conversation.

Signum already had Hayate's car started.

"Meet you at the diner." Shamal told Fate over her shoulder as the short-haired blonde led Hayate and Ginga to the car.

Once in the car Hayate pinched Ginga's thigh. "Ow!" The freshman looked affronted by the show violence, "Why?"

"Because YOU were suppose to seduce Fate not her."

"I know you said you were going to give me an example and then I was suppose to go but... Nanoha went and..."

"I don't care you should have gone first. Now your chances are gone." Ginga looked like a wounded puppy and before the water works started Hayate cut in. "You're chances aren't gone. Just delayed, okay?"

The younger girl nodded in acceptance. "This kind of response wasn't completely overlooked just somewhat unexpected. And Nanoha is very... skilled. More than I originally believed. It just got interesting."

Ginga looked questioningly at Hayate, but the older girl shook her head.

"You're very beautiful, Hayate." The freshmen murmured loud enough for Hayate to hear.

Hayate was momentarily thrown by the compliment, but tried to withhold an oncoming blush. "Thank you," the junior whispered, allowing a small smile to blossom.

Meanwhile, the Takamachi-Testarossa mobile was filled with silence. Both girls could barely look at each other. Nothing changed while they ate in the diner. Aside from ordering everyone remained silent at the table. Not even goodbyes were said as they left. Hayate's car left first since Nanoha went to the bathroom to change.

Fate was waiting in the car by the time Nanoha remerged in blue TSAB cheerleading sweat pants and a white hoodie.

"Finally." Fate huffed. It was around ten and barely anyone was out on the road seeing as no one wanted to drive on icy roads on the outskirts of town.

"Just drive." Nanoha rolled her eyes.

"Would it kill you to be civil with me?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it would."

Fate shook her head, "Such a drama queen."

"Right? And singing _Pray for You_ isn't dramatic."

"Least I wasn't slutting it up with _Don't Cha_." Fate's blood was beginning to boil in way only Nanoha could ignite it.

"I wasn't "slutting" it up," Nanoha used air quotes on the word, "And you didn't seem to mind."

"I was just going along for the show. Did you just use air quotes?"

Nanoha ignored the question, "Yeah right you were going along for the show. I suppose slapping my ass was for show too."

"No, that was because you pissed me off."

"So you slapped my ass."

"Yes."

"You slapped my ass because you were angry?" Nanoha raised an eyebrow.

"Can you stop saying that?"

"No. I won't stop until I get an apology." Nanoha crossed her arms and started saying, "You slapped my ass, you slapped my ass, you slapped my ass, you slapped my ass..."

"SHUT UP!"

"Ass, ass, ass, ass, ass..." Before the next 'ass' popped out of the cheerleader's mouth, Fate turned abruptly and tried to place a hand on the cheerleader's mouth.

Nanoha pulled out of reach just in time to look forward again, "DEER!"

Fate snapped back to the road, "Whaaaa..." The car swerved to the side catching the ice on the side of the road and sent the duo into a tailspin. Fate slammed on the brakes but the action only worsened the situation.

"I'm gonna die!" Nanoha screamed.

"Aahhh!" Fate couldn't form any words.

"I'm gonna die with you."

Normally, Fate would have taken offense but she was too busy squeezing the seat with her ass.

Finally, the car came to a halt... on a bank on the side of the road.

Fate was in a state complete and utter shock even as she unthinkingly turned off the engine and pulled the parking brake. Unfortunately, her passenger wasn't having too much trouble processing.

"You!" Nanoha turned her anger on the driver, trying with all her might to lunge for the blonde. However, the seat belt deterred her furious attempts to murder Fate, "I'm gonna kill you as soon as I... get this... thing... stupid... Help!" The cheerleader's voice drifted from irate to concerned to panicked. Hysteria set in as Nanoha failed to unbuckle her seat belt multiple times. Unable to properly release the belt from it's lock she began tugging at the strap in fear. Her struggling tightened the belt around her waist only serving to increase her panic.

Snapping out of her haze Fate acted quickly, aiming to release the lock. But she couldn't even reach the button due to Nanoha's frantic thrashing. The swimmer seized the the cheerleader's wrists in a firm hold, securing them to the cheerleader's side, "Calm down. I'm going to get you out." The swim captain had faith in the lock being able to release seeing as the her seat belt unlocked with ease.

Moving briskly Fate dove for the lock, undoing it as she pressed fiercely down on the red release button. Both girls sighed in relief as the belt loosened its grip on Nanoha's body.

As soon as she regained her composure, Nanoha screamed at Fate, "WE ALMOST DIED!" The cheerleader jerked on Fate's jacket collar, "YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!"

Prying Nanoha's hands off of her and holding them above the other girl's head. Fate yelled back, "STOP SHAKING ME! I didn't try to kill you! There was a deer, idiot." Regaining her calm Fate explained, "If I hit it we'd probably be in bigger trouble, okay? So just calm down we'll figure this out."

"Fine." Nanoha bit out. "Can you get us out of here?"

Fate rolled her eyes and went through the motions of starting the SUV. She attempted to start the 4Runner, but only received a clicking sound in response. On the fifth failed attempt Fate lowered her forehead to rest against the steering wheel. She knew her luck from earlier had run out and now had to face the consequences of admitting her mistake to the Devil.

_Flashback... Earlier at the diner..._

Fate trudged through the thin layer of snow fall on the pavement on her way back to the SUV. Clear of the snow and ice she looked up only to stop in her tracks...

Her lights were on. She was sure she'd turned them off, but the proof was shining before her eyes. She was officially an idiot. Casting a quick glance behind her she noticed Nanoha had yet to exit the bathroom. Power walking to the 4Runner she cringed because not only did she leave on the headlights, but also the interior lights.

"Please start, please start, please start..." The ignition clicked several times, but the engine remained silent.

"Don't do this to me... Shit, shit, shit..." She tried again and failed. Praying to whatever deity that was listening and crossing her toes she twisted the key once more...

The engine rumbled slowly to life as the cheerleader exited the restaurant. Fate took a deep breath in hopes of appearing calm.

"Finally." Fate sighed out. On the surface she was the picture of boredom while underneath her heart was beating rapidly from her anxiety attack.

Nanoha simply rolled her eyes and buckled in.

_End Flashback..._

How could she turn off the SUV when there was that little sign in the dash reminding her not to? And now to explain. She almost considered running away, but it was too cold outside.

Buying a small amount of time she rolled her window down and inhaled the refreshing cold air.

"The battery is dead." She said softly.

Nanoha shook her head, refusing to accept the answer. "But you would have..."

Fate interrupted and prepared to fend off an imminent attack, "I left the lights on while we were inside the diner."

Fate shut her eyes and covered her face fearing for the worst. A few silent minutes passed. The blonde lowered her guard, thinking she was in the clear. She wasn't.

Nanoha slapped the back of her head causing her forehead to connect with the steering wheel.

"Why are you so violent? You know how many braincells you just killed." Fate cradled her head.

"It's not like you were using any of them." Nanoha sighed heavily. "Now what?"

The swimmer didn't answer but instead unlocked the doors. Fate moved to open her door when a hand shot out from the passenger side to grab her forearm.

"Where are you going?" Fate almost believed she heard a sliver of fear in the cheerleader's voice.

"I need to see if we're completely off the road." Fate grabbed two emergency reflective triangles from compartment built into the second row seat.

"Oh," Nanoha seemed to notice the change in her own behavior and clammed up once again, "okay."

Even though Nanoha looked indifferent at the prospect of being left alone Fate said, "Don't worry I'll be really fast."

Nanoha didn't respond vocally, but nodded her head and looked out her side window. As soon as Fate left the car blue eyes tracked her movements as best as possible in the darkness.

The blonde held onto the side of the car afraid she'd slip on ice. They seemed to be well-off the road, resting on the side bank. No one appeared to be passing anytime soon and waiting alongside the road wasn't safe on so many levels. She placed the triangles in the front and back of the SUV.

"There's no way we're getting out of here on our own." Fate declared, unknowingly pissing off her passenger further. The swimmer then preceded to lean into her passenger's personal space to roll down her window just a bit. Then, she adjusted her own to match so there was a steady air flow through the front seat.

"It's freezing. Why are you rolling down the windows?"

"I just cracked them. And haven't you watched the news? If you don't clear the tailpipe or ventilate the car carbon monoxide from the engine could kill you."

"Isn't the pipe clear? That's only if we run the engine right?"

"What if it snows overnight and blocks the pipe? It doesn't matter." Fate dismissed. "It's going to get really stuffy if we don't air it out."

"Are you sure you lowered them enough? Maybe you should let more air in." Nanoha commented, worrying about her well-being.

"They're fine." Fate crawled out of the front seat and into the back.

"Oh yeah, don't worry about the invisible gas that could kill me?" The cheerleader spat before coming upon another thought, "Wait! Don't you have a phone?"

"No. Yes. Not quite."

"Its a yes or no question."

"Not quite. Okay." The blonde was shuffling around various items as she added, "The stupid thing doesn't have reception. I already checked outside." She quietly admitted.

Nanoha held out her hand, "Give it to me." Grudgingly Fate relinquished her phone to the Devil. Nanoha glared at the flat line indicating no service, "Let me guess you have AT&T. Of course, you would have the crappiest provider."

"Shut up." Fate hissed. Her phone usually got service, but in places like the forest they were surrounded by she never got service. "Well looks like were stuck here until morning." Then an idea occurred to Fate, "And where's your phone?"

That instantly subdued the auburn beauty. "I'm like sort of grounded." Nanoha mumbled.

"How can you be sort of grounded?"

"Because... I just..."

"What you do?" Fate prodded. "Is that why you don't have a car?" The blonde thought of another possibility, "Or did you do something to your car?"

"..." Nanoha failed to respond leading the other girl to believe she was correct in her assumption.

Fate stopped her movements to turn her full attention on her passenger. "What you do, Princess? Crash it."

Nanoha turned in her seat to narrow her eyes at Fate, "Don't call me that." She faced the windshield again without another word.

The blonde returned to her searching. Once she found the bag she went about lowering the second row seating until she heard a mumble.

"What was that?"

"I said... I crashed it." Nanoha sighed, she didn't know why she was admitting this to her enemy. "I was distracted that morning and I put the car in drive instead of reverse then well..."

"You went right through the garage wall."

"I should have pressed the brake when I went through the shelves, but I stepped the accelerator instead." Nanoha sighed her nightmare away. "Anyways I got huge trouble especially since we already had community service. So... my mom took away my phone, my television time, and mostly any other connection with the outside world aside from school. My computer time is sort-of monitored. Fighting in church didn't help."

Fate had been trying to control her laughter, but it couldn't be stopped. A huge burst of laughter burst through Nanoha's bitter silence. "HAHAHAHAHA! I mean, wow. That has got to be... just, HAHAHAHAHA!"

"God! You're such an ass." Nanoha launched her water bottle at Fate's head. The blonde ducked just in time. "I hate you!"

The auburn-haired girl huffed and glared at the darkness, wishing she was in her warm bed.

"I'm sorry. Sorry. I'll stop." Fate made a valiant attempt but started giggle to herself as she imagined Nanoha stuck in a wall.

"It's not funny." Nanoha grumbled.

Fate finished lowering the second row when she responded, "I know, but its little funny."

"No, it's not." Nanoha said harshly.

The blonde didn't respond instead choosing to ignore the other girl as she focused on the preparing the cargo space.

Curious as to why Fate hadn't said anything Nanoha was tempted to look back but refused, choosing instead to wrap her arms around her chest for warmth.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes Nanoha was in the midst of turning around when, "Hey there." Fate said with nonchalance ignorant of the fact that she just scared the cheerleader.

Nanoha clutched her heart as a screamed died in her throat. "What the hell," the cheerleader pushed the blonde's shoulder.

"Relax, Snap Crackle Pop." Fate shook her head at the display of violence. "Anyways, since we're stuck here for the night I thought you might want to warm up." The blonde said as she gestured to the back of the SUV.

Laid on top of the folded down seats was a thin comforter, two blankets and two duffle bags. "Here," Fate handed the cheerleader a neatly folded, black microplush blanket, "There's a pillow back here if you want."

Reluctantly, Nanoha followed Fate into the cargo area happy to find it warmer than the front. They sat on opposite sides of the vehicle. Fate leaned against the backseat door and Nanoha slouched against the speaker of the cargo area. The swimmer locked the doors, then began to rummage through her duffle bag retrieving matching black sweat pants and a v-neck thermal long sleeve.

A loud intake of breath halted the process of removing her skirt. "Wh-what a-are you doing?" The cheerleader stuttered out.

"Changing." Fate replied with a matter-of-fact tone and continued her process.

"Hold on. Why don't you just change underneath your blanket?" Nanoha grumbled.

"It'll be faster if I do it this way. Just cover your eyes or something." Fate continued, not bothering to look at the other girl.

Instead of replying Nanoha covered her eyes with her hands. If she were being honest with herself she would admit that seeing Fate in lingerie, in the confined, dimly lit space was more of a fantasy than a midnight horror flick. But seeing as she wasn't being honest she would say the sight was akin to The Thing.

Occasionally, peeking through her fingers was purely safety precaution. What if something happened inside or outside the car and she missed it? What if the golden blonde in a lacy black brassiere and hiphuggers crawled across the gap and attacked her... with her lips? What if the swimmer tied her hands together, then proceeded rip off her pants and pry apart her thighs? What if Fate tried to bite her neck and suck and... and... Nanoha sighed in relief when Fate was fully clothed.

"You can stop pretending like you're not looking."

"I wasn't."

"Whatever." Fate shrugged as she retrieved a black iPod from her gym bag and connected it to a portable speaker system.

Nanoha grabbed her pink iPod and white headphones attempting to tune out her companion's existence.

The blonde also removed an electric lantern from her emergency bag placing it at the head of the cargo area, then turned off the interior lights.

After ten minutes of trying to read her magazine curiosity took over. "Did you tell Hayate about us?"

Fate thought about acting like she hadn't heard the question. "What's there to tell?"

Nanoha glared and said in a clipped tone, "Maybe the fact that oh yeah we had sex." The cheerleader wasn't quite sure how she managed that sentence without blushing or stuttering.

Feeling the head cheerleader's fury building, Fate answered carefully, "No." Nanoha shot her a look that said tell me everything before I murder you. The blonde averted her eyes while answering, "She figured it out."

"How could she possibly 'figure it out'? Nobody saw us. The music was too loud and everyone was drunk." Fate noticed Nanoha had an affinity for air quotes, but saved the comment.

"Seems like you remember a lot... now"

"Shut up and answer." She remembered more than she wanted about that night.

"She was looking for you, then saw you walk into my room. She asked me about it and I said nothing like happened." Fate grumbled. She looked accusingly at Nanoha, "And you're a terrible liar. She knew you didn't fall asleep on the couch."

Nanoha ignored the accusation and provided her own, "You weren't suppose to tell anyone! I don't care if you're screwing her. You're suppose to keep your mouth shut."

"I didn't tell her. And I'm not screwing her." Fate argued angrily.

"You're dating Hayate and you expect me to believe you're not having sex." Nanoha laughed at the thought.

"Wow you think highly of your friends."

"I just know what Hayate is about. And I know sex is right below breathing... and water." Nanoha didn't wait for Fate to support her girlfriend, "Maybe above water. What did she ask? Who you lost it to?"

"No. I said she figured it out. And we are NOT having sex."

"You told her. And yes you are."

"No I didn't. And no we're not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!" Nanoha couldn't understand why she was pushing her theory so strongly. Perhaps she believed Fate wouldn't want Hayate for any another reason than physical need. Whatever it was, the very idea that the blonde was have sex with Hayate made her nauseous.

"Holy shit!" Fate threw her hands in the air, "I did NOT tell her. And for the last time I didn't have sex with her. Ever." The blonde shook her head in frustration as she continued with her rant, "She's not even my girlfriend!" Silence filled the cargo cabin.

Nanoha wouldn't have believed the blonde had she simply said that sentence, but the horrified look on the swimmer's face made her a believer. She ripped out her earbuds and shouted, "What?"

"You didn't hear that." Fate mumbled as she sunk under covers as to hide the truth.

"Don't hide from me." Nanoha climbed over to Fate's side, straddling the other girl's blanket clad waist. "What do you mean she's not your girlfriend?" Nanoha wrestled the blanket away from Fate's face.

"It's none of your business." Fate complained with her arms crossed over her chest.

Nanoha tickled the blonde's sides, "Tell me."

Fate jumped up and complied immediately, "Geez, okay. Just stop." She attempted to avoid eye contact with the other girl because the current position was doing strange things to her body. "She asked me to date her because she didn't want to sleep around anymore. But she's afraid to be in a real relationship with Carim."

"Why'd you do it?" Nanoha wanted to know. No. She needed to know.

"Because she's my friend." Nanoha raised a skeptical eyebrow. Fate rolled her eyes, but conceded to the demanding HBIC. "I didn't want her to tell anyone about us. Much less tell you that I told her about us. Good enough for you?"

Nanoha backed off and plopped down beside the other girl. A moment of silence passed before Nanoha spoke quietly, "You didn't have to do that." The cheerleader knew full well that Fate could care less about her own social standing, so the only one who had something to lose would be her. Especially, if her mother ever caught wind of the gossip as she always did.

"Yeah I know." Fate did know that. She knew Hayate probably wouldn't say anything, but Nanoha had a reputation that was precious to her. And despite her dislike for the girl, particularly her HBIC persona, Fate wasn't about to allow someone's private affairs to be gossiped about.

Nanoha again wrapped herself in her blanket, but remained silent. Fate went back to reading her book and listening to music. Nanoha placed her left side ear bud back in place, staring at the album art displayed on her iPod screen.

"How are you so prepared?"

"Hm?"

"I mean the blankets, the lamp, the pillows, the bag..." Nanoha eyed her with suspiciously.

The blonde rolled her eyes at the slightly accusing tone of the cheerleader, "Because I planned on my battery dying, so I could trap you in my car on a deserted stretch of road."

Nanoha narrowed her eyes at the sarcastic reply.

Fate sighed before making eye contact with her companion, then shifted her vision back to her book, "My mother is chief of police. She's like a walking safety pamphlet."

"Right." Nanoha just nodded in acceptance. "Its nice... that she you know cares so much."

"Yeah it is."

"Why weren't there more Lifehuggers preforming with us?"

"Hayate said they divide into small groups and go to different places to sing."

"I see." A long pause was broken by Fate. She knew she was stepping into dangerous waters, but couldn't help it.

"Are dating anyone?"

Nanoha frowned at the blonde, "No."

"So you've just been rubbing up against all the jocks. That's kind of..." Her sentence was abruptly interrupted.

"I'm not a slut or a whore or a whatever you want to call it." Nanoha seemed genuinely pissed about Fate's assumption, "I'm not dating anyone nor have I had any kind of relation with any of those guys."

The swimmer could tell it was a touchy subject, but decided to press forward, "Then why were you hanging all over them?"

"I don't know." She lied and couldn't look Fate in the eye, "But I do not sleep around. I hate how everyone assumes that I do. Somehow head cheerleader equates to head hooker. I don't want to be like that." The cheerleader paused and hugged her legs to her chest. In barely a whisper she admitted, "You're the only person I've ever... had sex with."

Fate watched carefully as vulnerable blue eyes flicked shyly from her burgundy eyes to Nanoha's black blanket. "I know everyone thinks I've slept with Hayate. And that's the reason we're together, but I'm not that kinda person. I think a relationship should be more than physical." Fate toyed with a page of her book, "But you should know you're the only person I've ever had sex with."

Nanoha nodded slowly, unable to make eye contact. An awkward silence filled the air only to be broken by Enrique Iglesias' _Hero _echoing through the vehicle.

A smile took over Nanoha's face as she heard Fate start to sing along. Unable to contain herself laughter bubbled to the surface. "I can't believe you have this song."

Fate wore a good-natured grin, "Who doesn't have this song? Its legendary."

"It is not. It's so cheesy." Nanoha shook her head, "It's so dramatic. The ways he sings... I don't know its like he's crying 'Let me be your hero'." The auburn-haired girl exaggerated the line with a voice of mock pain and a slow head shaking motion.

"You're just jealous of how awesome he is because you suck at singing."

"Pfft. Whatever. I'm terrific singer."

"Yeah maybe to a karaoke bar filled with bunch of drunks."

"You're jealous of my skills." Nanoha glared at her companion, "You mumbled through your lyrics. It was like, 'blah blah blah pray for you'."

"Oh please. Like you were any better. You couldn't even sing your song. You switch words and lines."

"Well you weren't complaining at the time. Neither was anyone else."

Fate was momentarily lost for words, "Th-that's because those old guys were watching you shake your ass the whole time."

"So that's why you weren't complaining." Nanoha wore a satisfied smirk at the silenced blonde. Deciding to spare the blonde the embarrassment she changed the subject. "Hayate really sucked."

"Yeah that was a disaster." Fate chipped in, "She had time to practice and she still couldn't get it right."

"That girl is seriously tone deaf."

"Yep."

"The only who loved it was her new best friend." Nanoha added as she thought about the new friendship between her friend and the freshman.

Fate's forehead furrowed in thought, "How that even happen?"

"That's what I want to know." The cheerleader shook her head, "I don't know but its weird. I swear she called Hayate 'Master'." Again Fate resisted the urge to say something about the air quotes.

Then, Fate remembered something, "You know the song."

"What?"

"You know the words therefore you have the song." Nanoha clenched her iPod a little tighter in her hands, "Let me see your iPod."

"Everyone knows that line. I don't have the song. "

"Prove it."

"I don't have to prove anything to you." Faster than she could have imagined Fate snatched away the pink iPod. "Give that back you jerk!"

Fate rolled onto her side so she could scroll through the song list. Nanoha pulled on the other girl's arm to get her to open up so she could grab the device. "Aha! You do have it!" The swimmer announced in triumph. For that she received a punch to the kidneys. "Oh god." The blonde rolled onto her stomach in her attempt to prevent Nanoha from taking the iPod.

The HBIC rolled her over, straddled her waist and pried Fate's arms away from her chest. To say she wasn't intrigued by the sight of pink-tinged cheeks and angry crimson eyes staring up at her would be a lie. Nanoha snatched the hand that was wrapped around the pink device. "Give it back."

"You know victory is sweet. But what is even sweeter is knowing that you were listening to _If You Seek Amy_. What happened to mommy's little angel?"

"Shut... up." The words came out a little softer because her breath hitched when she felt the blonde's abdomen lift up against her core. The blonde realized her action and their position not a moment later. She recognized the storm raging in those normally icy eyes. Fate's breathing picked up as her heart began to hammer in her chest.

Smooth soft fingers, gently eased apart her hand still clamped around the iPod. The device was brushed out of her grip and to the side, easily forgotten.

That same hand slipped perfectly into her own, she interlocked their fingers as if sealing the zipper on a bag. Except she just sealed that moment, that night she wouldn't forget.

Wine-red eyes almost black with lust memorized the work of art before her. No dream, no painting, no picture could capture the natural beauty of the sight. Silky auburn strands out of place yet seemingly in place to create the perfect frame around that mesmerizing face. Sensual desire radiated from her sapphire eyes and pulled Fate into their gravity with the hope of touching such a powerful force.

Inches away but her mind could already feel those plump pink lips, so soft and sweet against her own.

Nanoha watched the entranced blonde lift herself closer on one elbow. She drowned in burgundy orbs staring at her like she was all that mattered, all there was. Her mind told her something along the lines of bad idea, but every part of her body hummed with yearning. No fantasy was as intoxicating as gazing into the depths of the swimmer's eyes, witnessing passion burning brighter with every elapsed inch.

"We shouldn't do this." Nanoha spoke softly.

"I know." Fate murmured, but had no intention of breaking the connection.

Falling into the long-awaited embrace, Nanoha lowered her face. Warm breath hit her lips and sent a jolt straight to her core. Before closing that inch of a gap she whispered huskily, "I still hate you."

Fate smirked as she sought out those elusive lips, "I know..."

**A/N:**

Thank you for reading and reviewing! A human being as a stripper pole during a Christmas event, in front of children... is an unfortunate but possible occurrence.


	10. Rock Around The SUV

**Bad Romance**

Chapter 9: Rock Around The SUV

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Time changes and lyrics in _Italics_.

**WARNING NOT SAFE FOR THE WORKPLACE! **Unless you don't care. Then good for you. Children shield your innocent eyes!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own MGLN nor the characters.

* * *

The girls were sent into a frenzy like sharks catching the scent of blood. The moment their lips grazed all hell broke loose, insatiable lust coursed through their veins. Hands all over, searching, squeezing. Blunt nails dug into creamy, smooth skin. Moans and whimpers of pleasure echoing throughout the small enclosure.

Fate was gradually attempting to sit upright as Nanoha moved back into her sitting position. Lips moved at a rapid pace. It was a clumsy act driven by suppressed desires. They had thirsted for this moment for so long control and feared missing the opportunity.

The blonde battled between kissing the cheerleader's lips and exploring the rest of her body. Reluctantly, she withdrew from their sloppy kiss to press open-mouthed kisses along Nanoha's jawline and down her neck. Attempting to control her ravenous desires Fate slowed her ministrations focusing on the job at hand. Forgetting the rush she pressed her tongue forcefully against Nanoha's pulse point and licked a path up, flicking the cheerleader's earlobe with the tip of her tongue. "No marks..." The overwhelmed HBIC managed to warn.

Fate smirked at the command as she placed butterfly kisses against Nanoha's heated skin. Unexpectedly, she bit harshly on her prey's pulse point.

Nanoha's head shot backwards hitting the ceiling of the car. "Shit. Ow..." Pleasure melted into slight pain. The cheerleader's hands flew from massaging Fate's scalp to rubbing the injury. "Stupid car."

Concern colored Fate's features as she removed her hands from caressing the silky skin of Nanoha's sides to brushing auburn locks away from Nanoha's eyes. Instead of halting their activity or blaming Fate for the incident, the cheerleader slowly lifted her eyelids to reveal sapphire orbs filled with mirth. The swimmer's frown faded into a small smile, both shared a laugh at their clumsy and hasty actions.

Nanoha braced herself by placing her hands on Fate's shoulders. Burgundy eyes turned molten and gentle as she took in the normally icy girl before her appearing so free and uninhibited by parental or social pressure. A strange warmth filled her as she leaned forward and placed a tender kiss to Nanoha's forehead.

The HBIC watched as an unfamiliar expression replaced Fate's cheerful countenance. It made her heart beat faster and filled her with a different kind of heat than the fever she experienced moments before. It was like stepping out into the sunlight after being inside an air conditioned room. Her eyelids slipped shut as lips brushed against her both temples.

When she felt Fate descend upon her lips once again, her mouth opened with the lightest brush of Fate's tongue against her lower lip. The flowing motion of their joined lips was leisurely, but deliberate. As if the need to rush was gone replaced by the desire to absorb the pleasure of the moment. Tongues danced to a rhythm unheard but felt. Fate rubbed the roof of Nanoha's mouth, then brushed her tongue against the cheerleader's. She coaxed it into her own mouth were she proceeded to suck on the muscle before releasing it only to resume their dance again.

Foreign feelings coursed through Nanoha at the display of tender affection. She wasn't sure if she enjoyed it more than the normal crazy lust. It was just different and this kind of different was not something she was comfortable with.

Nanoha pushed Fate back, effectively stunning the blonde. The cheerleader's eyes turned feral, capturing the attention of the swim captain.

Sapphire eyes observed the effect on she had on the blonde as she grasped the bottom of her sweatshirt. Tortuously slow she slipped it over her head, careful not to hit her head in the motion. She discarded the garment to the side while watching wine red eyes darken with a predatory glint.

Appreciative of the attention Nanoha undid her bra and let it slip from her fingers. The cold air of the night had caused her nipples to stiffen. Fate alternated between staring at the blown pupils of the cheerleader and the work of art that was her body. Unconsciously, the blonde licked her lips at the sight laid bare before her. Nanoha bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning at her building arousal from having Fate watch her with such intensity.

Forgetting any restraint she might have possessed, Fate seized Nanoha by the waist causing the auburn-haired teen to gasp in surprise. She brushed her thumbs roughly against the cheerleader's toned abdomen. Her eyes raked over the other girl's cream-colored skin, watching closely as goosebumps arose in the aftermath of her touch.

The swimmer noted how the auburn-haired girl's breasts were larger than the last time she had seen them. She licked her lips at the very thought of touching them. Her thumbs brushed against the underside of Nanoha's breasts. Fate repeated the motion, applying a little more pressure and skimming around the girl's pink areola. The cheerleader whimpered as the blonde cupped her breasts and squeezed, again and again.

"More..." The cheerleader groaned in frustration, tugging on Fate's shirt.

Finally, Fate grazed her stiff nipples with the faintest of contact. The cheer captain's glare went unnoticed by the blonde, who latched onto one of the erect tips with her mouth.

Nanoha's breath caught, feeling a warm, wet tongue lavish her stiff peak. "Yessss," she hissed in approval. Her hands wove through golden tresses, urging the swimmer closer. "Oh fuck..." She moaned at the feeling of Fate rolling other peak between her forefinger and thumb. Nanoha relished the sensations taking over her body. "Ungh... soo goood," Nanoha pulled the blonde closer, unable to get enough of the attention. The nipping, pinching, squeezing, sucking made her core throb and grow sopping wet with arousal. "Ahhhn... Don't stop..."

Fate released the abused nipple with a pop only to move on to the other. Hands pulling her head forward was all the encouragement she needed to continue. The added bonus was the moans and groans of the girl in her arms.

Remaining lip-locked to Nanoha's nipple, Fate carefully and cautiously moved the other girl downward until she had Nanoha laying flat beneath her. Satisfied with her work, Fate sat up so her legs were folded beneath her as she sat between Nanoha's legs. She took the opportunity to study the cheerleader's flushed skin, the way her thoroughly abused breasts would bounce with every labored breath. Her auburn hair splayed about, mussed and absolutely sexy. What captured her eye was the other girl's face that held the perfect mix of frustration and pleasure. "Fate?" The sexually frustrated cheerleader questioned in a husky voice.

Fate crawled over the cheerleader, planting her elbows on either side of the girl. She hovered above Nanoha's face and was about to descend upon those pink lips when the cheer captain's eyelids fluttered open, revealing lust-filled sapphire eyes. Fate cupped the other girl's face, an inch away she whispered, "Do you know how times I've dreamed of you... like this?" Fate pressed a kiss to Nanoha's lips then continued, "How many days I've wanted to rip that uniform off of you?" Arousal surged through Nanoha at both the words and the lips caressing her own. Fate trailed down her neck, between the valley of her breasts.

"How many nights I've wanted to make you scream my name?" Fate said in husky whisper. She slid her thumbs into the waist band of Nanoha's sweatpants and underwear. She discarded the garments to somewhere on the side. Her longing gaze was glued to the glistening sex and thighs of the cheerleader, coated in her musky arousal.

But an inch away from temptation Fate stopped meeting the eyes of her prey before saying, "How many times I've wanted to," the blonde paused to place Nanoha's smooth legs over her shoulder, "fuck you?" With those two words Fate ran her flat tongue through Nanoha's soaked folds.

Thighs squeezed Fate's head with every stroke of her tongue through those velvety lower lips. Fate laid on her stomach, bending her legs due to the tight space. Any discomfort on her part was quickly forgotten at the first taste of her prey. "AH... ungh... fuuuck..." The cheerleader groaned as Fate pressed her flat tongue against her swollen clit. Fate proceeded to circle the sensitive nub a few more times without actually touching it. "Stop teasing," Nanoha managed to get out as she fisted the blanket beneath them.

And stop she did. "Oh God! Don't you dare stop." Fate wrapped her lips around the bundle of nerves and sucked fiercely on it. She flicked the bud, then swirled her tongue around it. Nanoha's hips bucked, senses overwhelmed by the attention she was receiving. Fate nipped at the bundle, then moved lower to lick up any of the nectar that escaped while she was busy. "Please," Nanoha begged, "More... I need more." She didn't want to say it, hoping Fate would just do it.

Fate smirked, "Tell me what you want." The blonde craved hearing the pleading words of the HBIC.

Nanoha was fighting an internal battle with her pride, "Just please fuck me."

The blonde made lazy circles around Nanoha's entrance with her tongue. "How?"

The auburn-haired girl growled out, "Fate!" Said blonde just grinned and continued to circle Nanoha's entrance like a shark. Nanoha relented, frustration eliminating any remaining pride. "With your ton... Ah! Nuh... ahh! Yes!" Nanoha was so close to the edge she almost came when Fate thrust her strong, wet, and warm tongue into her hot and throbbing pussy.

Fate loved the way Nanoha's velvety inner walls pulsed around her tongue. Plunging her tongue deep as she could into the tight hole, pressing the tip against the sides as she withdrew. The blonde delighted in the musky aroma and taste that was unique to the other girl.

"Ah... right... fuck. Yeah right there..." Nanoha incoherently mumbled as she spread her legs wider, welcoming any and all intrusion the blonde had to offer. It took all of her strength to stop herself from wildly humping Fate's face and she still didn't succeed completely. The occasional twitch and thrust were unavoidable with the pleasure assaulting her senses.

Fate lapped hungrily at the juices that followed freely from the cheerleader's pink and swollen sex. Addicted from the first drop of essence on her tongue, the swimmer continued to dive in for more of the viscous liquid.

She forcefully removed herself from the position oddly enjoying the frustrated grunt from the auburn-haired teen. Trapped in a haze of sexual pleasure, Nanoha lazily opened her eyes to see burgundy eyes filled with the desire to devour. Fate sat back on her knees observing the panting cheerleader covered in full-body flush as a result of her ministrations. She tore off her own sweatshirt and bra, wanting to feel the warmth of the other girl's skin.

Nanoha shivered from being so close to the edge, all she needed was the slightest breeze to push her off. Fate braces herself on her elbows as she hovers above the auburn beauty. "Fate," Nanoha whimpers, the pleading evident in her voice. The blonde runs her hand along the inside of Nanoha's sensitive thighs, setting a determined path straight to the cheerleader's dripping center.

Abruptly, Fate thrust into her throbbing hole. "Fuck!" Nanoha groaned, body arching and writhing in sensual pleasure. Senses overpowered by a relentless pace, Fate jams two fingers deeper and deeper inside. She allowed no time for Nanoha to adjust to the intrusion.

"You feel so good..." Fate moaned before taking Nanoha's nipple into her mouth. The swimmer pulled away just long enough to make a simple demand, "Cum for me, Nanoha."

If she could the cheerleader would surely glare at the other girl, but she was too preoccupied frantically humping Fate's hand. "I'm com..." The swimmer bit down harshly on the underside of Nanoha's breast while her slender fingers slammed against the rough patch inside of the other girl.

The cheerleader's body turned rigid, her toes curled and her body arched in a way that would almost appear painful. "FATE!" She cries out as cum gushes out of her entrance. The inner walls of the cheerleader hold Fate's fingers in place and cum coated her hand. Their combined panting drowned out the sound of the Fate's iPod playing _Tonight I'm Fucking You_.

Trembling with the aftershocks of her orgasm, Nanoha felt movement inside of her. Coils tightened in her lower abdomen and she doesn't know if she can handle any more at the moment. "Wait," she begged in vain, "Too much. I can't..." The words go seemingly unnoticed by the swimmer as the blonde set a steady pace.

"I know you can." Fate replied, shoving two fingers in and out of Nanoha's hyper-sensitive pussy. Nanoha bit her lip to keep from making any sounds. She already gave too much to the other girl there was no way she would give her the satisfaction of vocally approving of Fate's actions when her body was already betraying her. "Don't fight it," Fate whispered huskily, licking the shell of her ear.

Her blunt fingernails dug into the smooth skin of Fate's toned shoulders. She forcibly withholds her moans satisfaction when the blonde shoves three unyielding digits into her pulsating center. "You're so tight, princess." Sapphire eyes gazed at the moonlight streaming in through the sunroof. Her body arched repeatedly, brushing their sensitive nipples together.

Sweaty skin reaches feverish temperatures as the two bodies rub and slide against each in an unknown rhythm. Nanoha ran her hand slowly down the swimmer's toned back, loving the feel of rippling muscles beneath slick skin. The cheerleader whimpered, "Faster." Nanoha concentrated on the dexterous fingers scissoring and curling inside of her. "Feels... sooo good." Her inner muscles clenched and grasped at the soaked digits sliding in and out, gliding over her G-spot. "So close..."

"You like it rough, don't you?" The HBIC growled in response. Fate ignored her, thrusting mercilessly into Nanoha. She curled her fingers, pressing roughly on that special sensitive spot. Nanoha jerked beneath her, "What a bad girl." If she had said the words any other time, Fate knew she would be blushing madly but at the moment it just seemed right. The blonde continued thrusting harshly, biting and suckling on Nanoha's neck, "Scream my name, princess." Her palm hit Nanoha's clit flooding the cheerleader's senses and bringing about her second orgasm. Juices squirted out, drenching Fate's hand and the comforter.

After shouting out the swimmer's name so loudly half the forest heard, Nanoha collapsed. She quivered feeling Fate withdraw her fingers and suck each digit clean. The blonde then placed her clean hand on Nanoha's sticky thigh, rubbing soft circles with her thumb. She leaned down and claimed the auburn-haired cheerleader's lips once more.

"Mmm..." Both girls moaned as their tongues shared Nanoha's flavor. Fate laid face first on top of Nanoha, nuzzling into the crook of the other girls neck. The blonde couldn't believe the things she had said and hoped Nanoha wouldn't remember all of it. Unfortunately, the cheerleader did.

Immediately after coming down from her orgasmic high Nanoha realized two things. First, Fate was pressed flush against her body and as much as she would like to deny it, she was aroused...again. Second, blondie accused her of liking rough sex. Though true, how dare the swimmer say that to her face. But she wasn't the only one who enjoyed rough play... and she would prove it.

Rolling them over she slammed a shocked Fate down by those toned shoulders she loved sinking her nails into. The swimmer tried to gain some sense of clarity after her head collided the firm makeshift bed. When her burgundy eyes met wolfish sapphire, she swallowed audibly. Watching Nanoha straddle her waist with such a threatening expression did odd things to her body. Fear and arousal mixed together, causing her to rub together her thighs in search of friction to easy the mounting ache.

Nanoha could see the dominating position elicited an instantaneous reaction. She squeezed Fate's wrists in her hands and placed them above the swim captain's head. At the same time she slid her thigh forcefully between the blonde's legs, hitting Fate's cotton covered center with her knee. "Ngh! Ahh..." The blonde's eyes slipped close when she began to shamelessly hump the cheerleader's firm thigh.

"You want rough, I'll give you rough." Nanoha whispered huskily into Fate's ear. With the claim Nanoha bit down on Fate's pulse point, running her hand down the swimmer's muscled arm. When she reached the swim captain's breast she didn't carefully massage the large swell, instead she squeezed the mound harshly. She pinched the soft nipple with force nowhere near gentle.

The cheerleader took to biting and nipping at Fate's bottom lip almost to the point of drawing blood. Once she was satisfied with the abuse to the swimmer's lip she moved onto battling for dominance with Fate's tongue. Her hand moved onto the other breast, treating it with the same roughness.

Despite the ill-treatment of her body, Fate was embarrassed because she'd never been so turned on. Nanoha had her moaning and thrashing wilding against the cheerleader's thigh. She was trapped in the mix of pain and pleasure. Blended together they had her quickly approaching release.

Nanoha pulled away from Fate's lips to sit and watch as she released Fate's wrists to grab the unattended nipple. "Do you dream of me fucking you like this?" She twisted and pulled on both of the pebbled peaks, savoring the image of Fate's face shifting through a variety of different emotions.

"You're such a freak, Testarossa." Nanoha smirked as she said the words. Fate would love to be offended, but she was to caught up in the daze of desire. The cheerleader had removed her thigh and was straddling Fate's lower abdomen, coating her defined abs in cum.

Bringing her mouth into the fun, Nanoha slid down Fate's body so she could bite and suckle on Fate's nipples. With her teeth she grazed and pulled at the sensitive peaks. Making her way down the swim captain's body, she licked at her own cum causing Fate to groan at the very sight. Nanoha's tongue traced each well-defined abdominal muscle. She ended her journey by circling, then pushing into the swimmer's bellybutton.

She was tempted to force Fate to keep her hands to herself, but she was enjoying the blonde's hands roaming across her back. Fate lifted her hips as Nanoha slid her pants and underwear off in one swift motion. Nanoha memorized the sight of a smooth mound and thighs glistening with Fate's essence. She looks up in search of the blonde's eyes, not for permission but to ensure the blonde is watching as she runs a single digit through the wet folds.

The swimmer watches with rapt attention as the auburn beauty sucks off her pointer finger, moaning as she finally tastes what she's yearned for. "I need more..." She confessed before lifting Fate's thigh over her shoulder and licked all of the juices stuck to the smooth skin. Fate forced herself to remain still, but the craving for release continued to build.

It felt like forever to the blonde before the cheerleader runs her tongue through her folds. Nanoha cupped her tongue to capture as much of Fate's juices as possible. Her nose brushes against the bundle of nerves peaking out of its hood. The slight graze caused arousal to shoot through Fate. "Nanoha..." Fate hoped the other girl understood.

Unfortunately, Nanoha understood too well. She flicked Fate's clit with just the right pressure, making the blonde's hips buck in search of her tongue. The cheerleader's teeth graze the swollen nub, pulling and pushing it. She toyed with the little bud, using her fingers to abuse it further. "Not rough enough for you, baby?" Nanoha questioned, as she lowered Fate's leg from her shoulder. The cheerleader leaned her weight on her left elbow while her right hand trailed down Fate's body towards the swimmer's core.

Unknown to her, the coils in Fate's lower half had drawn tight. Her body was arched like bowstring poised for release. Fate was ready for release after watching Nanoha experience two orgasms and then receiving the attention she had. "Wait, stop..." Fate mumbled through all of her moans.

"No stopping." Nanoha said in her best HBIC voice and roughly plunged two fingers into the other girl.

Fate screamed, "Nanoha!" Her body went rigid and collapsed having reached the peak of ecstasy.

Nanoha smirked when she felt the other girl's walls clamp down on her fingers as she squirted cum all over Nanoha's hand. "Little early arrival problem, babe." Fate would have glared at Nanoha had she not been lost in her post orgasmic haze.

True to her word Nanoha wasn't stopping. Two fingers quickly turned into three pumping furiously in and out of her throbbing pussy. Her palm was slamming into Fate's red and swollen clit. "Ngh... Mmm..." The attack was ruthless as Nanoha scissored her fingers within her, stretching her walls almost painfully. "Ahh... ungh... So... oh..." Fate clutched at the comforter and her hips moved to the fast, ragged rhythm Nanoha had set. "Oh shit!" She spat, feeling a familiar stirring in her abdomen. A string of curse words and unintelligible sounds slipped past her lips.

Nanoha could sense Fate approaching the edge and she knew the perfect way to push her over the edge. She kissed the swimmer's neck softly. Fate hands drifted to Nanoha's firm behind as she continued to rock frantically in time with Nanoha's fingers. Then, the cheerleader spoke in sultry tone, "You're mine, Fate Testarossa. Don't forget it." In the same place she kissed, Nanoha bit down hard almost puncturing the skin.

"Fuck!" Fate yelled as her inner muscles clenched Nanoha's fingers. Her hands squeezed the cheerleader ass as her body tensed with her second climax. After laving over the bite-mark with her tongue Nanoha, moved down the swimmer's body. Fate's eyes shot open as felt Nanoha's fingers move and the cheerleader's tongue lick her clit. "Whaa... Ahh..." Too weak from her previous orgasms Fate couldn't push the other girl away.

Nanoha sucked on the blonde's bundle of nerves and began to pump her fingers as much as Fate's clenching walls would allow. The cheerleader could feel the burn in her arms from the exertion, but her determination to make the blonde scream surpassed any physical pain. Fate spread her legs wide, leaving herself open to the cheerleader's rough treatment. "So eager," Nanoha teased a frowning Fate.

Having had minimal time to recover from her previous orgasms, Fate knew it wouldn't take much to send her over the edge. "What a good little whore... legs spread wide for your master..." Nanoha whispered to the overwhelmed blonde. She thrusted roughly into the blonde's pulsing, clenching pussy. Her three fingers slipped in and out of the warm passage easily with Fate's cum coating her hand and the comforter. "You like being fucked sore, don't cha?" With one final thrust, Nanoha's palm hit Fate's clit and her fingers curled inside of the blonde.

Fate's head hit the floor hard as she came for the third time. Her breasts bounced as she gasped for air, shuddering as Nanoha removed her coated fingers.

The cheerleader collapsed on top of the swimmer, then rolled onto her back beside Fate. Both took time to control their ragged breathing.

When Fate finally came to full awareness she smiled before saying, "You like it rough." She grunted in pain when an elbow collided with her ribs.

"You do too, Ms. Masochist." Despite the jab Fate smiled and grabbed at their scattered clothes, putting on whatever she found. Nanoha did the same as she felt the cold begin to set in. Pulling the another blanket over them, Nanoha wrapped her arms around Fate's waist.

Tomorrow she was going to hate herself for giving in, then she'd retreat into her cave of denial. But in that moment there wasn't any hesitation in snuggling into the swimmer's warm body.

Fate knew it was the calm before the storm. The storm where she would be blamed for getting them stranded in the middle of the forest on a deserted road. And subsequently, be yelled at for taking advantage of the cheerleader, but she couldn't find it in her to pull away. It was akin to when the HBIC would hit her and for some reason she hit back. She couldn't strike or slap the other girl, the thought just never sat well with her. Those thoughts would pester her later in life, but in that moment nothing mattered besides the tranquil feelings that overtook her body as she wrapped her arms around the cheerleader.

Any thoughts of fake girlfriends and social titles were forgotten in favor of falling asleep in each other's arms. "Good night, sadist." Fate whispered, bringing a genuine smile to Nanoha's lips.

"Night, freak." The blonde grinned when she heard _Ring My Bells_ fill the sex-scented SUV.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm still not confident in this area of writing. Haha. Anyways thank you so much for all of your reviews. And thank you for reading. I seriously appreciate it! And everyone who has added this to their favorites is awesome!


	11. Oops I Did It Again

**Bad Romance**

Chapter 10: Oops I Did It Again

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Lyrics and time changes in _Italics_.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own MGLN and its characters. I do own Officer Bobby Brighton.

Copper hues shimmered in the sunlight peaking in through the sunroof. A light groan resounds throughout the cab, as two bodies snuggle into each other's warmth. Not even the sound of the branch gently tapping the window can stir the cheerleader from her peaceful slumber. Except she doesn't have a tree outside her window nor does she have a body pillow. Especially not a warm body pillow.

Hesitantly, she cracked one eyelid, hoping the images flashing through her mind were just the result of a detailed fantasy. "Not again," she whispered. She caught glowing golden tresses resting on a rhythmically expanding chest. Her eyelids squeezed tight at the sight, "Shit, fuck, shit." She began a mantra of "stupid, stupid, stupid" when she heard that strange tapping again.

A moment passed when she realized it was coming from the front driver side window. Her eyelids shot open in panic when masculine voice sounded from outside, "Hello. Folks, wake up."

Alarm flickered across Nanoha's face but she didn't move. Her arm was flung across Fate's toned stomach, resting on the warm skin beneath the girl's sweatshirt. Tangled legs made it difficult to get out from underneath the blankets. Fear of the stranger who was apparently watching them urged Nanoha into action. With her head resting on the swimmer's strong shoulder she planned on verbally waking the girl. "Fate," she hissed into the sleeping blonde's ear.

"Ngh," was all she received in return.

"Wake up!" Nanoha tried to yell whisper in response. With that attempt she was surprised to find the arm wrapped around her back pull her into the blonde's body. "You, idiot! Wake up!" Nanoha raised her voice one level higher, desperately trying to avoid being heard by the man outside.

The breaking point of Nanoha's patience came when the hand laying on top of her lower back, slipped dangerously lower. Not a second after Fate's innocent hand groped the cheerleaders plump posterior, the side of Nanoha's left fist flew into the air only to come crashing down unto the swimmer's right boob.

"OW!" The unsuspecting swim captain yelped in pain, shot upright, eyes wide searching for the offender. In the process she managed hit the side of Nanoha's face with her shoulder causing the cheerleader to become further infuriated, effectively forgetting the person knocking on the window.

In the haste Fate forgot the low ceiling of cargo area and smacked the top of her head. "What the hell!" The blonde shouted covering her abused breast and her self-inflicted injury. "You got issues!" She glared at the cheerleader, "Why are you always hitting me?"

"You're such a crybaby. And you," Nanoha thrust an accusing finger in Fate's direction, which Fate instinctively backed away from, "groped me first." She moved into the blonde's personal space, "Then you hit my face."

"So you decided to whack my boob. There's something wrong with you!"

"I was trying to wake you up."

"So logically you hit me."'

"No. I telling you to wake up first, then you went and molested me. I acted on instinct."

"I was sleeping. It was an accident." Fate crossed her arms over her chest, "You just have violent tendencies."

"Then you have pervert tendencies."

A throat cleared behind the arguing duo, causing their attention to snap to the man by the driver side window. "Um... ladies sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak with the both of you."

Upon closer inspection of what Nanoha first thought was a creeper turned out to be a police officer. Embarrassed both girls untangled themselves from each other and climbed into the front seat. Fate found the keys and lowered her window, she was in the process of arranging her clothes when she began to apologize, "I'm sorry we got stuck and... Uncle Bobby?"

The officer seemed to be just as surprised as the swimmer, "Fate?" Momentarily stunned the brunette man found his voice, "It's Officer Brighton when I'm on the duty, kiddo. What happened here?"

"It's a long story," Fate sighed before rehashing the previous night's events minus the inappropriate and unnecessary details. Officer Brighton's eyebrows rose into his hairline once she finished the story. "So yeah," Fate paused and then something occurred to her, "Oh my god. What time is it?"

"Um," the officer looked at his watch, "about five fifteen. Think you can get home before your parents wake up?"

"God I hope so." Nanoha wasn't too worried she had told her parents she would be at Hayate's house, but she did need to be there by eight so they could make it to church. "Do you think you could give us a jump?" Fate requested.

"Anything for the for my relay partner... And the captain's daughter." The cop smirked.

"Please don't tell her."

"Can't do. I gotta write it in my log. You're mother likes thorough records and you're on camera so..." The brown-haired man shrugged and gave Fate an 'I'm sorry' look. "Least you have until Monday."

"Yay." Fate said, lacking enthusiasm.

"It was an accident. I suggest telling her."

"I thought self-discovery was for the best."

"Not this time. I'm gonna grab my cables." Fate nodded and got out of the car, popping the hood in the process. The cop set up the cables while Fate looked around. Nanoha had also exited the SUV and was looking at the surroundings they hadn't been able to see the night before.

Nanoha's jaw dropped and her arms crossed over her chest. "Oh my God." Five hundred feet down the road was a sign that said, "Aunty Peaches' Bed & Breakfast."

Fate felt the glacial stare sent in her direction and met it head on with a bit of fear. "How was I suppose to know? You couldn't see anything either. It's not like you were complaining about the sleeping arrangements." Fate took a deep breath after her long rant, feeling a little flush rise to her cheeks with the last proclamation.

A blush crawled up Nanoha's neck, a pink tinge visible on the tips of her ears.

"Okay then!" Officer Brighton half yelled feeling suddenly awkward around the two teenage girls. "Can you start the engine, Fate?"

"Yeah," Fate mumbled. The 4Runner roared to life and Nanoha jumped into the passenger seat albeit reluctantly. The kind police officer disconnected the cables and shut the hood. "I guess it was a good thing I cheated on my diet to have donuts at the Inn. I thought it looked like your car, but I wasn't sure. At least it wasn't like the time I caught your brother with that girl in the park. Or when I caught him streaking." The man shook his head at the memories. Fate made a face of disgust. "I'll see you at the Christmas party, kiddo."

"Thanks, Uncle-Officer Brighton. Bye." The ride to Nanoha's house was silent and tense. When they arrived at the cheerleader's house, the teen collected her things still unable to make eye contact. Fate thought about offering her help, but the thought vanished as quickly as it came. Nanoha hopped out of the black SUV and was about to close the door when Fate said, "You're welcome."

"Fuck you," Nanoha spat harshly, flipping her the bird.

"Already did." Fate said as the door closed and she sped off, beeping her horn loudly.

"Argh!" Nanoha cursed and threw her white tennis shoe at the departing vehicle. The cheerleader growled as she retrieved her shoe. Angry with the world she raced up the path and quiet as possible opened the front door. She prayed that the noise hadn't woke her parents. With a faint click the wooden door closed.

"You're home early." Momoko said as she emerged from the kitchen to greet her daughter. Heart pounding like a jackhammer in her chest, the cheerleader takes a deep breath. Nanoha calmed her jittery nerves, clutched her pink and silver duffle bag tight and turned to face her mother.

"Well, I didn't want to be late to church." Momoko just nodded taking in her daughter's ruffled appearance. Her hair was in a messy bun and if she didn't know any better her sweat pants said, "TSAB SWIM TEAM." Maybe Nanoha bought the pants in support of the swim team when she was dating Yunno. She also noticed a blouse she never saw Nanoha wearing before. Odd. "I'm gonna take a shower."

The cheerleader apprehensively approached her mother to give her a customary hug.

Momoko was oblivious to her daughter's cautious and edgy behavior, returning the hug. The cheer captain felt like she was stepping on egg shells around her normally perceptive mother. Apparently, the baker didn't have her coffee yet. When the older woman abruptly pulled away from the embrace with a wrinkled nose, Nanoha began to internally freak out. Her mom could smell the lie, she thought to herself.

"You should go shower." Gently as possible, Momoko attempted to push her youngest daughter away.

Nanoha relaxed and couldn't stop her smile, "Are you saying I smell?"

"I'm saying you need to run upstairs a take a fast but thorough bath." Momoko instructed. The pastry chef slowly took a few steps away from her strange smelling daughter.

Playing along Nanoha took a step closer to her mother, "Come on mommy. That wasn't a real hug. Where's the love?" The cheerleader said with open, outstretched arms to her mom.

"I'll be happy to hug you as much as your heart desires AFTER you take a bath." Momoko continues to back away, placing a bag of coffee on the table between them. "Did you not take a bath last night?"

Images of last night flash behind her eyes. The dances, the close contact, the steamy sex, the foggy car windows... Sapphire eyes glazed over as she relived the moments, shaking her head to gain clarity. She realized that she desperately needed a bath to be free of the swimmer's scent. "I didn't. We were watching movies and I fell asleep."

Momoko simply nodded, accepting the lie as fact and warned, "I see. Well, hurry up. I made breakfast."

"Okay." Appreciative of the out she raced up the stairs to rid herself of the intoxicating scent belonging to the blonde seductress. She stopped out of habit in front of her wall mirror. Her eyes widened in shock, how had she made it out of that kitchen without being interrogated.

* * *

_A short time later..._

Thankful her 4Runner was quiet running, she killed the engine, and fixed the messy interior to it's former condition. She threw two sets of underwear into her duffle bag, holding the dirty lingerie far as possible from her. Embarrassment colored her porcelain cheeks when she gingerly picked up the items.

Once finished in the car she hurried to get into the house. She didn't see her parents car in the driveway or garage so they probably weren't back from their night out. With the stealth of a ninja she opened and closed the door silently. She crept towards the stairs and was about to place her foot softly on the carpeted step.

"When did you become a cheerleader?" Fate froze mid-step and faced her mother. She bit her lip from saying anything incriminating, in other words saying anything stupid. She looked at her clothes and rolled her eyes. With faux confidence she replied, "I'm borrowing Hayate's stuff. I got cold last night."

"Really? And where were you last night, my dearest daughter?" Lindy leaned against the wall. The police chief nursed a hot cup of tea between her hands, holding it close to her chest for warmth.

"It's a long story you wouldn't be interested." The blonde sighed heading towards her mother.

"If it contains the reason why my teenage daughter was out last night without so much as a phone call to tell her worried mothers where she was, then yes I am very interested." Lindy paused watching her daughter normally sturdy shoulders, falter and sag. "And your mom doesn't know you weren't here."

Fate raises a sculpted eyebrow, "She had an emergency call early this morning concerning one of her patients. So she dropped me off, then took off again. She assumed your 4Runner was in the garage."

Fate sighed, "Well you see..." The swim captain explained her chain of woes from the first surprise she received in the evening. Lindy never laughed throughout her description of the wild community service and post party as she referred to it. She only nodded along, though her eyes held vast amounts of amusement. Fate conveniently edited out her sexual adventure with 'we fell asleep'. Immediately after the story came to an end, she somewhat regretted the edit because her mom was a cop. And if two people just slept next to each other how would they end up in each other's clothes. Fate sat on edge, waiting for her punishment to be dealt.

However all she got was a heavy sigh and a kiss to her forehead. "I'm glad your safe. I'm still going to check your Uncle Bobby's camera though. Now go take a shower and I'm gonna make some hot cocoa." Shocked by the verdict Fate made her way to the stairs. Before she made the climb her mother's voice stopped her, "You know," Lindy turned to meet her burgundy eyes, "you're not mine by blood, but now I know for sure... You are definitely my daughter."

Fate looked at her confused, "What?"

"Nothing." Lindy smiled, shaking her head. She was about to walk into the kitchen when her daughter's voice halted the action.

"Am I grounded?" Fate asked weakly.

"No," the cerulean-eyed officer paused, "I think this is a part of a bigger lesson for you." Again the police chief left her daughter dumbfounded.

"Oookay," Fate said uncertainly. Under her breath Lindy mumbled something Fate couldn't quite hear. It was something along the lines of 'Learn faster than I did'. The swimmer shook her head and walked up the stairs. Halfway up, Lindy caught her attention again when she yelled, "But I am going to tell your mom." BAM! Punishment delivered.

With that death sentence Fate stomped all the way into her room and then into the bathroom. She threw her clothes into the hamper trying her best not to picture the way Nanoha undressed herself, sensually reveling her delicious curves. And... Cold shower was an easy choice. She scrubbed the wash cloth all over body in hopes of removing the lingering smell of she-devil, sex, and sweat.

Later that day Precia charged the car battery for Fate AFTER teasing the girl to the edge of tears. The older woman said she was close to telling Momoko Takamachi, but quickly remembered she could couldn't be in the baker's presence for longer than a second. Instead she settled on torturing her daughter indefinitely. Fate tried to remain apathetic when her mom would insinuate things between her and Nanoha that hit a little too close to the truth. Unfortunately, an unwanted blush rose to her cheeks and she had to run away.

* * *

Monday morning arrived with a sense of relief and dread for both girls. Fate bobbed her head along to Bob Marley's _One Love_ as she pulled into an open parking space. The rhythmic music calmed her nerves. She was thrilled to have finished the community service, but feared the wrath of an auburn-haired cheerleader. In addition, she had no desire to see Hayate who surprisingly enough hadn't called her since Saturday evening. As soon as her foot hit the asphalt she felt a chill run up her spine. She closed her eyes and slammed the door shut. Turning around slowly she opened one eye and closed it quickly. Standing before her was Hayate with one hand resting on her cocked hip and a raised eyebrow.

"Open your eyes, Fate." Hayate spoke kindly and Fate followed her instructions.

"Hi." The blonde said weakly.

"Good morning." The brown-haired cheerleader replied in a business-like tone. "I don't think this going to work out. I'm sorry it's not you it's me." Hayate gestured to Fate then to herself.

Fate looked from side to side for Signum, who she thought would jump out with a camera and Hayate to say 'Gotcha'. Once she felt confident that it was in fact not a joke she focused back on an straight-faced Hayate. "So you're breaking up with me?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry." Hayate was about to turn and leave when Fate grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Please don't make this any harder than it has to be." The cheerleader said calmly, gently removed the swimmer's hand. However, when Hayate lifted her gaze from the asphalt she was greeted by a smile and amused burgundy eyes.

"So whose cherry did you pop?" Emotions ranging from shock, embarrassment, and outrage flashed in Hayate's blue eyes. The blonde swimmer couldn't stop from laughing because the crimson blush on Hayate's cheeks told her she was right. The petite cheerleader slapped her repeatedly on the shoulder and back when she turned to brace herself on the SUV. When her stomach hurt from the laughter. She took a deep breath to regain her composure. "I can't believe you," Fate shook her head, "every time you get hammered you prey on the innocent."

That earned her another slap, "I do not!" Hayate huffed and crossed her arms.

Fate saw this as her opportunity to escape the fake relationship without telling the truth about her own infidelity. "Well, that's okay. You weren't really my type anyway. Let's just be friends." Fate extended her hand for a handshake only to have that also swatted away.

"Don't even think you're going to get away that easy." Blue eyes narrowed in on Fate. "Where were you Saturday night when you were suppose to be at the party, preventing me from doing stupid things?"

"Wow a hook up you actually regret? Now I have to know who it was."

"Don't change the subject." Hayate poked her square in the chest. "Where were you?" There was a devilish glint in the Lifehugger's eyes. She took a step closer, invading the swimmer's personal space. The shorter teen leaned up to whisper into the blonde's ear, "We're you fucking Takamachi?"

As soon as the sentence left the cheerleader's mouth, a blush so severe turned Fate fire engine red. Struck by the accusation she stumbled backwards into her car. Arms crossed defensively, she glared at Hayate. "Can you not say stuff like that... so loud," Fate scanned around them, "and in public?"

"I whispered. You only think it was loud 'cause you're guilty."

"No!" Fate hissed with her Bloody Mary blush still in place.

"Yes, you are. Don't you dare lie to me, Testarossa." Hayate raised an eyebrow at the swim captain, challenging her to lie.

Burgundy orbs ignited with anger and defiance, "I had car trouble."

Hayate's jaw dropped at the blatant lie (she knew it was a damn lie) said to her face. "Okay my dear Egyptian river. You go on denying the truth, but I'm going to let you in on a little secret." She stabbed a finger into Fate's abdomen, "All these little lies are going to turn you into fat white whale."

The blonde rolled her eyes at her friend's weird words, "As long as you're the blue whale beached right beside me I don't care." Fate shrugged off the icy look directed at her and looks at her leather bracelet watch. "Come on class is going to start."

There were right before the doors when Fate said, "You couldn't even be faithful in a fake relationship."

Hayate threw her head back, pouting she whined, "Don't remind me! I'm so disappointed."

Fate shrugged and opened the door, "Well, I didn't do much better than you." The blonde followed closely beside Hayate, "At least you can go back to Carim."

A wicked grin came Hayate's face, "Yes, yes I can." Hayate turned in the opposite direction of her class.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to give the principal my report," Hayate said with a smirk.

Fate rolled her eyes. "Have fun." She said and turned to go to class.

Nanoha entered through the main doors surrounded by sub-zero aura. The sea of people parted at the very sight of the White Devil in sunglasses. Somehow the dark shades made the cheer captain look scarier and sent everyone on red alert.

A careless sophomore bumped into her shoulder trying to get to his class, "I'm so sorry," he quickly apologized. Unable to see the ice queen's blue eyes caused the Sophomore to place his messenger bag protectively in front of his package. "I re-really a-am so-sorry."

"Really?" Nanoha asked, in a voice void of emotion. She already started the day off bad by having to see Testarossa and Yagami flirting in the parking lot. "I believe you." Sapphire eyes drifted to the boy's black bag, "Can I see your bag?"

Caught off guard by the HBIC's forgiveness and question, "Sure." Uncertainly, he handed her his bag. As soon as the object was firmly in her grasp. She grabbed the unsuspecting teenage boy by the shoulder and kneed him in the goodies. The skinny boy hunched over, clutching his junk. The cheerleader placed his bag against the locker and quietly said to him, "Did we learn our lesson?"

The boy nodded weakly through the pain.

"Good." Nanoha said with fake sweetness. "You better think about getting to class." The HBIC warned and walked away with a sinful sway to her hips. She suddenly felt so much better.

_Beginning of Second Period..._

Fate and Nanoha sat in the principal's office trying their best not to look at each other. Sensing the obvious tension in the room, Jail cleared his throat.

"I trust you both had a fun weekend." He said cheerfully only to receive glares in return, "Or not."

He looked at the paper work before him, "Anyways let's get down to business." Skimming through the papers like it was necessary he began, "You're supervisor, Ms. Yagami, had only good things to say." Again both teenagers just looked angry, "But more importantly, you've both successfully completed your community service."

Finally, the teens smiled, displaying something other than anger. "However," both girl's frowned at the words and the principal didn't dare to look up, "I received some... concerned calls from the staff at the hospital and the care home. The gist of it was that neither of you are welcome back for any sort of performance... basically."

Fate grinned and Nanoha bit her lip to keep from laughing. Composed, the blonde was the first to speak, "So were free to go?"

"Yes. You're both free to go." Both girls were at the door when Jail caught their attention again, "Please for the love of all that is holy don't end up in here again."

Nanoha rolled her eyes and Fate grinned, "We'll try."

"Try harder, please."

"Yes, sir." They both responded and made their way to class. Nanoha quickly averted her eyes as they made their way up the blonde's long legs. As soon as she was in the hallway she made her way back to her class, thankful it was in the opposite direction of the blonde's.

Cursing her weakness, Fate turned around to sneak a glance at the cheerleader's retreating form. She could remember the taste of the auburn beauty's velvet skin. Biting her bottom lip she turned away, sighing as she made her way to class.

_Third Period..._

Nanoha stared at her desktop trying her best not to look at the doorway in search of burgundy eyes. She was glad the blonde hadn't said anything about Saturday, but she was also surprised to hear Fate and Hayate had broken up. When she saw them in the parking lot they seemed to be fine. She couldn't help her curiosity from wanting to know why. The gossip machine said that Fate cheated on Hayate, while others said that Hayate cheated on Fate. Despite, Fate telling her that she wasn't really dating the brunette Nanoha couldn't stop herself from doubting the words.

She felt a mixture of dread and happiness at the news. The small part of her knew not to question why she was happy, but the dread she could readily account for. She was afraid Hayate found out and tried to retaliate. Another reason was because she just kinda slept with her best friend's girlfriend... fake girlfriend...fake ex-girlfriend. Whatever the case it wasn't exactly morally right and Hayate would definitely make her aware of that fact. Closing her eyes she let her forehead hit the cool desktop.

She heard the scrap of the chair against the linoleum floor. Slowly lifting her head from the desk and looked towards the front of the class. Their substitute teacher started her lesson. Resting her chin on her palm she robotically took notes. Casually as possible she snuck a glance over at the blonde.

Fate was trying her best to ignore the desire to stare at the cheerleader beside her. Mindlessly taking notes she distracted herself by thinking about the pictures she would develop later. There was a process of overlaying film so the images blended she was considering. Her thoughts were effectively interrupted when she felt penetrating eyes on her. She knew if she just looked over to the side she'd meet beautiful sapphire eyes. Her head was in the midst of turning when, "Girls."

Fate and Nanoha redirected their attention to the temp. Fate noted that the rest of the classed seemed to have started to work on their homework. Ms. Kobayashi was a big improvement from Mrs. Kimura so both teens focused on her. "As you know everyone else in the class completed the pig fetus project and although Mrs. Kimura instructed me to give you an F on the project." Nanoha's eyes went wide, "Principal Scaglietti told me to give you a project in place of it because Mrs. Kimura had a biased opinion. Anyhow, I thought the both of you could work on this project."

She handed them the guidelines for the written report. "So this is a team project?"

Ms. Kobayashi frowned, "Yes."

"Like I have to work with her. Together?" Nanoha pointed at the glaring swim captain.

"Yes," Ms. Kobayashi answered uncertainly.

"Awesome." Nanoha deadpanned.

"Terrific. Can't wait." Fate said with just as much enthusiasm.

"Right." The teacher nodded, "Well as you can see the project is due on Monday, December 19. That gives you about two weeks." Both girls inspected the details and Ms. Koyabashi continued, "If you have any questions just come ask me okay?" The temp turned away and went back to her desk.

"No way." Fate said in shock.

Nanoha frowned and looked back at the paper. She read under topic and her eyes went wide, "You can't be serious."

The subject of their paper was the human reproductive system. The report required not just details about the female and male systems, but also a description of human reproduction. Fate sighed, for a second she thought about taking the failing grade. She turned to the cheerleader keeping her mind set on business, "So how do you want to do this?"

Accepting her fate, Nanoha replied half-heartedly, "How about we research this week and meet Saturday to combine our work?"

"Okay. I'll research the male system and we'll both research the reproductive process." Fate felt like blushing as she said that.

"Alright. Where do you want to meet? Your house?"

"No." Fate replied immediately. Her mom wouldn't like the idea of a Takamachi anywhere near her property. Not to mention her mothers would be constantly checking in on the duo. "How about your house?"

"Um," Nanoha considered her mother's obvious distaste for any Testarossa, but she also knew her father and mother would be working, "Sure."

"What time?"

The cheerleader thought about how long they would need, "Come over at ten."

"'Kay." Both girls continued to stare at each other, lost in the other's eyes. The bell rang shocking them out of their stupor. "See ya." Fate said out of habit.

"Yeah, later." Nanoha replied as she gathered her things.

* * *

_After school..._

Hayate was smiling as she walked to the cheerleader's locker room. She released a gasp of surprise when a hand shot out and pulled her into the janitor's closet.

"Nanoha!" She quickly realized the identity of her captor and glared, "What are doing?"

Nanoha looked around at the cleaning supplies, she hadn't really considered anything past grabbing Hayate. "I, um, wanted to see if you were okay. I heard about the, um, split."

Hayate frowned as she looked around. Nanoha would never understand why people chose to do anything 'intimate' in the dingy, mold-ridden closet. "I'm fine." Nanoha looked at her skeptically, "Really I am. Is there anything else you wanted to know?" Hayate quirked her eyebrow.

Nanoha bit her lip to contain her curiosity, but failed, "Why'd you guys break up?"

"It was mutual. We just weren't feeling it." Hayate answered.

"Is that all?" Nanoha pressed.

"Yeah." Hayate crossed her arms over her chest and cock her hip, "You don't actually believe the rumors do you?"

"Of course not. Why would Fate cheat on you?" Nanoha took on a defensive stance.

"You don't think I cheated on her do you?"

"No." The HBIC immediately replied. "Well I just wanted to know if your okay before we went into the locker room. You know all the girls will be talking." Hayate nodded in agreement. Nanoha made her to move toward the door, but the brunette blocked her escape.

"Where were you Saturday night? You didn't come to my house and I didn't see you at the party."

Nanoha was momentarily lost for words, but quickly pulled out a lie, "I didn't feel like going after dancing all night."

"Right. So what did you do?"

"Fate dropped me off at home," Nanoha shrugged, "and I went to sleep."

"Oh yeah." Hayate tilted her head, "Fate said she had car trouble."

Nanoha swallowed, but remained emotionless, "Must have happened after she dropped me off."

"I see." Hayate smiled with fake sweetness, "Too bad you missed a sweet party." The brunette turned away, but paused as she turned the doorknob, "Probably even better than Testarossa's blowout Freshmen year." Nanoha glared at Hayate's back.

"Don't remember that one."

Hayate opened the door and whispered, "Of course you don't. You were having too much fun."

Nanoha narrowed her eyes at the girl and followed her out. "How's Coach today?" The HBIC could see Hayate falter in her victorious smile.

"She seemed like herself when I passed her in the hallway."

The air remained tense between the liars as they entered the locker room.

Shamal entered behind them with a happy grin adorning her face. "I had wonderful weekend. How about you girls?"

"Super weekend." Hayate replied with fake joyfulness.

"Awesome weekend." Nanoha responded just as happy.

The short-haired blonde ignored their strange behavior, "Great."

It wasn't long before Coach Carim's torturous practice had the trio clinging to each other again. Any lingering resentment was replaced by the need to rely on each other to make it out of practice alive. Leaning against one another as they made their way into the locker room. After practice the group laughed at jokes and tidbits of gossip they had accumulated after the weekend.

**A/N:** Thank you for all of the awesome reviews. Can't believe this story already has 200+ reviews. I'm currently wrapping up another NanoFate story that is about 8 chapters and I'm working on the next chapter of The Right Kind of Wrong (hoping to have it out by next week). Thank you for reading!


	12. Want You Bad

**Bad Romance**

Chapter 11: Want You Bad

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Lyrics and time changes in _Italics_.

**A/N:** WARNING not safe for the workplace. Thanks for the reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN or its characters.

* * *

**Normal**

_Present_

"YOU WHORE!" The shorter woman shouts, looming over her friend with narrowed eyes.

"Sit down. You're overreacting. She wasn't even you're girlfriend." Sapphire eyes roll at the dramatics of the other woman.

"It's the principle of the matter." The brown-haired woman points a finger at Nanoha, "You're my best friend and you had sex with my girlfriend. I'm hurt."

"Okay fine. I'm sorry for having sex with your fake girlfriend eight years ago." The auburn beauty sighs as Hayate's glare fades.

"I would have preferred a bit more sincerity, but I accept your apology."

Nanoha shakes her head and can't help herself, "Frankly, I think you should be thanking me. And from what I've heard you weren't exactly faithful."

Hayate tries to stare icily at her friend, but fails as memories of the past flash through her mind. "I'm gonna let that go. Mostly because it's true." They sit in silence for a bit, both consumed with their own flashbacks. "I'm still a little hurt that you lied to me."

Nanoha smiles, "Please, like you were forthcoming with the truth. We all had our secrets... and our fears." Sapphire eyes glaze over as she recalls the fears of the past and the fears that replaced them.

Hayate sits beside her on the deck steps, staring at the orange tree in her backyard. She takes a deep breath thinking about the woman who changed her life. The woman who stole her heart. The woman she proudly calls her wife. Checking her watch she smiles, knowing her love will be home soon. "I never thought I'd be married before you." She cast a brief glance to her right, seeing the worry lines on her frowning friend's face. Bumping the other woman's shoulder clears the fog from Nanoha's eyes. "Come on, keep going."

"I don't know if you're going to like this part." Nanoha smirks, "Promise to not throw a tantrum."

"I promise." Hayate grins, "We broke up by then."

Nanoha rolls her eyes and continues with her story, "Okay, so..."

**Normal**

_Eight years ago... December of Junior year..._

Nanoha glances at the clock again, 9:45 A.M. The cheer captain rereads her section on the female reproductive system yet again. Taking a deep breath she laid down on her bed trying to compose herself. Her parents were working at the bakery and her siblings wouldn't be around, so she shouldn't have felt nervous in any way. But there she was, worrying on her bottom lip nervous about the blonde's arrival.

She jumped at the sound of the doorbell. She left her room only after checking her appearance in the mirror and adjusting her pink sweatshirt for the sixth time. The cheerleader inhaled deeply, rearranged her expression, and opened the door. "Hey," she tried her best to sound casual.

Fate wasn't fairing much better, almost tripping as she walked through the doorway. "Hey," she squeezed the strap of her backpack tightly. "I parked down the street like you said."

"Good." Nanoha nodded dumbly, uncertain of what to say. "So... do you want something to drink?" Awkward was the choice word for the moment. Not knowing what to do with her hands, Nanoha stuffed them into the back pockets of her white denim shorts.

"No thanks." Fate looked everywhere except the hostess and her white short shorts.

Unable to help herself Nanoha, sapphire eyes moved from the swimmer's black lo pro vans to her low-rise jeans, her black Fox jacket to her white and navy blue long-sleeve. Nanoha shook her head in amusement at the words on the blonde's shirt. She finally met burgundy eyes, then read the shirt aloud, "'Here's to Nipples, without them titties would be Pointless.' Wow."

Fate smiled, "I thought it was pretty clever."

"Of course." Nanoha rolled her eyes, "Follow me." Fate was about to leave her shoes by the door but was waved off by the cheerleader, "My mom can't find out that you've been in her house."

"What happens if they come home early?"

"I'll figure out a way to sneak you out. Just keep your shoes. " Fate didn't exactly like the sound of it, but didn't have much of a choice. Nanoha was scary, but Momoko Takamachi was terrifying. Nanoha led them upstairs. Fate's traitorous burgundy eyes couldn't resist staring at the cheerleader's shapely rear as they walked up the stairs.

Once inside her room, Nanoha turned abruptly to face the trailing blonde. She didn't know whether to be offended or satisfied by the blonde's obvious line of sight. The swim captain reacted a little too late, blushing furiously because she had been caught.

In an attempt stay in neutral territory Nanoha made a suggestion. "I show you mine and you can show me yours." Fate's eyes went wide and tried her best to find the white wall interesting. Realizing her word choice was nowhere near neutral Nanoha added, "Report... I'll show you my report."

"Right. Reports." Fate placed her bag on the floor and tried to focus on the reason for their meeting. "Here's mine." She handed off the rough draft of her report on the male reproductive system. "I started on the reproduction if you want to see that too."

"Sure. That's great." At least Testarossa carried her weight, Nanoha thought to herself. "Here," she handed her paper to the blonde, ignoring the tingles that sprang to life after grazing her fingers against the blonde's. They spent the next hour reading, blending, and editing the report.

"Do we really have to put that picture in there?" Nanoha wrinkled her nose at the image on the blonde's screen. She was sitting on her bed leaning against the wall, allowing her feet to hang over the edge.

"You put in a picture of a woman's," Fate gestured with her hands, making a diamond shape, "...thing... stuff."

"We're both girls I think you can manage to say it."

"You say it." The blonde challenged.

"I have no problem saying it. I said it in eighth grade." Nanoha crossed her legs and rolled her eyes. "A woman's reproductive organs."

Sculpted eyebrows rose at the response, "You didn't say that," Fate smirked, "you screamed vagina."

The cheerleader fixed her gaze on the ceiling as a pink blush crept up her porcelain cheeks, "Maybe." She glared at Fate, "Congratulations you managed to say vagina."

The swimmer blushed realizing that she did in fact say the word, "Whatever."

"And if I remember correctly you yelled penis." Nanoha frowned as the last word rolled off her tongue.

Fate spat back mockingly, "Congratulations you managed to say penis."

Nanoha rolled her eyes... again... and flipped the blonde the bird.

After years of practice, Fate ignored the action, "You want to put this picture of fetal development in?"

The HBIC's eyes widened and her face turned to disgust, "Gross. It looks like an alien."

"Funny. I guess you never grew out of that." The comment earned the blonde a slap to the back of her head.

"You're such an ass."

Fate inhaled a calming breath, "You lack creativity."

"Oh burn." Nanoha ground her teeth hoping the punishment would end soon. Fate worked on citing the pictures and highlighting information on fetal development. Meanwhile, Nanoha typed up summary of the knowledge they already had. "Why'd you break up with Hayate?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow, bewildered by the sudden question. "Why so curious?"

"Because..." Nanoha shrugged, "I asked first. Why?"

Fate bit her lip, appearing to be deep in thought, "Y is a crooked letter."

Nanoha turned to face the blonde, jaw hanging open. "May I have the adult answer, not the five-year old version?"

The swim captain considered a snarky answer, but decided against it. She took her time, weighing her options, "It's like I said. We weren't even dating in the first place."

"I don't believe you."

Fate shook her head, but didn't bother looking into the cheerleader's curious sapphire eyes. "It's the truth."

Nanoha narrowed her eyes, "Say it to my face."

"I've said it to your face. I'm sure you remember." The HBIC blushed again it didn't deter her.

"Then you shouldn't have a problem saying it again."

"Fine." Angry burgundy eyes connected with determined blue orbs. "Hayate and I weren't really dating. We had an arrangement. Good enough for you." Nanoha looked away and crossed her arms over her chest. She saw the truth in those wine-red orbs for a second time.

"Okay. I believe you." The cheerleader still wasn't satisfied. "Then, why'd you end your fake relationship? Which, by the way, kinda makes you sound pathetic."

"You go and say something like that,THENexpect me to actually answer."

Nanoha looked unfazed. To her she was simply being honest. "Truth hurts. Get over it. Answer me."

"Only if you answer my question first." Fate propositioned.

The HBIC considered her options, "Fine. Ask away."

"Why do you want to know so badly? Don't lie." Nanoha looked about ready to answer when Fate added, "And no half-truths. Or part-truths. Whatever. Just a straight answer."

The head cheerleader stared icily at the swimmer, "Geez, talk about fine print." Nanoha sighed, "Fine. I want to know if you told her we," she shrugged, uncomfortable with the words.

"Had sex?" Fate said bluntly, but could feel the tips of her ears heat up.

"Yes," Nanoha answered shortly.

"Did she tell we broke up because of that?"

"You told her we had sex!" Nanoha hissed the last word and was about to launch an attack on the blonde.

"RELAX!" Fate warned rolling her chair away from the feral looking cheerleader. "I didn't tell her." Fate sighed, "She guessed that."

"And you said yes!" At that point Fate was beginning to think the cheerleader was looking for a reason to attack her.

"I didn't say yes! I said I had car trouble and that's why couldn't make it to the party."

"That was creative." Nanoha sassed.

"It was the truth." Fate fought back.

The auburn beauty smiled wickedly, "It was a half-truth."

"Yeah, yeah." The swimmer rolled back to the desk. Silence filled the room until the blonde spoke again, "I didn't end it. We ended mutually." She didn't bother waiting for the cheer captain to ask why, "We both broke the agreement and so we ended it. We're still friends."

"How did you break... Never mind... stupid question." It took a moment for the HBIC to catch up, but once she did she half-screamed, "Oh my god! Who'd she have sex with?"

"I don't know."

"Why didn't you ask?" Fate raised an eyebrow and Nanoha once again caught on. "Oh yeah."

"You really don't want her to find out we did it," she was about to say twice but thought the better of it, "do you?"

"Why would I want anyone to find out I had sex with you?" Nanoha knew the words were bordering on hurtful, but her pride prevented her from apologizing.

"Wow, thanks." Fate didn't expect any less from the cheerleader. She was about to highlight another fact when something occurred to her, "I can't believe it." The swimmer stared at the HBIC in exaggerated awe, "You actually feel guilty. You thought we broke up because of you. Granted you also don't want anyone to find out about us, but wow. You felt guilty."

Nanoha sighed loudly. She didn't feel like lying again, "Yes, I felt guilty. Happy?"

"You just made my day." Fate went back to her work, "I just found out that a teeny tinsy bit of your heart that is two sizes too small is flesh. It's not all ice. It's amazing." The swimmer smiled, "You really do learn new things everyday."

Nanoha clenched her jaw and placed Fate's laptop on her nightstand. The blonde touched a nerve and unknowingly ignited the cheerleader's fuse. Nanoha could only take so much of the verbal warfare. The next stage was attacking physically otherwise her frustration would turn to tears and further infuriate her. The HBIC moved to grab the newly highlighted documents. "You such an ass."

Fate automatically responded to the repeated words, "Original."

The cheer captain pivoted and whacked the back of the blonde's head with the papers. The blonde swiveled to face the storm head on. The rest of the world became meaningless the moment fire and ice clashed. Silence filled the room as both combatants waited for the other to a move. Seeing the slightest narrowing of Nanoha's eyes signaled Fate into action. She blocked the girl's first swipe from left to right with the research papers, but was late catch the girl's right upper cut into her gut. Ignoring the pain the swimmer briskly grabbed the girl's right arm and pushed her into the cold window beside Nanoha's nightstand.

"Argh!" The cheerleader tried to shove the blonde off of her, but she was unsuccessful. The blonde was stuck to her like a leach. The blonde was stealing her anger and her will power by the second.

Maybe she was little masochistic, who isn't. Maybe she was into some strange kinky stuff, who isn't. Maybe she was turned on by a pissed off, violent, cheerleader, who isn't. Fate knew she losing her battle with sanity.

"Fuck it..." Nanoha growled. She rushed forward unable to control her lust any longer. They were pass the pleasantries of pressing lips together and dived into a clash of teeth and tongue.

Nanoha wasn't sure when she got free, but she did know what to do with her liberated appendages. The cheerleader sought out those illustrious golden locks, gently tugging and pulling on them. She moaned wantonly when she felt strong hands grope her ass. Fate savored the shameless moans of appreciation the cheerleader released. She grunted when Fate pushed her back into the cold glass of the window.

A jean-clad thigh was thrust between spread legs. She broke the connection of their lips at the pressure of the swimmer's toned thigh against her core. Shamelessly, she thrust against blonde's thigh. Unable to get the friction she needed, she pushed the blonde back guiding the swimmer to lay down on the bed. As soon as Fate's head hit the soft down pillow Nanoha quickly straddled the blonde's thigh.

Focused on fulfilling her desires, the cheerleader made quick work of the blonde's long-sleeve shirt. The blouse ended up covering her pink Apple desktop, while the blonde's black bra ended up on the floor next to the cheerleader's closet.

Nanoha's relentless attack on Fate's neck ceased when she saw the patch of bruised flesh from her bite on Saturday. Fascinated by the discolored patch of flesh resting above the blonde's left collar bone she ran her fingertips over the sensitive skin. Fate hadn't bothered with cover-up today because she would be seeing the person who inflicted the damage.

Lust-clouded, burgundy eyes sought out the predator to find the reason for the pause. But her eyelids abruptly squeezed shut at painful-pleasurable sensation. The blonde ran her hands under the cheerleader's sweatshirt, finding smooth, warm skin.

"Ungh..." Fate groaned as Nanoha sucked on the bruised area, "Oh fuck... that..." Any other words were lost when Nanoha began to massage her exposed breasts. The cheerleader didn't bother with teasing the blonde instead pinched and pulled on the girl's stiff pink peaks. The purely erotic noises the swim captain was emitting made Nanoha gush with arousal.

She ground her throbbing core down on Fate's thigh, groaning in satisfaction. The cheer captain sucked on the blonde's right nipple and began to shamelessly dry hump the swimmer's leg. The friction was all sorts of wonderful to her pulsating bundle of nerves. Nanoha halted her ministrations and buried her head in the crook of Fate's neck as she picked up the pace of her grinding.

Watching the cheerleader madly working toward her orgasm only increased the blonde's sexual hunger. She seized Nanoha's plump ass to steady the girl and help the cheerleader to ground her soaked sex harder into her thigh. Tilting her head to the side, Fate placed warm, wet open-mouthed kisses on Nanoha's exposed neck. Hot breath hit the side Fate's neck as Nanoha briefly pulled away, causing a new wave of arousal to sweep through the blonde's body. The incoherent mumbles and whimpers Nanoha released fueled the swimmer's desire to see the cheerleader come undone.

Nanoha felt herself on the edge of ecstasy. With one final grind Nanoha felt her tension mount. "FUCK..." The cheerleader toes curled and her body went rigid as she ascended with pleasure.

Coming down from her high Nanoha collapsed on the feverish blonde. Fate rubbed slow soft circles on Nanoha's lower back.

Recovering from the aftershocks, Nanoha fumbled out of post-coital haze to come to the conclusion that Fate had yet to get off. Pulling out of the swimmer's too tender embrace, she gave the blonde a look that would have made anyone else run away, but it only served to excite Fate.

Nanoha slid to the end of the bed and beckoned Fate to follow. Nanoha kneeled on the floor, peering up into curious burgundy eyes. Fate sat up and watched as Nanoha unbuckled her leather belt. The process wasn't rushed and Fate didn't mind. There was something about watching the powerful queen bee on her knees with unadulterated lust filling her sapphire eyes that filled Fate with desire. Nanoha slowly slid the acid-wash jeans off Fate's legs that were dangling over the edge of her bed.

Nanoha did the same with Fate's soaked black boy shorts. Coaxing the girl to the very edge, she slid Fate's left leg over her shoulder. She hovered before the swimmer's shaven mound, taking in the delicious scent and sight of the other girl's swollen sex.

She swiped her flatten tongue from Fate's entrance up to her throbbing clitoris. "Fucking... that's... oh good..." Fate managed the few words as her eyes rolled back in pleasure. She braced herself by leaning back and using her arms for support. "Keep... yeah... yeah..." As Nanoha continued her ministrations of licking and nipping her sensitive outer lips, Fate dug her blunt nails into the white comforter.

Nanoha was careful to hold the swimmer's thighs tightly as she moved to flick her tongue over the bundle of nerves. As predicted, Fate tried to buck her hips into Nanoha's face. Enjoying the teasing pleasure she was giving to the blonde, Nanoha repeated the action several times.

"Nanoha... please... I need... OH GOD!" Fate cried out when Nanoha captured her pulsating clitoris and sucked on the sensitive bundle. "Holy shit... Don't... don't stop." She commanded as Nanoha continued to bite and roughly lick the nub.

The cheerleader savored all the juices the blonde had to offer as if it would be her last supper. She could tell by the tremors in the swimmer's thighs that she was getting close to her climax. Abruptly, the cheer captain released Fate's clit and plunged two fingers into Fate's quivering wet heat. Fate's eyes went wide and her mouth hung open because of the sudden intrusion, "Ungh... Ahh..."

There was no stopping for Nanoha who thrust her fingers in and out of the blonde at a rapid pace. Occasionally, she would curl her fingers just so, hitting that oh so right rough patch in the swimmer. Scissoring and dragging her fingertips against the rigid inner walls caused the swim captain to mutter a range of various expletives.

In time with the curl of her fingers, Nanoha pressed her tongue against the blonde's clit causing the girl to dig her heel into Nanoha's back. Fate screamed the auburn beauty's name as she reached her orgasm. Exhausted from pleasure Fate collapsed on Nanoha's bed.

The cheerleader took her time, leisurely removing her soaked fingers from the blonde's core. She put both fingers into her mouth to clean off all of the available juices. Nanoha licked the remaining cum leaking of the blonde's entrance.

In the midst of her mission came one the most terrifying sentence in all of her teen years, "Honey we're home!" Both girls sat ram-rod straight and looked at Nanoha's half-closed door.

"Oh my god..." Nanoha said in panic and tried to stand only to fall right back on her ass. Getting a hold of herself she shot up and responded to her mother's call, "Welcome home!"

The cheer captain threw the black underwear and jeans at Fate. "Your mom is going to kill me," Fate hissed. She buckled her belt and began to collect any papers she could. She shoved their research and her laptop into her bag. She ripped out her flash drive from Nanoha's computer and threw it into her bag, thankful she'd save everything already.

They heard the rhythmic footfall downstairs and began to freak out further. "We closed early. There's supposed to be a storm tonight."

"Oh..." Nanoha didn't know what to say because she was too busy pushing Fate towards her window. The blonde slipped on her backpack but didn't have time to grab her jacket or shoes. "Go... go..." She opened the window and gestured to her mother's white wooden trellis. There was only a treacherous narrow ledge in which Fate could walk on then hopefully grab onto the trellis.

"No way... This is way too high. And that thing has splinters!" Fate whisper yelled.

"You'll be fine. It doesn't have splinters..." Nanoha pushed her back again.

"I need my bra."

"Start climbing. I'll toss it to you!" Nanoha yelled back in the same quiet voice.

Fate thought about arguing but decided against her better judgment to go outside into the freezing cold, rather than face Momoko Takamachi. "God, please don't let me die," she begged began her descent. She managed to reach the trellis and began to carefully climb down.

Fate was about half-way down when the trellis creaked. She scrunched her eyes closed because of course she had the good luck that entailed a trellis breaking and falling on you. Climbing faster she clumsily lost her footing and couldn't get a good grip on the trellis. The swimmer landed on her back with a loud thump into a thick layer of fresh snow. "Ow... shit that hurt like a..."

Any complaint was cut short by her jacket colliding with her face. Nanoha stared open-mouthed at the blonde laying flat on her back in the snow, then towards the trellis for any damages. "You're so hopeless!"

Instead of arguing Fate half-yelled, "My bra!"

Knowing there wasn't anytime for bickering Nanoha ran around looking for the article. She finally found it in her mad rush and was about to throw it out the window when...

"What are you doing? And what was that noise? It sounded like something fell." Momoko opened her daughter's door. She gave her youngest child a questioning look.

"Um.." Nanoha moved to the window and looked outside. Hoping her mother wasn't watching too closely she mouthed to Fate 'My mom'. She was thankful the blonde had half a brain and ran barefoot out of her yard. Nanoha paused at the window, trying to buy time. "I think it was just snow falling off the roof," she finally admitted.

"Oh its not the cat again is it." Momoko said and moved forward to check for a grey cat buried in the snow. "Poor thing's going blind... and deaf. I swear she walked right into the glass door yesterday."

Nanoha giggled, but stopped when she heard how fake it sounded. Instead she wore a serious expression and blocked her mother's view outside, "Mom, why would the cat fall off the roof?"

"She likes to go outside and walk on the roof. I think she tries to hunt birds. But, it's so dangerous for her now."

"She's in the house, Mom. I didn't let her out. I'm telling you it was just the snow." Momoko was about to press further, but just then the jingle of Koko's silver bell announced the grey cat's entrance. "See." The old cat trotted past her owners as if they weren't there and hopped on top of the window sill. Momoko and Nanoha watched as Koko walked out onto the precarious ledge, "What is she..." The fluffy feline gazed at her snow-covered playground.

Fearing the handicapped cat would accidentally fall off the the edge Momoko snatched the cat away from the window. "You have to be careful, Koko." Momoko cooed while scratching behind the struggling cat's ear. "Why do you have you're window open? She could have fallen to her death." Momoko warned dramatically.

"Why are you so convinced she's going to jump?" Much to Nanoha's delight Fate was out of the yard and heading towards her car up the street. Nanoha closed and locked the window.

"A mother's intuition." The cheerleader rolled her eyes. Momoko released the old cat and faced Nanoha with her hands on her hips.

"Of course." Nanoha tried her best to hide the sarcasm in her voice.

Momoko's probing gaze turned to her daughter's hand, "Sweetheart, were you gonna throw a bra out the window?"

"No! I was just gonna try it on. It's new." Nanoha lowered her arm. "And then I heard a crash so I rushed to the window." She tried her best to laugh, but it came out strangely mangled, "Why would I throw a bra out the window?"

Momoko frowned at her daughters strange behavior, "I don't know what you kids are into these days. There might have been someone outside," Momoko narrowed her eyes on her daughter as if to extract the truth, but Nanoha kept her poker face on. "Throwing bras out the window might be the new streaking." The older woman glared at her daughter, "You're not streaking are you?"

"NO! MOM!" Nanoha shook her head and ran a hand through her messy hair, "I'm not streaking. I'm not flashing or mooning. I'm not exposing myself to the public, okay?" I'm only having sex with the girl I hate, Nanoha thought to herself.

"Okay." Momoko nodded and seemed to relax, "If you did go streaking that would be okay too. I mean I've experimented before..."

"MOM! TOO MUCH... too much." Nanoha covered her ears.

"What I'm just saying if you happened to try it, that it's okay. Just don't make a habit of that kind of behavior. Everybody makes mistakes just you know learn from 'em." Momoko paused to consider something else, "You're teenager and I know your hormones..."

"Enough... enough." Nanoha closed her eyes, "I get it. No indecent exposure."

"I just want to make it clear experimenting and making mistakes is a part of life. Main thing you learn from them." Her mother sighed and looked around. Again Momoko narrowed her eyes on her youngest child, "For crying out loud Nanoha! It looks like a tornado went through here. You better clean this up before dinner."

Nanoha looked around at the scattered papers, the ruffled sheets, and the fallen lamp. "Yes, ma'am." The cheerleader sighed, "Is that all?"

"Yes," Momoko turned to leave but remembered something, "I hope you didn't cut the tags off of that. It looks a little big for you." She pointed to the bra.

"MOM!"

"I'm just helping you out honey. It's my job." Momoko was walking out of the room but continued talking, "What is you kids say... I got yo' back homie."

"Thank you, gangsta." Nanoha mocked. She slammed the door behind her mother, but not before the woman replied "Peace out".

The cheerleader inhaled deeply, letting her eyelids fall closed. She strolled over to her bed and picked up her pillow. Burying her head into soft cushion she released her frustration and apprehension, "AAARRRGGGHHH!"

She kept the pillow locked in her grip and collapsed onto her bed face first. To make matters worst every time she inhaled she smelt the blonde's intoxicating scent on her pillow. "FFUUUUUCCKK!"

**Normal**

_Present..._

"The next day that damn cat fell off the roof, but landed in a pile of snow... on her feet. It was amazing. My mother's intuition is good. Explains why she always gave me this look whenever a certain someone's name came up in a conversation."

"She's brilliant woman." Hayate agreed knowingly, having been aided by the wisdom of Momoko Takamachi before.


	13. The Mess I Made

**Bad Romance**

Chapter 12: The Mess I Made

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Lyrics and time changes in _Italics_.

**A/N: **Sorry I'm not sure why the chapter disappeared but hopefully the problem is solved. Thank you Anon for notifying me.

**Music:**

Songs mentioned or referred to in order:

_Mad_ by Ne-Yo

_In My Arms_ by Plumb

_The Mess I Made _by Parachute

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN or any of its characters.

* * *

**Normal**

_Present time..._

"I knew I'd have to endure this one day." Signum shakes her head in disgust. "And you accused me of being dense."

The golden blonde gazes at the carpeted floor and mumbles, "I didn't deny that I was."

"What if I just say I'm happy for you? Do I still have to listen to all of it?" The pink-haired woman asks.

"Yes."

"But you haven't even made it out of high school."

Fate narrowed her eyes on the other woman, "You just don't want to remember that fight."

"No, I don't care to remember that fight because it was bad fight. I don't think you'd like to recall when you almost lost something you didn't want to lose." Signum frowned at her own words and Fate gave her a look.

"I don't know, Signum. What does it sound like I'm doing?" The other woman glares at her computer screen, knowing she was trapped by her own words.

"Fine, but can't we continue from a few weeks ago. Maybe a week ago."

Fate shakes her head, "No."

The pink-haired woman sighs and waves her hand, "Carry on."

* * *

**Normal**

_Eight years ago... December of Junior Year... _

Signum tightly wrung her hands around the steering wheel, glaring at the car in front of her. Shamal sat silently in the passenger seat, arms crossed defensively over her chest. Hayate pressed her back against the worn blue fabric of the back seat. Her blue eyes darted back and forth between the occupants of the front seat, waiting for one of the girls to break the awkward silence.

"You're still angry?" Signum asked, her agitated tone implied she already knew the answer.

"What do you think?" The reply was sharp and cold, but Shamal never took her eyes off of the passing surroundings.

Signum ground her teeth, "I don't understand why you're so upset. I haven't even applied yet."

"Yeah, but you will." Shamal squeezed here eyelids shut, irritation visible on her normally calm face. "I was there. I heard the scout and she made it pretty clear she wanted both you and Fate at Mid-Childa. Your spot is guaranteed."

Signum sighed, "And so what if it is. YOU should be happy for me. Mid U is a great school. And you know how hard I've worked to even get a chance at a full ride."

Shamal tried to say something, but Signum didn't let her.

"I can't believe how selfish your being. You know my grandparents can't afford to pay for school." Signum again readjusted her hands on the wheel, frustration evident in her deep blue eyes. "Not everybody has a trust fund."

Green eyes turned cold as Shamal finally faced the pink-haired driver, "What are you trying to say?" Signum wasn't given the opportunity to defend herself. "That I'm a selfish, spoiled, bitch. Is that what you're trying to say? Because that's what it sounds like."

"That's not what I said!" Hayate pushed back further into the faded blue cushion, hoping her latent chameleon abilities would kick. "I'm just saying that you don't need to worry about paying for school. But I do! That scholarship means everything to me!"

Hurt flashed through forest green eyes with Signum's words. Although she didn't see it, Signum knew her words just inflicted a great deal of damage.

Silence settled upon the trio as Signum parked her car. Shamal quickly unbuckled and exited the car with her backpack. The swimmer hastily exited the vehicle as well. She may have been angry, but she wasn't about to let Shamal out of her sight. Hayate sat alone in the empty car with her seat belt still in place. The brunette cheerleader snapped out of her daze and undid the seat belt. She locked and slammed the door closed before jogging to catch up with the bickering couple.

_Meanwhile_...

Fate stood at her locker, gazing angrily at its contents. Other students were moving around, but she didn't see any of them. All she felt was heaviness in her head telling her she shouldn't have walked through the school doors. She should've been in her bed nursing the cold she caught because Nanoha Takamachi threw her out of a window and into the snow. But no, she was at school feeling horrible.

Just when she thought her day couldn't get any worse the voice of the devil reached her ears, "Testarossa!"

The volume made her head throb painfully. "Too loud," she grumbled. Fate turned slowly to face the head cheerleader, "What do you want?" The exhaustion in the blonde's voice wasn't lost on the other girl.

Nanoha briefly considered apologizing about Saturday's incident, but couldn't bring herself to do it. "Here," she thrust a bag into the swimmer's chest, "You're lucky I didn't burn it."

Fate narrowed her eyes and tore the plastic bag with her stuff away from Nanoha's grasp. The head cheerleader promptly pivoted and began to walk away. "You're such a bitch," the blonde said bitterly. The swim captain didn't care if the girl had returned her items she was angry and her patience with the cheerleader was gone.

Fury ignited in Nanoha's blue eyes. She couldn't believe the brazenness the blonde was displaying. Fate had stood up to her before, but this was different. There was something off about the blonde like she just didn't care. "Whatever." Nanoha replied and tried to leave but was spun around by her wrist. On instinct she quickly pushed the blonde away from her, wrenching her wrist away from the swimmer's grasp. "Don't touch me."

Fate stepped into the cheerleader's personal space, "Now you say that." The swim captain smirked at Nanoha's death glare.

"What is your problem?" Nanoha whispered through gritted teeth.

"You. Always you. You know I've put up with a lot of shit from you. But throwing me out of fucking window and not saying anything about it. That's not something I can let go."

"I did not throw you out..." Nanoha's defense was cut short.

"Yes, you did." Fate growled out.

Nanoha was growing restless, her fists were clenched at her sides as she tried to control her defensive instincts, "What do you want? An apology?"

"I'm a little past apologies." Fate stepped closer to the cheerleader, faces inches apart.

"Good 'cause you weren't going to get one." The small student population who was at school had slowed and was trying their best to inconspicuously watch the duo. They could feel the tension rolling off of the pair in waves. The group was waiting to see who would swing first.

"How HBIC of you." Nanoha twitched with the desire to slap the girl, but resisted.

Having just been released from one punishment, Nanoha wasn't eager to end up in the principal's office again. "We're done here," Nanoha said sternly and was in the midst of walking away.

But Fate couldn't just let her go without doing something, anything to hurt the cheerleader for all that she had endured at Nanoha's hands. "I change my mind. You're not a bitch..." Nanoha turned around, encountering angry burgundy eyes, "You're just another slutty cheerleader!"

Silence took over the hallways, all movement ceased at the shouted insult. Fate braced herself for the backlash, but it never physically came. The cheerleader, originally filled with resentment and confidence, stared at her with a look she was certain inflicted more damage than any physical attack. Those beautiful sapphire eyes were filled betrayal and hurt on such a level it made Fate's own heart heavy. Her intentions were to punish the girl, wound her... and she accomplished that. She did that by using the cheerleader's personal, intimate confession and throwing it in her face. Fate was the one and only person who knew without a doubt Nanoha was far being a slut, yet the swimmer shouted just that to an audience.

The worst part was watching Nanoha turn and walk away. To watch the spirited girl just give up so easily without a hint of the desire to fight back or retaliate. She could only watch Nanoha walk down the hallway, surely fighting the tears that she saw threatening to spill. She thought about running after her, calling out her name, saying she didn't mean it. But her legs turned to lead and her throat was tight.

She glared at the surrounding crowd, daring them to say anything. Understanding the message, they dispersed immediately. Turning to the side she caught the disapproving eyes of Hayate and Shamal.

Both cheerleaders moved to follow Nanoha's retreating form. Signum was about to follow, but Shamal spun around. The warm forest green eyes that Signum loved had turned glacial with anger, "You should go help your friend. Apparently neither of you knows how to talk to a women." Shamal swiftly turned and followed Hayate. The pink-haired swimmer rolled her eyes at the words. Sighing heavily, she looked around for her best friend.

The swimmer had no desire to face the questions or ridicule of her friends. Fate slammed her locker shut and walked back out to her 4Runner, ignoring the concerned stares of Ginga and Signum.

Every motion became methodic as she called her mom, started the SUV, and drove home. She parked the car in the garage, turned off the engine, collected her things, and walked through the door. Burgundy eyes filled with a mix of emotions when she saw Precia standing in the entrance. Regret took over and she needed her mom's help to fix a problem. She didn't even know where to begin.

"Mom..." She whispered before launching herself into the older woman's arms. Precia was caught off-guard by the abrupt action of her daughter. The doctor immediately wrapped around her arms around the blonde, holding her tightly. "I made a mistake..." Precia could barely make out the mumbled words spoken into her chest.

Her mom frowned and ran a hand through her golden locks. "We all make mistakes, baby girl."

Fate was silent for awhile, appreciating her mother's protective hold. "But I don't know how to fix it," the blonde confessed. She knew she had to fix something, it just wasn't clear what required changing.

Precia smiled sadly because that was something she definitely understood. "First, you're going to get some rest because it feels like I could cook an egg on your forehead." Fate tried to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. All she could think about was the emotions in Nanoha's sapphire eyes. The doctor held her daughter as they walked upstairs to the blonde's room. "Lay down. I'll go make you some soup, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Mom." The swimmer fell into her bed and started to make a cocoon of the blanket.

Precia stopped at the doorway, resting her shoulder against the doorframe. "First, you figure out why." Fate didn't have a chance to question her mother's words before Precia started again, "You need to know what you did wrong and why you did it before you can apologize for anything. Then you let time heal the rest." The doctor said simply before going downstairs. Saying sorry in high school wasn't exactly her strong point, but she had a feeling her daughter would handle her problems much better than she had.

Fate nodded and began to consider her actions. The blonde curled on her side, trying her best to avoid thinking about blue eyes that darkened as hurt filled them. She knew it shouldn't have affected her so deeply, but she couldn't deny the piercing pain those sad eyes caused her. Her head pulsed and she knew she couldn't think about the situation any longer.

Precia's violet eyes melted as she stood in the doorway of her daughter's room. She walked in and set the tray she was carrying on Fate's desk, then sat down on the edge of Fate's bed. The blonde rolled over, noticing the ear thermometer in her mom's hand.

"Sit up." Precia prompted her daughter and proceeded to place the device inside of Fate's ear. The device beeped and doctor narrowed her eyes at the number displayed. "40°C and you went to school. I don't know if I should be proud or angry. Driving in this condition..." Precia sighed. She picked up the tray that held a bowl of soup and a glass of water. "Do you think you can eat?" Fate nodded slightly, too tired to do much else. "Good. Eat, then take these," the doctor sternly ordered. Precia pressed a soft kiss to Fate's forehead, then began to exit the room, "Get some rest. I'll check on you later."

Fate nodded numbly as she began to eat.

Two hours later, Precia reentered her daughter's room and fixed the askew blanket covering the young blonde. She dabbed the cold wet towel over Fate's forehead. A small smile took over her features, causing her violet eyes to turn warm as she watched the blonde frown in her sleep. Precia picked up the tray, noting the half eaten soup.

She walked carefully down the stairs and into the kitchen. As she placed the white bowl in the sink, her cell phone rang in the pocket of her black workout pants. With a broad smile she answered the call, "She's fine, just as she was when you called a half-an-hour ago." Precia chuckled, "I'm a doctor you know? You should have a little more faith in me."

"Don't get smart with me, Precia Testarossa." Lindy warned in an authoritative tone. "I'm entitled to worrying about my little girl." The police chief huffed.

"She's not that little anymore."

Lindy smirked at the reply, "Then why did you take off from work to stay at home with your "not-so-little" daughter?"

Precia narrowed her eyes and shifted the phone, holding the device against her ear with her shoulder. "Because... God knows that girl is hopeless. And on top of that I had work at home I need to to do." The lie was obvious causing Lindy's smile to widen. Precia always worried over Fate whenever the blonde fell ill. The purple-haired doctor transitioned from teasing authority figure to overprotective mother when Fate was sick or feeling down. Of course she tried her best to appear non-nonchalant about the situation, but her wife knew better.

"Alright. I don't want to hear anymore excuses. You live in denial and take care of our little girl until I get home." Precia frowned, then smiled. She wasn't the only one who worried unnecessarily over their children's well-being.

"Okay." The doctor looked opened the refrigerator, inspecting what kind of ingredients she had to work with. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Hm... You." Lindy teased, she could just imagine the pink-tinged cheeks of her wife.

Precia blushed lightly at the unexpected flirting. Whenever the teal-haired officer teased her unexpectedly, her body always warmed in such away despite how long they had been together. The response to surprise flirtation was something that only happened with Lindy even before they were 'officially' together. Though momentarily thrown, the doctor quickly caught on, "That's for dessert. How's beef curry sound?"

"Sounds like a good appetizer." Both women shared a laugh at their little game. "Well, I look forward to it. You called Jail, right?"

"Yes. He said he'd let her coach know and have someone bring over her homework."

"Alright, well I have two rookies who need some constructive criticism. Call me if you want me to pick up anything."

"Okay, go easy one 'em. Oh, now that you mention it. Could you pick up some romaine lettuce?"

"Sure. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." With that Precia hung up. She slid the phone back into her pocket and went about her various chores.

* * *

_Late Wednesday Afternoon..._

Lindy set down the knife she was using to cut vegetables and wiped her hands on the dish towel resting on her shoulder. She had an idea who was knocking on her door at five on Wednesday afternoon. Despite that, she briefly glanced through the peephole. She opened the door to find a thoroughly bundled Signum Wolkenritter.

"Hi Mrs. Harlaown, I have Fate's homework." The straight-faced teenager gestured by lifting her backpack.

"Hi Signum, come in its freezing out here. And what have I told you about calling me Mrs. Harlaown." Lindy frowned and looked disapprovingly at the young woman.

"It makes you feel old." The pink-haired swimmer looked down embarrassed.

"Exactly, so..."

"Sorry, Aunty Lindy." The teenager said with a light blush.

"Good. So you're staying for dinner?" Lindy asked with a smile.

"Actually, I..."

Precia popped her head out the kitchen, "Hey Signum, you staying for dinner?"

Though the words came out in question form, the teen could sense both women said the words more like a command. The swimmer's blue eyes darted between the two older women and she knew she only had one option, "Uh... Yes."

"Good." Lindy smiled and returned to the kitchen.

"Fate's watching TV upstairs." Precia added before joining her wife.

"Okay. Thanks, Mrs... Aunty Precia." Though she tried her best not to let it show, Fate's mothers always intimidated her a little.

Just as Precia had said, Signum found Fate sitting up in her bed watching TV. The swim captain was bundled in blankets and stared at the images flashing across the screen. However, Signum could tell Fate's mind was far from whatever she was trying to watch. "Hey." The pink-haired teen broke the other girl's focus.

Slightly surprised, Fate nodded in greeting to her best friend. "Hey."

"Here's your homework." Signum placed a manilla folder on Fate's desk.

"The bearer of bad news." Fate smiled.

Signum shook her head and sat down beside Fate. She joined the blonde in staring at the TV. "If so, you look like shit."

Though she'd love to deny the offensive comment, Fate knew she couldn't. Her golden hair was disheveled and lifeless. Her skin was sickly pale and sunken in. She assumed she lost a little weight from eating just soup, so her friend's assessment wasn't a lie. However, it didn't mean she enjoyed the hearing the truth. "Thanks." There was a hint of half-hearted sarcasm in her tone. "My parents tell you to stay for dinner.

"Yep."

Fate smiled, "Of course."

There was a pause in conversation as both girls stared at the television, neither actually watching. "You don't look so good yourself," Fate commented, inspecting her friend from the side. "You and Shamal have a fight?" It wasn't really a question.

Signum smiled though it lacked any mirth, "Yeah."

The blonde could always tell when the couple was going through a rough patch. The pink-haired swimmer suffered physically when she fought with Shamal. Most might not have noticed, but Fate knew Signum probably hadn't been sleeping and her normally high, perfect pony tail rested low and out of place. The other swimmer also looked weak as though she hadn't been eating very much.

"What happened?" Fate asked, masking her concern with a passive tone. Signum didn't take well to being forced to confess her feelings or shortcomings.

They sat in silence until Signum finally broke, "I said something stupid." Fate smiled at the similarities in their situations. The pink-haired teen sighed heavily, "We were arguing about college. Which I don't understand why. We're still juniors." Signum shook her head, fists clenching in her pink jacket pockets. "Anyways, she heard that scout from Mid U and is convinced I'll get a full ride."

"Which you will." Fate added with complete confidence. Signum maintained a high GPA, was a great swimmer, and was heavily involved in volunteer work. Volunteer work she completed with Shamal in an attempt to spend as much time with each other as possible. "But Shamal is in the accelerated Medical program at Uminari U."

"Exactly." Fate nodded in acceptance. A long distance relationship wasn't something most couples could survive.

"Is she... worried?" Fate frowned as Signum shrugged, "But you're so dense."

The other swimmer glared at her friend, "You're one to talk."

Fate rolled her eyes, "When me or Hayate ask you're opinion about how a girl looks. You look at her like a scientist. State the facts. Nothing more, nothing less." The blonde shrugged, "And remember that sophomore girl who was constantly checking you out and bringing you snacks?"

Signum nodded as she thought back to the strange girl with black hair.

"You thought she was glaring at you and trying to poison you, so she could steal your position on the team."

"Well..." Signum frowned, "She was weird."

"Yeah, maybe. But when she confessed to you, you called her a creeper."

Signum's frown deepened, "It was the truth."

"Never mind that. The point is you don't even consider the possibility that there might be someone else out there for you."

"There isn't." Fate smiled at the very blunt and straight forward answer.

The blonde shrugged, "Maybe you need to make that clear." The blonde certainly couldn't see either Shamal or Signum with anyone else.

"Yeah." Signum bit her lip, the frown marring her features didn't leave. Indicating there was more to it than Fate thought.

Fate rolled her eyes, "What did you say?"

"I may have said that a full ride to Mid U meant everything to me."

The blonde turned fully towards her friend, narrowing her eyes.

"Don't start. I know it was... Ugh... The words just... they didn't come out right." Signum sighed heavily, running her hands over her face as if to brush away her frustration. It was misunderstanding with emotions running high. The type of problem that could easily turn into a great void if not handled quickly.

"You're gonna have to talk to her. I suggest starting with an apology."

"I know that. It's just not that easy. You should know that." Blue eyes met burgundy head on. Signum's implied reference wasn't missed by the blonde.

Fate looked down, feeling ashamed. "It's complicated."

"Of course it is." Signum mulled over the statement when was matters of the heart uncomplicated. Hindsight may have been twenty-twenty, yet in the moment most were approaching blindness. "So Takamachi huh?" Signum continued unhindered by Fate's silence. "Everyone thought those hickeys were from Hayate." Of course she hadn't, but Fate had allowed the rest of the swim team to believe the rumor. The swim captain was thankful that Signum hadn't brought it up before.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Signum rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not interested in your strange exploits."

Fate smiled and bumped Signum's shoulder. "You're dying to know."

Signum chuckled, "I have a feeling I'll find out one day." The pink-haired teen grinned, "By the way, stop hiding out and being lazy. Come back to school. Coach has me doing all the work."

"Fine." Fate shook her head and continued to watch the TV. Both girls sat in silence contemplating their own problems.

The biggest challenge facing both young women was overcoming their pride. Pride that Signum knew had no place in her relationship with Shamal if she wanted it to last. Pride that Fate needed to swallow if she had any chance of changing her confusing relationship with Nanoha.

* * *

_Thursday..._

After three days of staying at home, Fate decided to finally go back to school. The blonde moved through the crowd with her head bowed, attempting to blend in after her Monday outburst. As inconspicuously as possible she scanned the crowds for one face in particular. She walked into Biology hoping to see auburn hair and an icy glare, but the seat beside her was empty. Disappointed, the blonde took her seat and pulled out her notebook. She took diligent notes, but her mind was otherwise occupied with pained sapphire eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Fate approached the brunette cheerleader who was doing her best to give Fate the cold shoulder. "Hayate."

Said girl continued to sift through her locker, grabbing the books she needed and depositing the the ones she didn't. Fate sighed heavily before trying again, "I'm sorry about what I said."

Hayate turned and glared at the blonde swimmer, "I'm not the one you should be saying that to." The brunette turned back to her locker.

Fate was about to say something when Hayate slammed her locker door shut. "I don't care when people say that kind of stuff about me. What I do or don't do isn't anybody else's business." Hayate paused, fixing Fate with a stern look, "But Nanoha is different." Blue eyes shifted down to the floor, "Both of you always fight, but Monday it was different. Neither of you will probably tell me why, but it was different. And this time I don't care about the 'why'."

The brunette poked Fate in the chest, "You know she's not like that. Or like me," Hayate shrugged. The smaller girl sighed, "The point is you know she's the furthest thing from a slut. Maybe a tease," the cheerleader shook her head and tried remain on track, "but not a slut. And for whatever reason she took what you said seriously." Hayate poked her in the chest again and Fate didn't stop it knowing she deserved the scolding she was receiving. "Despite the hell she may put you through, you need to apologize, Fate Testarossa."

Fate sighed and Hayate lowered her hand. "I know that. I'm trying to." The brunette cheerleader could see the honesty in the blonde's burgundy eyes.

"Oh. You should have said something earlier." Hayate said simply. "Then, why are you talking to me?"

"I'm looking for her. I was hoping you might know where she is?"

"Her dad got sick, so she's helping her mom with the bakery." The brunette shrugged, "She's lucky if you ask me."

"Is she going to be back tomorrow?"

"Hm... Probably not. Her mom is working on two weddings this weekend. And with her dad out of commission she'll probably be helping tomorrow too."

"Right." Fate sighed in defeat. She wouldn't see Nanoha until Monday.

"You could go to the bakery."

Fate raised a skeptical eyebrow at the suggestion. "Never mind. Enemy territory. I forgot." Hayate turned away from her blonde friend, "Well good luck. And I accept your humble apology." The cheerleader grinned at the swimmer before continuing towards practice.

The blonde sighed, contemplating her options.

_Thursday night..._

Cosplay Thursday had been cancelled, but Signum stood outside of the Yagami residence debating whether or not to knock on the door. Hayate sighed. She had observed the pink-haired swimmer for ten minutes. She knew the girl would eventually knock before she turned into a icicle, but Hayate couldn't bear to watch the sad scene any longer. The brunette grabbed her coat and wallet, then opened the door on a surprised Signum.

The brunette held out her hand, "Keys." Signum frowned at the abrupt request, "Car keys. Give me your keys." Thoroughly confused Signum reluctantly placed the keys in Hayate's hand. As soon as the metal touched her palm, Hayate closed her hand around them. The cheerleader pointed with her thumb over her shoulder, "She's in her room. Probably listening to depressing love songs as she has been since this whole stupid argument started. All you angsty teenagers are driving me crazy." Hayate directed a glare much like the one she gave Fate earlier at a stunned Signum. Jabbing the girl in the chest, she said, "Fix this." She strode past Signum to get out of the swimmer's range, "As punishment for making me endure this stupidity, I'm gonna borrow your car."

Signum's frowned deepened as she struggled to catch up. "Hey what..." Unfortunately, she was too late and Hayate was already getting into her car.

"See yah." Hayate shouted in return. The swimmer could only watch as Hayate Yagami hijacked her car. Sighing heavily, Signum slowly entered the house and locked the door behind her. The swimmer's pace slowed as she approached her girlfriend's door. Standing outside Shamal's room she heard Ne-Yo's _Mad_ blasting through the speakers. Lifting her fist, she steeled her resolve before knocking on the door.

Inside the soft green-walled room, Shamal groaned and rolled off her bed. "Hayate I told you I'm not..." The short-haired blonde paused mid-sentence as her green eyes widened in surprise. "...hungry." She hadn't been expecting the pink-haired swimmer to show up.

"Hi." Signum said softly. She stuffed her hands into her pockets before asking, "Can I come in?" The question was spoken hesitantly, almost afraid of the answer.

Shamal couldn't respond verbally, instead opting to open her door and step backwards. After, Signum entered she closed the door, but didn't move away from it. The teens stood in an awkward silence, neither daring to look the other in the eye.

Shamal crossed her arms over her chest. As the silence continued she grew self-conscious, noticing how disorderly her room and her appearance happened to be. The blonde blushed as _Mad_ ended, then began to play again. The doctor-to-be turned off her stereo, but remained on her side of the room.

Signum hadn't noticed the repetition, too busy trying to find the right words to start with. "I'm sorry," Signum whispered. Shamal barely heard the soft apology, but was surprised when determined blue eyes met her deep green ones. "I'm sorry." Signum said with indisputable resolve. Shamal could see the truth in her beloved's eyes and her heart warmed against her will.

"I thought," Signum sighed, trying to think of all the right words. "You're gonna be a great doctor one day. Its what you've always wanted." The swimmer stared at her feet, knowing her next words might be misunderstood. "And I've always wanted to be right beside you, to help you. I don't want to hold you down and I don't want to support you from the shadows. Getting that scholarship means I can get a degree. With a degree I'll have a better chance to support us. To support each other on equal terms. That's why that scholarship means so much to me."

Shamal brushed unshed tears from her eyes, unable to meet her girlfriend's blue eyes. She knew it was selfish her to ask Signum to go to Uminari, especially if Signum received the full ride to Mid U, but she couldn't help herself. Though she always appeared confident and brave-faced about their relationship, a part of her couldn't shake the insecurities she possessed. She worried someone would try and steal away the best thing in her life. Even if she became a great doctor as her girlfriend claimed, it would be meaningless if she didn't have Signum to share the accomplishment with.

"I'm sorry, too." Silent tears rolled down the blonde's cheek as she wrapped her arms around herself. "I just... I'm scared. I don't want to," Shamal's voice cracked as she confessed her fear, "lose you." The blonde quickly brushed the tears away.

Unable to stand by as her love cried, Signum stepped forward. She gently removed Shamal's hands from her face and brushed away the falling tears. She leaned in and placed a soft but meaningful kiss on Shamal's lips. The simple gesture caused Signum's heart to feel at peace for the first time in the days since she'd been separated from Shamal. The swimmer placed her hands on both sides of Shamal's face, then rested her forehead against the blonde's. Shamal fisted her hands in the swimmer's black and pink hoody. "Baby, I love you. You could never lose me, even if you tried." Shamal smiled half-heartedly, but the tears still fell as her fears remained. "And nothing is set. We still have a lot of time." Signum tried to reassure her girlfriend.

"I know. I just," Shamal continued with a shaky voice, "don't want to be every other couple who promises to stay together only to break up because of distance. I can't lose you." The blonde confessed and buried her face in the crook of Signum's neck.

Signum wrapped her arms around Shamal's quivering frame. She tried to think of something, anything to soothe her love. She'd never been the best with emotions and words, but she always tried for the blonde in her arms. Concentrating, she recalled the words, "Castles they might crumble, Dreams may not come true, But you are never all alone." The swimmer whispered into Shamal's ear. The blonde smiled as she listened to the lyrics of her favorite song spoken to her with feeling. "Because I will always," Signum paused, "always love you." It was impossible for her to forget the words when Shamal had made her listen to the song a hundred plus times.

Shamal pulled away to look into blue eyes filled with love and adoration, "I love you, Signum." Shamal cupped the swimmer's cheek and kissed her deeply. They pulled away long to catch their breath. The blonde smiled in the arms of her love, "Thank you. Even if it was cheesy." Shamal teased though she couldn't deny the fact that she loved hearing the lyrics of her favorite song recited to her.

Signum rolled her blue eyes, "Maybe, but you loved it."

"Maybe." Shamal grinned before leaning in for another kiss that progressed from slow and soft to needy and wanting. Signum allowed herself to be pushed backwards towards the blonde's bed. Hands roamed and their lust increased as their lips remained connected.

Signum spoke between kisses, "Your cousin," kiss, "stole," kiss, "my car." When the swimmer finished the back of her knees hit the bed.

Shamal smirked as she pulled away to look into the passion-filled eyes of her love. "Don't worry," she pushed on Signum's shoulder's causing the swimmer to sit down on her bed. The cheerleader immediately straddled the swimmer's lap, "You don't need it. You're not leaving this room until I say so."

Signum smiled and wrapped her arms around the girl she loved. She hadn't planned on leaving anyways. Because of Signum, Shamal couldn't have been happier that her mother was always away on business.

The young couple would face many challenges, but in that moment all that mattered was reaffirming their feelings in every way they knew how.

* * *

_Saturday 1 P.M..._

Fate inhaled a deep breath. The young blonde stood nervously outside of the Midori-ya cafe, wiping her sweaty palms on her acid wash jeans. Swallowing her fears, she tucked her hands into her black leather bomber jacket.

The determined blonde strode directly toward a confused and frowning Momoko Takamachi. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Takamachi. I know you don't like me very much but I'm working on a project with your daughter and I need to talk to her. Is Nanoha around?"

Momoko's frown deepened as she stared into determined burgundy eyes of the young Testarossa. She had to admit the blonde had some serious guts coming into her shop knowing her deep seated dislike for Precia. The fact that Fate constantly entangled her daughter in trouble didn't help the girl's case much either. To reward such foolish courage Momoko relented and decided to at least answer the girl instead of kicking her out.

"I'm sorry, she isn't here at the moment." So it was a lie, but Momoko decided it was for the best. Her daughter seemed depressed the past couple of days and didn't believe Nanoha would like to see the girl she apparently hated.

Fate looked down and tried to hide her disappointment. She had a feeling Momoko might be lying, but didn't have the courage to challenge the older woman's word. "Oh. Okay." The disheartened blonde turned to leave, but stopped.

Momoko raised an eyebrow at the strange actions of the teenager. "Do you want me to tell her you stopped by?" The cafe owner didn't understand why she offered.

"No, that's okay. Thank you for your time." With that the young blonde left behind a thoroughly confused Momoko Takamachi.

In the back Nanoha stared in disbelief at the tray of cakes she'd set down on the counter when she heard an mistakable voice. Of course the blonde had come under the pretense of talking to her about their project, but she knew that wasn't the whole truth. Hayate had also told her the blonde had been looking for her and she was glad to have an excuse to avoid Fate. Like a coward she hide in her family's cafe never considering Fate would actually enter Midori-ya.

Lifting her chin and smiling, Nanoha walked out of the back with the cakes in hand. She hoped her mother wouldn't see through her mask and ask her any questions. "These were the one's you wanted, right?"

Momoko frowned at her daughter's question, still bothered by the strange visitor, "Yes." Nanoha began sliding the cakes into the display. "Nanoha?" Said girl stopped in the midst of her task to face her mother.

"Yes?" Nanoha's heart pounded. She wasn't ready to answer anyone's questions and definitely not ready to confront Fate. Momoko shook her head. For some odd reason she decided to honor the blonde's wishes, "Never mind."

"Okay." The auburn cheerleader answered readily. Nanoha sighed in relief at least she could avoid it for one more day. Working at the wedding on Sunday meant she wouldn't be going to church, so she wouldn't have to see Fate at least until Monday. Cowardly thinking, but she just wasn't ready.

* * *

_Monday morning..._

Fate arrived earlier than usual looking around for the auburn-haired cheerleader. She watched Nanoha's locker feeling a bit like a stalker, but not caring. Finally, she saw the cheerleader with slumped shoulders and downcast eyes approach the locker. Just as she was about to move in a hand landed on her shoulder causing her to turn around. "Fate, just the girl I was looking for. I was hoping we could go over the line up for the next meet."

Her coach smiled at her and she politely smiled back, "Sure, Coach. Could you just wait..." During the brief time Fate took her eyes off of the head cheerleader Nanoha had spotted her and hastily grabbed her things. By the time the swim captain had looked back the cheerleader was moving away through the crowd. "Never mind. You were saying?"

_Third period..._

Fate entered Biology hopeful that she'd see auburn hair in a side ponytail in the seat beside hers. Her wish was granted as her burgundy briefly connected with sapphire. The blonde smiled, at least the cheerleader wasn't trying to avoid her completely.

She sat down and thought about saying something, but didn't think it was a conversation she wanted to have in front of everyone in their biology class. Instead she went to say hello, however she was once again interrupted.

"Hi girls," Ms. Kobayashi greeted, "Great job on your report." The substitute placed their team paper on Nanoha's desk. The older woman walked away and Fate turned hesitant eyes to her partner.

Nanoha stared wide-eyed at the paper with a large, red 'A ' on the front cover. She could only assume Fate edited, finished, and turned in their paper. The head cheerleader looked down at her lap, then tilted her head to the side unable to look into burgundy eyes she felt on her. "Thank you," she said loud enough for Fate to hear.

The blonde gave a half-smile and nodded indicating that she heard the words of gratitude.

_Lunch..._

Fate wandered around with her camera half-heartedly looking for things to photograph, but she already knew where her legs were taking her. Quietly approaching the older choir room, she heard music playing and couldn't help but think it appropriate. She was thankful that her presence went unknown to the room's single occupant. Burgundy eyes softened, taking in the sight before her.

Nanoha sat on the black piano bench, legs folded and pressed to her chest. Her right arm was wrapped around her knees and her right hand held onto her left elbow as her left forearm hung limply. Sapphire eyes held a vulnerability Fate had seldom seen before. The girl before her was everything besides the confident and headstrong HBIC everyone was accustom to. Fate lifted her camera snapped a photograph before she knew what she was doing.

The faint click alerted Nanoha to her presence and Fate watched as the girl's walls easily slid into place. Fate bowed her head unable to maintain eye contact. The blonde took a deep breath and strode into the room. The confidence she had on Saturday diminished with every step she took towards Nanoha.

The cheerleader removed her feet from the bench and placed them on the linoleum floor. Seeing it as some sort of sign, Fate sat down beside the cheerleader.

The blonde nodded to herself, deciding to break the silence between them. "I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it. I was angry and..."

"And you had every right to be." Nanoha interrupted, voice soft but stern. She shifted her eyes from the floor to look into somewhat stunned burgundy eyes, "I treat you horribly, Fate. Not just that Saturday." Nanoha looked away in shame. Confessing her downfalls was far from easy. "All this time I've used you as a personal punching bag. Not just physically, but emotionally." The cheerleader shook her head, "I don't even know how you endured all these years. You've lied and you've covered for me. And I don't know if I would've done the same. I'm the one who should be sorry. I AM sorry." Nanoha was on the precipice of tears. She went over her actions and felt ashamed, especially after finding out about their biology report.

Fate frowned, unsure of how to navigate through the unfamiliar territory of an apology from Nanoha. "Thank you." The blonde understood how much it must have taken for Nanoha to overcome her own pride and say all of that. They were words she never expected from the cheer captain and appreciated them all the more. "Though I feel like a wimp. Thank you." Fate said with a small smile causing the other girl to smile in return.

Turning serious again, sincerity filled wine-red orbs as they collided with sapphire, "I am sorry, Nanoha. No matter what, I shouldn't have said what I said. I, more than anyone else, knows those words aren't true. You confessed your insecurities to me and I threw it in your face." Fate shook her head, "I'm sorry for breaking that trust."

Nanoha shook her head unable to understand how the blonde was apologizing to her after everything she put her through. The cheerleader had spent a good deal of time while away from the blonde recalling all the things she'd done and said to the blonde. She couldn't understand how through all of the torture Fate endured at her hands, the blonde never once told anyone about their trysts or even physically retaliated. Nanoha smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, "I don't know if I like you, Fate Testarossa. But you are a good person." The cheerleader inhaled deeply before meeting the other girl's eyes, hoping her genuine feelings were conveyed, "I'm sorry," the teen paused briefly, "about everything."

Fate held the cheerleader's gaze and nodded, accepting Nanoha's apology. The cheerleader squeezed together her palms between her thighs, unaccustomed to feeling so open and vulnerable. Somehow though, she felt at ease with the situation. Everything felt strange and unexpected with blonde. Nanoha laughed and the swimmer looked over at her in confusion. The head cheerleader met her questioning gaze briefly before speaking, "This, whatever this," the cheerleader looked between them, "IS, its really..."

"Toxic." Fate finished.

"I was going to say unhealthy, but that works too."

"Yeah," Fate agreed absently. Silence settled between the two teens as each pondered where they were to go from the hole they found themselves in.

The blonde narrowed her eyes at a spot on the floor as an analogy that had been running through her mind the past days bubbled to the surface. "I think," Nanoha turned her attention to the blonde. "I think relationships are like apples or ice cream. Both are sweet and delicious, but..."

"Ice cream isn't good for you." Nanoha sort of caught on.

"This," Fate gestured between them, "might occasionally be sweet and delicious, but..."

"We're slowly making each other fat," The cheerleader bit her bottom lip, but couldn't stop from laughing. Fate joined in, laughing away the awkwardness of the conversation.

Reining in her laughter, Fate shook her head, "I hardly think anything we've done would make us GAIN weight."

A blush crept up both girls cheeks as they individually recalled what they 'did' together. "So we're ice cream, huh?"

"Yeah." Fate agreed with a smile.

"Well at least I know I taste better than any relationship you'll have in the future." Fate laughed and despite her daring words, Nanoha's blush intensified.

"Yes, you will." The swim captain played along.

Nanoha shook her head, "How did you even come up with that?"

Fate pursed her lips in though, "I was eating mochi ice cream."

"Oh. What kind?"

"Strawberry."

"Good choice."

"Anyways, I was eating one and my mom stole it from me. She ate it and gave me an apple instead. Then she told me she was instilling healthy habits in me." The cheerleader frowned still not completely understanding how Fate came up with the analogy. "I don't know it just kind of came to me from there. Of course," Fate glared at the floor imagining it was Precia, "she just wanted one and my mother didn't let her have one, so she stole mine."

Nanoha considered Fate's story for a little while then confessed, "Your mom scares me. Precia, I mean."

Fate raised an eyebrow, "YOUR mom scares me. I feel like if I were a guy she'd castrate me."

"I think if she found us that Saturday she would've tied your tubes." Fate cringed and didn't doubt what Nanoha had said.

"Ow." The swimmer's hands moved to cover her private area. "Our moms are scary, then again so is your dad." Fate admitted quietly.

"Yeah, he gives you that look he used to give Yunno. That stay away from my daughter before I cut you look." Fate frowned and looked to Nanoha in confusion, "I don't think he knows, but he's still suspicious of you."

"Right." Fate made a mental note not to get within reach of Nanoha's parents... or siblings, just to be safe.

Nanoha didn't know whether she was allowed to ask, but decided to anyway, "So, any prospective healthy, apple relationships?"

Fate smiled and shook her head, "No. Not yet." The swimmer turned her wine red eyes on the cheerleader. "You?"

"No." Nanoha admitted.

The blonde nodded, but something she wasn't certain she was allowed to say came to mind. "This is probably not my place but... Please don't date Scrya again."

Nanoha smiled at the underlying concern in Fate's voice. "Don't worry I learned my lesson. I'm looking for an apple, remember."

Fate smiled and bowed her head, "So what now?"

"Well, I don't think friends is a safe place for us." Nanoha declared, although she felt a little sad about saying it.

"Yeah," the blonde agreed quietly. "Acquaintances?"

Sapphire momentarily locked with burgundy before Nanoha said, "Acquaintances sounds about right." Safe and healthy was what both girls considered acquaintances to be.

The warning bell rang and both girls felt reluctant to leave the safety of the choir room. Once they stepped outside they'd return to their respective worlds. Worlds that would occasionally brush like in their biology class, but worlds that would never fully collide and meld together again. Acquaintances was what they both agreed to. However, they felt as if they were letting go of something important. Stopping their 'thing' wouldn't be easy, both girls had accepted this truth, but stopping was necessary.

Fate stood up and smiled at Nanoha, contemplating one last jab, "Try not to miss this deliciousness too much." The swim captain may have sounded daring, but the small tease caused pink to creep up her neck.

Nanoha rolled her eyes pushed Fate's shoulder and the blonde smiled, "Still abusing me."

The cheerleader shrugged, "Old habits die hard."

But they still fade away eventually, Fate thought to herself. Nanoha frowned at the strange look in the blonde's burgundy eyes. Before she could ask what was wrong, the blonde leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Goodbye, Nanoha Takamachi." Nanoha's cheeks warmed as she felt soft lips press against her cheek and linger for just a moment before their were gone.

Nanoha watched as Fate backed away from her with a smile on her face. The swimmer turned her back to the cheerleader and walked towards the door. Nanoha wasn't sure if the blonde could hear her when she finally whispered, "Bye, Fate Testarossa." The words settled in and Nanoha couldn't help but feel like it was the ending of one chapter and the beginning of another. She didn't know whether to feel sad or excited.

**A/N:** The next chapter will have a time skip but will still be set in high school. I never thought the high school chapters would take this long. However it does make sense seeing as high school felt endless when I was in it and it feels like the blink of an eye now that I'm not. Anyways, some of you have mentioned wanting a Lindy and Precia sort explanation story and the reason I have resisted is because their story will be explained in later chapters of this story. Also, Momoko and Precia's hatred will also be explained at the same time. So make of that what you want.

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	14. Just A Kiss

**Bad Romance**

Chapter 13: Just A Kiss

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Lyrics and time changes in _Italics_.

**Music:**

Songs mentioned or referred to in order:

_Sway _by The Perishers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN or any of its characters.

* * *

_Seven Years Ago... Senior Year of High School... April_

**Normal**

"Remy, I said I'm sorry." Fate sighed, visibly exhausted from saying the words yet again.

"I don't want an apology, Fate. I want my girlfriend to at LEAST act like she cares." The slightly shorter girl, folded her arms over her well-endowed chest.

"I do care!" The blonde threw her hands in the air, exasperated.

"Then why? Why haven't you made it to just one meet?" The girl with long, silky, black hair complained. "I didn't expect or force you to come to all of them. I just hoped you'd come to one. Just one!"

"And I did go to one."

"Yeah, and you left half-way through." The girl replied angrily.

Fate rolled her eyes, "It was an emergency."

"Really?" The girl narrowed her brown eyes on the swimmer, "Signum picking out a puppy was an emergency?"

Burgundy eyes fell to the asphalt finding a bottle cap on the ground suddenly interesting. "It was an anniversary present and she wanted it to be perfect." The blonde mumbled her explanation quietly.

The shorter girl's glare only intensified, "You know what forget it. Whatever."

Fate sighed again, quietly she said, "This isn't about the meet." Remy remained silent. "This is about prom."

Chocolate brown eyes connected with tired burgundy eyes, "No. This is about you knocking out guy for some... girl." Remy was tempted to say slut, but resisted.

"He was being an asshole. Someone had to do something." Fate shot back, trying to defend her actions.

"And she couldn't stand up for herself? Why did it have to be you? What makes her so special that YOU risked suspension?"

Truth was Fate hadn't thought of the consequences when she swung. "She's...," Fate closed her eyes, shook her head and avoided eye contact, "... just a friend."

Remy looked off to the side, noticing her girlfriend's inability to look her in the eye. "Then why haven't I met her before? I met Signum, Shamal, even Hayate." She hadn't exactly been happy to meet her girlfriend's ex and to find out that they still hung out.

"Well," Fate looked off to the side, shoving her left hand into her jacket pocket, "She's more like an acquaintance."

Remy shook her head, then brushed loose strands of midnight black hair behind her ear, "Now she's an 'acquaintance'."

Briefly looking up, Fate noticed the frustrated and borderline disappointed eyes of her girlfriend. "She's just a girl I know. And a guy was harassing her so..."

"So you knocked him out."

"I didn't knock him out. I just," the blonde sighed, the conversation was wearing on her. "I broke his nose," she said softly, almost ashamed.

"Well whatever she is," the girl sighed, defeat in her voice, "sounds like you care more about your 'acquaintance' than you do your girlfriend."

"Remy..." Fate whispered and tried to reach out for the other girl, only to come up empty-handed.

"It's not just this, Fate." Remy said in a tired voice, "It's everything. Lately, its like you've been in another world. With graduation and you going away. I just... I just can't do this anymore." The girl sighed, "I'm tired."

Fate bowed her head unable to think of anything that would prevent the other girl from saying the words she knew were coming. Anything to stop her from walking away. But in her heart she also couldn't find the desire to think of the words that would make Remy stay.

Remy had hoped that in the brief pause she had given Fate, the blonde would have found something, anything to make her stay. Instead, she was met with silence. Her hope was gone and tears threatened to spill. Remy held herself together as she said the next words with a sense of dejection, "It's over. Goodbye, Fate."

Fate raised her head to meet sad chocolate eyes one last time. She noticed tears building in the other girl's eyes and hated herself for being the cause.

"Bye, Remy." She whispered mournfully in return. Fate ran a hand through her long golden locks, fingertips massaging her scalp as she did so. With a heavy sigh she slowly lifted her head, suddenly aware that their fight had indeed occurred in public. Half-heartedly her burgundy orbs scanned the parking lot. Scanning right to left, she was oddly relieved to find no one around.

Fate shook her head and slid one strap of her backpack off her shoulder as she turned around. She stopped in her tracks, eyes widening in surprise. In the next row of parking spaces, well within hearing range, stood TSAB's head cheerleader. Nanoha halted her movements, like child caught sneaking candy from a cabinet.

The HBIC overheard the lovers quarrel. And once she heard the start of the argument she had to listen to the entire conversation. She knew it was wrong and her conscious told her to leave, but her curiosity was overwhelming. And, she reasoned, did curiosity really kill the cat? No, it didn't. Bad drivers did. Of course she took precautions like hiding behind her coach's SUV, which on the plus side was even closer to the bickering couple.

Once she heard Fate's girlfriend whisper goodbye, she decided to run to her car and make her getaway. Unfortunately, her keys fell to the ground as she tried to unlock her car door. Cursing her bad luck, she picked up the "damn" keys and unlocked the door. Unfortunately, the grains of sand in her hourglass fell through. Sensing eyes upon her, Nanoha turned to face the direction she knew she'd find burgundy eyes.

She was unable to think of anything to say that would ease the awkwardness of the situation. As such Nanoha did the only reasonable thing someone caught eavesdropping could do. Run away. Abruptly, she opened her door, got in, and started the engine. During the even she hadn't lifted her eyes, knowing Fate was watching her.

The swimmer watched the cheerleader's hasty movements with a raised brow. Despite her depression, a small smile snuck its way onto her face. She supposed she should have been frustrated with the cheerleader's snooping, but she just couldn't find it in her heart to be upset. Watching the HBIC run away with an embarrassed blush was enough to make up for the snooping. Fate threw her bag onto the passenger seat and started her 4Runner with an amused smile.

_A Short Time Later..._

Fate opened the front door with the utmost care. She tip-toed into the house and closed the door just as quietly as she had opened it. Happy that her presence hadn't been noticed, she tip-toed towards the stairs. She smiled to herself as she placed one foot on the stairs. Victory, she thought to herself.

"FATE!" Victory... is short lived, she frowned. Reluctantly she trudged into the living room.

"Hi Ma. You called?" She asked Lindy with innocent smile on her face. The Police chief raised an eyebrow at her daughter, arms folded across her ample chest. Precia snickered beside her wife, keeping her eyes on her book.

"You can save the act." Fate's smile fell with her mother's firm tone. "How old are you?"

Fate frowned before hesitantly answering, "Seventeen."

"Then, you should be well aware that your Uncle is principal and you can't do anything without us finding out." Fate sighed, pursed her lips, and let her eyes fall to the carpet. "Care to explain in full detail how you almost risked suspension and your scholarship?'

Not really, the blonde thought. "Didn't Uncle Jail already tell you?"

"He said you started a fight." Precia looked up, scanning her daughter up and down for any damage. "Which you apparently won."

Lindy whacked the back of her grinning wife's head. The teal-haired officer rolled her eyes, knowing her wife was filled with pride in their daughter. That was precisely why she told the doctor not to talk when Fate arrived home. "Sit down," Lindy turned her attention back to the young Testarossa, "you're not going anywhere until you explain yourself."

Fate rolled her eyes. She sighed loudly, hoping her irritation showed. "It's already done. AND I didn't get suspended soo... we don't have to talk about it."

"Sit." The finality in her mother's voice made Fate's shoulders sag. Fate threw herself into the recliner and turned her weary eyes on her mother. "Explain."

Precia peeked over the top of her book, eyes filled with curiosity.

"Do you want the short and sweet version or the long and boring version?" Lindy raised an eyebrow at her daughter as if to say 'what do you think'. "Got it. Long and boring..."

* * *

_Flashback- Earlier the same day..._

Burgundy eyes scanned the hallway, watching various girls and guys wearily approach each other. Leaning against her locker, the blonde swimmer looked on in mild interest as equal numbers of happy and disappointed teenagers went about their day. It was the first day of ticket sales for Senior Prom. Everyone who procrastinated in asking their 'prospects' were racing against the clock... and each other to get a date.

Fate was glad she didn't have to take part in the craziness. She already asked her girlfriend, who of course said yes. All that remained to 'seal the deal' was to purchase the tickets. Wine-red eyes shifted from one of the many rejected guys to the ticket line. She had been leaning against her locker for ten minutes debating whether or not she wanted to wait. The ticket line was only getting longer as she wasted time lounging in the hallway.

With a sigh, the lazy blonde pushed off of the lockers and walked towards the office. Fate walked past the office, eyes widening as she realized the line actually wrapped around the corner of the hallway. Finally, she arrived at the end of the line behind a small group of jocks.

She smiled and nodded her head in acknowledgement to the tall one with spiky black hair she knew from her calculus class. Kenta Hino returned the gesture sending her a small smile. He was the best wide-receiver on the football team and to Fate's surprise was a math genius. Next to Kenta she recognized Shin Kanegawa and Kaison Parker, two talented benchwarmers. She didn't know much about them other than being Kenta's friends. They seemed like good guys when Kenta introduced them to her.

Normally that would be the extent of the group, however on that particular day they appeared to have a tail. An irritating, obnoxious tail that an outsider could easily tell was being tolerated. Takeo Mashita was the slightly shorter than Fate and was a moderately built guy. There was speculation that his suddenly developing body was the result of 'performance enhancers'. He was least talented benchwarmer and tried to make up for what he lacked by talking about himself. The notorious braggart was doing his best to impress the three taller football players. Everyone, except for the loud mouth, could tell the smiles and laughs the guys graciously gave Takeo were fake.

Unable to block out the irritating voice, Fate listened in on the conversation hoping to at least be entertained by his lies while they waited in line. There was a pause in conversation then the brown-haired Kaison asked, "You asked Takamachi to prom, right?" Takeo nodded and remained unusually quiet. "She turned you down?" Kaison prompted and Fate could almost feel the smirk in his question. Everyone knew the head cheerleader had turned down every suitor who dared ask her to prom. Fate had heard the HBIC and Hayate were going stag to prom.

Takeo straightened up, as if it would make him taller. The reaction a clear indication that he felt his masculinity being threatened. "Pfft! As if I care. Takamachi's a frigid bitch. I only asked her out of pity. Seemed like she needed a good lay and I was totally willing to help. Her loss." Fate narrowed her eyes and her fists clenched at her sides. Kaison, Kenta, and Shin shared a look that said 'this fucker is talking too fucking loud'. They may have been top of the food chain football players, but that didn't mean there wasn't a few animals higher up that could easily end them.

Instead of granting their silent prayers and shutting his oversized mouth, Takeo continued. "She's not even worth the effort. Bitch probably wouldn't even put out." Seniors and other students, who were standing within hearing range of Takeo, tensed. They were all aware that the Queen Bee's spies were everywhere and it was only a matter of time before the hand of God came down upon the small man. "Who wants to pay for a girl who isn't even a good fuck." Rage caused the blonde's blood to boil and her vision was beginning to blur. Turning her glare away from the jackass, Fate looked behind in an attempt to distract her from beating the shit out of Takeo.

However, the attempt at distraction failed when she encountered hurt and furious sapphire eyes looking back into her fiery burgundy ones. Beside the head cheerleader stood Alisa Bannings and Hayate Yagami, who looked seconds away from becoming the punishing fist of God. Unfortunately or fortunately Fate was closer to the fountain of stupidity. The swimmer ground her teeth, turned around, and moved with killing intent towards the back of an unsuspecting Mashita. If there was any hesitation within the blonde it evaporated when Takeo said loudly, "Whatever she can just go with her dyke friends." And with that sentence, Takeo Mashita signed his own death warrant.

The swimmer forcefully grabbed the left shoulder of the braggart, spinning him around against his will. "What the..." The football player didn't get a chance to question or even see his attacker as an iron-fist collided with the left side of his face. Takeo's body whipped to the right with the force of the punch. The braggart with the mohawk stumbled backwards into the off-white wall of the hallway. Fate may have congratulated him for taking the punch and being able to stand had she not wanted to murder him. Takeo shook his head in an attempt to clear the fog. Instead of backing down from a fight he lunged towards one of the blurry attackers he could make out.

His shoulder slammed into Fate's midsection, causing the swimmer to momentarily lose her breath. Takeo slammed Fate against the lockers. However, the blonde was ahead of the football player as she fisted his light blue button up shirt and pushed down on his back. Fate forced the jock to remain bent over. Swiftly, she planted her left leg and thrust her right knee directly into Takeo's chest. The football player loosened his grip and began to move away from the swimmer. However, the blonde was again too quick for the boy.

As soon as Fate's right foot was firmly planted on the linoleum floor, her right fist was ready to deliver the kill. With a very unfeminine grunt, Fate delivered a frighteningly powerful right upper cut directly to Takeo's nose. The stunned crowd that surrounded the fighters cringed as an audible crunching sound echoed through the hall. Everyone including Takeo's teammates watched in shock and awe as the boy backpedaled into the opposite wall. The football player hit the wall and for about two seconds looked as if he was going to remain standing. Takeo's unsteady legs gave out and he slid halfway down the wall. His head swayed from side to side as blood streamed down his face from his broken nose.

As soon as he could focus on his one opponent again, he clumsily got to his feet and attempted to lunge at Fate. He wasn't about to back down from a girl. He got halfway to Fate, who despite her labored breathing was ready to fight. However, a hand grabbed his collar and wrenched him backwards. Takeo slammed into the wall, then stood up ready to fight against the new attacker. He wilted, recognizing who sent him into the wall.

A tall boy with a shoulder-length, blonde hair glared at Takeo. "ENOUGH!" The blonde boy shouted at his teammate and Takeo looked down avoiding the emerald eyes of his captain and quarterback. "What were you thinking trying to hit a girl?"

"She punched me first!" The shorter football player yelled in defiance.

"I don't care!" Yunno Scrya grabbed the bleeding boy by the collar of his shirt, yanking him forward, "You never hit a girl!"

"I agree." Everyone paused at the soft, but authoritative voice of the Principal. "Mr. Mashita, go to the nurse's office. After you've been treated report to my office." The yellow eyes of the Principal shifted from the bleeding boy to his niece. He noticed her cradling her right hand. "Same goes for you Ms. Testarossa. Don't bother trying to run away."

The purple-haired man glanced at both Kenta and Yunno, then instructed, "Mr. Hino, Mr. Scrya, please report to my office after you escort Ms. Testarossa to the nurse." Fate frowned and looked to both boys in question, who were also wearing confused expressions. "Everyone back to class, ticket sales is closed and will resume after school."

Kaison and Shin wrenched Takeo from his spot on the floor and led him to the nurse's office. They would have gladly left him there in the hallway, but he was their teammate.

The Seniors and students who had been waiting in line, sighed and groaned their complaints. Fate shook her head, sighing as she thought about the heap of trouble she was in. Alisa and Hayate were still in shock about the event that had transpired, but turned away from the scene in hopes of avoiding any trouble.

The head cheerleader, however, remained watching the blonde swimmer. Burgundy eyes inspected her smarting hand with mild interest. Then, wine-red eyes shifted upward to find confused sapphire eyes. Fate looked down unable to explain her actions to Nanoha and to herself. With that thought in mind, she met the eyes of her escorts and began to walk towards the nurse's office.

A good distance behind the injured football player was Fate and her two escorts. "You guys don't have to lead me there, you know? I'm not gonna attack him... again"

Kenta chuckled, "I don't know if we can trust you, you beast. " Fate pouted and blushed at Kenta's light teasing.

"Yeah. It'd be awfully embarrassing if you beat up the same football player twice in one day." Yunno grinned, "If another team found out we'd definitely catch hell for it."

Fate rolled her eyes, "You guys make it sound like I destroyed him. I just broke his nose."

"You make it sound like breaking his nose isn't a big deal." The wide receiver grinned as he continued, "You're one scary chick, Fate Testarossa."

"Yeah. Who knew Chrono's quiet little sister was such monster?" The quarterback laughed and Kenta joined in. "Had I not stepped in you would have destroyed him. Although, I think his pride has a huge dent in it."

"Good. That guy's ego is way too big. I'm sick of hearing him brag about shit you know he hasn't even done." Kenta shook his head as he remembered the stupid stuff Takeo had spouted in the hallway before Fate decked him. The only reason he hadn't told the shorter football player to 'shut the fuck up' was because Yunno didn't like in-fighting even if they were all graduating. It was one thing to say the shit Takeo was saying in the locker room, but a whole other issue to practically announce it in the school hallway. There was an unspoken rule about that kind of stuff and somehow Takeo never got the message. "I'm glad you knocked him, I've been dying to. I was just waiting until graduation."

"Really? Me too." Yunno said with grin. "We'll beat the shit out of him together."

"Give 'em a 'what for'." Kenta said with smirk.

Fate laughed at the gleam in both boys' eyes. The dangerous sparkle in their eyes led the blonde to believe that they would in fact carry out their plan.

Fate shook her head, "Seriously, you guys don't have to lead me there."

"Seriously," Yunno smiled, "we know you wouldn't start anything. I don't trust that idiot." The wide receiver nodded in agreement as they entered the nurse's office.

The nurse attending Takeo warned him that resetting his broken nose would hurt. Takeo tried wearing a brave face, yet flinched and screamed as the nurse swiftly shifted his nose back into position. Kaison and Shin failed at hiding their laughter, resulting in a glare from Takeo.

The nurse led Fate behind another curtain, separating her from Takeo. Her 'bodyguards' followed and watched as the nurse went about taking care of the blonde's hand. "Okay, now you guys don't have to stay." Fate leveled both boys with a look.

Kenta met Yunno's eyes then relented. "Fine, I'm gonna go see the Principal." The wide-receiver smiled at Fate and ruffled her hair, "Later, Animal."

The dark-haired boy walked out the office and Fate turned questioning eyes on Yunno.

"I'm staying until you're done." The blonde boy said simply.

"Why?" Fate raised a eyebrow.

"Let's see," the quarterback rubbed his clean-shaven chin, "you're Chrono's little sister. The Principal didn't want you guys to fight again. You did what I wanted to do." He said the last sentence a little softer, so that Takeo wouldn't hear. "And..." The blonde boy looked to the side, avoiding Fate curious gaze.

"I may have ulterior motives." Fate frowned. Yunno smiled sheepishly before continuing, "So I figure I prevented you from getting into more trouble," Fate's frown deepened, "Well, sort of." The boy shrugged, "Point is... I need help. You see I asked my girlfriend to prom and I bought the tickets, but..." Yunno scratched the back of his head, "I don't know what else I'm supposed to do. I mean I know, but I'm lost. And I really want to make it... special." The quarterback blushed lightly then started again, "So I was hoping you'd help me."

The nurse had re-entered Fate's section and began cleaning off her hand, inspecting it for any severe damage. Aside from some slight swelling the blonde's hand was fine. The nurse left again to retrieve ice and plastic wrap. Fate turned her attention back to the waiting quarterback. "Why me? I haven't exactly been nice to you. I called you..."

Yunno interrupted, "Pussy. Douchebag."

"Yeah that's about right."

"Chrono said similar things. And at the time I probably was. Hopefully, I'm not anymore. At least I don't think I am. Although, your brother still calls me names." Fate nodded along, believing that Chrono still called Yunno names of the previously mentioned variety.

"Again, why me?"

"Well, I just don't have anyone else to ask. I can't ask my teammates cause..."

"They'd call you a pussy."

"Exactly." Yunno sighed, "I'd ask your brother, but he's not any better than them." The quarterback ran a hand through his gold locks. "I can't ask Nanoha cause that'd just be awkward. Asking anyone around her is weird too. So I'm kinda out of options. And asking my mom is out of the question." The blonde boy looked down at his intertwined hands before continuing, "Anyways its not like I can blackmail you into helping me. I was hoping to guilt you into it, but I don't think that would work so... Will you help me? I really just want it to be an awesome night for the both of us and not because I want to get into her pants because we already had sex and..."

"That's enough." Fate placed her hands over her ears as the quarterback rambled on.

"Sorry." Yunno looked down in embarrassment.

"Fine. I'll help you."

Emerald eyes widened with shock. "Really?"

"Really." Fate grinned at the wide smile on the quarterback's face. The nurse returned and placed an ice pack on top of the red knuckles, then proceed to wrap the hand in plastic wrap.

"Why?" Yunno ask, honestly surprised that the blonde agreed.

"Because Chrono said you've become less of a douche these past two years and I don't know." Fate pursed her lips, "I guess I'm starting to see that he might be right." The two blonde's shared a smile until Fate thought of a question. "What sparked this change anyways?"

"I think it was being told repeatedly by different people that I was a pussy or a douche. Then, I met my girlfriend and she really tore down my ego." Yunno paused as if remembering, then started again, "Chrono helps to keep me in check too." He shrugged, "Just a combination of stuff I guess. According to my girlfriend AND Chrono, I have a long way to go." Fate chuckled, imagining her brother telling Yunno that.

"Alright Ms. Testarossa, keep that pack on your hand and you should be fine. And please avoid any brawls if at all possible."

Fate blushed at the warning look on the nurse's face, "Yes ma'am. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I suggest reporting to the Principal's office immediately."

"Okay." The blonde slid off the bed and Yunno stood from his chair beside the bed following Fate out.

Upon arriving at the Principal's office, Yunno was called in first. Fate waited a few short minutes until Yunno reemerged with a smile on his face. He winked at Fate and mouthed, "You're safe." The quarterback retrieved a pass from the office ladies and returned to class.

"Ms. Testarossa!" Principal Scaglietti called from behind the mahogany door.

Trudging reluctantly into the office, Fate didn't bother smiling at her uncle. She knew he wasn't happy. "Let me make this very clear... I do NOT condone violence in my school, Ms. Testarossa." Jail hadn't lifted his yellow eyes from his paperwork since Fate entered.

"I know, sir. I'm sorry. I take complete responsibility for my actions." Fate spoke softly, knowing full well there was no sense in denying she had taken the first swing. She also knew justifying her actions wouldn't do any good, but that didn't stop her from trying. "I know it doesn't justify my actions, but I couldn't stand by while Takeo insulted Na... Ms. Takamachi. I wouldn't allow anyone to say such derogatory things about women in my presence." Fate felt like patting herself on the back for that explanation.

Jail removed his glasses and set them on the table before knitting together his fingers. Yellow eyes connected with the burgundy eyes of his niece, "Off the record, I'm glad Mr. Mashita received such punishment for his actions." Fate felt like smiling, but resisted. "However, on the record, fighting isn't allowed on school grounds. Seeing as this is your first TRUE offense," Jail had placed his glasses back on and began looking over his paperwork once more, "and because of very compelling arguments for your innocence by Mr. Hino, Mr. Scrya, and Ms. Takamachi." Jail paused and Fate's jerked backwards in shock. Nanoha actually talked to Jail and supported her. Fate was extremely surprised and thoroughly confused. "I'm not going to suspend you. However, in lieu of such a punishment, you will not be allowed to attend Senior prom and the Senior banquet."

Fate flinched. She was thrilled that she wouldn't be suspended and her scholarship wouldn't be jeopardized. Conversely, she dreaded the conversation she was going to have with the girlfriend she promised to take to prom. To make matters worse she promised Remy she would buy the tickets that day.

"Well?" Jail prompted as he watched various emotions play out across his niece's face.

The blonde shook away her worry and smiled gratefully at her uncle, "Thank you so much, Principal Scaglietti."

"You're welcome. You're free to go." Jail nodded towards the door. Fate stood and was about to leave, but paused half-way to the door. Noticing the blonde's hesitance to leave, Jail prompted, "Something you'd like to ask me Ms. Testarossa."

Fate turned to face her Uncle Jail once again, "Is Takeo... also being punished?"

Jail resisted the urge to grin, such things would have to wait until later when he could openly praise his niece. Besides being the Principal, he'd also have to wait until Lindy handed out her own punishment to the blonde. After Lindy's disciplinary actions, he and his sister would be able to openly praise and take pride in the teenager. And the pride was great indeed, seeing as both he and Precia had been a part of Fate's martial arts training. With a serious expression Jail answered, "Mr. Mashita will receive the same punishment as I do not allow such fowl language in my school. This is also not Mr. Mashita's first offense, so I'm certain he does not wish for yet another transgression to be placed on his permanent record."

"I see. Good day, Principal Scaglietti." Fate turned away with a smile on her face. In the end, your uncle as the Principal of the school really did pay off.

Takeo glared at her from his seat as she passed by. Despite his strong dislike for her, he couldn't do anything besides cast cold glances in her direction after a warning he received from Yunno. Not to mention if he did try something, he was a little weary of what she'd do in return. Moreover, he'd be heavily ridiculed for the rest of his life if he tried to get back at her.

Fate had paid barely any attention to the glaring boy. She was too busy mulling over what to tell her girlfriend.

* * *

_End Flashback_...

"So that's it." Fate sighed as she finished her story, including Remy breaking up with her.

Lindy and Precia shared a long look, as if holding a telepathic conversation. Both had managed to conceal their surprise when their daughter explained how she, directly or indirectly, defended Nanoha Takamachi's honor. Although to say it was a complete shock may have been a stretch. Much like Jail both women were conflicted between pride and parental duty. Picking fights definitely wasn't something Lindy wanted to support, however Fate fought for a good reason. Neither woman could say that they wouldn't have crushed the boy's face as well, but their daughter didn't need to know that... At least at the moment.

Lindy broke their connection and leveled their daughter with a severe look. She was aware of Fate's unstable emotional state, but discipline was needed. "First, I understand your reason for fighting. However, just because you have power..."

"Doesn't mean your entitled to using it." Fate finished with a bored tone. She had heard the phrase many times from her mothers. "Especially against those who are weaker than you."

"Exactly. So you're grounded for two weeks." Maybe it wasn't severe punishment, but Lindy couldn't bring herself to hand out much more. Fate glanced at the carpet. Yet another depressing fact placed on her shoulders. "Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." The blonde mumbled.

"I'm going to get more tea. Do either of you want anything?" Lindy asked, standing from the couch.

"Iced tea, please." Precia asked with a smile, silently appreciating her wife's rear. Fate remained silent, too emotionally and physically drained to walk up the stairs to her room.

The doctor observed the melancholy expression of her daughter. "Fate?" Glazed over burgundy met sympathetic violet and Precia smiled sadly. The older woman gestured to the spot left vacant by her wife. Fate left her backpack on the recliner and sank down in the seat next to her mom.

Precia flipped through the channels and Fate looked on with a vacant expression. "So you fought in a skirt and you broke his nose?"

"Yep."

The other woman chuckled, "Like one those girls from Ikki Tousen."

"Yeah, except less fanservice."

"Did he cry when the nurse reset it?" Precia asked with a smirk.

"Like baby." Fate said, a small smile forming on her face.

"Awesome." The doctor held up her hand for Fate to high five. The Testarossa women grinned.

"Precia." A warning came from the entranceway to the kitchen.

The purple-haired woman cleared her throat and frowned, "I mean shame on you." Fate's smile only broadened.

"Hopeless." Lindy grumbled as she reentered the living room with Precia's iced tea, a glass of water for Fate, and green tea for herself.

She handed Fate the glass, kissing her on the forehead as she did so. Though not apparent, Lindy could sense the underlying hurt her daughter was experiencing from the break-up. Lindy sat down and squeezed Fate's forearm, "She wasn't good enough for you anyways."

Precia chuckled and leaned towards the blonde, wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulders. "No one will be good enough for Lindy's baby girl."

Lindy playfully glared at her wife, "Shut up, you." Fate smiled as she absorbed the warmth her mothers exuded. The blonde leaned fully against Precia, resting her head in the crook of her Mom's neck.

* * *

_One month later... Senior Prom... May 12..._

Nanoha wore a enchanting smile as the camera snapped for the third time. Alisa, Hayate, Mariel, Nanoha, Shamal, Shari, Signum, and Suzuka had chosen three different poses for the group to do. In the first Hayate had allowed the couples to stand together, in the second Hayate had all the cheerleaders in one row, and in the last Nanoha told Hayate to be quiet because she was not about to make a pyramid in her prom dress.

They chose to take their pictures before going to eat. Hayate flirted her way to the front of the line and the group was thankful for the cheerleader's preferred method of persuasion. The brunette with shoulder length hair was particular persuasive in her elegant dark grey, feet-length, backless dress. The silky fabric clung to the cheerleader's curves and the halter-top style allowed for a dangerous amount of cleavage to be appreciated. No dress of Hayate's would be complete without thin crystal strands wrapping around the girl's midsection and linking together over the exposed creamy skin of her back. To finish of a Hayate-style dress was a side-front slit that ended dangerously high on the cheerleader's toned thigh.

Shamal and Signum had chose to attend in black and white. Shamal's dress was a white, silky, floor-length dress that clung to the young woman's body and hung loosely around her legs. The dress hide the strappy white heels she was wearing. The sparkling straps of the dress formed a V over the top half of her back, leading the eyes to diamond framed marble skin of her lower back.

Signum wore a knee-length black strapless dress accented with a sparkling crystal band that highlighted a delicious amount of cleavage available for Shamal's shameless ogling. The satin fabric hugged Signum's toned and voluptuous body in such a way that made the pink-haired swimmer uncomfortable and her partner aroused. The ensemble ended with strappy black peep toed platform heels, which the swimmer was certain would break her ankles before the night was over. Other students may have also tried to get a good look at Signum's goodies, but a bone-chilling glare from her blonde girlfriend sent them staring at their very intriguing footwear.

Nanoha chucked as she listened to Signum complain to Shamal about her heels and how beauty shouldn't be so painful. The devious glint in Shamal's eyes as she took in her lover's appearance told Nanoha Signum wouldn't be complaining about her attire for very long.

The head cheerleader smiled as she watched her friends going about their various activities. She grinned as she caught sight of Hayate on the prowl. The brunette cheerleader had attended prom stag, explaining to Nanoha that there would be many insecure and broken-hearted women whose inhibitions would be lowered on a romantic night such as Prom. Naturally, Nanoha had admonished her friend for saying such a thing. Although according to the scene before her, Hayate had only been stating the facts.

The band was suppose to go on about a twenty minutes ago, but stated they were experiencing some technical difficulties. Soft music from the ballroom's speakers filled the air and students entertained themselves with the games outside on the veranda surrounding the hotel's grand ballroom. She watched as Alisa and Suzuka challenged each other to Dance Dance Revolution that was set up outside. She noticed Yunno Scrya and his girlfriend locked in an intense duel of foosball against Kenta Hino and his girlfriend.

Sapphire eyes moved from the outside activities, then to her untouched chocolate cake, and up to the stage set for the band. Nanoha watched as a tall girl in a short white pleated skirt, a simple yellow halter, and authentic black Vans handed a duffle bag to the lead singer. Much to Nanoha's surprise the band playing was led by Chrono Harlaown. However, instead of watching the navy haired boy set up with the band her eyes followed the mysterious girl. She couldn't see the girl's face as it hidden by the hood of her black leather jacket.

Without explanation to her friends, who were locked in a tongue duel, she stood and followed the mystery girl. She knew she had seen those legs before and something about that walk also tipped her off to the girl's identity. In a short amount of time she'd crossed the ballroom, arriving at the exit.

Nanoha hesitated in the doorway. Uncertainty and apprehension filled the head cheerleader when it came to the girl in question. However, excitement also filled the cheerleader as she thought about the the mystery girl being a blonde swim captain. She had somewhat avoided Fate after the fight and her subsequent eavesdropping.

The normally decisive cheerleader had no idea what to say or expect from the swimmer. She also knew she might not get another chance to talk to blonde as graduation was fast approaching. Shrugging off her nerves, Nanoha lifted her chin and put on a brave face as she continued tracking the girl in the black jacket.

It might not even be her, Nanoha told herself. Though her mind warned her of the possibility that the girl wasn't the swim captain, her heart really hoped the mystery girl was the blonde.

Nanoha bit her lip in apprehension as she rode down the escalator, sapphire eyes scanned the crowd. Finally, her eyes locked on her target entering one of the many little shops, boutiques, and eateries that lie between the two towers of the hotel. Nanoha lost sight of the girl when she stepped off of the escalator, but she made a beeline through the tourists to where she last saw the black jacket.

The head cheerleader broke through the crowd and stopped outside of what she recognized as an ice cream shop. Her sapphire eyes stared at long blonde hair tied with a black ribbon. She stood stock still as the blonde paid for her two scoop waffle cone, thanked the worker, and walked out of the little shop. The swimmer savored the creamy chocolate goodness as she walked towards a bench near a concrete raised bed garden she saw before entering the ice cream shop. The dimly lit bench wasn't occupied and was the perfect spot for a peaceful people watching.

She stopped in her tracks when her eyes locked onto shimmering deep pink. She followed the free flowing sculptured ruffles of the pleated silk dress to the midsection of the wearer. Burgundy eyes lingered on the band of diamantes sparkling in the yellow light of the outdoor marketplace. Her eyes traced the deep V-neck that outlined the ample chest of the young woman before her. The blonde's facial expression faded from awed to a easy smile as she took in the creamy bare arms and luscious velvet skin of the girl's neck.

Warm burgundy locked with amused and playful sapphire. Nanoha smiled shyly at the blonde, cheeks rosy from blonde's close and thorough inspection of her appearance. Fate grinned, exposing her pearly whites. "Shouldn't a princess like you be at ball, dancing with her prince?"

Nanoha shrugged, "I have no prince. Their not really my type."

"Well, you never struck me as needing a prince." Nanoha looked away for a moment, then met those burgundy eyes again.

"Who needs a prince when they have knight in shining armor?" Both girls blushed, but Fate's cheeks glowed brighter at the memory Nanoha was alluding to.

The blonde laughed a little and smiled at the auburn beauty, "I guess so, huh."

Fate stared just a little longer at the gentle auburn waves draped on Nanoha's shoulders, the half-up, swept look making the cheerleader look soft, sweet, and absolutely gorgeous. The blonde walked over the bench and sat down. The 'princess' followed and gracefully sat beside her. The silence was comfortable, yet different for the two girls.

"Thank you." Nanoha spoke softly, but loud enough for Fate to hear over the sounds of the city. She thought to explain herself, "I know you probably didn't do it to 'defend my honor'," she giggled at the phrase then continued, "but you did anyways. Thank you, Fate." The girl paused, but not long enough for Fate to reply, "Although, I was about to kill him myself."

The blonde chuckled, not doubting the HBIC's words. "And I'm sure if you hadn't, Alisa or Hayate would have." Fate smiled, then spoke again. "You pleaded my innocence to Jail. You don't have to thank me, Nanoha," the swimmer's voice was soft and warm, bring a light blush to Nanoha's cheeks.

Nanoha bit her lip, worrying over her next words to the blonde, "Well then... I should at least apologize for the whole you know..." The cheerleader smiled sheepishly.

"Ah... the eavesdropping and watching me get dumped." Fate spoke light-heartedly, only playfulness in her eyes.

"Yeah. That." Nanoha looked away in embarrassment. "Sorry."

The swimmer rolled her eyes, "It's okay. And I don't know if you're actually sorry or if you just want to laugh."

"I am!" The girl in pink exclaimed.

Fate laughed at the enthusiasm Nanoha demonstrated, "Okay. I believe you."

Both girls sat in silence, smiles on their faces as they watched people pass by. Sapphire eyes drifted to the ice cream cone sitting idle in Fate's hand after the blonde had taken a decent bite out of it. Fate noticed the longing look in Nanoha's eyes and grinned, "Here." Fate held out the ice cream cone for Nanoha to take and the cheerleader was about to decline until the blonde added, "Take it. It's melting faster with those heated looks you keep giving it."

Nanoha laughed and took the cone from the blonde's hand. Taking a good lick of the creamy confection, her eyelids drifted closed as the smooth, chocolate caressed her taste buds. "Oh my god, I'm in heaven." Fate laughed at her companion's dreamy expression. "I can't be believe never went here before." Nanoha said looking at the gold label on the paper wrapper of the waffle cone.

"You've been missing out."

"I know." The cheerleader took a few more licks and bites of the creamy deliciousness, then handed it over to Fate.

"Thanks. I thought you were gonna eat it all." Fate grinned mischievously and Nanoha bumped her shoulder. "Still coming back for my delicious ice cream, I see."

Fate blushed, but the dim lights hid it well enough. Nanoha laughed and shook her head at the teasing comment.

"Yeah, yeah. You're milkshake brings all the girls to yard." Nanoha quoted the notorious song and Fate threw her head back laughing along with Nanoha.

The laughter died down and Fate wore a serious expression. She took a bite of her ice cream then said, "Damn right, its better than yours, I could teach you, but I'd have to charge." Both girls broke out into a fit of giggles, ignoring the strange looks they received from passing tourists.

When silence reigned over them once more, Nanoha smiled and asked, "So I thought you were banned from Prom, trying to sneak in?"

"Didn't really look like it's worth the effort. And I have no desire to dance to my brother's singing."

"Yeah, I'd imagine that'd be kind of awkward. Especially with a lot of girls, and guys, checking him out."

"Gross." Fate said with a disgusted face. "I had to drop off the drummer's spare drum sticks because apparently they didn't think to bring extra. One of the microphones were broken and Chrono refuses to use anything except his own microphones. And Chrono forgot his lucky socks. So I had to pick up all that stuff from their apartment, which is disgusting, and bring it here." Fate shook her head, "Pretty messed up, right? My brother is attending my Prom and I'm not."

The comment made Nanoha feel a little guilty, "Sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. I chose to hit Takeo." Fate declared and Nanoha didn't challenge her.

During the pause in conversation, Fate heard the strumming of an acoustic guitar. With a smile the blonde stood up and offered her hand to the auburn beauty. Nanoha gave her a confused look, but took the offered hand. "Thank you." The cheerleader stared at their intertwined fingers, uncertain as to why Fate hadn't let go. However, she wasn't about to complain.

"So you can return to your boring Prom," the blonde grinned, "Or you can hang out with the delinquent?"

"I don't know. According to Mrs. Kimura, we both belong to the bad girls club." Nanoha smirked.

"Yeah. But I got into a brawl."

"It wasn't really a brawl. It was more like stun gun versus a Nerf dart gun." Fate nodded at the odd, but somewhat true comparison.

"True. Still I got into a fight. I totally win the badass contest."

"I didn't know it was contest." Nanoha complained as Fate led her past the lobby and to the sea-side walkway.

"It's always a contest with us."

Nanoha smiled, mischief in her eyes, "Well, I'll let you have that one 'cause I'm pretty sure I've won all the other ones."

Fate would have challenged her, but instead chose to watch the girl grin victoriously in the moonlight. They strolled hand-in-hand along the concrete pathway, gazing at the moon and watching small waves crashing and recede from the beach. Nanoha's ears perked up when the sound of singing hit her ears. The blonde swimmer smiled when they arrived at their destination.

She had assumed the music was coming from one of the hotel's free, outdoor entertainment. Her family had came once before to listen to a band at the small outdoor stage. White hotel towers on both sides of the open area in addition to the front lobby enclosed the outdoor pool and lounge area on three sides, leaving the beach front open. Three huge banyan trees towered above the round tables with umbrellas beneath them. The small stage was set-up out in the open with speakers and lights on both sides of the platform. Nanoha smiled and pulled Fate along, claiming one of the open tables in front of the outdoor dance floor.

The leader singer smiled at the two teenagers girls racing to claim the table, despite their being quite a few empty tables on the clear May night. Groups of various sizes sat around the stage enjoying the soothing sounds of the band as the full moon hovered over the calm ocean in the background. Fate smiled as she watched the usually composed head cheerleader let down her guard and simply bask in the ambiance of the night.

A waitress came by and took their order. Despite the ice cream she had earlier, Fate was still hungry because Nanoha had eaten half of the chocolate treat. As a result, she felt entitled to the burger and fries she ordered. Nanoha occasionally stole a fry or two from the blonde and sipped on the plantation iced tea she had ordered. The cheerleader was quick in her thievery as to avoid being caught by blonde who growled every time Nanoha snatched away another fry.

Besides the game of food snatching, the duo told stories about their sports experiences and various other topics. Nanoha prompted Fate to talk about her failed relationship of which the blonde reluctantly confessed a few things. Naturally she left out Nanoha's indirect involvement in her break-up. In return, Fate asked the head cheerleader about her long-time single status. They talked and laughed, but the words and the feelings that should have been shared were held prisoner. Certain things were just too confusing and too grand for either girl to broach. Instead they simply chose to enjoy the night.

Time passed faster than both girls imagined and Fate knew the band was approaching its finish. Nanoha sensing something similar stood up and held out her hand to the blonde. The swimmer resisted until Nanoha explain, "I think that this princess deserves a dance seeing as I'm missing my ball. And since you stole me away, I do believe its you're responsibility to make it up to me."

In the background Fate vaguely notes that the male singer has taken over. Only the acoustic guitar accompanied his voice as he sang _Sway _by The Perishers.

Fate smiled and took Nanoha's hand, "Stole you away?" They walked out onto the dance floor, finding a spot among the small crowd to dance. Despite suggesting the dance, Nanoha was at a lost when they arrived at the dance floor. Fate sensed the uncertainty and placed her hand, albeit cautiously, on the cheerleader's exposed mid-back. She clasped Nanoha's left hand and pulled the other girl close. Nanoha laid her right hand on Fate's left shoulder and stared into intriguing burgundy eyes. "You came looking me remember?" Fate smiled as she watched Nanoha blush and look away. "I'm glad you found me," the blonde whispered softly as burgundy eyes locked with sapphire.

Nanoha could feel her heart pounding faster in her chest as she stared into those intense wine-red orbs, feeling herself falling into the void. Fear rushed through her veins as she fell into the unknown. The blonde fought similar feelings and didn't know how to react. The cheerleader's first instinct was to retreat from the unfamiliar territory and did so by breaking their staring contest. Nanoha rested her head against Fate's shoulder, trying fight off those strange feelings.

Fate closed her eyes as they swayed to the music, savoring the warmth of Nanoha's body pressed against her own. As they drifted she allowed her mind to relax. Nanoha's body eased into the gentle and warm embrace of the swim captain, allowing her worries to melt away. Bowing her head, Fate inhaled deeply, committing the cheerleader's perfume to memory. "I forgot to tell you," the blonde spoke in the soft and warm voice of hers. Nanoha unconsciously held her breath, waiting on the blonde to continue. "You look beautiful," Fate said and thought about adding, always. However, she was too afraid to say the word aloud.

Even without the additional word a genuine smile and rosy blush took over Nanoha's features. The cheerleader was glad Fate couldn't see her. Both teens moved to the music, listening but more focused on the person warming their hearts. Nanoha slid her left hand out of Fate's right and wrapped her arms loosely around Fate's neck as the next song started. The swimmer allowed her hands to rest on Nanoha's lower back, her thumb rubbing tender, slow circles on the cheerleader's velvet skin.

The singer announced the last song of the night and neither girl broke their easy sway. Fate lifted her eyelids revealing sad burgundy eyes. She couldn't understand the confusing and mixed feelings of adoration and wanting that arose when her arms were wrapped around the cheerleader. Furthermore, she didn't have time to consider such emotions.

Nanoha bit her lip as she tried to drown out the loud beating of her heart and desire for the blonde that coursed through her veins. They were headed in different directions and meant to follow different paths. Nothing good could come of such strong and strange emotions. Neither knew whether the passion for each other flowing through their veins was fresh and brand new or remnants of their shared lust. Unable to trust either origin brought them to their only option... Walking away from each other... walking away from whatever it was that existed between them.

They both had bright and open futures at two different universities. Both accepted the fact that their destinies lay in opposites directions. For Fate it was Mid U and for Nanoha it was Uminari U. But that only made saying goodnight and goodbye harder. Sure they might see each other again and they might even carry an enjoyable conversation. But everything would be different. They would be living lives foreign to each other and who they were now might change entirely in time. And that was life. Just because they acknowledged the truth behind the situation, didn't mean they wanted to accept it. However, time passed and their moment expired.

Nanoha exhaled a heavy breath and Fate inhaled Nanoha's perfume one last time. The song came to a close and those around them clapped. The head cheerleader pulled away with a fake smile on her face. Fate could feel the sadness behind Nanoha's smile because she felt and smiled the same way. "Walk me back to my room?" Fate nodded yes to Nanoha's fragile and hesitant question.

Their steps slowed as they closed in on Nanoha and Hayate's hotel room. Both girls knew Hayate wouldn't be sleeping in the room. They stopped in front of Nanoha's room, hands still linked together. Neither could look into the other's eyes, too afraid that their desires and mixed feelings would show. Fate stared at their linked hands, simply staring. Nanoha thought about asking Fate to stay the night, but that'd only be asking for trouble. The moment they were sharing would be last time they would have alone with one another. Both knew this and thought of different ways to make it last longer. The blonde was leaving on graduation day to go on a trip with her mothers, then she would be heading straight to Mid U. If Fate stayed the night, it would only serve to make letting go more painful.

Nanoha finally mustered the courage to meet Fate's burgundy eyes. She wanted to give girl, who would always be her first, one last real smile. Fate returned the gesture with just as much affection and emotion. Nanoha swung her heels and pink clutch back and forth in her left hand before she broke the silence. "Thank you. I had wonderful time," she whispered.

"Me too." The honesty of the statement coming through. Fate placed a soft kiss on the cheerleader's hand. "Goodnight," Fate said softly, letting Nanoha's hand slide from her own.

Fate turned away, but the goodbye just didn't sit right with Nanoha. She couldn't say goodbye like that. The swimmer heard the light footsteps behind her, but didn't think much of it. A hand landed on her shoulder and spun her around.

The blonde had no time to question the other girl as Nanoha crushed their lips together. The cheerleader's right hand slid into silky golden tresses, massaging Fate's scalp as she did so. The blonde caught on fast, wrapping her arms around Nanoha's waist and holding the cheerleader tightly to her body. The kiss was sensual and primal, everything both girls needed it to be. Just before Nanoha ran out of breath, she pulled out of the lip-lock, and slapped Fate hard across the face. The head cheerleader ran backwards quickly, careful not to step on the train of her dress. Sapphire eyes were bright with mischief and the HBIC's smile was just as playful.

The stunned blonde cradled her smarting cheek with a open mouth. She watched the cheerleader run out of her range with a Cheshire grin on her face. Fate lowered her hand. Despite the stinging sensation she couldn't shake the smile off her face nor could she find it in herself to be angry with the girl. "You're something else," the blonde shook her head, burgundy eyes still watching the other girl.

"I'm your favorite brand of ice cream." Nanoha giggled then tapped her cheek, "Something to remember me by."

You're impossible to forget, Fate thought to herself. "Thank you," the blonde glared at the auburn beauty's antics. "Goodbye, Princess."

"Goodnight, Fate Testarossa." Nanoha said as she slid the key card through the lock and entered her room, but not before one last mischievous smile directed toward the onlooking blonde.

The swimmer sighed heavily as she turned away from the locked hotel door, wearing a permanent smile.

* * *

**A/N:**

Stop! Stop right there. Stop smiling the goofy smile that you make when you encounter cute NanoFate moments... Well hopefully that caught at least one of you. So where to begin... I know enough parents to know when your kid does something bad, yet at the same time you think its totally cool its difficult to punish them. I'd totally tell you the name of the ice cream place but I'm saving it for the another story I'm working on. And yes I used the setting of where my own prom took place for this chapter. I don't really watch Ikki Tousen (b/c of fanservice), but I do have a favorite character. Kaison, Shin, Kenta, Remy, and Takeo are my characters.

One last thing, if anyone knows of any arrogant/conceited songs please recommend them. I have a few (quiet a few) but I need more. Thanks! Thank you for reading and please review.


	15. Lead Me On Part 1

**Bad Romance**

Chapter 14: Lead Me On Part 1

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Lyrics and time changes in _Italics_.

**Music:**

Songs mentioned, referred, or themed to:

_Lead Me On_ by Gloriana

_Just Stay Here Tonight_ by Augustana

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN or any of its characters.

_Five and a Half Years Ago... Sophomore Year of University (college)... January_

* * *

**Normal**

"What are you doing?" The golden blonde hissed to the young man with dark blue hair.

"We're having an emergency team meeting!" Chrono growled in a whisper to his little sister. The two siblings pressed their backs flush against a tan leather love seat.

"They're going to find us and take us both out. Go find your own hiding place!"

"Relax!" Chrono lifted his hand in front of his baby sister's face in order to ward off anymore comments. "The last I saw the sorceress was walking to the garage and the witch went upstairs. So we need to come up with a plan..." The quarterback shrugged and smiled sheepishly, "And I need ammo."

"How'd you run out? All you do is hide." Fate complained, reaching for her fanny pack.

"Recon, Fate. I gather intelligence and..."

"And then you get shot." The blonde shook her head, "What happened to your ammo?"

Chrono rubbed the back of his neck, "I may or may not have eaten it." Fate narrowed her eyes on him. "Don't give me that look I know you snuck a few too."

Fate looked down in shame, "I ate two at most. They're impossible to resist. Tiny clouds of sugar."

Chrono nodded along to Fate's description of the fluffy, soft white mini marshmallows they were using as ammunition. Their conversation ceased as featherlight footsteps creeping down the stairs echoed through the living room. Chrono's eyes widened with each footstep. Suddenly, another set of feet seemed closer to their position. The approaching footsteps meant one thing. The teal sorceress and the purple witch were closing in on them... at the same time.

"I have a plan." Fate mouthed. Chrono nodded and the blonde continued, "Sorry." The young man frowned at the swimmer.

The lightning fast blonde reached out with one open hand and grabbed her brother's ticklish sides. "AH HA HA HA!" The serious football captain shot to his feet from a crouching position, laughing as he did so. Immediately after his exposure, two mini marshmallows from two single load PVC marshmallow gun hit him square in the chest.

Fate popped up soon after hearing her enemies fire at her brother. She targeted and hit the teal sorceress with with her first marshmallow bullet. Quick as possible she loaded the marshmallow from her hand into the pipe mouth piece and blew hard. The purple witch was in the midst of loading her PVC weapon when a mini marshmallow hit her in the chest.

"I win!" Fate declared loudly. Dark violet and stormy blue eyes glared at the celebrating swimmer.

"What was that?" Chrono angrily shouted.

"I said I was sorry. Don't be so angry. We won!" The blonde smiled brightly.

"You used me!"

"And now we're equal." The quarterback looked as if he was about to protest but his sister continued. "I haven't forgotten about the water ballon fight during summer." The blonde narrowed her burgundy eyes on her brother.

Chrono stopped his glaring and shrugged, "Fine." Then, he smirked at the sorceress and the witch. "We owned you!"

Precia raised an eyebrow at her son, then huffed her irritation, "About time. I was starting to get tired of winning."

"You won twice." Fate interjected.

"AND last round was winner takes all." The quarterback grinned.

Precia laid her black and violet spray painted PVC gun against her shoulder. The doctor placed her hand on her cocked hip and gave them a look that said 'Really now'.

"Just can't stand the thought of being bested by your mothers." Lindy grinned at her two glaring children.

"Whatever my little losers. Go ahead and make up rules that make you feel better about being failures." Chrono and Fate shook their heads as they watched Precia make her way to the kitchen. "I need a victory glass of wine."

"It's eleven in the morning." Fate commented, disapproval clear in her voice.

"It's eleven fifty-eight." Precia corrected.

"Yes. And by the time I blend my margarita and your mom pours her wine it will be twelve." Lindy informed Chrono and Fate.

"It's a holiday. I'm entitled to drinking and eating as much as I want." The doctor explained herself.

Grey-blue and burgundy eyes connected as the siblings communicated silently. Chrono turned is attention back to the kitchen, "What kind of wine are you drinking? I think you should open up the Cab I brought home."

"I'll put salt on the margarita glasses." Fate announced, falling in line behind Chrono.

At five in the afternoon the doorbell unexpectedly rang. Lindy looked through the peephole, then opened the door with a welcoming smile. "Hi Signum."

The pink-haired swimmer smiled politely as she replied, "Hi Mrs... Aunty Lindy."

The police chief grinned at the young woman's stumble, "I have faith that you'll get it right one day, Signum. Fate's in the living room. Probably playing Wii bowling with her brother."

"Were they drinking earlier?"

"Not very much. So they hopefully haven't resorted to violence... yet."

"Good."

"Come in and make yourself at home."

"Thank you." Signum headed towards the living room.

Lindy walked back to the kitchen. She reclaimed her seat on one of the black barstools stationed around the kitchen island. "Need any help?"

"No, I got it." Precia replied as she continued to prepare a dressing for the roasted chicken salad she planned on preparing later.

"Still unwilling to ask for help I see." Lindy teased. The officer kept her eyes on her magazine, avoiding her wife's playful glare.

Precia turned back to her mixing bowl, recalling fond memories, "It's all your fault that I don't know how to ask for help."

"Really?" Lindy raised an eyebrow.

"Because I never got a chance to ask..." Violet eyes connected with blue-green orbs, "You helped me before I could beg for help." A soft smile overtook Lindy's features and a tender warmth filled her eyes.

"As I recall, you couldn't say anything because you were blubbering. Mascara running down your cheeks. And I do believe that snot was also involved." The teal-haired woman lightly rested her pointer finger against her pursed lips. "Oh, and you were making these noises... like dying animal."

"Lindy!" Precia exclaimed loudly and turned to face her wife completely. Hands on her hips she shook her head from side to side at the grinning officer. "I did not sound like that."

"Well, it was a very odd sound. I think I saw some shoppers running out of the grocery store because they thought a wild animal was being captured." Lindy drank her tea to avoid giggling or grinning broadly at the adorable pout her wife was sporting.

"And you're still so cruel to me." Precia continued her glare-pout, until a throat cleared at the kitchen entrance.

"Am I interrupting something?" Chrono asked from the entranceway.

"No." Lindy replied first.

"Good, cause I'm hungry."

"You had huge lunch." Precia admonished.

"Yeah and now I need an afternoon snack." Chrono explained.

"You're uncle will be here in an hour. You can wait until then."

"Come on, Ma." He complained to Precia. "I'm growing boy. I need sustenance."

Precia smirked at the explanation. "My dear little boy in his fifth year of college for a four-year degree, the answer is still no."

"How about just a bowl of salad? I mean most of it's water and you're making my favorite, most delicious dressing on the planet. So... please?"

Precia glanced over at Lindy, who was head down in her magazine with a grin on her face. She knew Chrono's bowl of salad would me more like a large mixing bowl with a mountain of salad mixed with half a roasted chicken. "Fine..." The quarterback began to celebrate, "On one condition." The doctor smirked at her son, "You introduce us to that girlfriend of yours."

"Damn Fate..." Chrono growled and turned his eyes away from his mother's amused ones. Returning to meet his mother's gaze, he spoke confidently, "She's just a friend."

Lindy chose that moment to interrupt, "First, she's just friend."

"Then, she's a girlfriend." Precia finished.

"And suddenly she's pregnant."

"We're having a shotgun wedding." The doctor nodded along.

"All without your poor mothers having had the chance to meet her." The police chief shook her head in disapproval.

"Unable to give our opinion."

"Or embarrass you by telling stories and sharing photo albums."

"What crime!" Precia cried out.

"Stealing our rights as mothers."

Chrono rolled his eyes at the dramatic attack, "Enough with the guilt." He shook his head and knew the next words to leave his mouth were a big mistake, "Fine..." The quarterback scratched the back of his neck and looked a little guilty, "Actually, you already know her." Chrono avoided their questioning eyes by staring at the wall. "At least Mom does," blue-grey eyes hesitantly looked towards Lindy.

"I do?" Lindy's eyebrows rose.

"She works at the precinct." Precia frowned and went through the list of female officers working under Lindy. "Amy."

"Amy Limietta?"

"Yes," Chrono looked down, blush creeping up his neck.

"Amy Limietta?" Precia repeated Lindy's question.

"Yes." Chrono repeated his answer.

"Are you sure?" Lindy asked.

"Yes... I mean... What is that suppose to mean?" The young man frowned at his two mothers.

Lindy and Precia shared a look, then went back to their respective activities. The couple replied to their son's question at the same time, "Nothing."

The wrinkles of confusion on Chrono's forehead deepened as he took in his mothers' joint response. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Precia waved off his concern. "Explains why she was a little skiddish around us at the Christmas party."

"Looks like I have to have a conversation with Miss Limietta." Lindy said calmly, masking her underlying fascination at her son's obvious embarrassment.

"NO!" Chrono pleaded. "I... I... haven't... actually," the ex-quarterback took a breath, "I haven't actually asked her out yet." He quickly added, "I want to! I just haven't done it yet. I going to..."

Precia raised an eyebrow at her fidgeting son, "What are you waiting for?"

"How long have you been messing around with her?" Lindy frowned.

Chrono threw his hands in the air, "I haven't been messing around with her." He took a seat beside Lindy, "I told you were just friends."

"Yeah, just friends." Precia said skeptically. "But you don't want to be just friends." The doctor shrugged, "You should think about the other guys who are just friends with her. Hm? You think they're gonna let New Year's Eve pass by without trying to use the romantic atmosphere to sweep her off her feet?"

The young man's shoulder's dropped. "You think some guy is gonna ask her out tonight?"

"Who knows? She's very pretty girl and her biological clock is just ticking away. She's probably looking for a stable relationship with a guy who can provide for their future family."

"I guess you'll find out when she calls you, her guy friend, to tell you that she's got a date some handsome detective so she can't hang out with you."

He turned to Lindy, "There's a detective who wants to ask her out?"

The officer shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. I can't really say, but I do see a few heads turn whenever she comes in for a shift." Lindy shrugged again, but didn't look her son in the eye, "Maybe I saw a detective having a very close conversation with her. Maybe I didn't. I can't say for certain."

Chrono paled and fumbled off his seat. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna go. I'll be back later. I gotta get... you know something. Okay... alright... love you... bye." He hastily kissed his mothers goodbye and grabbed his jacket.

"Drive carefully!" Precia shouted. As soon as the door slammed shut, the doctor turned to her wife, "Good job, honey."

"Great teamwork, if I do say so myself."

"Yep." Precia shrugged, "Gotta do whatcha gotta do to get grandkids."

Lindy hummed in agreement. "Yes. And its not like Fate will be giving us any in the meantime."

"Won't be giving you what?" Fate crossed her arms in the kitchen entryway.

"Nothing." Precia said quickly, looking guilty.

"Are you talking about grandchildren again?"

"Of course not." The purple-haired doctor covered.

"Is that why Chrono ran out of the house?" Fate turned her questioning eyes on Lindy. The officer refused to look up from her magazine, "Ma?"

"He ran out of the house. That boy!" Lindy condemned.

"And I was just about to make him salad. Geez!" Precia exaggerated.

"You're both guilty. I don't know of what. But you're both guilty." The blonde decided.

Precia took opportunity to change the subject, "So what brings you to the kitchen. Scrounging for food like you're brother?"

"No. Actually... Er... I'm going to go to Hayate's New Year's Eve party." The sentence came out as half-question, half-statement.

Again the Lindy and Precia shared a look, "Okay but..."

"Don't drink and drive, don't do drugs, and be home before the sun rises." Fate huffed and rolled her eyes.

Precia looked as if she was about to say something when Fate interrupted, "Drive defensively because they're could be ice or drunk drivers on the road."

The doctor smiled, but the officer was about to add something. Again Fate intervened with a mumbled, "Have safe sex." The blonde blushed deeply and shook her head from side to side. Lindy grinned and nodded.

"Good." Precia smiled at her daughter, "Have fun."

"Thanks," the blonde said before hugging and kissing her mothers goodbye. "See yah. Tell Uncle Jail I said hi."

"We will. Bye."

"Be safe." Lindy added.

"That was a close one." Precia said as the door closed.

"She's a clever little thing."

"Yep. In a way I feel a little proud that she can figure out our devious plans."

"True." Lindy nodded in agreement. The officer looked thoughtful for a moment, "You think we gave them too much freedom?"

Precia shrugged, "Well, it doesn't matter because they never got into any real trouble."

Lindy took the kettle off the stove when it whistled. She prepared her tea, adding too much sugar as per usual. "I don't know. I think they knew we were trusting them to make the right decisions and to be responsible. So they never considered pushing the boundaries."

"It helped that we instilled a great amount fear in them when they were little," Precia wore a sinister grin.

"You mean taking them to the morgue and you showing them pictures of destroyed organs. I don't know if that was for the best. They had nightmares for weeks." Lindy admonished her wife.

"Hey it worked didn't it."

"I suppose." Lindy shrugged, "I instilled fear in you early in our relationship and you never cheated so I guess it does work." The officer placed her pointer finger to her lips.

"When have I ever given you reason to believe I'd cheat on you?"

"I don't know. But I've heard stories about you doctors." Lindy hid her grin behind her cup of green tea.

Precia smirked, "I've heard those too." The doctor walked to her wife and placed her hands on the officer's hips. Lindy lowered her cup and placed it on the granite countertop. "But you know I can't color within the lines."

Lindy laughed, "That I do know." The teal-haired woman wrapped her arms around her wife's neck.

"And with all the mistakes I've made in my life I don't feel the need to add infidelity to the list." Lindy giggled and shook her head from side to side. "I should be worried about you. You know all those stories about cops."

"Haven't heard those. Care to share?" Lindy asked with a grin.

"Not really." The doctor paused. "Ignorance is bliss." Precia smiled broadly while Lindy chuckled. The officer brushed a few strands of violet hair behind her wife's ear.

The couple shared a long kiss, then broke apart after a chaste kiss. Precia went about preparing the appetizers, humming along to some holiday music. Lindy read her gossip magazine and watched her wife as she sipped her tea.

**A/N:** First I'm terribly sorry about how behind I am in updating all of my stories. The one chapter I was starting to writing became monstrous so I've decided to spilt it into three parts. I'm still working on the last but I should have part 2 out very soon. The Right Kind of Wrong will also be updated. I've also been working on two other stories which I may or may not release before their completion. Thank you for reading and please bare with me I have every intention of finishing this story.

P.S.- Thank you for the song suggestions. Those conceited songs are actually for a ShizNat story I'm working on.


	16. Lead Me On Part 2

**Bad Romance**

Chapter 14: Lead Me On Part 2

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Lyrics and time changes in _Italics_.

**Music:**

Songs mentioned, referred, or themed to:

_Lead Me On_ by Gloriana

_Just Stay Here Tonight_ by Augustana

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN or any of its characters.

_Five and a Half Years Ago... Sophomore Year of University (college)... January _

**Normal**

"That jacket just doesn't match you." Signum frowned at the puffy, black and pink Roxy jacket her golden-haired friend was sporting.

"You've said that at least ten times already. Please move on."

"It's just... And faux fur hood. I don't know." The pink-haired swimmer shook her head.

"Thank you for your valued opinion. Now can we please go inside?" Fate sighed and gestured to Hayate's apartment door.

The pink-haired swimmer looked Fate up and down again, "How many layers of clothes do you have on? You look bloated."

"I do not."

"You do."

Fate narrowed her burgundy eyes on Signum. "Fine, I look puffed. I have on this jacket that you love so much, a black hoody, a long sleeve, a blouse, a cami, and a black lace bra."

"Wow. Good luck with that." Signum shook her head and turned toward the door, then back to Fate. "Just try and look... try and look happy."

"Sure." Fate wore a fake smile.

"Never mind, you look creepy. Cut it out. Just don't mope and attract negative attention."

The fake smile disappeared, replaced by an amused smile. Fate rolled her eyes, then said, "Thank you for the positive encouragement my friend. Can we please go in now?"

"Just one more thing. Now don't be angry but," Signum grabbed the door handle, "...and remember Hayate and Shamal told me to warn you."

"Okay..." Fate said hesitantly.

"Don't get into a fight with Takamachi." Before the blonde swimmer could say anything Signum was through the door.

"What? What makes you think that I would..." Fate walked through the doorway, but the pink-haired swimmer ran from her. "Slippery little..."

Fate smiled at Shamal. The short-haired blonde had her legs wrapped around Signum's waist and hands fisted in shoulder length shaggy, pink hair that jutted out in different angles.

"Fate-fucking-Testarossa get your skinny ass over here and give me a hug." The swimmer laughed and walked over to a grinning Hayate. The brunette wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist and hugged her close. The cheerleader leaned back to take in any changes in the blonde. Hayate gently rested her open right hand on the golden girl's soft cheek. Fate smiled genuinely at her friend, then her face turned to one of pain. "Ah-ah-ah! OW!" Hayate dropped her left arm to her hip while her right hand pinched Fate's cheek.

The smile fell from the brunette's face replaced by a glare. "That's for not hanging out with me for a year and a half." The cheerleader released her hold on the blonde, leaving behind reddened cream colored skin.

The blonde rubbed her cheek, "I'm sorry. I was busy."

"Excuses." The narrowed eyes of the brunette softened and her straight face morphed into a smile. "I'll forgive you as long as you take me shopping tomorrow."

"Okay."

"All day. No complaints." Fate's shoulder's sagged at Hayate's conditions.

"Okay. Are we even now?"

"After we go shopping." Hayate smiled and pecked a pouting Fate on the cheek. The cheerleader was about to walk off when another warning came to mind. Hayate pointed behind her indicating a hallway that seemed to be sectioned off by yellow warning tape. "There's a room down that hallway. Do not go down the hallway. If you make to the end of the hallway don't go in the room. Trust me," Hayate leaned forward to whisper to the blonde. However, Fate leaned away from Hayate causing the confused brunette to inch closer.

The cheerleader hadn't noticed Fate's burgundy eyes locked on someone over her shoulder. Hayate continued, oblivious to the new occupant of the living room, "There's an evil, grouchy, moody, unkept troll that lives in a cave at the end of the hall." Fate fixed her amused red eyes back on Hayate. The brunette had bent knees as if she were about to crouch down, her eyes were downcast to the floor beside her, and her arms were spread out with the palms of her hands facing downward. The cheerleader looked for all intensive purposes as if she were about to creep into the enemy lair.

"Hayate," Fate whispered, "Your troll wouldn't happen to have auburn hair and blue eyes, would it?"

"It does."

"I see." The blonde shoved her hands into her jacket pockets. "I think you should run. Like right now."

"It's behind me isn't." Hayate's shoulder's slumped as she cast a hesitant look behind her.

"A troll? Really?" A feminine voice with an icy edge asked. "And why is there caution tape on my hallway."

"I didn't think you'd want to be bothered. I was being courteous." Hayate explained as she gradually moved behind the blonde swimmer.

Sapphire eyes narrowed in on the brunette. Nanoha closed the distance between her and the brunette, indirectly walking towards the swimmer she hadn't spoken to in a little over a year and half. "Hayate," the head cheerleader's eyes drifted to the taller golden blonde standing in front of the brunette. The said "troll" quickly fixed her eyes back onto Hayate and her shoulders appeared to slouch realizing many things besides the swimmer. "Hayate," the head cheerleader repeated with a defeated tone, "where's the champagne?"

The cheerleader with brunette hair that fell to the middle of her back wore a look of confusion, "It's in the red cooler."

"The good champagne?" Hayate rolled her eyes.

"In the loft, in a grey cooler."

"Thanks." Nanoha moved around the two girls, completely ignoring the blonde. Fate, though a little offended, was preoccupied with the overwhelming smell of alcohol that rolled off of the disheveled looking cheerleader.

Fate and Hayate watched as Nanoha wobbled and stumbled her way to and up the stairs. The duo crept closer to the staircase as the drunkard haphazardly fumbled her way down the stairs. When she finally stepped onto the level floor she brushed tousled auburn strands out of her eyes and behind her ear.

She stumbled past the two onlookers and made her way to her room, ripping down any caution tape she hadn't torn down previously.

"How early did she start her celebration?"

"Around twelvish I think I saw her take her first beer. Though now she's picking up the pace." Hayate shrugged.

"Why exactly does she reek of alcohol and look like she hasn't bathed?"

"I can't give the reason why she's drinking like a sailor. However, I can say she looks like she stepped out of a garbage can because she probably has showered for at least two days."

"And you're not going do anything about this? Like steal that bottle from her."

"If I wanted to die early."

"Hayate." Said girl rolled her eyes and rested her hands on her hips.

"Look I'd help if I could but I can't. I helped her through the beginning of her situation and now she has to work through the rest." Fate frowned at the ambiguous words.

"Fine." Fate walked towards the once taped off hallway.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to steal that bottle away before she gets alcohol poisoning."

Hayate's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Good luck. I hope you're alive when I see you again." Hayate looked at the torn down caution tape, then at the roll on the kitchen countertop. The cheerleader just hoped the terrible twosome wouldn't get into a fight and destroy her apartment. She also worried about her innocent guests who might unknowingly walk into the land mind that was the Takamachi-Testarossa War. "Tape..." Hayate whispered before grabbing the caution tape and packing tape to seal off the dangerous passageway. "I'm sorry, Fate. But you're on your own."

Fate stopped in front of a white door with a wooden sign flipped to the red words 'Keep Out'. "How inviting." The blonde knocked lightly on the closed door, then tried to turn the doorknob. However, the door was locked and remained closed after her first attempt. She tried knocking a little harder only to receive no response. Frowning, the blonde pounded her fist against the door and yelled, "Takamachi, open the door!" Fate could hear the feet stomping around inside the room. The swimmer braced herself for the guaranteed hurricane headed in her direction.

The door flew open, revealing an angry and a frustrated head cheerleader. Cold sapphire eyes initially fell upon the blonde, but the icy reception visibly melted. The alcohol soaked girl seemed to deflate from her rigid attack stance and her eyes fell to the floor. "Fate..." The troubled young woman whispered softly, avoiding eye contact with the swimmer.

The blonde was about to respond in the same gentle manner, "Na..." SMACK! Nanoha's right hand stung after a fierce collision with Fate's left cheek, but the pain was akin to pleasure to the cheerleader. "OW! What the..." SMACK! The stunned blonde cradled both of her reddening cheeks. The drunkard felt a mixture of pain and pride in her left and right hands for inflicting such damage. The swimmer massaged the stinging sensation in both cheeks, hoping neither would bruise. "What was that for?" There was not accusative tone involved in the question. It was stated as a simple question designed only to obtain a reason.

"As if you don't know." Nanoha glared at the blonde. A brief flash of guilt passed through burgundy eyes. "The first one was for ignoring me at the supermarket on Wednesday. You deserved that slap, I waved at you and all." Sapphire eyes narrowed on a guilty looking golden blonde. "The second one was for not saying goodbye. You didn't even go to graduation." The drunkard huffed and turned away.

"I'm..."

"Don't!" The cheerleader spun around so quickly she almost lost her balance. After regaining firm footing and squaring up a single Fate, Nanoha started again. "Don't you dare apo..." The head cheerleader's stomach flipped, probably from her quick maneuver and she needed the bathroom immediately. She pushed the blonde aside with one hand and covered her mouth with the other.

Blegh! Luckily enough, the cheerleader made it to her en suite bathroom in just enough to time to empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Before the start of the second round of vomiting, Nanoha felt cool hands brush against her neck as the swimmer gathered her loose shoulder length hair. The puking continued for another two rounds. By the end Nanoha was confident she didn't have anything left to hack.

Nanoha leaned forward, bracing herself on the toilet seat. "Ugh..." She groaned as Fate rubbed small soothing circles on her back. The music from the party in the living room echoed through the apartment and Nanoha felt as if she were standing next to the speakers. "I don't even remember eating any of that." The words came out muddled and unclear, but Fate received the general idea.

"Yeah, I wouldn't imagine you could." Fate spoke softly, recalling the overwhelming stench of alcohol. Though the blonde was confident she preferred the smell of alcohol to the awful, stomach-churning odor of barf. The swimmer was glad she wasn't a sympathy vomiter otherwise the cheerleader would have been covered in puke from the first round of throw-up.

"I must look horrible. Don't look at me. I look horrible." Fate chuckled at the head cheerleader's ramblings and Nanoha's failed attempt to hide herself by laying her face on the floor beside the toilet. The blonde stood up and moved toward the shower. "Are you leaving? You're leaving 'cause I look horrible, aren't you?" Nanoha's voice was softer as if she were on the verge of crying.

"No." Fate replied simply as she went about adjusting the shower spray to warm water. "I wouldn't leave you like this." Even if I wanted to, Fate thought to herself. The thought was a very confusing one, but a true one nonetheless. "Come on," the golden blonde extended her hand to help the cheerleader to her feet. However, one hand wasn't enough and Fate had to use both hands to lift the girl off the floor.

"Thanks," mumbled a wozzy Nanoha.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get you in the shower." Fate grabbed the bottom of Nanoha's light pink pullover, trying to help the girl undress.

Nanoha swatted Fate's hands away from her. Angry and questioning sapphire eyes turned on the blonde, "What are you doing?"

"Helping you undress."

"I don't need help." The cheerleader grumbled and glared at Fate. She started to undress on her own, but noticed Fate's eyes still on her. "Turn around!"

Fate rolled her eyes. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen the cheerleader naked before. Rather than get into a fight Fate surrendered, "Fine." The blonde turned and faced the wall that was originally behind her.

"Don't look." Nanoha warned.

"I'm not going to look."

"Good." With some luck Nanoha managed to remove her pullover and shirt. The next problem she faced was her sweat pants and panties as she had skipped wearing a bra.

Fate heard a little wobbling and turned around just in time to catch the girl before she tripped into the shower. As Nanoha bent down to try and remove her pants her head swirled with dizziness. Had Fate not turned around to catch her she was fairly certain she would have fallen.

"Don't look." The cheerleader mumbled as she tried to cover her exposed breasts. Again Fate rolled her eyes, but then closed them.

"Turn around," The blonde instructed.

"Why?"

"Because it will be like I'm not looking." Nanoha frowned not quite liking the idea, but having no other way to remove her bottoms. Fate helped guide her to face the opposite direction, then gripped both Nanoha's sweatpants and panties, sliding them down to the cheerleader's feet. Nanoha stepped out of them, but didn't turn around.

"Close your eyes," Nanoha instructed yet again.

"No," the blonde had enough of that, "I need to make sure you can get in there without hurting yourself. Now go in before you catch a cold."

Nanoha huffed in annoyance but did as she was told, opening and closing the blue shower curtain quickly. Fate smiled as she heard the cheerleader sigh as she entered the streaming warm water. "Aren't you going to leave?" Nanoha asked.

"Just take a shower, Nanoha."

There was no reply just the sound of shampoo being squeezed out. While Nanoha showered, Fate removed cleaning supplies from the cabinet beneath the sink. She took off the puffy pink jacket and hung it on the closed bathroom door. It wasn't a glamorous job, but someone had to do it. Fate took out some sanitizing wipes to remove any 'residue', then went about scrubbing the toilet, and cleaning the floor around the toilet. She placed Nanoha's dirty clothes in the laundry bin, folding them so they didn't contaminate the other clothes.

After she was finished she waited on the floor for Nanoha to finish. When the shower turned off she handed Nanoha her fluffy white towel with her eyes closed. The cheerleader smiled at blonde. The long shower had managed to sober her up a bit.

"Thanks," she said as Fate turned away with a nod.

Nanoha wiped up and Fate remained facing the wall. As the auburn haired girl wrapped the towel around her body she noticed the toilet and surrounding area was clean. The blonde was too nice to her, she couldn't understand why. The cheerleader grabbed a towel for her hair before leaving the bathroom.

The blonde closed and locked Nanoha's bedroom door, then took a seat at Nanoha's desk. "Sorry it's a mess in here."

"Yeah it is."

"You're not supposed to agree." Nanoha scolded from inside her closet. "You're suppose to say 'It's fine' or 'Its not that bad'."

"But it is. Bad that is." Fate looked at some of the bottles and cans scattered across the floor. "It's like an alcoholic tornado came through."

"It does not..." Nanoha glanced at her room while she clipped together her bra. "Well... maybe it does." The cheerleader shrugged and went back to looking for an outfit that didn't consist of sweatpants. The cheerleader slid into boxer shorts, but felt prickly hair poke her hands. "Dammit..." She cursed to herself. She hadn't shaved since... The cheerleader couldn't quite recall the last time she had shaved.

Well, it was winter and she single with no intention of looking, so it wasn't as if she didn't have an excuse. But the whole situation changed when Fate Testarossa was sitting in her desk chair. Nothing was going to happen, she thought to herself, but at the same time she couldn't walk around looking like a porcupine. The cheerleader had embarrassed herself enough in front of the blonde.

"How's it going in there?"

"I'm fine!" Nanoha shouted a little too loudly. Fate didn't think much of it, only glad the girl was still alive.

The cheerleader slipped on navy blue sweatpants and a white T-shirt. She picked out a dress and some heels. "I'm going to," Nanoha pointed toward the direction of the bathroom, "get ready. Er... Are you... Don't leave, okay?" The cheerleader changed from question to command, but Fate didn't seem to mind.

"'Kay."

"Okay. And don't clean anything." The slightly more sober Nanoha smiled as the blonde rolled her eyes.

"I'll try not to."

Nanoha glanced at Fate one more time before entering the bathroom. The cheerleader breathed a sigh of relief when she closed the bathroom door. She wasn't quite sure why she was nervous after royally embarrassing herself. The head cheerleader shaved as carefully as possible in her buzzed state. She applied enough make up to take away the dark circles under her eyes, then slipped into her dress. Her heels weren't very high, but could pose a potential challenge in her state. Although, when she slid into them and looked in the mirror she knew the result was worth the risk.

"Damn, I look good for a drunk." She said to herself before gathering her clothes and leaving the bathroom.

"Wow," Fate whispered when the cheerleader returned from the bathroom. Her burgundy eyes scanned up and down the toned body and smooth alabaster skin of the cheerleader. Realizing she was staring Fate cleared her throat and met shy sapphire eyes. "You look really... nice." The swimmer swallowed her awkwardness.

Nanoha clasped her hands in front of her, struggling with a blush. "Thanks," she rolled her eyes, "I know it's a big improvement from my drunk homeless look."

Fate chuckled, "I don't know I think you were doing those sweat pants a favor."

"It is the traditional university attire." Nanoha said with a smile.

"Yeah. Because you're either too lazy to wear real clothes. Or you took too much time on your hair and your make-up so there's no time to chose an outfit."

Nanoha leaned against her desk, standing beside a seated Fate. She nodded in agreement with Fate's conclusion, then added her own thought, "That's when I'm grateful to be an athlete."

"Ah, because we might actually be going to the gym as opposed to wearing sweats cause we're lazy."

Nanoha smiled enjoying the fact that someone understood her thoughts. "Exactly. Though the sweats-wearing folk might actually go to the gym..."

The swimmer finished Nanoha's sentence by interjecting with, "...To power-walk on the treadmill while they check out people who are seriously working out."

"Or they use the elliptical..." Nanoha prompted, knowing the blonde would finish her thoughts.

"...And act like they're reading a magazine while they're actually..."

"...Checking people out." The cheerleader smiled at their easy flow of shared thoughts.

"Right." Fate closed her eyes envisioning the very group of women they seemed to be focusing in on.

"Let me guess you have a particular type of girl in mind." Nanoha asked and Fate bobbed her head up and down. "Victoria Secret Pink sweat pants."

"Yes!" Fate shrugged and a slight blush rose to her cheeks. "I shouldn't say anything though I have a sweatshirt and yoga pants."

Nanoha shrugged, "I have the sweatpants and the duffle bag. Couldn't help it. It caught me when I went there to buy Love Spell body butter."

"Love Spell is a very delectable fragrance."

"Yes it is."

Fate recalled their starting topic, "What about those secret shape-up shoes that are suppose to work like shape-ups but you can't tell they're actually shape-ups?"

"Oh those... I think Shamal has those."

"Nice." The conversation seemed to lull as both girls were consumed with their own thoughts. Fate scratched the back of her neck and stared at a beer bottle on the floor. She picked up the bottle and decided to break the silence, "About the other day... The whole running away thing... I..."

Nanoha squeezed her eyelids shut tight, cursing the fact that she remembers her buzzed actions. "You don't need to apologize. I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you. I shouldn't have slapped you. Twice. I'm so sorry."

"Apology accepted." Fate couldn't meet Nanoha eyes as she gathered her own apology, "I'm sorry for hiding from you in the store." Fate paused and Nanoha waited, knowing the blonde had more to say. "I was nervous. I didn't really know why. I just... I didn't know what to say."

"Hi, would have been enough." Nanoha looked pointedly at Fate.

"Yeah probably. I just didn't think it'd be right. I kind of panicked." The swimmer shrugged.

"Well, this ice breaking experience was much more fitting for us I guess."

"Ah, yes. Destructive behavior is always a good match with us." Fate frowned before speaking, "I left the day before graduation. My parents wanted to go on a family trip before I had to go to summer training."

The cheerleader nodded in understanding. "Hayate said something like that. She also gave me a weird look when I asked where you were."

Fate smiled, imagining the look Hayate probably gave Nanoha. "Sorry I didn't see you before I left."

"We were all pretty busy." Nanoha reluctantly added, "I guess we said goodbye before that. Like I said before misplaced anger."

"You are going to have to explain that to me you know." Nanoha handed Fate her pink jacket she found in the bathroom and the swimmer laid it across her lap. "Thanks."

Nanoha decided to change the topic, "That jacket doesn't really match you. No offense. "

The swim captain rolled her eyes, "That's what I keep hearing."

"I think you look better with your leather jacket." Nanoha then caught herself, "Not that you don't look good it's just..."

"Stop there."

"Thanks."

The blonde shrugged and looked at the jacket, "You're right it doesn't match me and I don't like it."

"Then why'd you buy it?"

"I didn't. My mom did. Christmas gift."

"Of course." Nanoha shrugged, "My mom bought me one of those sweaters with a kitten on the front."

"Did she guilt you into wearing it?"

"Yep. I wore it on Christmas Day and for the rest of the week I spent at home."

"Yeah. My mom made me wear it so she could take a picture." Fate sighed, "If I don't wear it I'll feel guilty."

Nanoha noticed a gleam from the blonde's left wrist. "Who's this from?" The cheerleader picked up Fate's hand and inspected a two-tone, stainless steel, Eco-Drive Citizen watch.

The blonde grinned as she knew she was about to confess something bordering stupid and embarrassing. "It was a break-up gift."

"What? The head cheerleader frowned.

"My ex-girlfriend gave it to me the night before Regionals... when she broke up with me."

"Wow." Nanoha crossed her arms over her chest as her eyebrows rose, "What a bitch."

"Yeah," Fate shrugged. "It was a while ago and I'm over it." Nanoha looked skeptical, "I am. I've been trying to lose it ever since."

"Just give it away. I would have destroyed it." An idea popped up in the cheerleader's head, "I'll destroy it for you."

The blonde held onto the watch, "No! It's expensive. And it's got my name on it. See?" Sapphire eyes widened at the small cursive lettering engraving on the back of the watch.

"Geez. I didn't know breaking up could be so expensive." Another lightbulb went off in Nanoha's mind, "You should date her again and pre-order your breakup gift. Ask for a computer."

"Yeah. No." The blonde sighed, "She cheated on me and she felt guilty so..." Fate shrugged.

Silence filled the air between the two girls. Nanoha looked down hurt and anger filling her sapphire eyes, "At least you got a gift. I got blamed for not paying enough attention to my girlfriend. And because I didn't make her feel special, she cheated on me." Nanoha bit her bottom lip and wrapped her arms tightly around herself.

"Nanoha..." Fate whispered sympathetically.

"I know it wasn't my fault and she's just a selfish, self-serving whore. But it still hurt." Nanoha held herself together as she continued, avoiding Fate's eyes. "She stood me up for our date and even before that I just... I just knew already. And I should have known the first time we met. I should have just turned her down, but didn't." Nanoha sighed, "I went to her apartment after waiting for her for three hours. Part of me was worried for her safety and the other part was just worried what I'd find behind her door. The door was open and the music was blasting through the apartment."

"I heard her before I saw her. I almost turned back, but I kept walking. There she was, naked on the couch with her legs spread wide open for some brunette, who was head down between her thighs." Hot tears slid down Nanoha's cheek as she recalled the feelings that surged through her at that moment, "There was so many things going through my mind, but all that came out was her name. She looked at me, then I bolted."

Fate remained silent not quite knowing what to say. "I broke up with her the next day. She tried to ask for forgiveness at first, then when I made it clear I wasn't going to take her back she started blaming me for her cheating."

Fate shook her head, hating this unknown woman already. "After that I just went numb. I focused on studying for tests and concentrated on cheerleading. On the first day of winter break I had nothing to do, nothing to distract my mind from it. I broke down and cried all day, all night. Hayate said I was in denial before that and I was finally breaking down." Nanoha shook her head, "I freaked out about being alone forever and that no one would ever love me. Then I just started crying uncontrollably at random times. I was washing the dishes and suddenly there was more water running down my face than in the sink."

The head cheerleader brushed the salty droplets away from her eyes and cheeks. "And then I blamed myself for not paying enough attention to our relationship. I felt like maybe I wasn't devoting enough of my time to her. It sounds stupid now, but it made sense at the time. Can you believe I actually considered taking her back? Thankfully Hayate convinced me otherwise."

"It wasn't your fault. She's just a self-satisfying asshole." Fate met Nanoha's eyes and smiled as she said the last part.

"I know," Nanoha looked down again. "After that I was pissed. I was angry for the embarrassment I felt. For making me feel like I wasn't... Good enough. Like the six months we were together meant nothing. I was just so angry at her, at everything."

"Did you get back at her?" Fate asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's childish." Fate gave Nanoha a pointed look. Nanoha sighed, "I may have keyed her car."

"That's weak. I expect more from you."

"I slapped her."

"Weak sauce. What happened to the HBIC?"

"She... Life trimmed her claws."

Fate laughed, "How about now? How do you feel?"

"Still hurts sometimes. And I'm still a little angry. But I know that's who she is now and I'm just glad I found out sooner rather than later. I'm not going to be wasting anymore time on someone who doesn't value it." Nanoha smiled sadly at Fate. "I think I just figured that out. Being sober might actually be helpful. Well as close as possible to sober."

Fate laughed, "As close as possible." The blonde stood up and without hesitation hugged the cheerleader. Nanoha returned the embrace, happy to be surrounded by Fate's warmth after sharing her story.

"You should be thankful I didn't puke on you."

"I don't know about that. If you did I'd finally have a reason to get rid of that jacket."

Nanoha dropped her arms from around the swimmer and stepped back. "Want me to burn it? I totally will."

"That won't be necessary," Fate said as she placed the pink garment on Nanoha's desk.

"Well, I've wasted almost three hours of your life so you want to go join the party." Nanoha shrugged, "Before Hayate thinks I killed you."

"Yeah but first could you give me a brief summary of 'Starlight Breaker'?" Nanoha's jaw dropped, sapphire eyes locked onto the small stapled stack of papers in the swimmer's right hand.

"Did you read that?" The cheerleader lunged for the document.

"Quite the page-turner," Fate grinned and held the paper out of Nanoha's reach. The cheerleader huffed in annoyance and ceased her attack.

"It was for my creative writing class." The head cheerleader plopped down onto her bed.

"I like it." The blonde proclaimed as she took a seat beside the auburn haired cheerleader. Blue eyes lifted from the floor to meet burgundy eyes to see if the blonde was in fact telling the truth.

"Really?"

Fate nodded up and down, "Yeah." Burgundy eyes look at the paper in front of her, "Certain stars in the night sky are actually souls imprisoned. One day, two fall to Earth. Both of them had their memories completely erased. One is taken in by a kind older couple with no kids of their own and the other wanders alone, a drifter. And I stopped at the meeting part." Fate smiled, "It's good."

"Obviously, it wasn't good enough." Nanoha pointed to the B+ on the title cover.

Fate shrugged and smiled, "That professor doesn't understand how amazing fate is."

Nanoha rolled her eyes at the blonde's implied compliment. "I suppose so."

"So how does it end?"

"I can't give it away." The cheerleader bit her lip before saying, "You can have it if you want it."

"Really?"

"It's not like I'm going to use it again." Nanoha shrugged, "I was thinking about burning it."

"I see." The blonde added.

"A fire of broken dreams to warm my broken heart."

Fate frowned as if in thought and nodded with Nanoha's statement. "That was... That was very..." The cheerleader believed the swimmer to be searching for a word to say how impressed she was. "Depressing." Fate shook her head back and forth, "So depressing."

Nanoha bumped her shoulder against Fate's and blushed, "Shut up. You're so mean."

The golden blonde pouted, "I am not mean." The taller girl's expression quickly changed into a grin. "I'm honest. Nanoha's the meanie."

The head cheerleader glared, then her lips quirked up into a smirk. "Only to you." Fate pouted like a puppy told to stay home. The auburn-haired girl teased, "You make me want to be mean to you. I can't help myself."

"So cruel." Fate continued to pout and Nanoha giggled at her expression.

"Come on, Pup. You came here for a party not to babysit a broken-hearted drunk. Let's go." The cheerleader grabbed Fate's hand and led the blonde towards the hallway. Fate had just enough time to lay Nanoha's story on the desk before being dragged down the hallway.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Part 3 is near completion and my profile page will be up-to-date by tomorrow. If you listen to the song this chapter is themed to you should have good idea what part 3 is all about.


	17. Lead Me On Part 3

**Bad Romance**

Chapter 14: Lead Me On Part 3

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Lyrics and time changes in _Italics_.

**A/N: Warning this contains explicit content.  
**

**Music:**

Songs mentioned, referred, or themed to:

_Lead Me On_ by Gloriana

_Just Stay Here Tonight_ by Augustana

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN or any of its characters.

* * *

_Five and a Half Years Ago... Sophomore Year of University (college)... January _

**Normal**

The duo stopped in front of a wall of caution tape. "That's nice she didn't want anyone to bother you."

Nanoha frowned, "I think it's the other way around."

Fate shrugged. "Maybe."

The head cheerleader turned to the blonde with a grin, "Ready."

Fate smirked in return, "Lead the way, Princess."

Nanoha didn't reply to the nickname, choosing instead to prepare herself to tear down the wall. Nanoha gripped the yellow tape on the left side of the wall while Fate grasped the tape on the right side of the wall. Crimson and sapphire met for a brief moment. At the same time hands tore the tape downward and the two girls stumbled forward with the force they exerted. The cheerleader and the swimmer ceased their laughter after noticing odd stares directed towards them. "Hi," Fate waved at two girls in short dresses, who were staring at her with raised eyebrows. The two girls looked disapprovingly at the two before walking away. Fate and Nanoha shrugged as if to say 'whatever'.

"Want something to drink?" Nanoha asked the blonde.

"Sure." Fate followed Nanoha into the pantry. The crowd wasn't as overwhelmingly large as Nanoha had seen at previous parties hosted by Hayate.

"Beer?" Nanoha scanned her surroundings suspiciously, then stuck her hand into the icy slush of a red cooler.

Fate grabbed the cold glass bottle from the cheerleader, "From the secret stash. Thanks."

"You should feel honored. I never gave anyone drinks from our stash."

"What about girlfriends?"

"Nobody." Fate's eyebrows rose in didn't see the blonde's expression, her focus was set on the balcony. The head cheerleader was craving the fresh cool air of a winter's night to rid her of her lingering dizziness.

The auburn-haired girl twisted the bronze door handle of the glass veranda doors. Nanoha held the railing with one hand and her bottled water in the other. Her eyelids slid closed as she absorbed the chilly air. Fate closed the door behind them.

Burgundy eyes shined, reflecting the glowing city lights. Her wine red orbs landed on her guide and felt as though the girl beside her was suddenly shining as brightly as the city lights. The change was refreshing from the insecure and pained aura the girl held earlier.

"So how's school going?"

The cheerleader shrugged, "It's going." The cheer captain smiled sheepishly, "I haven't declared a major yet."

"Nothing in mind?"

"Maybe." Nanoha leaned her hip against the black railing to face the blonde. Fate leaned forward against the railing, elbows supporting her weight as she continued to gaze at the city.

"Not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope." The swimmer smiled at the smirk she saw on Nanoha's face from the corner of her eye. The two athletes paid no attention to a couple arguing on the other side of the veranda. The scene was too commonplace for them to pay any attention to the bickering strangers. "What about you? What are you going to be when you grow up?"

Fate chuckled, but kept her gaze on the city. "Double major. Biology and education."

"No way!" Nanoha giggled, "A biology teacher!"

"Hey why do you think we did so well on that team project for biology?" Fate asked with a raised eyebrow. "Look at TSAB. The world obviously needs a sane biology teacher."

"I can't believe she's allowed to teach."

"I know. I think my uncle finds her amusing so he keeps her around."

"Can you imagine if you take her job?" Fate frowned, a slurry of scary images running through her head. "She's gonna hate you more than she already does." Nanoha's eyes widened. "She's probably gonna try to kill you."

The blonde's eyes widened with the statement, then Fate smiled. "You're exaggerating." The swimmer waved off the cheer captain words. Fate pursed her lips, then swallowed when she noticed Nanoha's straight face. "I'll keep that in mind."

"You'd better." Nanoha then looked at Fate and smiled.

"What?"

"It's just... I couldn't take you seriously as a teacher. I would never listen to you."

"I wouldn't expect you to." The blonde shrugged, "You wouldn't listen because you'd be too busy be checking me out."

Nanoha glared, "If I was in your class, you'd be facing jail time for sexual harassment."

Fate mocked glared at the cheer captain, meeting those mischievous sapphire orbs head on. Nanoha's eyes suddenly flicked with a different emotion as the cheerleader caught sight of a familiar face in the crowd. The golden blonde turned around to find where Nanoha's attention had gone.

Fate noticed a girl with straight shaggy hair about shoulder length. The young woman looked to be the same same age with pale skin and a charming smile. The charmer was slightly taller than Fate. She was dressed in ripped acid wash jeans with a red long sleeve scoop-neck shirt, revealing what Fate considered non-existent cleavage. Burgundy orbs noted six different types of rings on the woman's slender fingers. The swim team captain frowned, there was something oddly familiar about her face.

"Let me guess, your ex?"

"Yeah." Nanoha weakly admitted.

"What is she doing here?"

"Someone must have invited her to the party..."

"But she knows you live here so isn't every invitation null and void." Nanoha shrugged, uncertain of what to say. "She's not very bright," Fate shook her head, "Never mind she's just a bitch."

The cheer captain didn't reply to the comment, choosing instead to say, "She must've come with a friend of a friend."

"Who cares who she came with. Looks like she's finding someone to leave with. Maybe not just one." Fate raised an eyebrow at the charmer flirting with a few girls. The blonde could see the cheerleader deflating more by the minute. Those brilliant sparkling sapphires dulled by the other woman's inconsiderate presence in the apartment. "I'll be right back."

The head cheerleader stared confusedly at Fate. The blonde ignored the look and simply handed her beer to Nanoha to hold. The swim team captain passed the kitchen and grabbed a red solo cup of beer. She walked nonchalantly as possible in the direction of the charmer.

"What are you up to?" Nanoha asked to herself. She had moved into the interior of the apartment to keep an eye on the blonde. Steps away from Nanoha's ex Fate stopped and turned her attention to the opposite direction. The swim team captain then hugged a guy and a girl she seemed to have recognized in the crowd. For a moment, Nanoha believed Fate had seen them across the room and decided to say hi. As a coincidence Fate's friends were right next to her ex, but a part of her still had doubts.

The blonde began to back up almost hazardously, then suddenly turned around. The abrupt move resulted in warm beer splashing against the thin red and white checkered jacket the black haired woman was wearing. Nanoha along with several other onlookers cringed as the golden ale dripped slowly down the charmer's back. The cheer captain couldn't be certain from her angle but she swore she saw Fate's left hand dart out then back to her jacket pocket as the blonde attempted to pat dry the jacket.

The head cheerleader moved forward get a better look of the scene and hear the verbal exchange that was sure to happen. "I'm so sorry," the blonde said with such conviction Nanoha almost believed it really was an accident.

"It's al..." The black haired girl came face to face with the blonde and paused mid-word when her eyes landed on the swim team captain. "...right."

"Huh... The sore loser."

"You cheated!"

"That's rich coming from you." Fate mumbled under her breath as she rolled her eyes at the accusatory tone. "Please don't accuse me of cheating when it's your lack of disciplined training that resulted in being a second rate swimmer."

"You..." Nanoha's ex took a step towards Fate, ready to beat the grin off her face. Before the black haired swimmer could get any closer Nanoha moved between the two.

"That's enough. Fate," Nanoha turned on the blonde giving her a disapproving look that held the promise of a private conversation later, "here's a beer."

"Thanks I just spilt mine... On accident." The blonde added the last part too innocently for Nanoha.

The auburn-haired woman shook her head before facing her ex once more. Face to face, the taller woman didn't allow the head cheerleader to say anything before speaking. "Are you with her?" The 'loser' asked Nanoha whose mock glare which had been directed toward Fate morphed into an bone-chilling stare.

"You have no right to ask me who I'm with and you have no right to be standing in my apartment. " The cheerleader held up a hand in front of Haruna's face to halt her reply, "Save it Haruna. I don't care who invited you. Get out of my apartment." Her ex stood still, holding her ground with clenched fists. "Now." Nanoha commanded with hardened eyes.

Haruna rolled her brown eyes and sighed her displeasure, but turned away from the cheerleader and left. She wasn't on her turf so she would relent to Nanoha's command. Hand on the doorknob the black haired woman casted a menacing glare over her shoulder to Fate. The blonde didn't notice as she was too busy halfheartedly struggling to get free from Nanoha's grip.

Nanoha vaguely heard the slam of the apartment door over the pounding music. Nanoha flung open her bedroom door, "What was that?"

Fate closed and locked the door. "Nothing. Except," the blonde withdrew an iPhone from her jacket pocket. I thought you might want to get your revenge."

The head cheerleader's eyes widened, "Is that... Is that Haruna's phone?"

"If by Haruna you mean the sore loser with black hair, who I beat by several lengths at a meet, then yes."

The cheerleader sighed, "Fate... You need to give that back." Nanoha shook her head, "Never mind. Give it to me I'll give it back to her."

"No way." Fate glared at Nanoha, "You're just going to give it back to her?"

The auburn beauty rolled her eyes, "Yes. I'm going to return her phone that a misguided blonde stole."

"You're joking right? I'm mean I don't say hi to you and you slapped me. Then she does wh-what she did to you and gets off home free. Uh-uh. No way."

"Fate..." Nanoha sighed exasperated.

Burgundy stared hard into sapphire orbs, "Are you really Nanoha Takamachi, HBIC of TSAB High School?"

"I... Its... I don't..." The head cheerleader couldn't seem to finish any of her thoughts.

The blonde stepped closer to Nanoha and held the phone right above Nanoha's right palm, "You're telling you don't have the slightest urge to throw this thing into a wall or dump it in a lake."

"Yes."

"Really? This is her best friend. She pulls it out her pocket every minute, on the minute. She probably has a list of whores that she has for booty calls. Hell she may have called them or sexted them while she was with you. And you're positive you just want to hand it back to her, the self-satisfying bitch. Are you really certain you want to just roll over and be the doormat for her?"

"You're trying to make me angry." Nanoha's fists were balled up and the skin over her knuckles were white. The cheerleader ground her clenched teeth.

"Yes. Yes I am." Fate didn't worry about her personal safety. She knew the blaze growing in Nanoha's eyes were the product of the cheerleader's anger with her ex.

"It's working." Nanoha relented and growled as she snatched the phone away from Fate, "Give me that goddamn phone!"

Fate grinned the at the fire she had purposely started. She was a very proud arsonist.

"Bitch thinks she can cheat on me and just get away with it. She's got another thing coming." The cheerleader wasn't chucking the device at any walls yet and Fate began to get curious.

Burgundy eyes glanced curiously over Nanoha's shoulder. The girl appeared to be furiously texting, her face contorted with rage. "Oh." The blonde's eyebrow raised as she watched the cheerleader complete the text and race through the contact list. The angry young woman decided to select all contacts, then pressed send without hesitation.

"There for you, bitch!" Nanoha growled.

"Wow." Fate said in awe.

"Yeah." The cheerleader was baffled as to why she was breathing heavily as she continued to stare at the mass text message.

"You just texted every girl... everyone on there that she has syphilis."

"I know. She had to be sleeping with one of them. She better watch her back tomorrow." The cheer captain was starting to lose her steam.

"You texted her family that she has syphilis."

"Yeah. And she told her parents she was waiting until marriage." Nanoha's hand was starting to shake as anger began to give way to guilt.

"You just texted her mom. You just texted her mom that she has syphilis." The blonde said with wide eyes and an awestruck tone.

"I just told her mom she has syphilis." Nanoha repeated, eyes filling with fear. "Oh my god," the cheerleader whispered, then repeated louder, "Oh my god!" The shocked girl held the phone away from her as if to cleanse herself of the guilt. "What if Haruna finds out? What if they all find out? Oh my god? What am I going to do? What do I do?" Nanoha turned her startled eyes on the still shocked swimmer. "You started this! Help me!"

Fate went with the first thing that came to mind. "Get rid of it." The phone buzzed indicating an incoming text, "Oh my god! Toss it!"

"Okay!" Nanoha slid open her window and cocked back her arm to throw the device.

"Wait! Fingerprints!"

"Right." The cheerleader raced to the bathroom and ripped a face towel off the wall. She rapidly rubbed the phone clean, however as she was about to grab it the device vibrated again. The black and silver device slipped from her grasp and fell into the toilet with an unpleasant splash. The onlooking blonde gasped along with the horrified cheerleader.

Fate acted quickly as Nanoha stood frozen before the toilet. The blonde grabbed the phone from the clear water of the toilet bowl. The swimmer ran with the device to the window and chucked the iPhone as far as she could. A man walking on the sidewalk opposite of the apartment shouted at the direction he believed the device to have originated from. The troublesome twosome shrunk back from the window, backs flush against a wall.

The duo sat in silence for a while. Neither said anything, too busy going over how ridiculous they had just acted. "We're retarded aren't we?"

"Yeah. Just a little bit." The blonde confessed for them and then both girls burst into laughter at their ridiculous actions. At that moment Fate realized her left forearm was cold and wet, "Ugh! Gross!" The swimmer ran to the bathroom and blasted the hot water. Fate triple pumped the hand soap and went about roughly scrubbing her fingers and forearm. When she finished scrubbing her left arm she realized in washing her left she managed to contaminate her right hand. Again the blonde triple pumped the watermelon scented soap into her right palm. After another round of thorough scrubbing and rinsing under the hot, steaming stream of water finally satisfied the swimmer.

Burgundy eyes narrowed on the giggling Nanoha standing across the room. "What are you laughing at?"

"You, naturally." The cheerleader smirked with her arms across her ample chest. "You look like boiled lobster."

The swimmer glared at the grinning auburn beauty. "This is all your fault," the golden blonde held up both red, warm arms for the other girl to see.

Nanoha rolled her eyes then pointed her finger at Fate, "You're the one who kept pushing me to get revenge."

"Yeah. I expected you to throw her phone out the window or smash it to pieces." The blonde lowered her arms and shook her head. "Not text her entire contact list that she has a highly contagious STD."

"You taunted me." The cheerleader fought back, "You wanted to see my claws, so I showed you my claws."

"I thought they were dull claws not razors."

Nanoha shrugged and grabbed the unopened bottle of champagne she took from Hayate when Fate arrived.

"Going to drink away your guilt?" The cheerleader spared an icy look in the swim team captain's direction before carefully popping the cork of the Martini Asti.

"And here I was going to offer you a drink. Oh well." Nanoha took sip from the dark green bottle then sighed in contentment. The swimmer walked up and tried to snatch the bottle away. A split second before Fate's long, slender fingers wrapped around the base of the bottle it was ripped from her grip. "Uh-uh. None for you," the cheerleader waved her pointer finger side to side. Fate watched as the cheerleader moved away, swaying her hips as she went. Nanoha picked up her iPod and scrolled through her playlists, then through her songs. She pressed play and bobbed her head along with the beat.

The cheerleader swayed her body to the rhythm of the music. Lost in the music pouring forth from her stereo, the champagne was stolen from her hand. The swimmer quickly retreated from the cheer captain's reach and downed a gulp of the sweet, bubbly liquid. "Mmm..."

Fate continued to back up as Nanoha pressed forward. The blonde's back hit the wall and soon the wolf was upon her. The cheerleader placed her left palm against the wall beside Fate's head while her right hand snatched back the champagne.

In such close proximity the swimmer couldn't help but watch Nanoha's exposed throat work as she swallowed the sweet alcohol. Fate licked her lips as burgundy eyes warmed at the sight of cream colored skin and the clear outline of collarbones. Nanoha withdrew her lips from the bottle and handed it back to Fate. The golden blonde took a swig of the beverage and lowered it to her side. Meanwhile, the cheerleader inspected the swimmer's features.

Burgundy and sapphire locked. Nothing was said as Nanoha grabbed the green half-full bottle from Fate's loose grip and placed the bottle on her dresser. The head cheerleader slowly moved forward, closing the distance between them. Nanoha lifted her right hand, still wet from the condensation on the champagne bottle and laid it upon on the swim team captain's heated left cheek. She leaned forward, ever so slowly, uncertain of her own actions. Fate waited a bated breath until wet lips that tasted of sweet alcohol and strawberry lip gloss brushed softly against her own.

The blonde could feel the hesitancy in the trembling touch of the cheerleader and the tentative graze of lips. "I'm sorry," Nanoha whispered mournfully into the swimmer's ear before resting her forehead on the swimmer's shoulder. The hand previously caressing the swim team captain's cheek was weakly slipping away.

The blonde smiled sympathetically, though it went unseen by the cheerleader. She pulled the frail young woman against her body. Fate said, with gentle voice to match the tenderness in which she held the emotionally unstable girl, "Don't be." Her thumb skimmed the valley of the other woman's spine. "It wasn't exactly painful," the swimmer chuckled at her own words. Nanoha couldn't help but giggle into the Fate's shoulder. "But I'm going to have to let you go because... I'm officially hot."

"What?" Nanoha pulled away from the blonde's embraced with a curious raised eyebrow and amused smile.

The swimmer smiled sheepishly back at her, "Not that kind of hot... well not to say that I wouldn't be... cause you're..." Fate struggled to find the right words much to Nanoha's amusement. "Never mind. I'm wearing five layers of clothes. I'm temperature hot."

An evil glint entered Nanoha's eyes, "And here I thought it was the freshmen fifteen."

The swim team captain mock glared at the other woman, then pulled her black hoody and thermal long-sleeve up and over her head. Sapphire eyes unintentionally drifted to the exposed sliver of smooth pale skin revealed as Fate undressed. The cheerleader blushed and she too suddenly felt like the temperature in the room increased. Contrary to her joke about weight gain, the swimmer seemed to have gained muscle if her well-defined abdomen was anything to judge by. The cheerleader quickly grabbed the champagne on the dresser and turned away from Fate.

Nanoha walked over to the window nook and sat down on the light blue cushion. She took a sip of the champagne and placed her feet on the cushion. Sapphire eyes casually glanced out the window as the cheerleader leaned back into a comfy pink cushion.

Nanoha didn't look at the blonde as the swimmer lifted her legs and placed them on her lap. They sat in silence, exchanging the champagne bottle. "Why does love start off great, then steadily deteriorate as time goes on?" The blonde wasn't given a chance to reply, "It just feels like love can only go in one-direction."

Fate looked off thoughtfully, "So I guess that means love has start to terrible, then it will steadily move toward great."

Nanoha rolled her eyes, "I guess so." Silence enveloped the two young women. The head cheerleader wrapped her arms around her chest and stared at the half moon in the night's sky.

Fate shifted her eyes from the floor to the solemn looking cheerleader, "You love them don't you?"

Nanoha frowned and looked questioningly at the blonde, "Hm?"

"The stars," burgundy eyes looked through the window. The stars were obscured by the city lights. "You used to draw them in the margins of your notebook." The swimmer smiled, recalling fond memories, "You'd even draw the constellations." The blonde shifted her warm red eyes back to surprised sapphire pools.

Nanoha didn't know what to say in reply to the blonde's observation. She opted for humor, "Stalker."

It was the blonde's turn to roll her eyes, "Don't think so highly of yourself." The reply earned her a playful kick from the cheerleader. The swimmer laughed, then wore a gentle smile before speaking again, "It was hard not to notice. Especially when we were kids."

Blue eyes fell to her crossed legs as the cheerleader fought from pondering the blonde's words. She chose, instead, to think about the reason she was infatuated with the natural lights littering the night's sky. "When I was five, I think I was five," Nanoha frowned as she recalled the memory, "I was moping because I didn't win or get something I wanted." The auburn cheerleader shook her head, "I can't even remember now. But what I do remember is my mom coming into my room and wrapping me up in her arms. Of course I didn't want to be held, so I just huffed and kept my arms crossed. She didn't say anything at first, just held me. Then she asked me, 'Why do the stars shine?'"

Nanoha smiled softly at the memory, "I thought she was giving me a Sunday school lesson so I said, 'Because of God,' and I remember she smiled, then said, 'No.' I remember frowning at her, but she kept her eyes on the stars. 'God may give them power to shine,' she said, 'but the stars shine because they chose to.'"

Fate smiled and carefully considered the words, "Kind of the if want to be happy, then take charge of your happiness."

"Right." Nanoha shrugged, "But when you're five you don't really get that. The words stayed even if I forgot why I was upset. Probably because I was trying my best to figure out what she said."

"Mothers have a talent with that sort of thing, don't they?"

"Yeah." Nanoha looked into the darkness once again, "Ever since then I thought stars were the coolest thing ever because they shined without anyone forcing them to. They shine so brilliantly."

The cheerleader felt the intense burgundy eyes boring into her, but chose to ignore them. "It's easier said than done. I mean, choosing to be happy when everything generally... sucks." The blonde chuckled and stared at the carpet.

There was a long pause before Nanoha managed to ask her question, "How'd you get over it when you're girlfriend..." Nanoha let the end of the question fade off.

"Cheated on me." Fate finished with a self-depreciating smile. The blonde took a deep breath, "It hurt to think I wasn't wanted. That she wanted someone else. I wondered what was wrong with me. If I wasn't... um..."

Nanoha knew what Fate was trying to state, but didn't say anything.

"I was angry at her and then, for while, I was angry at myself." The cheerleader frowned at the blonde's words, "I couldn't help but acknowledge the fact that I wasn't there for her like I should have been. I was focused on swimming and school and she became something in between. I paid attention to her when I felt guilty that I wasn't spending time with her or when she made me feel guilty about not being there. It's not like she was clinging to me, but I took it as that. There was a small part of me that resented her for making me to feel guilty." Fate shook her head and sighed heavily, "It doesn't excuse her actions and the watch pretty much shows that she felt pretty guilty too. But I wasn't exactly innocent either. I helped push her into somebody's arms. I think I made her feel unwanted first."

The blonde sighed heavily and shrugged, "Just took time. Healing didn't exactly happen overnight. I forgave myself and eventually her. Hating... resenting someone takes too much energy. "

"I think... I didn't spend enough time..." Fate grabbed one of Nanoha's fidgeting hands to capture the other girl's attention.

"Impossible." Nanoha frowned at the blonde's words. "Everything you chose to do... You do it with so much passion and commitment. I can't imagine you loving someone without that same passion and commitment." The blonde grinned, "I should know because you were so passionate about hating me and committed to physically abusing me."

"Fate!" The cheerleader pouted at the swimmer and lightly kicked Fate in the side.

The swimmer laughed. "Still committed to the abuse."

"I abuse you because you enjoy it." The cheerleader teased. There was a long pause in their conversation and Nanoha realized her hand was still being cradled in Fate's. The swimmer also realized her own cold hand was becoming increasingly warm. Both watched as Fate's thumb absently grazed the smooth skin on the back of Nanoha's hand.

Fate knew the words the cheerleader needed to hear. She lifted her eyes from their linked hands to find curious sapphire orbs staring into her own. The words slipped out, shocking both women, "You are beautiful, Nanoha. And anyone who doesn't want you is a fool."

A mix of emotions ran through the cheerleader in that moment. She felt like crying, smiling, blushing, and hiding, but the overwhelming emotion was the need for Fate's touch. Her body moved of its own accord, bringing her closer and closer to the blonde's face. She didn't care if Fate was leading her on, telling her lies. None of that mattered. All she craved was to feel wanted and the desire in the depths of burgundy eyes made her feel just that.

The first featherlight touch of lips was as hesitant as when she kissed the blonde earlier. The cheerleader suddenly felt fearful of the blonde's reaction and began to pull away. Her retreat was halted when the blonde threaded her fingers through the cheerleader's auburn hair, then connected their lips once more. The action eased away the cheerleader's fears. Fate's words and looks may have been a lie, but they were the perfect lie she needed to hear.

Lips moved slowly and tenderly, remembering and learning. The memory of a dance well-rehearsed blended with the movements desired in the present. There's no force or fight for dominance in the dance just pleasure in the embrace.

Nanoha seized the swimmer's left hand that had been resting on the outside of her right thigh. She broke their lip-lock and stood up. Wordlessly she led the blonde to the end of her bed. She pushed on the shoulders of the swimmer suggesting her commands though touch. The blonde acknowledged her unspoken wishes by crawling backwards on the bed, never taking her eyes away from the other woman.

The cheerleader followed almost cautiously as if fast movements would break the fragile world they had created. Music and shouts of countdowns turned distant as Nanoha straddled the blonde's lap. There was no place for words here, communication was through touch and sight. Warm palms came to rest on the cheerleader's clothing covered hips. To Nanoha they felt steady, to the blonde they were trembling with nerves. Fate sat upright to close the distance between them, but waited for Nanoha to make the first move. The cheerleader avoided the intimacy involved in kissing the blonde on the lips.

Fate tilted her head allowing the cheerleader to place butterfly kisses from below her ear to her exposed collar bone. The cheerleader licked and nipped at the smooth unblemished skin of her ex-nemesis, while her hands clutched the bottom of the swimmer's yellow blouse and black camisole. Fate's hands had slipped to Nanoha's thighs, massaging them and encouraging the cheerleader.

Nanoha leaned away from the swimmer's neck to remove Fate's blouse and cami. Before she could resume her previous task Fate captured lips, smoothly slipping her tongue into the cheerleader's mouth. An appreciative moan slipped from the cheer captain as the swimmer massaged her tongue. The kiss quickly turned sloppy as their lust grew exponentially. Fate's hands found side zipper on Nanoha's black and white mini dress as the champagne flavored kiss blossomed in intensity. Their breathing turned ragged and Fate lifted the dress over Nanoha's head.

The dress was thrown somewhere to the side, neither woman particularly interested in its final destination. Fate laid back against the down pillows of Nanoha's bed. The cheerleader kissed the blonde deeply, then trailed down the swimmer's jawline.

She unclasped the front of the blonde's bra and brushed the clothing item out of her way. Nanoha sucked on the tender flesh of the blonde's right breast, careful to avoid the sensitive pink peak. Her other hand gently kneaded the unattended mound. Fate's blunt nails ran down the toned back of the cheerleader. Whimpers of need bubbled forth from the blonde as if she were unable to actually voice her request.

Heeding the silent plea, Nanoha wrapped her lips around Fate's stiffening nipple. The blonde canted her hips upward as Nanoha's teeth grazed over her sensitive peak and the cheerleader's hand pinched her left nipple. The action drew forth a moan from Nanoha and caused her jerk at the tingle that shot through her body, adding to the tightening feeling building in her lower abdomen. Shamelessly, Nanoha ground her throbbing center into the blonde's raised denim covered thigh.

Fate gasped as Nanoha's tongue dipped into her belly button and the cheerleader's fingertips brushed against her sides. The cheer captain nipped at the smooth skin of her lower abdomen while undoing her ultra low-cut jeans. Nanoha pulled away long enough to remove the blonde's jeans and panties at the same time. The blonde couldn't have been happier to be rid of the fabric barrier.

The cheerleader nudged apart the swim team captain's legs and hovered over the blonde. She curiously ran a hand down the swimmer's abdomen and watched as the muscles quivered tensed from her touch. Free of her constraints Nanoha could smell the blonde's musky arousal. To want and to be wanted were intertwined and inseparable. As much as she desired to be wanted, Nanoha also craved wanting another with as much intensity. From the lust swirling in burgundy eyes she knew her body and her touch were equally yearned for.

She wrapped her arms around the blonde's raised thighs, gripping them tightly as she lowered her mouth to the source of the radiating heat. Permission needn't be asked before she partook of the aromatic nectar dripping from the blonde's core. The cheer captain's tongue traced the swimmer's smooth, swollen lower lips. Her actions were far from rushed or forceful. Every stroke of her tongue, every kiss, every nip was done for the pure pleasure of her lover and herself.

The journey to the peak of ecstasy would be done with care and passion. They had been fanning a dying ember that gradually glowed brighter with every granted unspoken wish until the ember gave way to flames. Engulfed by the heat, neither would allow the fire they had created to burn out so soon. They would continue to believe they only possessed the ember, gently fanning and fueling the flames, lest the cold of loneliness settle in before necessary.

Fate moved her hips in rhythm with Nanoha's fingers. Moans and whimpers escaped her pink parted lips as the cheerleader thrust at a leisurely pace. The coil in her lower abdomen was taut from Nanoha's diligent attention. Nanoha watched blonde's reactions to her two curled fingers pressing against the spongy flesh inside of the blonde's heated depths. Unhurriedly, she ran the pads of her fingers down the ever tightening walls of the swimmer. The cheerleader watched in fascination as Fate fisted the pink and white sheets of her bed. Her head was thrown back pleasure, shoulder length golden strands of hair spread wildly across Nanoha's white pillow. Fate arched her back, pushing her breast into Nanoha's hot awaiting mouth.

The cheerleader's arms quivered from supporting her weight, but she paid it no heed as she suckled Fate's swollen nipple. With a particularly strong thrust the blonde succumbed to her body's desire and ascended to the heights of ecstasy. The name of her lover echoed off the walls. The cheerleader didn't rush to remove her fingers from the grip of Fate's vagina and collapsed onto the rapidly expanding, contracting chest of the swimmer.

A light sheen of sweat adorned both of their bodies despite the cool air that surrounded them. Eventually, Nanoha rolled off of the blonde and onto her back. Her fingers slid easily out of the swimmer's soaked core and she couldn't resist the taste the blonde had to offer. She slowly licked each finger, savoring the flavor.

Aware of her surroundings, Fate noticed the cheerleader's actions and seized Nanoha's hand. Sultry red eyes bore into sapphire orbs as Fate wrapped her lips around the base of the swimmer's pointer finger and slowly sucked the coated finger clean.

The blonde leaned forward to capture the cheer captain's lips. As they shared the blonde's flavor, Fate moved to straddle the cheerleader's waist and discarded her bra to the bedside. Her clear juices coated the cheerleader's toned belly as she did so. Fate moaned as she lowered her hot, dripping core onto the other girl's exposed abdomen again. Their lip-lock didn't break as she slid down the cheerleader's body. Sweat mixed with Fate's juices as their bodies melded together.

Nanoha used both hands to roughly massage the blonde's scalp as the swimmer gently nipped her collar bone. Fate slid her arms behind the cheerleader's back in search of the bra clasp. She lifted Nanoha's chest enough so she could remove the piece of clothing obscuring her way to the prize. Nanoha lifted her arms to aide Fate in the removal of the brassiere. Much like the cheerleader had done, Fate leaned back to really see the cheerleader in all her beauty.

Suddenly self-conscious with being exposed in the desk lamp's yellow glow, Nanoha attempted to cover her chest. The insecurity that filled sapphire eyes in that moment made Fate both angry and heart-broken for the girl before her. Anyone who could make such a gorgeous girl feel self-conscious didn't belong with a piece of her heart. Fate leaned down and captured Nanoha's lips in a tender kiss full of reassurances. "No baby," she whispered as she removed Nanoha's arms from her chest, "you're too beautiful to hide."

Nanoha felt a rush of emotions at the swimmer's words and actions. Two silent tears slid from her eyes, but she didn't feel ashamed in the warm wine-red eyes of the blonde.

Fate kissed away the tears, moved to the auburn beauty's neck. Her mission was to heal what had been wrongfully broken. The blonde took her time kissing every inch of available skin, hoping to erase the hurt and insecurity one kiss at a time. She licked the light coat of sweat in valley of Nanoha's breasts, tracing the areola with the tip of her tongue.

The fire in Nanoha's lower belly grew in intensity with each lingering, searing kiss pressed to her breasts, her sides, her stomach, and her hips. Even the slightest graze of Fate's thumb against the inside of her thigh drove her deeper into the daze of lust.

The only pause the blonde took was to remove the cheerleader's soaked panties. The last barrier gone, Fate didn't hesitate to run her tongue through the cheerleader's swollen pink lips. She drank all the sweet ambrosia offered to her and sought more as she dipped her tongue into the source. Nanoha tried to cant her hips upward, only to be held in place by the swimmer's strong grip. The blonde alternated between drinking her dripping nectar and sucking on the pulsating clitoris of the cheerleader.

Teetering on the edge of sublime bliss, Fate drove her to the peak with a powerful thrust of two fingers into her throbbing heat. The blonde swallowed her cries of pleasure in a sloppy kiss, sharing and blending their flavors. As soon as she was able, Fate began to move her fingers in and out of the cheerleader's sopping wet passageway. Sensitive and in the midst of recovery Nanoha clutched at Fate's shoulders, digging her blunt nails into the toned muscles of the swimmer's back. Fate intended on bringing the girl to heights of ecstasy until she could take no more.

_A few hours later..._

Fate pulled the cherry blossom comforter around their intertwined form. She wrapped her right arm around Nanoha's midsection, molding her front to Nanoha's back. The swimmer had assumed the cheerleader was already asleep and was about to join her until she saw a red three thirty on Nanoha's alarm clock. Burgundy eyes widened at the time and she tried her best to extract herself from the cheerleader's slumbering form.

Once out of bed she scrambled to find her underwear, then her jeans. She was in the middle buckling her belt when she heard a strange noise in the relatively silent, darkened room. Fate ceased her actions and listened closely to hear... sniffling. Burgundy eyes returned their attention to the bed and noticed the cheerleader seemed to have curled into herself.

Fate threw her head back and cursed her stupidity. She had said she wanted Nanoha, yet there she was seemingly abandoning the cheerleader after getting her personal satisfaction. Fate fished out her cell phone from her jacket pocket and texted a quick message to her mother. A text message of 'Sleeping over at Hayate's' wouldn't exactly be well received by Precia Testarossa, but hopefully it would save her from being totally reprimanded. Fate slid her phone into her jacket pocket. Wine red eyes spotted her watch on the bedside table and the blonde absently reminded herself to grab it before she left.

The swimmer briskly removed her jeans and underwear, then slipped under the covers immediately wrapping her arms around the cheerleader's trembling form. Nanoha froze at the swimmer touch having believed Fate was in the process of leaving. Swallowing her fears, the cheerleader made a weak request, "Please, don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere." The swim team captain promised and intertwined her fingers with Nanoha's. She kissed the warm skin of Nanoha's exposed shoulder blade and pulled the girl into her. The head cheerleader may have bravely thought all she needed was the physical comfort of being desired, but there was something more powerful about being wanted after physical needs were satisfied.

Nanoha's high running emotions and their physical activities had left her without energy. The cheerleader drifted off into a peaceful slumber, clutching the secure arms around her. Fate fell asleep to the soft breathing of her lover, uncaring of what New Year's morning light would bring.

Nanoha slowly opened her eyes as the pounding on her door grew louder. At the same time the blonde's eyelids reluctantly began to raise. "Nanoha stop moping! Let's go shopping! I'm going to get ready and call Fate. You better be up by the time I get back." They heard Hayate walk away and turned their wide eyes on each other.

"Shit," they cursed simultaneously. Both women jumped out of bed throwing on their clothes rapidly. They flung each other's clothes at one another, cursing if a clothing item wasn't cooperating. Fate ran into Nanoha's bathroom dousing her face in water and rinsing her mouth with gulp of mouthwash.

Nanoha was right behind her, brushing her teeth as she used a wet hand towel to clean her face. The swimmer hastily grabbed her jacket and Nanoha's story sitting on the desk beside the pink and black garment.

The duo awkwardly met at the door and Nanoha speedily conjured an alibi for Fate. "Hayate's still hungover," Nanoha glanced at her clock that flashed noon as if to confirm her theory, "Yeah she's still hungover so if she catches you leaving just say that you feel asleep on the couch."

"Right," the swimmer nodded in agreement.

The cheerleader awkwardly opened her door for Fate. "Okay... Um... Bye."

"Bye..."

"Fate," Nanoha called out quietly and seized the swimmer by her arm to halt her movement. Before better judgement kicked in, Nanoha kissed Fate's cheek and whispered, "Thank you." Immediately, after the kiss Nanoha closed and locked her door.

The blonde touched her cheek where Nanoha lips had just been. "Weird," the swim team captain mumbled and strode to the front door of the apartment.

Nanoha leaned against her door and shook her head, "Awkward."

"Ah ha!" Fate stilled her hand on the door knob of the front door. "So you think you can just sleep on my couch then run away before I get up?"

Fate fake chuckled and turned to face Hayate, "You caught me."

"Uh uh. Well, Fate Testarossa you're taking me shopping and I'm not going to let you get away this time. Take a seat and don't even think about making a break for it."

"I wouldn't even try." Fate trudged to take a seat on a kitchen barstool. Hayate disappeared down Nanoha's hallway. The blonde strained her ears to hear the brief conversation.

"Hayate I don't feel like going shopping."

"Come on, Nanoha. Let's go and have fun."

"I'm not going to be much fun," Fate could hear the exaggerated sigh from the head cheerleader, "The music kept me up all night. I'm exhausted. I need sleep." The blonde smiled at the excuse and couldn't say that it was a complete lie. Except the music hadn't kept Nanoha up all night.

Hayate walked into the kitchen, looking defeated. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." The brunette gave her a skeptical look which Fate ignored, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Hayate frowned, "let me just grab water bottle."

"Okay."

Nanoha wore a smile that only served to "weird out" her roommates as she went about cleaning the apartment and preparing dinner for everyone. They were glad to see her smiling again, but very curious to know the reason for the 'creepy' smile. Hayate and Shamal speculated, but Nanoha simply waved off their questioning looks.

_Sometime later... Testarossa household..._

"Glad you could find some time to return home." Precia said, disapproving eyes fell upon the blonde walking through the front door.

Fate sighed and bowed her head having been somewhat prepared for the inevitable scolding. "I'm sorry for not calling you last night and I'm sorry for staying out the whole day. Hayate made me take her shopping," the swim captain shook her head, "And boy can she shop."

Precia was sitting on the couch in the living room with a glass of wine, watching a romantic comedy on the large screen television. "How was the party?"

"Good I guess." Fate took a seat beside the purple-haired doctor well aware she couldn't walk upstairs without a thorough round of questioning.

"I see. Saw a few classmates?" The blonde chose to grunt her yes and stared blankly at the television screen. "I see. Why'd you stay at Hayate's last night?"

"I drank too much." Fate said bluntly.

"No, you didn't." Precia replied, accusation absent from her tone, "You smell like champagne, but not like drunk."

Fate shook her head and chuckled, "Drunk does have a smell, doesn't it?"

"The truth, Fate. I know you have that special diet of yours and drinking doesn't necessarily agree with it."

"And everyone thinks mother is the detective." The swimmer sighed, "It doesn't matter, does it? I'm fairly certain you already know. Mother's intuition and all."

Precia shook her head and smiled, "Maybe. Or maybe I've just seen the look in your eyes before."

"What look?"

"A look of defeat. Well, not quite. I can't really say for certain, but it does look akin to defeat."

Burgundy eyes remained on the television screen, "She still loves someone else. And I'm not looking for anything. I have to focus on school..."

"And swimming." Precia finished.

The golden blonde nodded, "I'm captain. Even if I'm a sophomore Coach is depending on me to get us to Nationals and to win." Fate clenched her jaw, "We lost... I lost last year. Losing is not something I can accept. I don't lose." A fire gleamed in those burgundy eyes and Precia grunted. Her daughter may have blonde hair and red eyes, but she was most definitely Precia Testarossa's daughter. The doctor could recall a time when victory at all cost was just as important to her. That fire and drive to obtain the prize was a sure trait of the Testarossa bloodline.

"Are you sure you want that title and only that title?"

The blonde's brow knit as she considered what her mother might be suggesting. Then she recalled the bitter taste of defeat, something she was proud to say she hadn't endure many times in her life. That bitter memory hadn't faded though. "Yes," the swimmer declared resolutely.

"Good." Precia knew her daughter would need that strong absolute will to endure the next few months of training. "We'll be cheering you on."

Fate nodded with a smile, "I know."

"Now go take a shower. You smell weird." Precia grinned at the television and Fate rolled her eyes.

"I'll never win with you."

"Thank goodness. You finally realize it. Maybe you are learning from college." The blonde stood up and walked towards the staircase. "Fate."

"Yes."

"On that mission of yours, don't forget about us okay?"

"Don't worry, Mom." The young woman walked back to the couch and kissed her mother on the cheek. "I need you to keep me grounded, right?"

"Damn straight." Fate laughed and walked up the stairs. She was away these memories and move forward with a clear mindset. This time, she thought to herself, I won't lose.

* * *

**A/N:** Here it is as promised. Just to make it clear the M-scene lacked dialogue because that's just the way I wanted it. Anyways thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


	18. What Do You Want

**Bad Romance**

Chapter 15: What Do You Want

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Lyrics and time changes in _Italics_.

**Music:**

Songs mentioned, referred, or themed to:

_What Do You Want_ by Jerrod Niemann

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN or any of its characters.

* * *

_Five Years Ago... End of Sophomore Year of University (college)... June _

**Normal**

"You made it! I thought you had to work." The cheerful brunette greeted her roommate with a hug.

"I managed to switch shifts with Harada." Nanoha replied while returning the embrace.

"Well, I'm glad you could make it. To be honest, I bored out of my mind."

"Why?" The taller girl inquired as she followed her friend down the gently sloping hillside.

"Cause I feel like I'm still in high school."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll show you." Hayate came to a halt a short distance from their destination. She pointed towards a tall, pink-haired girl and a blonde who appeared to be in the middle of a heated argument beneath the shade of a willow tree. "Shamal and Signum have been fighting since we got here," she moved her pointer finger away from the couple and gestured to another duo in the heat of a passionate embrace, "Alisa and Suzuka have been plastered to each other's face for the past two hours. I haven't been watching their hands, but I'm pretty sure they disappeared at one point. To where, I don't wanna know."

"I thought you liked drama and free shows."

"I do. I also like having someone talk to about said drama and public displays."

"I see. But," Nanoha frowned and began to search the lakeside for a particular blonde, "I thought Fate was suppose to be here."

"Unfortunately, she sent her boring, antisocial, twin in her stead."

"Hayate!" Nanoha bumped her shoulder into her irritated friend.

"Don't Hayate me. It's the truth. Ms. Sunshine has been sitting on the same rock since we got here. And don't get me started on that stupid glare. I hope her face gets stuck that way." The last angry grumble of words went unheard by Nanoha. Hayate sighed heavily, "Trust me I made an effort, but she doesn't want to talk. She only mumbled one word answers or shrugged."

"Why is she..."

"Depressed? Signum said she's still upset about losing at Nationals."

"Wasn't that, like a month ago?"

"According to Signum, she apparently doesn't deal well with losing."

"They did really well though. Didn't they place second?"

"Second isn't first. You know that. Fate is captain and apparently this is the second year they went to Nationals only to come up short."

"That is a long time to hold onto a loss."

"Yep. Kinda like you."

"I don't hold onto it like that."

"No, you just get angry and take it out on an innocent person. Then you feel better."

"I do not do that." Nanoha glared and emphasized the word 'not'.

"You so do that. Anyways, I would avoid her. Say hello or don't. You guys don't exactly have the best history. Just seeing you might make it worse." The offended look on Nanoha's face was completely ignored by Hayate, who twirled a long strand of brunette hair with her left hand. Her right hand was busy scrolling through incoming texts. "I mean no offense, but you aren't exactly the best person to brighten someone's day. Certainly not the light at the end of the tunnel."

The offended look darkened into one of anger. Nanoha ran a hand through her styled, shaggy auburn hair. Ready to give Hayate a piece of her mind, she paused, a sly grin snuck its way onto the brunette's face.

Hayate faced her best friend with a broad grin, "Gotcha!" The cheerleader turned and dashed away from the cheer captain.

"Hayate!" Nanoha sprinted after the little troublemaker.

"I wish you could've seen your face!" The evading woman cried out as she dodged the lunges of her best friend.

Nanoha chased the brunette to the water's edge, but a solitary figure sitting beneath lush cherry trees captured her attention. "I forgive you," the cheer captain told Hayate, "I'll be back."

"Uh-oh." Hayate sighed heavily and crossed her arms across her chest, "This will not end well."

Fate stood with the smooth flat pebble in her right hand. Her right arm stretched out behind her, she bent her right knee, then snapped her arm forward, and released the stone. The smooth pebble skipped three times, skimmed the water's glossy surface until its momentum slowed. Fate watched as the stone sunk below the surface with a splash, too dense to stay afloat. No emotion played out across the blonde's stone-like features as she watched the ripples of the sinking stone dissipate.

She heard approaching footsteps as she reached for another stone. "Hey." Instead of responding to the voice she knew well, Fate opted to skip another rock across the lake.

Nanoha stood awkwardly behind the blonde. Uncertainty filled her as silence reigned.

"Hey." A husky reply finally came before the blonde picked up another stone.

The auburn haired cheerleader took a deep breath. She stared at layered shoulder length blonde hair and wondered what to say. "I watched Nationals... Well Hayate was watching it so I watched it with her. Anyways, you were amazing. Congratulations. Second that's... great." Nanoha's throat went dry, she bit her lip to keep from saying anything else. The silence was unbearable and against her better judgement Nanoha added, "I'm sure you'll take first next year." The cheerleader couldn't be happier that Fate's back was turned towards. She shook her head from side-to-side and whispered, "Idiot."

They stood in silence for a few minutes. Fate skipped the rock she was squeezing in the palm of her hand. After the resounding splash she asked indifferently, "What do you want, Nanoha?"

"I was..." The cheer captain shook her head, and searched the ground for words. "Just checking if you were okay."

Fate turned her head to Nanoha. Her red eyes like cold rubies in the sunlight seized the blue eyes of the cheerleader. She stared intently at the other woman, then asked, "Why do you even care?"

The cheerleader's throat went dry and her mind went blank. Glossy lips parted, but words failed to exit.

Fate turned fully towards other young woman. "Don't bother," the blonde rolled her wine red eyes at the struggling cheerleader. "Let's face it. You're here for a pick me up." The blonde raised her shoulders, then let them drop. "But I don't feel like being your punching bag or shoulder to cry on right now." Various emotions flickered through sapphire depths, but the blonde simply did not care. She began to walk away from the uncharacteristically quiet auburn haired girl. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone to keep you warm at night."

Hayate called out to the blonde walking uphill, away from a stunned Nanoha, and towards the parking lot. Fate continued walking either ignoring or unable to hear the cheerleader. The brunette leaned towards the former. Beside Nanoha she jokingly said, "I only caught that last comment, but, erm, you guys suck at small talk."

Angry and wounded, Nanoha turned to face Hayate. The head cheerleader shrugged and wore a fake smile as she agreed with her best friend, "Yeah, I guess we do." Nanoha checked her phone as an excuse to look away from Hayate's prying blue eyes, "You know, I actually better get to work. I need the money."

"What? No, you just got here. Don't leave me here with the nymphos." Hayate threw her hands into the air and complained to a retreating Nanoha.

"I'm sorry." Nanoha shrugged, "I gotta work. I'll make it up to you."

"Oh fine." Hayate sighed, "Go on then. I expect dinner and dessert."

"Okay, I'll make you're favorite." Nanoha shouted over her shoulder as she walked towards her car.

The lonesome brunette looked at the PDA club and decided it was time to leave. She tried and failed spectacularly to get everyone together for a nice day in the park while they were all on summer vacation. Such a disheartening experience required a healing process composed of a cup of tea, a good book, and a nice cafe filled with single women.

The door to the Testarossa residence slammed shut after a sulking blonde stomped through the doorway. Lindy halted her chopping and wiped her hands on the blue dishcloth hanging on the oven door. Precia noticed her wife's intention and quickly intervened. "Don't. I'll go and talk to her."

"Do something before your daughter breaks all the doors." Lindy complained and returned to her chopping board.

"My daughter? You said she was your daughter when you saw her grades."

"Maybe so. But she's your daughter when she can't get over losing a competition that happened a month ago. Then starts to destroy my house in her depression."

"Our house." Precia corrected. "The Testarossa bloodline is intertwined with victory. We can't help ourselves. We need to win. Losing is foreign to us. We don't understand the concept of losing."

"Yes, yes. I'm very familiar with your issues. Now go and teach your daughter how to deal with losing before she loses her hands." The peace officer returned back to her chopping, "Then she'll think twice before slamming my doors."

"Our doors." Precia interjected as she exited the kitchen. The doctor knocked on her daughter's door several times with no response. Slightly irritated, Precia twisted the doorknob and walked in with authority.

Fate spared her mother a brief glance before returning the movie she was watching on her laptop. Without warning Precia slammed shut the computer and ripped it out of Fate's loose grip. The frustrated mother placed the computer at the end of the blonde's bed. The golden blonde swimmer remained silent as she watched her mom sit down in her desk chair.

Deep violet eyes stared down wine red orbs, "Your mother and I have been patient and overly understanding about your recent poor attitude. But this pity party you have going on has to end." Fate crossed her arms defensively over her chest and lowered her gaze. "I won't allow anymore sulking in this household. So you're going to cry, laugh, smile whatever even if it hurts. I don't want to catch you pouting or feeling sorry for yourself. Got it?"

The blonde did not say anything, but nodded in response. Precia rolled her eyes and sighed, "Look at me." Begrudgingly Fate met her mother's soft violet eyes, "I wasn't much better with losing than you when I was young. But losing is a part of life. One that you didn't really experience much before now and I don't know if that was a good thing." Precia's eyes flicker with something Fate does not understand, "It's natural to be upset when you lose, but don't fall into a depression. Just pick yourself up and try again." Violet eyes fell to the carpet, "It's not like you lost something you can't get back." Precia's eyes returned to her daughter's, "Your mother and I will always be proud of you." A faint grin rose to the doctor's lips, "Unless you turn into a druggy. Then, we'll beat you."

Burgundy eyes rolled at the comment. Fate remained silent and Precia waited patiently. Finally, Fate mumbled, "It's just disappointing. I tried so hard this time. I so sure we were going to win."

"I know."

The harsh sound of skin colliding against skin echoed through the room. A sculpted eyebrow rose at the sight of her daughter slapping her own forehead. The blonde's frustrated frown deepened and she stared at her mom, "Why didn't you talk to me this morning?"

Precia cocked her head the unexpected words, "Why? What did you do?"

Burgundy eyes fell to the floor, "Something I can't take back."

The whispered words caused her mom to frown, "Can't or won't."

"Both."

Precia glanced at her daughter with knowing eyes. She stood and kissed the blonde's forehead, "Your pride is a small price to pay for forgiveness."

Fate wore a small smile, "I'm not sure it's worth it."

Precia shook head, "I see." The doctor chose to ignore her daughter's struggle, hoping she'll give up her pride. She knew all too well the regrets that came with choosing pride over forgiveness. "Make sure you have everything you need packed up by this afternoon. We're leaving early tomorrow morning."

"Are you excited to see your in-laws?" Ignoring her internal debate, Fate grinned at her mom. She knew her mom wasn't looking forward to the next few weeks of visiting Lindy's parents in Mid-Childa.

The doctor glared at the young swimmer, "I'm always excited to see your grandma and grandpa." Precia walked out of the room. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Stop slamming doors." The doctor continued out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

The blonde swimmer rolled her eyes when she heard Lindy yell, "Fate Testarossa, I don't care how old you are I'm going to ground if you keep slamming my doors."

"Our doors." Precia corrected, loudly enough for the blonde to hear.

Fate reached under her bed and retrieved a shoebox of her favorite photographs she had taken. She sifted through the cardboard box and paused when she held a particular one in her hand. With a sigh she placed the picture on top of the others and covered the box sliding it under her bed.

Auburn hair glittering in the sunlight and sparkling sapphire eyes flashed through her mind. She locked the image away and kept herself from thinking about the hurtful words she had spoken.

Hayate walked into the cafe, focused on which beverage to purchase. "Hi, I'll have a large raspberry passion tea."

"Will that be all?" The barista in a fitted black polo asked.

"Yes."

"Three dollars and seven cents, please."

The brunette placed the money in the woman's hand and pick up her drink. "Thanks." The cheerleader turned away from the counter and looks around the cafe. Her visual journey came to a halt when her eyes landed on a young woman sitting alone next to the right wall of the cafe. She was two tables from the door and engrossed in a book.

Immediately, blue eyes fell to the floor to avoid undesired eye contact. The cheerleader briskly strode towards the exit. Every step felt a few seconds too long to Hayate. Halfway out of the door the brunette paused. The young lady Hayate had seen side-glanced at the doorway, but returned to her book when the brunette turned around.

Hayate stood three feet away from the woman's table. She opened her mouth to speak, but the words did not form. The violet haired woman did not physically acknowledge her presence. Instead she assisted the tongue-tied brunette by breaking the silence, "I thought you'd be two blocks away by now." The soft-spoken words caused Hayate's tense shoulders to fall and her blue eyes to stare intently at her shoes. "Hello Hayate." The violet haired woman leaned towards her to catch the downcast gaze.

"Hello Ginga," the reply was soft and imbued with an apologetic tone. Hayate stared into light bright blue eyes for long moment then asked, "May I?" She pointed to the unoccupied chair across from the violet haired girl.

"Of course."

"Thanks." The uncharacteristically nervous cheerleader wrapped her clammy hands around her tea.

"It's been awhile. How's life?"

"Good," the abrupt reply nearly choked Hayate, "Well, okay. Today wasn't so good. But other than today... I mean if you don't count today... Actually, its been... Okay." The brunette sipped her hot beverage with the hope that a burnt tongue will prevent her from another idiotic ramble. Ginga bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling at the stumbling Hayate Yagami. "And you, how have you been?"

"I have no complaints. I just graduated and I'll be starting at Uminari U next semester."

"Congratulations. What course of study do you plan to take?"

"Originally I planned on nursing, but I think I'm leaning towards being an X-ray technician." Ginga shrugged, "But I have some time to decide I guess."

Hayate chuckled and sipped her tea, "X-ray technician. I feel a little intimidated."

The violet haired beauty giggled at the statement and smiled playfully, "I didn't think Hayate Yagami was one to be intimidated."

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Hayate frowned at her word choice and her blue eyes filled with guilt.

Ginga chuckled and shifted her eyes away from those guilt stricken orbs, "There certainly is." Instead of continuing with the topic, the ex-cheerleader opted for a change of topic. "Have you heard from Fate lately?"

An odd knot formed in her stomach at the blonde's name being spoken by the girl before her, "Erm, sort of. I saw her earlier today. Though she wasn't exactly in the best of moods."

The ex-cheerleader smiled sadly, "She never did deal well with losing." Ginga sighed, "I emailed her, but she hasn't responded. I figured she was still in depression."

Hayate's blue eyes widened in surprise, "You still communicate with her? I didn't know you were close."

"I don't know that we were extremely close. After I quit cheerleading sophomore year," Hayate's dark blue eyes fell to the tabletop, "Fate gave me swimming lessons after school and on weekends. I loved it so much I joined the swim team. I even won a few times."

"I never noticed."

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to. Especially when you worked so hard to avoid me." Ginga said with a playful smile that widened as Hayate's face fell in shame.

A long pause of awkward silence filled the space between them. Finally, deep blue eyes lifted from her manicured fingers. She tilted her paper cup to Ginga's direction. Light blue orbs patiently watched her think. "About that night I... I guess it was more like the morning. Anyways that doesn't matter. I just... I know it's extremely late, but I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left before you woke up."

"Why do you feel guilty?"

Hayate frowned. That response was not what she had expected. "What do you mean?"

"It's just that," Ginga looked down, uncertain of how to phrase her slightly offensive question. "You're Hayate Yagami. I thought you did that sort of thing all the time. No offense."

"Take the virginity of drunk, vulnerable freshmen girls?" The brunette cheerleader's voice rose, but she paid no attention to the spectators in the cafe. "No!"

"I'm sorry. It's just that a lot of girls said that."

"And you believed them?"

"Well, you made it a little difficult not to."

Hayate sighed heavily, "Its not just that. I mean no one's first time should be like that. I am also sorry for dragging you into that stupid seduction plan."

Ginga laughed, "It's okay. Seeing a few of the most popular girls in school make complete fools of themselves in front of children and senior citizens was definitely a highlight of my high school career."

Hayate smiled, "I was pretty ridiculous, wasn't I?"

"I admired you're determination." Both young women share a laugh at the Christmas tinged memory.

The brunette swirled the warm, pink liquid in her paper cup with a fingertip. "So are you still in love with Fate?"

Hayate dared to look up when she heard giggling coming from Ginga. The violet haired swimmer stopped laughing and stared at her coffee mug, "I don't think I was ever in love with her, but I definitely had a crush on her. A crazy, crazy crush. But she is a good person and I consider her a friend."

"I see." The cheerleader said awkwardly.

"Do you still like her?" The question caused Hayate to laugh and shake her head.

"No. I was never in love with her, but I do love her as a friend." Hayate frowned, "Though she's testing my patience lately."

"I see." Ginga chose to change the topic again, "So, what's your major?"

"I'm a double major, history and secondary education."

"Wow, so are you going to get your Masters or PhD?"

"I don't know yet." Hayate chuckled, "Lately, I realized I don't know much."

Ginga laughed and nodded in agreement, "You don't know whether you're coming or going."

"Exactly." The two women continued their conversation about random topics that came to mind. Unconsciously they spent hours in the small cafe. Their surroundings finally interrupted the little bubble they had created when a tall, blue eyed blonde walked into the coffee house. Ginga stopped mid-laugh and looked down as the blonde approached the table.

"Hayate?" Said woman turned to face the newcomer. She already knew who it was by the sound of the voice.

"Carim." The name came out in a near whisper. "Hi. Erm, how are you?" Hayate stood and hugged her old coach/fuck-buddy.

"Good. How have you been?"

"Good." Hayate looked back at the woman across the table. Ginga was in the process of gathering her things. "I was just catching up with Ginga. You remember her, right?"

"Of course, how could I forget the girl who refused her position as future head cheerleader."

Ginga only smiled and extended her hand to the coach, "Its good to see you again coach. I have to go to the hospital, so you're welcome to have my seat."

"Why are you going to the hospital?" Hayate asked.

"Oh, I volunteer there in the afternoons. Anyways it was great to see you again."

"Yeah, we should meet... again... sometime."

"Definitely." Ginga handed her a piece of paper, "Here's my number. I'll see you around."

"See you later."

"Its a pity she didn't stay a cheerleader."

"I don't know. I think she was meant for more than being a cheerleader. She seems happier than when she was one."

"Yeah. Erm, do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Of course not." They sat down and began talking, but it was a strained conversation for both parties.

Fate stared at the unsent text message on her phone screen, her thumb hovered above the send button. Her burgundy eyes switched between watching her parents in front of her and the little dim screen. She finally decided to press send. Her thumb was in the process of descending when her shoulder harshly slammed into a passerby. "I'm so sorry," guilt and sincere regret filled her voice, "I wasn't paying attention. I'm so sorry."

A brunette with shoulder length hair in a ponytail turned around to face Fate with a forgiving smile, "It's fine."

The swim captain was going to apologize again, however her voice was lost in her attempt to identify the brunette. She stared hard at the familiar face, but the other woman was faster than her.

"You're Fate Testarossa from Mid U, right?" The athletic and tall young woman asked. The golden blonde remained silent, though she recognized the other girl from Nationals. "I don't know if you remember me. I'm Kaya Kitamura, the captain of Kyoto U."

"Right. I remember. Congratulations by the way." Fate said with a tight lipped smile. Kyoto U placed first in the overall team points, thanks to the aggressive swimmer before her.

"Thanks. Congratulations on the freestyle. You're the first person to ever beat me in that event." The tanned brunette said with a playful smile.

The blonde forced a bashful smile at her competitor, then noticed her mothers moving further out of view. "Thank you, but I have to go. It was nice meeting you, Kaya. Excuse me."

"Oh well, it was a pleasure to meet you..." The brown eyed brunette said as she watched the golden blonde hurry through the crowd.

Fate stared at her phone screen again, thumb poised to press send. She heard the announcement to turn off all electronic devices. The swim captain sighed heavily in defeat, she saved the ninth version of an "I'm sorry" text. She turned off the device and tucked it into her jacket pocket. The black and silver device felt heavier than ever in her coat.

"You okay?" Lindy's gentle voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The blonde forced a smile. In response, a sad smile took over her mother's face and the police officer took her daughter's hand into her own. Fate sighed again and leaned her head onto Lindy's shoulder. The airplane began its ascent, while the golden blonde closed her eyes and sank into the soothing warmth of her mother.

* * *

**A/N:** Well I lied and this story was updated first. Oh well. In regards to The Right Kind of Wrong I will be updating that story next week, sorry its taken so long. Thank you for reading and reviewing! If this chapter just gives you more questions and frustration I promise most questions will be answered in the next chapter.


	19. Out of Reach

**Bad Romance**

Chapter 16: Out of Reach

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Lyrics and time changes in _Italics_.

Flashback in **_Bold Italics._**

**Music:**

Songs mentioned, referred, or themed to:

_Out of Reach_ by Matthew Perryman Jones

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN or any of its characters.

* * *

_Five Years Ago... Junior Year of University (college)... _

**Normal**

Fate spent her summer balancing summer school, her job at the school library, and swim training. In her spare time she met her mothers, who were on vacation visiting her step-grandparents. Shortly after returning to Mid-Childa, Fate overcame her bitterness of defeat.

Her recovery was just in time to find out her competition, Kaya Kitamura, had transferred to Mid U. She quickly arrived at the realization that Kaya was aggressive, in and out of the pool. However, the brunette was a kind and supportive teammate. Despite being a former competitor, the team was easily won over by her lively spirit. Though initially defensive of her position as captain, the new addition gradually wore on Fate until they became agreeable teammates. A few months into the school year, Kaya declared them officially friends.

Everything was simple when she was surrounded by friends or busy with work. The quiet moments, the hours spent alone in her apartment or the brief break she took after a morning run in the park. At these instances, she desperately tried to drown her turbulent thoughts with blaring music, but the method was futile. All her efforts resulted in was a broken pair of headphones and possible permanent hearing damage.

Loud noises didn't distract her from adding to her collection of "I'm sorry" texts that filled her phone. The message never felt right, whether it was the words or the timing. Hours, days, months had passed since she took her anger out on the last person she wanted to. Her guilt faded as the days went by, but each day added another ounce of regret about what she had not done. Give a simple apology.

Soon after Fate's outburst, anger overcame surprise for Nanoha. For a brief moment she considered knocking down the door of the Testarossa home to give 'blondie' a piece of her mind. By nightfall her anger ebbed. The words spoken out of self-pity struck her as Fate's true feelings. Later that same night, Hayate noticed her somber mode and proceeded to question everything Fate said to her.

Naturally, she said it was the usual exchange of name-calling. Something normal. Something they always did. A raised eyebrow and crossed arms told her of Hayate's skepticism, yet the brunette ceased her interrogation. Before Hayate walked away, she sternly advised her not to take the swimmer seriously. "She's just being stupid", Hayate easily explained. Even if the swim captain's words were spoken out of personal frustration, those words held truth.

After New Year's Eve, the night she spent with Fate, she felt lighter. The sun was finally shining and she regained her smile. Her heart wasn't plagued by pain, it was just left with a scar from someone who hurt her. One night helped her to overcome what remained of a damaging relationship.

A night of passion and healing came with a price. She didn't regret having sex with Fate, but she felt as if she used the other girl. The gentle hold of someone who cared. Whispers of reassurance and gazes of yearning. Every tear dried by the warmth of an embrace. Kisses filled with desire and need. All of these gestures spoke of something more than a one night stand. A moment of physical comfort greater than some version of rebound sex. She recognized these aspects of their shared night, but there was always an excuse to avoid Fate.

In the end her phone was too heavy or her throat was too dry. When alone she scrolled through her contact list and stared at the four letter name. At some random instant, alone or surrounded by friends, the image of a soothing smile popped into her head. Guilt instantly filled her heart when the memory flashed behind her eyes.

When Hayate told her Fate would be at the lake, she originally decided not to go. There was a mixture of shame and excitement coursing through her veins when she changed her mind. After their brief and volatile exchange, she regretted going.

The hours turned into days. Nanoha reminisced about their history and their last encounter. Unspoken words and time created a distance between them too great for her to elapse with a text of meaningless words or a phone call filled with small talk. Inside her existed a yearning to bridge the gap. The desire to do something with a wild burst of courage, but she didn't know what would come of approaching the swimmer. The unknown response terrified her more than the idea of reaching out.

Every time she asked herself, "What do I want?" Silence was life's only reply.

_One year later... End of Junior Year... (Four Years Ago)_

Friday night found Fate on one side of her couch and Kaya on the other half, watching a movie. The rest of the team decided to go clubbing with the exception of Signum. The pink-haired swimmer was at her own apartment having her nightly Skype session with Shamal. It wasn't uncommon for the golden blonde to be at home on a Friday or Saturday night. However, for Kaya to be in on a weekend was an odd occurrence.

"Why didn't you go out tonight?" Fate asked absently as she stared at the screen.

"Didn't feel like it, I guess." The tall brunette shrugged.

"You've been hanging out on my couch for the past two months. Something go wrong with your last conquest?" The blonde said with a grin.

"Last conquest?" Kaya asked with a raised brow. "What if I just don't feel like going out? Training has been tough lately."

"Few weeks ago that was a good excuse. But we went to nationals, we won nationals, so training doesn't count as a reason."

"Finals wore me out."

"You really must have struck out."

"Geez, why are you giving me such a hard time? Why are you in on a Friday night? You never go out. If anyone is 'hung up' on someone it must be you."

The blonde's face remained expressionless for a while as she stared at Kaya. A frown marred the brunette's cat-like face, believing she really hit a sore spot with the other swimmer. A smile broke the unreadable surface of the blonde's face, "Sorry, I tried to take offense to that comment. But when you used air quotes I couldn't take it seriously."

"Ha-ha." Kaya rolled her eyes. "So what are you doing for the summer. Going home? You only went home for a few days during winter break."

"No, I have summer classes."

"Trying to avoid someone at home?"

"Trying to avoid the topic?"

Kaya narrowed her brown eyes, "Okay. I like this girl, but I don't think she will go out with me."

"Is she straight?"

"No."

"Is she in a relationship?" Kaya's eyes narrowed further. "What? It's not like you haven't tried before."

"That was one time!" Kaya's brunette ponytail goes from side to side as she shook her head. "I didn't know she was dating someone. And it was her fault for flirting with me."

"Okay. Okay. So what's the problem? Because you're usually confident you can get any girl." Fate said as she turned her attention back to the television.

Chocolate eyes lingered on Fate as she spoke, then focused on the television, "Well, I think she's still in love with someone else. But I don't know because her friend said she hasn't had a serious relationship in a while. Her friend also said she was over her ex."

Burgundy scrutinized Kaya's disappointed expression, "You must be really serious about her."

Kaya shook her head and smiled, "I'm capable of being seriously committed to someone you know. I'm just picky."

"Maybe she is too. Maybe that's why she's single." Fate explained with a shrug, then continued watching the movie.

As burgundy eyes watched the images flash across the screen, brown eyes watched the light play over her pale skin. "Maybe."

"You'll never know until you ask." The blonde swim captain gave Kaya a thumbs up without looking at her, "Good luck."

"Thanks." Kaya turned back to the screen, "Maybe. One day."

_Same day... Uminari City... Nanoha's Apartment_

Nanoha stared at her computer screen. She had just finished planning out the rest of her classes for summer, Senior year, and winter break. At the end of Sophomore year she had finally decided on veterinary medicine. She focused on maintaining her GPA, increasing her volunteer work, and finding a clinic to work at. Junior year she decided to fully dedicate herself to her course of study, consequently she gave up cheerleading. Nanoha recalled the day she quit.

_**She walked straight to her coach, in her hand a dry cleaned uniform in a garment bag. Just as the coach was about to reprimand her being in casual clothes instead of her practice attire, she handed the bag to the tall brunette. "Thank you, but cheerleading isn't for me anymore." She smiled politely at the older woman, who could only stare open mouthed at her golden captain. The cheerleaders close enough to hear were in the same state of shock as their coach. **_

_**Nanoha gave no prior indication of surrendering her position, much less quitting cheerleading entirely. Thoroughly shocked, yet still capable of speech was the young woman's roommate. Hayate sprinted in her white Nike shoes, navy blue tank top, and black shorts to get in front of the quickly departing captain. "No, no. Hold up," Hayate yelled and blocked Nanoha's path. "You're quitting? You were excited for practice yesterday morning. Remember? So why in the grand creation of Earth are you quitting?"**_

_**"The grand creation of Earth?" Nanoha replied with a smile. "I was excited. But I was also undecided." Hayate wore a look of confusion and she decided to elaborate, "I applied for an internship with the Uminari Wildlife Refuge. If I got it, I was going to quit. If I didn't, I was going to continue cheerleading and work at the animal shelter in the city." **_

_**"Why didn't you tell me?" Hayate looked offended when Nanoha revealed the secret to her. **_

_**"I'm sorry. I just... I didn't think I was going to get the internship. I didn't want to start drama for nothing." **_

_**"This," the brunette pointed to everyone behind Nanoha, "is going to cause drama. You could have warned us rather than randomly quit." **_

_**"I'm sorry. I wanted to keep something to myself for once."**_

_**Hayate frowned at her best friend, "I'm not going to forgive you yet. I'm keeping a grudge against you for at least a week. I'm not talking to you after this. And I'm certainly not going to tell you congratulations." **_

_**Nanoha smiled and hugged her best friend, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. And I promise I'll bake you cakes and cookies **__**for a week**_ to get your forgiveness." 

_**"That's a solid start. But it would be better if you got cakes and cookies from your mom and pretended you baked it." The brunette shrugged, "I love you, but the baking gene skipped a generation." **_

_**The ex-head cheerleader's smile turned upside down, "You sure took over the role of HBIC quickly." **_

_**"What can I say? I was born this way." Nanoha rolled her eyes. "Seriously though, this doesn't have anything to do with what a stupid blonde said yesterday. Does it?"**_

_**"Of course not," Nanoha shook her head and continued smiling, "You know all we're capable of doing is fighting. Nothing she says bothers me anymore." **_

_**Hayate's sky blue eyes narrowed, "She was being stupid, so don't believe anything she says." **_

_**"I know. Now go lead your team." **_

_**"Yes, ma'am." The cheerleader turned around and smiled, "I'm still mad at you." **_

_**"Okay." The ex-cheerleader turned away from her friend and the team. She allowed her smile to slip away. She had this plan when she applied for the internship and she had no regrets about quitting. However, the mention of a golden blonde swimmer unearthed a few regrets she buried the night before.**_

The memory alone caused her to sigh as her computer screen faded to black. The ex-cheerleader checked her phone and texted a reply to Hayate. The brunette asked if she wanted to go out, but she declined because she had work the next day. It was nine on a Friday night and she was going to sleep. A part of her thought it was sad, but between the options of going to work well-rested or hungover, well-rested seemed like the better choice.

The pre-vet student set her alarm and turned off the lights, eager for sleep after another long day. She fell asleep to the faint sound of a song entwined with the memory of a moonlit dance and a warm shoulder she could rest her head on.

_Same day... Uminari City..._

"Do you want to go out tonight?" Hayate asked Ginga over the phone. Over the school year they developed somewhat of a friendship, although the brunette wasn't keen on calling them friends. She heard of the mystical no man's land called "the friend zone" and even placed some people in the mysterious land herself. "The friend zone" was never a place she believed she would end up in. But there she was, the great Hayate Yagami, stuck in the doldrums. Somehow she developed a chronic dry mouth syndrome that plagued her whenever the opportunity arose to shift herself from friend to GIRLfriend.

"I don't know. Who else is going?" Ginga cradled the cell phone between her ear and her shoulder as she julienned carrots.

"Nobody so far."

"What about Rein?" Hayate observed in recent weeks Ginga's tone changed every time the name of the freshman cheerleader came up in their conversations.

"Erm... I didn't text her."

"Are you going to?"

"Probably not." The brunette said slowly, testing Ginga's response.

The line goes silent save for the sound of vegetables sizzling in olive oil. "I see."

The awkward silence continued until the cheerleader spoke up, "Are you cooking dinner?"

"Yeah. I just got home. Subaru had a soccer game today so I decided to go cheer her on." Ginga stirred the eggplant, garlic, onions, and zucchini.

"What a good big sis'." Hayate teased.

"Whatever."

The brunette sighed, "So I'm guessing you don't want to go out too."

"Are you going if I don't?"

"I think I've lost the desire."

Ginga chuckled and hesitated before asking, "Do you want to come over?" The violet haired ex-cheerleader bit her lip as silence reigned between them. The younger girl decided to give the head cheerleader a much needed push, "Come over. We can watch 'The Bodyguard' and act like we're not crying."

The brunette laughed and inhaled deeply, hoping courage was in the air. "Okay."

"Bring wine."

"Oh, so that's why you want me to come over. Just using me to get alcohol." Ginga chuckled, "I don't think the President of Nakajima Tech would approve."

"My father isn't going to find out you brought wine to my place. Just because he owns the company doesn't mean he's bugged all of my stuff."

"How do you know?" Hayate shook her head, "Your father scares me. He just looks at me and I feel like I need to confess all my wrongdoings."

Ginga rolled her eyes and laughed, "I can tell since you continue to call him, Sir, every time you see him. Luckily, he doesn't think you're scared of him just respectful. He likes that."

"Lucky me."

"He thinks you are a strong-willed and determined woman. He said you're going to do very well in life because you don't back down from anyone. There was something else he mentioned, but I think you would be offended."

"You can't say that and expect me not to be curious about what he said."

"Okay. I warned you. He said that because of you're short stature you fight harder to establish yourself in a position of power." The violet haired freshmen paused, "And you work ten times harder than anyone else because you're compensating." There was silence and Ginga fought hard to contain her laughter.

Hayate opened her mouth several times to say something in response, but couldn't find the words to combat the backhanded compliment. "So, your father compared me to a Chihuahua?"

Ginga held the phone away from her and giggled, "Actually, that's the exact analogy he used." The freshman laughed aloud.

"GINGA! Don't laugh! This isn't funny!"

"Sorry."

"Of course you are."

The cook laughed softly, "Stop sulking and hurry up."

"Alright, I'm fifteen minutes away." Hayate hung up. She placed a bottle of merlot and late season Zinfandel on the liquor store counter. The brunette paid for the alcohol, then left the store with a giddy smile. In truth, she had been five minutes away from Ginga's expensive one bedroom condo. The cheer captain drove to the complex and waited another five minutes before knocking on the door. Those anxious five minutes were spent in debate of whether or not she should confess her withheld feelings.

The freshman slid the glass baking pan out of the oven and placed the pan on the two open burners available on the stovetop. She tilted the pan with kitchen towel, in order to fill spoonfuls of golden liquid in the pan to baste the rosemary chicken she was cooking in the oily juices. She smiled at the crispy sheen the perfectly cooked chicken breast possessed. Perhaps a tad conceited, but she allowed herself a moment to take pride in her own cooking prowess. Ginga grinned she would never go hungry... Well, if she continued working.

Her admiration of her work was interrupted by the doorbell. She turned down the volume of her stereo, so Maroon Five was no longer shaking the walls of her condo. Ginga was almost out of the kitchen when she realized her choco-coco-oat-nut cookies were almost done. She be damned if her cookies were just a minute overcooked because she left them unattended to open the door. These cookies, in particular, needed to be just perfect. And besides, Hayate could stand practicing some patience. The cook picked up her phone and hit send, "Hi, hold on a minute."

"Can't you jus..." The line went dead and Hayate tucked her phone in her back pocket. She waited outside Ginga's door for four minutes. She counted. The door opened and the head cheerleader tried her best to smile when she asked, "Are you're cookies okay?"

The violet haired girl's face was a picture of relief and her tone was serious as she responded, "They turned out beautiful. Thank you for asking."

"And waiting?"

"I knew you'd understand." Ginga lead Hayate inside.

"You know it's rude to make your guests wait."

"It would be rude if I served burnt cookies."

"Your cookies are never burnt."

"Because I make my guests wait." Ginga smiled grabbed the paper bag from Hayate's hand. "Food comes before guests."

"That hurts." The kicked puppy expression of the brunette only illicits a giggle from the freshman.

"Well, my baked to perfection cookies will ease the pain." Ginga withdrew the bottles of wine from their individual bags and placed them on the coffee table in her living room. "Oh, these will go great with dinner."

"You don't know anything about wine. Much less how to match it to a meal."

"Maybe, Miss Cheerleader. But I do know what tastes good. And these are delicious."

Hayate shook her head and laughed. "I'm glad you feel that way. I'll never forget what you said the first time I brought wine." Ginga smiled because she too remembered her slightly drunken logic. The cheerleader smiled as she repeated Ginga's conclusion, "I think it went along the lines of, 'Don't buy white wine because,' there was a long pause which added to the drama of it all I might add, 'Red is real'."

Ginga laughed and said seriously, "It's true. Red wine is real and white wine is fake."

"What about champagne?" Hayate prodded.

"Champagne is a whole other animal. Don't bring a lama into a conversation about," Ginga waved her hand in the air as she searched for the right animal, "turtles."

The brunette sucked her lips in between her teeth and bit down. She stared at the bamboo floor and tried her best not to laugh. "I-I'm sorry. I'll keep my lamas to myself."

Light blue eyes refocused on her, then narrowed, "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm not. I'm just... I'm just a happy person." The brunette struggled to refrain from laughing, but can't help the wide smile that stretched across her face. What she cannot refrain from was being charmed by the violet haired girl's cute antics yet again.

Ginga glared at her, "Sure you are."

"You know I could have made my own plate." Hayate offered as she watched Ginga serve the food.

"Yes. But you shovel food onto your plate."

"So?" Hayate never shoveled her food onto her plate. She simply didn't waste time decorating her plate like Ginga.

"This meal isn't meant to be shoveled onto a plate. It's meant to be delicious decoration." Ginga missed the sight of Hayate rolling her eyes, but she felt it.

Ginga carried two plates out to the coffee table and Hayate retrieved two wine glasses from the top cabinet. The self-proclaimed chef laid out the utensils and fabric napkins on the table. The head cheerleader poured two glasses of Merlot, then slipped 'The Bodyguard' into the DVD player.

They situated themselves on both sides of the small table, sitting cross-legged on the cream colored carpet of Ginga's living room. "Thank you for dinner."

"Thank you for the wine." Hayate did have to admit her meal looked more appetizing when Ginga arranged the roasted chicken breast, roasted red potatoes, and stir-fried vegetables perfectly on her white ceramic square plate.

Halfway through the movie, the dishes were in the sink and they moved onto their second bottle of wine. A question popped into Hayate's mind. She turned to face Ginga from her side of the coffee-colored leather loveseat, "Why do you not like Rein?"

"What makes you think I don't like her?" Ginga frowned at Hayate.

"Well," Hayate looked down at the softy, fluffy carpet, "the way you say her name or talk about her... your tone changes."

Ginga returned her eyes to the television screen, "It's not that I don't like her. She just..." The newly decided nursing student pursed her lips, "She just bothers me."

"Why?"

Ginga remained silent and Hayate stopped pushing for an answer. Five awkward minutes passed before Ginga broke the silence, "She in love with you, you know."

"No she's not. She's just a good friend."

"She hangs on your every word. And jumps whenever you say jump."

"That's because I'm captain."

"I'm not talking about cheerleading." Ginga shook her head. "She's was in love with you a month after school started. I'm serious."

"You're wrong. She's just a good friend."

"Maybe to you. But she likes you a lot more than a friend."

"But I don't like her like that. She's my friend."

Ginga shrugged, "Well, there's nothing you can really do if you don't like her back."

"I don't." Hayate said a little stronger than necessary.

"Okay, I believe you." The nursing student raised her hands, palms out, in surrender. "How could you not know she likes you?"

The brunette shrugged, "I'm not really good with things like that."

Ginga's eyebrows rose. "I've noticed," she said quietly to herself, but Hayate heard.

"You didn't answer my question." The cheer captain said with crossed arms.

"What?"

"Why do you hate Rein?"

"I don't hate her. I strongly dislike her. And it doesn't matter why." Ginga stood and was about to walk away from the couch. She stopped at the edge of the living room and turned around. This was it. Her breaking point. She no longer had the patience to tiptoe around the topic constantly pestering her mind. Damn the consequences, the nursing student shouted in her mind.

The violet haired beauty walked directly to a slouching Hayate. The brunette stared in confusion at the girl standing above her. Abruptly, Ginga bent down, cupped Hayate's cheek, and captured the cheerleader's lips. The soft brush of lips started and ended so quickly Hayate thought it was a fantasy. The awestruck cheer captain said nothing as she watched as Ginga backed away from the couch. She sat down on the mango wood coffee table across from the stunned head cheerleader. "That's why I don't like her." Light blue eyes looked anywhere in the condo besides the brunette.

Hayate sat straighter with a frown and a gapping mouth. She regretted drinking all that wine because it was really interfering with her processing of new information. Ginga didn't like Rein equaled Ginga kissed Hayate. The cheerleader's frown faded as she thought out loud, "She likes me and you're jealous."

Ginga crossed her arms underneath her ample breasts, "I'm not jealous," the freshman said but didn't look at Hayate's surprised blue eyes, "I like you. That's all."

Hayate processed the confession. It was impossible to stop a smile from stretching across her face. She slid her legs out from underneath the blanket they were sharing and placed her feet on the floor. The head cheerleader latched onto the wrists of the defensive freshmen and gently pried them away from her body. She watched as she held the soft hands of her long time crush rest in her own. Her deep blue eyes caught light blue ones staring at their joined hands. "You were jealous," Hayate said with a smirk. Ginga was about to protest, but soft lips pressed gently against her own ceasing her words of denial.

The kiss deepened and Ginga moved forward to straddle the lap of the brunette cheerleader. The freshman's arms slipped around the head cheerleader's neck, elbows resting on the bare shoulders of the older woman. Hayate allowed herself to be pushed backwards and her hands wandered down Ginga's sides. Her thumbs slipped beneath Ginga's open-back light blue chiffon blouse and rested at the waistband of the freshman's short acid washed jean shorts. She tested how far she could get when her thumbs began small circles dipping below the waistline of the shorts.

Hayate felt Ginga smile into the kiss and move her hands to cover Hayate's trouble-seeking ones. The freshman pulled away from a wanting head cheerleader. Ginga grinned at the dark, lust-filled eyes staring at her, "I'm not that easy, Yagami."

"Never thought you were." Hayate said in a tone laced with desire. The brunette rearranged her off-center crochet back grey tank top and enjoyed watching light blue eyes follow her actions.

"Good answer." Ginga placed a chaste kiss on Hayate's waiting lips. "Lay down."

"I'm not that easy, you know."

"Yes, you are."

"Hey!" The brunette complied with the nursing student's demand. Once she was settled, Ginga snuggled her back into the confused front of the cheerleader. "What are you..."

"We're cuddling. You didn't think you'd getting lucky on the first date."

Hayate smiled. "I girl can hope."

"Sorry, you'll just have to hold onto those repressed desires for a little while longer."

Ginga pulled the brunette's arms tight around her body after she fixed the blanket covering them. "I don't mind waiting." The history major quietly added, "I've liked you for a long time you know."

"I know." They share goofy grin neither can see.

"So does this mean you're my..." Hayate hesitated using the word, fearing she would cross a line Ginga hadn't defined yet.

"I'm waiting."

"Will you be my girlfriend, Ginga?"

"We'll see how the first date goes."

"I thought this was the first date."

"This was a... trap."

"It certainly worked." There was a pause in their conversation as they continued watching the movie.

Hayate whispered into her maybe-girlfriend's ear, "So, how much longer are we talking about?"

"You'll just have to stick around to find out."

"Look whose the tease now."

"I learned from the best." Ginga intertwined their legs, enjoying the feel of Hayate's warm denim covered legs against her own.

"Nanoha?" Hayate suggested with a chuckle.

"Yep." The brunette would always reflect on that night as being the first night she didn't want to and didn't need to leave early the next morning.

_Same time..._

"I don't want you to go to the Uminari police academy after graduation." Shamal sighed. The doctor-to-be placed her elbows on each side of her keyboard, rubbing her temples with the pads of her fingers as she bowed her head toward the glowing computer screen. "I just think there are other options. You don't need to rush into things."

"I'm not rushing into anything. That's why we're discussing it right now. One year before I graduate." Signum spoke to the screen displaying the tired and strained face of her girlfriend.

"I don't want to discuss it because it's not an option."

"You're being unreasonable, Shamal." If there was anything the blonde despised hearing, it was that she was being unreasonable. "This is my future and my choice."

"No, you're wrong. This is our future and our choice. To make together. As a couple." The blonde knew her next words would be irrational and cruel, but the situation called for forceful tactics. "Unless of course, you don't plan on there being an 'us' when you graduate."

"I did not say anything like that." Signum said loudly feeling her blood boil. "I can't believe you would say that to me. I've been nothing but supportive of your career choice. I never made you chose between me and school or your goals. And I've trying my best to get a secure job so I can support you," she paused briefly and hissed, "us."

"I told you not to worry about that. My most of my tuition is covered by my scholarship and my mom covers the rest. I still have my job at the laboratory store. We'll figure it out."

"I refuse to be the burden here."

"You aren't and will never be. Just please consider any job besides being a police officer. "

The criminal justice student sighed, "There isn't a guarantee that I'd even pass the test."

"You'd pass."

Signum rubbed the backside of hand against her facing, hoping to clear away her frustration. A rare grin formed on the pink haired girl's face, "Any job."

Shamal narrowed her eyes, "Any job that doesn't involve you selling weapons or taking off your clothes."

"Oh well, there went all of my options."

"Signum." The stern tone of her girlfriend caused the swimmer to smile softly.

"I'll check for other options." The pink haired woman rubbed the back of her neck, trying to ease the tension in her shoulders. "Why are you so against me being a cop?"

"Because you have a hero complex hidden beneath those layers of indifference. And heroes don't have a long life expectancy." Signum frowned at the reply, while the blonde pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't want to be working in the emergency room and watch you die on the operating table." Signum watched as glistening green eyes fell to the table top. After a long pause Shamal spoke softly, "You're dad died a hero, but do you think that made it any easier on your mom. You think the title of hero kept her warm at night." Signum swallowed hard and bowed her head. "I don't want to live everyday afraid that you might not make it home."

Silence filled their respective rooms, neither lifting their heads to their respective webcams. "Okay, I'll look for something else." Signum lifted her blue eyes to find forest green staring back at her.

"Thank you."

"But its still an option." Signum said firmly. The blonde sighed audibly, then nodded in agreement.

Shamal flipped open the cover of a textbook sitting next to her computer, then let it fall closed producing a brief rush of air. "I miss you," she whispered in a broken voice.

"Just another week and I'll be home." The swimmer said with a smile designed to disguised her own sadness.

"Its too long. I don't know if I can last." A chuckle escaped her girlfriend's pink lips at the hopeless pout adorning Shamal face. Signum compared the expression to a child mourning the misfortune of not receiving the puppy he or she wished for. Shoulder length blonde hair flew backwards as Shamal threw her head back exposing her throat. Pale blonde strands barreled towards the screen before Shamal's head collided gently with the desktop producing a soft thud. The childish behavior was treasured by the swimmer as she knew fully well the doctor-to-be did not act in such a manner in front of anyone else. "And I'm so," Shamal spoke loudly, then paused to lower her voice to a whisper as if in a library, "horny."

Signum's cream colored cheeks tinted pink with the admission. "I know, babe. Trust me, I know." The swimmer's blush deepened as she considered her own sexual desires.

"My phone vibrated in my pocket yesterday and I got turned on. You need to get home. And get home fast."

Signum grinned, "I'll be home before you know it."

"And?" Shamal knew she was pushing the limits of her vocally shy girlfriend.

"I won't leave that room until you're satisfied." Signum forced her thoughts in verbal action, "Or until I'm satisfied." I won't ever be leaving that room, the criminal justice student thought to herself.

Shamal giggled, then looked at the clock. A heavy sigh escaped her, "I have to go."

"I know." The swimmer whispered with a sad smile.

"I'll call you to tomorrow during work."

"Alright." Signum yearned to pull her girlfriend through the screen and kiss her goodnight, but all she could do was say, "I love you."

"I love you too. Night."

"Goodnight, Doc." Shamal smiled and reluctantly ended the connection.

Blue eyes lingered on the blank screen for a moment longer. Sleep called to her, causing her eyelids to grow heavy. She turned off the her computer, then slipped into the cold white and fushia sheets of her bed.

Shamal shuffled underneath her pale green comforter. She grabbed one of her many textbooks off of her nightstand and flipped to the bookmarked chapter. Into the first paragraph, her phone came to life with a ringtone that made her smile.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Signum. I love you." Shamal's heart ached from wanting so badly to hold her girlfriend. To feel the real warmth of Signum, safe and sound in her arms.

"Love you babe. I'll be home soon." The line went dead and the med student sighed heavily.

Signum rolled over yet again, seeking a comfortable position she would never find. She fell asleep wishing, not for the first time, she was holding the warmth of her life.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Out on time. I know there's a shortage of NxF interaction, but its to be expected. They live in different places and actively avoid each other. Fortunately, time is passing by and the next chapter will have more NanoFate! Not sure if I'll have Blind ready by tomorrow but most likely by 10/27. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	20. What If I Told You

**Bad Romance**

Chapter 17: What If I Told You

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Lyrics and time changes in _Italics_.

**Music:**

Songs mentioned, referred, or themed to:

_What If I Told You_ by Jason Walker

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN or any of its characters.

* * *

_Three Years Ago... Graduation from University (college)... _

**Normal**

Fate squinted her eyes, searching for her parents through the sea of black graduation gowns. Her back instantly tensed as slender fingers wrapped around her bicep. Spinning around to face her captor, she found herself face to face with a smiling Kaya.

The brown-haired girl leaned forward. Her soft cheek pressed against Fate's own. Warm breath caressed the blonde's ear as Kaya spoke above the clamor of the crowd. "I've wanted to tell you something."

Dark blonde eyebrows knit to together in confusion, "What?"

Slender fingers tightened their hold on the captured arm. Kaya's free hand cupped the back of Fate's head. The swim captain knew what was coming. Soft red lips crashed with desperation into her own. The pure urgency of the kiss left burgundy eyes wide with shock. She felt Kaya loosen her hold. The aggressive swimmer considered pulling away, obviously disheartened by the blonde's lack of response. Acting quickly, Fate wrapped her arm around the other girl and pulled Kaya flush against her front. The instant the their bodies collided she felt Kaya smile into the kiss.

Satisfied with the outcome, the brown-haired girl separated from Fate. A rosy blush adorned the aggressive swimmer's cheeks. Fate was about say something, but a raised hand silenced her. "I want you to go out with me." The brown-eyed girl said over the crowd. She abruptly added, "You don't have to give me an answer now. Think about it. I'll be waiting when you come back."

"Kaya..." Fate tried to say something, but Kaya shook her head.

"Think about it." The co-captain smiled and kissed Fate's cheek. She was dying to hear an answer. At the same time, she didn't want to rush a response out of the blonde. "Have a great summer!" With those parting words, the chocolate eyed girl backed away and disappeared into the crowd.

"You too..." Fate whispered. Turning around to continue the parent hunt, the blonde found her targets directly in her path. Lindy's raised brow and Precia's crooked grin told her they saw everything.

"See! Graduation gifts haven't changed since our day, honey." Precia shouted above the surrounding noise.

"Nice catch, Fate. She seems like a very determined young lady." In a hopeless attempt to conceal her mirth, Lindy raised a graduation pamphlet to cover her devilish smirk.

"Least you know whose going to wear the pants." Fate glared at her mothers.

Lindy handed her booklet to Precia, then cupped her daughter's cheeks. "Congratulations! My baby girl is graduate."

"Finally!" Precia threw her hands into the air. "You won't be stealing from my retirement fund anymore." The doctor wrapped both Fate and her wife in family hug. "Congratulations, Fate." The purple eyed woman whispered into her daughter's ear. Fate felt tears on her cheek from her emotionally challenged mother.

"Thank you," the graduate replied fondly and kissed her mom's forehead. Fate pressed a gentle kiss to Lindy's cheek, "Thank you."

"Come on let's get out of here." Purple eyes scanned the graduation hall for an exit.

"Yes, let's go before your mom gets into a fight with someone for bumping into her." Lindy linked arms with her daughter and followed the determined doctor.

"That lady should have watched where she was going." Precia angrily grunted. Fate chuckled and grabbed her mom's hand.

_Thursday the week after Mid-Childa University's Graduation... Uminari City..._

"Let me get this straight." Fate rubbed her temples. "The two of you are going to Uminari U's graduation WITH the Takamachi family FOR Nanoha Takamachi."

"Yes. For the fifth time." Precia sighed heavily. Her daughter's inability to understand the situation was becoming tiresome.

The golden blonde opened and closed her mouth several times. This speechless reaction wore on the elder Testarossa's nerves. Blue-green eyes watched with fascination as the scene unfolded. The police officer leaned back into her cream-colored leather recliner. The perplexed reaction of her step-daughter began when the family received an invitation to Nanoha's graduation.

Finally, on the umpteenth attempt to reply to Precia's information bombing, Fate asked, "Where am I?" The blonde approached the sitting doctor. She pinched Precia's thigh. In retaliation, a middle finger flicked against her forehead. "You are real."

"Yes, I'm real. I don't see why you're struggling to understand this. Perhaps years of oxygen deprivation has caught up with you." Precia turned to Lindy, "I told you I should have enrolled her in volleyball. Look what swimming has done."

The police officer rolled her teal eyes, "She is very entitled to being confused. Your newfound friendship with Momoko was totally unexpected."

"Wait! Wait a second. You're," Fate sat beside Precia on the couch, "FRIENDS with Momoko Takamachi?"

The doctor crossed her arms defensively over her chest, "I don't see why that's so unbelievable."

"Honey." Lindy invoked a scolding tone. She gave Precia what was known as her business brow. The single lifted eyebrow told her wife 'because it is unbelievable'. Violet eyes drifted to the carpet, then returned to the saucer-like eyes of her daughter.

"It's a little unbelievable."

"Yeah." Fate readily agreed.

"Momoko Takamachi and I," Precia paused, searching for the proper wording, "found common ground and developed a truce." Lindy rolled her eyes at the vague explanation her wife provided. "The point is we are now friends. So get over your petty dislike of Nanoha. We are going to her graduation as a family. And that's final." The police captain shook her head at a conversation she never thought she would hear.

"What common ground? You have, like, nothing in common besides a strong loathing of each other's existence."

"You're wrong. We have many things in common." Precia held up her fist, "We were both cheerleading captains," she unfolded her thumb, "Both determined and strong-minded." She lifted her pointer finger to show that was her second reason.

"Stubborn." Fate whispered.

"Strong-willed." Precia disputed. Undeterred by her daughter's interference, Precia lifted her middle finger, "We are both beautiful, although I do have to admit the years haven't treated her as well as myself. Intelligent, successful, multi-talented, clever, competitive, driven, committed, realistic, strict, straight-forward, athletic..."

"Immature." Lindy interrupted.

"Am not!"

"Then, please tell your daughter how and why you overcame your grudge against Momoko."

Precia swallowed audibly, "That's irrelevant."

"What happened?" Fate directed the question towards Lindy, hoping her mother would offer some answers.

Lindy's blue-green eyes stared down Precia, who looked at anything besides her wife and daughter. "Well Ms. Straight-forward, your daughter is asking you a question?"

"Look at the time. It's nine o'clock already. I should have been in bed an hour ago. Long day tomorrow. Goodnight, honey." Precia chastely kissed Lindy's lips. Then abruptly hugged her daughter, kissing her on the cheek as she withdrew from the fast embrace. "Goodnight baby girl. It's great to have you home. Saturday morning is graduation. Be up on time. Okay? Okay."

Fate watched with a mixture of surprise and frustration as her mom dodged her questions in a traditional roundabout fashion. "You're not going to tell me either, huh?"

"Unfortunately, my lips are sealed."

Fate thought for a moment on the situation, "They sort of do have a lot in common." The blonde smiled as she settled on a television show, "They have two athletic daughters. The same age." Lindy nodded in agreement. "And they both met their spouses in high school."

The police officer's eyes went distant for a moment. "Your mom and I met in high school, but Momoko and Shiro have been together since high school."

"You still met in high school." Fate supplied.

"Yes." Sensing the next question, Lindy laid the book she was reading on her lap.

The swimmer bit her bottom lip before hesitantly asking, "How did you meet her?"

"I've told you before. Through cheerleading competitions."

"Specifically?"

"We were competitors. Captains of opposite teams. I was a good leader, more passive aggressive. While your mom was... abrasive aggressive. A tyrant."

"That's also how she met Momoko, right?"

"Yes. Momoko was captain of her cheer squad. She was a great leader, but she didn't have the same immovable mind as your mom." Lindy rolled her eyes and fixed her white oversized T-shirt. "Make no mistake your mom was a serious competitor."

"She threw chairs if they lost right."

"She threw chairs. She cursed her opponents' coach, her coach." The teal-haired woman laughed, "If her teammates screwed up during practice, or God forbid, competition she yelled at them. Tell them how much they were killing her."

The police captain chuckled, "One time Precia laid down on her back on the gym floor. This was after she told her teammate you killed me. All cause the poor girl did the wrong hand gesture." Lindy smiled and shook her head, "In fact, I think her team was more terrified of her than their coach. But it was her relentlessness that made them champions three years in a row. And they knew it."

Burgundy eyes rolled. The image of her competitive mother horrifying a group of teenage girls was all too believable. "How did you fall in love with that?" Fate said with genuine disbelief in her tone.

"It certainly wasn't overnight." Lindy turned contemplative for a moment, "The same head-strong, killer instinct that made her terrifying in the eyes of her squad made her standout to me. She was so fierce it was beautiful. At least in my eyes. I was drawn to that. To her presence."

"You make it sound like you wanted to be with her then."

Lindy laughed, "Hardly. It was complicated. Your mother and I took the long road to..." She paused in thought. Lindy didn't want to say love because it wasn't love that took years to reach. "Maturity. We needed to learn so many things that only time could give us. Time apart, time together."

"Mom never told me how you guys got together. It was always vague. She said, 'We used to compete. Then a few years later we met in a grocery store. The end.' She barely tells me anything about my father. For years she said she ordered me from the children section on Amazon and FedEx dropped me off. Then she realized there was no return policy."

Lindy giggled, but discontinued the action after seeing the serious expression on her daughter's face. "I know it's not funny. It isn't." The peace officer sighed. She wasn't keen on continuing the conversation. Walking over to her step-daughter, Lindy sat down beside her. "Your mom struggled before and after you were born. But she doesn't regret that period of her life."

Lindy stared at the cream-colored carpeting. "To your mom, the mistakes you make yourself have a lasting effect on who you become. I know she wants you to learn on your own like she did." The police officer then smiled, "But don't mistake her silence for neglect. As parents its our job to give our children the best advice possible, which means using our experiences as examples, good or bad. The timing of when we give that advice is key. Because Lord knows you kids have extreme selective hearing. Perhaps she's saving that story for when she feels you need it the most."

Fate stared at her step-mother for a long moment, "That was incredibly cryptic and it makes me want to know even more."

Lindy giggled and finished her tea. The older woman stood from the couch and stretched. "Goodnight, baby girl," Lindy kissed her daughter's temple and walked away from the living room.

Fate sighed heavily. Both parents evaded her cross-examination. "Goodnight."

Lindy opened the bedroom door quietly. She nimbly tip-toed across the floor of their master bedroom. The police officer slipped under the sky blue comforter, trying her best not to disturb Precia. Settling in on her side, she felt an arm wrap around her waist. A warm body curved to fit her form from behind and a cold nose buried into her neck. "I thought you had a long day tomorrow," the teal eyed officer said softly.

A muffled chuckle echoed through her body. "I can't fall asleep without you."

Lindy smiled, but it goes unseen in the darkness of their room. "I know." There's a pause as she decided whether to ask. "Did you hear?"

"Most of it."

"When are you going to tell her about us?" Lindy asked curiously.

"Just like her mother said. When she really needs to hear it." Precia smiled and Lindy felt the curve of the doctor's lips against the base of her neck.

"I see. What about your truce with the Takamachi family?"

"Between you and Shiro I'm sure she'll find out." The doctor shrugged, "Or maybe Nanoha."

"Maybe." The police officer agreed.

"You were attracted to my fierceness, huh?" Precia said with a grin.

"Oh, shut up." Lindy elbowed the violet haired woman in the gut.

"You were always a tease. Must be the passive aggressive behavior. I've always liked that." The comment earned her another elbow. "I'm sorry. I'll go to sleep now. Goodnight, babe." Precia softly kissed Lindy's exposed neck.

"Goodnight." She paused to pull the doctor's arm tighter around her waist. "I love you."

"Love you more."

"Impossible." Both women giggled. The silence and each other's warmth soothed them to sleep.

* * *

_Saturday Morning, the same week...Uminari University's Graduation..._

Fate navigated through the crowd trying her best to protect the two bouquets she held in her arms. "Why don't you hold one of these?" The blonde asked her mom over the roar of people searching for family members and friends. Every step she took on the trampled grass propelled her deeper into the fray. In truth, Fate hoped her mom would hold the bouquet cradled in her right arm.

"Because you're young and strong." Precia replied automatically. "And those are for your friends."

"A friend." The soft mumble words died in the commotion surrounding their tight group of three. Wine red eyes darted to the right and held their target. "There's Hayate," Fate shouted with the excitement as if she won a race.

The blonde strode through the shoulder-to-shoulder human wall separating her from the unseeing brunette. She tackled the cheer squad captain from behind with a breath-stealing bear hug. Releasing her hold for a moment, Fate spun around the unsuspecting cheerleader. Confusion and frustration melted into surprise and face-splitting smile. "Congratulations! This is for you." Raising her left hand, Fate placed the bouquet of bright yellow roses into Hayate's awaiting hands.

"Oh my god! You didn't tell you were home. Thank you!" Hayate launched herself forward, nearly knocking over the taller swimmer as she engulfed her in a tight hug.

"Girls, look over here!" Precia tried her best to get some separation from the duo. She held the camera steady, despite the shuffle of people pushing against her. The new graduate smiled broadly as she held up her pseudo-diploma for the picture. Two weeks after graduation the class would be mailed their actual diplomas. "Got it," the doctor announced with deafening clarity. It was a volume she usually reserved for criticizing soccer players.

As Fate and Hayate separated, a voice rang out above all others, "Hayate!" Neither struggled to recognize the owner of the feminine voice. Hayate pivoted to her left to look behind her where the voice originated from. Fate hesitated in her response, swallowing thickly as she hadn't seen the ex-cheerleader since their unfortunate meeting two years ago. She felt Hayate leave her side. The stares of her mothers weighed heavily upon her because she decided to turn around.

Fate swallowed her nerves. Her burgundy eyes gravitated towards copper highlights accentuated by rays of sunlight. Cream colored skin with a hint of peach blush emphasized high cheek bones, and deep blue eyes were easily mistaken for sapphires with their brilliancy.

Nanoha called out to a girl she believed to be Hayate. Her risky shout out paid off when the brunette turned out to be her best friend. Squeezing through the tightly packed bodies in the courtyard of their university, she navigated her way towards Hayate. Focused solely on the head cheerleader, she had yet to notice the tall, golden blonde standing beside her friend.

She was three meters away from Hayate when the golden shimmer of blonde hair falling to the mid-back of a lithe figure stole her attention. A rush of emotions and memories hit her, but her black heels continued to propel her forward. Her face didn't betray the mix of chaotic emotions rushing through her veins like a tumultuous flash flood. However, she knew her dark blue eyes plainly displayed her hidden truths.

Her eyes took in the changes, if any, that time created. In the end, those magnetic wine red eyes were intense as they had always been. An electrifying tension sparked to life from a clash of red lightning and blue starlight as the pre-vet graduate drew closer. Hayate unconsciously took one step back from the clash of the titans. Uncertainty filled her, knowing the result of the impending collision would not be good.

The distance between Nanoha and the blonde rapidly decreased. Fate's expressionless face gave no hint as to her tangled emotions that lay beneath the calm surface. A footstep away from the swimmer, a flash flood of anger surged through the cheerleader's body. An echoing collision of skin-to-skin contact resulted in the astounded attention of previously occupied crowd members. Hayate stood statue-still as she stared open-mouthed at the shocking scene.

"Oh my," Lindy whispered.

Precia eyebrows rose into her hairline and her lips were slightly parted in awe. "Graduation gifts really haven't changed," she mumbled to her wife.

Fate's clammy left palm came to rest against her stinging cheek. The golden blonde lifted her downturned face. Her red eyes remained on the ground as she steeled her composure. A deep breath tempered her fury.

The hard slap left Nanoha's hand pulsing with pain. She wanted to shake off the hurt, however, shock of her own actions paralyzed her body. Sapphire orbs watched carefully as Fate took her original position. The swimmer's bruised pale cheek reddened before Nanoha's eyes with each passing silent second.

Filling her lungs with a deep calming breath, Fate released a sigh full of pent-up tension. "I should have expected that greeting." She opened and closed her mouth several times, hoping to get her jaw working properly again.

Like a terrified child watching a lion drain the life out of an antelope, Hayate stood still in fear. Her frantic blue eyes darted back and forth between the duo like a pendulum.

Nanoha lowered her hand and whispered to herself, "Oh my God." Snapping out her stupor, she stepped forward and Fate moved backwards as an instinctual response. Nanoha halted her steps to avoid scaring off the blonde. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to... Oh my God, it's getting darker. It was like reflex." The apology rang true in Fate's ears. The red right palm that had collided with her face just moments ago laid gently over Fate's left hand. "I'm so sorry, Fate." The swim captain's hand slid away as she allowed the ex-cheer captain to trace her heated fingertips over the stinging skin of her cheek.

Fate smiled in a good-natured manner, "It's okay. I sort of deserved some sort of punishment after what I said."

"You didn't deserve that." Nanoha shook her head as she continued to inspect Fate's smooth, but bruised skin.

"It is a scary thought that your automatic response to seeing me is to attack."

A grin spread across Nanoha's face, "You should've been prepared."

"Yeah I guess. At least you didn't knee me in the gut like before."

"I never kneed you in the gut."

"You did."

Nanoha frowned as if trying to recall, "Maybe I did."

Hayate, Lindy, and Precia listened with a mix of confusion, disbelief, and awkwardness. Hayate finally stepped, "Excuse me. I hate to interrupt this special sadomasochistic moment you two got going on. But what the hell? Couldn't you both just try saying hi like normal people."

Nanoha's hand fell away from Fate's face without drawing attention. She smiled at her best friend, "If you we were normal you wouldn't love us as much as you do. I know you love my crazy."

Fate glared at Hayate, "Yeah and if anyone here is crazy. It's you."

Hayate rolled her blue eyes, "Compared to the two of you I'm very sane."

"Sorry for cutting in girls, but I think I see your parents, Nanoha." Lindy interjected before the argument got out of hand.

Nanoha led the group out of the mess of graduates, family members, and friends. Fate realized she was still holding the bouquet of flowers meant for the ex-cheerleader. They arrived at the edge of the field and headed towards the stairway of an old campus building. Momoko and Shiro stood beside an aged off-white marble pillar of the Language building.

The pre-vet student halted in her steps when a hand landed on her shoulder. She opted to appear curious though she was honestly surprised to find the golden blonde trying to capture her attention. "Yes?"

Burgundy eyes stared at the cement. The flowers in her hand felt like a stone pulling her to the bottom of an ocean. "Th-these are for you," Fate lifted the bouquet in Nanoha's general direction. Afraid to make eye contact, she casted a quick glance up and found wide sapphire eyes looking at her outstretched hand.

Nanoha tried several times before any intelligible sounds left her body. "Thank you," she said, while hesitantly accepting the bouquet of two dozen flowers. She smiled at the arrangement of pink, red, and red and white striped carnations. "It's beautiful."

The blonde finally dared to connect with sapphire eyes. She was rewarded with a genuine look of appreciation and couldn't stop a smile from gracing her lips. "They are, aren't they? She was very obstinate about buying that specific bouquet for you." The moment Precia's hand landed on Fate's shoulder, happiness died in the blonde. Her smile instantly disappeared replaced by a horrified expression and rose-colored embarrassment. "She spent half-an-hour picking just the right flowers." Fate closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"Aw, you spent that much time choosing flowers for us."

The deeply embarrassed blonde shrugged at Hayate's touched expression, but the truth was soon exposed. "Oh no. She pick yours on the way out." Precia clarified for a suddenly pouting cheerleader.

The brunette turned to her copper haired friend, "I bet she was looking for the bouquet that said, 'I sorta, kinda, hate ya'."

Nanoha narrowed her gaze on the head cheerleader. "Be careful Hayate. You know jealousy makes you look fat."

"You would know. Wouldn't you?"

The ex-cheerleader shrugged, "Birds of a feather." The auburn beauty, then made her way to her approaching parents.

"Oh! My baby is all grown up!" Momoko shouted. The shine of oncoming tears was visible in her eyes. Pride and joy clear in her tone, she engulfed Nanoha in a bone-crushing hug. "Shiro!" Her graying brown hair in disarray as she cried out. Momoko pulled her husband into the family embrace. The tall Japanese man proudly beamed at his youngest child. He could never believe the chubby baby he gently rocked to sleep at night was now a young woman graduating from Uminari U.

"Mom, I can't breathe." Momoko held on tighter.

"I love you so much!" The brown-haired matriarch pushed away from her daughter. Squeezing Nanoha's shoulders, her misty brown eyes stared deeply into the sapphire one's of her daughter, "I'm so proud of you."

Shiro stood beside his wife, gazing with pride at his youngest daughter. "We both are. Congratulations, Nanoha."

"Thank you. You guys know I couldn't have done it without you." She hugged both her parents individually. Holding the hand of her mother, she turned to face everyone else.

"Thank you for finding her." Momoko directed her gratitude towards Precia.

"No problem." The interaction caused both Fate and Nanoha to frown in confusion at the oddly civil behavior of their mothers.

Nanoha overcame her awkwardness of the situation with a question, "Why didn't you come find me yourself?"

"Sorry honey, but I get claustrophobic in crowds like that." Momoko shook her head at the very thought.

"Your mom can't handle being in the middle big crowds. She strikes out if she feels trapped. Then she starts fights that I have to end." Nanoha's father shook his head. He used his wife as an excuse, yet he too had no desire to be stuck in the middle of a crowd anymore than his wife.

"I understand, Momoko. I almost clocked a few people in there. They just don't have any sense of personal space. I elbowed one of 'em when Lindy wasn't looking." The police officer rolled her teal eyes.

"You just have an anger problem. Somehow you think people are bumping into you on purpose." Lindy shook her head.

"You just want an excuse to hit someone." Fate added under her breath.

"Watch your tongue child." The violet haired doctor warned.

"Alright, that's enough you two." Lindy interrupted, "How about we take some pictures?"

Fate pulled up the top elastic band of her sunshine yellow tube top. She smoothed out the billowing material of the blouse from her abdomen to the bottom elastic band right below her belly button. There was a sliver of exposed, tanned skin above her white low-rise jeans.

The minor exposure wasn't missed by the ex-cheerleader's eagle eyes. The first photo was arranged with Fate in the middle, Hayate on her right, and Nanoha on her left. The second photo was taken in case the first didn't turn out. The third was a Charlie's Angels pose with Hayate in the middle.

Suzuka and Alisa along with their families soon found the group. Pictures of friends and family members were randomly taken, documenting the joyous day.

A few photos were snapped with different arrangements of the Takamachi family. Fate relieved her mother of the picture-taking duties, nearly ripping the Nikon away from her mother's iron-grip. The auburn haired graduate noticed the way Fate positioned herself. The swimmer directed them into certain poses or backgrounds with a practiced ease.

Fate refused to use Momoko's Canon Powershot. She politely informed Momoko that her mom would send her the photos. Fate's golden mane sparkled in the rays of sunlight that shone directly down upon her. Wrinkles were sure to form on the forehead of the blonde as her eyebrows pulled together in a disapproving frown at the kind words exchanged between former enemies. Nanoha scrunched her nose as if smelling a mix of rotting seafood, while she watched her mother share inside jokes with her new BFF.

The young women fell behind a group of their family members including Shamal's mother, Hayate's Uncle on her father's side, and Fate's Uncle Jail. They trekked back to their vehicles in the parking garage. As the group walked, Fate snapped random pictures of both groups.

"Beautiful carnations. Who are they from?" The lone bouquet caught the attention of Ginga as it stood out from the roses and the arrangements of violet and yellow daisies the pre-vet student held in her arms. Her question was out of pure curiosity, however, the long pause had Ginga instantly regretting the inquiry. Hayate, whose fingers were intertwined her girlfriend's, observed the response with amusement.

"Erm," Nanoha was tempted to look at the blonde at the other end of the line they had made, "they're from Fate."

"Oh." Ginga schooled her surprised facial expression into one of nonchalance. "Hayate said to get you anything that was pink, so I chose pink star-gazer lilies."

"Her aunty did."

"That's not fair. I pointed them out." The violet haired girl pouted.

"Yes, you worked so hard." Hayate kissed Ginga's clasped hand.

"Thanks, Hayate. Good to know how much you care." Nanoha's sarcastic reply was readily ignored.

"You're welcome."

"I got you the pink and white roses. The pink ones symbolize joyfulness and the white ones symbolize new beginnings." The nursing student declared with pride in her flower knowledge.

"Really?" Hayate asked with a frown.

"Yes." Ginga shrugged, "They mean other things too like elegance and purity."

"I see how those meanings wouldn't apply." Hayate said with a grin, earning her disapproving look from her girlfriend and a glare from her best friend friend.

"Especially, elegance." Shamal chipped in her two cents.

"I second that." Alisa added with a smirk.

"The same could be said for you, Alisa." Suzuka grinned, then squeezed her girlfriend's hand to get rid of the blonde's pout.

"My baby is so cruel to me." The short-haired blonde wore her patented puppy pout.

The violet haired heiress replied, "Only cause you like it."

A goofy grin spread across the other heiress' face, "I do."

"Yuck, enough of that." Nanoha scolded to the two before the odd foreplay turned into anything rated R.

The awkwardness from Ginga's first question was lost in playful banter between friends. However, Hayate held onto Ginga's response. She would wait until they were alone to investigate that occurrence.

* * *

_Later that night... Hayate's apartment..._

"Shouldn't we be out celebrating your graduation?" Ginga asked Hayate. The brunette removed the ice cream cake her girlfriend bought from the freezer. She placed the 8" mudslide cake on the granite kitchen countertop.

As she removed the clear plastic cover she responded to her girlfriend's question, "Nanoha has work tomorrow. Shamal and Signum are having a private party. And Shamal has work tomorrow."

"It's graduation. They couldn't take off from work."

"They're both very dedicated." Hayate replied before retrieving a sharp chopping knife to cut the frozen delicacy.

"I see." Ginga frowned at her girlfriend's intention to cut into the hardened treat.

"You should let the cake sit out first."

"I have it under control." The head cheerleader responded with confidence.

"Okay." Uncertainty clear in her light blue eyes. But she refrained from making any further comments on the matter.

"Hey, so what was so special about Nanoha's bouquet aside from the fact that it was twice the size of mine?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Ginga." Hayate stressed her name to illicit an answer.

The nursing student sighed, "Nothing. I mean I doubt either of them knows what those flowers mean."

"Tell me anyways."

"Okay, fine." Ginga looked thoughtful, then began, "Red carnations mean a deep admiration or passion. White-striped carnations usually symbolize the regret that a love cannot be shared. And pink carnations have a motherly love meaning, but also communicates something like 'I'll always remember you'."

Hayate instantly chuckled her, growing frustration with cutting the ice cube forgotten. "Yeah I doubt either of them know the meanings."

"Carnations are pretty common." Ginga agreed. There was a pause in their conversation, but the topic led Ginga to another train of thought, "What's Fate doing?"

The cheerleader grunted as she used both hands to force the steel blade through the frozen dessert. "Why are you asking me? You're besties aren't you?" Hayate's slightly bitter undertone wasn't lost on her girlfriend.

"Why do you get defensive when I mention Fate?"

"I'm not defensive."

"O-okay, then why do you sound jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous, Ginga?"

"I don't know. Every time I ask, you run away." The ex-cheerleader rolled her eyes.

"I do not."

Sky blue eyes held disbelief, "Right."

"I don't like hearing about your past relationships."

"First, I wasn't in a relationship with Fate. YOU were. And why say it like I've had so many relationships?" Ginga raised her voice. Her tone colored with irritation, "You're like my first everything. I love you. Is that not enough for you to trust me?" The violet-haired girl walked out the kitchen, leaving Hayate to cut and serve the cake.

Increasingly frustrated by her girlfriend's lack of psychic understanding of her issues, the brunette abandoned the stubborn cake to follow Ginga into the living room. "I trust you. I just," Hayate sighed heavily and decided to deviate, "I was your first kiss?"

Deep blue eyes watched as Ginga's back went rigid. The violet-haired nursing student sat down with her arms crossed defensively over her chest, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Who was your first kiss?" Hayate hadn't intended on arguing such a trivial matter, but she sensed her girlfriend suddenly go on the defensive.

Ginga ground her teeth. The truth wasn't going help her reassure whatever insecurity issues her girlfriend was having at the moment. However, lying also wouldn't do her any good. "Fate," Ginga closed her eyes and shook her head from side to side. "I kissed Fate." Hayate's eyes widened. The brunette's blood boiled. Just wait till I see you again Testarossa, the cheerleader thought to herself. It was a silly thing to be angry about, but Hayate wasn't in right state of mind to be rational. Frustrated, Ginga explained her actions, "You know its kinda your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yeah. You can't get angry because I never would have kissed her if you hadn't started dating her."

"Oh, so I made you kiss her. Is that it?" Hayate crossed her arms over her chest and stood on edge of the sunken living room.

"Don't look at me like that." Ginga narrowed her eyes at her condescending girlfriend. "This is ridiculous Hayate. And it's not even about my FRIENDSHIP with Fate." The nursing student sighed, "I was fourteen Hayate. She saved my life. She was my hero. Naturally, I admired her. But I know now that's all it was. Do you want to know how I know that? Hm?" Ginga stood and moved to stand directly in front of her girlfriend. "Do you want to know why my two relationships before this never lasted? Do you?"

Hayate swallowed thickly, while staring at the carpet of the sunken living room as she nodded.

"Nine months ago I figured out why." Hayate frowned, concentrating on what happened. Suddenly, her furrowed brow evened out. Ginga took notice of this. "It was the first time I told you I love you. I didn't even think about it before I said it. I didn't fall in love with anyone else. I'm not in love with someone who was my hero when I was fourteen. I didn't feel anything with those two girls. Because of you, I figured out what love feels like. And to be honest, it's absolutely terrifying."

Ginga shook her head, "I'm in love with a girl, who made me feel beautiful for the first time in my life. The teenage girl, who wrapped blankets around me even though she was trying to sneak out of my room before I woke up. I'm in love with that idiot." The nursing student grabbed her purse, "I thought I was in love with a woman, who overflowed with the confidence that she's the only one that make me happy." Hayate said nothing as Ginga passed by her. The violet-haired girl waited for the cheerleader to say something, but her hopes were crushed by Hayate's silence. "Guess I thought wrong."

Hayate listened as each footstep pulled Ginga further away from her. She was a coward for not saying what she was feeling. The deadbolt clicked open. Ginga was right. Hayate Yagami always said what she felt and claimed what she wanted.

The wooden door slammed shut before the nursing student could get one foot through the doorway. Shocked to have doorknob stolen from her grasp, Ginga turned slowly to find a desperate Hayate behind her. The brunette opened her mouth twice, but the words were lost in her throat. Deep blue eyes found Ginga's left hand, which Hayate's hands automatically gravitated towards. "You steal my confidence," Hayate said softly. "I want to believe so badly that I'm the only one for you. But I can't help feeling like I'm not good enough. I'm afraid that you're going to figure that out one day and leave." The brunette's voice cracked, but she continued despite it. "And I'd love to say all I want is for you to be happy. But I'm selfish. All I hope for is that you're happy with me. That I'm... enough for you."

"Hayate," Ginga dropped her purse next to the coat rack. She used to free right hand to cup the cheerleader's left cheek. "You don't have to hope for that. And you don't need to worry all by yourself." Ginga leaned down to capture the downcast deep blue eyes, "You're more than enough, you're more than what I need or want." The violet-haired girl leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's soft pink lips. "Don't worry so much alone. Talk to me."

The cheerleader smiled sadly. She foolishly allowed her insecurities get the better of her. All her previous relationships were physical. Relationships that held no possibility of a future. With Ginga, she had a relationship she hoped would be a certainty in the future. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Ginga squeezed the hand clasped in her own. "You think I don't get worried. You're the one with experience." The nursing student said with a certain exaggeration that caused them both to smile. "I used to wonder if I was, you know," a light blush colored Ginga's pale cheeks, "enough for you." Hayate frowned, never having heard the vulnerability from her usually determined girlfriend. "To be honest that's why I didn't want to have sex at first. I was terrified the first time we had sex," light blue eyes fell to the floor, "I thought you might change your mind." Hayate grasped the hand that was slipping away from her cheek.

"I never considered that."

"I know. When you looked at me, it felt like I was all you were seeing. Like I was all you wanted. I didn't need to hear you convince me that I was enough." Ginga said with a shy smile. "I thought you felt that too, but I guess some things need to be said."

"I feel it. I just doubt myself sometimes."

"Don't because I love you."

Deep blue and light blue eyes connected and didn't relinquish their hold on each other. Hayate wasn't certain who kissed who first, but she was positive that no one else would get a chance with the girl in her arms. They melted together in a way neither bothered to compare to anyone else in their past because there was one else on their minds.

The celebratory cake sat on the kitchen counter melting slowly, replaced by sweeter celebration.

* * *

_Takamachi Residence...Same time..._

"So this where you escaped to?"

"Here to drag me back?" Fate asked the auburn haired woman.

"No actually. I was trying to find a hiding place as well."

The blonde smiled at the cheerleader, "You're welcome to have a seat." She gestured to the open space beside her on the wooden deck facing the Takamachi's back yard. "I couldn't take the awkwardness in there."

"It's good to know I'm not the only one who feels like they're in another dimension."

"They were actually laughing together." Fate reflected on her mother's interactions with Momoko.

"And making jokes."

"Making jokes about us."

"Do you get the feeling they think we're going to kill each other?" Nanoha offered as she sat down a foot away from the swimmer.

"Yeah. I noticed earlier when I sat down at the table. My mom moved the salad bowl away from me."

"Yeah. Mine moved a pitcher of water away from me." The ex-cheerleader shook her head. What did her mother think she was going to do with a pitcher of ice water?

"I could not believe it when my mom said we were having dinner at your house."

"My mom made sure I was spending the night, so I didn't have an excuse to leave early." Nanoha chuckled at the strict warning she had received.

Fate frowned. She decided to ask the big question on her mind, "How exactly did this happen?" She gestured to the living room behind her, where sounds of loud laughter emerged from.

"So your mom didn't want to tell you too?"

"Not a thing."

"I had to beg my dad one day when she was out." Nanoha reflected back to the first time she heard her mother say she was meeting Precia Testarossa for coffee. She thought it was code for 'I am finally going to kill Precia Testarossa'. "Did you know your mom was a part of that Prominent Women of Society?"

"Yeah, she doesn't talk about it much anymore." Fate giggled, "I like their counterpart's name."

"PMS, Prominent Men of Society. I think that's why my dad didn't join when they invited him."

"I honestly don't know why my mom joined PWS. I didn't think she liked most of the women who were a part of it." The golden blonde frowned at her mom's odd decision-making.

"Same here. But that's pretty much the reason they're friends now." Fate cocked her head to look at the auburn haired woman beside her. "Stick our mothers in a confined space and they are bound to fight. Or at least they would before now." The swimmer nodded in agreement, her golden locks bouncing up and down with the gesture. "At the second meeting of PWS they got into a big argument, borderline physical confrontation. Anyways, that didn't go over well with the rest of the group. Mostly it was their "unladylike" behavior," Nanoha made quotation marks in the air with her pointer and middle finger, "got them in trouble with the president, Kyouka Kyoshiro. She told them they weren't fit to be apart of PWS and were no longer members."

"Ouch." She could see why her mother was hesitant in sharing the story.

"So ever since they were dismissed from PWS they've teamed together. As Lindy or my Dad would say, 'Hell hath no fury like a TakaRossa tag team'."

"The enemy of my enemy is my ally. Of course the only way to end their feud would be to give them someone else to mutually despise." Fate covered her face with her hand and shook her head in disbelief.

"Yeah. They've been at war ever since. Every time PWS hosts an event, our mothers conveniently organize an event on the same day." Nanoha grinned and pressed her cold glass of ice water to her lips. She paused before taking a sip of water, "I guess the charities are thankful. They just don't ] know why there's a sudden increase in funds coming their way."

"At least something good is coming out of their bitter ways."

"They make a terrifying team. When they get carried away Lindy always steps in to add some rational thinking to their group."

Fate smirked, her mother was the bitch-tamer. Something occurred to her, "Your poor dad."

Nanoha chuckled, "You have no idea. He does whatever they order him to do. It's the same with your brother."

Fate frowned, Chrono never mentioned this to her. Perhaps he was still in shock over the development as well. Or they had just worked him to the point of complete and utter exhaustion. "What about you?" The blonde was suddenly very thankful to be living in Mid-Childa. The most she did was run errands for her step-grandparents, Lindy's parents, Chrono and Shryna.

"I'm lucky. I'm either working at the animal rescue or at school. I always have a valid excuse." Nanoha said with a smile, meeting Fate's inquiring wine-red eyes.

The blonde threw her head back in her recollection, "Oh yeah, Ginga told me you got serious about wanting to be a veterinarian during Junior year. You quit cheerleading to focus on it?"

"So you do keep in contact with Ginga?" Sapphire eyes looked straight ahead into the dimly lit backyard.

Fate seized the glass of water out of Nanoha's hands, took a sip, then returned the glass to the ex-cheerleader. "Yeah we email each other. Since high school actually."

"She joined the swim team after she quit cheerleading, right?" Fate nodded in agreement with the question. "Hayate didn't know that until after Ginga graduated high school. Ginga told her that you still talked to each other. I think she's still a little jealous that you were close to her girlfriend before her."

Fate rolled her burgundy eyes, "It's not like anything happened between us." Well nothing overly significant, the blonde thought to herself.

"Hayate is just scared someone's going to steal Ginga away from her." Nanoha shook her head.

"Did you ever think Hayate Yagami would be someone's willing subordinate?" The ex-cheerleader chuckled along with Fate, "Never did I think I would see someone tell Hayate to hold her purse and she would just do it. I mean she never even held your purse when you were scarier."

"When I was scarier?" Nanoha cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I admit you still scare me." Both young women shared a laugh at the confession.

"I don't know why." A drop of water rolled down the side of Nanoha's glass and slid across her fingers wrapped around the glass.

Fate briefly glanced to her side while Nanoha's eyes lingered on the darkness in front of them. Your presence, the blonde thought to herself. "I don't know what it is. Aside from the physical abuse." Both girls laughed.

Unable to bear the awkward silence that seemed to have settled over them, Nanoha said, "Oh by the way, our joint graduation party won't actually be our graduation party."

"Hm?"

"Well, PWS is hosting a bake sale that day. Naturally, our kind mothers decided they would host a benefit barbeque. So our party will be our friends and family huddled in one corner of a tent. Meanwhile the rest of the tent will be occupied by the community, eating ten-dollar barbeque plates."

"How nice." Fate deadpanned.

"Yep. I even had to order special wristbands so that they could tell the difference between our guests and other people."

"They really are crazy aren't they?"

Nanoha's eyes narrowed, "Makes you wonder what you'll be like doesn't it?"

"I'd rather not." A rustling in the bushes distracted both young women from their troubling thoughts. A grey scruffy looking cat emerged from the bushes near the koi pond.

"Is that your cat?"

"Oh no, Koko got out again. I keep telling my mom she's just not fit to be outside anymore."

"Isn't she extremely old?"

"Yeah. She must be working on her twentieth life by now." Nanoha shook her head. She really wasn't in the mood to catch a senile cat.

"What is she doing?" The grey cat hunched over a rock lining the koi pond. To Fate it looked like Koko was debating cat suicide.

"Fishing." Nanoha's one word reply only served to confuse Fate.

"What?" With that Fate heard the splash of Koko disappear beneath the smooth surface of the cool water. "Are going to do something?"

"Just give it some time."

Obeying Nanoha's command, Fate watched on edge for the cat to reappear. A few moments later the grey feline trudged out of the cold water with a baby koi flopping weakly behind her. "That's amazing. Doesn't she get water in her ears?"

"She's so old. I think she gave up caring."

The blonde raised her eyebrows, "Guess so." The old cat led Fate to another line of thought, "Oh, I heard you were accepted into the vet school outside the city."

"Yeah. I actually got accepted into two schools, but I chose the one close to here."

"Why?"

"Going away would have been an adventure, but I already have a job at the animal rescue here." Nanoha shrugged, "And its cheaper here."

"Makes sense."

"What about you? Your mom told my mom that you would be going to grad school in Mid-Childa."

"Yep. I'm gonna tackle getting a Master's in Secondary Education."

"Very cool. How long will that take?"

"Hopefully a year if I take summer courses. Mid-Childa has good program. I'll have to do a semester internship and about a year of coursework."

"Sounds like fun."

The blonde chuckled, "I think you'll be having more fun than me."

"Ugh. Don't remind me. I'm enjoying my brief reprieve from schoolwork. I don't want to think about all the late nights to come." Nanoha shook her head as if trying to shake away the bad thoughts.

The conversation paused as both young women contemplated the future that lay ahead of them. Fate broke the silence, "It seems so surreal sometimes." Nanoha turned her sapphire eyes on the contemplative blonde. "I can't believe I have my bachelor degree and I'm going to get my masters. I feel..."

"Like you're a real adult."

Fate laughed, "Yeah."

"I feel the same way." Ice cubes in the sweating glass clinked together as Nanoha took a sip of the cold water. She handed the glass to Fate, who readily accepted the offered beverage then handed it back to Nanoha. "Then I come home and my parents make me feel like I'm still a child."

Fate nodded and smiled at the pre-vet student, "That is exactly how I feel."

"Our mothers are too much alike I guess."

Burgundy eyes focused on the moonlight dancing on the sleek surface of the koi pond. "I'm twenty-two and my mother made me ride in the backseat of their car. I think she thought I would try to leave early."

"Yeah. My mom told me to bring an overnight bag because I would be spending the night. It was non-negotiable."

"I'm starting to think it might have been better when they were at war."

"Yeah now they just compare notes on how to deal with us."

Fate sighed, "Do you know how your parents met?"

Nanoha frowned at the sudden question, but decided to answer, "Cheerleading. My dad was competing against her. They don't really get into much detail." Nanoha raised her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side, "I guess I never really asked for the details. She just said that she won my dad like a prize, but he left her when he found out. Then she said she actually fell in love with him when he left her. Honestly, it was confusing. I would have asked more questions, but I was afraid to hear anything too... gory."

Fate nodded in understanding, "I get that."

"Why do you ask?"

The swimmer ran her right hand through her silky golden locks, "I was just wondering if I was the only one who never got a straight answer."

"Precia holding out on you?"

"Yeah. I guess it doesn't matter. It just bothers me when they sweep it under the rug."

"Does Chrono know?"

"He does, but he says he wouldn't tell the story right."

The ex-cheerleader stared at the thoughtful swimmer. With the hope of distracting her, Nanoha said, "Speaking of love stories, can you believe Hayate is dating Ginga?"

"Can you believe Ginga is dating Hayate?"

"I guess I see them together more often than you so I'm used to it, but it is still something. I never expected her to have a stable relationship longer than me."

"Yeah. I guess she found her weakness."

"Or her strength." Nanoha suggested. "I'm still surprised when I see Ginga take control."

Fate smiled fondly, "She definitely changed from the all too willing freshman."

"I asked her about it. She seems so confident about who she is compared to back then." Sapphire eyes watched the water swirl around the glass cup, nearing the top of the glass. "Ginga said she left cheerleading because she didn't want coach Carim to mold her into a person she didn't think she wanted to be. She wanted to figure it out on her own." Nanoha smiled, reflecting on the girl's confession, "Ginga said she learned how to make her own decisions when she didn't have a coach or expectations to guide her choice. Quitting cheerleading was the best decision she ever made is what she told me. She would have never learned how to stand on her own if she didn't quit." Nanoha laughed, "Then she confessed a part of her couldn't be around Carim knowing Hayate slept with her. She never told Hayate that though."

Fate chuckled at the secret her friend kept even from her. Burgundy eyes scrutinized the auburn-haired girl beside her, "Was it... the best decision you ever made?"

Nanoha briefly connected with the wine-red eyes staring expectantly at her, then shifted her gaze to the grass. "Yes. It opened up a world of different opportunities I guess. I enjoyed being a leader, but it was nice to finally be free of the decision-making and all the responsibilities."

"Got a taste of freedom?"

Nanoha nodded, "I just got to breathe." The ex-cheerleader inhaled and exhaled a deep breath, "Speaking of being a leader, congratulations on capturing that elusive first place."

"Thanks," Fate shrugged, "I didn't do it alone though." The blonde's small smile dissipated. Nanoha noticed the change in expression, but didn't say anything. Thoughts of a brown-haired girl's parting words raced through the blonde's mind. "We probably wouldn't have won without Kaya."

"She was the co-captain, right?"

"Yeah." Fate frowned in confusion and Nanoha understood her question.

"Our parents were watching the competition when I came home to visit."

"I see." The blonde pursed her lips as she considered Kaya's offer yet again.

The pre-vet student sensed the awkward air surrounding the co-captain. She hesitated before asking, "Is she more than your teammate?"

Fate looked at Nanoha with wide eyes, expressing her surprise at the ex-cheerleader's perceptiveness. The wine-red orbs of the swimmer told Nanoha that she had guessed correctly. The blonde was disappointed by her transparency. "I don't know." Nanoha waited for the blonde to elaborate, "At graduation, she asked me if I would give being more than friends a chance."

"So she's waiting for your reply?" Nanoha inquired.

"Yeah." The blonde's heavy tone wasn't lost on the ex-cheerleader.

Nanoha had mixed feelings about asking the next question, but put them aside. "Have you decided?"

Rubbing the back of her neck, the blonde shook her head from left to right. "Not yet." Fate sighed heavily, "Time is running out. I go back in two weeks and I have to give her an answer."

The auburn ponytail bounced up and down as Nanoha displayed her understanding. The next question bothered Nanoha, but she ignored the strange feeling. "Do you like her?"

"I've always thought of her as a friend, so its strange to think of her as something else. I don't know. I think it would be easy to be with her."

Nanoha didn't meet the red eyes that were directed at her. "I see." The pre-vet student bit her bottom lip, then asked, "But you haven't decided yet?"

"Yeah." The golden blonde filled her lungs with the warm summer air, "I don't know. I just..."

Nanoha turned her head to face the blonde, sapphire orbs found burgundy eyes. "What's holding you back?"

Wine-red eyes continued to gaze into deep blue jewels as if searching for the answer in their depths.

"Hey girls, sorry to interrupt but we're gonna hit the road. Ready, Fate?" Lindy asked.

Their connection effectively broken, the blonde snapped back to her normal thought process. "Yeah. I have to grab my bag."

Both young women stood and re-entered the house. Nanoha slid the door closed behind her, then followed Fate and Lindy back into the living room.

Fate retrieved her purse and followed her mothers to the door. The Harlaown-Testarossa clan bid farewell to the Takamachi family. The swimmer and ex-cheerleader exchanged a brief parting glance. Both women pondered their exchange, but eventually gave up on trying to understand what the other wanted to express.

_What if I told you_

_That it's just a front_

_To hide the insecurities I have_

* * *

**A/N: **I did enjoy reading your guesses as to the identity of Hayate's wife. Thank you for reading!


	21. Damn Your Eyes

**Bad Romance**

Chapter 18: Damn Your Eyes

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Thoughts and time changes in _Italics_.

**Music:**

Songs mentioned, referred, or themed to:

_Carried Away_ by Passion Pit (beginning of chapter)

_Damn Your Eyes_ by Alex Clare (last half of chapter)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN or any of its characters.

**WARNING!** NOT WORKPLACE SAFE! (if you do read this at work, cause i get it, make sure the annoying coworker that always bothers you isn't around. if you read this during class don't get caught.) Okay enjoy!

* * *

_Three Years Ago... Graduation from University (college)... Takes place after last chapter... Sunday_

**Normal**

"Ungh." The auburn-haired woman sighed, "I can't get it in the hole."

"You don't know how to use your tongue."

"Excuse you, I know a few women who would disagree with that."

"This takes a bit more finesse. I'll show you."

"I'm telling you. I can't just shove it inside. The hole is too small."

"It's a tight fit, but I gave you the longest, skinniest one I could find." The blonde shook her head and leaned back.

"I'm opening the hole like you said with my tongue. But it's hard to aim cause its so long."

"Jeez, I'll show you."

Nanoha looked down and saw Fate's mouth going to work. "You don't need to show me. I got this... mmph."

"Ahh..." The blonde glared up at the ex-cheerleader pulling her blonde hair in hopes of distracting her. "Too bad I already put it inside. Look, nice and tight." The swimmer opened her mouth and revealed a knotted cherry stem perched on the tip of her tongue.

"Show-off. You suck." Nanoha reclined backwards, resting on her propped elbows. Her bent and nearly broken red stem laid in the grass beside her.

"Yes. I suck good." Fate said playfully. Nanoha always seemed to elicit her hidden quirks. Arrogance included.

"Please, suck on this." Nanoha lifted her middle finger to her companion.

"Nah, I don't know where that's been." The result was immediate. Rosy cheeks and angry eyes. Fate grinned broadly as she rolled over and pushed herself off the ground.

Fate quickly ran from the infuriated cheerleader. She rounded the koi pond to slow the pre-vet student.

Nanoha deviously switched directions, pivoted to run counterclockwise around the pond. Fate turned at the last moment when coming face-to-face with Nanoha. With the limited distance she failed to get enough momentum.

"Gotcha!" Like a puma on a helpless doe, Nanoha pounced on Bambi's back. She counted on Fate stumbling and possibly face-planting. Instead strong hands wrapped around her thighs, squeezing her midsection. After a few stumbling steps the blonde stood still holding her with sure footing.

"Put me down!"

"After you tried to tackle me into the ground. Why should I listen to you?"

"Okay. I know you enjoy the feeling of me wrapped around you and all, but could you please let me down. You're squeezing my thighs."

"I'm just feeling the extra meat you packed on."

Promptly, Nanoha pinched her ticklish right side. Fate laughed and instinctively jumped away from the attack. "Asshole," Nanoha mumbled.

Fate thought it was time to get rid of her flea. "Okay, I'll put you down." The future teacher swayed backwards as if she were about to fall backwards.

"Don't even think about it." The growled warning warmed her ear.

Fate smiled and bent her knees, bringing her lower to the ground. She let her body sway backwards.

The shouted, "Don't", was quickly followed by a loud groan. Crushed beneath the swimmer, Nanoha laid back in surrender.

Fate turned around to hover over her victim, "You earned that. I hate being tickled there."

"I know." The pancake came to life and the predator soon found herself trapped in a tickle attack.

Fate laughed and squirmed beneath the relentless fingers attacking her sides. "Stop - it." The swimmer managed while trying to push the other woman off of her. Nanoha moved her hand up to Fate's neck, and her other hand pinned the blonde's wrists. Finally, through the tears of laughter Fate wriggled on hand free. She grabbed Nanoha wrist to pry away her attackers evil hand.

"So this is where you two ran off to." Precia said with a raised eyebrow. Nanoha jumped up and out of her strangulation pose on Fate. The swimmer stood just as fast. She stumbled backwards and bumped into the ex-cheerleader. As if Fate had the flu, Nanoha shoved the wide-eyed blonde away.

Five feet apart, neither dared to glance at the other.

"I take it you finished making the party favors." Momoko declared with a less than amused expression.

"We just finished." Fate mumbled while staring at her very intriguing bare feet.

Precia raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Right. Well seeing as you don't know what to do with your free time. Go inside and start on the cake frosting and fillings. We're going to pick up a few things for dinner."

"Can we trust the two of you to keep your hands to yourself until we get back?" Momoko asked. A very displeased look paralyzed Fate's tongue.

"Yes, Mom." Nanoha spoke up for her silent companion.

"Good. Try not to kill each other... Or destroy my kitchen." Momoko warned.

"Behave." Precia instructed before turning on her heel, and followed Momoko to her car.

"That was your fault." Nanoha accused, leading them back to the house.

"Whatever."

* * *

_A while after..._

The ex-cheer captain cast a sideways glance at her companion, "You're doing it wrong."

"Actually, I think I'm doing it perfectly right."

"Uh no. You're smashing the whipped cream. We going to have liquid filling if you keep stirring it like that." Blue eyes narrowed on her assistant's strawberry cream frosting.

"I happen to have perfect folding technique." The blonde demonstrated her so-called technique. "And I understand the concept of a gentle touch. Do you?"

The former HBIC flashed her icy glare, "Oh, I think you know I do."

Burgundy eyes rolled at the underlying suggestion of the ex-cheerleader's words. Their conversation, if a continuous exchange of destructive critiques could be considered a conversation, died. Nanoha continued cutting strawberries. She bit her lip as she assessed the situation.

The next day was the graduation party/charity barbecue. Everything was fine between them a few days ago. In fact, it felt like they made real progress from acquaintances to friends or at least something like it. But suddenly the tide shifted. The safety zone of trading barbs was in effect yet again.

If Nanoha was being honest, it happened just after they cleared their conscious to each other.

* * *

_A five days earlier..._

"Thanks for unloading girls." Nanoha sat on the concrete driveway looking at the stacks of canned soda and juice next to cases of water. The thought of all the frozen goods and non-perishables in the house caused her shoulders to ache. It didn't help that after the first load of groceries, unloading turned into a contest of speed and strength.

Fate stood first and offered a helping hand to the worn out vet student. "Next time, let's just go at our own pace."

Nanoha took hold of Fate's hand, allowing the blonde to do majority of the work involved in her standing. "I agree. I think I'm out of shape."

"You did turn this into the unloading Olympics." Fate let go of Nanoha's hand and stepped away to watch the ex-cheerleader stand on wobbly legs.

"You didn't have to heed the challenge."

The swim captain retrieved two water bottles from the stacks. "Yes I did." Fate declared. "Here," she offered Nanoha a bottle, "before you faint." The blonde smirked, "It's the least I can do as the winner."

Sapphire eyes narrowed, "It's the least you can do as the loser."

"Whatever, you know the truth."

Nanoha rolled her eyes. In the comfortable silence she mulled over her next words. "Fate, can we talk?"

A perplexed crease formed on the blonde's forehead. "O-okay." They dragged two green lawn chairs from the garage into the driveway. Silence surrounded them as Nanoha decided how to start.

"I'm sorry. It's like three years too late, but I am sorry."

Fate frowned, then figured out where the apology came from. "I think I'm the one who should be saying sorry after on our last encounter." She admitted with a sigh.

"No, I mean, well. What you said..."

"What I said was stupid. And I was just being immature. Taking my anger out on someone who didn't deserve it. I'm sorry. I thought about calling and texting you that but I didn't, obviously."

"Apology accepted, but I think what you said wasn't exactly a lie." Nanoha sighed, "I should have at least called you after New Year's Eve. You were great and that night was," the vet student looked away, "it was everything I needed. And you had every right to feel like I used you. I'm sorry, but it shouldn't have been like that."

Fate nodded, accepting Nanoha's words. "It's not like I called you either. I'm pretty sure you were the one in a vulnerable place. So if anyone took advantage of anyone, it would probably be me." Fate missed playful blue eyes watching the pink crawl up a tanned neck.

"Well let's just agree that we're both users." Nanoha laughed and Fate joined in.

"Agreed." They knocked together their water bottles and waited for the next set of instructions to be shouted at them from inside the Takamachi house.

* * *

_Back to the Takamachi kitchen..._

Now here they were five days later arguing. Sometimes arguing about arguing. And Nanoha knew exactly why. She spent a great deal of her high school life in the current state.

This was their form of sexual repression. Along with another kind of repression she didn't dare think about. As long as they were trading insults, they wouldn't be swapping saliva. Or words of any worth.

They just had to survive Saturday and another week after that.

* * *

_Four days ago..._

"Mom, no." Nanoha sighed into her cell phone.

"Nanoha, this isn't a request. This is for your party. Now come over and help with the decorations."

"Mom, it's Monday. I've been up since 5, working all day. In fact, I'm still sore from yesterday. I'm exhausted and I'm going to sleep."

"It's only 6 o'clock. You're not going to sleep." An insistent Momoko declared. "Come over. I'll make you dinner."

Sapphire eyes rolled, "You're cooking dinner for everyone."

"Don't get smart with me, young lady. Come over."

"Okay I'll be there in bit."

Fate sat stock still. Her hands folded in her lap and feet pressed together in hopes of shrinking and disappearing into the couch. On her right sat Momoko and on her left was her mother. They just finished the assembly line of napkin, fork, spoon, knife, and rubber band. Momoko handed her a napkin, into which she placed the plastic utensils, then Precia finished off by rolling the utensils up and snapping a small rubber band around them.

The door opened, "Hey, mom..." Nanoha bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing at the trapped animal expression Fate wore. The blonde's whole body radiated tension at being sandwiched between Momoko and Precia.

"Oh good, you're here. I'm gonna go find your father. Sweetheart, help Fate put the cutlery in the pantry." Momoko left the room, muttering, "He's probably messing around in the garage."

"I'll check on the food," Precia announced after giving Fate a warning look.

Once the doctor was out of the room, Nanoha giggled, "Having a good time?"

"Trapped between your mother and mine. Yes, a splendid time. Every time your mom looks me in the eye. I feel guilty, like I have to confess all of my sins."

"It can't be that bad." Nanoha accepted the plastic crate of prepared cutlery.

Fate picked up the other box and followed Nanoha to the pantry. They left the crates beside the other party/barbecue supplies. The blonde leaned close, "It's bad. When she looks at me I think of that food fight we had after church."

Nanoha frowned, "Why?"

"I swear she looked at you, then she looked at me. There was death in her eyes 'cause I defiled her daughter." Fate whispered.

Nanoha laughed. "I doubt she knew that from a hand print on my shirt and cake on my face."

"It was a suspicious print on your chest."

"Yeah. But I really don't think that you have to worry." Nanoha said in a hushed tone. "Now that I think about it, you have no control. I mean, second base, in church."

"Oh please. It takes two. And you weren't complaining."

"I thought you were just experiencing a moment of guilt?"

"In front of your mom. With you it's like pride."

Nanoha rolled her eyes. She didn't respond as they arrived in the dining room where everyone was waiting for their presence. Fate kissed Lindy on the cheek and took the seat beside her. Shiro was on her left, but she didn't feel as threatened by his presence as Momoko. Nanoha greeted her father and whispered something in his ear that caused him to chuckle. She sat in the seat to his left across from Fate. Precia sat at the other end of the table, facing Shiro.

Dinner passed without much fuss however dessert wasn't as pleasant.

"So Fate," Shiro began and Fate sunk deeper into her seat, "Precia said you'll be going to graduate school. Are you getting your Master's or PhD?"

"I'll get my Master's in Secondary Education. I don't plan to stay for a PhD."

"I see. And are you planning to return to Uminari afterward?" Fate felt a growing desire to eat the entire slice of chocolate cake on her plate to avoid yet another conversation about her life plan.

Nanoha looked up, trying her best to look uninterested in the topic. "I would like to. But I'll go wherever the work is."

"I see." Shiro's strong tone left the blonde feeling like she was being interviewed. Precia broke the heavy silence.

"What's it like working at the shelter Nanoha?" The vet student swallowed her sip of water with an audible gulp.

"It's sad." She felt like whacking her head on the table for the simplistic answer. But the sudden question caught her off guard. "I mean assisting the vets with the standard operations is interesting. But some animals brought in for emergency care can't be helped and putting them down gets pretty depressing." Nanoha shrugged feeling like she killed the lively mood.

"Ma, are you done?"

Lindy nodded, "Yes, thank you dear." Fate gathered Lindy's plate. "Let me help you." The older woman tried to stand, but Nanoha quickly caught on.

"Don't worry Aunty Lindy. Sit down. I'll help Fate." Nanoha grabbed her father's empty plate.

Both young women cleared the table and escaped the dead zone with the dishes.

"Good idea." Nanoha breathed a sighed a breath of relief in the kitchen.

The blonde smiled, stuck on what she heard earlier. "Aunty Lindy?" She set the dishes in the sink and filled the large salad bowl with water.

A slight grin appeared on Nanoha's face, "Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No," Fate laughed, "I just never imagined hearing you say that."

"Well I've had to sit through these awkward dinners alone mind you. And your moms made it very clear that I was to call them aunty." Nanoha shrugged and grabbed a dry dish cloth. "Don't you call my parents aunty and uncle."

"Yeah, but you said it easier."

"I'm just around them more."

Fate frowned, "When your mom told me to call her Aunty Momoko, I felt like she was daring me to say it." The blonde shook her head and added dish soap to the hot water in the salad bowl.

"I think you're being unreasonably suspicious. My mom does not hate you. And she doesn't know anything about – anything."

Burgundy eyes narrowed on the soapy plate in her hand. "You're wrong. I can sense her examining me."

Nanoha did have to admit, she caught her mother looking suspiciously at the two of them the other day. But it was impossible for her to know anything about their shared history. She relented, "Maybe a little."

"Maybe a lot..." Fate muttered handing Nanoha a rinsed plate.

They worked silently, washing and drying dishes. Nanoha didn't want to admit it, but her eyes did have a tendency to linger on the blonde's body a little more than necessary. She had a feeling Fate did the same.

As they neared the end of their dish washing duty, Fate rinsed the last highball glass. She was about to pour out the quarter glass of warm water left inside when a wicked thought crossed her mind. No, she told herself, but the opportunity was too good. They behaved so well around each other. She was an adult. She didn't do things like what just crossed her mind.

But before her mature mind could freeze her traitorous childish hand, warm water splashed in the face and chest of her unsuspecting companion. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry."

Nanoha froze. She was returning from putting away plates and received an 'accidental' attack. Her enemy's sorrowful voice seemed genuine, but the spark in those wine red eyes spoke of mischief.

Nanoha remained still, her mouth slightly parted and her tongue pushing against her top row of teeth. She looked down to assess the damage, then smiled, "It's fine."

"Sorry." Fate said again, hiding her small grin. She grabbed the last dish beside the bowl of water.

Nanoha grabbed the hose sprayer and turned on the water. Fate watched her cautiously from the corner of her eye. The ex-cheerleader appeared to be cleaning the other side of the sink. Red eyes shifted back to her task only to squeeze shut as a spray of cold water hit her face.

"Sorry," Nanoha said without an ounce of regret, "it slipped."

Fate nodded slowly, the cold water soaking through her light blue t-shirt. "Its okay," she grasped the bowl full of water.

"Fate, don't." Nanoha warned and raised the sprayer in defense.

The blonde grinned and threw the contents of the bowl at the vet student, who dodged most of the downpour. Nanoha immediately retaliated with the sprayer, but Fate blocked with the large bowl.

Fate abandoned her plastic shield in the sink and lunged toward Nanoha. They fought and laughed for control over the sprayer.

A throat cleared at the entrance to the kitchen. "Girls!"

They immediately froze and put as much distance as possible between themselves. Nanoha quickly returned the sprayer to its proper position, then decided staring at her feet was a good thing to do.

Lindy shook her head. The peace officer sighed heavily, "It seems the two of you cannot be left alone, even now. Clean this up before someone else comes in here, then go clean up before your moms see you like this." Lindy shook head again and muttered, "I worry about this generation."

Daring a look at each other, neither young woman could resist laughing at being caught. "Jeez, that's so embarrassing. You know she's totally going to tell my mom."

"Well, it could be worse. We could have started a food fight in Church." Fate laughed as she went about soaking up the water on the floor with a dish towel.

"Been there done that." They finished up and Nanoha led Fate upstairs. Hopefully, they could both dry off before anyone else caught them.

Nanoha rifled through her drawers, took out a pair of sweat pants and a hoody. "Here," she handed Fate the items, "the college uniform."

Fate smiled and laid the clothes on Nanoha's old bed. "Try not to watch," she teasingly told Nanoha.

Nanoha's laugh choked and died in her throat when Fate lifted her wet tee. Before she turned away with flaming cheeks, she caught a glimpse of Fate's stiff peaks straining against her sheer black bra. She summoned her restraint against such thoughts and began changing as well.

From the corner of her eye, Fate saw Nanoha's hasty aversion of eyes. With Nanoha's back to the blonde, Fate didn't bother resisting a quick glance in the ex-cheerleader's direction as Nanoha removed a pale blue button up blouse. Two prominent dimples marked the beginning of the slight valley of Nanoha's spine. She swallowed thickly seeing the feminine arch of her ex-enemy's body.

Nanoha wasn't delusion. She felt a heavy gaze in her direction. Against her better judgement, she tilted her head to the side. Except instead of intense wine red eyes she got naked long tanned legs. Her sapphire eyes widened and shifted back to her feet. She finished changing instead of ogling the other woman in the other corner of her room.

Fate did her best stop any inappropriate thoughts from springing to life. But she was indeed human and her eyes may have drifted over to the opposite side of the room to see white lace boy shorts.

Air, she decided. She needed air. She opened the window, she did not have fond memories of, and took a deep breath of fresh May air.

"You know you can use the door this time." Nanoha's playful tone made Fate smile. So humor was the tool for diffusing the situation. She played along.

"Yeah. I certainly wouldn't take on that challenge again." Nanoha mulled over the blonde's words, searching perhaps for a double meaning.

Nanoha bit her lip, then asked, "I wonder what would have happened if my mom caught us that day."

"I think wouldn't be standing here." Fate laughed, "She probably would have just thrown me out this window."

Nanoha laughed. "Probably." Nanoha stood silently alongside the blonde, leaning against the wall as she looked at her old room. She remembered every detail of that day. Her frustration with the swimmer, the challenge in wine red eyes. The burning lust coursing through her veins and her fumbling hands.

Burgundy eyes lifted from the starlit sky to the distant woman beside her. "I read your story." Nanoha cocked her head to the side in confusion. "The one you gave me at New Year's." Recognition flickered through those slightly glazed eyes.

"It was really good." Dangerous territory, flashed through Fate's mind.

"I'm surprised you didn't just throw it away."

Before rational thought kicked in, truthful words slipped out, "I kept it."

Surprise colored Nanoha's features at the whispered confession. "Oh..."

The silence seemed too loud. Both women struggled to say anything. Burgundy caught sapphire and a familiar connection rose from the ashes of denial.

Fate stood up and moved closer to the perfectly still vet student.

Nanoha felt her back move slightly off the wall, on instinct her body shifted toward the nearing blonde. Her breath was steady and constant, but her heart betrayed the calm on the surface.

Wine red eyes shifted between parted pink lips and unreadable sapphire eyes. Fate's hand rose slowly as if she were about to touch a wild animal.

The warmth radiating from the blonde's hand on her cheek seeped into her body. Fate moved closer, their bodies on the verge of touching. Their breath mingled, but neither closed the inch of separation.

_I shouldn't be doing this_, Fate thought. _This will only lead to trouble_. She couldn't allow herself to do this again. To get close to a woman whose existence in her life was like the future, vague and unclear.

_I can't want to do this again_. _To Fate or to myself._

Why couldn't they just be friends? Why was something just under the surface of their interactions? But this time she really couldn't venture into this unknown, yet familiar territory. _Push_, she told herself, _push her away_. They couldn't do this. "I'm seeing someone." Fate froze. That tanned hand dropped to Fate's side. That piercing gaze fell away from Nanoha. "Fate?" Nanoha tried to discern the other woman's feelings.

The blonde turned her back to Nanoha and walked to the door. "It's fine. Don't worry about it. It's not like this matters anyway, right?"

Nanoha frowned trying to understand the blonde's detached words. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing." Fate muttered and cracked open the door. Nanoha marched over and pushed the door closed.

Angry blue eyes narrowed on vague burgundy. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Fate met the narrowed gaze head on.

"If you have something to say, say it."

"It's nothing." Fate tried to open the door again, but Nanoha held it firmly closed. The blonde sighed. She was tired and she wanted out. She wanted away from this all too confusing person next to her. So she would push her way out. "Don't worry. Nothing's changed. We're just a quick fuck to each anyway." The slight venom to her voice made Fate sick, but her face remained stoic. She pushed the shocked cheerleader out-of-the-way.

She was out in the hallway, but footsteps were hot on her heels. Turning around was a bad idea. Like everything else concerning an auburn haired cheerleader. She made a bad choice.

She heard the slap before she felt the sting on her reddening cheek. Nanoha clenched her jaw in anger. She was about to say something.

"Girls!" Lindy marched up the remaining stairs and grabbed Fate's arm. "I heard the door slam." She looked at the both of them. Like the children they were behaving like, each trained their eyes on the floor in shame. "We're going home," she told Fate. "Good night, Nanoha."

Neither young woman spoke. Too embarrassed to say anything. "I don't know what you did," she whispered to Fate as they walked down the stairs, "but it sure looked like you deserved that."

Fate rolled her eyes and let the older woman lead her out of the house like a child. Lindy shook her head. Two well-behaved and well-mannered young women apart were like poison to each other when together. Instantly reverting back to childish ways.

Nanoha walked back into her old room, and slid down the closed-door. She pulled her legs close to her chest and laid her forehead against her knees. H curled up position made her feel like she was in control of her body. Control she hadn't felt moments ago in the presence of a defiant blonde.

* * *

_Back to the kitchen... _

Nanoha sighed, but her companion didn't seem to notice.

Fate was pondering their exchange. She tended to do that when there was no exchange of degrading words. She was somewhat thankful for Lindy's superb timing, but part of her wonders what if.

What if after that physical exchange she said something else to Nanoha? Would it be scathing and meant to create distance? Or would she confess deeper thoughts? What if Nanoha said what she was about to say? Would she curse Fate? Tell her off? Some many questions, all of which left her curious and terrified.

She was grateful for Lindy's discretion. Maybe she told Precia later, but the doctor hadn't mentioned anything yet. She recalled Lindy's parting words that night.

* * *

_Four days ago.. after dinner at the Takamachi's..._

Precia was upstairs getting ready for bed, while Fate sat across from Lindy in the kitchen. Her red eyes focused on the floor.

Lindy sighed, then poured her cup of tea. She set one cup in front of her step-daughter. Silence reigned over them.

"I'm sorry." Fate wasn't sure what to say. And hoped that was right thing.

"What are you sorry about?" Fate was silent and Lindy almost wanted to laugh at the situation. "You and Nanoha are brilliant, well-mannered young women apart. But together-" Lindy shook her head, "You're twenty-two, an adult, and tonight you behaved like a," she recalled an infamous Sunday, "teenager."

Fate sighed audibly and averted her eyes from Lindy's gaze. "I know. It was... It won't happen again."

_I doubt that_, Lindy thought but didn't say. "I'm not going to ask why you have a rose on your cheek, but if you ever do want to talk about it I'm here."

Fate nodded, but remained silent.

"From what I saw you seem to have earned it." Lindy said with a slight grin. She was shocked to see blue eyes burning with anger focused on her step-daughter.

"I did," her daughter softly confessed.

Lindy withheld her laugh, but broadened her smile. "Your mom and Momoko are getting along pretty well, so just try to play nice okay." The blonde nodded, but kept her eyes on her mug.

Lindy rinsed her mug and placed it in the wash rack. She kissed her step-daughter on the forehead and whispered goodnight. In her eyes, she saw a shy five-year old handing her a letter of confession to breaking a ceramic vase in the entryway. In many regards, Fate would always be that shy little girl too afraid to say something aloud.

"Ma?" Fate's quiet voice brought the officer's attention back to the kitchen.

"Yeah."

"How do you talk to someone about something that you're not sure about?" Lindy was silent for a few moments. Fate shook her head and tried to take back her words, "Never mind..."

Lindy kept most of her surprise locked away. She wouldn't share her suspicions with Precia, but she certainly found the question amusing. "Is it worth talking about?"

She watched as Fate frowned, "I guess so."

Lindy nodded, "If you feel uncertain, then that person might feel uncertain too. So be honest. Takes a lot of courage, I know, but sit down and talk." Pity and sadness filled blue-green eyes, "Trust me, silence won't solve anything."

The blonde bowed her head, "Okay. Goodnight, Ma."

"Goodnight, Fate. Love you."

The young woman lifted her head, and Lindy saw her struggle to smile. "Love you too."

* * *

_Back to the kitchen..._

"Okay I give up." Nanoha threw her spatula on the counter.

"We still have two more cakes..." Fate trailed off when she caught a glimpse of her companion.

"I'm not talking about this," she shoved her finger in the direction of the cake. "I'm talking about you!"

Fate rolled her eyes and wiped her hands on a dish cloth. "What did I do now?"

"Monday night, you reacted like a juvenile. You were like a child that couldn't handle being told no."

"I reacted like a child? This coming from the girl who slapped me. Way to express yourself in a healthy manner."

"You deserved it."

Fate shook her head, "I'm leaving." Nanoha crossed her arms and leaned back against the kitchen counter.

Fate stopped at the entranceway to the kitchen. She didn't have a car. She spun on heel and faced the amused ex-cheerleader. "I thought you were leaving." The blonde mentally cursed Precia for leaving her stranded.

"So you want to talk, talk." Fate crossed her arms then started before Nanoha could. "I came onto you. You turned me down. I said something I probably should not have said. I'm sorry. That's it."

Nanoha stared at her bare feet. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Fate retrieved her apron. "I didn't push you away." _Physically at least. _The quiet confession gave Fate pause. "I wanted to pull you closer," Nanoha looked at the ceiling, "I always do."

Red eyes cautiously watched the vet-to-be.

"Ugh." Nanoha groaned, "I hate you. Because every time you come back into my life I just... I just..." She growled in frustration. "It's like you're a disease- like herpes. You're like the human form of herpes."

Fate frowned. She felt offended, but at the same time she was confused. So she asked for clarification. "What?"

"You come into my life. Do these things. And I start to – want you again! There's this big confusing mess. And then you're gone." Nanoha shook her head and threw her apron on the counter. "I can't do this anymore."

Fate sighed and pressed her fingers to her temples. "It's not easy for me either. I shouldn't be attracted to you but I am. It just makes everything–"

"Complicated." Nanoha frowned, it was childish but something just caught her attention, "What do you mean 'shouldn't be attracted'?"

"What?"

"I might not be drop dead gorgeous, but I think I do pretty well."

"I didn't say you aren't physically attractive... Why am I defending myself? You said I was herpes."

"Sorry it just popped into my head."

"Do you have herpes? Cause if you do..."

"I don't have herpes!"

"Now that I think about it, this isn't the first time you've used a venereal disease."

Nanoha rolled her eyes, "I'm clean." She whipped her apron at Fate's face. The blonde looked scandalized.

"That was a very mature reaction." Nanoha smirked and whipped the tail end of the apron at Fate again. Before she could pull the dirty white apron back Fate grabbed the end and pulled. She stumbled forward, coming face-to-face with the blonde.

"What are you going to do about it?" She really couldn't control the flirtatiousness that entered her voice.

Fate tilted her head, then smirked. She grabbed the spatula from her bowl of strawberry frosting.

Blue eyes turned icy seeing the pink cream hovering inches from her face. "Fate don't you dare." She raised a warning eyebrow. "You're acting like child now. Don't-" She was cut off by a spatula slapping against her cheek. Her jaw hung open as the spatula moved to wipe the remaining content on her other cheek.

"That's a good look for you. Just the right amount of blush." Fate said with a satisfied grin, "That's for calling me herpes."

Nanoha nodded and bit her lip. She moved closer to Fate. She reached around the blonde and dug her hand into the bowl. She slapped a handful of cream on Fate's face and smoothed the light pink cream over Fate's face. She gave Fate a mask of whipped cream then removed her hand.

Fate licked her lips, "Taste delicious. Thank you."

"It'll do wonders for your skin." Fate reached into the bowl and removed another handful of frosting.

Nanoha watched the blonde with challenge in her eyes. "Looks like you could use some treatment." Fate ran her cream covered hands down Nanoha's front.

"Are you enjoying this adult conversation?"

"Yes," the blonde said with a barely contained grin, "very much so."

"Good." Nanoha announced before grabbing a handful of strawberry frosting. She weaved her fingers through Fate's hair, coating blonde locks with pink cream. "I thought you could you use some volume."

"Thank you for your help." The ex-captain lifted the remaining bowl of cream frosting and flipped it quickly over Nanoha's head. "That look suits you." Fate smiled in appreciation for the bowl-hat Nanoha was sporting.

A mix of emotions ran through blue eyes. She was twenty-two years old having a food fight with the same girl she shared her last food fight. Rationally, she knew this was a childish way to deal with their problems. She knew they really did need to talk. But her mind wasn't responsive to her soft whistles to it. Damn it all! A bowl of frosting was sitting on her head and all she saw was red velvet eyes.

Fate searched those secretive blue orbs. Her hands were still resting on the side of the bowl she flipped onto Nanoha's head. This was a bad position. Staring into the eyes of her – her weakness always led to something else. Something more.

_Move away. Apologize and move away._ But her body refused the feeble pleas of her mind. She was covered in a whipped cream frosting. She needed a shower dammit! Instead her blue eyes remained in a deadlock with burgundy orbs.

Fate removed the bowl and placed it back on the kitchen counter without taking her eyes off of Nanoha. The blonde stepped closer to the unmoving woman.

_This is dumb,_ echoed through Nanoha's head. _This is bad. This is so bad. Dumb, so dumb. Move._ Nanoha felt herself lean forward. _No no no. Move away._ She swayed back just a little. _Okay. Use words. Speak. We need to talk. _

"We should talk." Fate said in a shallow voice lacking conviction.

_We should talk_, Nanoha repeated in her head. "I don't feel like talking." _WRONG! Wrong words!_

Fate closed the ever-disappearing space between them. She licked her lips and tried again, "You're seeing someone."

"I think so." Nanoha murmured, her focus directed solely to wet pink lips. The distance disappeared.

Fate stumbled backwards. Her hands full with a feisty auburn beauty. Her back hit the kitchen counter, but she was too lost in the forceful collision of lips to feel pain.

Nanoha held a fist full of golden locks in one hand. The other wrapped around Fate's neck. At any other moment Nanoha would have made it clear that this was not supposed to happen. Her bottom lip should not have been caught between Fate's. She should not have moaned at the feeling strong hands roaming down her sides, brushing over her ass. They should be talking, working through their issues. Not working each other. But damn, she would never be truly able to deny that this was exactly what she needed. Passion, burning desire, and that rush of lust coursing through her veins.

Free. Alive. Oh so badly wanting. Those words summed up Fate's emotional state. She covered Nanoha's firm ass and squeezed. Nanoha's sensitive spots were something Fate remembered on instinct. Nanoha responded just she recalled. She gasped and Fate grinned. Her attack on the frustrating woman continued. She left a trail of light kisses to the base of Nanoha's throat. There she sought her pulse point and sucked roughly on the sensitive patch of pale skin.

Nanoha gave into the knowing ministrations. Her body arced into the taller woman. She was never this turned on. But Fate always seemed to do this to her. To reach inside and beckon those primal desires trapped beneath her logical surface.

Her pulse thundered through her ears. Her eyes darkened with want. She distantly felt Fate lift her and place her on the kitchen counter. She felt them separate just a few seconds. But that would not do. She needed Fate's warmth. She needed demanding hands on her body. She needed Fate's lips – everywhere.

Fate smiled as Nanoha's legs wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. Sticky hands cupped Fate's frosted cheeks. Nanoha pulled away from Fate's eager lips.

She paused only for a moment. Caught in intense burgundy she felt her remaining control slip away. She leaned down again to capture those tempting lips. Their motions slowed as lips moved languidly against each other. They enjoyed the simple pleasure of a sensual caress.

There in the mess of melting whipped cream and scattered slices of strawberries they found something they could agree on. Words could wait just a little longer, but the all-consuming passion they felt couldn't.

Fate pulled away and smiled, "I think I'm starting to stick to you."

They watched as their shirts slowly peeled away from each. Nanoha kissed Fate's cheek, "But you taste really good." Making out was great but it wasn't enough to quell her arousal. Nanoha slid from the counter tried her best to avoid the splattered frosting on the kitchen floor. Her mother would murder her, but all she thought about was the dull ache between her thighs.

Fate followed silently as Nanoha led her through the Takamachi house and upstairs. There were things she wanted to say. Things she should say. But watching the purposeful sway of hips left her wondering why exactly words were important.

Nanoha led them to the bathroom and locked the door before returning her heated stare to Fate. Yeah Fate tasted deliciously sweet, but her hands were getting stuck in golden hair. Not to mention the frosting was starting to make things uncomfortably sticky.

She started the shower. Before she turned around, Fate grabbed her hips. The blonde slid her hands beneath Nanoha's baby blue T-shirt. Nanoha lifted her arms and the shirt was quickly discarded. Instead of turning her around, Fate's slightly sticky hands cupped her bra clad breasts.

Wanting to touch them without the lace barrier, Fate quickly removed the offending garment. Nanoha tilted her head to accommodate the soft lips trailing light kisses down her neck.

Nanoha reached behind her to cup Fate's neck as if to guarantee the blonde's lips didn't leave her heated skin. The ex-cheerleader threw her head back to rest on Fate's shoulders as talented hands squeezed and released her full breasts.

Lips again sought each other as their arousal blossomed. Fate swallowed Nanoha's moans as her thumbs brushed over stiff peaks. One hand continued to roll Nanoha's nipple while the other drifted down undo the button of Nanoha's jean shorts.

Slender fingers wrapped around Fate's wrist to prevent her from going any further. The vet-to-be turned around. Without a word, Nanoha lifted the blonde's shirt. Once that was gone she started on her acid wash jeans. Fate assisted by removing both her jeans and underwear at once. Nanoha smirked and turned away. She slipped out of her remaining clothes.

Fate watched blue eyes flicked over a bare shoulder before Nanoha entered the shower. She closed the glass door and shivered as she adjusted to the water temperature.

Burgundy eyes watched in rapture as rivulets of water ran down the smooth skin of Nanoha's back. She never envied water as much as she did then. Water caressed every inch of skin she wished she could.

She moved under the warm cascade, bringing her front flush against Nanoha's back. Nanoha turned around and wiped away the remaining frosting from Fate's face. She brushed wet golden bangs away from hypnotizing eyes. Those intense burgundy orbs held her sapphire eyes. That coil in her lower belly tightened. A flush of arousal flooded through her as it always did when faced with that impenetrable stare. Her hands slipped from Fate's cheeks to rest right above Fate's breasts.

Fate was enraptured by those lust glazed eyes. She reached out and pulled Nanoha closer. She didn't remember who connected their lips together first, but she savored the enticing strokes of Nanoha's tongue against her own.

The shower water was like background noise easily forgotten in their passion. No touch, no kiss was rushed. They shared a slow and sensual dance of barely contained desire.

Goosebumps formed along Nanoha's skin at the feeling of the cold tile against her back. Her body warmed as her leg was lifted to wrap around the sleek back of her dance partner.

Her inner walls clenched in anticipation as finger tips slid firmly against her lower lips. A hot tongue circled her left nipple causing liquid arousal to further coat Fate's wandering hand. She could easily tell the wetness along her thighs wasn't just water.

Blunt nails dug into her shoulders when she circled Nanoha's clit. Each pass and pinch of her fingertips left Nanoha's bud harder than the last. Soft whimpers and unintelligible pleas left the other woman's mouth. She moved onto Nanoha's untreated pink peak.

"Fate, please." The plea only led to fingertips circling Nanoha soaked entrance. "More-" Two fingers slipped into Nanoha's slick passage. Nanoha bit her bottom lip to keep from saying anything, but she couldn't stop her moans of pleasure from slipping out.

Her breath caught when Fate's palm connected with her aching clit. Fate didn't relent in her demanding strokes against velvet walls. A steady stream of warm water flowed down toned pale shoulders as the blonde kept her prey pinned against the wall.

The taut coil of Nanoha's abdomen tightened. She threaded her fingers roughly into Fate's hair and pulled the focused blonde into a greedy kiss. Her lithe body arced as she gave into her pleasure.

Fate left her fingers inside of the ex-cheerleader as Nanoha rode out her tremors. She continued to press soft kisses to Nanoha's exposed neck.

A whimper escaped Nanoha's swollen lips as fingers slipped out of her heated canal. Fate released her leg and held onto her waist. The blonde's rhythmic heartbeat steadied her recovering body. She leaned away from the naked embrace to stare into those damn red eyes. That familiar intensity lingered in Fate's eyes. They branded her long ago. They pulled at the bars of her primal desire until she was left broken and wanton.

Nanoha switched their positions. She captured the blonde's kiss swollen lips in a slow game of give and take. Their desire burned and consumed regardless of whether they ran or walked to the peak of ecstasy.

Part of her wanted to deny the lust coursing through her body, through her core. But even that stubborn will vanished with slightest brush of lips. Her tongue lazily circled a stiff pink peak, catching water droplets as she slowly worshipped pale breasts. Every gasp, every moan caressed her own arousal.

Heat steadily surged through her body. Nanoha's hand moved subtly towards her shaven mound. Fingertips traced her swollen labia. "Nanoha," she whimpered as the pad of Nanoha's thumb circled her pulsing clit. She couldn't figure out what exactly she wanted she just knew she was in need, "Please." The murmured request was met by a firm caress to the sensitive nub.

The direct spray from the shower barely caught Fate's attention as a forceful tongue suddenly swept through her nether lips. Blue eyes watched Fate's head fall back against the tile wall with a dull thud. She grinned and returned to her task.

Fingertips dug into her scalp as she sucked Fate's bundle of nerves. Small nips to swollen pink lips elicited soft pleas from the swimmer. "Nanoha," the taller woman groaned. Nanoha didn't feel like denying herself any longer. Without hesitation, her tongue dove into the tight heat that beckoned her.

She swiped her tongue along the sleek core of the blonde. Fate's familiar musk surrounded her and left her own center throbbing. In that haze of arousal she lost herself. She drank in the clear juices offered to her and yearned for more. Auburn hair tangled in Fate's tanned hand that eagerly encouraged her lust.

Teeth grazed her sensitive nerves. Two fingers plundered her dripping core. A tidal wave of heat flooded her system.

Her inner walls spasmed and she fell headlong into writhing passion. Nanoha held her trembling form by her shaking hips. The ex-cheerleader rose to her full height. The brush of lips against her own broke her post-coital daze. Her arousal mingled with Nanoha's unique flavor and the lingering taste of cream and strawberries flavored their kiss.

Their desire and their satisfaction was easy to understand, to placate. But the other details weren't so simple. The hesitance in the shadow of their eyes was entirely too daunting. Unspoken needs bubbled beneath the surface lust and threatened the comfortable zone they trapped themselves in. The thinly veiled need for more than casual, sometimes hateful, sex knocked on a door they never dared open. They stacked reason on top of reason to fortify the wall before the damn of hidden words broke through.

They stood motionless underneath the cascade of water. Blue searched red and burgundy pierced sapphire depths. Nanoha inhaled deeply and closed the curtains to her soul. Words danced on her tongue. She would break the silence.

"Nanoha?" Two pairs of eyes widened at the questioning voice of Momoko Takamachi.

* * *

**A/N: **I think I can guess the thoughts most dominate after this chapter: 1. Damn that Lindy 2. Damn that Momoko 3. Damn this author. haha.

Now seriously, thanks for reading and sorry for any errors. I'll admit that the next chapter will have more M-rated scenes (have to earn that rating) and that serious conversation I know you're all waiting for. Thanks for sticking with this story! Tell me what you think... if you do decide to review share what songs you listened to or would have paired with the chapter i wanna know.. Thanks!


	22. No Lies

**Bad Romance**

Chapter 19: No Lies

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Thoughts and time changes in _Italics_.

**Music:**

Songs mentioned, referred, or themed to:

_No lies _by Jason Reeves (ft. Colbie Caillat) - Thanks to the person who suggested this song!

_Bloodstream_ by Stateless

_Tomorrow _by Chris Young

Again let me know what songs you'd pair with this story or chapter. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN or any of its characters.

**Recap: **Momoko and Precia have turned the girls graduation party into a community barbeque charity event to outdo their competitor Prominent Women of Society. Fate and Nanoha were preparing things for their graduation party the next day. They got into a fight while making a strawberry cake and destroyed Momoko's kitchen. The fight led to some "steamy" action in the shower. Currently, they are in the shower and Momoko is outside of the bathroom.

_**Last**** Time:**_

**_Their desire and their satisfaction was easy to understand, to placate. But the other details weren't so simple. The hesitance in the shadow of their eyes was entirely too daunting. Unspoken needs bubbled beneath the surface lust and threatened the comfortable zone they trapped themselves in. The thinly veiled need for more than casual, sometimes hateful, sex knocked on a door they never dared open. They stacked reason on top of reason to fortify the wall before the damn of hidden words broke through._**

**_They stood motionless underneath the cascade of water. Blue searched red and burgundy pierced sapphire depths. Nanoha inhaled deeply and closed the curtains to her soul. Words danced on her tongue. She would break the silence._**

**_"Nanoha?" Two pairs of eyes widened at the questioning voice of Momoko Takamachi._**

* * *

_Three Years Ago... Graduation from University (college)... Takes place directly after CH 21  
_

**Normal**

Wide blue eyes flew to the closed bathroom door. She thanked the person that invented locks.

"Nanoha?" Momoko repeated her question with a slightly louder voice.

Nanoha swallowed her fear, "Yes?" Her voice was soft and tinged with her underlying fear.

"Nanoha Takamachi! What have you done to my kitchen?!" The older woman screamed through the door. "I leave you alone for a second and you destroy my kitchen!" The reprimand echoed through the bathroom, followed by an ominous pause. "Where is Fate?" Another pause. "You didn't actually kill her did you?"

Blonde eyebrows rose in surprise. "Mom!" Nanoha whined. She slipped her hands away from Fate's shoulders.

Nanoha finally opened her eyes again, meeting Fate's questioning gaze. Wasting a few seconds, Nanoha turned off the water.

"No windows to jump out of." Fate whispered with a straight face, though her eyes sparkled with amusement.

Nanoha rolled her eyes. She inhaled deeply before starting her explanation. "Nanoha get out here! Explain yourself!" Momoko shouted again.

"Hold on." Nanoha shouted back. "Any help?" Nanoha stared imploringly at the silent blonde.

Burgundy eyes traveled from the tile floor, stopped at Nanoha's exposed breasts, and finally arrived at amused sapphire eyes. "She's your mom," Fate replied after a beat.

Nanoha rolled her eyes, "Some help you are." She grabbed a towel and began drying off. Fate caught the fresh towel Nanoha threw at her. "I'll be out in a second," Nanoha yelled back to the fuming Momoko.

"Fine. Where is Fate?"

The vet-to-be internally debated over her answer. "We got into fight and she," Nanoha shook her head, "walked out of the house." Fate raised a dark blonde eyebrow to which Nanoha simply shrugged.

"You girls need to get over this childish feud." Both young women rolled their eyes at Momoko's words.

"Yes mom, I know." Nanoha wrapped a towel around her midsection. Fate hid behind the door as per Nanoha's instructions. The baker's daughter opened the bathroom door for her mother to see her completely, leaving enough space for Fate behind the door. "We had a disagreement. We'll work it out before tomorrow."

Momoko's eyes narrowed on her youngest child. "A disagreement?" The baker's eyes flared at the shrug Nanoha gave her, "This is just like when you were teenagers!" Momoko shook her head. "You'll work it out alright. You'll both have plenty of time to talk while you clean my kitchen." Momoko crossed her arms over her bosom as she hovered imposingly over her youngest child. "How long we're you in that shower," the older woman narrowed her eyes on Nanoha's flushed cheeks.

With her best poker face, Nanoha shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well, get dressed and go clean my kitchen." Momoko frowned then spoke again, "And stop shrugging."

Nanoha and Fate released sighs of relief as soon as Momoko left. "Now what?"

"Okay, so this is what we're going to do. I'm going to quietly to run downstairs open and close the door. I'm going to run back upstairs and then you're going to sit in the bathroom for ten minutes. Take another shower. I'll leave you some clothes and tell our moms you came back. All you need to do is make up where you went during your walk. Got it?"

"Wow. Good plan. I'm impressed."

"I know." Nanoha nodded her head, proud of her hasty plotting. "Hide out in my room until I get back."

As Nanoha was about to open the door, Fate pushed it closed. Nanoha faced her in confusion. The blonde looked down for a moment then caught sapphire eyes. "Now's not the best time I know. But tomorrow," the reality of what Fate was asking for set in, "we need to talk."

Nanoha trapped her lips between her teeth then, nodded her head in agreement. "Okay."

Fate released the breath she didn't know she was holding, "Okay."

Somehow their plan came together without any problems. They cleaned the kitchen together. Meanwhile Momoko and Precia cast dirty looks their way as they sipped margaritas.

The Testarossa family went home after a slightly awkward dinner. By some miracle Precia didn't talk about her fight with Nanoha, but she knew from the cautious glances from her mother that Lindy knew.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Fate yawned for the tenth time that morning. She already suffered through a lecture on how to properly secure a table-cloth to a folding table.

Sighing for the umpteenth time, she grabbed her metal tongs and she held a large foil pan with her other hand. She filled ten take out plates with chicken and passed them down to the next station.

"You're not doing that right."

The swimmer closed her eyes and prayed for patience. "And why exactly is it wrong?" She felt those piercing sapphire eyes tell her, 'Because you're doing it.' However, what she received was a bit more polite, "The chicken is supposed to go here and the croquettes go here." Nanoha pointed at the appropriate places for the food items.

Feeling a bit smug, Fate pointed at another compartment on the plate, "Your mom said the croquettes go here."

Defiance flashed through Nanoha's eyes. Burgundy pools smoldered and met the challenging gaze. "Fine." Fate withheld a real smirk, electing to wear only a small smile.

They began the barbecue at ten because it was an hour before PWS started their event. Fate and Nanoha worked side-by-side. Destructive criticism was dished out continuously, though any true arguments were reserved for when they were alone. Momoko and Precia appeared every so often as if to patrol the area with suspicious eyes. It seemed as though their mothers decided they weren't fit to be left alone.

Twelve o'clock rolled around and Fate approached her tolerance for petty disagreements. "How could I possibly be scooping rice the wrong way?"

"I don't know how. All I know is that you're doing it the wrong way."

"This isn't about the way I do it. This is because I'm standing next to you!" She slapped her left palm against her cocked hip and lifted her rice spoon to shoo Nanoha away. "Why don't you go play with your leaves over there." Fate shoved the salad bowl into her enemy's chest.

"Don't be so sensitive. I'm just..."

"Nanoha?" An amused voice cut through the tense air creating a whole different kind of tension in Nanoha.

"Arrriii," the name slipped from Nanoha's lips in a cross between confusion and surprise, "Ari. What are you..." The black-haired Ari leaned across the table embracing Nanoha in an awkward hug. Ari placed a light kiss on Nanoha's cheek before backing away from the table separating them.

Dark blonde eyebrows rose at the interaction. Fate stood awkwardly beside the two women, rice spoon hanging limply in her hand. The green-eyed woman took notice of Fate's presence. The swimmer recognized Ari noticing her but said nothing.

Ari held out her hand, "Sorry I interrupted your... Conversation. I'm Ari."

"Fate," red eyes glanced at Nanoha while shaking Ari's hand. "How do you know each other?" The blonde asked, though she already had an idea.

"Well, we're dating."

"Oh you're the... Ari." Fate covered for the silent and horrified Nanoha.

"So you heard about me? All good things I hope."

"Yeah. She never told me your name, despite all my efforts to pry it from her." Fate shrugged, "But I also haven't been home long enough to hear all the details."

"I see. So what we're you guys talking about?" Ari placed a certain inflection on the word 'talking'.

"We were just talking about proper," Nanoha barely remembered what they had argued about. Her eyes dropped to Fate's spoon. "Spooning... Scooping. Rice scooping technique."

"I didn't know there was a proper technique."

"Thank you." Fate readily agreed although the argument was the farthest thing from her mind.

"Well, I don't want to bother the two of you for too long. I'm going to grab me a plate. The food smells great." Ari moved away from the table after chastely kissing Nanoha on the cheek.

"I think my dad needs some help with..."

"Oh no you don't." Fate warned, grabbing Nanoha's arm. She pulled her behind the white tent they were cooking in. With no onlookers, Fate turned sharp red eyes on Nanoha. "What was that?!"

Nanoha sighed heavily, placing her hand over her eyes as she did so. "I told you I was seeing someone."

"I didn't think you were actually seeing someone. I thought you were..." Fate trailed off knowing the wrath she'd incite.

"What?! You thought I was lying."

"Yes. I mean no. You weren't very convincing." The swimmer argued in return. "I can't believe we... And you."

"We've been dating for two weeks. It's not that serious."

"It doesn't matter! What we did was serious!" Blue eyes quickly darted up to find a distraught red gaze.

"I know!" Nanoha wrapped her arms around her unstable frame. "I know. Okay."

"I think it's about time we had that talk." Fate ran her hand through her hair. "Preferably before I find out your engaged."

Sapphire eyes rolled at the exaggeration, but she was right. "I know, but not now."

"I'd like it to be sooner than later."

"Look around you Fate. Anyone could be listening. Anyone could walk in at any moment. Do you really want to explain our history to everyone at our graduation party slash community charity event?" Nanoha sighed, "Worst yet our mothers."

Fate swallowed, the unwanted imagery caused her to panic. "Okay, I get it. But I can't keep waiting. We can't keep putting this off."

"I know. And we're not going to." Sapphire met burgundy, "Tonight. Come to my apartment. Give me your phone." Nanoha quickly typed in the address. "Nine o'clock." She turned away without a backward glance. Her fingers curled into fists to stop the shaking. In the back of her mind, her steady, well-built world shook.

A burgundy gaze pierced Nanoha's back. Something inside the blonde shifted, change was upon her. Neither of them could stop the wildfire.

* * *

_An hour later..._

"Finally, you both can enjoy your party."

"Yeah. The last hour or so of it." Nanoha sighed, taking a seat beside Hayate and faced Suzuka.

"Did Ari leave already?" Arisa asked.

Nanoha looked down at her food, struggling to avoid the red eyes on her. "Yeah she has work tonight."

"That's too bad," Shamal said from the opposite side of the table.

"Cause you haven't had a chance to question her?" Signum suggested from the left of her girlfriend.

The blonde grinned, "Background checks only find so much."

Everyone laughed at the playful grin Shamal sported, while Nanoha rolled her eyes.

"Enough about that. What is everyone's life plan?" The table seemed to accept the change of subject with a collective sigh.

"Get a job." Hayate grumbled.

"Grad school." Fate announced.

"Aide to my father." Suzuka sighed.

"At least yours gave you that. Mine is making me start in the mail room." Arisa complained.

Suzuka shrugged, "Well, at least you'll know every aspect of the company."

"I'd rather not know it that well."

"Oh how sad it is to be an heiress." Nanoha teased the two.

"Yes it is. I'm sorry you don't understand, peasant." Arisa growled in response.

"The élite life isn't for me." Nanoha shrugged, "Anyways, I think everyone already knows. Vet school."

"What about you, Signum?"

Said woman seemed to sink into her seat. "Well, I'm looking around. I considered applying for the police academy," the pink haired woman cast a quick glance at her girlfriend. Shamal ignored the look with a stoic face. "But I don't think that's an option." Everyone saw Shamal relax in her seat, but they didn't see Shamal wrap one of her hands around Signum's. Though she was happy to make the blonde happy, Signum worried over their financial future.

Burgundy eyes cast a quick knowing glance at her friend. She knew they would need to have a talk before she left Uminari.

The lunch passed with college stories and reminiscing about the high school adventures. But at two-o'clock a storm in the form of Precia and Momoko rolled in.

"You girls having fun?" Precia asked while holding a red cup in one hand and the other resting on Fate's shoulder.

"Just sharing a few stories. Thanks for the food." Shamal said with a smile.

"It was great, Aunty Precia."

"Good. I'm so happy to see all you girls together." Fate raised an eyebrow at her mother's misty eyes and sentimental tone.

"Are you drinking?"

"Of course not. This is just sangria."

"That's alcohol."

Precia waved off her daughter's concern, "It's like fancy fruit juice."

"Where did you get that?" Fate nodded to the plastic cup.

Precia dangerously swung her arm around until her cup was directed to Momoko. "There's my dealer." The doctor chuckled at her own joke.

Nanoha covered her eyes with one hand after seeing her mother dancing with her father, a red cup in hand. "Great."

"I just wanted to tell you girls we're going to play a version of the game of 'Honey, if you love me' and you're all welcome to join."

"Thanks Mom. I think we'll pass."

"Very well. You'd lose anyway."

"What?" Fate asked as her mom backed away from the table.

Precia smiled deviously, "You'd lose. You would never get her to smile." She pointed to Nanoha.

"You can't really lose at that game. And for your information I could get her to smile."

"Sure you would." The doctor smirked, watching as Nanoha lifted an eyebrow at the determined words.

"I wouldn't smile for you." Nanoha announced defiantly.

"Ah, yes you would."

"Ah, no I wouldn't." The rest of the table had gone silent watching the show.

"Yes," Fate stood up, "you would."

Nanoha sat up in her white lawn chair, "Well then, let's see about that."

"Uh-oh." Hayate shook her head at the competitive duo.

"This is going to be so much fun." Ginga said with a smile. Hayate looked at her girlfriend with an incredulous expression. The violet haired girl shrugged, "They're very entertaining together."

"I guess so."

"Oh no. This is not good." Shamal whispered.

Signum shrugged, "It's a public event. It can't get that bad." Shamal raised an eyebrow as if to say 'Are you sure about that'. "Well, they can't physically injure each other. That's the main thing."

"So you both want to play?" The instigator asked.

"I'm going to win."

"Sure. But I'll get your mother to smile long before you can get that stone wall to crack."

"She's not going to smile for you." Lindy was a police officer, if anyone could keep a straight face it was her mother.

"Please child, I bet I can make your mother smile before you get Nanoha to smile."

Red eyes narrowed on violet ones, "Game on."

The middle of the large white tent was cleared for a dance floor and small stage. Set up on the dance floor was a row of folding chairs, where the contestants were gathering.

Momoko raised a questioning eyebrow as her daughter approached the laminate dance floor. "You're joining in?" Her second eyebrow rose as Fate approached. "Both of you?"

"Yes. There's no getting past this mask of indifference." Nanoha replied with confidence, waving her hand over her determined face.

"I'll break you." Fate smirked, "You know I will."

Nanoha shoved her palm in Fate's face. "Please."

"It's not a competition girls." Shiro shrugged, "And if it was, there would be no competition. I will not smile."

Nanoha laughed. "Yeah right."

"Excuse you, young lady." Shiro narrowed his brown eyes on his daughter, "I am an impenetrable fortress."

"I don't think so. I got my stubbornness from the both of you. But I've seen you cave countless times when mom asked you to do something."

Shiro frowned. "Bring it on, baby girl. If you smile first, I win."

"Sounds like we have a competition." Precia joined the small group. She looked at Fate, "If your mom smiles before Nanoha, I win. We have three minutes, no tickling."

Shiro nodded and turned to Nanoha, "Three minutes then. If you break first, I win."

"Fine." Both young women agreed to the terms of the competition. Hayate shook her head, the crazy families managed to take a fun group game and turned it into serious competition.

[**A/N: **Shiro smiles first, Nanoha wins. If Nanoha smiles first, Shiro wins.

Lindy smiles first, Fate loses. If Nanoha smiles first, Precia loses.

Fate needs Nanoha to smile. Nanoha needs to stay straight-faced.]

Three other duos joined into the festivities. Signum declined on the basis that she didn't want to sleep on the couch that night. Hayate had similar reasons for avoiding the foolish game. Arisa and Suzuka already accepted a game of horseshoes against Amy and Chrono.

Miyuki took the mike and watched as the couples set up. "The person sitting on their partner's lap must get their partner to smile. The first contestant to get their partner to smile wins a prize. And the last contestant to remain with a straight face wins a prize as well." She paused briefly before asking, "Is everyone ready?"

Every contestant was in sitting on their partner's laps, starting with some pre-game intimidation except Fate.

"You're definitely not going to make me smile if you stand like that. I feel like you want to dominate me. That's hardly making me feel comfortable."

"Patience, you'll have me in your lap soon enough."

"Alright, start!"

Nanoha opened her arms and curled her fingers in a come hither motion, "Come to Mama."

Fate's hips swung with a little more emphasis as she closed in on her victim. Fate sat slowly on Nanoha's open lap, wriggling her bottom as if to get comfortable on her human chair. The seductress slipped her left arm around her victim's shoulder's maintaining eye contact all the while. When Nanoha rolled her eyes and looked away, Fate cupped her cheek to guide her back to a sensual burgundy gaze.

"Honey," the smooth husky voice caressed Nanoha's right ear. Fate closed in for the kill, "if you love me, will you please smile for me?" Fate brushed the pad of her thumb over Nanoha's lips.

Sapphire eyes didn't reflect any effects from the sensual actions, "Honey, I love you," Nanoha grabbed Fate's wandering right hand, "but I just can't smile for you."

"So cold." Warm breath passed over the shell of Nanoha's ear, "Shall I warm you up?" Soft lips ghosted over Nanoha's ear, causing a shiver to run down Nanoha's spine.

Meanwhile, Precia tried her best to garner a smile from her lover. "Baby, sweet sweet lover, I know you love me, so smile for me."

Lindy blinked twice as her wife rotated her hips in her lap, "My dear, black magic woman, I love you, but I can't smile for you."

"Ooh, I like it when you play hard to get. We should do this more often." At that moment Chrono looked over at his mothers and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the image. His next horseshoe landed five feet short of the metal rod.

"Wow, honey your shoulders are still so strong." Momoko complimented Shiro, who remained straight-faced.

"They are," he declared, expression unchanging as he confessed, "but my back is killing me."

Momoko shook her head at his brave face, "Then honey I know you love me and this chair hurts so just smile for me?"

Shiro shook his head left to right, "Sweetheart, I love you and I don't want to sleep in living room. But I can't smile for you." He nodded in the direction of Kyouya, "My boy's watching." Kyouya shouted his support as his father gave him a thumbs up.

"Nanoha, dammit! I don't care if you love me, just smile!"

"That's not helping, nor is the hand squeezing my thigh."

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"That's six months from now."

"What do you want right now?"

"To win," Nanoha declared.

"Come on, your dad won't give you as much trouble about this as my mom." Fate urged with a squeeze to Nanoha's thigh, "I'll buy you a present. Now use those face muscles and turn that frown upside down."

"Not happening. I have like thirty more seconds til a perfect victory."

"I didn't want to do this but I have no choice." Nanoha raised an eyebrow at the renewed determination in her partner's eyes. Fate leaned in and sensually whispered into Nanoha's ear, "You're the best sex I've ever had."

Unbidden a grin formed on Nanoha's face. Realizing her mistake, her expression morphed to one of horror. She stood quickly releasing a cry of agony, "No! Argh!"

Unprepared for the sudden movement, Fate fell onto the ground and rolled onto her back. The pain was overshadowed by her joy of victory, "I win!"

Angry sapphire eyes turned to the defenseless form of her enemy on the ground, "Yes, you win." Anger overtook sense and Nanoha lifted her foot. Fate prepared to roll away from the impending attack.

"Okay that's enough." Shiro wrapped his arms around his grown daughter and pulled her away from the helpless blonde. Nanoha struggled in his grasps but he held tight. He wished his wife would help. But after Nanoha smiled, Momoko kicked him in the shin and strutted away. She was watching with a sinister smirk.

Shamal clapped, "Always a good show from those two." Signum rolled her eyes and moved to help her best friend to her feet.

"What's up?" Hayate questioned her frowning girlfriend.

"I just wonder what Fate told her that would make her smile like that."

Hayate raised an eyebrow, "I don't think we really want to know." That comment caused a look of understanding to flash across the younger woman's face.

"You're probably right." Despite the scuffle two contestants hadn't moved from their seat.

"Aw, look." Shamal pointed out the remaining couple.

"I don't want to. They're like second mothers to me." Signum averted her eyes from Lindy and Precia engaged in a rather intense lip-lock. She helped a grinning Fate to her feet.

Precia finally pulled away, "We still got it." Lindy smiled and kissed her wife's cheek. The doctor grinned, "You're forgiven only if we continue this later."

"Sounds reasonable."

"You lose." Fate cockily announced to Precia's face.

"When you're older and wiser, you'll realize I won," the doctor winked at her wife.

"Whatever, you still lost."

"Alright, winner. Start cleaning up."

"You're not going to bring me down. I'm winner."

Lindy rolled her eyes at the back and forth of mother and daughter.

The clean-up was quick and efficient with Momoko and Precia calling the shots and Lindy telling them what to do. Neither Fate nor Nanoha came within ten feet of each other without shooting each other a cocky smirk or a glare.

* * *

_Nanoha's apartment... 8:58 PM..._

Fate raised her fist to the door. Her hand hovered there, frozen in place. She performed the same action twice in the past five minutes without actually knocking. It took her ten minutes just to step out of her car. Standing in front of Nanoha's door, thoughts raced through her mind yet it remained blank at the same time.

Just as she pulled her hand back to knock on the door it opened. "Sorry, I couldn't watch anymore." Nanoha waved Fate inside, "Come in."

"Thanks."

An awkward silence filled the air between them as they stood in the entryway of the small apartment. "Give me your hand."

"Okay," Fate wearily surrendered her hand to the indifferent Nanoha. The ex-cheerleader gently held her forearm with both hands. "What are... Ah!" Nanoha quickly rotated her clenched hands in opposite directions, then dropped the reddening arm. "Ow! Ow!" Fate cradled her stinging forearm.

"Don't be such a baby. It's just an indian burn. I could have kicked you."

"Oh yeah thank you so much for your mercy." Fate shook her head and tried to soothe the burn. "You need to learn how to lose gracefully."

"That's rich coming from you." Nanoha led them into the living room.

Fate gave up on trying to get an apology because she knew it would never come.

She sat on the love seat and Nanoha sat on the adjacent reclining chair. As soon as they were settled that same odd silence came over them. Both stared at the blank television screen as if waiting for the other to start. "So..." Nanoha tried, strumming her finger against her thighs. "Talking... Do you want to go or should I..."

"Nanoha." Fate interjected and caught the sapphire eyes she was seeking. "Enough." She leaned back into the sofa and stared at the ceiling. This was much harder than talking to the mirror. "No more games." Sighing, she refocused on the woman before her.

"What do you want me to say, Fate?"

The blonde shook her head. She didn't know what to say, much less what she expected from Nanoha. "I honestly don't know. I just know we can't keep doing this to each other."

"This?"

"This," Fate waved her hand between the both of them, "us." She sighed heavily, "Look at us. I mean you're dating someone. Regardless if it is two weeks in or whatever. And it's not your fault or my fault, the guilt falls on both of us." Fate tightly gripped the seat cushions, "If this continues we're going to hurt people, including ourselves. We can't move on if we keep... keep falling into bed together."

"I know, Fate."

Instead of letting Nanoha continue, Fate started again, "I certainly don't hate you. When I'm around you it's like you just... pull me in and I can't get away." Quietly she added, "I don't want to get away." Fate pinched the bridge of her nose.

Nanoha allowed herself a small smile at the confession. "You drive me crazy too, you know."

Burgundy met sapphire eyes, "I know." Fate sighed, "This needs to end."

Nanoha shook her head, "To be honest Fate, I don't know if I can let this go. I don't know if I want to. I've tried. We've tried."

"I know." Fate smiled sadly at her companion. She understood the feeling. The longing so ingrained into her being. The desire mingled with her blood. "You're my constant too."

Nanoha nodded, but allowed silence to fill the space between them. Her next words, nothing more than a whisper. If Fate hadn't been listening so intently, she would not have heard them. "I like you. Not just physically." Nanoha opened and closed her mouth twice before choosing her next words. She would lay it all out in the open. The confession so carefully buried and locked away many times before would finally be given freedom, "I have feelings for you." Her words were soft and spoken like a prayer.

Without a word, Fate stood and shoved her hands into her jean shorts. Her back to a silent Nanoha, she sighed. "You can't say that to me."

Nanoha frowned, "Why? I'm entitled to how I feel."

"Its not like that." Fate turned around, meeting searching sapphire eyes. She took one of Nanoha's limp hands, "I care about you, more than..." More than she could share, if she intended on walking out the door. Taking a deep breath, Fate squeezed her hand, "That's why I can't stay." The pad of her thumb caressed the back of Nanoha's hand. "You're beautiful and smart and you have everything going for you." Fate paused. "Here. In Uminari. And my life is in Mid-Childa."

"Fate..."

The blonde didn't let her continue, "I know that if we try, we are only going to hurt each other. We fight every two hours, Nanoha. It just wouldn't work." Blue eyes fell away from their connection. Nanoha withdrew her hand from Fate's grip. "Nanoha?"

"I've tried to get you out of my mind," and her heart, "since we were in junior high." The truth of statement broke Fate's heart and nearly her resolve. "But every time I see you, it just comes right back." She paused as a tear slid down her pale cheek. "You consume me."

Fate shook her head and looked at the floor, "We have to try harder." Both women accepted that their ties were restricting them from finding happiness in others. They couldn't keep holding onto the illusion of hate and the all-powerful attraction they felt. Their fiery passion burned too bright. Such a passion would consume them if they didn't suffocate the flames now.

They had lives to live. Separate journeys to embark on. Sadly, those lives just didn't intersect. No longer could they deceive themselves or each other.

Reality set in. Reality meant accepting they were each other's comfort on a cold night. Reality was that hate morphed into attraction deeper than the flesh. Reality meant a thousand miles separated them for more than two years. Reality was accepting their hidden feelings needed release. Their flame required too much oxygen, they just couldn't give it.

"Maybe we..." Nanoha tried, tears fell freely from her downcast eyes.

"Please don't." Fate inhaled deeply, silent tears fell from her eyes. A painful plead colored her words. "If you ask me to try you know I will." She voiced her truths, "I hate seeing you cry and I hate knowing I'm reason behind your tears. Please don't ask because I can't tell you no."

Nanoha held onto Fate's limp hand. "So, you expect me to just let you walk away."

"... I need you to." Fate pulled away her hand.

"So this is how it ends. I tell you everything. And you just walk out the door." Nanoha clenched her jaw, but the tears fell anyways.

"I'm sorry." Fate bent forward and kissed Nanoha's forehead.

The ex-cheerleader swiped at the tears cascading down her cheek. A sickening twist rested heavy in her stomach.

Fate knew she should have been faster. She should have been out the door, but her legs obeyed her heart in that moment. They slowed at the sound of footsteps racing after her. Her body obeyed the frantic tug on her bicep. Her lips gave into the desperate, bittersweet press of lips against her own. Her arms instinctively wrapped around the form pressed tightly against her own.

"I should go." She breathed out between tear tainted kisses.

"Stay. Just one night, Fate." Nanoha cradled the face she dreamt of more than she would admit, "Be mine tonight."

That was the problem, Fate thought. A sad smile formed at those words, "I've been yours for a while."

"Then be mine for a little longer." Nanoha wiped away Fate's tears with her thumbs, "Let's stay us tonight." Nanoha smiled, "Honey if you love me, kiss me."

Fate drowned. In that moment there was no one else. There was no one waiting for Nanoha. There was no one waiting for her. There wasn't a thousand miles of separation. There were no schools. No impending departure. No future. Just that moment. Just the woman she painfully adored.

They lost themselves to the axis of their insanity. They clumsily stumbled through the living room. Bumped into walls and nearly tripped into Nanoha's room.

Neither were aware of the journey. Their awareness barely extended beyond each other's body. They lost themselves in the simplicity of the kiss. Of kisses inlaid with raw feelings. The truth set their unguarded emotion free and it lingered in every touch.

Golden locks weaved between her fingers received a gentle tug as Nanoha disconnected their lips. Warm breath mingled. Deep red eyes smoldered with a want mirroring her own. Those eyes would be burned into her memory, seared into her heart. And after tonight they would remain buried away.

Nanoha brushed away Fate's bangs, and pressed their lips together again. They moved to their own rhythm. And she felt them everywhere. She felt the desire, the want, the need seeping through those lips into her body. They drew out her own zeal for the woman in her grasp.

Fate's hands slipped under her blouse. Fingertips dragged trails of fire up and down her sides, taking her lust to new levels. Lips moved with knowing intent down the column of her throat. They lingered on her pulse point, on that sensitive spot on her clavicle. This touch was not to be forgotten, it was meant to seep into her skin and leave a mark on her very bones. A permanent scar of secret desires kept from the outside world.

She gave in. Surrendered completely to the pleasure brought on by someone who cared for her and desired her. Her body, her mind, and her soul. Complete surrender shared by her companion.

This time was different from any of their previous encounters. They revealed their cards and laid themselves bare in each other's eyes. No hidden agendas. No pain to be healed by warm hands. No withheld pleas. No lies. No secrets.

Fate laid back against the cool sheets. Nanoha straddled her naked waist. Their clothing lay strewn across the floor. Each item had been carefully removed as if revealing the most fragile present. The brush of bare skin sent new heatwaves through their bodies. There was no rush. No reason to hurry.

Nanoha bent forward, teasing Fate's lips with the softest of nips. Fate followed as her prey retreated. She took Nanoha's bottom lip between her own as her hands roamed over Nanoha's back. The tip of her tongue traced the roof of Nanoha's mouth before withdrawing. A roaming hand cupped her breast, squeezing and releasing.

Fate's hands traced a path from Nanoha's hips over a slim waist and up to caress squeezable mounds. As her fingertips rolled stiff nipples, she felt a wet warmth press urgently against her raised thigh. "Wait," she begged huskily into her companion's ear. Deep blues gazed questioningly into her own lust clouded eyes.

She moved backwards placing pillows behind her head while Nanoha stared confused at her intentions. This time was special. And she intended to show the beautiful woman in front of her just how important she was. "Come," she urged Nanoha forward by grabbing her hips to pull her toward the headboard.

"Fate, you don't..." Nanoha weakly protested as her body obeyed the hands pulling her forward.

Her creamy pale thighs rested on either side of Fate's face. The coil in her lower abdomen tightened with each kiss closer to her bare swollen sex. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as warm breath passed over her core. Her back arced as Fate's broad tongue swept through her heated slit.

Blunt fingertips dug into the wooden headboard, as she gave into the intense pleasure. A new surge of arousal flooded through her while watching Fate pull her undulating hips closer. Her heart thundered as Fate's tongue plunged into her tight hole. The aggressive muscle swirled and dipped in deeper, eliciting more of her gushing juices. She was too deep into the void of pleasure for shame or embarrassment of her position.

Inhibitions lost. She clutched a handful of blonde hair as she rode the two fingers that were unceremoniously thrust into her tightening depths. Auburn hair flew wildly as she threw her head back and succumbed to her lover's caress. Fate continued to suck and nip at her sensitive bud of nerves as fingers aided in prolonging her ecstasy.

Her gasps and cries filled the room, honest and uncontrolled. Once she gained a modicum of control over her lower half she rolled onto her back beside the smirking blonde.

"You look quite satisfied with yourself," Nanoha breathily declared.

Fate's grin broadened as Nanoha's hand traveled to her exposed breast. "I am. Especially when you scream my name like that."

Nanoha rolled her eyes. Laying her right hand flat beside Fate's head, she leaned down to lick at the glistening juices coating Fate's chin. She found her way to the blonde's mouth. Tongues dueled, sharing her essence.

Fate sighed as Nanoha's lazily traced a path to her belly button. Her abdominal muscles tightened as Nanoha swirled her tongue in the small hole. Her aggressor placed hot, open-mouthed kisses on her ribcage gradually mapping the way back to the valley of her breasts. Knowing hands tweaked and caressed her heaving breasts in a way only Nanoha could. Each touch stroked her mounting ecstasy.

There was no rush, but she needed more. Her hips undulated, searching for the touch she desired so badly. "Nanoha..." She breathed out. "Please..." She knew how Nanoha liked to hear her pleas. How she enjoyed the begging for her touch. Maybe with someone else she would be embarrassed, but in the arms of this devil there was no shame in demanding. And the more she urged the better she received.

"Do you want me, baby?"

"I need you." Nanoha released her nipple and slid her hand down Fate's body to her pulsing core. A single digit teased Fate's opening, slipping in and out with ease. "Nanoha."

Nanoha swallowed the moans of the woman below her as she slipped two fingers inside of Fate's tight depths. Velvet slick walls contracted around her intruding fingers. Fingertips pressed firmly against the special spot inside of the blonde, drawing forth a gasp from her prey.

In and out, she dragged the pads of three fingers along Fate's sensitive walls. Her thumb eagerly caressed the blonde's pulsing clit. The steady strokes worked to push Fate to her climax. Toes curled and her back arced off of the mattress into the heated body of her lover. Her eyelids slammed shut as she clutched tightly to Nanoha's sweaty form. White heat flooded her body, in a raspy voice she exclaimed her lover's name.

When she regained control of her senses, she was greeted by proud sapphire eyes. She leaned up capturing Nanoha's pink lips. She pushed the ex-cheerleader onto her back from laying on her side. Straddling the auburn beauty, she savored the sight of the beautiful woman in her hands. She wouldn't allow herself to dwell on the image after tonight, but she would hold it as a precious memory in the depths of her heart.

"Ready?"

Nanoha smirked, "Always."

* * *

_Sometime later..._

"What is your dream house?"

"Dream house?" Fate murmured, snuggling her front flush against Nanoha's back. She pulled the auburn beauty tighter to her form, then draped her arm across Nanoha's abdomen. They laid naked on on their sides, staring at the moonlight filtering in through the blinds.

"Yeah, like how it would look? Where it would be?"

"Hm..." Nanoha intertwined their fingers and rested it against her stomach. "Probably a beach house. Not overly big, just enough. Where the back yard has a gate to the beach. You know, walk the beach when the full moon is out and the beach looks like a white blanket." Nanoha's frame shook in Fate's arms, her laughter causing Fate to smile. "What?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"You're a closet romantic, Fate Testarossa." Burgundy eyes rolled, but the smile never left her face.

"Proud to be. What about you?"

"I like you're idea. That would be my winter home."

"Oh really? And where would you spend your summers."

"In mountain cottage."

"Like a hermit." Fate chuckled into her lover's ear. Nanoha managed to manuver her elbow into Fate's ribs. "Okay. I'm sorry. Please continue." Lips pressed firmly against Nanoha's exposed creamy shoulder.

Nanoha again relaxed into the woman holding her. "I would have a wooden cottage with an open porch all the way around. In the morning I'd watch the sunrise and my two dogs would run around on the wet grass."

"Quite the fantasy." Fate thought for a moment, "But you know what?"

"Don't make me guess, Testarossa."

"I grew up in a pretty perfect place. I camped in my backyard. My friends were walking distance from my house. Each spring the cherry trees in the yard would bloom and make a pink carpet. Tangerine trees produced more than we could eat. Though sometimes dreadful, the principal was my uncle. And I could catch the bus to school."

"Ah... and when you missed the bus you experienced the best first kiss of your entire life." Nanoha laughed and Fate joined her.

"Yes, all twenty-two years of it." She removed auburn strands from her way and placed a gentle kiss to Nanoha's neck, "It was a pretty perfect place to grow up."

"Yeah, it was." The room filled with silence yet again.

"Are you sleeping?"

"Yes." Fate heard the smile in Nanoha's reply.

"Don't fall asleep."

"Why not?"

"Cause, I want to fall asleep first." Blue eyes rolled at the childish statement.

"Then fall asleep." Though she said that a random question popped into her mind again, "Do you think some people look like animals?"

Fate chuckled, but didn't say anything.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Well, I always thought Yunno looked like a ferret." Nanoha laughed, then abruptly stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Maybe that's why I thought he was cute."

"Cause he looked like a ferret?" Fate giggled.

"Don't laugh. I'm serious. I like ferrets." She went silent for a moment then started again, "Oh my god! I went out with that guy cause he looked like one of my favorite animals."

The blonde tried her best to reign in her laugh. Though she would have poked fun at the subject something else came to mind. "Speaking of dating."

"What?" Nanoha asked nervously.

"Does your mom know you're dating women?"

"Well obviously she has seen me with women. But we never had an official discussion and she's never really asked. My parents just seemed to go along with it."

"Do you think she asked my moms about it?"

"Probably." Nanoha did her best to shrug, "That's most likely why she hasn't asked me anything."

"So are you..."

"Yes, Fate. I'm a lover of women and only women." Nanoha chuckled.

"Just checking."

"Well, it's all your fault."

"If I recall you're the devil."

Nanoha squeezed the hand in hers, "Ah but it took a red-eyed demon to awaken the devil in me."

"Is that so?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, devil woman good night."

"Good night, demon girl."

A sliver of sunlight snicked into the quiet room filled with the rhythmic breathing of two occupants. The tangled form beneath the cherry blossom comforter shifted. Eyelids lifted slowly revealing murky red eyes, clouded by sleep. Warmth radiated from behind her curled form. A pale arm lay draped over her midsection, while a toned leg was intertwined with hers.

Her easy peaceful smile faded into one tinged with sadness. She removed her tanned hand from beneath her head and placed it on the cream-colored one laying flat on the mattress.

The deep inhalation of breath whispered into her ear and the heavy exhale of warm air caressed her exposed neck. Eyelids drifted close as if the breath marked the beginning of an internal countdown until goodbye.

The raspy question echoed into the quiet room after some time. "Are you awake?"

"Hm." Fate grunted softly. Words were a bit of a problem at the moment. The hand beneath her own turned over and long fingers intertwined with her own. Each shared heartbeat was another tick of their parting clock. "I have to go." She wanted to swallow the words. Hide them away and never speak them again.

"What time is it?"

She glanced at the digital blue numbers glowing in the darkened room. "Nine." Her fingers flexed around the hand they held as if her body was fighting against her words. "I'm going to leave earlier."

"Hm." The question was present in Nanoha's tone.

"I'm going to change my flight." The body behind her stiffened then shifted closer to her.

Silenced echoed in the room and pain echoed in their chests. "I see."

"I can't see you and not... Not be able to..."

"I know." Two words saturated in sadness.

Fate pulled away from the warmth that surrounded her. She dressed in silence. Nanoha remained still in bed, her limbs felt weak. Her sapphire eyes watched as tanned skin gradually disappeared under layers of clothing. She managed to sit upright in bed grasping the white cotton sheet to bosom.

Nanoha ran the pad of her finger across the sheet stitching. "Fate?" Blue eyes shifted from the stitching to the blonde's back.

"Hm?" Fate hummed, but didn't turn around to face the sapphire eyes fixed on her sitting form at the edge of the bed.

"If," Nanoha inhaled, though the air did nothing for her courage, "if your school wasn't in Mid-Childa, would you..." She trailed off unsure of how to ask the question.

Fate internally debated whether to answer the half-finished question she clearly understood. "I wouldn't leave this bed." It was the truth and it hurt like hell. "I wouldn't leave your side."

The words should have made Nanoha happy, but they only constricted her throat. They held her breath captive. She had finally given in and now she had to give up. Nothing between her and Fate would ever be easy she accepted. She just wished it wouldn't be so painful.

"I should go." Fate said out loud. Encouraging herself to leave before she changed her mind. Before she made promises she couldn't keep.

The bed creaked behind her and pale arms draped themselves around her shoulders. Her heart begged for Nanoha to ask her to stay, but her mind knew she had to leave.

"I don't want you to go." Nanoha whispered into her ear. She ran her hands over soft pale arms.

Fate sighed, "You can't say that." Because I want to stay, Fate thought. She turned in the arms that held her loosely, she easily found waiting lips.

The kiss was soft and the touch lingered after parting. Nanoha leaned up placed a butterfly kiss on Fate's forehead. She let her hands slide away from the sides of Fate's face and back into her suddenly cold, empty lap.

"Take care," she murmured through her throbbing pain.

Fate paused only briefly at the doorway, "Nanoha," she didn't look back, "I want you to be happy."

Nanoha pressed her lips together, hoping to seal away the tears. She listened to every footstep. The doorknob turned and her arms wrapped around her legs. Her chin rested on her knees as the door creaked open. By the time the front door closed and silence echoed through the apartment, uncontrollable tears streamed down her pale cheeks.

The flames suffocated, gasping for oxygen and finding none. The once raging fire was no more than glowing embers.

**A/N:** Thank you so much to all the fans of this story for all your support and reviews! The next chapter will begin the next arc and hopefully I'll finish it tonight. I'm sorry for my lack of updates, I had a lot going on with work and life during the spring and summer. I didn't pay much attention to FF in general. BUT I'm back and determined to deliver you the best I can. THANKS for sticking with this story! As for my other stories they are also being worked on. I suspect I'll release another chapter of Blind after the next Bad Romance chapter. Thank you again and I know some of you have sent me messages which I will reply to immediately.


	23. I Need To Know

**Bad Romance**

Chapter 20: I Need To Know

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Thoughts and time changes in _Italics_.

**Music:**

Songs mentioned, referred, or themed to:

_I Need To Know _by Kris Allen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN or any of its characters.

* * *

_One year and a half years ago..._

**Normal**

Eyelids opened and closed, slowly clearing the haze from burgundy eyes. Inhaling deeply, she caught the faint fragrance of coconut. Her vision shifted from the muted sunlight shining through the translucent cream-colored drapes to the woman in her arms. A small crept onto her face while watching the peaceful expression on her girlfriend's face. She carefully removed herself from the bed, trying to avoid waking the sleeping beauty.

She stepped out of the steaming bathroom, refreshed and ready for the day. Her smile faded as she walked back into the bedroom. Sad eyes and a cute pout stared at back at her. "What's wrong?"

"You took a shower without me." The sleeping beauty complained while covering her naked bosom with a thin sheet.

Fate moved to her girlfriend's side, sitting on the edge of the bed. She pressed a tender kiss to a bare tan shoulder. "You know I'd never make my flight if you joined me."

"Would that be so bad?"

She brushed back unruly brown hair, and left her hand in those thick tresses. "I'll miss you too." She placed a chaste kiss on pouting lips, "But yes it would be bad. Hayate would freak out if I wasn't there by this afternoon."

"I'm sorry I can't go with you," a head of brown hair fell into Fate's chest.

"It's fine. You have to work."

"I hate work," her girlfriend whined.

Fate laughed softly, and pushed the other woman away by her shoulders. She stared into chocolate-brown eyes. "I'm only going for a few days. You won't even know I'm gone."

"I'll know." Tanned hands cupped Fate's face, abandoning the sheet. Those mocha eyes seemed to search Fate's wine red pools, "Come back to me."

Fate frowned at the words, but didn't question them. "Of course, sweetheart." Something swirled in those chocolate eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kaya swallowed her fears, and forced a smile. Fate wasn't entirely convinced, but the red numbers on the alarm clock told her she needed to go.

"Okay." Fate collected the last few toiletries she needed, and grabbed her tickets. Meanwhile, Kaya dressed in her MidU sweatpants and sweatshirt.

The ride to the airport was quiet as Kaya did her best to ignore the tightness in her chest. It would be the first time Fate returned to Uminari in a year and a half. Kaya smiled for Fate, kissed her goodbye, and told her she would pick her up Tuesday morning. She kept her smile as Fate walked through the security gates. As soon as the blonde was out of sight her smile disappeared. She didn't remember the drive back to their apartment. The silence echoed through her, causing the twisting in stomach to intensify.

She shouldn't have felt uncertain. They were together for a little over a year. Fate loved her. She said it to her many times in the past, and said it right before she left. But those memories didn't stop her insecurities. The only other time she felt this way was when Fate returned from Uminari a year and a half ago.

That summer Fate returned physically, but her eyes were empty. Devoid of the light she had before she left Mid-Childa. Kaya saw a similar look in the past, when Fate returned from home. It took two months before Fate was somewhat Fate again.

She hoped Fate would answer whether she wanted to try dating. But that blank stare stopped her from pushing the issue. The waiting hurt. Though the fear of Fate pushing her away completely made her hold her tongue. Even if holding back was against her aggressive nature.

Eventually, those red eyes came back to life. Three months after Fate left to Uminari, she finally returned and gave Kaya an answer. The waiting paid off and Fate agreed to dating her. Ever since then they were together. There were times early in their relationship, she would catch the blonde looking at the night's sky. That familiar glazed look on her face. But the glazed expression faded in time. She thought about asking. But fear of losing the blonde to that ghost caused the words to die in her throat.

The ghost was someone. Someone Fate never mentioned. Someone she never asked about. But she always knew it was another woman. The woman could have been be an angel. She could have been the salt of the Earth. Kaya didn't know. But she knew one thing. That she hated that ghost. She hated someone she hadn't even met. And she hated herself for feeling that way. In the end she did her best to bury away those feelings.

The request for Fate to return to her was borne from that deeply buried fear. Part of her wanted to just show up on Fate's doorstep tomorrow. Yet another part of her didn't want to know that woman that had such an effect on her girlfriend. So she waited again for Fate to return.

* * *

_Uminari Airport..._

Fate lifted her sunglasses and looked down the airport road. Her frown instantly turned into a toothy smile seeing a familiar head of dark blue hair.

"Is that my baby sister, who never comes home to visit her big brother?" Fate laughed and dropped her duffle bag. She threw her arms around her older brother's waist squeezing him tightly to her.

"Good to see you too, Chrono."

Chrono held her just as tightly. "Been too long, kid."

"Where's Amy?" She pulled away to look into midnight blue eyes. "You're not fighting, are you?"

Chrono rolled his eyes, "Of course not." The young man grabbed his sister's bag, and placed it in the truck bed of his pick-up. "She's helping with the final decorations."

"I see." Fate grinned as they pulled away from the curb. "And when is she going to decorate her own wedding." Chrono swerved, earning him the blaring of a horn and a few choice words from a fellow driver.

"Jesus Christ." The police officer sighed, "Home for five minutes and you're already causing trouble."

Fate laughed and shook her head. "When are you going to propose?" She raised an eyebrow, "I hope you don't think you can do any better."

Chrono rolled his eyes, "Thanks. I feel the love." The officer sighed, and pulled out a navy blue box from his pocket. "I'm halfway there."

"No way." Fate stared at small velvet box. "Let me see." She took the box from his outstretched hand. "You didn't even ask me for help. I hope you didn't..." Fate lifted the cover then quickly closed it. "Oh my God!"

"Hey be careful with that!"

"Jesus Christ, Chrono! You're just walking around with this in your pocket!" She reopened the box to stare at the captivating treasure it held inside.

"I want to be spontaneous. And Amy is sneaky. If I left it at home she'd definitely find it." He glanced at his speechless sister. "Do you think she'll like it?"

In a velvet navy blue cushion sat a platinum band with golden infinity symbols inlaid on both sides of the ring. In the center sat a 1 carat pear-shaped diamond flanked by two pear-shaped blue sapphires.

"It's beautiful. She'll definitely say yes to the ring." Fate giggled and returned the ring to Chrono.

"That's encouraging," he deadpanned.

A fond smile overcame the blonde's features, "You've got nothing to be worried about. Amy loves you." She squeezed her step-brother's free hand.

Chrono looked over at the younger blonde. "Thanks, Fate." She nodded and released his hand as they stopped in front of their family home.

Once inside, Fate walked up to her old room to find it exactly as she left it, aside from a few boxes in the corner. She dropped her duffle bag beside her bed and sat down on the satin black comforter. She smiled at the collage of pictures from high school on her wall. So many things had changed, yet the memories felt like yesterday.

"You want something to drink?" Chrono shouted from the kitchen.

"Iced tea, please." She closed the door to her room.

Fate found Chrono in the living room with two glasses of raspberry iced tea. "Thanks," she said as she took the offered glass.

"They're both at work now. But they'll be home in about three hours. Did you need to pick up anything?"

"No, I've got everything I need."

"Good. Well, if you need to get around. Here." Chrono tossed her a familiar set of keys.

"They said they sold it." She smiled at the keys to her old 4Runner.

The young officer laughed. "Yeah I don't think they could. Precia likes working on it and keeping it in condition. So do I." He smiled broadly, "Plus, I think they're hoping you come back to Uminari after school so they're holding onto it."

She nodded, accepting Chrono's theory.

"Well, I better get going. I think Amy wanted me to pick up something."

"Did you need any help?"

"No, they are almost done with the set-up. You can just kick back until the rehearsal dinner tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's best to leave it to Amy and Hayate."

Fate grinned, "It's really nice of Amy to help out."

Chrono snorted, "Hayate couldn't keep her away. Those two really hit it off at one of our barbeques."

"They've been trouble ever since, huh?"

"Definitely." Chrono stood up, and left his glass in the kitchen sink. He opened the front door, and walked down the first few steps, "Remember 6 PM at the Marriott's chapel."

Fate rolled her eyes as she leaned against the door frame, "I know."

"Yes, but I was ordered to remind you." Fate rolled her eyes then waved goodbye.

The graduate student closed the door, wondering what she would do for the next few hours.

Around 4 o'clock the door lock clicked open. Fate walked out of her room, toweling her soaked hair dry. She walked down the stairs and into the main hall.

Approaching footsteps prompted Precia to look up from sorting the mail. Her deep purple eyes sparkled when she connected with vibrant burgundy orbs. Before she moved forward or said anything, she was abruptly pushed aside.

"My baby girl is home!" Lindy exclaimed and squeezed Fate around the waist. The momentarily stunned blonde returned her mother's affections. The senior officer pulled away to stare at her daughter, "It's been too long." She hugged Fate again, squeezing the air from the graduate student's lungs.

Precia approached the linked duo, smiling fondly at step-mother and step-daughter. It was at times like these she believed water was just as thick as blood. She wrapped her arms around both women, completing the circle of love with a kiss to Fate's temple.

They briefly shared stories about the past week and of their days. Sometime later Lindy and Precia went upstairs to get ready for the rehearsal dinner. Prior to their getting ready, Fate informed them she would be leaving early to walk around the hotel grounds. She thanked Precia for maintaining the 4Runner then left for the Marriott.

About an hour later she walked through the indoor garden, admiring the arrangements of flowers that matched the season. Flowers and shrubbery ranged from pale blue, white, red, and green. On white pillars, lining the grand hallways stood life-sized statues of Reindeer carved from white and dark chocolate. She ventured into the grand marble lobby then wandered into the adjacent lounge. The bartender was watching the focused pianist as he polished glasses. She ordered a glass of water then found a seat by the balcony overlooking the café below. A few years ago she had brunch on the open air deck of the café with her mothers and Chrono.

She watched the drops of condensation slide down her glass. That brunch seemed far away now that her friend was getting married. Families and friends greeted each other in the café. She unbuttoned her black winter coat and placed it on the arm of the chair. Heels clacked against the marble floor by the entrance of the open lounge. The sound stopped then started again. Instead of moving further away from Fate, she heard them encroaching on her spot.

Again the sound stopped a few feet away. Curiosity won out. Burgundy eyes traced a path from the dark satin blue four-inch stilettos to a knee-length cobalt blue dress with half lace sleeves. Finally, she made eye contact with the outfit's owner. Her surprise faded into a warm smile. "Nanoha," she acknowledged.

Said woman tilted her head to the side and looked down. Sapphire eyes reconnected with those soft wine red eyes, "Hello, Fate." She paused, taking in the blonde's thigh-length fitted satin red dress with a black sash and four-inch black stilettos.

The blonde stood and took a step forward. Nanoha mirrored the movement. They stood facing each other after one and a half years of silence. Fate hesitated then crossed the remaining distance to wrap her arms around Nanoha. The other woman didn't pause as she simply returned the embrace as if it were natural.

Fate pulled away and returned to her seat. Nanoha claimed the seat across from her. "You look amazing."

"Thank you," Fate glanced at Nanoha's dress, "You look gorgeous." She reclaimed her water and sat further back in her seat. "How have you been?"

"Oh you know. Vet school and work are a deadly combination."

Fate laughed, "I can only imagine."

"Well," Nanoha placed her own navy blue coat on the back of her chair, "I'm sure grad school and your internship aren't a picnic."

"They definitely aren't." She took a sip of her water.

"So what grades are you teaching?"

"Every thursday I teach a ninth grade biology class, and I do recitation sessions for a freshman biology course at the University." Nanoha nodded then looked over the balcony. "So I hear it's a joint bachelorette party. We're doing karaoke."

Nanoha giggled. "Yep. This hotel has a karaoke bar. It's why they choose this place for the rehearsal."

"Well as long as we don't start any Christmas carols we should be safe."

"Oh God! I think we scarred those kids and senior citizens." Nanoha shook her head as she thought about their Junior year adventure.

"Just think. The girl, who made us wear slutty Santa outfits, is getting married."

"I know its crazy." The vet student shook her head, "I thought Shamal and Signum would be the first."

"Yeah me too. I think Signum is waiting for Shamal to finish med school." A question popped into the blonde's head while she sipped her water. "Though speaking of the brides-to-be, what happened six months ago?"

"Oh you didn't hear the full story of how this came to be?" A devious smile played on Nanoha's lips.

"I tried prying it out of her." Fate leaned in as if they were about to share a scandalous secret. "But Hayate didn't really give me the details."

"Well, the story goes..."

_Flashback... six months before the rehearsal dinner..._

* * *

Hayate took a deep breath. Everything was set. Dim lighting – check, candles – check, patio doors open to prevent the fire alarm from going off because of candles – check, assortments of Ginga's favorite flowers – check, romantic music playing softly in the background – check, champagne on ice – check, and most importantly, engagement ring – check.

The brunette flipped open the dark grey box. The beautiful treasure inside gleamed as it caught the candle light. She closed the velvet box and paced. All she was missing was the girl.

So her girlfriend was running ten minutes late. Normally, not a big deal. Late on the night she wanted to propose, very big deal. She swallowed her nerves. Ginga had spent the afternoon with her mother, who had called that morning saying she had to meet with her eldest daughter. They originally had plans, but Hayate graciously accepted the raincheck. As she paced around she was beginning to regret her gracious behavior.

Finally, she heard footsteps in hallway. Hustling, she quickly assumed her standing position at the entrance way into their condo. The shuffling of keys followed by the click of the unlocking door caused her heart to hammer even louder through her chest. Emotions running high, she waited for her girlfriend.

Ginga walked into the condo with a blank expression that quickly morphed into one of surprise. "Hayate, what is –"

"Happy Anniversary!"

"Hayate –" Ginga appeared confused, so Hayate thought to continue.

"Ginga, I know we agreed on no presents for today. But this isn't about presents. Today is special to me cause its the day my life changed. The day you changed my life by taking a chance on me by becoming my girlfriend. So today I wanted to ask you to take another chance on me." Hayate got down on one knee. Her hands were trembling, and she heard the thundering of her heart. Her palms grew sweaty as she pulled the box from her pocket. "Ginga, will you marry me?" Her voice shook as she asked the question, but her blue eyes were unwavering. She was so nervous she had yet to open the box.

Surprise flitted across Ginga's pale features. They were quickly eclipsed by sorrow and pity. "Hayate," a tide of unease flooded said woman's gut, "We can't – I can't do this right now."

That response was certainly not on Hayate's list, which consisted of "yes, no, or maybe." Her confusion was clearly written across her face, yet she didn't move. "What do mean? As in you can't answer right now or –" The brunette trailed off, not daring to think of the alternatives.

Ginga sighed heavily, and shook her head. "I can't answer you right now. I just –"

"Why not? Don't you love me?" Hayate stood. She knew it was a silly question, but her heart was sinking as the seconds passed. Her stomach felt so empty. At the same moment she felt the urge to hurl. Her emotions were too heightened for rational thought.

Light blue eyes rolled, "Of course I love you. You know that."

"Then why can't you give me an answer?"

"Because I – Because I love you now." She whispered the latter part of her sentence, but the frantic Hayate easily caught it.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I mean we love each other now, but what about ten years from now? What then?" Ginga was clearly flustered and her mind elsewhere.

But to the distraught and heart-broken Hayate, such an emotion was lost. "Where the hell is this coming from?! Why does that even matter?" The nursing student had started the raised voices, and Hayate followed her lead.

"Of course it matters!" The violet haired girl sighed heavily. She didn't want to get into a fight with Hayate. "Forget it, I'm going to sleep."

Hayate jerked back as if she had been physically struck. "That's it. You say no. Then you say some crap about ten years from now and just decide to go to sleep?! What the hell, Ginga? What's going on?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm sorry. I'm just tired." The nursing student turned away from her girlfriend and faced the darkened hallway to their room.

Hayate was stunned by the complete lack of reaction. She was angry, confused, and most of all heart-broken. "I can't believe this. What is wrong with you? Forget it. I just... I need some air." Too emotional to think clearly, Hayate grabbed her jacket and purse. She angrily stuffed the velvet box into her pocket and walked out of the condo, slamming the door shut behind her.

Ginga shook with the rest of the room as the reverberations echoed through the condo. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips together. Hayate was right, what the hell was she doing? She slid down the wall, clutching her face as tears she held back all afternoon fell down her pale cheeks. A gut-wrenching cry burst forth from her chest. The waterfall of emotions poured out of her as she realized it was the first time Hayate had truly walked out on her, on them. And it was her fault.

_Two hours later..._

Hayate slammed down yet another shot glass. She was guessing that was number five, followed by the number two pint of beer. The bar's music and clamor drowned out the thoughts the shots didn't. As she took another sip, a heavy perfume assaulted her senses.

"Hayate?" The teacher-in-training closed her eyes. She knew the voice well enough. "Hayate, I thought that was you."

"What do you want, Carim?"

Said woman raised an eyebrow at the abrasive tone, "Not exactly the greeting I was hoping for."

Hayate felt Carim's eyes scanning the assortment of empty glasses in front of her. Her eyes flashed icy blue for a moment, "What?"

The blonde withdrew her attention from Hayate's assortment, "Where's Ginga?"

"Who the fuck cares?" She spat out. Of course her conscious, that bastard, spoke up saying _I care_.

"Okay." The blonde was silent for a moment before sitting down. "How have you been?"

Hayate swayed as she regarded Carim with contemptuous eyes. "Why do you care?"

Carim looked away, sipping her beer before speaking, "Because I still I care about you."

Hayate snorted and took a hearty gulp of her beer. "Please. Cut the crap." A blonde eyebrow rose at the harshness of the brunette's voice. "I wanted to be with you. I thought you wanted to be with me. I was willing to take a huge risk have you." Hayate narrowed her eyes on the blonde. "And then you cheated on me."

The accused opened her mouth as if to defend herself then closed it. Carim met Hayate's alcohol clouded eyes, "I made a mistake. I would do anything to take it back." Her words may have been sincere, but Hayate had heard them before.

Long brunette hair swayed back and forth as Hayate shook her head. "I didn't believe it then. I don't believe it now."

"I'm different." She grabbed Hayate's hand, "Let me prove it to you."

Hayate pulled her hand away, rolling her eyes. "Don't, Carim."

"Please, Hayate." She ignored the other woman until she was face to face with her blue eyes. Carim cradled her chin and closed the gap between them. The alcohol slowed Hayate's reflexes, but she managed to lift her hand. Just as Carim was about to close the gap between them, Hayate's hand collided with the blonde's face. The force of the slap was a lot less than Hayate had hoped for.

"Don't try to make me like you." Hayate shook her head, "I may be angry, but I thank God for Ginga otherwise I'd be just like you." The brunette stood too quickly and used the bar to steady herself. "Thank you for this." Hayate waved her hand over Carim and the rest of the bar. She tossed some money on the bar top to cover her tab.

"Hayate," Carim tried again.

The brunette raised her hand to cease Carim's attempt. "You're not living, Carim. I hope you find something that makes you realize that."

Hayate was about to turn away when the blonde angrily spoke up, "And you're living? You're drunk because you got into a fight with your girlfriend. If that's living you can keep it." Carim didn't give Hayate a chance to speak, "You know, back then you weren't even into our relationship. You left us first. I'm not even sure you were there." The blonde glared at Hayate's back, "She had her claws in you back then, and you didn't even know it."

Hayate swung around quickly, and fixed her gaze on Carim. Her blue eyes suddenly sharp. "Yeah I call that living. I'd rather fight with Ginga a thousand times than kiss you once. Because a fight with her is real and you're just... so fake." Hayate turned around and strode to the exit. The cool night air was refreshing and sobering. Sort of. She leaned against the brick wall and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey I didn't expect you to call tonight. So..."

Hayate intervened before she was reminded of her failure, "Nanoha, I need your help."

There was a long pause and then, "What happened?"

"I'm drunk."

"I can tell. Where are you?"

"Shima's."

Hayate heard Nanoha sigh, "I'm at work. Just stay where you are. I'm going to send someone to pick you up. Don't do anything stupid."

"Yeah."

"We're going to have a talk about this tomorrow."

"I know." She was sure Nanoha wanted to ask about Ginga, but she had enough sense to know that was a sensitive subject.

"Stay there and wait to get picked up. Call me as soon as she gets there."

"Who...?" The line cut off.

Fifteen minutes later, though it felt like five to Hayate, a silver Corolla pulled up along the curb. Hayate looked up then sighed. She was in trouble now. "Hayate Yagami get in this car right now!"

The young woman stood up, swayed, and walked unsteadily to the passenger side door. She slowly buckled her seat belt, somehow managing to get the buckle in the clasp. Hayate didn't say a word as they pulled away from the curb. After five minutes of silence she finally caved, "I'm sorry, Aunty Momoko."

"Better be you damned kid." At the stoplight, Momoko took a magazine from the console and folded it. She whacked Hayate on the head multiple times, when Hayate tried to cover her head, Momoko switched to whacking her in the face and chest. The attack ceased when the light turned green, but Momoko held onto the magazine. The sudden abuse by magazine did nothing to ease the dizziness Hayate was experiencing.

As they approached the next stoplight, Hayate tried to apologize again. "I'm sorry."

Momoko sighed and tucked away the magazine. "Just to be clear. I'm not mad about you calling to get picked up. I'm proud of you for doing that." Momoko shook her head and weaved through the roads. "I'm mad because you're a grown woman I've come to respect, and here you are acting like idiot. Getting drunk at some bar."

Hayate remained silent in the passenger seat, watching the lights of the town turn to the darkened streets of the suburb.

Momoko pulled into her driveway. "I'd take you home, but I have feeling that might make things worse. So what happened?"

Hayate remained silent then saw Momoko reaching for the magazine. "I proposed." She rushed out. Momoko pulled her hand back from the folded article. "And she sort of said no."

A refined black eyebrow rose at the confession. "Did she specifically say no?"

Hayate shrugged, "No, but... She said something confusing." Hayate held her temples to stop the dizziness. "She said, 'I can't do this right now.' Then something like, 'I can't give you an answer right now.' I got angry, asked her why, and she said something crazy about being in love ten years from now. I don't know."

Momoko frowned. She saw Hayate and Ginga together quite often. Every time she admired how good they were for each other. Ginga tempered Hayate's wildly ambitious nature, yet encouraged the girl in a good direction. Hayate gently pushed Ginga out of the shell the young woman sometimes trapped herself in. They just fit. The love they shared exuded from them in a natural way. So it surprised her to hear that Ginga had brushed off Hayate's proposal. Something was obviously amiss.

Hayate continued as Momoko remained silent, "I don't know what I did wrong. What if she doesn't love me?"

Momoko sighed as tears started to slide down Hayate's pale cheeks. "Oh honey." Momoko grabbed Hayate's hand that was tightly gripping her skirt. "I'm not sure why she said that. I doubt you did anything wrong. And I'm certain she loves you."

"Then, why would she?"

"Did you listen to her, Hayate?"

"Yeah I..."

"Did you really listen? When she came home, what did she look like? What expression was she wearing? Why would she ask you if you'd love her years from now?"

Hayate closed her eyes. The questions caused her head to throb. Momoko noticed and took pity on her. "Come on. Let's get you inside."

She led the unsteady Hayate into their house and into the living room. Momoko set a pot of tea on the stove, and gave the tired young brunette a glass of water. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please." Hayate threw herself back into the couch. She tried to think, but the alcohol haze she was in was too hard to get past.

Momoko returned with a mug of tea, some blankets, and a pillow. "Here you go." She placed a bottle of aspirin on the coffee table. "I figured you might need this tomorrow morning."

Hayate mustered a small smile. "Thank you... for everything."

"You're welcome." Momoko paused and frowned, "I'm still disappointed though."

"Me too."

The older woman nodded. She was about to leave when she decided to give the young woman some advice, "Commitment and marriage is terrifying. Because it requires another level of trust and communication. And we are inherently terrible at that." Momoko smiled, "But we have to try anyways. We have to voice our feelings even if we sound like fools. We have to listen patiently and carefully. At least that's what I try to tell myself."

Hayate looked up at the older woman. Momoko continued, "I try to be patient and understanding. But I get angry and frustrated. I lose my temper and end up saying something I don't mean." She paused, "I react like that because I love that person. And I'm sure you know that love makes things more intense. But don't let that moment of anger, hurt, or stupidity become a wall between the two of you. Don't run away and escape into a drink, a habit, or someone else."

"I wouldn't..." Momoko held up her hand to stop the protest.

"I know. I'm just saying. Fight, yell it out, but don't walk away. That may hurt you both more than sleeping in separate rooms or giving each other the silent treatment."

Hayate nodded, understanding what Momoko was saying. All she thought about was Ginga sleeping alone in their condo. She didn't know if her girlfriend was wondering where she was or if Ginga was okay. Her phone was nearly dead, and another part of her didn't feel like calling.

"Where's the ring?" Hayate frowned, then withdrew the box from her pocket.

"How'd you know I had it?"

"I know these things." Momoko opened the box and smiled. She looked at Hayate and then back at the ring.

"It was my grandmother's. I got it refitted."

"It's beautiful. And it will be more beautiful when Ginga is wearing it."

"I don't know if..." Momoko slapped the back of her head.

"Remember I know these things. Trust your elders."

Hayate rolled her eyes and sighed, "Okay."

"Good night my dear. Rest up."

"Good night, Aunty." Hayate laid across the couch, fixing her pillow and blankets. As she closed her eyes she tried to recall the proposal. She tried to remember Ginga's expression. Though dim, she remembered the spark that flashed in Ginga's eyes when she got down on one knee. But overshadowing that brief flash of joy was sadness. A deep melancholy ingrained on Ginga's features and in those light blue eyes.

_Next morning..._

Hayate slowly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. Sunlight streamed into their modest living room from the veranda glass doors. She hesitated then called out, "Ginga?" Her voice echoed through the otherwise silent condo. Hayate bit her lip, waiting for a reply that didn't come.

Swallowing her tears, she walked into the kitchen. She noticed a small slip of white paper on the countertop. The sharp cutting pain in her chest intensified when she read, "Staying at my mother's." Instead of crumbling up the note she left it on the countertop.

Her phone flashed ten percent battery left. She plugged it into her charger and sent out a text. In a matter of seconds she received a reply. Nanoha wrote, "K see u at 7."

After a long shower, Hayate felt surge of exhaustion consume her.

_Seven that evening..._

"Hey," Hayate stood, and weakly greeted her best friend. "So I..."

Before she could continue, Nanoha engulfed her in a breath-stealing hug. Temporarily shocked, Hayate remained motionless in the embrace. Finally she brought her arms around Nanoha and buried her face into Nanoha's shoulder. "Are you okay?" Nanoha whispered into her ear.

"I'm better now." Her voice was hoarse with suppressed tears.

Nanoha pulled away and looked her in the eye. "Good. Come on, let's talk."

Hayate rehashed the events for Nanoha relying her frustration and reining in her tears. Nanoha listened closely, asking questions here and there. Hayate ended by adding her observation of Ginga's expression when she returned home. After she was finished Nanoha held her hand and asked, "Have you talked to her? Has she called you?"

"She left me a message early this morning. She said she was sorry and that she needed some time alone. So she's staying with her mom. But she didn't say anything else."

Nanoha nodded, but said nothing in return. The waiter delivered their entrees, and asked if they needed anything but sensed not to linger. Hayate ate despite her lack of appetite. Nanoha occasionally cast a curious glance in Hayate's direction. Finally as they approached the end of their meal, Nanoha decided to voice her thoughts. Ginga was usually rational, and she knew that on any other day the girl would have said yes. "Something isn't right with her, Hayate. I know if you asked her on any other day she would have said yes."

"Then why did she say that stuff? Why is she pulling away?"

"Are you going to let her?" Hayate's blue eyes widened at the simple question. Of course she wouldn't, she was just respecting Ginga's space.

"No." She said firmly, but a fear crawled through heart stringing webs doubt until she was unable to move. "I," she closed her eyes to seek her courage, "I'm scared that if I push too much she'll run away even more."

"If you don't push at all you'll never find out why she's running away. And you won't know how to fix it."

Hayate sighed, "You're right." Now it was just a matter of finding the courage to actually confront Ginga.

Nanoha nodded, "I have faith in the both of you." The vet student grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Stop being so depressed it doesn't suit you." Nanoha paused, then smiled, "Go get your girl."

Hayate smiled at that and squeezed Nanoha's hand in return, "When did you become such an expert on love and relationships? Is it genetic?"

Nanoha playfully frowned at the observation. Then she removed her hand from Hayate's. The brunette watched as a strange emotion passed over Nanoha's face. Her eyes took a darker shade of blue. It was an abrupt flicker of emotion that came and passed faster than one could process. It didn't appear even the woman herself was aware. Nanoha returned to normal and said, "Maybe I'm a closet romantic."

Hayate laughed, but the look she saw stayed with her. If she hadn't been in her own emotional turmoil, she would have realized it was a look she saw nearly a year ago. But she didn't question it. She simply put her worries to rest and tried her best to enjoy the rest of the night with her best friend.

_Two days later..._

Hayate sighed heavily. Her heart hammered in her chest, drowning out all of her thoughts. "Okay. I can do this." She clenched her hands into fists, ignoring how clammy and cold they felt.

One more deep breath and she pressed the doorbell. "Just relax." She heard movement inside of the house. Finally, the door opened to reveal the matriarch of the Nakajima family.

Quint Nakajima surveyed Hayate then decided to greet the younger woman. "Good Afternoon, Hayate. What are you doing here, dear?"

Hayate wanted to roll her eyes at the question, but she smiled. "Hi, Mrs. Nakajima. Is Ginga here?" The brunette knew Ginga was there, but she tried the formal route first.

"Well, she's..." Hayate knew she was delaying, probably hoping her lie was convincing. Quint sighed, and gazed at Hayate with pity in her light blue eyes. She leaned close to Hayate and whispered. "She's in the backyard. I hope it goes well." She pat Hayate's shoulder and held the door open.

Confused, but grateful. Hayate moved through the Nakajima family house and to the backyard patio. She paused at the open glass door and gazed at the woman she missed for the past two days. Her heart ached at the very sight of the violet-haired girl staring at the bottom of her glass. "Sorry for making you do that, Mom. I just didn't know what say to her."

Hayate smiled sadly, "You could have just said hello." Ginga's head shot up at the sound of her voice, and whipped around to focus on Hayate. "Be careful you'll give yourself whiplash like that."

Ginga stared at her for a moment. Then sad light blue eyes fell to the wooden floor. "What are you doing here?"

The question wasn't harsh or demanding. It was soft and tinged with sadness. Hayate stepped forward and took a seat beside her. She sighed then settled on her answer, "Trying."

Ginga stared at her in confusion then cast her eyes down again. Hayate reached out, cupping Ginga's chin so she stared into those hazy blue eyes. "What happened?"

Ginga placed her hand over Hayate's. She removed it from her cheek, but didn't let it go. Hayate sighed in relief. At least that was a positive sign.

"I'm sorry." Ginga murmured.

"You don't have to be sorry. I just want to know why you said those things."

The nursing student said, "I got scared." She bit her lip then continued, "That afternoon I found out my parents are getting a divorce." Hayate nodded without any comment. "It just made me worried. They were together for so long, then one day they just didn't love each other any more. At least not the way they did in the beginning. I thought if that could happen to them, it could happen to us." The younger woman finally looked up to find deep blue eyes transfixed on her. "What if five, ten, twenty years from now you decide you don't love me anymore? And we just end up resenting each other." Tears fell silently.

Hayate inhaled and exhaled, "Well, it's more likely you'll figure out you don't love me because of my snoring." The jest brought a small smile to Ginga's lips, but Hayate didn't stop. "Seriously though, does it matter?" Ginga looked at her in confusion. "I love you right now. And I hope you love me."

"Of course!" Ginga protested, but Hayate didn't let her continue.

"Then five, ten, twenty years don't matter. Because right now. At this very moment. I. Love. You. I want to be with you. Because I like who I am with you. I know you make me happy." Hayate took Ginga's hands into her own. "If we don't try to work though things together, then we've given up. And I know you don't want to do that. Even if I knew we crumbled in the future, I wouldn't give up all the beautiful memories we can make right now. We need to seek out the happiest times when we can. Okay?"

Tears continued to fall, but a fragile smile rose to Ginga's face. She released Hayate's hand, and embraced the brunette fully. Her pale arms wrapped around Hayate's midsection, and her face burrowed into Hayate's neck. "Thank you," she whispered. When her breathing slowed and her tears dried, she pulled away. She held Hayate's hand and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for not talking to you. I should have explained this to you. I just..."

"I know. I should have stayed and paid more attention. I guess we still have a way to go, huh?" Hayate sighed and looked at the clear blue sky.

"Yeah we do." Ginga mirrored Hayate's earlier gesture, and she pulled the brunette's attention to her. "Together." Hayate pressed a chaste kiss to those tear-stained cheeks. Ginga's smile filled her vision as she pulled away. She couldn't think of anything more beautiful.

"I ran into Nanoha in the grocery store yesterday." Ginga's hand moved toward Hayate's right jacket pocket. "And she told me to try to talk to you. Of course, I was too afraid. But she also told me something else. She said that you were still carrying the ring with you." From Hayate's jacket pocket she pulled forth the velvet box she saw nights ago. "In your right pocket." Ginga looked as though she wanted to cry again. "You have it."

"It didn't feel right to leave it in a drawer."

Ginga smiled and placed the box in Hayate's empty hand. "Ask me again."

Dark blue eyes widened, "Right now?" Ginga nodded, and Hayate smiled, "I don't know. After the first time I feel a little gun-shy."

"Hayate!" Ginga nudged her shoulder. "Ask me."

The brunette relented and took a deep breath. "Okay." Hayate took Ginga's left hand in her own. She stared directly into those sky blue eyes. "Ginga Nakajima, you are a gorgeous, frustrating," Ginga rolled her eyes as Hayate giggled, "marvelous woman I have had the pleasure of knowing. You are the source of to my happiness. And I will try every day to be the source of yours. So will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Fresh happy tears flowed down Ginga's face as Hayate opened the velvet box. She didn't look away from those deep blue ocean eyes as she said, "Yes!"

Hayate almost let the box drop when Ginga flung herself into Hayate's arms. But she hardly worried as the woman of her dreams and occasional nightmares said yes. Finally the future nurse pulled away and held out her hand for Hayate to slip the ring onto her finger. They both took a moment to admire the beautiful ring that embodied so many promises.

"It's beautiful," Ginga whispered.

"It was my grandmother's." She point at the two yellow gold feathers that wrapped around Ginga's pale finger to cradle a round cut two carat diamond. "These were suppose to represent the life-long bond shared by eagles." Then she pointed to the tiny inlaid aquamarine gems inlaid in the rachis of the feathers. "She had light, sky blue eyes just like you." She smiled and then pointed to the glittering diamond at the center, "And as my grandfather told her, this was to make all the other women jealous."

Both women laughed at the words of a wise old man. After a more passionate kiss they became aware of the audience they'd managed to garner. The elder Nakajima was brushing at tears as she watched from inside of the house. "I'm so sorry to eavesdrop. I just..." She rushed toward them and engulfed them in a hug full of tears and love. "That was so beautiful!" Quint gushed and squeezed them tighter.

Hayate met the eyes of her beloved over the Quint's shoulders and smiled. Her perfectly planned proposal may not have worked out. But a misunderstanding with failed communication, ended in one of the most beautiful memories she had to date.

* * *

_Flashback end..._

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"They are such a cliché." Fate said with a laugh.

Nanoha giggled in agreement. "Completely." She sighed softly and smiled, "But they are adorable together."

"Sickeningly so?"

Nanoha nodded, "Sickly sweet."

A moment of silence passed between them as Fate took a sip of her drink. She looked up from the clear liquid to meet solemn blue eyes. Those blue orbs shifted to the polished wooden table between them.

"So I heard you've got girlfriend? At least that's what your mom tells mine." Fate chuckled.

Nanoha shook her head. She had to keep a closer watch on her gossiping mother, "The rumors are true. We made a year about two weeks back."

"Congratulations." Fate said with a genuine smile.

"Thanks. She couldn't be here tonight, but she'll be at the wedding tomorrow." Nanoha bowed her head a slight blush rising to her cheeks. "Kaho is," she paused, her smile broadening, "wonderful. She's sweet, funny." Nanoha shook her head as if to stop her rambling. "And I hear you and Kaya are doing well."

"Yeah we are. She has to work this weekend, but she wanted to be here." Fate paused then started again, "She's been good to me. I admire her. She's never afraid to go after what she wants. At the same time she's kind and understanding. And I'm going to stop." Fate laughed at herself.

The conversation lulled as both women lost themselves to their own thoughts. Sapphire eyes shifted from the bar back to her companion's burgundy eyes.

"Hey you two!" Shamal greeted them excitedly.

"Takamachi," Signum nodded to her then redirected her attention to Fate, "Testarossa."

Fate rolled her eyes, "Good to see you haven't changed." The blonde wrapped her best friend in a bear hug.

"She really hasn't." Shamal opened her arms, "Fate."

"Shamal." As Fate hugged the other blonde. Nanoha hugged Signum. She murmured something about still being whipped causing Signum to frown. Nanoha laughed and moved to hug Shamal.

Shamal grinned, "It's a good thing we ran into you two before you broke anything."

Fate narrowed her eyes on the blonde with shoulder length hair. Though Nanoha was the first to defend them both, "Excuse you."

Foreseeing an argument, Signum intervened, "I think we should all head over to the chapel. We really don't want to be late."

In silent agreement and a minor fear of being verbally whipped by Hayate, the group strolled to the hotel's small chapel room.

The greeting they received was a high-pitched, "Friends!"

"Hayate." Ginga shook her head at her fiancée's antics. The brunette charged the incoming group, and she tried to pull them all into a bear hug.

"Finally, the bridesmaids have arrived. I was starting to think none of you were coming."

Signum rolled her eyes, "You're so dramatic."

"I'm entitled." Then she turned to Nanoha and Shamal grabbing their hands. She threw their hands in the air and exclaimed, "I'm getting married!"

Ginga beamed at her fiancée's excitement. She walked over to Fate and Signum. "I'm so glad your here." She pulled Fate into a bone-crushing hug.

"Me too." Fate said returning the embrace.

She turned to Signum and opened her arms. Fate watched with a grin as the stoic woman softened and hugged Ginga. Signum considered Hayate family. As such Signum developed a soft spot for the woman that brought so much joy to the small brunette. Fate had heard a few of the hiking adventures Ginga and Signum had together when Hayate and Shamal chose to go shopping together.

More greetings were exchanged as more guests arrived. Ginga's family, Shamal's mother, Nanoha's parents, and Fate's mothers arrived after Suzuka, Arisa, Chrono, Amy, Signum's cousin Vita, and Ginga's friend, Lea.

They ran through the ceremony, then retired to a conference room for dinner. After dinner, Ginga's family left first followed by Shiro, Momoko, Precia, and Lindy. After a few drinks and embarrassing stories about Hayate's childhood, Chrono drove Shamal's mother and Vita home. Before leaving Chrono left instructions for Fate to protect his tipsy girlfriend.

"Alright girls, off to the bar!" Hayate announced, leading the group from the conference room to the karaoke bar on the other-side of the hotel.

After two rounds of shots, Hayate was primed to step on stage and dedicate a tone-deaf version Kelly Clarkson's _A Moment Like This_ to her fiancée.

"Bless your heart for loving that woman." Fate told Ginga. The future nurse only laughed and continued to cheer on her fiancée.

Continuing the Kelly Clarkson trend Arisa sang _Stronger. _Mid-song Suzuka ran on stage and stole the mic. They belted the rest of the song out in unison. Much to Hayate's horror they received more applause than her. Grudgingly and after another shot of tequila, Fate sang Pat Benatar's _Heartbreaker. _Quickly, she lost herself to the song dancing with the guitarist and her mic stand. After Fate's standing ovation, Hayate tried to get on stage but Ginga made her sit still.

Amy quickly ran on stage, snatching the mic from an old man immediately after he finished. She belted out Bloodhound Gang's _Bad Touch_ much to Fate's horror. The drunken show prompted Fate to text Chrono to pick up Amy.

A few older women and an older couple sang. The duet stole the show as they proved themselves as veteran karaoke singers. Fate managed to contain the stripper-style dancing Amy was displaying until Chrono arrived. He thanked her then quickly shuffled his half-asleep girlfriend out of the bar.

Before Hayate took the mic again, Ginga got on stage and slowed the pace. She began by dedicating the song to her fiancée. Hayate immediately turned bashful with the first few lyrics. Ginga left the stage with her mic and slowly approached Hayate while singing Edwin McCain's _I'll Be._ When the song was over there was a collective 'aw' and cheering from the fellow drunkards as the duo shared a chaste kiss.

Hayate grabbed the mic before it could be stolen from her grasp again. Knocking on the door of wasted, Hayate swayed as she spoke. "I might not be engaged to that beautiful, sexy fox over there if it wasn't for my two delinquent friends over here." The short brunette shifted her pointer finger from Ginga to Fate and then Nanoha. "Thank you, bitches! Now get up here." She pointed to Shamal and Ginga, then said, "Shamal and Ginga. Come. Come!" She selected the song. "I feel like getting into the Christmas spirit."

She turned to face her friends and instructed them, "Places, ladies."

Fate looked at the song and shook her head. "Hayate, we don't..."

"Fate!" Hayate admonished, "This is my bachelorette party! Do the Jingle Bell Rock dance."

The intro to _Santa Baby _started and Hayate faced the crowd. Swaying her hips, she started the seductive Christmas song. Unlike five years ago when she molested Fate, she turned her sexual advances on her fiancée, grinding against a pleased Ginga.

As soon as the song was over Fate, Nanoha, and Shamal quickly exited the stage. Unfortunately, Shamal had to run back on stage to pull off the two lovers.

After _Santa Baby_, the group decided it was best to call it a night. Luckily, Ginga and Hayate were staying at the hotel as they seemed pretty close to having sex in the bar. Hayate barely pulled her lips away long enough to say goodbye to the group.

As they got to the entrance, Fate spoke up, "Anyone need a ride?"

"I'll take one." Nanoha admitted, much to the surprise of the two couples. "What?" She asked them after the strange looks they gave her.

"Nothing." Shamal waved off her inquiry.

"Well, it's just..." Suzuka abruptly cut off her girlfriend by covering her mouth.

"It's nothing." The young heiress turned her attention to Signum, "Do you two need a ride? We have a town car waiting outside."

"Yes, please." Signum gratefully accepted.

"Great. See you two tomorrow." Suzuka said as she guided her girlfriend out the door.

"Night." Nanoha called after them.

"See you in the morning." Shamal hugged Fate and Nanoha, then let Signum guide her out.

"Good night." Fate said. The blonde gave her card to the valet, and they waited in the lobby for the vehicle to arrive.

"Are you okay to drive?"

"Yeah, I only had those two shots earlier." Fate said as she checked her phone. "I'm saving the drinking for tomorrow night."

Nanoha giggled. "I see." The older model 4Runner pulled up to the curb and both women got in after Fate tipped the valet. Nanoha told Fate the address of her new apartment before they left the hotel.

As they drove, Nanoha inspected the interior of the SUV. "It's still in good condition."

"Yeah, my mom and Chrono kept it running smooth."

Nanoha nodded. She grinned, thinking about the last time she rode home at night in the vehicle.

Fate seemed to read into Nanoha's silence, "Don't worry I didn't leave the lights on this time."

Nanoha chuckled, "Good. I was just thinking of an emergency plan."

The blonde laughed. She switched on the radio, the jingle of christmas music softly filled the vehicle. "How do you feel about your bridesmaid's dress?"

"I'm glad that Ginga chose them all and not Hayate. Otherwise I feel like we would look hideous."

"You're probably right."

"I like the dark purple dress with the dark grey sash. How is the opposite?"

"I like the style. I saw yours and I think I prefer mine. The grey dress with the purple sash matches nicely."

"We'll see who wears it better." Nanoha teased. "But you're not only a bridesmaid tomorrow. I heard you're doing some of the photography?"

Fate grinned, "Yep. They're working me overtime."

"Yeah they are." She paused then continued, "I never got a chance to thank you for the graduation photos. They were beautiful."

"Oh yeah. Those came out really nice. My mom asked me why she was paying for college if I could just take pictures for living."

"Sounds like Precia," Nanoha said as they pulled up in front of her new apartment.

"Thanks for the ride." She said as she got out of the 4Runner.

"You're welcome." Nanoha turned around as she was about to close the door.

Sapphire eyes caught burgundy orbs, "Good night, Fate."

The blonde smiled and gave a slight nod. "See you tomorrow." Nanoha looked away and closed the door.

Fate watched as the future vet entered her apartment. Nanoha turned and waved before entering her apartment. The blonde put the SUV into reverse and left the complex. The slight fragrance of strawberries lingered in her senses after the drive home.

* * *

**A/N: **So not as much NanoFate as you were hoping for. But the subtle, slow burn is for a reason... cause the author is evil. Anyways, for the Shamal/Signum fans, they will have a spotlight soon. Though they may be overshadowed in the next chapter as it will involve the long-awaited Lindy and Precia Story! Hope you enjoyed!

P.S. I'm blown away by how many of you reviewed. And your love for this story. Thank you so much! You are all awesome and amazing! They definitely inspire me to update faster.

P.S.S. Beware of the grocery store theme. Grocery stores fascinate me cause I feel like I always run into the person I don't want to see in a grocery store. Very strange.


	24. Dust to Dust

**Bad Romance**

Chapter 21a: Dust to Dust (Part 1)

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Thoughts and time changes in **_Bold Italics_**.

**_********_**_Flashbacks are in Italics_**_*********_**

**Music:**

Songs mentioned, referred, or themed to:

_Dust to Dust _by The Civil Wars (Overall Theme)

_You Look So Good In Love_ by George Strait (For Nanoha and Fate)

I believe it was requested so their approximate ages are: Fate, Nanoha, Hayate, Shamal, Signum- 23/24; Ginga- 21

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN or any of its characters.

* * *

_One year and a half years ago..._

**Normal**

"Are you ready?"

"I think so." Ginga nervously replied. "Wait. I can't feel my feet."

Fate smiled at the trembling bride "Relax. Breathe. It'll be fine."

"Yeah it's not like Hayate's going to run away. Or that your making a life-long commitment." Subaru said with a shrug. Everyone swiftly turned to the teenager. "Sorry."

Ginga inhaled a deep breath, then grabbed the water bottle Subaru was holding. Fate gave the young bride time to collect herself. "Ready?"

Ginga closed her eyes. She inhaled deeply. As she exhaled she revealed determined sky blue eyes. "Ready." Fate gave her the arrangement of white and violet flowers. Miyu, the maid of honor, fixed the Ginga's dress.

The young bride and her bridesmaids stood in front of the door leading to the outdoor set-up. Amy was waiting for them by the doorway. She was all business with her earpiece, radio, and clipboard. Hayate asked her to be a bridesmaid, but the brunette declined. Amy was a dedicated, self-appointed wedding planner. As a compromise she wore Hayate's bridesmaid attire, a purple dress with a satin grey sash around the waist.

"Fate, ready?" Amy asked. The blonde nodded and took her spot. Amy spoke into her mic and the band started to play _Pachelbel Canon in D Major_. With a nod, Fate started to walk down the white carpet aisle. Immediately, she noticed the winter chill and was grateful for the deep purple shawl she had.

As she walked down the aisle she looked around at the white lawn chairs decorated with grey, white, and violet flowers. Satin ribbons of dark grey and violet were hanging on the back of chairs, and strung up in the white gazebo at the end of aisle.

To her left the cliff looked down on the harbor and endless sea. Turning back, she grinned at the nervous smile Hayate was sporting. The older bride was stunning in her white strapless gown with dark grey lace stitched into the gown. A pattern of flowers started at the bottom of the floor-length dress and wrapped around the brides' body. The trail of grey flowers were only interrupted by a satin grey sash at her waist. Due to the wintry weather, she too wore a white shawl.

Beside Hayate was Shamal, Nanoha, Suzuka, and Arisa. She took her place in the younger bride's line-up. Signum was right behind her followed by Subaru. Two of Ginga's young cousins were the ring bearer and the flower girl. Fate wished for her camera as the little girl threw flower petals at the guests and the young boy at her side. Miyu entered and took her spot beside Subaru.

The music quelled. Amy asked everyone to stand. All attention went to the patio door. Finally, the music started again and the young bride emerged. Ginga's father, Genya, offered his arm to his daughter. Father and daughter walked slowly down the aisle.

Ginga was exquisite in her white, strapless gown with purple stitching. Her dress was the same style as Hayate's, but with a purple satin sash. Her hair was simple. Two loose strands of violet hair framed her face, the rest was loosely tied back by a simple violet ribbon.

As soon as Ginga emerged, Fate quickly looked at her friend. Hayate beamed at the sight of her soon-to-be wife gliding down the aisle. The blonde swimmer never saw Hayate that happy. The slight tremor she had just moments before was gone. Dark blue eyes shone with an overwhelming happiness reflected by Ginga's light blue ones.

Unconsciously, Fate looked to the left of Hayate. She was instantly met with sapphire blue eyes. Her smile softened as did her wine red gaze. When the music ceased so did their connection.

The ceremony was as adorable as the couple. A few happy tears escaped both brides as they exchanged vows and rings. Hayate saw her ring for the first time when Ginga slipped it onto her finger. Fate saw it the day before. It was lotus blossom design with a round cut tanzanite center and petals of diamonds with a platinum band.

As the brides led the procession out, Nanoha glanced over to the other line of bridesmaids again. Just like before, her eyes linked with a burgundy pair. Unconsciously, her smile brightened. She broke the link and walked down the aisle alongside Subaru.

While the bridal party had a round of photos taken, the other guests helped themselves to the open bar and appetizers. As the sun began to set, Fate switched with the other photographer and took pictures of the new couple.

Hayate and Ginga selected the Lighthouse for the wedding and reception. The Lighthouse was a beautiful clubhouse on a cliff overlooking the harbor. It sat above the Uminari lighthouse. A popular venue for weddings, holiday parties, and other special occasions because of its gorgeous views and exquisite catering. At least, that was what Hayate told Fate over the phone.

As soon as Fate arrived at The Lighthouse she knew Hayate wasn't lying. It was just as the brunette described. The sprawling grounds had a rose garden behind the lawn where the ceremony was held. Fate took as many photos as she could in the dwindling light. Some premeditated poses while others were candid, capturing the love sparkling in both brides' eyes.

Once the sun set, everyone gathered inside the Lighthouse. Fate sat down for dinner, but not for long. The photographer relinquished her spot at the bridal party's table at the back of the hall. She moved through the hall, taking candid pictures, and admiring the décor as she went.

The hall was filled with tables covered in purple satin tablecloth, dark grey napkins, polished silverware, and crystal Champagne glasses. The chairs had grey covers and tabletops had an assortment of chocolate kisses in silver and purple foil.

She paused at the marble entryway admiring the way the dining room was sunken-in below the entry and stage area. The hall was surrounded by large bay windows. Staggered french doors led to a white deck overlooking the bay.

"Hey." Signum tapped the blonde on the shoulder to capture her attention.

"Hey. Shouldn't you be up there?" Fate gestured to Signum's open seat.

"I'll let Shamal have the spotlight." The pink-haired woman smiled as she listened to her girlfriend give an embarrassing maid-of-honor speech. "You need a break." Signum handed the blonde a glass of champagne.

"Thanks." She watched Hayate blush profusely as Shamal explained Hayate's excitement over her first date with Ginga. "You ever thought you'd be a bridesmaid for that eager freshmen?"

"No." Signum quickly replied. She smiled, "But I'm glad I am."

Shamal finished her speech, and received boisterous applause. Fate took a few pictures, then lowered her camera. "How are you and Shamal doing?"

Signum smiled. "You know us. We laugh, we argue, we cuddle," Fate raised an eyebrow at the confession, "I'm old enough to admit it." Signum glared at her best friend. "We've both changed." The blonde frowned, not sure what to make of the pensive look on her friend's face. "But I love that woman. I've loved her since pre-school. Since I was four years old."

Fate grinned, "When she kissed your scrapped knee?"

Signum rolled her eyes. Fate would never let her live that incident down. "Yes," she reluctantly admitted. "Nearly twenty years I've loved the same girl. And I keep falling in love with her everyday. Can you believe that?"

Fate looked back at the bridal party's table. She watched Shamal whisper something to Nanoha. Her eyes lingered on both women for a moment. "Yeah. I believe that."

There were rare moments that Signum allowed the full power of her emotions be seen. Each time Fate marveled at the honest and pure adoration Signum radiated when she spoke of Shamal. The blonde didn't bother asking about rings. Those material symbols didn't compare to the power of commitment and love shining in those dark blue eyes.

"I hope you find that, Fate." Honest blue eyes caught confused burgundy orbs. "You deserve it." Signum squeezed her shoulder and walked away.

Instead of speaking, Fate held her words and watched Signum return to her seat.

Genya led his daughter to the dance floor. Heartland's _I Loved Her First_ echoed through the hall as Genya and Ginga swayed to the soft melody. Genya was a strong man, but as the last chorus played tears rolled down the older man's cheeks. Ginga hugged her father tightly as the song came to an end. The older man didn't bother to brush away his tears. He gave Hayate a curt nod and handed Ginga to Hayate.

The newly married couple stood alone on the dance floor. Fate chuckled when she heard the intro. Hayate smiled, swaying with her new wife as their song played. Ginga chose the song. The future nurse kept it a secret from her wife and was glad she did.

Hayate beamed as Whitney Houston's _I Will Always Love You_ played softly. Fate snapped several photos, but the couple didn't seem to notice. The photographer wasn't surprised by the song choice. Hayate and Ginga, were able to quote both Whitney Houston and Kevin Costner's lines from _The Bodyguard_ from beginning to end.

After the couple's first dance, everyone else took to the dance floor. Fate got a picture of Suzuka scolding Arisa for stepping on her toes. She captured Signum staring deeply into the eyes of her beloved.

Precia and Lindy slow danced to Tony Bennet's _The Way You Look Tonight_. She took a picture, but also stopped to watch how in love her mothers still were. Chrono managed to make Amy relinquish her earpiece and clipboard for the _Cupid Shuffle_.

Her lens drifted through the crowd and lingered on two women. She focused her camera then took a picture of a glowing auburn beauty. The shot was a bit one-sided, but she didn't take another photo. Her burgundy gaze remained fixed on Nanoha and Kaho for a moment. After a few more photos she decided on a break.

Nanoha swayed in time with Kaho. She glanced over her girlfriend's shoulder and noticed Fate sitting alone. The song came to end. "Let's take a break." Kaho agreed and followed Nanoha off the dance floor.

Kaho left her to get them both drinks. The vet student stared at Fate again. She hesitated then moved toward the blonde's table. "Can I sit here?"

Fate looked up, momentarily stunned. Finally she nodded, "Sure."

"Got all the photos you wanted?" She pointed at Fate's camera.

"Yeah." Fate didn't elaborate, and Nanoha didn't push. She sensed the other woman was elsewhere.

"Here you go, hon." Kaho placed the drink in front of Nanoha. The vet student kissed her girlfriend on the cheek then redirected her attention to Fate.

Nanoha watched as Fate's eyes lightened from their earlier intensity. She smiled at Kaho, "Hi we haven't met yet, I'm Fate. Nanoha's," red eyes darted from Nanoha's blue eyes then back to Kaho, "frienemy from high school."

The black-haired woman grinned and took Fate's offered hand, "Frienemy huh? Nice to meet you Fate, I'm Kaho."

"So I've heard." Again Fate looked at Nanoha then back to her girlfriend. "Nanoha was just bragging about you yesterday."

"Oh please." Nanoha smiled at the jab, but something seemed amiss to her. Kaho kissed her on the cheek and held her hand.

"Good to hear." Kaho turned her attention back to Fate, "So you're the photographer for the evening?"

"Yeah I just finished my shift." Fate joked, mostly so she wouldn't be forced to take anymore pictures. As the night progressed, more alcohol flowed, and the more people came to her with strange poses they wanted captured. Most of which, she knew they would regret in the morning.

"Momoko was showing me some of the graduation photographs you took. They were really nice."

Fate withheld her frown, but it did strike her as odd that Nanoha hadn't shown her those pictures. "Thanks. It's a hobby."

"That's pretty good for a hobby. The only one I'm good at is reading." Kaho grinned and sipped from her water. "So frienemies, huh? Why is that?"

Nanoha shook her head. "It was just the silliness of high school. Not a big deal."

"Nanoha was bitch." Fate claimed with straight face. "She had the entire school under her control. I believe her nickname was the White Devil." The blonde finished with a grin.

Nanoha narrowed her eyes on the blonde. "And Fate was a stubborn, conceited asshole. A constant thorn in my side."

"Are you sure you were friends or just enemies?"

Fate turned her gaze to Nanoha, waiting for the girl to answer. Nanoha smiled, "Probably, more enemies than friends."

"It's her fault she stole my Pokémon card." Fate jabbed.

Sapphire eyes rolled at the accusation, "I did not."

Kaho chuckled beside them. "Yeah I don't really see you two as friends if you're still arguing about a stolen Pokémon card." A buzzing sound interrupted the conversation. Kaho looked down at her phone and frowned.

"Something wrong?" Nanoha inquired.

"Yeah. There's a problem at the clinic. Sorry, hon, I gotta go."

"Its okay. I knew you were on call." Nanoha got up as Kaho collected her things. "Drive safe. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course. I love you." Fate looked toward the dance floor as the couple shared a kiss.

"Love you." Nanoha called out to Kaho's retreating back. Sapphire eyes came to rest on the blonde staring at the crowd. "Thank you," she said softly.

Fate turned back to her with a frown, "For what?"

"Just thank you." The blonde looked pensive, but Nanoha couldn't read those red eyes. Finally the blonde seemed to settle on a decision. She gave a curt nod and turned back to the dance floor.

Honestly, Fate knew what Nanoha meant. But she also didn't understand why Nanoha would thank her. A little over a year ago Fate promised to keep certain memories locked up. There were certain subconscious rules she had for anything related to the woman across from her. She assumed Nanoha had similar rules. Similar boundaries she was not allowed to cross. Particular memories she didn't dwell on. These rules applied at all times and had become second nature, especially in the presence of the other woman.

The day before was easy. There was sense of separation and coldness to their interaction. But that day was different. Something shifted beneath the surface. Fate and Nanoha ignored that shift. They attributed it to familiarity. But they both led separate lives. Each had a stable girlfriend they loved.

Fate smiled as Hayate and Ginga approached them with broad grins. "You two cannot be sitting down!" Hayate grabbed Fate's hand and pulled her upright.

"Come on let's dance." A tipsy Ginga told Nanoha before dragging her out onto the dance floor.

They danced to the Isley Brother's _Shout_ and another fast paced song. As the second song came to a close Hayate looked over at Ginga and Nanoha. She let go of Fate, or more precisely, pushed Fate away, "Okay that's enough of you dancing with my wife, woman. Go dance with Fate."

Nanoha rolled her eyes at her demanding best friend. "She's probably still angry that you made out with her wife in high school." Fate whispered into Nanoha's ear.

The auburn beauty turned around. "You would know, huh?"

"Unfortunately. We're both on the blacklist." The next song started to play. Everyone around them began to sway to the slower song. The words slipped from Fate's mouth before she had a chance to think about them. "Want to dance?"

Nanoha bit her bottom lip for a moment. She let go of her hesitation and nodded. Fate held Nanoha's left hand in her right and placed her other hand on Nanoha's waist. Nanoha placed her other hand on Fate's shoulder as she stared into dark eyes. As the night before, those burgundy depths remained a cold mystery to her.

"Hayate and Ginga got their perfect wedding."

"They deserve it." Both women looked over at the happy couple. Nanoha giggled, "Did you know Ginga wanted to invite Carim?"

"Why?"

"Well Hayate told her about the bar incident. And Ginga was not happy. She said something about showing Carim Hayate was off-limits." Fate laughed. "Of course, she only let that slip when she was a little drunk one night."

"Yeah. I never thought Ginga would be so..."

"Possessive?" Nanoha suggested.

"Or mean. I saw Rein crying in the fourth row."

Nanoha laughed, "Those weren't happy tears."

"Poor thing."

"Well, she had to give up sometime."

"Right." Fate looked at the couple again.

"They're too cute." Nanoha said as she watched the couple share a chaste kiss.

"Them too." Fate nodded toward Signum and Shamal dancing to Dido's _Thank You. _They seemed enraptured in their own world. With fondness in her eyes, Nanoha watched the dedicated couple sway. "Signum told me she's been in love with Shamal for nearly twenty years. She keeps falling in love with her everyday."

The words were spoken with care by Fate. Nanoha stared at the admiration in those wine red orbs. She could feel Fate's reverence for that love in her eyes and voice. "I always knew they had something special."

"Yeah." Fate whispered, "Signum said she hoped I'd find what they have."

A soft smile came to Nanoha's lips. Burgundy connected with sapphire, "Don't we all hope to find that?"

Fate remained silent, staring into those blue pools. "Yeah, I guess so." The first song melted into the second.

Unbeknownst to the two dancers, another pair glanced in their direction. Lindy noticed them first. "Look," she whispered to Precia.

The doctor glanced at her daughter smiling and laughing with the youngest Takamachi. Keen violet eyes narrowed slightly, then moved back her wife. "What about it?"

Cerulean eyes met her own and a sculpted eyebrow rose as if to say don't-play-dumb. "You know what."

Precia sighed. "Mind your own."

Lindy raised both eyebrows. Violet eyes rolled at the insinuation. "That is my own."

"Lindy." Precia warned. "It's nothing. Let it be."

Lindy snorted, but continued dancing with her wife. She only casted occasional glances in her daughter's direction. The second slow song came to close. Lindy watched as the young Takamachi slowly backed away from her daughter. Nanoha said something then turned away. The vet student checked her phone, and collected her things.

At the same time, Momoko's sharp eyes watched her daughter say goodbye to the newlyweds. She didn't say anything when Nanoha told her and Shiro goodnight. No, she kept all her opinions to herself and watched her daughter walk out of the hall. Her thoughtful gaze fell on Fate Testarossa. The blonde watched her daughter exit The Lighthouse. But she remained resolute to keep her thoughts to herself. Certain things just didn't need to be said.

_**Later that night**_**... **

Fate laid in bed for a few hours, but could no longer stay in a state of pseudo-sleep.

She walked down stairs with her camera and a notebook. In the kitchen, she began to heat up the full tea kettle. A half-an-hour later she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey kid, nightmare?" Fate looked up from her lukewarm cup of tea to her mom. Precia was grinning at her.

"Couldn't seem to fall asleep." Purple eyes regarded the solemn blonde with a penetrating gaze.

"You wanna hear a story?" Fate looked up in confusion. Precia continued making herself a cup of tea, then sat across from her daughter on the kitchen island.

"What story?"

The older doctor stirred honey into her tea. "Of your mother and I."

Fate rolled her eyes. "You sure actually want to tell me."

"Well I should tell you sometime." Precia sipped her tea.

"Why now?"

"'Cause it might actually mean something to you." Fate cocked her eyebrow, "Let me tell you the story first okay. Then you can ask all the questions you want."

"I met your mother at a cheerleading competition. We were both Juniors in high school. First time I saw her was at this hotel most of the squads were staying at." She smiled. "Sometimes it feels like yesterday. Sometimes it feels like a time long ago."

_**Flashback Start...**_

_"What the hell is going on?" A young woman with dark purple hair growled. "We practiced this routine all morning and you imbeciles still can't get it." _

_"Precia," a brave redhead dared to speak up, "we're tired."_

_"I don't care if your half dead. Fix your thong and do it again. From the top!" _

_The exhausted group of cheerleaders stumbled away from the field after the intense session. The purple-haired captain collected the squad's things and trailed behind them. The frown she wore during practice had yet to disappear. _

_After a relaxing shower, the haggard team followed their absentee coach to the hotel restaurant. Precia sat at the end of the long table, together yet apart from her own team. Her eyebrows knitted together in a permanent frown she wore out of habit. She decided on a salad as most of the team had chosen. Casually she looked up at the incoming patrons. _

_It was another rival school. Her frown intensified as she stared down the enemy, inspecting and dissecting their flaws. If she couldn't find a flaw she would give them one. One-by-one blue and white clad enemies moved into the restaurant center. _

_A girl with teal hair walked with poise at the end of the procession. Her posture wasn't rigid or overly relaxed as the others on her team. If asked to describe it, Precia would say it was strong yet graceful. A quiet confidence radiated from her slight frame. She was most likely the same height as Precia, but seemed taller. Everything about her told any passerby she was comfortable in her skin. _

_As if sensing a critical gaze on her, the cheerleader turned towards Precia's table. Cerulean eyes met and held those harsh violet orbs. A teal eyebrow twitched as Precia's frown melted into a blank mesmerized stare. The girl's easy smile turned into a grin. _

_Violet eyes widened in response, Precia quickly diverted her attention to her lap. She stared down many people. Some returned the glare while others submitted by looking down. Never had she turned away from another's gaze. She never submitted. But to a simple smile and bright cerulean eyes she bowed her head in embarrassment. _

_Precia decided the biggest imperfection with this newcomer was her flawlessness. _

_**Flashback End...**_

Fate snickered, "Did that really happen? Sounds like a movie."

Precia half-hardly glared at her daughter, "Yes, it happened. Everyone is allowed a few movie moments in their life. God, I was messed up the entire dinner." The doctor smiled as she stared into her tea, "I wanted to look for her, but at the same time I was so ashamed of myself for breaking composure. I feigned illness just to get out of the restaurant."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, your mother had me in knots."

"Still the same I guess." Fate said with a teasing grin.

Violet eyes rolled, "Anyways, as I was saying. That was the first time I saw her. It wasn't until our third competition that I actually said anything to her." Precia pursed her lips and frowned, "Well, she talked to me first."

**_Flashback Start_...**

_"Keep stretching ladies. We're on in ten." The young cheer captain announced. Her violet eyes scanned the group until blue and white entered the corner of her vision. She couldn't resist allowing her eyes to drift over to the competitor. Any observer may have believed she was scanning her enemy, but the captain was seeking a particular cheerleader. _

_When her eyes finally found the teal tresses of her target, they promptly fell to the intriguing padded floor. After a brief internal debate of "look, don't look, look, don't look" her body made the decision for her. With her typical scowl she looked up and immediately found the captivating cheerleader. She wasn't ready to analyze exactly why she sought this girl out at each competition. Nor did she plan on stopping her creepy stalker-like behavior. _

_There was something about the object of her stalking. No. Not stalking. The object of her secretive admiration. It might have been the unique posture that exuded quiet confidence. Or those dimples that appeared on the corner of her mouth when she smiled. _

_The smile that made her frown melt away, and left her feeling nervous. Like the smile being directed to her at the moment. Realizing she was caught, Precia fixed her scowl and turned her mind back towards competition. _

_To her horror the blue and white clad captain walked toward her team. She appeared to be leading her group closer to the stage, possibly to scope out the competition as Precia had done. The urge to run away blossomed in the Junior's chest. _

_The teal-haired captain stopped walking. She stood behind her team as they watched the current performance. Ten feet separated them, but Precia had no idea because she didn't lift her eyes from her black sneakers. _

_The faintly sweet scent of vanilla preceded the soft footsteps approaching Precia. _

_"Hi, you're the captain of the Lightning, right?" Taking a deep breath, Precia squared her shoulders and wore her patented scowl. Except when she inhaled she was assaulted with the full force attack of sweet vanilla. Her violet eyes landed on the subject of her secretive admiration. She tried to grasp a snarky response, but all she came up with was vanilla ice cream. _

_The girl before her smelled like fresh waffle cones and vanilla ice cream. She smelled... delicious. Precia wasn't sure if it was the intoxicating sweet scent or the way stomach decided to do flips. Whatever it was had her running to the bathroom. _

_She haunched over the toilet, emptying her breakfast into the porcelain bowl. She had her hair tied in a tight ponytail, but it was long enough to try and sneak around her shoulder. As her stomach lurched again, she felt someone move behind her. Once all of her breakfast was floating, she stood straight. Turning around, she encountered cerulean eyes inspecting her. _

_"Are you okay?" Asked the other girl as Precia silently trudged to the sink. _

_She grunted and nodded her head. She proceeded with flushing her mouth. _

_"Are you sure?" The girl shifted her tone from worried to skeptical. She narrowed her eyes on Precia. "I think one of the girls on your squad said pregnant, but I followed you in here so I wasn't sure." _

_Violet eyes rolled at the statement, "That's impossible." One, because she didn't have a boyfriend, or a boy toy, or any kind of boy thing. Except for an annoying brother. Two, she didn't want any kind of boy thing. School and competition dominated her life. There was simply no time for silly high school romances. _

_"Are you sure?" The girl folded her arms across her chest, raising an eyebrow in question. _

_"Yes. Trust me. This," she pointed at her pelvic region, "has tighter security than Fort Knox. No one's getting in any time soon." Dark teal eyebrows rose at the strong response. Realizing what she had just confessed to, Precia's jaw snapped shut. As a cheerleader, one tried to remain pure in appearance, but the occasional slutty rumor didn't hurt your reputation. There was a fine line between purity princess and sleazy slut. Precia just took a sharpie to that line and built a ten foot cement wall on it. _

_She watched the smirk on the other girl's face taper off into a smile. Though a spark of something Precia couldn't identify remained in those cerulean eyes. Feeling cornered, Precia considered lashing out with a threat. _

_The other girl spoke up, "Maybe no one had the right tools to get in." _

_Precia frowned. As she was trying to decipher the words the horn blew signaling the end of the current squad routine. She quickly checked her face and sprinted towards the door. _

_"Wait! What's your name?" _

_She hesitated. Casting a quick glance at the other girl, her name slipped out, "Precia."_

_"Lindy." The other girl shouted as the squad captain ran out. She caught the girl's name, and repeated several times though she doubted she would forget. What she did forget was the routine. _

_**Flashback End...**_

Fate laughed. "I can't believe you puked!"

"Shut up!" The doctor swatted the blonde's head. "I was nervous about the competition. Then I was nervous in front of her. And then there was that sweet smell. It was a combination of things."

"Okay." Fate paused, then said with a smirk, "You still puked, Mom. I mean. Wow. That's some effect."

Precia rolled her eyes. "I was nervous." The doctor emphasized with a glare.

"So what happened after that."

"Well, I pulled myself together and our team won. Your mother's team was second, I think." Precia sipped her tea as she tried to recall the details.

"I don't mean the competition."

"Patience. It's all related." She sipped her tea before continuing, "So a few weeks after the great first impression..."

_**Flashback Start...**_

_Three weeks later at the next competition, Precia was on the verge of overcoming the embarrassment she endured at the last meet. Part of her prayed for the rival team's captain to be absent, while fifty-one percent of her prayed to see Lindy again. _

_Lindy, she pondered. She didn't daydream or get lost in thought. Precia Testarossa didn't daydream or get lost, she pondered. There was a difference. And she happened to ponder her rival quite often. Many times she had to shake herself free of the pondering. _

_Pondering led to thoughts a girl really shouldn't have about another girl. She often found herself enraptured with Lindy's eyes. Drowned in cerulean pools. There were peaceful pools she could stare into for hours like gazing into another world. _

_There were other thoughts like, "She has really nice legs." But not in the, "She really has nice legs. I wish I could get that muscle tone on my legs." No it was more along the lines of, "She has really nice legs. They look really soft and smooth, yet toned and defined. I wonder what they feel like. They're so long she could probably wrap them around me." Those were the thoughts that made her pause and go, "What?!" _

_Of course, most thoughts questioned what Lindy's personality was like, what hobbies she had, and what was Lindy's life like? Simple things, yet she never believed she would find out. _

_Precia bent over, her long rich purple hair acted as a curtain as she stared at the floor. She slowly extended her fingers to the floor, attempting to touch her toes. _

_"Good morning." Like a stretched rubber band snapping back to its original form, Precia stood ramrod straight at the familiar voice. _

_Teal eyebrows rose at the whiplash-inducing movement. Precia parted her lips to say hello, then closed them in reconsideration. "Morning." Her sharp tone made her wince. Yet the abrupt tone drew a smile from the other girl. _

_"Do you have a moment?"_

_Hesitation crawled through her veins. "Yes." She turned to her team, "Keep stretching, Aoi will lead." She led Lindy a few feet away from the group and turned to the object of her frequent... pondering._

_"They're watching." Lindy gestured with her chin to Precia's squad. Precia rolled her eyes then pivoted abruptly to glare at the curious group. The harsh look deterred the blatant stares and further amused Lindy. _

_Violet eyes refocused on Lindy, prompting her to speak again. "Are you okay? I didn't get a chance to ask before."_

_Precia's brow furrowed as if trying to recall what Lindy was referring to. Unfortunately she knew the exact embarrassing moment the other captain was referring to. "Oh," she shrugged, "yes, I'm fine." She paused and added, "Thanks for asking." _

_"Good. Your team did win so I assumed you were okay." _

_Without thinking Precia's ego spoke, "I won."_

_Lindy raised an eyebrow at the claim, "Your team won. There's no 'I' in team." _

_"But there's an 'I' in win." Precia crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. "If you're done, I'm-"_

_"Have coffee with me." _

_"Excuse me," Precia's eyebrows rose at the command._

_"You should have coffee with me after this. Or tea. Or a milkshake. Any beverage really." Lindy smiled at the baffled expression on Precia's face. She was never this direct, but she had a feeling that polite requests would be easily denied. "I want to know more about you." She spoke honestly._

_Precia wanted to ask several things of the audacious girl, but opted for a singular question, "Why?"_

_"I just do." _

_Precia narrowed her eyes and easily replied, "I'll pass." _

_"How about a bet then?" _

_She hesitated for a moment then relented, "I'm listening."_

_"If my team wins today, you'll join me for a beverage." She shrugged one shoulder. _

_"And if I win?" Precia asked._

_"You join me for coffee." _

_"No." _

_Lindy relented, "Fine. If your squad wins, no free beverage for you. Deal?" _

_"Deal. It's not even a gamble." _

_A few hours later, Precia stood dumbfounded in the gym parking lot. Her jaw had yet to close. A piece of paper with Lindy's home phone number, a coffee shop, a date, and a time was crumbled in her pocket. _

_She lost._

_**Flashback End...**_

"She beat you, huh?" Fate smirked.

Precia rolled her eyes, "Her team won. She said that when she gave me that piece of paper."

"I didn't think Ma would be so direct."

The doctor shook her head, "I don't think she expected to be either."

"What do you mean?"

"I asked her a few times when we were still teenagers, why she wanted to get to know me. She never had a direct answer." Precia drank the rest of her tea. "But after we reconnected I asked her about it. She said she was never so determined to get to know someone. Her aggressiveness surprised even her. It's how she knew I was worth another chance."

Fate frowned at the words, but decided her question would be answered. "So what happened at your coffee meeting?"

"I tried to run away."

"Tried?"

"Your mother is devious. Even back then."

**_Flashback Start_...**

_Violet eyes peered into the shop, hesitating to open the back door. She let go the metal door handle and turned away to leave. Her sigh of relief and regret lodged itself in her throat._

_"I thought to myself, if I didn't really want to meet someone what would I do." Lindy shrugged leaning against her car. "I probably wouldn't go. But if I was conflicted, I'd go a little late. Wouldn't go through the main entrance of course." _

_Precia regained her composure. "Lucky guess."_

_"Yep. I didn't feel like sitting down, so coffee or tea? I didn't know which one you wanted." Precia stared at the expectant girl. No one had ever been so direct and relentless in pursuing her attention. _

_"Coffee." She tried to decipher Lindy's intention while adding sugar to her coffee. Violet eyes stole a quick glance at the other girl. An eyebrow shot up as Lindy added bag after bag of sugar to her black tea. "What are you doing?"_

_"Hm?" Lindy didn't bother to look up as she supersaturated her drink._

_"Like a little tea with your sugar?" Lindy spared her a short look. _

_"Yes." She answered simply, no sarcasm nor defensiveness in her tone. The response added to Precia's curiosity."What?" The questioning gaze lingered in her violet depths as Lindy focused on her. _

_"Nothing." _

_"Come on." No one dared to order her around except her parents, yet she followed the other cheerleader without a thought. _

_Suspicion still strong, Precia asked, "Don't you live far from here?" _

_"About a half an hour." Violet eyes narrowed on the path in front of them. She remained silent following her strange companion. Lindy led them to a park five minutes from the small restaurant. _

_"How do know about this park? Or the restaurant." _

_"I come here a lot. My parents brought me here a few years ago for a carnival. And I get bored running in the same places. So I come here for the change in scenery." _

_Precia remained silent. The answer was enough to appease her curiosity. Partly. "So..." _

_"When's your birthday?" _

_"April 11."_

_"Mine's May 24. What's your favorite color?"_

_"Purple." _

_"That seems pretty obvious. I'm partial to blue. Favorite season?"_

_"Spring. Why are you asking me these things? Why do you want to know?" _

_Lindy stopped walking, "I don't really know. But aren't friends suppose to know these things about each other." _

_"So you want to be friends?" _

_Darkened cerulean eyes stared thoughtfully into violet ones. Precia wondered what her response would be. "Honestly," the pause placed Precia on edge, "I have no idea." _

_The teal haired cheerleader walked away, leaving the other captain in a daze. Precia disregarded her confusion and followed after the other girl. "What do you mean?" _

_"I told you. I don't know." _

_"You don't make any sense."_

_They continued to walk around the lake in silence. "So I'll see you next week."_

_"We're friends now?"_

_"Are you asking me to be your friend, Precia?" _

_Precia narrowed her vision on the other cheerleader. "I thought you didn't know what you wanted?" _

_Lindy smiled, "Right. Guess we'll find out."_

_"Why are you so confusing?" _

_"Am I?" Lindy got into her car. "See you next week. We're going running." _

_Frustration caused a dull throbbing to develop in Precia's head. "She's certifiable." _

**_Flashback End_... **

"So," Fate inhaled, "you were whipped from back then."

"I was confused."

Fate raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"Not like that. At least not at that time." Precia refilled her cup with hot tea. "I was trying to figure out what she wanted from me."

Fate grinned. "You thought what? She wanted your cheerleading secrets?"

"I was young and I had a very different way of thinking."

"Okay." The blonde refilled her cup with steaming liquid. "So did you meet her again?"

"Of course." Precia smiled, "I couldn't get her off my mind. By the next Saturday, I didn't know whether I was excited or nauseated."

**_Flashback Start_...**

_"You came." _

_Precia ignored Lindy's bright smile. "Yeah." _

_"It's the start of a wonderful friendship then." Violet eyes rolled at the statement. The tough captain started to stretch in silence. _

_"Ready?" Lindy inquired after some time. _

_Precia smirked, "Try and keep up." The cocky cheerleader started to run, maintaining an even pace. She heard the soft padding behind her. Suddenly, the distance between her and those strange steps decreased. A few minutes into the fresh morning jog, the predator and the prey of the pair became clear. _

**_Flashback End_...**

"She beat you, didn't she?"

"It was a slaughter. She took off like damn gazelle. I was lucky to keep her in sight."

"She threw off your pace."

"Completely. Don't ever tell her, but I thought I was going to die that day. I never heard my heart beat so fast. My lungs were burning. By the end I felt like jelly. And she was just prancing around."

"Did she say anything?"

"Not a single taunt. No trash talk. Nothing. She just smiled and handed me a bottle of water."

Fate shook her head, "That must have hurt more."

"Of course! She did everything slowly and gracefully. I didn't expect that." Precia sighed. "Anyways, I swallowed my pride and we made plans to meet again the next Friday."

"So she made plans."

"Exactly."

**_Flashback Start_...**

_"You're staring again. Do I have something on my face?" Lindy raised a teal eyebrow.  
_

_"No. I wasn't staring." Precia grumbled.  
_

_"Very well." _

_"Why are you here?" _

_Lindy shrugged as she threw another piece of bread into the waiting flock of ducks. "I'm feeding the ducks."_

_"You know what I mean." _

"_Do I?" Lindy threw the rest of her bread to the hungry feathered mob. She turned to fully face Precia, "You're interesting." There was a pause before the cheerleader continued, "In a weird way." _

_Precia glared into those cerulean pools then turned her attention to the lake, "You're one to talk. You said you celebrate Valentine's Day in August." _

_"It's not a real holiday. And August needs holidays. The way I see it, Valentine's Day can be on any day I choose." Precia rolled her eyes, but the glint in Lindy's eyes made her wary. "You were listening." _

_Precia ignored her. "Why do you even celebrate Valentine's Day? You don't have a boyfriend." Lindy shrugged and she changed her mind about wanting an answer. It would no doubt be confusing. "Never mind." She faced the opposite direction, "So... OW!" A fiendish duck grew tired of waiting for bread and decided to bite Precia's hand. Most of the remaining bread fell from the unaware cheerleader's grasp. _

_Lindy laughed heartily as she watched Precia clutch her reddening fingers. The joyous sound was abruptly halted when a smashed bread ball collided with Lindy's forehead. A pout formed on Lindy's face, "How cruel." _

_"You were laughing at me!" _

_"You were funny... Looking." Dark violet eyebrows twitched at the words. _

_"What was that?" _

_Lindy shook her head and slowly backed away. A fire appeared in those dark violet eyes. She wasn't about to tempt fate. _

_"What did you-" Precia didn't get a chance to finish her question. Lindy tripped on a rock as she walked backwards. Instinctively, Precia reached out and wrapped her hand around Lindy's thin wrist. Unfortunately, she lost her good footing and stumbled forward. _

_The air was forced from her lungs upon impact. The hard ground wreaked havoc on her back and the elbow in her gut left her breathless. "Oh my god! Precia, are you okay?" _

_"Off." She managed to grunt. The teal haired cheerleader shuffled away allowing the suffering captain to breath. _

_"Are you okay?" _

_"I'll live." She paused to breath, "I think." _

_"That's a little dramatic." To that remark, Lindy received a well placed chop to the stomach. _

_"Now we're even." _

_The teal-haired captain rubbed the injury. "How cruel." Lindy laid back on the grass, staring at the pastel sky. _

_They remained in silence, recovering from their injuries. Lindy raised her wrist to see the time, though the setting sun told her all she needed to know. She sat up and stared at the closed eyes of her companion. "Good luck tomorrow." _

_She stood and started to walk away. "I don't need luck." _

_"Then good luck to your team." May they survive your wrath, Lindy thought to herself. _

**_Flashback End_... **

"Sadist." Fate declared.

"She elbowed me first."

A thoughtful expression passed over Fate's features, "You remember everything in detail."

"Not everything. But those first days together were some big moments for me." The doctor laughed surprising her daughter, "That was the first time being so close to her. I clearly remember thinking she smelled too good."

Fate shared in her mirth at the confession, "So the pain wasn't the problem."

"Oh the pain was a problem."

"And there was a competition the next day?"

"Yeah. We won cause I don't remember losing." Precia frowned, "At the time I was more angry that your mother's squad came third."

"Did she lose to Momoko?" Fate asked wondering when the woman would enter the story.

"Oh she was hardly a thought back then. Just another captain I'd glare at. No, at that time I was preoccupied. Not only had she lost after besting my squad before, but she left without a word."

Fate stirred her tea with her finger tip, watching the ripples in the cup as she waited.

"She didn't contact me the entire week." Precia shook her head, "The lack of attention festered into irritation. By the next week I was so flustered without a real reason to be. I had Jail take me to her town."

"How did you know where to find her?"

"It was a Friday afternoon and she wasn't with me. So I knew she had to be running somewhere. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I was always listening to her. There was arboretum she mentioned. So I took a chance."

"That's some chance."

"Yes well we didn't have all this texting and GPS you kids have these days. We had deductive reasoning." Fate laughed.

"Why didn't you call her?"

"Because I was an incomplete human being. I was too embarrassed and too prideful."

"Anyways, took awhile to find her cause I didn't see her car or her." Precia stood up, "Let's go to the living room. This stool isn't doing me any favors." They settled in the softly lit room. Precia on one side of the couch and Fate opposite her.

"As I was saying, at first I thought I might have been wrong but ten minutes later she walked out of the trees and onto a wooden creek bridge." There was shine in those dark violet eyes that told Fate it was an important moment. "It was the first time I was truly mesmerized by her. She was standing on a creaky old bridge, staring at the water. An ordinary thing that was so much more to me. My legs took me to her before my head could catch up."

**_Flashback Start_...**

_"Precia." The girl in question remained silent. Meanwhile cerulean eyes stared questioningly at her. _

_Self-preservation instinct kicked in when she was at a loss for words. "Why'd you lose?" _

_Confusion melted away from Lindy's face and a small smile formed in its place. "The team lost." She shrugged, "Everyone has to lose sometime."_

_Glad for Lindy's easy acceptance of the conversation piece, Precia continued, "I don't believe that." _

_"I wouldn't expect you to." An easy silence fell between them. Lindy turned to her as they walked up the hill, "How'd you get here?" _

_"My brother." _

_A sparkling glint shone in Lindy's blue-green eyes, "So you do listen to me." _

_Precia rolled her eyes and hid her pink-tinged cheeks. "Yeah, yeah."_

_"Thank you." Precia fixed her with a questioning look. "For coming here."_

_Precia sighed then confessed, "You didn't contact me." She didn't have the guts to say she was worried. _

_"I don't have your number." _

_"You could have looked it up," the violet haired cheerleader grumbled. _

_"That would have cheated the process." The glint was back and Precia foresaw trouble. _

_"The process?" _

_"Yes. The taming of the beast." That earned Lindy a hard push to her shoulder. _

_Violet eyes took in Lindy's expression, there was a temperance to her mirth._

_She internally debated whether to broach the subject and landed on yes, "Did something happen?"_

_Lindy searched the imploring violet depths. She took a breath and focused on the non-existent path in front of them. "My maternal grandmother died. We attended her funeral this past weekend."_

_Precia was at a lost for words and Lindy seemed to know._

_"I wasn't close to my maternal grandparents. They never approved of my mother marrying my father." Lindy shook her head, "It was like going to a stranger's funeral." After that they walked in silence. Precia desperately sought for something to say. _

_Her salvation came in the form of simple hut. "Do you want ice cream?" _

_A frown clouded Lindy's eyes with confusion then melted to a smile. "I don't know." _

_"Why not? You drink more sugar than there is in a scoop of ice cream." _

_Lindy pursed her lips. It was the idea of Precia purchasing the frozen treat that bothered her more than the confection itself. _

_Precia saw the wavering in those blue-green eyes. "Come on," she pushed. _

_"Okay, I give in to temptation." _

_Precia smiled, "Ice cream is your forbidden fruit." _

_"Yes, it's the fruit of temptation." _

_"What flavor?" _

_"Vanilla," Lindy was quick to order._

_Precia retrieved a chocolate cone and a vanilla cone. "Here's your apple, Eve." _

_Lindy giggled and happily accepted the offered cone. "Thank you." _

_From that moment on, Precia developed her action over words behavior. Some time later Jail arrived and they parted with plans to meet the next day. _

**_Flashback End_...**

"I gave her my home phone number that day too."

"How daring of you." Fate said with a grin. "What then?"

"We continued to meet on Friday and Saturday. Sometimes one day or two days depending on competition." Precia drank her tea as she collected her thoughts. "Sometimes we'd talk a lot. Sometimes a few words here and there. I enjoyed her company, but I never told her. She put me at ease. I have no idea why I was so stressed in the first place." The doctor shook her head. "Everything was okay. Things weren't being said, but we were okay."

"And I'm guessing this is where Momoko came in?"

"Yep. Your mother likes to say Momoko and I were driven. But we were both ruthless."

"You more than Momoko."

The elder Testarossa waved off the statement, "Details."

"Let me guess, your squad lost."

"We placed second. And it was like the end of my world." Precia shrugged, "Not really but I was pissed. And Momoko was suddenly in my sights. I didn't want to think that I was losing focus. That cheerleading wasn't as important." Precia shook her head, "So in typical idiot fashion I went into destruction mode. I was observant. So I noticed the way Momoko looked at a guy from another team."

"Shiro?"

"Yep. And guess whose team Shiro was on?"

"No. Really?"

"Yep. He was on your mother's squad." Precia shook her head. "I'd seen him before, but I had no interest in him."

"Until you thought Momoko might be interested in him."

"Yes. I introduced myself to Shiro that day." The doctor pursed her lips, "And I completely ignored your mother." She cupped her chin as she tried to remember. "I remember introducing myself in what I thought was a flirtatious manner. But what I really recall was seeing your mom. She thought I was going to approach her. When I completely ignored her was the first time I'd seen her so hurt. But I was too selfish to really let it get to me." Precia glanced over at her daughter. She recognized the somber expression. "Do you know what I mean?"

Fate sighed. "Unfortunately, I think I do."

Precia grinned, "Well you are my daughter."

Fate narrowed her eyes on the elder Testarossa, "As you were saying."

"Right. I introduced myself to Shiro, which definitely caught Momoko's attention. With that small sting to her pride I was satisfied." The storyteller ran her fingers through violet tresses, "Of course I worried the whole way home about the next competition. At least I tried to. Your mother's sad face distracted me the entire time."

"I'm guessing you didn't call her."

"Yes and no. I wanted to focus on cheerleading. But I caved and called. Her mom answered, so I freaked out and hung up. And that was that."

"This is like," Fate shook her head, "_Bring It On. _With a very different twist."

Precia ignored her. "Two weeks later when we placed second again. That was when I really lost my mind." Precia sighed, "The first time we lost I just wanted to mess with Momoko so I flirted with Shiro. The second time got me riled up. Cause it was Regionals."

"But I do partially blame it on Momoko. She does have to take some of the blame." Precia stated simply.

"You're blaming her?" Fate bit her lip then started with a sarcastic tone, "I get my best qualities from you. Don't I?"

Precia narrowed her eyes, "We'll get to where you get your qualities from soon enough."

"Well, go on. You lost your mind."

"Yes, yes." Precia continued. "Momoko caught up with me outside. She said some smart-ass comment about winning. And I think I said something about that was the only thing she could win. Then there was a lot yelling about nonsense." The doctor bit her bottom lip then shook her head.

"What?"

"There was a pause in nonsense arguing. So I said she could take her first place, I would take Shiro's first."

"Wow. That's... wow." Fate knew she couldn't reprimand Precia because she had her fair share of nonsense arguing.

"I know. Not my shining moment." Precia smiled. "Momoko had this face of horror that was quickly eclipsed by pure hatred."

"How'd you know he was a virgin?"

Precia frowned, "I didn't. I lied."

"You were just pissing her off." Fate summed up.

"Yep. And it went something like this."

_**Flashback Start...**_

"_You wouldn't." Momoko sneered._

"_Oh do like him?" Precia feigned ignorance. Momoko narrowed her gaze further on Precia. "Well then," she paused, "Yes I will."_

_The brunette cheerleader collected herself, wearing a mask of indifference. "Please, like he would even be interested in you." _

"_Are you sure?" Doubt flickered in Momoko's eyes. _

_With her best poker face, Momoko smiled, "Yes."_

"_Wanna bet?" Momoko raised an eyebrow at the challenge. "Let's face it, sex would be a piece of cake. So, whoever makes Shiro fall in love with them first wins. And the loser has to forfeit from Nationals."_

"_Fine." _

"_You're going to lose big time, Testarossa."_

_Precia rolled her eyes, "Bitch, please. You're going down."_

_Scandalized Momoko slapped the purple-haired captain. With fire in her eyes, Precia retaliated. She slapped Momoko hard on her cheek. Before the fight could escalate, coaches from other teams intervened. They separated the two fiery cheerleaders. Precia calmed down and regained her senses once she was separated from the other girl. Looking around her she was met by the satisfied expressions of her teammates, however, another face stood out in the crowd. Cerulean eyes stared at her with disapproval. _

_**Flashback End...**_

"It was a devious plan. Because I couldn't care less about Shiro. And if she spent all her time chasing him and not practicing, I'd win. Of course I had to keep up the charade of chasing after him."

"But that didn't really matter. You didn't intend to forfeit even if you lost the bet." Fate guessed.

"Of course not."

"Of course not. I'm guessing that plan didn't work out the way you wanted it to."

"Yes." Precia sipped her tea.

"You're too competitive."

"Yes." The doctor smiled. "I wanted to wrap Shiro around my finger and win Nationals. So long story short I asked him out. He agreed. We went out a few times. And every time we were together all I could think about was Lindy. Thinking about how it would have been if I was out with her instead. So I pretty much gave up after one week or something. I don't remember."

"Why no details?" Before Precia could answer, Fate made a disgusted face. "Ew, please tell me you didn't have sex with him?" She said the last part in a hissed whisper.

Precia looked at Fate as if she was crazy. "Of course not!"

"But you said."

Precia quickly interrupted her, "I said a lot of things. God, I was repulsed by the very idea of sleeping with him. I didn't even like kissing him."

"Okay. Fine. So what happened?"

"Two weeks later I went to a farmers market with my mom. I wandered around then I ran into Momoko. We got into a bit of a scuffle. I may have called her a whore and she may have called me a slut. I think I told her nobody would love her. Basically there were many things lies said. And the gist was me telling her she would never win when she told me to back off of Shiro."

"Why is there a lack of details here?"

Precia narrowed her eyes, "There may have been some damaged produce involved." Fate grinned. "Anyways, the universe is clever."

"And Shiro was there." Fate finished.

"Yep. He was helping a family member."

"Nice." Fate quickly caught on. "He told Ma. Didn't he?"

"They were on the same squad. And family friends."

"Wonderful."

Precia sighed, "I felt a little bad about him. I mean I could tell he actually meant something to Momoko."

"How'd you find out Ma knew?"

"Not until Nationals. I focused on practice cause I figured she know. I hadn't talked to her. I was afraid of what she'd think. Afraid she'd ignore me."

"So you ignored her?" Fate gave her a look of incredulity.

"You, my dear, are in no position to judge my foolishness." The blonde frowned, but said nothing. "Anyways, Nationals came. The bet was obviously over. I focused solely on winning Nationals. I'm sure Momoko was too, but I saw her trying to apologize to Shiro. He was still angry. So she was distracted." Precia shrugged. "After we performed, I saw your mother. She just looked disappointed."

"You didn't try to talk to her?"

The doctor shook her head, "Let me paint the picture of Nationals. We won Nationals. I felt terrible. I saw Shiro yell at Momoko. I saw her crying. In a very condensed version, your mother told me I was a selfish, conniving bitch. And I cried that night with a very cold gold medallion."

Fate almost wanted to laugh at the very mechanical way her mother spoke. She shook her head. "It's like a very angsty, teen movie."

Precia slapped Fate's shoulder. "Well, it was very real."

"So what did you do?"

"When your mother was angry or disappointed in you, what did you do?"

"Pout. And apologize. A lot."

"Exactly. I grovelled. Of course that wasn't easy. I first had to get over myself."

"That must have taken a while." Fate promptly received a slap to the back of her head.

"It only took a few hours of internal chess." Precia drank the rest of her tea. "I made up my mind to apologize for ignoring her and doing that to Shiro."

"For being a jerk." Fate suggested.

"Yeah. But there was more to it than that."

"You had feelings for her."

Precia smiled, "You are indeed my daughter."

Fate rolled her eyes. "You're predictable."

"So are you." Fate frowned, but Precia started again, "I didn't know or want to think about feelings. I just knew that I thought about her all the time. Like I was being consumed by her."

Fate shrugged, "I get it." She then smiled and encouraged her mother, "Okay, you have me on edge. What happened?"

"Well, I called her many times. I even managed to talk to her mom. I asked for Lindy and I was turned down every time." She sighed, "At least your grandmother had the decency to ask Lindy each time, even if the answer was always no."

"Since that wasn't working. I changed tactics. I bought a bag of sugar and box of tea. I was determined for her to have no option but to talk to me."

Fate grinned, "Now that sounds like you."

Precia smirked. "I had Uncle Jail drop me off at the park she liked. I knew her address, but it worked the first time so I took another chance."

_**Flashback Start...**_

_Cerulean eyes rolled as the jogger came to a stop in front of a human obstacle. "Please move your fat ass out of my way."_

_**Flashback End...**_

"She did not say that."

"Your mother is passive aggressive. That day she was much more aggressive." Precia shook her head. "You're missing the point. Let me tell the story."

"Okay. Okay."

_**Flashback Start...**_

"_I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me."_

"_Oh, so you want to talk now. I don't think so. Move." Precia stood her ground on the small wooden bridge. _

"_Please. I want to apologize. I shouldn't have ignored you. I'm sorry. I..."_

"_Save it." Lindy turned away. "Just leave me alone." _

_Precia grabbed her arm. "I was an idiot, Lindy. I'm sorry."_

_Lindy removed her hand. "Why are you here? You won Nationals. You should be happy with your trophy." _

_The purple-haired captain swallowed her pride, "I'm not." Lindy fixed her with narrowed cerulean eyes. Precia looked away and pouted, "I haven't been happy. I've been angry and," she sighed, "sad. Then I feel lonely. I never felt lonely before." A blush crawled up her neck. "I never felt lonely before you." She paused and looked skyward, "Jesus Christ. This is so embarrassing." Precia rubbed the back of her neck. "I miss you."_

_Lindy remained impassive. "You didn't seem lonely when you were hanging off of Shiro's arm." _

"_First, I'm sorry about that stupid bet. It was... My competitive nature got the best of me. Whatever. Not whatever. I'm just sorry. It was bad. He's your friend. And I'm... rambling." Precia sighed. "Point is, no offense to your friend, but he was insanely boring. All I thought about was what it would be like if you were there with me instead of him." _

_Lindy pressed her lips together to keep from smiling. She was still frustrated. "Why did you make that bet?"_

_Precia's blush deepened. "I don't deal well with losing." _

"_So you bet your rival a Nationals forfeit, if you could make a guy fall for you in a month." Lindy crossed her arms over her chest._

"_When you say it, it sounds a lot worse." _

"_It was idiotic."_

"_Thank you for pointing that out."_

"_Really stupid move."_

"_Okay. I get it. Point taken I'm an idiot." Precia sighed. "So will you please forgive me. I'm sorry for letting winning get between our," she hesitated, "friendship."_

_Precia tried to catch Lindy's eyes, but Lindy averted them. "So we're friends?"_

"_Yeah. I even come bearing gifts." Lindy reluctantly, took the paper bag from Precia. There was a Thermos labelled 'Really Sweet Tea', a pound of sugar, and a box of tea. She smiled despite herself. _

"_So can we be friends," she paused, "again?" Lindy didn't meet the eyes staring intently at her. _

"_Honestly," cerulean eyes finally connected with violet eyes, "I don't know if I want to be your friend." Before Precia could reply, Lindy spoke up. "Don't misunderstand. I enjoy being friends with you. But when you weren't talking to me it really hurt, Precia. Seeing you talk to Shiro it hurt even more. I was angry at him for no reason." _

"_What do you mean?" _

_Lindy sighed. "I don't know." She tried again, "I don't... My feelings toward you are different from my other friends. They're just different." _

_Precia knew she wasn't the best with words or feelings, but she understood. She had a few people she considered friends and she didn't feel half of what she felt around or apart from Lindy. Her heart didn't hammer the way it did when she saw Lindy. "I think I understand." _

_Lindy hesitantly looked at her. When she looked deeply into those cerulean pools, her thoughts made more sense. She couldn't voice her feelings or even begin to explain them aloud. But she felt them. She felt a need to be close to Lindy. Physically. Emotionally. So she obeyed those feelings. _

_Words didn't suit her. Actions did. Closing the distance between them, she brushed her fingers across Lindy's cheeks. Her heart did that insane thumping it always did when Lindy was really close. The first brush of lips was a phantom touch, Lindy wasn't sure she even felt it. The tingle left in its wake was the evidence of its existence. Precia pulled away only an inch, allowing her breath to mix with Lindy's. _

"_Should I apologize?" _

"_Only if you plan on stopping," Lindy whispered. _

_Precia grinned. Lindy allowed her eyelids to close when lips pressed more urgently against her own. The paper bag fell from her hands as she wrapped her arms around Precia's neck. They lost themselves in the embrace that explained all the feelings they couldn't voice. Rather than analyze and think to heavily on their actions, they simply accepted them. _

_Precia finally realized they were in a public park and looked around. Nobody was there. Somehow the idea of others seeing them didn't bother her at the time. The ecstasy of their kiss made her worries vanish. She held onto Lindy's hand. _

"_So what now?" The teal-haired captain asked. _

_Precia grinned, "Well, I got dropped off here. So I kinda need a ride." _

"_You assumed I'd forgive you?" Lindy raised an inquiring eyebrow._

"_I wasn't going to leave you alone until you did." Precia confidently declared. _

_Lindy laughed. She looked around then kissed Precia's cheek. "Such confidence. Let's get you home, Testarossa."_

_The stern captain grinned and squeezed the hand in her own a little tighter. _

_**Flashback End...**_

"And that was how our relationship progressed. We spent the summer together. Usually at each other's houses cause we could be more open. Do you want more details? Like when we lost our virginity."

"NO! Thank you. Please stop right there!" Fate nearly shouted. "No details needed."

Precia laughed. "And we talked more and we did other things. It went on like that into the school year. We weren't public and we kept our relationship a secret. Of course your uncle knew, but he wouldn't tell anyone. He would actually tease us. Well, tease me. And it was nice."

"But it didn't last like that." Fate guessed.

"Exactly. I knew our relationship wouldn't be accepted. I was most worried by what your grandfather would think. Your mother didn't care, but she also didn't push for more than what we had." Precia finished her tea. "I was afraid to talk about it. To lose her or to be outed. I cared about what people thought even if I acted like I didn't. I knew my father would disown me. It wasn't a question." The doctor shrugged, "Don't get me wrong he was a good man, but he was traditional. What we had wouldn't make sense to him."

Fate nodded. Her mom never talked much about her grandfather. She could see there was a strain even now. "What happened?"

"Our halcyon days ended."

* * *

**A/N:** Part 2 coming... It'll be shorter (thankfully), but more... hm... I won't give it away. Look for it tomorrow. Sorry about this being late. There was a lot of timeline details for the rest of the story the poor author had to work through. Anyways hoped you enjoyed it! SigMal is on its way as well!

P.S. I don't mean to cause tears and pain. I'm sorry. But don't hurt the computer because Nanoha and Fate aren't together. hehe


	25. How Long Will I Love You

**Bad Romance**

Chapter 21b: How Long Will I Love You (Part 2)

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Thoughts and time changes in **_Bold Italics_**.

**_***_**_Flashbacks are in Italics_**_***_**

**Music:**

Songs mentioned, referred, or themed to:

_How Long Will I Love You _by Ellie Goulding

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN or any of its characters.

Precia and Lindy were Juniors in High School when they met about 16/17 years old.

**Last Time: **

_"Exactly. I knew our relationship wouldn't be accepted. I was most worried by what your grandfather would think. Your mother didn't care, but she also didn't push for more than what we had." Precia finished her tea. "I was afraid to talk about it. To lose her or to be outed. I cared about what people thought even if I acted like I didn't. I knew my father would disown me. It wasn't a question." The doctor shrugged, "Don't get me wrong he was a good man, but he was traditional. What we had wouldn't make sense to him."_

_Fate nodded. Her mom never talked much about her grandfather. She could see there was a strain even now. "What happened?"_

_"Our halcyon days ended." _

* * *

**Normal**

Fate followed her mother into the kitchen. Precia washed her cup in the kitchen sink. "Your uncle got a girl pregnant out-of-wedlock. She was seventeen and he was nineteen. Her parents encouraged her to give the baby up for adoption. Your grandfather wouldn't let Jail give up college. Or let him try to raise a child."

"So that's cousin Leah, right?"

"Yeah she found Jail when she was sixteen. They've been working on their relationship. He doesn't speak to her birth mother, but it's not because he dislikes her. They only have Leah in common."

Fate frowned, "So how did that affect you and Ma?"

"Your grandfather saw Jail as one failure and shame. So he wasn't about to let me become one. He started paying more attention to what his kids were doing after school." Precia turned around and leaned against the sink. "He caught us kissing. He lost it on me. Told her to go home. Told me to go to my room."

Precia shook her head. "I was too afraid to fight against him. Your Nana wanted to support us. She did. But she couldn't change his mind. He told me I was to never to meet with Lindy again. Any contact was prohibited."

The doctor folded her arms over her chest. Her violet eyes clouded with the memories of what felt like another life. "He threatened my going to college. Threatened to keep me home." She shrugged. "He was a pretty influential guy so any scholarships I had, well, I knew he could take them away. He even knew some administrators at UminariU. There were some other threats, but none of them were as strong as keeping me from college. That was my ticket to freedom."

Precia took her seat next to Fate again. "I was afraid my future would be taken from me. So I caved." She shook head, as if to refuse the memory. "My last act of defiance was meeting your mother at her favorite park. I told her I couldn't see her again. She tried to convince me otherwise, but I told her it would never work between us." The doctor dried her hands with a dish towel. "I wanted her to let go, so I told her what we had would never work. That we would never work. I walked away. I could barely see because I was crying so much."

A heavy sigh escaped the Precia. "I gave up. I just... gave up." The older woman pulled her robe closer to her. "Your mother called and was turned down by my father. He didn't let me out very often. Strictly school and cheerleading. When I saw her I ignored her." Precia avoided Fate's eyes. "I felt relieved when I went off to the University cause I wouldn't see her."

"So you just stopped all contact?"

Precia nodded her head, but didn't look at Fate. "I threw myself into school. Decided on Pre-Med. Rarely went home. Luckily, your uncle was there otherwise I don't know if I would have made it that first year. He hated our father and refused to talk to him. Hated him for deciding his future. Hated him for making me miserable." Precia shrugged.

"Is that why he changed his last name?" Fate inquired.

"Partly. He took your Nana's maiden name." Precia looked at the counter-top. "He was pretty broken after giving up Leah."

Fate nodded. She was always curious about Leah. But now she understood the baggage that accompanied the story.

"I started seeing guys my third year. Nobody stuck. But I did make a best friend." She finally smiled and looked at Fate, "That would be your father. Nathan. He was an artist, probably where you get that from. And he was a bit of man-whore."

Fate shook her head, "I have such good genes. How did you meet?"

"Art history or appreciation class. I don't remember the name. But I was not the best with it and he was." The doctor grinned. "He sat next to me in lecture. He constantly talked during class. Then one day he was complaining about not understanding his math class. I knew he was good at art, so partly to shut him up I made a deal with him. I'd help him with math and he'd help me with art."

Precia laughed. "During our study sessions he'd try flirt with me. It didn't work, but it made me laugh. He put up with my bitchy ways. Told me I needed to work on my bedside manner. He somehow knew guys weren't my interest, but he knew better than to tell me."

"I graduated. Then I went back home." Precia's smile faded. "I was reading the newspaper one morning." She paused, narrowing her eyes on the counter-top. "The minute I saw your mother's wedding announcement, I started to cry. She was returning from MidU with her fiancé." Another sigh, "Four years later and I knew I still loved her. And I knew I was still a coward."

"A rebellious coward." A soft voice echoed from upstairs. Precia visibly brightened and turned around in her stool.

"How long have you been listening?" Lindy walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her tired wife.

Precia mirrored the action. She pressed her forehead into Lindy's chest and wrapped her arms around Lindy's waist. The police chief pulled away pressed a chaste kiss to Precia's lips. She kissed her forehead, then whispered into her wife's ear. "That's enough. Go get some sleep. I'll tell her the rest."

Precia didn't argue. She just kissed Lindy's cheek, then kissed. She bid them both good night. The blonde didn't ask questions she just let her mom walk away.

Lindy poured water into the coffee maker. As she tended to that she told Fate, "You're really getting the in-depth version. I think Chrono got half of that."

"How long were you listening?"

"Long enough." She took Fate's empty cup and rinsed it out. "What do you think so far?"

Fate shook her head. She didn't know what to think. "I'm still processing." Burgundy eyes stared at her mother's back. "How did you deal with her doing that to the both of you?"

Lindy turned to face Fate. "Not well. My parents didn't really care about the details of our relationship. But they certainly didn't care for the aftermath. They were angry at Precia's father." The police chief shrugged, "Angry at her too. Took awhile for them to forgive her."

"But what about you?" The blonde pressed.

"I was," Lindy paused and faced Fate, "devastated. The most important person in my life was ripped away from me in one day." She folded her arms over her chest. "There are no perfect words to describe the pain. I just... After that I knew I didn't want to experience anything like that again. I kept everyone at arm's length."

"Did you resent her?"

Lindy smiled sadly, "A little bit. I missed her more. I was grateful to leave for MidU. By then, the pain just turned into numbness. I became numb." She shrugged and turned back to the coffee maker.

"Well, it only gets more dramatic. I need coffee if I'm going to tell you the rest." While the coffee brewed Fate put away her camera and visited the bathroom. True to her word Lindy didn't say anything until they both had a cup of hot coffee. "Okay, so we're at my wedding."

Fate raised a dark blonde eyebrow, "Yes. Care to explain the rebellious coward part."

"Right." Lindy smiled, "Simply put your mom crashed my reception. She was drunk and with your father. Pretty sure she dragged Nathan there." Her step-mother laughed, "She cut in-between me and Clyde's friend, who I was dancing with. She didn't even look at him. Instead she stared at me with these intense violet eyes."

Lindy giggled again, causing even Fate to smile despite the event being explained to her. "Then she just started dancing with me. I was so confused. I hadn't seen her in years. And she just came out of nowhere and started dancing with me." Lindy sighed, "I tried to pull away without causing a scene. But she held on. I told her she needed to leave and she said she wouldn't. She told me she wouldn't because she still loved me."

"Did that mean anything to you?" Four years was a long time. Fate was curious to know if those words struck a chord in Lindy. Especially since her step-mother was describing her wedding.

Lindy nodded slowly, "It hurt cause it just opened up that old wound I thought was gone. But I realized it never really healed."

Fate cradled her coffee mug, staring blankly into the dark brown liquid.

The officer drank her coffee. "More people started looking. So I told her she had to leave. My then husband, Clyde, just came back from using the bathroom. I saw him frowning from across the ballroom." She paused, "I looked back at your mom and she was crying. She said I should have married her."

"Nice," Fate mumbled, sensing the her mother's reaction to that wouldn't be good.

Lindy narrowed her eyes, recalling what she felt then. "I was so angry when she said that. Because it was true. And it wasn't possible." The police chief drank her coffee then started again. "Clyde was making his way over to us. I was running out of time. So I hurt her. I told her I didn't love her anymore. Told her I loved Clyde. And I was pregnant."

Fate's eyebrows rose. She drank her coffee as she was speechless.

"I was pregnant. Main reason we got married." Lindy looked at her step-daughter and smiled sadly, "She was speechless too. Let me go as if I burned her. Thankfully, Nathan was there and he pulled her away before Clyde arrived. I tried not to cry while I watched them disappear through the ballroom doors."

"Did you still love her?" Fate chanced.

"Your mom wasn't the only coward. All those years. I could have chased her. I could have fought for us. But I gave up too. I think part of me was concerned about opinions that didn't matter. Part of me was scared of being rejected, abandoned. She wasn't the only one who was afraid to take a chance on us."

Fate frowned. "She didn't give you reason to take a chance. She ran away from you too."

"Maybe. But someone has to leap first. And neither of us did until much later." Lindy shrugged. "Life just worked that way."

The blonde clenched her jaw then spoke, "Being afraid doesn't pay off, huh?"

"Risk and reward." Fate nodded in agreement. "So I was left with that image of her walking away, tears streaming down her cheeks again."

"She didn't contact you after that?"

"No. And I didn't contact her. Clyde managed to get a job in Interpol because of some family connections. He left for training and I was left at home working. Then eventually I had Chrono. And life just takes you away." Another sigh, something Fate was beginning to get accustomed too. "It's not as though I didn't think about her. Every time I passed by a certain café, a park. I'd think about her. I cared and loved Clyde, but not the way I loved her."

"It was just different," Fate added.

"Exactly." Lindy spared a glance at her pensive daughter. "The next time I saw her was when Chrono was two. She was walking down a street. We came around the same corner. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying. She didn't say anything. Just stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Looked at me, then at Chrono, and back to me."

Fate saw the moment playing out in those cerulean eyes. "She must have stared at me for a minute before she took off. I found out a few days later her dad died that day."

"I didn't think she still talked to him after college." Fate offered.

"Jail didn't talk to him. But he did go to the funeral for your Nana's sake. Your grandfather had a heart attack. He was hospitalized, but his organs were shutting down. Before he died, your mom told him she loved him, but she still loved a woman." A sad smile overtook Lindy's features. "And she would never stop loving me."

"She wanted him to know the truth before he died." The police chief shook her head. "He was dying and he still told her to leave. Told her that she wasn't his daughter."

Fate felt a hot tear slid down her cheek for her mom. "That's so..."

"Not uncommon. Even now." Lindy narrowed her eyes. "I didn't find that out until later, but when she told me. I never truly hated anyone, but that man." She ground her teeth. "He came close."

"Then to round it all out Precia found out she was pregnant three months before she finished Med school. Truthfully I never asked for the details. For obvious reasons. But as she says, she was the perfect cliché." Again that sad smile appeared.

"That same day she saw me with Chrono, she got drunk with Nathan. They had sex. Which I believe they did on occasion. But that time it was unprotected. Sorry it's not a better story." Lindy noticed Fate's wide eyes and speechless expression, "Trust me. Chrono's isn't much better."

"Too many details," Fate whispered. She was unsure of how to feel. "I don't know how you can tell it so..."

"Plainly." Lindy grinned. "Cause I wouldn't have a beautiful daughter without it." She kissed Fate's forehead.

The blonde smiled, but didn't say anything. She was beginning to understand a few of her mom's reasons for not telling her the story.

Lindy shrugged. "You were both very well-loved mistakes." Wide burgundy eyes fixed Lindy with a look that said 'really'. "Sorry. Let's just drop that. But it is the truth. Nathan took it in stride. As was his style."

Lindy may not have known the man, but from Precia's stories she felt like she knew him. "He was at every doctor appointment. Offered to pay for whatever your mom needed." She smiled at Fate and grabbed her hand. "He loved you before you were even born. As your mom explained, he wasn't Mr. Responsible before you came along. But he cleaned up his act."

Fate nodded. She only saw pictures of her father. Occasionally, she visited his grave with Precia. They even had some of his artwork in their home. The story Precia told Fate about her drunken one night stand wasn't far from the truth. "Clyde and Nathan were good men, but we just didn't love them the way they deserved. Nathan knew that and accepted it. But he wanted to be there for you."

Lindy squeezed Fate's hand again. "Clyde was away or busy with work quite often. We were more roommates than married. He was still surprised when I asked for a divorce, but he agreed. We shared joint custody of Chrono until he was shot and killed when Chrono was five."

The police chief said it in a very stoic manner, but Fate could tell the memory did hurt. She may not have loved Clyde the way she loved Precia, but Clyde was still Chrono's father. Lindy looked back up at Fate, holding her wine red eyes with her cerulean ones. "A month after you were born, Nathan died in an accident. He was out late. It was raining. He took a tight turn on his motorcycle and lost control. He landed in the other lane and was hit by a car." Lindy held Fate's hand as the blonde stared at her feet. It was the reason she only had pictures of her father holding her as a baby.

Fate never knew how to feel toward the man who was her father. Part of her was sad she was never able to meet him. But she was never short on love. She had two mothers since her earliest memories and a protective big brother. "Mom told me he was in an accident," was all she could say.

"Yeah. I heard about it from the other guys in the police station. I recognized his picture. When they were going over family and emergency contacts to notify, your mom was on the list. So I knew that must have been him." Lindy released her hand and held her mug again. "I found his name a few days later in the obituaries. That's how I found out about you as his survivor. I pieced it together since you had your mom's last name."

With each hardship, Fate became more amazed by her mothers. "How did she manage all that?"

Lindy shook her head. "Your mom's a strong woman. She moved back home with your grandmother. Started her residency at a clinic and needed your Nana to watch you."

That same sad smile came to Lindy's face. "She managed until she couldn't. I ran into her two months after your father passed. And her strength was just about out. "

_**Flashback Start...**_

"_Green beans, kiddo." Precia said to a serious faced baby. Her baby transitioned between two expressions. Serious and seriously pissed. Fate could go from frowning baby to screaming, bloody murder baby in ten seconds or less. At the moment Precia was hoping she could make it through her grocery list before screaming baby arrived. _

_Precia grabbed the cheapest frozen green beens. She moved down the aisle. In the other freezer was ice cream. More precisely, Nathan's favorite mint chocolate ice cream. Tears prickled at her eyes. She took a deep breath and pushed the cart forward to grab a bag of frozen mixed veggies. As she tried to place the bag in the wagon, Fate reached out for it. She dodged and placed the bag in the cart. _

_Her smile of success faltered as she realized her mistake. She watched in horror as Fate's face morphed into a pout accompanied by a stream of uncontrolled tears. Her eyelids slammed shut as Fate released a piercing scream in the middle of the frozen foods aisle._

"_Shh, shh, shh. It's okay. Here," she grabbed the bag of frozen veggies and tried to give it to Fate. Small fingers grabbed the cold bag then released it. Fate slammed her small eyelids shut, screaming louder. "No, no, no. It's okay, Fate. Shh, Shh." She grabbed Fate from her seat and tried to coax her into a calm state. _

_No matter what she said Fate seemed to cry louder. She looked to her left and saw the ice cream. Stupid Nathan, she thought. Soon her pale cheeks were painted with streaks of mascara. Precia cursed Nathan for dying on her and their daughter. She wailed for her best friend and her baby whose tears she couldn't stop. She cried because it seemed life just didn't want to give her any help. _

"_Precia?" A soft, familiar voice asked through the combined sobs. "Precia."_

"_I'm sorry. She won't stop crying." Her own crying intensified. "I'm a terrible mother!"_

"_No, sweetheart. You're not." The blurry woman said. "It's okay. It's okay." Warm arms wrapped around her and Fate. Soon Precia and Fate's tears subsided. Fate had seemingly cried herself to sleep. Precia pulled away from the kind woman. _

_When she finally saw the stranger with clear eyes she felt infinitely more embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I just." She cradled Fate and looked down at her feet. _

_A hand squeezed her shoulder, causing her to look up. "It's okay." _

_She looked down again, avoiding those cerulean eyes, "Thank you." She looked around her again. Precia shook her head. She had a breakdown in the middle of the frozen foods section in front of Lindy. Life was a stupid, cruel bitch. "I'll just be going. Thank you again."_

"_Wait." The word was accompanied by a hand on her arm. "Let me help you."_

"_You don't have to. I'm fine. I just." _

_She was interrupted by a firm squeeze to her arm. "I'm going to help you. So let me." Lindy said with a smile. _

_Violet eyes saw the sincerity in those cerulean eyes. "Thank you." _

_A little boy at Lindy's legs caught Precia's gaze. He stared at her then turned his attention to his mother, "Mama, ice quem." _

"_Ice cream. And you mister," Lindy picked up the little boy, "don't need anymore sugar. All your baby teeth are going to fall out." She turned back to the doctor, "Precia, this is my son, Chrono. Chrono this is Precia. Say hello." The little boy blushed and hid his face in Lindy's neck. "He's shy around girls."_

"_He's adorable." She smiled and turned so Lindy could see the sleeping baby on her shoulder. "This screamer is Fate." _

"_She's so cute. Blonde hair, huh?"_

"_Yep, and burgundy eyes just like her dad."_

_Lindy turned somber, "I heard about what happened. I'm sorry for your loss."_

_Tears threatened to spill from Precia's eyes again. "Thank you. He was my best friend." _

_Lindy nodded. "How long were you together?"_

"_We weren't." Precia confessed. "We were friends." The doctor didn't feel like elaborating and Lindy didn't push. "So how's your husband?"_

"_Clyde and I are divorced."_

"_Oh. I'm sorry." Precia said as she looked away from cerulean eyes. _

"_Well, it just wasn't meant to be." The officer paused, debating. "I was still in love with someone else." Lindy swallowed and took a chance. A little late. But better late than never. "Still am." Cerulean connected with deep violet. _

_Precia inhaled. Her heart hammered in that familiar way. She smashed her fears because she had nothing to lose. "I'm sure that person never stopped loving you." Lindy smiled, tears threatened to spill. "Are you sure she's worth it?" Precia eyes fell to the floor. New tears stung her eyes. _

_Lindy grinned. "I don't know. She did just break down in the middle of shopping for frozen vegetables."_

_Precia laughed as did Lindy. "Ew, veggie-ibles." _

_Lindy took a deep breath and corrected, "Vegetables." She met those violet eyes she missed for so long. They couldn't go back in time. They couldn't take back the things they had done or said. They couldn't do or say the things the should have. But now they had a chance to start again. To put away fears, and to embrace chances. _

_It wouldn't be easy. But it would be worth it. _

_They were a little wiser, a little stronger, and a lot more determined to make it work. _

_**Flashback End...**_

"It was not easy." She paused. "Your mom's shopping list was so long." Lindy joked. That drew a smile from her solemn step-daughter. "To be honest, we didn't even start dating until four months later." Lindy grinned, "We agreed to take it slow. There was a lot of talking. A lot of figuring out things about each other. Some arguing. Your mom did cheat the process and kiss me once. But I didn't hold it against her."

Fate grinned in pride, "You're both amazing."

"No. We're just human. And took the long way to figuring out what meant the most to us." Lindy shrugged, "Had to figure out who we were and what we wanted."

"So falling in love was easy, holding onto it was hard. Huh?"

"When you say it like that, geez. Makes all those years seem silly." Lindy chuckled. "Never let your fears and uncertainties get in the way." The officer shrugged, "Along with a dozen other things we learned the hard way. Including how to make you stop crying. That was a big accomplishment. Your brother had to make all of these silly faces." Lindy laughed and kissed her pouting step-daughter's temple.

As Lindy refilled her cup, a question occurred to Fate. "Why tell me now?"

Lindy frowned then smiled. "Well it is an age appropriate story. I think your mom didn't want you to think you weren't special her." Lindy grinned, she promised not to interfere and she kept her promise. "And maybe you have something special that we don't want you to lose out on. But that's for you to figure out." Fate frowned, but Lindy didn't elaborate. She tugged Fate's hair. "Come on, Ms. Serious, you can think about it while you help me make scones."

"Don't you just add water to the mix?" Fate said with a grin. She had a few questions, and a lot to think about. But after that story she just wanted to enjoy her time with her mother.

Lindy bumped her hip against Fate's, "Hey, I can make them from scratch. I'm just resourceful and use the mix. You and your brother ate so fast growing up I couldn't slave away in the kitchen making everything from scratch. You were both like vacuums."

"Hey!" Fate tried to object, even if it was true.

"Oh don't start with me. You and Chrono almost ate us out of house and home." Fate rolled her eyes and took out eggs from the fridge.

She placed them on the counter and hugged Lindy from behind. "Thank you. For everything."

Lindy turned around in the embrace. She held her step-daughter close. "Thank you for crying," she said softly. The officer squeezed her tightly then let her go. She hoped Fate would find her own way.

Later that morning, Precia received an unexpected, bone-crushing hug from Fate. The young blonde whispered 'thank you' into her ear, but said nothing else. Fate didn't ask for any details or elaboration that morning. She took their story and tried her best to digest its entirety. It gave her a new appreciation for the women she called parents.

* * *

**A/N:** As promised. So that's Lindy & Precia! Hope it met your expectations. Thank you for the reviews! Also, as far as The Right Kind of Wrong goes I am working on it, but I plan on finishing Bad Romance first and then finishing TRKOW. A continuous updating of TRKOW will help it make more sense (which sounds cryptic but its not. It just means it will flow better). Thanks for reading!


	26. Still

**Bad Romance**

Chapter 22: Still

Perspectives in **Bold**.

Time changes in _Italics_.

**Music:**

Songs mentioned, referred, or themed to:

Still by Daughter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN or any of its characters.

**A/N: So this chapter jumps from two days after Hayate's wedding. Then 3 months after Hayate's wedding. Then 5 months after Hayate's wedding. With a few days in between.**

* * *

_One year and a half years ago..._

**Normal**

Forest green eyes observed the rise and fall of a naked chest. Pale fingers slowly dance over a toned abdomen. They traced and retraced invisible paths into the warm canvas. A particularly long sigh drew the attention of the artist.

Those green pools brightened as blurry blue eyes revealed themselves. A warm hand cradled her wandering hand, bringing a smile to the artist's face.

"Mornin'." Blue eyes cleared with the gruff greeting.

"Morning," the artist replied with smile. "Did I wake you?"

The question brought a grin to the blue-eyed woman's face. "Wasn't that your goal, love?"

"You sleep too much, sweetheart."

Blue eyes narrowed at the accusation. "You would be sleeping too if you didn't have to study."

"Maybe," mischief danced in green orbs, "Did I wear you out last night?"

Seconds after the jab, the blonde tease found herself laying on her back. Warm breath assaulted her ear as the blue-eyed woman growled, "I believe you passed out first, love." To punctuate the statement, teeth nipped at the exposed bruise on her collar-bone. An unbidden moan slipped from the blonde's lips. The attacker pulled away and inspected the fresh bruise.

"Does it say 'Signum's Property'?" The blonde asked with a grin.

"The short version." With a chaste kiss, she rolled onto her side to face the blonde.

"If it isn't obvious, I am hoping you continue."

Signum chuckled, "Oh, I know." She entwined their hands and left them on her girlfriend's bare abdomen. "I've been thinking about Alisa's offer."

Shamal raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the topic. "And?"

"I'm going to take it. Working at the store is okay, but you know it's not my thing."

Shamal nodded her agreement. "So what will you be doing?"

"According to Alisa, I'll be working as her or her father's personal guard. And I'll also be the security coordinator's assistant. They want me to sign a long-term contract. I'll be rotated in their security department." Signum lifted one shoulder then let it fall, "It will be good experience."

Shamal nodded again. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Signum squeezed the pale hand in her own. "What do you think?"

Green eyes looked down at their intertwined hands. "Is that really what you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

Shamal returned her gaze to Signum's questioning blue eyes. "Is that really what you want to do? Or do you want to try for the Academy?"

Signum frowned, then asked, "If I want to be an officer?"

"Yes."

Her frown deepened, "No. I gave up on that a while ago. Why?"

It was Shamal's turn to narrow her eyes, "You were pretty determined to be an officer."

"I was. But I don't want that anymore. I thought you didn't want me to be a cop anyways."

Shamal pursed her lips. "Yes." She sighed, "But I don't want you to do something you don't want to do."

"Yes and I don't want to be a cop."

Shamal withdrew her hand from Signum's hold. "You were set on being an officer. Now you're not even thinking about it."

Signum sighed. "Yes."

"Then why were you set on it?"

Instead of answering, Signum dodged, "Why were you against it?"

There was a second of hesitation before Shamal replied matter-of-factly, "Because you're everything. You're home to me." The words caused the other woman to smile. "You are a part of me."

"And you're a part of me."

Shamal nodded, "I'm scared of being without you. Of losing us. You've been there for me. Good and bad."

Signum grabbed Shamal's hand and squeezed. She stared at the ceiling. "You know it's the same for me." She sighed, deciding on honesty. "I didn't want to be a cop, but it seemed like the easiest choice. I wanted to get a stable job and support you. Us. And that was the best way to do it at the time."

"Signum..."

"I know." Blue eyes finally met green. "You don't need me to support you. But I don't like the idea of relying on your mom or your inheritance. It doesn't feel right."

"Signum." Shamal leveled the other woman with a reprimanding stare. "Don't be stupid." Signum's retort was cut off. "We support each other, and I want you to do what makes you happy. I'm doing what I want and you should do the same."

Blue eyes rolled. "I know now."

"Better." Shamal curled into her girlfriend's side. "Stupid." The blonde mumbled into Signum's arm. Signum shook her head, if anyone else had called her that they would not walk away unharmed.

Shamal broke the peaceful silence between them a few minutes later. "So you're sure, you don't want to be an officer?"

"Definitely not."

"You wouldn't pass the psychology test anyways."

"Hey!" Signum poked the blonde in the ribs.

Shamal laughed. "And you got that speeding ticket the other day."

Signum frowned. "Not a ticket, a warning. That was a set-up. I was driving down a hill and the speed limit suddenly changed."

Shamal lifted herself up on her elbow to look down on Signum. "Face it sweetheart. You are just not officer material."

Shamal's cocky grin, quickly faded. She couldn't get out of Signum's range fast enough. Soon the blonde found herself laughing uncontrollably as Signum attacked all of her ticklish spots.

Soon the fingers ceased their assault, instead starting a different kind of sensory attack. Knowing hands caressed and massaged. Laughter turned into moans.

Suddenly, the doorbell echoed through their otherwise silent apartment. Signum ignored the interruption. Again the bell sounded through the apartment.

Shamal sighed, while Signum groaned. "She has the worst timing."

The blonde laughed and started to roll out of bed. "She's your best friend."

"Some friend." Signum grumbled. "Don't go," she tried to grab her girlfriend's arm, "she can wait."

Shamal removed her hand. "Come on. You need to get up and I need to go to school."

"She's definitely going to buy me lunch."

_Some time later..._

"I can't believe you opened the door naked."

"I wasn't naked. I had a robe on."

"It was open."

"That is what you get for interrupting us." Signum shrugged.

"I came a half-an-hour late just because."

"What is done is done. Do not be so dramatic." Burgundy eyes rolled at her stoic friend. "So when do you go back to Mid-Childa?"

"Tonight." Signum nodded and lifted another sushi roll with her chopsticks.

"Tell Kaya I say hello."

"Yep."

"I'm quitting my job." Golden blonde eyebrows shot up at the abrupt confession. "I'm taking a job offer from Alisa and her dad."

"What will you be doing?" Signum proceeded to tell Fate the gist of the position. "Sounds like you."

"Yeah." The two ate in relative silence, sharing thoughts here and there about their lives.

"So, what's up?" Signum asked.

"What do you mean?"

Signum narrowed her eyes on the blonde sitting across from her. "You seem distracted."

"Just thinking. I heard my mothers' story yesterday. It was – something." Fate gave Signum the summarized version.

"Wow."

"That's what I said."

"Any idea why they held off on telling you?"

Fate's shoulders rose and fell. "They never gave me a straight answer. I think they were worried about how I would handle all of it." The blonde fell silent, staring at her glass of water.

"And they wanted you to gain something from it?"

"I guess."

Signum kicked her friend in the shin. "Don't think too hard. It won't help."

Fate rolled her eyes. "Thanks."

The two friends finished their lunch. They spent the afternoon window shopping and exchanging playful jokes at each other's expense. Later that night as the airplane departed Uminari, Fate again lost herself in reliving her mothers' tale.

* * *

_One Year and Three Months Ago... Early March_

"Hey Fate, can you pass me the..." The bottle of white wine Kaya was about to ask for was placed in her waiting hand. "Thanks." She offered the blonde a grateful smile. Her chocolate eyes lingered on her girlfriend for a moment. Nothing had changed between them. Yet something felt slightly different. She did her best to quiet her fears, but her insecurity was an unmanageable virus.

"So I was thinking..." Kaya started, but was interrupted by an incessant buzzing. Fate grabbed her phone to silence the vibrations against the kitchen countertop.

"What were you saying?"

"It's okay. Go ahead." Kaya nodded to the cell, indicating Fate should answer.

She did as told. Kaya listened in on the one-sided conversation.

"Hey Ma, what's going on?" From the title, Kaya knew it was Lindy on the other-side of the call.

Fate was quiet for a long moment. Her next words were spoken with haste and an edge of an emotion that made Kaya turn around to face Fate. "I'll be there as soon as I can." The blonde paused, but interrupted Lindy, "No. I'm coming home." Kaya quickly turned off the stove so she could focus on an obviously distraught Fate.

She waited patiently for Fate to finish her call. Even after the blonde ended the call, she silently stared at the phone as if it were an illusion.

"Fate," she gently coaxed. She laid a warm hand on Fate's, trying to gain her attention.

Finally burgundy eyes landed on her. They were hollow, staring through her instead of at her. "My grandma died." Fate murmured as if trying out the words and finding them unbelievable.

Kaya was momentarily immobilized by the direct confession. She finally overcame her shock and embraced Fate in a tight hug. The blonde slowly returned the embrace. Kaya felt her pain, yet the blonde did not cry. She held tightly onto Kaya, staring at the kitchen wall.

_A few days later..._

Fate sat in the living room beside Amy, Chrono, and Kaya. They were all silent. Lost in their own thoughts. She was grateful for the quiet that filled the room. The past few days had been difficult to say the least. During her life, her mom and her uncle rarely cried. Those rare moments always filled her with a sympathetic ache. They left her feeling helpless to stop their tears. That scene greeted when she arrived home a few days ago.

It broke her heart to see the two normally upbeat and playful siblings crying in the living room. Lindy and Chrono were doing their best to comfort the two, but the loss was heavy on them as well.

She took over for Lindy, holding her mom while Precia trembled in her arms. Fate controlled her own grief, striving to be strong for her mom.

Two days ago, Precia had stopped crying. With a sad smile she told Fate that Felicia wouldn't be pleased to find her daughter crying like a baby. With a short laugh, she admitted Felicia would whack her over the head and tell her it wasn't the Testarossa way.

A tan hand grabbed her own, breaking Fate from her reverie. She turned to Kaya and smiled. Fate abruptly left the morning after the phone call and Kaya flew in two days later. They filed out of their family home, headed to the church.

The ride was quiet, solemn. Family, friends, and neighbors came to pay their respects. Shiro and Momoko helped with the service and catered the repast for after the funeral. After people had viewed her Nana, they would give their condolences to Fate, Precia, and Jail. Fate felt the process become mechanical. She grew numb to seeing her grandmother with that serene look. Her face was set to mimic sleep.

Fate felt her smile became reactionary. Wine red eyes did not show the gratitude she spoke aloud. They were glossy mirrors, reflecting the emotions of those around her. Deeper though, behind the reflective surface laid her grief building, mounting as she absorbed the sadness around her.

Fate smiled sadly and thanked the older woman who was her grandmother's friend. Burgundy eyes searched for the next person she would fake a smile for. That crafted look faded away like the leaves in the fall. Her bare emotions opened to the woman before her.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Her mechanical movements stiffened. Instead of taking the hands offered to her, the young woman clasped her cold hands in a warm embrace. Her chest tightened as her gaze was captured by compassionate sapphire pools.

She looked down at their joined hands. Her eyelids held fast, trying their best to hold back the sudden tidal wave of emotions surging to break free. "Thank you, Nanoha." She murmured and dared another look into those melancholy blue depths. The auburn beauty gave a slight nod, squeezed her hands, and released her.

Fate swallowed and turned to the next person in the procession. She resumed her act as if she had not lost control under a sapphire spell.

In a blur, Fate found herself standing beside a six-foot hole in the ground. As if from an outsider's body, she watched as she laid a white rose on the oak casket. It was early spring, the air held a slight chill and the trees were gradually returning to life.

Fate looked up from the sinking coffin. She found sad blue eyes. Distantly she heard her mom crying beside Lindy. She knew Jail was silently weeping. Chrono was squeezing Amy's hand to stop the tears from falling. It didn't work. But all she saw was sapphire dyed sympathy. She saw pale cheeks streaked with tears she wouldn't let herself release.

In that same distant way she heard her mother ask for everyone to join them at Midori-ya café for the repast. Most mourners wandered away. Some headed to the café. Others went home.

She felt the gentle tug on her forearm before she actually heard Kaya. "Fate?"

Summoning another sad smile, she faced Kaya. "You should go with my mom. I'll catch up later. I just – I just –." She didn't finish her sentence as Kaya gave her hand a firm squeeze.

"I understand," the brown-haired girl smiled that self-deprecating smile Fate had come to recognize over the past few days. It told Fate that Kaya didn't understand. She did not understand why Fate hadn't cried. Why Fate kept her arm's length? Why she was hiding from her? But Kaya chose not to push. Fate chose not to answer.

Fate watched her girlfriend leave with her mothers. Teal eyes caught her red ones, exuding a strange light of understanding for which she was grateful.

She stared at the grave a few moments longer then turned away. Her legs took her from the grave to a gravestone beneath the shade of trees. It was on the outer edge of the cemetery. She kneeled to place a white rose in the empty vase beside the dark granite stone. Absently, her pointer finger traced the engraved 'N'.

She stood again, hands tucked into her black wool coat. The squish of the wet ground alerted her to the upcoming approach of another. She felt the eyes on her face. A slightly cold hand held her own. "It's okay to cry," the gentle tone shook her to the core as if it were a crash of thunder.

Reflexively, her long pale fingers tightened around the ones holding her. The earlier tightness in her chest returned. Burgundy sought out sapphire. Those deep blue depths shone with familiarity and comfort. Nanoha slowly raised her free hand as if she were approaching a wild animal.

"It's okay." She whispered as she cupped Fate's cheek.

At the words, Fate felt the grief she kept under control slip away from her grasp. Her breathe became short and her eyes burned as two tears finally slid down her pale cheeks. Nanoha pulled her close, wrapping her arms around the blonde's quaking frame. The vet held her tight as Fate buried her face in Nanoha's neck, releasing the pain she held inside for the past week.

Nanoha recognized the grief deep in those murky red eyes at the church. She saw Fate's dazed expression as if she were only half present. Her blue eyes saw the strain in their earlier interaction. So when everyone else left, when Fate wandered off by herself, instinct told her to follow.

Nanoha did not know the reasons the blonde chose to hold in all of her tears. Nor did she understand why Fate chose to let go in her presence. As Fate clung to her, the reasons didn't seem important.

While Nanoha held her tight Fate released her pent up sorrow. She cried for her Nana. She mourned for the woman who would scold her for being a klutz and scraping her knee, then gave her ice cream. She cried for the woman who would let her stay up late to watch Disney movies while her moms worked late. She grieved for the woman who wore a frown while she slept. She wept for the strong, brusque woman she called her Nana.

And while she poured out her heart, Nanoha kept her upright. Nanoha saw right through her. Past her facade. The auburn beauty saw her sorrow and unlike the others, she gently coaxed it out of the blonde.

Finally her tears began to subside. Her rapid short breaths turned longer, slower. "Sorry," Fate mumbled into a pale neck.

"It's okay," Nanoha mimicked the soft voice.

Nanoha pulled away to look into the puffy, tear-swollen eyes. She leaned into the warm cradle of Nanoha's hand on her cheek. In the aftermath of her overwhelming emotions, she felt relaxed and free.

In such a state she felt herself sink into those sapphire pools staring intently at her. And she sank. Deeper. And deeper. Until cloaked in a warm darkness. Fate realized the darkness meant warm lips. They moved in a familiar rhythm with her own. It was a slow and practiced dance, known and beautiful.

Then she broke the surface again. The chilly air of March brought her back to reality. The reality that Nanoha pushed her away. Nanoha who moments ago stared at her with compassion and care now stared at her with distress. She quickly caught on, "Nanoha I –"

"Don't." The broken beauty held up her hand to ward off any words Fate might say. "We can't, Fate. I can't." Nanoha abruptly turned away, leaving her alone in the middle of the graveyard.

Fate ground her teeth. She cursed herself. She buried her face in her hands, hoping she to bury her stupidity there as well. But when she lifted her head again, she was still in the graveyard. She was standing in a light drizzle of rain. And worst yet, she still kissed the woman who kindly comforted her. The woman she hoped to never hurt again, she hurt.

_Fifteen minutes later..._

Nanoha checked her hair in the rear-view mirror for the third time. She promised her parents she would help with the repast. But now she was hoping for an excuse to leave.

After several deep breaths she managed to contain her nerves and enter her family café. Despite her initial fears, the busy-work of serving others kept her mind preoccupied. That was until she noticed Fate's girlfriend headed her way.

Kaya wasn't blind. She normally would push and press for someone to give into her. But with Fate she had grown afraid that if she pushed too much the blonde would close up and shut her out. The past few days she had tried her best to be supportive. She tried to pull more out of Fate, who seemed to become a dry well of emotions.

Fate closed off. But Kaya wasn't blind. Kaya didn't miss the way Fate trembled in the presence of woman Kaya didn't know. She didn't miss how those sapphire eyes cut through burgundy walls. She didn't miss the flicker of familiarity. She didn't miss those things, but she also didn't need to acknowledge them.

She casually watched the sapphire-eyed woman move around the café. After a while she recognized the woman from some pictures of Fate's Uminari friends. Though she did not remember Fate ever saying more than a few words about the woman. She vaguely recalled her name being Nanoha.

As she stared, part of her wanted to know more about the stranger. While a greater part of her had no desire to know anything about the other woman. Somehow her feet led her to the bakery counter the woman was diligently working behind.

"Hi." Kaya abruptly started.

Blue eyes went wide as they met her own. They were filled with mild surprise then faded into curiosity, "Hi. You're Fate's girlfriend, Kaya."

"Yes. And you're Nanoha, right? Fate's friend." Kaya waved off the information as if meaningless.

To her surprise Nanoha grinned as if Kaya's words were an inside joke. Kaya didn't find anything funny about her words. "I doubt she said 'friend'."

She saw this as her opportunity to fish, "Well I just assumed you were family friends."

Again that knowing grin appeared. "Not quite. Our families were actually enemies for a long time. This," Nanoha pointed to her an older brown-haired woman talking to Precia, "is a fairly new development."

"Oh. So you and Fate were..."

"Enemies for a while." Nanoha said as she loaded two trays with more cookies. "We had mutual friends."

Kaya nodded as if accepting the answer. Then she noticed those blue eyes flicker to over her shoulder. As she was about to turn around an arm wrapped around her waist. She looked to her side to find burgundy eyes staring into her chocolate ones.

Her smile turned into a frown, catching sight of Fate's puffy eyes. "Are you okay?"

Fate smiled gratefully at her concern, "I'm better." The blonde turned her attention to the woman behind the counter. Her chocolate gaze lingered on the blonde's features, searching for any signs. Signs of what, she didn't know. Or rather did not want to consider. "Nanoha."

"Fate." The mutual greeting was impersonal, distant.

"Thank you for helping," Fate nodded to the table with food.

"You're welcome." The exchange was slightly warmer than their greeting.

"How's Kaho?"

"Good. She's good." Nanoha smiled then looked at the table of desserts. "I better take these out there. Excuse me."

Fate simply nodded and turned her attention back to Kaya. "What?"

"Whose Kaho?"

"Her girlfriend."

"Oh." Kaya continued to stare at Fate.

Blonde eyebrows drew together in a frown. "What?"

Kaya searched for the emotions she witnessed earlier. She found nothing. "It's nothing." And that was what her suspicions had wrought. Perhaps those exchanges between Fate and Nanoha were in her imagination. At least that was what they would remain. Imaginary, non-existent exchanges.

* * *

_One year and one month ago... May_

Kaya pressed the power button on the television remote. Surprised by the black screen, burgundy eyes shifted to the brown-haired woman. Kaya didn't meet the inquiring gaze.

"Kaya?"

"I can't do this."

Blonde eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What?"

Pained chocolate eyes finally met a red gaze. "I can't be the only one giving to this relationship."

"I don't understand."

Kaya gritted her teeth in frustration though it quickly melted into sadness, "Of course not. You don't understand because you are somewhere else. You aren't with me."

"I..."

Kaya quickly interrupted. "Physically, you're here. But this," she pointed to her temple, "and this," Kaya pressed her palm to her heart, "they aren't here." She shook her head, "I'll ask you a question, multiple times, and you don't answer. So I give up asking." Kaya looked away from those confused red eyes. "I've made excuses for you. Told myself that you were still mourning. Told myself that you were worried about your thesis. But it's two weeks after graduation and you are still not here with me."

"Kaya, I–I didn't... I'm sorry."

Said woman released a heavy sigh. "I know. But that doesn't change anything, Fate. I need to know you are with me. And not," she paused, uncertain of her next words, "with someone else."

The words sent a jolt through Fate. "Kaya, there's nobody else. I'm sorry I haven't been more attentive. I've just been... caught up in my head. I'm sorry."

Kaya desperately wanted to believe those pleading red eyes. But doubt lingered in her heart and shone through her eyes. "I need you to be here, Fate. I can't keep trying to make this work by myself."

"I know. I'll be here. I promise."

"Are you sure there isn't someone else?"

A faint smile rose to Fate's lips, "I'm sure."

Kaya only nodded. "You'll try?"

"Yes." The blonde pressed a lingering kiss to her lips and held her tightly. But a chill had seeped into Kaya's skin and the embrace did nothing to rid the cold from her heart. It was a lonely hug. They laid together that night with no physical barriers between them. It was the last time.

_Six days later..._

The keys jangled in the lock. The door creaked open in that scraping way. Fresh air carried in the scent of spring and the familiar fragrance of coconut. Fate's heartbeat slowed, the heavy rhythmic thuds reverberated through her body. It was painful. It was fitting as the next moments would be excruciating.

"Fate I..." The remaining words died in Kaya's throat. A chocolate gaze moved over the suitcases beside Fate. "So this is you trying?"

"I'm sorry, Kaya." Fate started.

"Don't." The brown-haired woman raised her hand. "Just don't. I'm surprised you had the decency to do this in person."

A heavy sigh escaped the blonde, "Kaya."

"Just leave." Kaya looked away from those sad red eyes. To her, the other woman had no reason to give her that look. No reason to look like this was breaking her heart too. "I hope you're happy with her."

"There's no one else."

Kaya rolled her eyes. It was a convenient lie for the both of them. "Go, Fate."

"Kaya," said woman did not look up. "I paid my half of the next two months rent." Still Kaya did not look up. Fate continued. "You deserve better. Take care."

The brown-eyed woman felt Fate come closer. "I deserved you," she whispered. Her words were only answered by a feather-light kiss to her cheek and the lock of the door clicking into place. Silence filled the small apartment. Empty and hollow as she felt inside. She lost Fate to a ghost. Or perhaps she never had Fate at all. Whatever it was, it did not matter. At the end all she had was an empty apartment and a broken heart.

Fate stared out the window of her step-grandparents home. Her eyes traced the rectangular wooden frames of the window panes. She leaned back into the old fabric recliner. A random television drama played in the background, but she didn't hear it.

It was Sunday. She broke up with Kaya on Friday. It still hurt. She cried yesterday. Her eyes were red and puffy when she woke up. It hurt. But she would not take it back. Breaking up with Kaya was the right decision.

It was right because she lied. She lied. And the pain of living a lie outweighed the pain of breaking up. Doing the right thing hurt. She loved Kaya, but the past two months. Perhaps even before that her heart swayed. It pulled for arms that weren't Kaya's arms. It yearned for a voice that wasn't Kaya's voice. She hated it, so she stayed. She tried.

Then Kaya asked her if there was another woman. If there was another embrace she wanted. If there was another voice she needed. If there was a pair of blue eyes that haunted her dreams. She was trying, so she lied. But a heart did not lie. It hurt.

In the end she was alone, but that was okay. It was better than lying. It just hurt in a different way. She told herself Kaya would find someone who only dreamt of Kaya. Kaya would be okay and she would be okay. At least that was what she kept telling herself.

* * *

_One year and one month ago... May... Uminari City... Midori-ya Cafe... _

A rhythmic slam of dough against a wooden counter-top filled the back kitchen. The sound ceased for a moment then picked up again. Brown eyes curiously watched from the kitchen entrance. They watched as the dough underwent kneading, reforming, kneading, and reforming. There was a therapeutic notion about the routine. Yet the person working so mechanically caught the attention of that mocha gaze.

"Knead that dough anymore and it may not rise." A masculine voice teased.

The young woman the remark was directed at looked up in surprise. She rolled her blue eyes. "You scared me, Dad."

"Sorry, but I'm hoping those will be loaves. Not breadsticks."

"Sorry, I guess I got caught up in it."

He moved closer and started working on another bowl of dough. "It's fine, Nanoha. Thank you for helping out. I know you've been busy."

"Yeah, but it's good to get away from schoolwork. And this is stress relief."

Shiro nodded, but didn't say anything. They continued working the dough in silence. He loaded a batch into the oven. "I usually find your mother doing this when we're having a fight." Nanoha remained silent so he continued. "You've been back more often this past month. Not that I'm complaining." His brown eyes glanced in his youngest daughter's direction. "Is everything okay, Nanoha?"

Nanoha continued cutting sections of dough into loaves. "I'm fine."

The response was calm, cool, and Shiro knew better. He just had to wait. "Okay."

The short pause in their conversation paid off. "I have a friend," Shiro grinned, "and this friend has a good relationship. But before the relationship she had feelings for someone else. Then that someone left because at the time their lives were just not going in the same direction. So she moved on. And she was happy. Then this..."

The kneading became more insistent and Shiro was glad he wasn't dough. "This jerk comes back and... and kisses her. This stupid kiss is so different from anyone else. And it's so frustrating because you kiss back. Then she leaves again. And you're left with a stupid kiss." Nanoha sighed as she punched the dough one last time. Regaining her composure, she started again, "At least that's how my friend explained it."

"So what exactly is your friend's problem?"

"My friend is feeling undecided about her feelings. She doesn't know if she still has feelings for that person or if she should stay in her relationship that's stable. Even if she has feelings for the other person she's not sure if anything will happen."

Shiro frowned, unable to form a conclusive thought. "I don't have any experience like that, but I do understand having feelings you can't deny. Feelings that make you do something you wouldn't normally do. I understand that."

"You do?"

"Yep. It's about me and your mom got together." Shiro smiled as he reminisced. First he checked the front counter then continued. "So in my Junior year of high school, your mom and Precia Testarossa made a bet about who could make me fall for them in one month."

Nanoha cocked a skeptical eyebrow at her father, "Why?"

"Hey, your old man was quite popular back in the day."

"You were a cheerleader."

"Yes. And I got to talk to pretty girls all the time." Shiro shook his head, "We are getting off track. So the loser of their bet would forfeit their spot at the National Cheerleading competition." The brown-eyed baker grinned, "What your mom didn't know was that I noticed her the year before and really wanted to ask her out."

"But you were a coward."

"Not the way I would put it." Shiro glared at his youngest, "I wasn't sure if she was interested. I kinda thought she was out of my league."

Nanoha grinned, but didn't interrupt.

"So when Precia Testarossa started flirting with me and then asked me out I gave in."

"Cause you wanted to see if Mom would get jealous," Nanoha guessed.

"Yes and if she didn't I would be dating another pretty girl." Disgust colored Nanoha's face. "What?"

"You didn't do more than kiss Precia, did you? Never mind. Don't tell me."

"Of course not. I liked your mother." Nanoha continued frowning. "What?"

She waved him off, "You wouldn't understand. Please go on. You dated both of them. It didn't work out. You found out about the bet. Then what?"

"How did you..." Shiro trailed off, staring questioningly at his daughter.

"I watch teen movies." Nanoha supplied.

"Well that skips a lot of details." Shiro shrugged, "After I found out, I was hurt because I didn't know if her feelings toward me were genuine. At the same time I was a little proud that I was in the bet." Blue eyes rolled. "But I was mostly angry because I really liked your mother, especially after I got to know her." Shiro's smile softened.

"She tried apologizing over the phone, but I never listened. After every phone call a big part of me just wanted to forgive her." He wiped his hands on the dish towel he had. "She caught me at Nationals and started to cry when she was apologizing to me. I yelled at her. It felt so wrong. Before I knew it I was running after her and apologizing."

Nanoha frowned, not understanding.

His mocha gaze met his daughter's sapphire one. "Love doesn't make sense, sweetheart. We can protect ourselves. Think rationally and reasonably. And that's great. But when you watch tears fall down someone's cheek and you're the cause." The baker shook his head. "Even if you're angry they gambled your feelings. If you love them, it's pretty damn hard to stay angry." Shiro smiled. "You never rationally thought you'd run after someone who bargained your feelings, then you find yourself standing a foot away asking them not to leave. Asking them to forgive you for saying things you didn't mean."

Nanoha remained silent, not knowing what to say.

"My best advice to your friend. Does she want someone that makes her want to chase after them? Or does she want someone she needs to rationalize?"

The sapphire gaze fell to the floor. "I'll tell her that."

Shiro allowed those words to sink in before drawing his daughter out of her reflections. "Of course, whoever they are better be damn worthy of your friend."

Those words caused Nanoha to look up and laugh. "Yeah, they better be."

"I mean if she's calling this person a jerk then maybe..."

Nanoha interrupted her father before he fell into a lecture. "Dad, its okay. I get it."

"Oh, good." Shiro looked around. "Help me with the pies?"

"Sure." Nanoha pulled out the apples for peeling. "Hey Dad."

"Yeah."

"Thanks." Shiro grinned, thankful for his daughter's small smile.

"You're welcome."

Nanoha smirked, "Dad?"

"Hm." Shiro was pulling out a tray of pans.

"Does Mom know you were trying to make her jealous?"

"There are some things your mother doesn't need to know." Nanoha laughed and continued to peel apples.


End file.
